La aventura de los Tamers
by Lorien3
Summary: CAP 28 UP! Una nueva aventura de los Tamers con dos sagas: Bestias Sagradas y Génesis. ¡Fanfic terminado!
1. Prólogo

***LA AVENTURA DE LOS TAMERS***  
Prólogo  
  
"Ya ha pasado una semana desde que rescatamos a Jen, y derrotamos al d-reaper. Shaggai, un programa de ordenador, fue quien lo consiguió, pero no hubiese podido ser de no ser por Megagargomon y mi amigo Henry. Bueno, en realidad, no sé mucho qué es lo que mantiene sellado al d-reaper. Lo único que sé, es que sin él, los digimons no pueden seguir en nuestro mundo, se convertirían en algo similar a él, eso fue lo que dijo Tal Wong, el padre de Henry." - pensaba Takato Matsuki, un niño de diez años. En aquel momento, salía del colegio. Decidió tomar el camino que llevaba al parque. Sin pensarlo, su camino le llevó a un lugar: el lugar en que solía jugar con Guilmon y Calumon, y sus amigos humanos. Pero Takato no quería ponerse triste, y prosiguió su camino. Nada más comenzar a hacerlo, vio un bichillo blanco en el aire de reojo. "¿Un digignomo?" - pensó - "¿Y si..." - y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia aquella especie de cueva, que ya he mencionado antes. Lo primero que hizo, fue mirar por el agujero que cavó Guilmon. "¡Increíble!" - se dijo - "Eso es... ¡la puerta por la que llegamos al mundo digital la primera vez! ¡Sigue abierta! ¡Tengo que avisar a los demás!" - sacó su móvil recién estrenado, probablemente, escribiría un mensaje a cada uno de sus amigos. Pero ¿dónde se encontraban?  
  
En aquellos momentos, Henry Wong junto a su hermana Suzie, de escasos siete años, cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, y se sentaba, nostálgico, frente a su ordenador. Observaba la carátula de un juego...un juego de digimon.  
  
Hermanito, no estés triste - decía la niña - Terriermon y Lopmon volverán, estoy segura.  
  
No estoy triste - dijo el chico, girándose hacia su hermana - es sólo que le hecho de menos. Parece que fue ayer cuando salió de este juego...cuando estaba herido y le tuve que cuidar.  
  
Yo también hecho de menos a Lopmon-kun, hermanito. Le quiero mucho, pero no pienso desanimarme ¿sabes?  
  
Te he dicho que no estoy triste - mintió el chico, sonriendo a su hermana. En aquel momento, se oyó un "pip, pip" - procedente de su móvil.  
  
Henry, tu móvil.  
  
Ya me di cuenta, Shiuchon. A ver que ocurre: "Hla, henry! Soy takato, ¡la puerta digital ta abierta! Vn rapido cn tu ermana a la ntrada dl parq"  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Henry - ¡Increíble! Vamos, Suzie.  
  
¿A dónde?  
  
¡La puerta al digimundo se ha abierto! ¡Takato lo ha visto!  
  
¡Qué bien! ¿Ves hermano? Te dije que volverían.  
  
¡Sí! ¡Vámonos! - cada uno cogió una chaqueta, para abrigarse, y su d-power, que aún guardaban, y se fueron hacia el parque.  
  
Entre tanto, Rika Nonaka salía su colegio privado, con lo cual debía llevar uniforme. Nada más cruzar la verja, notó una mano en su hombro:  
  
Hola, Rika - dijo, parecía una voz masculina.  
  
Esa voz... - dijo la chica, girándose lentamente - ¡Ryo! ¡Eres tú!  
  
Sí, lo soy.  
  
¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
Bueno, esta mañana llamé a tu casa desde la de mis tíos de aquí y le pregunté a tu abuela donde estaba tu colegio, le dije que era un amigo tuyo, y que iba a ir a buscarte, y ¡aquí estoy! ¿No te alegras?  
  
No precisamente.  
  
¿Ah, no? Me lo imaginaba. Por cierto, te sienta muy bien la faldita esa del colegio.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¡DEJA DE MIRARME!  
  
Tranquilízate, mujer. No se te puede decir nada.  
  
Ay...anda, vámonos de aquí que mis compañeras se van a creer que eres mi novio, o algo así.  
  
Está bien - dijo Ryo, girándose a un gentío de chicas que murmuraban sobre él, y guiñándoles un ojo. Tras aquello, comenzaron a andar.  
  
¿Y tú qué? - preguntó Rika - ¿Acaso no tienes colegio?  
  
Sí, claro, pero voy a volver cuando termine el trimestre. En abril, o así. Aunque podría apuntarme a tu colegio.  
  
Ni en sueños, majo.  
  
¡Era broma! Bueno, ¿qué tal estás?  
  
Bien, ¿y tú?  
  
Muy bien, gracias. Lo único que te echaba de menos.  
  
No me hace ninguna gracia esa bromita tuya.  
  
No era broma.  
  
¿Ah no? Bueno, a decir verdad yo también te echaba de menos.  
  
¿En serio? Vaya, me halagas.  
  
No te lo creas tanto - en aquel momento, sonó el mismo sonido que donde Henry, solo que en esta ocasión el móvil era de Rika.  
  
¡Mensaje! - anunció Ryo.  
  
Ya me he dado cuenta, so plasta. - y comenzó a leer el mensaje. Tras ello, anunció a Ryo.  
  
¡Es de Takato! ¡Dice que la puerta digital por la que entramos la última vez se ha vuelto a abrir de nuevo!  
  
¿En serio? ¡Vayamos!  
  
Sí - y comenzaron a correr en dirección al parque.  
  
Entre tanto, ya en el parque, una chica de cabello castaño se acercaba a Takato, saludándole con una extraña marioneta amarilla.  
  
¡Hola, Takato! Acabo de recibir tu mensaje. ¿Es verdad lo que dices?  
  
¡Hola Jen! - contestó el chico sin poder evitar ponerse rojo - Sí, es cierto. Si quieres, mientras vienen los demás te lo enseño.  
  
Está bien. Enséñamelo, anda - y comenzaron a andar hacia la pequeña cueva donde, en teoría, se encontraba la puerta al mundo digital.  
  
En otro lugar de Shinjuku Oeste, dos chicos se enfrentaban en un duelo de cartas, en una especie de cabaña con forma de roca, en medio de un parque infantil.  
  
¡Te he vuelto a ganar! - exclamó el que tenía cabello castaño.  
  
Como siempre, Kazu - dijo el otro, de pelo verduzco y gafas. Una vez más, volvió a sonar el mismo sonido que las anteriores veces, esta vez, por partida doble.  
  
¡Mensaje! - exclamaron a la vez. Y comenzaron a leerlos. Tras ello, dijeron a la vez:  
  
¡Takato dice que vayamos a la entrada del parque, porque se ha abierto la puerta digital! - se miraron extrañados y volvieron a decir - ¿Es el mismo mensaje? - asintieron - ¡Vamos! - y salieron pitando hacia la entrada del parque.  
  
Volviendo a Takato y Jen, se encontraban sentados en las escaleras que llevaban al lugar del acontecimiento. Tenían una mirada triste. A lo lejos, por la izquierda, se divisaba a Henry y a Shiuchon, y por la derecha, a Rika y a Ryo. Cuando llegaron al lado de sus amigos, Rika dijo:  
  
Hola, chicos, hola Jen. Y bien, Takato ¿vamos al mundo digital?  
  
Me...me temo que no, chicos.  
  
¿Por qué? - preguntó Henry.  
  
Mientras que veníais, le fui a enseñar la puerta a Jen. Le dio tiempo justo de verla, porque se cerró.  
  
Es verdad - dijo Jen.  
  
Entonces... ¿no veremos a nuestros digimons? - preguntó la pequeña Suzie.  
  
No, no lo haremos. - volvió a decir Jen.  
  
Qué pena... - finalizó Ryo. En aquel momento, aparecieron Kazu y Kenta, que con las prisas se tropezaron, y se cayeron el uno encima del otro. Cuando se consiguieron levantar, Kazu dijo:  
  
¡Ya estamos aquí, con lo cual ya podemos irnos!  
  
No va a poder ser, Kazu - dijo Ryo.  
  
¿El entrenador legendario bromea conmigo? ¡Qué bien!  
  
No es ninguna broma, so tonto - dijo Rika, en tono cortante - La puerta se cerró ante los ojos de Takato y Jen.  
  
Entonces ¿nada?  
  
Nada - dijo Takato con tristeza - Siento haberos avisado para nada, chicos.  
  
No te preocupes, Takato. Ya sabemos de sobra que el mundo digital es muy inestable, debía ocurrir - dijo Henry.  
  
Sí, pero...  
  
Nada, Takato. Estate tranquilo - dijo Rika.  
  
Gracias, chicos. De todos modos, prometedme que, si esta puerta se vuelve a abrir, iremos todos juntos. -dijo, alargando su mano.  
  
No me lo perdería por nada - dijo Kenta, poniendo su mano sobre la de Takato.  
  
¿Bromeas? Pues claro que sí - dijo Kazu, imitando el gesto.  
  
Yo también iré ¡necesitaréis alguien experimentado! - dijo Ryo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Kazu, el cual se emocionó.  
  
También necesitaréis que alguien le baje los humos a este - dijo Rika, poniendo su mano sobre la de Ryo.  
  
Yo también iré, por si vuelve a aparecer Leomon - dijo Jen, continuando con el gesto.  
  
Y yo no pienso quedarme aquí de ningún modo - dijo Henry, imitando a sus compañeros.  
  
Donde vaya mi hermano, iré yo - dijo Suzie, finalizando aquella promesa.  
  
Juntos, ¡todos juntos al mundo digital! - exclamó Takato que, con los demás, lanzó su mano al aire.  
  
Entre tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, una chica de cabello rubio claro, vestida de negro, y piel extremadamente pálida abría la puerta de su casa. Un hombre un poco gordo, pelirrojo, y de gafas, fue hacia ella:  
  
¡Alice! ¿Dónde has estado? Y... ¿a qué viene esa ropa tan tétrica?  
  
La compré hace poco. Estuve...ayudando a unos amigos.  
  
Así que era eso...creí que te había pasado algo malo, como desapareciste hace unos días...ya iba a llamar a la policía.  
  
No hacía falta que te preocupases tanto, papá. En fin, voy a mi cuarto - y la chica llamada Alice, se internó en su habitación. 


	2. Capítulo uno: el reencuentro de los tame...

Capítulo uno: el reencuentro de los tamers, han pasado cinco años.  
El timbre del colegio aquel día, no solo significaba el final de la jornada lectiva, sino que también significaba el principio de las vacaciones de verano. Cuatro chicos y dos chicas, cruzaron juntos la verja, alegres. Sus nombres, eran los siguientes: Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Kenta Kitagawa, Kazu Shiota, Jen Katou y Suzie Wong.  
  
Takato Matsuki, era un chico de quince años alto y flacucho. Su pelo, era castaño y corto, y lucia un bonito mechón hacia el medio de su frente, que hacía las veces de flequillo. Su voz, era la de un joven que aún no la había cambiado, y solía sonreír a menudo. Iba vestido con un niki azul oscuro, y unos pantalones militares color crudo. Por no mencionar sus modernísimas deportivas rojas. Takato era más bien tímido, enérgico y animado. Muy amigo de sus amigos y además valiente.  
  
Henry Wong, también tenía quince años, su pelo no había cambiado en aquellos años, pero su mirada se había vuelto misteriosa, y a la vez muy bonita. Su constitución era muy similar a la de Takato, solo que Henry era algo más alto. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas negra, y un pantalón vaquero largo. Henry era un chico tranquilo, que sabía como controlar siempre sus emociones. Era un poco tímido, pero eso no le quitaba de tener amigos. Era bastante sensible, sensibilidad que, me he olvidado de decir, no superaba ni de lejos a la de Matsuki.  
  
Kenta Kitagawa, tenía la misma edad que sus camaradas (y para no andar diciéndolo luego, Jen y Kazu también tenían esa edad). Su pelo era verduzco, y había dejado de usar gafas hacía ya un par de años, lo cual le había hecho ser algo más agraciado. Era tímido y reservado, y un poco cobarde, pero muy protector. Vestía una camiseta color crudo y unos pantalones pirata color naranja.  
  
Kazu Shiota, era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos azul- grisáceos. Era guapico, alto y delgaducho (hay que ver, son toooodos clavaos). Vestía una camiseta ancha de manga corta color rojo, y unos pantalones militares azules. Era un gran fan del TGC digimon y de todo lo relacionado con ese fenómeno de masas. Su carácter, era el de una persona extrovertida, animada y despreocupada. A la vez, también era valiente, y siempre se podía contar con él.  
  
Jen Katou, era una chica de cabellera castaña rojiza larga, y ojos marrones. Recogía una pequeña parte de su pelo con una coletilla en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, y era una chica bajita y delgadita. Lucía un vestido sin mangas color lila y unos pantalones largos y de pata ancha de tela azul oscura. Era de carácter compasivo y bondadoso. Siempre estaba contenta y sonriendo. Es la mejor amiga de Takato, pero tal vez esa relación mejore...  
  
Suzie Wong, también llamada Shiuchon, la hermana de Henry, era una chiquilla de doce años bajita y delgaducha. Su pelo era color vino, y sus ojos también. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes color rosa, y unos pantalones pirata color verde lima. Es muy enérgica y animada, así como simpática, lo cual la hacía ser un miembro muy querido en el grupo.  
  
Aquel singular grupo, se dirigió casi inmediatamente a su lugar de reunión habitual, el parque de Shinjuku Oeste. Se sentaron bajo el tronco de una enorme encina. Kazu, inició su conversación diciendo:  
  
¡Increíble, otro año que acaba!  
  
Sí, cada vez pasa el tiempo más aprisa - añadió Kenta.  
  
Sí, pero aún no hemos podido cumplir nuestra promesa - dijo Takato.  
  
¿Promesa? - preguntó Jen.  
  
¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado? Nos prometimos que volveríamos a ir al mundo digital cuando la puerta se abriese de nuevo...  
  
Dudo mucho que eso ocurra. - afirmó Henry.  
  
¡No digas tonterías, hermano! ¡Claro que se volverá a abrir!  
  
Gracias, Shiuchon - agradeció Takato.  
  
Suzie tiene razón. Volveremos a ir ahí algún día. Y lo más importante, volveréis a ver a vuestros digimons - dijo Jen.  
  
Tú también lo volverás a ver, Jen, estoy seguro de que Leomon sigue por algún lugar - dijo Takato.  
  
Sí, tienes razón - contestó ella - Por cierto, chicos ¿hace cuanto que no nos reunimos?  
  
Ya estamos reunidos, Jen-chan - dijo Kazu.  
  
Me refiero a reunirnos con los demás. Con Rika y Ryo. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha vuelto a ver a alguno de ellos?  
  
Yo creo que vi el otro día a Ryo, está crecido - dijo Kenta - si es que se trataba de él claro.  
  
¡Pos claro que sí! - añadió Kazu - ¿No viste acaso su porte triunfal?  
  
No me ando fijando en como anda la gente - contestó el chico.  
  
Yo...creo que...hace un par de años... - comenzó a decir Takato.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Les viste? - preguntó Jen.  
  
Se parecían mucho, pero dudo que fuesen ellos.  
  
¿Por qué? - preguntó Kenta - Era normal que estuviesen cambiados...  
  
Sí, pero no es por eso...es que...se estaban...ya sabéis...besándose. - dijo el chico finalmente.  
  
¿En serio? - exclamó Jen.  
  
Por eso digo que no creo que fuesen ellos.  
  
¡Pero si es estupendo! - chilló la chica con emoción - Lo raro es que no me lo contase las veces que he hablado con ella por teléfono...  
  
¿Entonces también tú te has comunicado con ellos, Jen? - preguntó Henry.  
  
Sí, pero sólo con Rika. ¿Y tú?  
  
A decir verdad, yo estaba con Takato cuando él les vio.  
  
¿Y por qué no los saludasteis? - preguntó Suzie.  
  
No creo que a Rika - comenzó Takato - le hubiese hecho mucha gracia.  
  
Sí - afirmó Henry - y por nuestro bien, habríamos de hacer como si no supiésemos nada ante ella.  
  
Sí... - continuó Takato - ¡Hey! ¿Y si les llamamos mañana para quedar todos? ¿A las cinco aquí, o así?  
  
Es una idea genial - mencionó Jen - Pero...tengo el teléfono estropeado.  
  
Nadie ha dicho que la fueses a llamar tú, Jen, yo me encargaré de ello.  
  
Gracias, Takato.  
  
¿Y Ryo? - preguntó Suzie - ¿Alguien tiene su número? - nadie respondió, todos negaron con la cabeza. Takato rompió el hielo diciendo:  
  
¡No os preocupéis, seguro que Rika tiene su número!  
  
Entonces, de acuerdo - dijo Jen - Mañana quedaremos todos, como en los viejos tiempos, con Rika-chan y Ryo-kun.  
  
¡Está bien! - dijeron los demás al unísono.  
  
Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir a comer. Mis padres estarán impacientes - dijo Takato.  
  
Está bien, Takato. - dijo Jen - ¡Hasta mañana!  
  
Adiós, chicos.  
  
¡Y llama a Rika! - le recordó Suzie.  
  
¡Tranquilos, adiós!  
  
Entre tanto, la ya mencionada Rika, salía airosa de su colegio privado. En aquellos años, Rika Nonaka se había convertido ya en una chica de quince años. Llevaba el pelo suelto y largo, y seguía conservando sus mechas rubias. Su estilo de vestir, no había cambiado casi. Cuando salía, llevaba unos jeans, un cinturón ancho, una camiseta roja de tirantes, con un corazón azul dibujado, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y una cazadora marrón oscura. Seguía siendo seca, y poco sociable, aún así, caía bien a la gente de su clase. También continuaba siendo decidida y despreocupada, y por supuesto seguía teniendo tan mala uva como siempre. Lo poco dócil que había acabado tras la derrota del d-reaper, se fue al garete. En aquellos cinco años, su contacto con los demás tamers fue escaso. Habló alguna vez por teléfono con Jen, y tuvo algún que otro encuentro con Ryo...  
  
Tras la joven pelirroja, iban otros dos chicos de su misma escuela, que aunque no conocía bien, le resultaban muuuuuuuuuuuy desagradables.  
  
Mira como mueve el pandero - dijo uno.  
  
Está de muerte - añadió el otro.  
  
Al oír aquellos comentarios, Rika se giró. Sus violáceos ojos, irradiaban chispas de ira.  
  
¿Se puede saber qué decíais? O mejor dicho ¿QUÉ MIRABAIS?  
  
Hey, tranquila maciz...digo, Rika-chan - dijo el más bajo de los jóvenes, atemorizado. Hacia él, se dirigió Rika con más ira todavía, y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ ¿No sabes lo que lo odio?  
  
Rika-chan, no te enfades, hombre. Sólo somos víctimas de tu cuerpazo - dijo el otro.  
  
¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL! - gritó Rika, y soltando al joven, se dirigió al otro y le arreó un tortazo. Después se fue, no sin antes amenazarles con partirles una pierna si volvía a ocurrir algo parecido, y desearles unas infelices vacaciones.  
  
Tras una caminata de un cuarto de hora aproximado, llegó a su casa. No había nadie, su madre estaba en una sesión de fotos, y su abuela, había ido a visitar a una amiga, con lo cual, se puso a comer sola un buen plato de sushi con salsa de soja, tras como siempre haberse quitado el patético uniforme y haberlo sustituido por su ropa de calle.  
  
Rika, poseía un pasado lleno de emociones. Había sido, a sus diez años, la reina del TGC digimon, edad a la que también había conocido a Renamon, su compañera. Pero se fue. Tuvo que volver junto a los digimons de sus únicos amigos al digimundo. Aquello, entristecía a Rika soberanamente.  
  
No hubo casi terminado de comer, cuando un sonido impaciente la distrajo de sus pensamientos: el teléfono. Sin ganas, se levantó de la silla, y descolgó el auricular.  
  
Aquí Nonaka ¿dígame?  
  
¿Eres tú, Rika? - dijo una voz animada al otro lado del aparato.  
  
Sí ¿Quién eres?  
  
Soy Takato. Takato Matsuki.  
  
¡Ah! ¿Quién?  
  
¡Takato! Soy amigo de Jen Katou, y creo que tuyo también.  
  
Era broma, hombre ¿cómo no iba a acordarme de ti? Es más me alegro mucho de hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?  
  
Tirando.  
  
¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
No, nada, siempre estoy tirando.  
  
Ah... - dijo el chico sin comprender - Bueno, te quiero proponer una cosa.  
  
¿El qué?  
  
¡Una reunión! Estamos todos menos Ryo y tú. ¿Vendrás?  
  
¡Claro! Me encantaría. ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde?  
  
A las cinco en el parque de Shinjuku. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
¿Tienes el número de Ryo?  
  
Eh...sí. Me dio su móvil hace un par de años. Por lo que sé, no ha cambiado de número, eso espero.  
  
¿Le viste hace dos años?  
  
Sí, pero no le he visto más porque comenzó la universidad.  
  
Ah...entonces sí que erais vosotros...  
  
¿Eh, de qué hablas?  
  
¿Qué? ¡De nada, de nada, chorradas mías! ¿Podrías llamar a Ryo? Para lo de la reunión.  
  
Claro Takato, no hay ningún problema.  
  
¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, ¡hasta mañana!  
  
¡Hasta mañana! - y ambos jóvenes colgaron.  
  
Rika, seguía pensando, pero aquella vez en Ryo. Definitivamente, había admitido que sentía algo por él. ¿Amistad? No, era bastante más fuerte ¿Amor? Tal vez sí, pero le horrorizaba pensar en que fuese aquello. Quedó con ella misma en dejarlo en una atracción. Seguidamente, cogió su móvil. Puso en la opción de búsqueda "R" de Ryo. En vez de eso, sólo salió "Rey" ¿Qué me llevaría a poner esa idiotez en su número? Pensó Rika. Ya iba a pulsar la tecla de llamada cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Rika dejó la llamada para otro momento, y se dirigió a la salida de su bella casa, pensando que sería su abuela, que se habría dejado las llaves o algo así. Pero el ver a quien en realidad era, la dejó petrificada.  
  
Entre tanto, dos niños de diez años aproximados jugaban en el jardín de su casa. Parecían ser gemelos, aunque fuesen un chico y una chica.  
  
Makoto... - dijo ella.  
  
¿Sí, hermana?  
  
¿Volverá?  
  
¿Quién?  
  
Impmon.  
  
¡Eres tonta, Ai! ¡Claro que volverá!  
  
Le echo de menos... - dijo Ai, sacando algo de su bolsillo: un d-power lila - Pero Makoto, ¿qué te hace pensar que vuelva? Impi. Ya se fue en otra ocasión.  
  
Pero volvió, Ai.  
  
¡Y ahora se ha vuelto a ir, Makoto! ¡Yo creo que no nos quiere!  
  
¡No digas estupideces, Impmon, y los demás digimons volverán! - reprendió Makoto, pegándole un manotazo.  
  
¡Niños! - dijo la madre desde dentro - ¡En vez de pelearos, podríais leer las lecturas de verano! ¡Entrad adentro!  
  
Ahora vamos - dijo Ai con pereza. Su hermano la agarró de la manga.  
  
Ai, tengo una idea.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Mañana iremos al parque. Allí fue donde conocimos Impmon, puede que si vamos aparezca.  
  
Tal vez tengas razón...  
  
¡Pues claro que la tengo! - y entraron en la casa.  
  
Ai Kuraga, era una niña de unos diez años de edad castaña, de ojos también castaños. Llevaba su pelo, más bien corto, suelto. Vestía con una camiseta rosa de tirantes y unos vaqueros cortos azules claro. Era compasiva, dulce, obediente e inteligente. Lo malo, que se solía desanimar con frecuencia, debido a la desaparición de Impmon, su digimon (y el de su gemelo Makoto).  
  
Makoto Kuraga, tenía la edad de Ai, su gemela. También era castaño, y de ojos negros. Llevaba el pelo corto, y una bonita gorra verde en su cabeza. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas, blanca, y unos pantalones piratas rojos. Era lo contrario de su hermana. No compasivo, un poco desobediente, más bien rebelde y un poco tonto... Además siempre estaba animado, lo cual servía de apoyo a su hermana.  
  
Entre tanto, en casa de Rika...  
  
¿Qué acabas de decir, Ryo?  
  
Como lo oyes. Mi padre me ha echado de casa.  
  
Pero ¿por qué?  
  
Dice que, ya soy mayor de edad, y puedo mantenerme solo, porque él no tiene dinero para hacerlo. Además, voy a tener que dejar de estudiar, no tiene ni para la universidad. De milagro tiene dinero para él mismo...  
  
No sabes cuanto lo siento... ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dónde vas a vivir?  
  
Pues precisamente te venía a preguntar si conocías algún sitio barato donde quedarme hasta que tenga algo de dinero.  
  
Si por mí fuese, te quedarías aquí. Mira, de momento quédate a dormir esta noche ¿OK? Y cuando luego llegue mi madre, le preguntaré a ver si podrías quedarte con nosotras.  
  
Eh...Rika...no sé si...  
  
¡He dicho que te quedas aquí, y no hay más que hablar! - dijo la chica, levantándose de la mesa, y pegando un puñetazo en la misma.  
  
Je, ¿de verdad harías eso por mí? - preguntó Ryo, levantándose también, y acercándose a ella, hasta llegar a estar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.  
  
Eh...sí, y mucho más. - contestó la chica, un poco incómoda y nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando Ryo la enlazó por la cintura y le dijo:  
  
Gracias, ¿te puedo decir otra cosa?  
  
¿Cuál? - preguntó Rika, embelesada.  
  
¡Que todo era broma!  
  
¿QUÉ? - dijo Rika, quitándoselo de encima y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.  
  
¡Exacto! Ni me han echado, ni andan escasos de pasta ni nada de eso. En realidad, hace poco que nos tocó la lotería.  
  
¡Yo te mato! - gritó la chica, que comenzó a perseguirle por toda la casa.  
  
¿No sabes aceptar una broma? - gritó el chico desde lejos mientras Rika lo perseguía.  
  
¡No una de ese tipo! - contestó ella, continuando con su persecución, esta vez por el jardín. Al poco rato, Ryo desapareció, se esfumó. Como Rika se había cansado, entró al salón para sentarse en el sofá. ¿Y quien estaba ahí?  
  
¡Al fin me encuentras! - dijo Ryo con una sonrisa. Rika, cabreada pero cansada, se sentó a su lado.  
  
No me ha hecho ninguna gracia tu bromita.  
  
Pero admite que te di pena.  
  
No me dio pena tu situación, sino tú. DAS PENA. Aun con millones de yenes...  
  
Venga...tranquila, perdona - dijo acariciándole una mejilla.  
  
¿PERO TÚ DE QUÉ VAS? - gritó Rika, aunque sin quitarle a Ryo su mano, parecía gustarle el gesto de su acompañante, aunque no lo admitiría.  
  
Eres muy retraída en estas cosas. No aceptas un gesto amistoso.  
  
Eso no era amistoso.  
  
Puede. De todos modos ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Miedo de que alguien te quiera...besar?  
  
No es miedo. Es ASCO. Además, tiene gracia que tú lo digas ¿no crees?  
  
Qué raro que saques el tema.  
  
¡Yo no he sacado ningún tema! ¡No quiero hablar de ello, es más!  
  
Pero admite que te gustó al menos ¿no? Igual que te gustó el primero que te di, cuando tenías diez años. Me lo dijiste.  
  
¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de ello!  
  
Sí, claro, pero no puedes estar evitándolo el resto de tu vida. Admítelo de una vez: nos besamos, una vez hace cinco años, y otras cuantas hace dos.  
  
...  
  
E igual ahora cae otra... - dijo acercándose a ella una vez más.  
  
Ryo...no...no...no lo hagas.  
  
Era broma ¿te lo habías creído?  
  
Eh...más o menos. Escucha lo que te voy a decir ahora, porque no lo pienso repetir. Admito que nos besamos. Y es más, que me encantó hacerlo, porque se te da muy bien.  
  
No esperaba tanto, Rika.  
  
Y hay otra cosa más.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Que lo he pensado mejor y no me importaría repetirlo.  
  
¿No? Bueno, pues si quieres...  
  
La cosa es que tú también quieras.  
  
Yo estaré encantado, como siempre - y una vez más, la volvió a enlazar por la cintura. Rika hizo lo mismo pero con su cuello. Estaban ya muy cerca cuando:  
  
¡Rika-chan, hija mía ya estoy en casa! - era la madre de Rika, cruzando la verja de la casa, y dirigiéndose al interior. Rika y Ryo, se soltaron, e intentaron parecer normales para cuando la mujer llegó. Ryo, parecía que iba a explotar en una carcajada.  
  
Hola, mamá.  
  
Hola, señora - dijo el chico, con dificultad.  
  
Hola Rika. Huy ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo? ¿Es tu novio?  
  
¡NO! - Ryo ya no pudo aguantar más la risa, y se empezó a partir el culo.  
  
Es...Ryo. Ryo Akiyama ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa? - inquirió Rika al chico.  
  
Nada, nada.  
  
¡Es verdad! - dijo la mujer - No te había reconocido, Ryo, has cambiado mucho.  
  
Un placer, señora Nonaka.  
  
¡Qué amable! Bueno, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotras a cenar y dormir?  
  
¡Estaría enc...!  
  
¡Ni hablar! - dijo Rika.  
  
¿Eh? Hija, no hay quien te entienda. Bueno, discutidlo entre vosotros, me voy a poner la ropa de casa - y abandonó el salón.  
  
¿De qué demonios te reías? ¿Te hace gracia mi madre, o qué?  
  
¡Qué va! De lo que nos ha pasado. ¡Justo va y aparece tu madre!  
  
No me hace ninguna gracia. ¿Y sabes una cosa?  
  
Que de ninguna manera pienses que voy a volver a querer que nos besemos.  
  
Ya será menos.  
  
Te aseguro que no.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Si al menos no te hubieses reído.  
  
Perdona.  
  
Era broma.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ BUEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¿?  
  
¡Eres lo mejor, tía!  
  
Hey, no es un sí directo, no niego que vuelva a querer, pero no sé cuando. Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar a dormir?  
  
¿Eh? No, lo siento. Iba a ir mi abuela a cenar a casa, y mi padre me mataría si no estuviese.  
  
Lo entiendo. Te acompaño hasta la verja - dijo Rika. Ambos se levantaron, y se dirigieron al exterior. Ya fuera, Ryo dijo:  
  
Oye, Rika.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Formalizaremos alguna vez nuestra relación?  
  
¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Bueno, me gusta que nos liemos, pero eso no deja de ser una amistad con derecho a roce. Podríamos hacernos novios, digo yo.  
  
Pues, no sé. Tal vez sí, supongo que acabaremos por hacerlo.  
  
¿Qué te parecería empezar ahora mismo?  
  
¿Ahora? No, mejor no. No sé si me gustas de verdad...  
  
Entiendo, tómate tu tiempo. Bueno, yo sí que estoy seguro, por si dudabas de ello. En fin, me voy.  
  
¿Vendrás mañana a la reunión?  
  
¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada. Adiós.  
  
Adiós...  
  
Entre tanto, Henry Wong estaba tumbado boca abajo, en su cama. Había acabado de cenar no hacía demasiado, y estaba hojeando una revista de coches. Pero no eran precisamente los coches lo que le preocupaba en aquel momento.  
  
Cuando Takato y yo la vimos aquel día, pensé que estaría sola, y estuve por decirle a Takato que me dejase a solas con ella...para confesarle mi amor. Por desgracia, ella y Ryo estaban...no quiero recordarlo. Entonces, Takato se portó muy bien conmigo, dijo que no le habían parecido ellos de verdad. Que no podían ser. Y lo sigue manteniendo. No sé qué haré cuando vea a Rika mañana, estará muy guapa... Por suerte, ya no estoy colgado por ella. Al menos no tanto como antes. Takato tiene suerte, Jen parece estar por él. Pero Rika...Espero al menos que, si es verdad lo que pienso, sean muy felices - entonces, sonó su móvil. Era Takato. Henry, descolgó y dijo:  
  
Hola, Takato. ¿Qué querías?  
  
Henry, oye siento mucho que hayas que tenido que acordarte de lo de....  
  
No te preocupes. No es nada.  
  
¿Estabas pensando en ella?  
  
Eh...sí.  
  
Tal vez le gustes.  
  
Lo dudo muchísimo, Takato. Rika y Ryo son tal para cual.  
  
¡No te desanimes!  
  
Pero tú no lo entiendes. Tú a Jen LE GUSTAS.  
  
¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Lo sé, simplemente.  
  
Bueno, puede, pero a Kazu también le gusta Jen. Así que no puedo hacerle eso.  
  
Ni yo a Ryo.  
  
¡Pero él te lo está haciendo a ti!  
  
Pero él no sabe nada, no es su culpa.  
  
Bueno, sí, es verdad. Al menos, deberías decírselo a Rika. Por probar, nada más.  
  
¿Tú crees?  
  
¡Sí, además llámale ahora mismo!  
  
¿Ahora?  
  
¡Sí!  
  
¡Está bien! - dijo Henry, lleno de valor - ¡Lo haré! - y colgó a Takato. Seguidamente, marcó el número de la casa de Rika.  
  
¿Dígame? - dijo una voz de mujer.  
  
Hola, ¿está Rika? Soy Henry Wong.  
  
¡Claro! Ahora va. - unos segundos, Henry estaba nervioso. Al final, Rika cogió el auricular y dijo:  
  
¡Hola, Henry! Me alegro mucho de hablar contigo.  
  
Yo también. ¿Qué tal?  
  
Muy bien. ¿También irás mañana a nuestro encuentro?  
  
¡Claro, Rika! Pero no te llamaba por eso.  
  
¿Por qué, pues?  
  
Te llamo para....para....para confesarte mi amor.  
  
¿Es una broma?  
  
¡No Rika! La verdad es que me gustas desde siempre. Eres muy bonita, y me caes muy bien. Te quiero, ¿entiendes?  
  
Sí, sí.  
  
¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Lo que has oído.  
  
¡Ni hablar, Henry! Y siento hablarte así, pero no quiero nada contigo. Eres un amigo y nada más. Además, yo ya estoy medio comprometida con otro.  
  
Ya lo sé, con Ryo.  
  
¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
  
Lo sé, simplemente. ¿Estás segura de que no te gusto lo más mínimo?  
  
Lo siento pero estoy totalmente segura. No siento nada por ti. Es un NO tajante e invariable. Mi corazón es de Ryo, pero no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
No la haré. Bueno, gracias por haberme escuchado al menos.  
  
De nada. Y para que te sientas mejor, hay millones de chicas a las que les gustaría estar contigo. Además, yo no te convengo.  
  
Gracias, Rika. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.  
  
Adiós, Henry, - y colgó. Rika había sido totalmente sincera con él. Lo había notado. Pero no se sentía triste. Al contrario, era justo lo que necesitaba para comenzar una nueva vida. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo, de que conseguiría encontrar a otra persona. Misteriosamente, Rika ya no significaba nada para él.  
  
A Rika, también le hizo pensar aquella conversación. Había sido muy dura probablemente, pero ¿Por qué? Por Ryo. Le gustaba de verdad. Lo había descubierto al defender tan abiertamente, (incluso con el riesgo de perder a un amigo) su amor por él. Pero ¿Se lo diría? ¡Ja! Ryo tendrá que esperar mucho para saberlo.  
Llegó el día siguiente, y con él la tarde. Takato, Jen, Henry y Suzie, ya habían llegado al parque para las cuatro cuarenta y cinco, mientras que Kazu y Kenta lo hicieron algo más tarde. Takato, le dijo a Henry:  
  
¿Nervioso?  
  
No.  
  
¿No? Oye ¿te pasa algo? Te fue mal ayer ¿verdad?  
  
No.  
  
Entonces Rika y tú...  
  
Tampoco.  
  
¿Entonces qué?  
  
Que he descubierto una cosa.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Que Rika no me gustaba de verdad. Era una mera atracción física. Ya no estoy enamorado de ella. La conversación que mantuvimos, me abrió los ojos.  
  
Ya ¿te dio calabazas?  
  
Sí, y más rotundamente que nunca.  
  
¡Viene Ryo! - exclamó Kazu, con emoción. Henry, preguntó a Takato, divertido:  
  
Oye ¿seguro que a Kazu le gusta Jen? ¿No será más bien Ryo el que le gusta?  
  
¡Nunca se sabe! - contestó Takato, mientras que Kazu apretaba efusivamente la mano de Ryo.  
  
¡Estás increíble, Ryo! ¡Hay que ver como has crecido!  
  
Eh...gracias, gracias.  
  
¡Un día te echaré un duelo de cartas! ¡He mejorado mucho!  
  
¡Claro, claro! Oye ¿te importaría soltarme? Quisiera saludar a los demás.  
  
¡Claro, rey! Digo... ¡Ryo!  
Efectivamente, Ryo Akiyama había cambiado mucho. Su cara era más madura que antes, y estaba muy alto e incluso un poco musculoso. Vestía con una camiseta sin mangas color negra, y sus eternos pantalones militares color verde aceituna. Por dentro, sin embargo, seguía siendo despreocupado, enérgico y extrovertido. Y aún conservaba su piel bronceada, dientes brillantes y sonrisa resplandeciente. Aquel encanto indescriptible.  
  
Entre que Ryo saludaba a los demás, al fondo apareció Rika. Llegó justo cuando Henry saludaba a Ryo abrazándolo.  
  
¿Qué tal todo, Henry? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Muy bien, por cierto - su voz se convirtió casi en un susurro - felicidades por lo de Rika.  
  
¿Qué? Pero si Rika y yo no...  
  
Ya, pero pronto lo haréis.  
  
Ah...lo dudo ¿pero cómo te has enterado?  
  
Soy muy listo.  
  
Hola, chicos - dijo una voz más o menos femenina. Henry miró: era Rika. Pero Henry ni se inmutó, a pesar de lo guapa que estaba la chica - Henry, oye, una vez más lo...  
  
Sí, ya. Pero no tienes que sentir nada. Gracias a ti descubrí que no me gustabas realmente. En realidad ya no siento nada.  
  
¿Nada de nada?  
  
No - dijo el chico.  
  
No te creo.  
  
Pues hazlo, Rika.  
  
¿De qué habláis? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
De nada, de nada - dijo Henry - Tienes mucha suerte de que una chica como ella te quiera.  
  
¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar Ryo. Henry, volvió con Takato. Ryo preguntó:  
  
¿Es verdad eso, Rika?  
  
¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¡Qué va!  
  
No me mientas...  
  
No te estoy mintiendo, so creído. Voy a saludar a los demás. - dijo yendo hacia los otros. Ryo pensaba "¡Qué bien! ¡Rika me quiere!"  
  
¡Takato, Jen, chicos! Os he echado de menos.  
  
¡Yo a ti también, Rika! Por cierto tenemos que hablar de una cosa.- contestó Jen.  
  
¿De qué?  
  
¡Ya verás!  
Entre tanto, otros dos niños de diez años llegaban al parque. Eran Ai y Makoto:  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué, Makoto?  
  
Ahora, a esperar a que Impmon aparezca.  
  
Niños - dijo una voz de chica - ¿Habéis dicho Impmon?  
FIN  
  
Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo, con su prólogo. Lamento las molestias que pueda haber causado el que, en la anterior versión, los diálogos estuviesen tan juntos (igual, hasta siguen estando juntos aunque los haya separado en mi ordenador, nunca se sabe) ¡Espero que os haya gustado! (o que no os haya aburrido demasiado) Cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, hacedlo mandándome un e-mail a loriengirl88@hotmail.com . ¡Ah! Y por favor os pido, ponedme review!!!!! Buena o mala, quiero saber vuestra opinión... Ah y si queréis leer algún otro de mis fanfic, hay uno de Rika y Ryo (os adoro!!! ^_^) si ponéis en género romance, y en personajes Ruki M. y Ryo A. en las cositas esas de selección de idioma, y todo eso. Trata del pasado de la relación de Rika y Ryo hace cinco años (o sea, en Tamers). ¡Hasta pronto! 


	3. Capítulo 2: una esperanza para el reencu...

Capítulo 2: una esperanza para el reencuentro con nuestros compañeros: la puerta se ha abierto  
Sí, hemos dicho Impmon - contestó Makoto a la desconocida - ¿Quién eres?  
  
Mi nombre es McCoy. Alice McCoy.  
  
El mío Kuraga, Makoto Kuraga. Y ella también es Kuraga, Ai Kuraga. Somos hermanos.  
  
Sí, no lo dudo. Y también sois tamers.  
  
¿Tamers? - preguntó Ai.  
  
Sí, lo sois. Entrenadores digimon.  
  
Pero nuestro digimon se fue - replicó Ai, con tristeza.  
  
¡Claro que se fue! Todos se fueron...pero hay una forma de volver a verlos.  
  
¿Una forma de volver a verlos? - inquirió Makoto.  
  
Sí, la hay. Todo gracias al último programa de mi padre. Si me disculpáis, voy a buscar al resto de los tamers. ¿Qué tal si venís conmigo?  
  
¡Nosotros no vamos con desconocidos! - chilló Ai.  
  
A mí no me conocéis, pero volveréis a ver al resto de los chicos. Ellos también son amigos de Impmon.  
  
¿Makoto?  
  
Está bien, seas quien seas iremos contigo - y juntos, prosiguieron su camino.  
  
¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?  
  
¡Claro, Ai! Es todo un plan, si a la chica le da por hacernos algo, Impmon aparecerá.  
  
Alice McCoy, era una joven de aproximados quince o dieciséis años. Se trataba de una chica de piel extremadamente pálida, y de pelo muy rubio, que llevaba sujeto en un elegante moño. Era una persona retraída, a la que le costaba hacer amigos. Era compasiva y sensible...tanto que la pérdida de Dobermon, hacía cinco años, le había afectado bastante. Vestía una minifalda y unas botas altas negras, y una chaqueta de cuero también negra, lo cual le hacía parecer más pálida si cabía. Por contra, tenía unos bonitos ojos color azul cielo.  
  
Las expectativas de los dos diez añeros, no se vieron realizadas, lo cual por un lado les alivió, y por otro les entristeció. La chica y los dos niños, llegaron finalmente a donde ella quería: a donde se encontraban el resto de los tamers. En aquellos momentos, Kazu se encontraba luchando contra Ryo en una pelea de cartas. Los demás, observaban aquello.  
  
¡Toma esa, Ryo! - exclamó Kazu - Qué ¿no te lo esperabas?  
  
No es que lo esperase, si no que sabía que lo harías. Es la típica jugada de jugador mediocre. Ahora yo uso esta carta...y ya está. Te gané. He llegado a los mil puntos antes que tú.  
  
¡Increíble, Ryo! Bua, ¡Eres el mejor!  
  
No es para tanto, Kazu, probablemente tu derrota se haya debido a algún despiste, pero no a que tengas poco talento, y mucho menos a que yo tenga mucho.  
  
Eso se lo dirás a todos ¿no? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Sólo a la gente importante, como tú - contestó Ryo con una sonrisa.  
  
No empecemos, por Dios - dijo la chica.  
  
Sí, los piropos para luego - dijo otra voz femenina, desconocida para el grupico.  
  
¿Quién demonios...? - preguntó Takato, girándose. Tras ellos, había tres personas, desconocidas para todos. Eran, como ya habréis supuesto, Ai, Makoto y Alice.  
  
¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Rika a la chica.  
  
Bueno, probablemente no me recordéis. Me llamo Alice McCoy, soy hija de Rob McCoy, uno de la banda salvaje. Amigo de tu padre, Wong, amigo de Tal.  
  
¿Qué? - preguntó Henry, extrañado - ¿Tú eres su hija? Entonces...ya caigo. Ya sé quien eres. Eres la chica del Dobermon. El digimon que nos concedió el poder de convertirnos en datos.  
  
Exacto - contestó ella.  
  
¿Y quiénes son esos dos niños? - preguntó Kazu.  
  
¡Somos los entrenadores de Impmon! Yo soy Makoto Kuraga, y ella es Ai Kuraga, mi gemela.  
  
Así que sois vosotros... - dijo Rika con una sonrisa. Seguidamente, se dirigió a Alice:  
  
Se me olvidó darte las gracias aquel día. Pues bien, gracias por todo.  
  
No fue nada, Rika. - las dos chicas se estrecharon la mano.  
  
¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Para qué has venido? - preguntó Jen.  
  
Porque...tengo buenas noticias para todos vosotros.  
  
¿Cuáles? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Mi padre ha descubierto un hueco interdimensional entre este mundo y el mundo digital. Y cree que...  
  
¡VAMOS A IR AL DIGIMUNDO! - exclamó Takato, fuera de sí.  
  
Es una posibilidad - contestó Alice, sonriente - Mi padre, y el de Wong, nos esperan en mi casa ¿venís? Nos lo explicarán todo.  
  
¡Claro que sí! - volvió a exclamar Takato. Todos, llenos de emoción, se levantaron, dispuestos a caminar hasta la casa de aquella chica paliducha. Jen, se acercó sistemáticamente a ella, al parecer quería intentar trabar amistad, y Takato y Henry también lo hicieron. Los dos pequeños, se acercaron a Suzie, pues era más o menos de su edad. Kazu y Kenta, iban juntos, y tanto Rika como Ryo, iban a su bola, probablemente esperando a que el otro le dijese de ir con él. Alice y Jen, hablaban animadamente, y no hacían caso de los chicos, con lo cual, se retrasaron. Takato, dijo a Henry:  
  
¡Hey, chico! Parece que te ha dado un pasmo, no dejas de mirar a McCoy.  
  
¿Qué tiene de malo? Me suena haber jugado con ella de pequeño...  
  
Es guapa ¿verdad?  
  
Bueno.  
  
Te gusta ¿verdad?  
  
¿QUÉ? No seas bestia, por favor. La acabo de conocer.  
  
O sea, que lo de que has olvidado a Rika no es verdad ¿no?  
  
Sí que lo es.  
  
No me mientas...  
  
¡Si te digo que la he olvidado, es que la he olvidado, rediez!  
  
Es posible, pero suena un poco raro. Yo no estaría tan seguro, si fuera tú.  
  
¿Por qué'?  
  
Porque cuando intenté olvidar a Jen, cuando me enteré de lo de Kazu, tampoco pude.  
  
Entre tanto, se comenzó a oír un silbido, de una insoportable cancioncilla (peor que el aserejé, que ya es decir). Al principio, nadie dijo nada, no parecía molestarles, pero cuando ya llevaba un cuarto de hora...  
  
¡A VER! ¿QUIEN ES EL INSOPORTABLE QUE ESTÁ SILBANDO? ¡ME PONE DE LOS NERVIOS! - gritó Rika. El que silbaba, fuera quien fuera, se calló. Ryo, sonrió con malicia. Al poco rato, se volvió a oír el silbidito. Rika miró con furia a los cuatro lados: era Ryo.  
  
¿Así que eras tú? - se dirigió hacia él, y le agarró de una oreja (como Misty agarra a Brock en pokémon) - A ver, SO IDIOTA ¿no te he dicho que te parases hace tiempo?  
  
Sí, lo has dicho ¿y qué? - sonrió y continuó silbando, mientras ambos andaban. Rika apretó más fuerte todavía al chico, el cual parecía estar pasándoselo bomba.  
  
¿Qué pasa Rika? ¿Desafino, o qué?  
  
¿ME ESTÁS VACILANDO? ¡¡¡PARA DE UNA SANTA VEZ!!!  
  
Con una condición.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Dame un beso...  
  
¡ERES UN SALIDO!  
  
Era broma, hija mía.  
  
¡Pues tú y tus bromas, me tenéis HARTA!  
  
¿Sabes, Rika? Me encanta que te pongas así...estás muy...sexy.  
  
Idiota, salido, pervertido...  
  
¡Para, para, que me voy a sonrojar!  
  
No te quejes si un día te dejo sin dientes.  
  
Eres preciosa.  
  
¡Y sigues a lo tuyo!  
  
¿Sabes? Resulta difícil andar con alguien agarrándote de la oreja. Sería mejor si...  
  
¿Si qué?  
  
Déjame decirte antes, que eres la chica más guapa, con los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, eres todo un ángel, al menos por fuera. Tienes un carácter estupendo, y te quiero mucho. ¿Tú me odias de veras?  
  
Di más cosas - dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
Pues bien...tu cutis es tan bello como el culo de un... - entonces, Rika, le pegó un capón.  
  
Tienes una neurona, y está caducada, Akiyama.  
  
Es que me atonto cuando te tengo delante. Estoy demasiado entretenido viendo lo bonita que eres, y además, tus ojos me hipnotizan.  
  
¿Estás de coña?  
  
Tú sabrás...  
  
A ver, está bien ¿de dónde quieres que te agarre?  
  
Del hombro izquierdo, con tu mano por detrás de mi cuello.  
  
¿Así?  
  
Sí. ¿A que no estás cómoda?  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
¿No andarás muy cómoda?  
  
¿Qué insinúas?  
  
...  
  
Indirecta captada, pesao. Agárrame de la cintura si quieres.  
  
Pero si yo no quería... - comenzó a decir Ryo, pero pensó "Cállate, que estás más guapo...". En aquellos momentos, Ai, Makoto y Suzie conversaban alegremente.  
  
¿Así que tuviste a un Deva? - preguntaba Makoto, impresionado.  
  
Sí, pero era muy bueno, no como los demás Deva, que eran malvados.  
  
¿Y cómo se llamaba? - preguntó Ai.  
  
Lopmon, en el nivel hipercampeón se llama Antylamon.  
  
¡Qué guay! - exclamó Makoto.  
  
Vuestro Impmon también era bueno, y Beelzemon también. Eran muy poderosos. - admitió Shiuchon.  
  
¡Ya, Impmon es el mejor! ¿Sabes una cosa, Suzie? - exclamó Mako.  
  
No ¿el qué?  
  
¡Eres una chica muy guapa! - dijo el niño, sonriendo. Shiuchon se puso roja.  
  
Gra...gracias, Mako.  
  
No le hagas mucho caso a mi hermano, se lo dice a todas.  
  
¡No es verdad, Suzie, no le creas, es una mentirosa! ¡Tú eres muy guapa!  
  
Sí, claro, y Mai, Hijuki, Kuyimi, Jonuchi, Anzumi, Izumi, Haibaru, Itxaso, Eneka...  
  
¡No me pongas en ridículo delante de Shiuchon!  
  
Hey, hey - dijo la chica de pelo vino, tratando de poner calma - si yo te creo Mako.  
  
¡Ves, Ai! - dijo el niño sacándole la lengua a su gemela.  
  
¡Chicos! - dijo Alice en aquel momento - ¡Hemos llegado! - todos se detuvieron frente al edificio. Rika y Ryo se soltaron con una sonrisa, y el resto corrió hacia la entrada. Tuvieron que repartirse en dos ascensores, porque eran muchas personas, y además, en un doceavo piso... Cuando todos llegaron, Alice sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, invitando así a entrar al resto de los jóvenes. Pasaron al salón: ahí se encontraban ya Rob McCoy y Tal Wong.  
  
¡Hola, papá! - saludó Henry, un poco sorprendido: no esperaba encontrarse con él aquella tarde.  
  
¡Hola hijo! ¡Hola Suzie!  
  
¡Hola! - saludó la chica, sonriente.  
  
¡Chicos! Cuanto tiempo sin veros... - dijo McCoy - Hay que ver qué guapas estáis Rika, Jen y tú, Suzie. ¡Y qué fuertote está Ryo! ¡Takato! ¡Has crecido mucho! ¡Y vosotros también, Henry, Kazu! ¡Kenta, muy guapo sin gafas! ¿Eh? Pero bueno ¿Quiénes sois vosotros dos? - dijo, refiriéndose a los gemelos.  
  
¡Somos Ai y Makoto Kuraga, señor! ¡Somos los compañeros de Impmon!  
  
Así que de Impmon ¿eh? ¡Vaya, me alegro de conoceros!  
  
Un placer, señor - dijo la siempre educada Ai.  
  
¡Una niñita muy guapa! ¡Y un chaval muy valiente!  
  
¡Lo soy, señor!  
  
Señor McCoy - comenzó a decir Jen.  
  
¿Sí, Jen? ¡Ah! Llamadme Rob.  
  
Eh...Rob... ¿qué es lo que usted y el señor Wong tienen que explicarnos?  
  
¡Ah! Claro, lo del digimundo...Tal ¿vamos a los ordenadores?  
  
¡Claro, amigo! - los dos hombres se levantaron, Alice fue guiando a sus "amigos" hasta la sala de ordenadores.  
  
Está bien. Escuchad todos con muchísima atención, y sin emocionaros demasiado, por favor. Para empezar ¿tenéis todos vuestro d-power?  
  
Yo lo tengo aquí - contestó Takato, sacándolo de su bolsillo - siempre lo llevo conmigo.  
  
Yo también - continuó Rika.  
  
Yo - prosiguió Henry - lo tengo, pero en casa.  
  
¡He traído el tuyo y el de Shiuchon, así que tranquilos los dos!  
  
¡Está bien! - sonrió la niña.  
  
Yo también tengo el mío - contestó Kazu.  
  
Y yo - añadió Kenta.  
  
Yo, estuve por dejarme el mío en casa, pero por suerte no lo hice, y lo tengo aquí mismo - continuó Ryo.  
  
Mako y yo SIEMPRE lo llevamos con nosotros - sonrió Ai.  
  
Yo, lo tengo en mi cuarto - dijo la fría Alice. Tanto Henry como el resto de jóvenes, se quedaron de una pieza. El chico preguntó:  
  
Tú... ¿tienes d-power?  
  
Sí, es de color negro.  
  
Típico - rieron Kazu y Kenta en bajo.  
  
¿Desde cuando lo tienes? - preguntó Takato aquella vez.  
  
Lo encontré cuando apareció Dobermon, pero no le quise decir nada, porque sabía que nos teníamos que separar.  
  
Aun así, Alice - dijo Henry - Dobermon sabrá que eres su compañera.  
  
Puede que lo supiera, pero de todos modos...  
  
¡Recuperaremos a Dobermon y a mi Leomon! - exclamó Jen, llena de confianza.  
  
¿Tú crees?  
  
¡Por supuesto, Alice-chan! - volvió a exclamar la quinceañera. Alice, sonrió levemente y dijo:  
  
Voy a por mi d-power. Papá, Tal, podéis empezar a explicar sin mí si queréis, yo ya lo sé todo.  
  
Da igual, hija. Te esperaremos de todos modos.  
  
Gracias - dijo Alice, caminando hacia su cuarto.  
  
Es mona esa chica... - suspiró Ryo.  
  
¿QUÉ? - exclamó Rika.  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?  
  
Pues sí, puedo decir lo que quiera ¿o no?  
  
...  
  
No estoy comprometido contigo en nada, si lo estuviese, no hubiese dicho nada, claro. Mira, una razón más que tienes.  
  
...si lo estuviésemos, lo hubieras pensado y no me habrías dicho nada, lo cual es PEOR.  
  
Ya veríamos si te lo hubiera dicho.  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
Ya sabes cómo.  
  
Muy astuto, Akiyama, pero no caigo.  
  
Ya veremos... - finalizó el joven, con misterio. Para sus adentros, pensaba: "Con la que te pienso montar"  
  
Entre tanto, en la habitación de Alice...  
  
¿Dónde lo habré metido? ¡Ah! Claro, estará en el cajón de la mesilla... - dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su mesita de noche. Efectivamente, ahí estaba su d-power. Pero al cogerlo...una luz cegadora negruzca la envolvió, y Alice apareció en otro lugar...  
  
¿Qué...demonios ha...pasado?- se auto preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Evidentemente, ya no estaba en su mundo.  
  
¿Quieres recuperar a Dobermon?  
  
¿Eh? ¿Quién me habla? ¡Ah! - la tierra tembló, y se abrió una brecha: apareció Azulongmon, que como recordaréis, es una de las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo.  
  
¿Quieres recuperarlo, niña?  
  
¡Claro que quiero!  
  
Pues entonces haz lo que yo te diga...  
  
En aquellos momentos, en el salón...  
  
¡Cuánto tarda Alice! ¿No? - preguntó Henry.  
  
Tal vez le haya pasado algo... - suscitó Ryo.  
  
¡Anda ya! - exclamó Rika - ¡No me seas neurona caducada, por favor!  
  
Claro, se ve que a ti no te ha debido pasar nunca ninguna cosa rara ¿no? - dijo Ryo, con seriedad.  
  
Para que te enteres, sí.  
  
Pues entonces no te entiendo, Rika - volvió a contestar Ryo. No hubo casi terminado la frase, cuando Alice entró en la estancia.  
  
Hola, perdón por el retraso. No encontraba mi d-power.  
  
¿Ves, Ryo?  
  
Mmm... - dijo Ryo.  
  
¿Pero lo tienes? - preguntó McCoy padre.  
  
¡Claro, claro!  
  
Muy bien, entonces podemos empezar a explicar - enunció Tal.  
  
Está bien, Tal - contestó Rob - Abriré el programa. - el hombre maduro, abrió el susodicho programa. Unas extrañas letras aparecieron en pantalla:  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????-???????????????-?????????????????????-??????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????? ?DOWNLOAD PROGRAM  
  
No os asombréis tanto, chicos, sólo es letra Windings. El otro día, recibimos este e-mail del digimundo. Lo pusimos en una letra legible, pero para colmo, estaba en inglés. Aunque era fácil de traducir, y sacamos algo como "opening program: sirve para ir a otros mundos. Cargarlo en los d- power de los tamers o en un ordenador potente, de procesador pentium 7, a un mínimo de 5000 giga hertzios" - explicó Rob.  
  
¿Y la letra pequeña? - inquirió Henry.  
  
Esa no pudimos traducirla, misteriosamente, al hacerlo sólo salían ceros.  
  
¿Y no habrá algún problema? - cuestionó Rika.  
  
No, tranquilos. Tal y yo lo probamos: ¡estuvimos en el digimundo! Luego, mi mujer Fiorentina, nos sacó de él a través de este mismo ordenador. Con vosotros, pasará lo mismo.  
  
Pero ¿cómo podéis estar tan seguros? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Porque el programa lo creamos Tal, Alice y yo. Os lo explicaré. Cuando acabasteis con d-reaper, como los digimons tenían una longitud de onda similar a la suya, tuvieron que volver a su mundo, o se convertirían en algo similar a él. Tal me dijo que alguna vez os compensaría por ello, y desde entonces, él, Alice y yo, estuvimos haciendo diversos programas para intentar volver al mundo digital. Los primeros veinte, fallaron. ¡Ah! Antes de eso, nos comunicamos a través de la esfera de Grani (el arca) con el digimundo, más concretamente con las cuatro bestias sagradas, en especial con Azulongmon y Zuqhiaomon. Os he de transmitir, que vuestros digimons están muy bien de salud, y otra cosa más. Esto va para ti, Jen.  
  
¿El qué?  
  
Uno de los programas que cargamos en el digimundo, era el llamado "Reborku". Trata básicamente de crear una copia de la aldea del comienzo, donde los digimons renacen. No obstante, puede tener algún fallo, pero lo más probable es que funcione...un día u otro.  
  
¡Qué ilusión!  
  
Disculpe señor McCoy ¿qué ha sido de Grani? - preguntó Takato.  
  
Su esfera se conserva, y esperamos que Reborku haga el resto. Bueno, chicos. Como os iba diciendo, a través de la comunicación con las cuatro bestias sagradas, se fueron probando uno tras otro los programas de abrir la puerta digital y...Tal, sigue tú. Esta parte la conoces mejor que nadie.  
  
Claro, amigo. Enviamos a las bestias sagradas en última instancia el programa que mejor nos salió. Servía para conectar con dimensiones paralelas, pero no sólo eso. Para nada, vamos. Lo más importante, era que tenía la capacidad de convertir a los humanos en datos, en el mundo real, y de sincronizar la longitud cinética-cuántica-molecular-biológica-dativa de los digimons con la de los humanos, también en el mundo real.  
  
¿PODRÍA DECIRLO EN CRISTIANO, POR FAVOR? - pidió Rika.  
  
Que los digimons pueden estar en el mundo real sin ningún problema de que se transformen en d-reaper. Podéis traerlos.  
  
Y ese programa... ¿es el "Opening"?- inquirió Ryo.  
  
¡Exacto! - contestó Tal - El e-mail, lo recibimos de parte de las bestias sagradas, con el asunto "Listo para descargar en los d-power" - todos se quedaron anonadados tras oír la noticia. Les importaba un pimiento lo que pudiera pasarles, sólo gritaban de júbilo. Y con razón, pues volverían a ver a sus compañeros y lo que era mejor, los traerían de vuelta a casa sin ningún problema. Takato saltaba de alegría, junto a Henry y Jen, que lloraba de emoción. Kazu y Kenta bailaban la danza de la lluvia. Ai, Mako y Suzie, se abrazaban entre sí. Alice, permanecía sentada, seria. Y Rika y Ryo, para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban fundidos en un estrecho abrazo. Cuando Rika se dio cuenta:  
  
¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO!  
  
Tu instinto, Rika. Tu instinto.  
  
¡Qué instinto ni qué...peinetas!  
  
¡DE TODOS MODOS, HUBO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA! - dijo Tal, alzando la voz. Todos se callaron.  
  
Ejem...disculpad, chicos -continuó el hombre de cabello azul canoso - "Opening" exigía el sacrificio de un programa. Pero no podíamos controlar cual era. Por suerte, al parecer, ha sido d-reaper el que ha desaparecido.  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe? - inquirió la pequeña Ai.  
  
¿No será...glups...Shaggai? ¿Y si lo es, en vez d d-reaper? - preguntó Rika.  
  
¡No lo creemos para nada! Recuerda, Rika, que Shaggai mantenía sellado a d- reaper. Si hubiese desaparecido, tendríamos una descomunal mancha rosácea por toda la ciudad - contestó Rob.  
  
Qué alivio... - suspiró la pelirroja.  
  
¿Y ahora qué tenemos que hacer? - inquirió Henry.  
  
Di más bien, qué tenemos que hacer nosotros - contestó su padre - Rob y yo os vamos a descargar el programa "Opening" en vuestros d-power, y en una carta dorada. En cinco días, volveréis aquí, e iréis al mundo digital con el Opening program de vuestros d-power, e iréis a buscar a vuestros digimons. Cuando se haga de noche, os enviaremos un mensaje al d-power para avisaros, y volveréis al mundo real con los digimons que hayáis encontrado.  
  
Y digo yo - comenzó Ryo - ¿No sería más práctico volver cuando encontremos a nuestros digimons?  
  
No le he podido hacer nada, Ryo - contestó Tal - exigencias de vuestras madres.  
  
De la mía, lo dudo: trabaja en Italia - contestó el único mayor de edad (o sea, Ryo).  
  
¿No trabajaba en Liechtenstein? - le preguntó Rika.  
  
Hace dos años, sí. Pero ahora no.  
  
De todos modos, pensad en los pequeños - sugirió Rob.  
  
¿Pequeños? - dijo Rika - ¡Si tienen la misma edad que nosotros cuando fuimos! Incluso Shiuchon, aquí presente, fue con siete años.  
  
De todos modos, chicos - continuó Rob, con seriedad - ya está decidido.  
  
Una pregunta, señor Wong ¿Por qué iremos en cinco días, y no hoy mismo? - preguntó Takato.  
  
Tenemos que preparar algunas cosas, y localizar a vuestros digimons para que los encontréis antes. O al menos intentarlo. - contestó el canoso hombre.  
  
Venga chicos, dejadnos vuestros d-power. Nosotros haremos el resto. Alice, hija, tú trae las cartas vírgenes.  
  
Sí, ahora voy.  
  
Tal, amigo mío, ve sacando los cables. Yo me iré metiendo en el "installer".  
  
Claro, Rob - dijo, sacando unos extraños cables, y conectándolos a la descomunal torre del ordenador. Entre tanto, Alice volvió. Su padre le dijo:  
  
¡Muy bien, hija! Ya que estamos, sé tú la primera. Venga, conecta tu d- power al cable, e introduce tu carta virgen en el lector-descargador de cartas - dijo Rob, con emoción. Alice, obedientemente, hizo lo ordenado. En la pantalla, aparecieron dos cuadros de diálogo, con dos porcentajes, uno de la descarga en el d-power, y otro en la carta. A los cinco minutos, apareció un mensaje en pantalla:  
  
Congratulations! Opening program for d-power&d-cards was downloaded successfully  
  
Bueno, Alice, ya lo tienes - dijo Tal.  
  
Gracias - agradeció la chica con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
¿Quién va ahora? - preguntó Rob. Y así, uno tras otro, incluidos los pequeños gemelos Kuraga, recibieron sus correspondientes descargas del programa que sería su salvación y su esperanza: "Opening". Para cuando terminaron, ya era tarde, y todos (menos Alice, puesto que ya estaba en casa) acompañaron a los pequeños Ai y Makoto a su domicilio, y explicaron lo que iban a hacer a sus padres. Aunque en principio estos se negaron, luego aceptaron puesto que Ryo les dijo que él era mayor de edad. Rika hubiese contestado a aquello "pero corto de cerebro", aunque prefirió callarse, para no fastidiar a los gemelos. Además, como a los padres de los hermanos Kuraga, no les pareció que Ryo fuese medio tonto...  
  
Seguidamente, Takato, Jen, Kazu, Kenta, Rika y Ryo (Henry, su hermana y su padre se habían ido juntos) abandonaron la humilde propiedad para dirigirse a sus casas. Llegaron primero a casa de Kenta, donde Kazu iba a pasar aquella noche. Kenta dijo a los demás:  
  
Total, que al final ni fiesta de reencuentro, ni hablar tranquilamente, ni nada...  
  
¿Te parece poco que podamos volver a digimundo, Kenta? - preguntó la dulce Jen.  
  
¡No, no! Es sólo que... no sé...quería hacer algo de lo que os he dicho, como en los viejos tiempos. Además, Rika y Ryo tendrán mucho que contarnos, sobre por ejemplo, de cuando Ryo se mudó de Fukuoka a Shinjuku.  
  
Bueno, Kenta - comenzó Ryo - si tanto interés tienes en hacer algo, mañana a la tarde no hay nadie en mi casa, con lo cual podemos hacer una fiestecilla.  
  
¡SÍIIIIIIIII! ¡Veremos la casa del entrenador legendario! - gritó Kazu.  
  
A mí también me parece una buena idea - añadió Kenta, sonriendo.  
  
Yo también estoy de acuerdo - continuó Jen.  
  
Y yo también ¿Rika? - preguntó Takato.  
  
Psé, si os hace ilusión...  
  
¡Entonces decidido! ¿A qué hora nos pasamos por tu casa, Ryo? - inquirió nuevamente Takato - Y lo que es más importante ¿cuál es tu dirección?  
  
Pos...pasaos hacia...las cuatro. Y vivo en el número 40 de la calle Fuji. ¿Sabéis donde está?  
  
Claro, Ryo, no somos tontos - contestó Rika.  
  
Tú ya sé que lo sabes, Rika.  
  
Yo también lo sé. Es donde está la pizzería Hikaru ¿no?  
  
¡Exacto! Justo en frente, Takato.  
  
¿Y en qué piso vives?  
  
Como que no lo sabes, Rika...  
  
No me acuerdo, so burro.  
  
En el 5º C.  
  
Está bien - dijo la pelirroja - Bueno, chicos, yo me voy ¿alguien viene?  
  
Yo te acompaño - dijo Ryo - Me pilla de paso.  
  
¡Qué va a pillarte de paso!  
  
Bueno, no me alejo demasiado. Además, tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa...  
  
Bueno, está bien. Nadie te prohíbe venir.  
  
¡Os acomp... - comenzó a decir Takato.  
  
¡Takato y yo tenemos que ir a un sitio! - le cortó Jen.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¡Claro! ¿No lo recuerdas? - le guiñó un ojo con disimulo.  
  
¡Ah! Claro..."ese" sitio. Bueno, chicos ¡adiós!  
  
¡Espera, Takato! - exclamó Ryo. Jen ya agarraba a Takato por la manga de su camiseta, con impaciencia - No le llames a Henry, ya me encargaré yo ¿OK?  
  
¡Claro, Ryo! ¡Adiós, chicos!  
  
¡Adiós! - dijeron los demás.  
  
Venga, Ryo. Vamos de una santa vez.  
  
¡Claro, Rika! Adiós Kazu, adiós Kenta.  
  
¡Adiós, rey! - exclamó Kazu. Rika y Ryo comenzaron a caminar. Cuando se alejaron un poco, Kazu dijo a Kenta.  
  
¡Me ha nombrado antes a mí que a ti!  
  
Estás peor de lo que pensaba, Kazu...anda, vamos p'adentro.  
  
¡Akiyama es el mejor!  
  
No te me amaricones... - y entraron en la vivienda. Entre tanto, Rika preguntaba:  
  
Bueno ¿de qué me tenías que hablar?  
  
¿Mañana a la mañana tienes algún plan?  
  
Eh...no. ¿Por qué?  
  
Me tienes que hacer un favor - dijo cogiéndole sus manos entre la suyas.  
  
Vale, vale. Ya veré... ¡pero suéltame, por favor!  
  
Está bien - dijo, obedeciendo - ¿Qué talla usas?  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
¡Espera! No saques conclusiones equivocadas. Tú responde.  
  
Talla de qué.  
  
De vestido.  
  
¡JA! Esa ha sido buena, Ryo. ¿Vestido? ¿Yo? - y se comenzó a reír - De todos modos, dime primero para qué lo quieres saber.  
  
Luego te digo, primero contéstame, por favor.  
  
Ya puedes ir despidiéndote...  
  
Rika...Bueno, pues...tendré que pedírselo a Jen...o a Alice.  
  
No sé de vestido, pero por si te sirve, de camiseta la treinta y seis, y de pantalón la treinta y seis, o la treinta y ocho, y a veces la cuarenta. ¡Y ni se te ocurra pedirme otro tipo de talla, que te conozco!  
  
Tranquila, con eso me basta.  
  
¿Y para qué lo quieres saber?  
  
Para...verás...es que...va a ser el cumpleaños de...mi madre, y quiero regalarle un vestido, y he pensado que tú...me podrías ayudar. Y servir de modelo.  
  
¿Usamos la misma talla, o qué?  
  
Sí, sí, claro. Por cierto, ¿tanto odias los vestidos?  
  
¡No! En realidad...  
  
¿En realidad?  
  
Prométeme que no te vas a reír...  
  
Prometido.  
  
Siempre he querido tener un vestido de tela azul oscura, de esa tan suave, de esos vestidos de gala...me parecen preciosos...¡Pero no lo vayas diciendo por ahí!  
  
¡Tranquila! Puf ¡no te lo vas a creer! Justo el tipo de vestido que me has descrito, es el que le pensaba comprar a mi madre.  
  
¿En serio? Una cosa, Ryo.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Cuando compres el vestido...¿podría hacerme con él una foto en el fotomatón?  
  
¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
Sí.  
  
¡Claro, Rika! Si quieres, nos hacemos una foto juntos.  
  
Bien, vale...  
  
Por cierto, ¿aún guardas la que nos hicimos hace dos años?  
  
A decir verdad, siempre la...llevo conmigo - dijo, sonrojándose.  
  
Yo también - dijo, también sonrojándose - ¿Sabes? Estás muy guapa con la luz del atardecer... - dijo, cogiendo una vez más sus manos entre las suyas - ¿Te parece bien si terminamos lo de ayer, lo de tu casa? Algo inesperado nos interrumpió... y siento haberme reído.  
  
Ya, pero...  
  
¿Pero qué?  
  
Que aquí nos va a ver todo el mundo - dijo, coquetamente.  
  
No hay problema, si es por eso, ahí tenemos un matorral estupendo. Nos sentamos tras él...  
  
Tengo una idea mejor. Lo de antes lo decía de coña, no hay ni un alma en esta calle, a estas horas, con lo cual... - dijo, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Ryo.  
  
Aquí mismo ¿eh? Da igual el lugar... - contestó él, enlazando a Rika por la cintura. Se comenzaron a besar con una mezcla de ternura y pasión. A lo lejos, había dos sombras....si se aguzaba un poco más la vista, se podría ver a una mujer de unos cincuenta y dos años, de pelo castaño canoso, y a otra mujer muy guapa, de pelo rubio, ojos lilas que no debía pasar los treinta y cinco años: la madre y la abuela de Rika. A su vez, ellas podían apreciar también a lo lejos dos sombras, que debían ser un chico y una chica besándose.  
  
¡Qué bonito! - exclamó la abuela de Rika - Cómo se quieren los jóvenes de hoy.  
  
Sí, oye, mejor que no les molestemos, giremos hacia la derecha, no tardaremos demasiado más.  
  
Claro hija...  
  
Ay, cómo me gustaría que esa fuese Rika-chan... - y sin más dilación, tomaron aquel desvío. Lo que nunca sabrían sería las identidades de aquellas dos sombras: Rika y Ryo.  
  
Entre tanto, Takato y Jen, llegaban a casa de la chica.  
  
¡Vaya paseo más estimulante! - exclamó la chica - Muchas gracias por seguirme la corriente, Takato. ¡Qué bien que Rika y Ryo hayan estado a solas.  
  
Sí, qué bien.  
  
¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
Bueno, en realidad sí. Creo que he hecho mal al hacer esto...  
  
¿Por qué' ¿Por Henry?  
  
¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Bueno, no hace falta ser muy observador...  
  
Ya. Él dice que ha olvidado a Rika, pero yo no estaría tan seguro.  
  
Es verdad...vaya. Pensaba que sería una buena idea, pero...  
  
¡No te preocupes, Jen!  
  
No, sí que me preocupo. He sido una mala chica...  
  
¡No lo has sido! Tú solo querías ayudar a dos personas a que se quieran.  
  
Bueno...sí, tal vez..Tienes razón, Takato. Tú siempre estás ahí cuando se te necesita...siempre. Gracias por todo - dijo, besándole dulcemente la mejilla..Takato se puso como un tomate.  
  
Gra-gracias, Jen.  
  
Bueno, ¡adiós, Takato!  
  
¡Adiós!  
  
Entre tanto, en la puerta de la casa de Rika.  
  
Bueno, Ryo. Gracias por acompañarme.  
  
¡De nada! Ha sido un placer, en especial...  
  
¡Calla, calla! Como nos oiga mi madre...  
  
Jé, bueno. Mañana me paso a recogerte para ir a por el vestido a las diez - la besó en la mejilla.  
  
Está bien, por cierto, Ryo...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Si sigues así de majo, es posible que algún día acepte ser tu novia. Aún no, pero cada vez estás más cerca.  
  
Estupendo, aunque no te des demasiada prisa. ¡Adiós!  
  
Adiós - dijo, extrañada por aquella última frase de Ryo, y entrando en su casa.  
Entre tanto, Henry estaba tumbado en su cama, una vez más.  
  
"Lo que me faltaba - se decía - al final Takato ha resultado tener razón. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Rika, pero Ryo...Ryo tiene todas las papeletas. Debería hablar con él...no, mejor no. No quiero interferir...De todos modos, Rika me lo dejó bien claro: nunca me va a querer, quiere a Ryo. Además Alice...no sé, tampoco está tan mal. Es guapa, simpática. Un poco callada, pero bueno. Y esos ojos azul celeste...son más bonitos que los de Rika ¡vaya! Hay algo de Alice que me gusta más que de Rika. Y eso que los ojos de Rika ya son casi un mito para mí. Tal vez haya más cosas de Rika que me parezcan peores que de Alice. Tal vez incluso me llegue a enamorar de Alice...No, no lo creo. De todos modos, si hay alguien que puede sustituir a Rika, es ella".  
  
FIN  
  
De momento, me despido de vosotros, pero para los que quieran seguir leyendo este Fanfict, en cuanto escriba más lo pondré en esta web. ¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? ¡Personalmente, me encanta! ¡Ya sabéis, todas vuestras dudas, sugerencias, quejas etc a loriengirl88@hotmail.com! ¡Ah, y este fanfic lo dedico a todas mis amigas, a aquellos que les guste la pareja Rika&Ryo, y a todo aquel que adore esta serie como yo lo hago! ¡Aunque parezca pesada, por favor, poned review! ¡Gracias a aquellos que ya lo hayan hecho, y también a los que ya lo hayan hecho, e incluso a todo aquel que, simplemente haya leído mi fict! 


	4. Capítulo 3: Recordemos los viejos tiempo...

Capítulo 3: recordemos los viejos tiempos. La fiesta de Ryo.  
El día amaneció soleado en Shinjuku oeste, lo cual era bastante normal, puesto que se encontraban en época estival. En aquellos instantes, Henry Wong se vestía para desayunar: eran las nueve de la mañana. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba:  
  
Definitivamente soy ESTÚPIDO. Tuve que decirle que hiciese lo que quisiera, que no me importaría... ¡pero sí que me importa!  
  
Flash back  
  
El teléfono sonó en casa de los Wong. Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, con lo cual era un poco extraño. Henry se levantó a cogerlo.  
  
¿Diga?  
  
Eres Henry ¿no? Soy Ryo.  
  
¡Ah! Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal?  
  
Bien, muy bien, gracias. Oye, que mañana vamos a hacer un fiestorro en mi casa, a las cinco de la tarde. Estás invitados, y si quieres, Shiuchon también puede venir.  
  
Yo sí que puedo ir, pero mi hermana tiene que hacer un examen mañana, para comenzar el instituto el año que viene.  
  
Qué lástima...pero tú vendrás ¿no?  
  
Claro, iré, cómo no. ¿Dónde vives?  
  
En la calle Fuji nº 40, 5ºC.  
  
¡Ah! Donde la pizzería Hikaru ¿no?  
  
Eh...sí. Joé, todo el mundo se guía por lo mismo...Oye, ¿y si pedimos ahí la comida? ¿Os gusta a todos la pizza?  
  
Sí, que yo sepa sí. ¿A ti?  
  
Siempre y cuando no lleve anchoas...Genial, así no incendiaré nada.  
  
¿Se te da mal cocinar?  
  
Sí, soy un desastre...Un día hubo que llamar a los bomberos. Pero me viene de familia, mi padre no sabe hacer un huevo frito.  
  
¿Qué coméis, pues?  
  
Comida precocinada, o si no pedimos comida a restaurantes. Tenemos pasta de sobra.  
  
¿Y tu madre?  
  
Trabaja en Italia.  
  
¡Ah! Si es verdad...  
  
Por cierto, te quería hablar de otra cosa más.  
  
¿De qué?  
  
De lo que me has dicho esta tarde. No se qué de que a Rika le gusto. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Sois amigos íntimos? ¿Es verdad? Ella dijo que no lo era.  
  
No sé si hablaría en serio, cuando me lo dijo.  
  
¿Pero cuando fue?  
  
Es que...la llamé ayer. Fue para...  
  
¿Para?  
  
Declararme.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿Hablas en serio?  
  
Sí...Rika me lleva gustando mucho tiempo.  
  
Ya. Oye, pues perdona, no sabía nada, y e intentado ligar con ella...es que a mí también me gusta.  
  
Hey, Ryo que da igual.  
  
No, no. Para nada da igual. No coquetearé más con ella, tranqui, y si quieres, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para declararnos.  
  
¡Que no Ryo! Yo, ya lo tengo superado. Además, ella me dio calabazas, y me dijo además, que era un no sincero e invariable.  
  
Joder, qué burra... ¿en serio que ya no te...  
  
No, y deja de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, anda, que mi hermana anda pululando por aquí. Tú haz lo que quieras, no me importará. No te preocupes más por mí.  
  
Muchas gracias Jenrya. Te dejo, que las hamburguesas ya están hechas. ¡Hasta mañana!  
  
Adiós, Ryo.  
  
Fin del flash back.  
  
Y justo después de colgar, voy y me doy cuenta de que me he metido la gran parida al no aceptar la propuesta de Ryo. Qué bazofia... - suspiró, enfadado consigo mismo mientras salía de su cuarto a desayunar. En la cocina, tan sólo estaba su hermanita.  
  
¡Hola, Henry-kun!  
  
Hola Shiuchon - contestó él, con extrema lentitud - ¿Y papá y mamá?  
  
Papá está con el señor Mc Coy, y mamá ha ido a la compra.  
  
Qué cosas. Pásame el colacao, anda.  
  
Toma.  
  
Gracias. Por cierto, esta tarde tienes el examen para la secundaria ¿no?  
  
Sí, claro.  
  
Vale, vale. Y esta mañana estudiarás ¿verdad?  
  
No, que va. Ya me lo sé todo. He quedado con Ai y Mako. ¡Creo que ha Mako le gusto! ¡Qué vergüenza!  
  
Pues mira, suerte que tienes. Yo no me como un rosco.  
  
Lo dices por Rika ¿verdad? - Henry se atragantó con el desayuno.  
  
¿QUÉ cof, cof, QUÉ HAS DICHOOOOO? ¿CÓMO SABES ESO?  
  
Bueno, el otro día hoy como le pediste salir. En aquel momento, pasaba por al lado de tu habitación, ya sabes que soy muy curiosa...  
  
Asquerosa maruja...  
  
¡Oye, seguro que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo!  
  
Mmmm...  
  
Pero tranquilo. No diré nada a nadie.  
  
Más te vale, suficiente tengo ya con que ella no me quiera.  
  
Ya. Por cierto...una declaración un poco sosa ¿no?  
  
¡Shiuchon!  
  
¿Qué? Es la pura verdad.  
  
Genial, por tanto desde hoy, soy un estúpido, no me como una rosca, y además soso.  
  
Y feo.  
  
Y feo... ¡Shiuchon! - la niña comenzó a reírse.  
  
¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!  
  
Entre tanto, en casa de Ryo, el chico miraba hacia ambos lados antes de entrar en la habitación de su padre. Ya dentro, comenzó a rebuscar en su cazadora. Sonrió cuando encontró su cartera, y la abrió, pero en aquel momento...  
  
¡Ryo! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer?! - era su padre, que acababa de salir del baño del interior de la habitación.  
  
¡Nada, nada! - pero en realidad pensaba "Mierda, ya la he cagao".  
  
En busca de oro ¿eh?  
  
Pues...sí.  
  
Para qué.  
  
¡Para comprarle un vestido a mamá! Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños.  
  
¿Ah sí? Joé, se me había olvidado...pero juraría que es en septiembre.  
  
¡Qué va! Despistado...  
  
Bueno, si tú lo dices...anda, pilla lo que te dé la gana. Total, estamos forraos.  
  
¡Gracias! Cogeré un milloncejo o así.  
  
¡No te pases! Con cien mil, te basta.  
  
Jo, jo...vale.  
  
Y por cierto...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Ya que estás, me compras un bote de gomina...de tu dinero, que ya sé que te echas medio bote diario.  
  
¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?  
  
Se te ve. Llevas el pelo más engominado que Jon Travolta.  
  
Bueno, vale. Por cierto, esta tarde van a venir aquí unos amigos ¿OK?  
  
¿Cuáles?  
  
Pues...Jen, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Henry y Rika-chan, claro.  
  
Está bien, pero no os carguéis nada ni montéis algún tipo de orgía.  
  
Buena idea, papá.  
  
Ryo...  
  
Era broma, mamón. Me voy, he quedado con Rika para lo del vestido de mamá.  
  
Eso, piérdete un rato.  
  
¡Que te salga bien la comida! - y cerró la puerta de la casa. Maoko dijo:  
  
Je, je...ya verás tu comida. De primero, sopa de anchoas, de segundo, anchoas a la vinagreta, y de tercero, ¡pastel de anchoas! Pa que se joda bien jodido.  
  
Entre tanto, en casa de Rika...  
  
¡Qué guapa te has puesto hoy, hija! - exclamaba Miyuki - ¡Cómo se nota que Ryo ha vuelto!  
  
NO es por él.  
  
¿Y por qué, entonces?  
  
Sin más, me ha dado la gana ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Pues qué pena, hacéis una pareja lindísima.  
  
¡Pero si él es Matusalén!  
  
Oye, que sólo os lleváis cuatro añitos.  
  
Y qué.  
  
Bueno, yo apoyaría vuestra relación hasta sus últimas consecuencias. No me negarás que es un chico muy guapo, y que está muy bien.  
  
Bueno, no está mal del todo.  
  
Eso se traduce por lo que he dicho yo. Además, hija, ya es hora de que vayas teniendo algo de vida sentimental ¿no?  
  
Ya, claro, para luego casarme, que mi marido me deje preñada, y al enterarse vaya y se largue, no sin antes darme los papales del divorcio ¿no?  
  
Pero eso no te va a pasar a ti, lo presiento. Ryo es un buenazo...en todos los sentidos. Además ¿a que besa muy bien?  
  
¡Hey, a ver qué insinúas! ¡No ha pasado nada de eso!  
  
Desde lueeeeeego.  
  
Cree lo que quieras, malpensada. - en aquel momento, sonó el timbre de la casa.  
  
Me voy, mamá. Ese será Ryo.  
  
¡Que os lo paséis bien!  
  
Ya, claro, adiós - y la chica cerró airadamente la puerta. Salió al jardín, donde Ryo la esperaba donde acostumbraba a hacerlo: en el estanque.  
  
Ahora que tienes tanto dinero, ¿por qué no os compráis una casa de este tipo en vez de gorronear en la mía?  
  
Ya ves, es que si no, no tiene gracia.. Estás muy guapa hoy también ¿vamos?  
  
Sí, vamos. - contestó Rika. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial.  
  
Entre tanto, en otro lugar, se encontraban Takato y Jen, más concretamente en el parque.  
  
Hacía tiempo que no qedábamos nosotros dos solos, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿No Takato?  
  
Sí, Jen.. Tienes razón, tengo nostalgia de ello, ahora, últimamente, sólo estamos con todo el mundo, nunca tenemos tiempo para nuestra amistad.  
  
Ha sido una idea estupenda el quedar hoy a solas...¿pero qué te ocurre Takato? Te noto algo triste...  
  
¿Qué? NO, Jen, te equivocas, no me pasa nada.  
  
Sí que te pasa algo, Takato, y creo saber lo que es....estás preocupado por Henry ¿verdad?  
  
¡No, no!...bueno...sí. La verdad, me parece una pena que Rika no le ame. No harían mala pareja ¿verdad?  
  
Bueno....si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo opino que Rika-chan hace mejor pareja con Ryo. Henry es demasiado....formal para ella. Ryo es más un "viva la vida".  
  
¿Qué opina ella de él?  
  
¿De quien?  
  
De Ryo.  
  
Estuve hablando ayer con ella de eso....  
  
Flash back nª2  
  
Os he echado de menos - dijo Rika.  
  
¡Yo a ti también, Rika! Ven, tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.... - contestó Jen.  
  
¿De qué?  
  
Ya verás... - las dos chicas se metieron donde Kazu y Kenta solían jugar a cartas.  
  
Bueno, qué, Jen ¿me lo vas a decir ya?  
  
Claro Rika - la chica se asomó por si había alguien cerca que pudiera oírlas. Al no ser así, dijo:  
  
¿Qué me dices de tu vida sentimental?  
  
¿Qué? Pero si es nula...  
  
No te hagas la tonta, entre Ryo y tú, hay algo.  
  
Te equivocas, Jen. No hay nada. De todos modos...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Juró que te partiré la cara como le digas esto a alguien ¡entiendes Juri?  
  
Claro, tranquila.  
  
Ryo me gusta.  
  
¡Je, lo sabía! Exactamente, ¿qué piensas de él?  
  
Bueno, no sé...nunca le he dicho nada de esto a nadie....ni tampoco pienso hacerlo...  
  
No te andes por las ramas, y contéstame ya.  
  
Tranquila, que ya iba...la verdad es que creo que está muy bien...sólo hay que verlo...  
  
Ya, tienes razón...  
  
¡Eh, tú!  
  
¡Tranquila, que no te lo voy a robar!  
  
Más te vale...  
  
¿Sólo te gusta su físico?  
  
¡Qué va! Me río mucho con él, es un bromista sin remedio, y es muy cariñoso, y...bueno, casi que no te lo digo.  
  
Hazlo por favor. Luego, me podrás preguntar cualquier cosa.  
  
¿Cualquier cosa? - Jen asintió. Rika sonrió con malicia y dijo, casi susurrando.  
  
Besa que te mueres.  
  
¡Je, estás absolutamente colada! Un segundo...y si no ha habido nada, ¿entonces cómo es que...  
  
Me refiero a que no somos novios. Pero bueno, un verano da para mucho...¡basta de preguntas! ¿Y tú, te gusta algún chico?  
  
Eh, pues sí...  
  
Ahora mismo, me vas a decir quien...  
  
¡Eh, chicas! - dijo una voz animada, la de Kazu - ¡Voy a echarle una partida de cartas al rey! ¿Queréis ver mi triunfo?  
  
¡Un segundo, Kazu! - sonrió Jen - ¿Vamos, Rika?  
  
Claro, será estupendo ver como Ryo aplasta a ese holotúrido.  
  
¡Je, está bien!  
  
Quieta, antes dime quien es...  
  
Bien, pues es... - cuando Jen llegó a recordar aquello, hubo algo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Takato. (fin del Flash back).  
  
¡Jen, Jen! ¿te pasa algo? ¿Por qué no hablas?  
  
¿Eh? Ah, perdona, me había quedado medio empanada....¿por dónde iba?  
  
Ibas a decirme el qué pensaba Rika de Ryo.  
  
¡Ah! Eso. Perdona, pero es que le prometí que no lo contaría...  
  
¡Ah! No importa, Jen, no te preocupes.  
  
Gracias - ambos se sonrieron.  
  
Eh, Jen - dijo Takato - ¿No es ese de ahí Henry?  
  
A ver - dijo ella, agudizando la vista - pues sí, sí que es.  
  
¿Vamos con él?  
  
Pero hoy es...nuestro día.  
  
Bueno, Jen, como quieras...  
  
¡No, no! Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Henry nos necesita en estos momentos...vamos con él.  
  
¿Segura?  
  
¡Completamente! - sonrió Jen.  
  
¡Está bien, vamos!  
  
Entre tanto, Akiyama y Nonaka (qué bien suenaaaaa...) se introducían en una prestigiosa tienda (o sea, cara) de vestidos de gala.  
  
Una cosa, Ryo, ¿cuánto te piensas gastar?  
  
Psché, mi pad...digo...he cogido de MI hucha cien mil.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
No es tanto.  
  
Bueno...no es una cantidad muy baja, la verdad.  
  
Bah, que se le va a hacer...venga, coge el vestido que te parezca bonito.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Pero no querías el azul ese que me gustaba a mí?  
  
Ya, por eso, te parece bonito ¿no?  
  
No hay quien te entienda, ni que fuera para mí - la chica, puso cara de confusión, y se encaminó hacia la sección de vestidos. Ryo se sonrió a sí mismo. Al poco, Rika gritó:  
  
¡Ryo! ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Ven!  
  
Voy - llegó - ¡Vaya, es muy bonito! ¿Es el que te gustaba?  
  
Sí... - suspiró Rika.  
  
¿Es de tu talla?  
  
Sí, supongo...bueno ¿vamos a caja?  
  
¡No! Pruébatelo antes ¿no?  
  
Claro, probármelo...ahora salgo - la chica se metió en uno de los vestidores - pasaron un par de minutos, y salió. Ryo se quedó boquiabierto. Tan sólo pudo murmurar:  
  
Qué guapa...  
  
¿Qué te parece, Ryo? ¿Me queda bien?  
  
Estás preciosa, superflua, magnífica, guapísima...te queda de maravilla.  
  
¿Y a tu madre?  
  
¿A ella? Eh...sí, también le quedará bien...no tanto como a ti, por supuesto. Métete en el vestuario, anda, que te voy a hacer unas fotos...  
  
¿QUÉ? - exclamó Rika.  
  
Joder, con el vestido puesto, claro. ¿Qué habáis pensado?  
  
De ti, cualquier cosa.  
  
Veo que no has cambiado, Rika. Sigues tan...sarcástica. Tenías razón en lo de que ibas a seguir siendo borde conmigo, pero descuida, será cuestión de poco tiempo que te vuelva a tener dominada.  
  
Las ganas.  
  
¡Ja! Ya verás, no te podrás resistir al encanto Akiyama - sonrió Ryo, poniéndose en pose triunfal. Rika comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.  
  
¡Es lo más cutre que he oído nunca! ¡Pfff! ¡Tendrías que verte! - Ryo también comenzó a reír.  
  
¡Je, je, je! ¿Ves Rika? ¡Quería que te rieras y lo he lograo, te vuelvo a controlar!  
  
¡Je,je! - rió también Rika, pero súbitamente reaccionó, pegándole un tortazo a Ryo en toda la jeta.  
  
¡Joé, Rikita! ¿A qué vino eso?  
  
Por creído. Hazme la foto, y vamos a caja.  
  
Está bien ¡sonríe! - Rika no sonrió. Ryo dijo - Encanto Akiyama... - ella intentó aguantar, por orgullo, más que nada, pero no pudo, y volvió a reír. Ryo hizo unas cuantas fotos de aquel momento surrealista.  
  
Bueno, esto ya está...vístete y vamos a pagar ¿OK?  
  
Claro, pero... ¿qué tal si te sales del vestuario?  
  
¡Ya iba, ya iba!  
  
Sí, sí... - dijo Rika, cuando Ryo hubo salido. Cerró las cortinas. Al poco tiempo, salió, con el vestido en la mano. Ella y Ryo, lo fueron a pagar, y salieron del establecimiento.  
  
Oye Ryo - dijo Rika - ¿has comenzado un carrete nuevo sólo por lo del vestido?  
  
En principio sí, pero he pensado que podríamos hacer fotos de la fiesta .  
  
Vale, me parece una buena idea. Por cierto ¿qué haremos en la fiesta?  
  
Pues bueno, un poco antes bajaré a comprar unas pizzas a la pizzería Hikaru, y unos refrescos, así no se incendiará nada. Luego, las comeremos, mientras hablamos de del pasado, y luego he pensado que podríamos hacer un karaoke, uno canta y los demás bailan.  
  
¿VAS A CANTAR? - dijo Rika, terrorificada.  
  
Claro, todo el mundo. Tú también.  
  
¡Ah, no! Ni hablar, yo no pienso hacer el ridículo.  
  
¿Por qué? Con la voz tan dulce que tienes...  
  
¿Me estás vacilando, Akiyama? ¿No sabes como me llaman en el colegio?  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
Vocacho, porque tengo voz de macho. ¡Venga, ríete!  
  
No lo voy a hacer. Puede que tengas la voz un poco grave al hablar, pero hay mucha gente que al cantar le cambia radicalmente la voz. Tú tienes pinta de cantar bien, va en serio.  
  
Lo dices por halagarme.  
  
No, Rika, lo digo en serio. El que canta mal, soy yo. Provoqué la inundación del 97.  
  
¿Qué inundación?  
  
No sé, alguna habrá habido ese año ¿no? - sonrió Ryo. Rika también sonrió, cálidamente, y dijo:  
  
Por NADA del mundo cambies, Ryo.  
  
Ni tú - en aquel momento, se miraron con cariño. Ryo tomó a Rika por la cintura, y acercó su rostro al de la chica. Ella deslizaba las manos por su cuello, pero justo en aquel momento...  
  
¡¡¡¡RINGGGGGG!!!!! - era el móvil de Rika. Puso cara de "cagüen to lo se menea", se soltó de Akiyama, y contestó de mal humor al teléfono:  
  
¡¿Quien es el oportuno que llama?!  
  
I churo bis hi ba?  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Camons nará?  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Har we everla?  
  
Ande y que le den por culo.  
  
¡Kome da aho! (en japonés, "tú eres estúpido").  
  
¡Saionara! - y colgó . Estaba de muy mal gas. Ryo, le fue a poner una mano en su hombro, para tratar de calmarla, pero ella le cogió dicha mano, con la otra le agarró por la nuca, y le besó apasionadamente. Ryo se quedó flipando.  
  
Jo...do...  
  
¿Qué pasa, Akiyama? ¿Pensabas que yo no sabía besar, o qué?  
  
Lo...haces...de...miedo...  
  
Hum. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¡Y deja de poner cara de pasmao, que suficiente tengo con que esa vieja se nos haya quedao mir... ¡OSTRAS, QUE ES MI ABUELA!  
  
¿QUÉ? - dijo Ryo, reaccionando. Rika corrió hacia la mujer, puso cara de "Mierda..." y le suplicó.  
  
Abuela, que...oye, que esto no parece lo que es...o sea, que no lo es que parece lo ¡ay! ¡Que no es lo que parece!  
  
Rika, pero si no importa, me alegro mucho. ¡Y tu madre también lo hará!  
  
¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Ni palabra de esto, por favor! Ha sido sólo un... ¡desliz! ¡Sí, eso! No le digas nada, por favor...  
  
Está bien, tranquila...voy a hacer la compra. ¡Adiós, Ryo-kun! Adiós, Rika.  
  
Ad-i-ós... - Rika volvió con Ryo.  
  
Jolín, ha ido por un pelo. No le va ha decir nada a mi madre.  
  
Esto de tener una relación en secreto es la mar de emocionante...  
  
¡Que yo no tengo una relación contigo!  
  
Aún no, pero cada día pasa menos.  
  
¿Insinúas que vamos a acabar siendo novios?  
  
Sí, estoy seguro, no te resistirás, no podrás hacerlo.  
  
A qué.  
  
A mi...cosa.  
  
Ya veremos.  
  
Je, je, je... - dijo él. Ambos continuaron caminando, aquella vez hacia la tienda de discos, donde habían acordado ir mientras pagaban el vestido, para comprar música y animar la fiesta.  
Entre tanto, en el parque, Jen, Takato y Henry disfrutaban de unos helados, mientras permanecían sentados en un banco. Jen y Takato, observaban a Henry atentamente, vigilando todas sus gestos, miradas, y movimientos. Él, ya comenzaba a sentirse...observado.  
  
¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Por qué no me quitáis ojo de encima?  
  
¡Por nada, por nada! ¿Verdad, Jen?  
  
¡Claro, por nada! - contestó la joven, nerviosamente.  
  
Ya. No os hagáis los idiotas, sé que es por lo de Rika, estoy seguro. Lo que no sé, es cómo TÚ, JEN, TE HAS ENTERADO.  
  
Eh...esto...Rik...  
  
Se lo has contado, ¿no Takato?  
  
¡No, nada de eso! Ella se ha enterado por su cuenta.  
  
Eso era lo que iba a decir, Henry.  
  
Genial, Jen. En principio, sólo lo sabías tú. Luego te empeñaste en contárselo a tu primo. Acepté. El otro día se enteró también Rika, y me dio calabazas, ayer me llamó Ryo, y también se enteró. Hoy va y se entera Shiuchon, ¡y ahora resulta que tú también lo sabes, Jen!  
  
¡Henry, a mí no me ha dicho nadie directamente que tú estés enamorado de Rika-chan, YO me lo he supuesto!  
  
Sí, claro.  
  
¿No confías en mí, o qué? - gritó Jen, enfadada. Henry agachó la cabeza, y murmuró:  
  
Perdona, Jen. Desde que Rika me dijo que no, estoy que no me conozco a mí mismo - elevó la cabeza, sonrió a Takato y Jen y continuó - Creí que ya lo tenía superado, pero no es así en absoluto - acabó el helado - Si me disculpáis, me voy a casa, quiero estar solo un rato - se levantó del banco, y comenzó a caminar. Takato reaccionó y gritó:  
  
¡Henry! ¿Irás a la fiesta de Ryo? - Henry se volteó y contestó:  
  
¡Claro! ¡Adiós! - comenzó a caminar, sumido en sus pensamientos, que poco a poco le iban aturdiendo a su mente. De repente, oyó una voz de chica detrás de él y unos pasos apresurados. Se giró una vez más, y se paró, diciendo:  
  
Ah, ¡Hola Alice! - la chica paró ante él, tosió ligeramente, sonrió y dijo:  
  
Hola, Henry. ¿Qué tal?  
  
Pues mal, la verdad.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Cosas mías.  
  
Entiendo... yo también suelo ser reservada con mis problemas, Henry. Por si te sirve de consuelo, alégrate de que pronto puedas volver a ver a tu compañero.  
  
Ya, tienes toda la razón, Alice.  
  
Bueno, Henry, hasta que nos volvamos a ver...esta es mi casa.  
  
¡Oh! Es verdad. Adiós.  
  
¡Adiós! - sonrió ella. Una voz en su interior pensaba: "muy bien, Alice. Perfecto"  
  
Rika y Ryo compraron unos cuantos discos de diversos tipos de música. Después, él insistió en acompañarla hasta casa, y después se fue a la suya. Takato y Jen estuvieron hablando y riendo juntos durante un buen rato, y luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Henry, tras hacer estado con Alice, se sentía sensiblemente mejor, a pesar que aún seguí deprimido. Shiuchon estuvo toda la mañana con Ai y Makoto, y ya tras haber comido, estudió un ratito para el examen. Abandonó su casa a las tres y media.  
  
Más tarde, a las cuatro menos diez, Rika llegaba a casa de Ryo. Tocó el timbre, y esperó unos segundos hasta que Ryo abrió. Sonrió como siempre y dijo:  
  
¡Hola, Rika! Vienes muy guapa, como siempre ¿qué tal estás?  
  
Muy bien, gracias - sonrió. Ryo la besó en la mejilla - ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?  
  
Es mi saludo. Pasa, Rika, pasa.  
  
No vuelvas a hacer eso sin mi permiso.  
  
¿Ni siquiera cuando seamos novios?  
  
¡Ya te vale con ese tema! ¡No estés tan seguro de que lo vayas a conseguir!  
  
Está bien, está bien - pasaron al salón, donde ya había en la mesa unas pizzas, refrescos, y donde una música animada sonaba. Se sentaron en el sofá. Rika suspiró y dijo:  
  
Muy bonito, Ryo. Tiene buena pinta - sonrió. Ryo también lo hizo y se inclinó sobre ella.  
  
¿De verdad lo dices? - inquirió con ternura, mientras jugaba con el pelo de la chica. Esta, le dirigió una mirada asesina y dijo:  
  
Quita de encima si no quieres que te atice.  
  
Qué miedo - pasó a acariciarle la cara. Misteriosamente (las ganas) Rika no hizo lo que amenazó con hacer. Ryo añadió - Has dicho que te pidiera permiso ¿puedo?  
  
Pues casi que no ¿sabes? No tengo ganas. Y quítate de encima de una vez.  
  
Bueno, vale - obedeció él - Jo, hay que ver cómo temblabas - añadió, con voz seductora.  
  
Ryo, oye, te aconsejo que si quieres MANTENER mi amor, no deberías hacer esas cosas.  
  
¡Lo qué acabas de decir!  
  
¿?  
  
¡Has dicho MANTENER, no CONSEGUIR! ¡Significa que me quieres! - Rika se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Murmuró "mierda..." Luego, sonrió y dijo:  
  
Je, eso me demuestra lo sumamente creído que eres - sonó el timbre. Ryo se levantó y dijo - Ahora vuelvo, churri.  
  
¡Pero tú... - Ryo ya estaba en la puerta. La abrió: eran Takato, Jen y Henry.  
  
¡Hola chicos! ¿Todo bien? ¿Henry?  
  
Hm -dijo él, dudando si responder alguna grosería. Pero no lo hizo. Jen preguntó:  
  
¿Ha llegado alguien más?  
  
Sí, Rika lleg...  
  
Pufffff - murmuró Henry - ¿dónde hay un baño?  
  
A...la derecha ¿estás bien?  
  
De maravilla. - el chico se encerró en el baño, cabreado.  
  
¿Qué mosca le ha picado? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Es mejor dejarle... - suspiró Jen, sin responder a la pregunta de Ryo - ¿Dónde está Rika?  
  
En el salón.  
  
Está bien ¿vamos, Takato?  
  
¡Claro! ¿Ryo?  
  
Sí, vamos - miró hacia el baño, con cierta preocupación, y siguió a Takato y Jen.  
No pasó demasiado hasta que llegaron Kazu y Kenta, ni tampoco hasta que Henry salió del baño, tan sólo unos cinco minutos. Rika miró a este último también preocupada, y luego miró a Ryo como diciendo "¿qué le has hecho, o qué?" Él sólo se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, cuando ya estaban todos, Ryo dijo:  
  
Bien, chicos. Ahí tenéis las cuatro pizzas, ya partidas y todo, servilletas en la esquina de la mesa, podéis serviros refresco cuando queráis, y si queréis algo más, la cocina está a la derecha. Ojo con el carro de la verdura, que está nada más entrar.  
  
¿Y qué tal - comenzó Rika - si vas TÚ a coger lo que necesitemos de la cocina, como buen anfitrión?  
  
Siendo para ti, descuida que lo haré.  
  
Serás pelota...  
  
Bueno, chicos, sentémonos - se sentaron en las sillas situadas en torno a la mesa del salón. Ryo se puso en medio, y a su derecha se puso inmediatamente Kazu. A su lado, Kenta, y luego Takato , Jen y Henry, exactamente en ese orden. Rika, suspiró al ver que el único sitio libre que quedaba, era al lado de Ryo, y se sentó.  
  
Bueno, Ryo - comenzó Kazu - ¿qué has estado haciendo en estos años?  
  
Psché, principalmente, terminé el colegio, con un 7'1 de media, participé en un par de torneos de cartas en Fukuoka, que los gané claro está - Rika bufó, y murmuró. "Cómo se chulea" Ryo ni se enteró - Después, cuando terminé el colegio, me mudé a Shinjuku, en verano de hace un par de años.  
  
¿Y qué hiciste ese verano? - preguntó Kenta. Rika se atragantó con la pizza.  
  
Eh, pues hice...¿estás bien, Rika?  
  
Sí...¡cof! sí - la chica dirigió a Ryo una mirada significativa. Ryo asintió, y dijo:  
  
Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Kenta, la verdad no hice prácticamente nada. Sólo quedaban creo que unas dos semanas para empezar la universidad, más que nada...descansé.  
  
Pues vaya forma de "descansar" descansar que tienen algunos... - suspiró Henry.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices Henry? - preguntó Kazu.  
  
Ten... - comenzó Rika - tendrá sus razones... ¿y qué tal en la universidad, Ryo?  
  
Bien, me resultó realmente fácil. Por suerte ya he pasado los dos cursos difíciles. Tuve que estudiar hasta en verano. Ahora podré veros más. Si quieres, Rika, el curso que viene puedo hasta ir a recog...  
  
Qué cosas - dijo Rika, interrumpiéndole (a propósito, claro) - ¿Y a parte de estudiar?  
  
¡Ah! Bueno, también tenía entrenamientos de natación, llevo practicando desde pequeño. De no haber sido por ello, hubiese podido verte, digo veros algún día.  
  
¿Y tu padre? - preguntó Jen - ¿Qué tal está?  
  
¡Bien, bien! Encontró aquí un empleo de profesor de arte en un colegio. Los alumnos le desesperan realmente, pero le encanta ese trabajo...dejemos de hablar de mí ¿qué has hecho tú, Rika?  
  
La verdad, nada interesante. En el colegio me ha ido como siempre, excepto porque por poco repito este curso, suspendí matemáticas e historia, una más y al hoyo... - Ryo la miró preocupado - pero, ¡pero aprobé las demás! Incluso saqué un sobresaliente.  
  
¿En qué? - preguntó Jen.  
  
Eh...en gimnasia - se puso roja.  
  
Oye ¿y cómo es que suspendiste esas dos? De normal, eres buena estudiante...solías sacar notables en casi todo ¿no? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
No me encontraba bien emocionalmente.  
  
Vaya... - dijo Ryo. bajando la cabeza. Rika dijo:  
  
¡Pero no pasa nada, aprobé la recuperación!  
  
Me alegro - Ryo sonrió.  
  
Bueno - comenzó Rika - ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué tal todo?  
  
Bueno - comenzó Takato - yo he seguido mejorando con las cartas de digimon. Además, ahora juego a fútbol. Estoy en un equipo de la escuela. También pasé hace dos años, como ya sabes, el verano en casa de primo Kai, en Okinawa.  
  
Yo -continuó Jen - me mudé hace poco a una casa al lado de la de Takato, y todo me ha ido muy bien. La verdad, no sé qué más puedo contar.  
  
Yo - dijo Kenta - me puse lentillas hace ya un año. Lo demás, todo bien.  
  
¡Y yo - finalizó Kazu - me he convertido en un envidiable jugador de cartas!  
  
Ya, claro -dijo la incrédula pelirroja - en sueños ¿no?  
  
Hey, Rika, no comencemos a cuestionar... - dijo Ryo - ¿Y tú, Henry? ¿Qué tal todo?  
  
Normal, nada a destacar - dijo sin ánimo.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre, Henry? - preguntó Kazu, preocupado - Te noto raro esta tarde.  
  
¿Eh? Bah, no es nada, en realidad. ¿Dónde decías que estaba la cocina, Ryo?  
  
A la derecha, cuidado con el carro de la verdura.  
  
Sí, tranquilo. Es que voy a coger otra lata de coca cola. Esta se me ha acabado. ¿Puedo?  
  
¡Claro! Ve - Henry se levantó, y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba en camino cuando Rika dijo:  
  
¿Y por qué no vas tú, Ryo? - preguntó Rika - Henry no está en su mejor momento, es lo menos que puedes hacer -Henry se paró en saco, y se giró. Ryo contestó.  
  
No sé, él tampoco lo ha pedido. Además, no me apetece levantarme.  
  
Qué morro tienes - suspiró Rika, levantándose - Espera, Henry. Voy contigo, que tú no sabes donde tiene las cosas este... - miró a Ryo, e intentó decir algún calificativo desagradable, pero no pudo -este. Entraron en la cocina. Ryo suspiró y dijo:  
  
Esta Rika...  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Jen.  
  
Que no se ha dado cuenta de que Henry quería estar sólo un rato.  
  
Ah... - musitó la castaña.  
  
En la cocina...  
  
Toma, Henry. Tu lata ¿vamos?  
  
Es-es-espera un poco, por favor. - estaba sentado en una silla, no parecía reaccionar. Rika se a acuclilló ante él y le preguntó.  
  
¿Qué te pasa? Como amiga tuya, deberías contármelo...aunque creo saber por qué estás así...lamento mucho haberte dicho que no de esa manera tan borde.  
  
Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, Rika. No es eso lo que me fastidia... En realidad es...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
No voy a decírtelo Rika. No quiero hacerlo... Aunque hay algo que... - Henry dudó si contarle o no lo que realmente le fastidiaba, que Ryo tratase todo el día de ligar con ella hasta delante de él, pero pensó "no, mejor que no lo sepa. Sé que algún día, acabaré por olvidarme de Rika, no sé cómo , pero en fin. Creo que Rika y Ryo hacen una estupenda pareja...vaya, me encuentro mejor, lo he entendido finalmente...sin embargo, se me ocurre una última cosa antes de rendirme...no creo que le importe...".  
  
¿Hay algo que qué?  
  
No puedo estar tan cerca tuya sin sentir ganas de...  
  
¿De? - inquirió una vez más, no sin cierto nerviosismo. Él no contestó, sonrió, y que acercó su rostro al de Rika, hasta poder rozar sus labios con los suyos propios.  
  
En el salón...  
  
Increíble, ya llevan dentro diez minutos - suspiró Jen. Ryo, dijo:  
  
Voy a mirar qué ocurre, igual no son capaces de encontrar la lata - se levantó, y entró en la cocina. Se quedó patitieso: Henry y Rika se estaban besando. Lo que no vio, fue que ella ni se movía, y ni tan siquiera había cerrado los ojos. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de Ryo. Este, cerró la puerta silenciosamente, negó con la cabeza, y murmuró:  
  
Esto me pasa por idiota, me he pasado con ella... -volvió a la mesa, y se sentó con los demás. Suspiró, y agachó la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Jen.  
  
Nada, están...hablando. Me han dicho que esperemos un poco.  
  
Ah... - contestó, no demasiado segura de las palabras de Ryo - ¿Vamos preparando lo del Karaoke que dijiste?  
  
Venga, va, vamos. Las normas no son cantar bien, ni nada de eso, es sólo hacer el tonto lo más que se pueda, cada uno cantará una canción de entre las que tenga, o la bailará, y - derramó una lágrima. Se la secó disimuladamente, y dijo - Puf, chicos, lo siento, tengo que ir al baño...¡la llamada de la naturaleza! - fue al baño. Curiosamente, nada más cerrar la puerta, Rika y Henry salieron de la cocina. Rika observó el ambiente, y preguntó:  
  
¿Y Ryo?  
  
Ha ido al baño, se estaba meando - dijo Kazu.  
  
No me extraña, se ha zumbao no menos de un litro de naranjada. ¿Y ahora, qué?  
  
Vamos a hacer un karaoke...o lo haremos cuando Ryo salga del baño.  
  
¡Ah! Sí, esa idea sólo se le podía ocurrir a él. Me pregunto qué le dará por cantar - se oyó tirar de la cadena. Ryo salió del baño, y dijo:  
  
Voy a mi cuarto...a por los discos...ahora vuelvo.  
  
¡Está bien, Ryo! - exclamó Rika. Él ni la miró. Rika se extrañó, y preguntó:  
  
¿Le ocurre algo a Ryo?  
  
No sé - contestó Takato - Sólo sé que los discos los tiene todos aquí.  
  
Igual no son los del karaoke.  
  
Lo dudo, Rika. Pone bien claro: "Discos del karaoke".  
  
Vaya un despistado, qué típico de él. Voy a avisarle.  
  
En la habitación:  
  
Ryo - dijo Rika, entrando en la habitación. Ryo estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la chica - No es por nada, pero los discos están en el salón.  
  
Vete, por favor.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Así me agradeces que te avise? Venga vamos - le agarró de un brazo. Ryo giró su cara hacia Rika y gritó:  
  
¡Déjame un rato solo, por favor! - Rika se sorprendió, Ryo estaba llorando, y bastante, además. Pudo ver también cómo tenía el polo mojado, de haberse secado las lágrimas en él, seguramente.  
  
Joé, parece que hoy no es el día de nadie... ¿y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te has golpeado con algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?  
  
No, Rika. Simplemente, he descubierto la realidad.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
No me hagas decírtelo...  
  
Pienso quedarme aquí hasta que lo digas.  
  
Ay...está bien... no he querido decir nada a los demás, para dejaros tranquilos a Henry y a ti...entré en la cocina, para ver qué pasaba, porque tardabais, y os vi besándoos. Y pensar que llegué a creer que me querías. Me lo merezco, por creído. Sólo necesito estar un rato solo, para calmarme un poco y poder volver a la fiesta. Necesito que te vayas, por favor. Ah, y perdóname por todo, he ido demasiado a saco, sin contar con lo que tú sientes hacia Henry.  
  
Tú eres estúpido de baba ¿verdad?  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Ryo, elevando la testa.  
  
Que eres muy tonto. Mira, lo que ha pasado en realidad ha sido...  
  
Flash back 3  
  
Henry acercó su rostro al de Rika, hasta poder rozar sus labios con los suyos propios.  
  
Henry,,, - dijo ella. Él le comenzó a besar en los labios, con gran ternura. Rika pensó: "Genial, ¿ahora qué hago? Debería quitármelo de encima, pero entonces se va a quedar peor aún. En fin, mejor que me quede quietecita, y aguante un poco, a ver si así se tranquiliza un poco". Henry estuvo unos minutos besándola, y ella tratando de aguantar, y pensando a la vez en qué decirle cuando Henry parase. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Henry dijo:  
  
Rika...yo...siento haberlo hecho...  
  
Da igual, pero ¿por qué lo has hecho?  
  
Pues...mira...  
  
Fin del flash back:  
  
Y entonces me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que veía que tenía que renunciar a mí, pero que no quería hacerlo sin haberme besado antes, y...  
  
No sigas, te ha gustado, y ahora sois novios ¿no?  
  
No precisamente, Ryo, no seas estúpido. Le he dicho que lo siento mucho, pero que él NO me gusta. Entonces me ha dicho que lo comprendía, y me ha sonreído diciendo que curiosamente no había sentido nada especial al haberme besado, y que ni tan siquiera sabía por qué seguía gustándole...bueno, es que resulta que yo a Henry le gusto...  
  
Ya lo sabía - dijo Ryo algo más animado.  
  
Ah, vale. En fin, que me ha dicho que ya lo descubrirá...parece algo más animado...también me ha deseado suerte contigo...pero yo creo que en realidad está mal porque tú intentes constantemente, INCLUSO DELANTE SUYA, algo conmigo. Tal vez deberías no hacerlo. ¿Él te ha dicho algo sobre el tema?  
  
Sí, y dijo que no me preocupase, que hiciese lo que quisiera.  
  
Así es él, yo creo que en realidad sí que le molesta...basta con ver cómo estaba hoy.  
  
Sin embargo ¿cómo sabes que Henry no te gusta?  
  
Porque es otra persona quien lo hace.  
  
¿Quién?  
  
Te haces de rogar ¿eh? Hoy estás más atontado de lo normal. Acércate, que te lo diga - Ryo, intrigado, se acercó a Rika. En un momento dado, ella le besó en los labios MUY apasionadamente. Tras ello, sonrió y le dijo:  
  
Saca tus propias conclusiones.  
  
O sea que yo te gusto.  
  
¿Qué crees tú? - dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Indirecta captada. - sonrió.  
  
Pues entonces...ah, y otra cosa....  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Ponte otra camisa, que parece que te has meado en esa.  
  
¡Vale! ¡Te voy a hacer un streaptease!  
  
¡Je! ¡No nos pasemos!  
  
Oye, y si te gusto ¿cuándo vas a aceptar salir conmigo?  
  
Mmm, tú sigue probando, tal vez acepte algún día.  
  
Genial, me has confirmado que te gusto.  
  
¡A ver si ahora vas a dejar de hacerlo!  
  
¡Y ahora más pronunciadamente todavía!  
  
Serás...bueno, vuelvo al salón, no tengo NINGÚN interés en ver cómo te cambias de camisa.  
  
Sí, sí....  
  
Creído....hasta luego.  
  
¡Hasta luego! - y Rika cerró la puerta. Ryo sonrió ampliamente. No obstante, le preocupaba Henry: se tendría que andar con cuidado con lo que hacía.  
  
Ryo y Rika volvieron a la fiesta, y Ryo preparó todo para el karaoke. Kenta resultó ser PENOSO cantando (cantó el aserejé, además), Kazu se vistió de mujer con ropa que encontró en la habitación del padre de Ryo (Dios sabe de dónde la habrá sacado) y bailó la canción del cola cao, provocando las risas de todos, además, llevaba una cesta con plátanos y otras frutas del trópico en la cabeza. Henry, Jen y Takato, bailaron y cantaron la macarena, y pronto los demás se les unieron, hasta Rika, la cual cantó "Soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así". Todos se rieron con aquella actuación, no porque lo hiciera mal, sino porque el título le quedaba que ni pintao. Finalmente, cuando le llegó el turno a Ryo:  
  
Me toca, por fin...Takato, pásame el disco ese de "grandes baladas".  
  
¡Toma Ryo!  
  
¿Vas a cantar una balada? - inquirió Rika - ¿TÚ?  
  
Sí...bueno, en realidad sólo el estribillo...Bueno, chicos, la música, es tan sólo instrumental, porque la letra me le he inventado yo...Henry, ven un momento - le susurró unas palabras al oído, y Henry asintió - ¿Seguro? - Henry volvió a asentir - ¡Gracias, majo! Bueno, Rika, esta canción te la dedico a ti.  
  
¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE?????  
  
Un..dos, un, dos y ¡ya! - sonó una musiquilla, y Ryo comenzó a cantar - ¡SI TU ERES LA REINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡YO SOY EL REYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡DUEÑO DE TU CUERPOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Y DE TU...! ¡HEY, RIKA-CHAN PERO NO ME TIRES!  
  
¡DE ESTA TE JURO QUE TE MATO, AKIYAMA! - entre tanto, los demás estaban por los suelos.  
  
¡ADMITE QUE TE HA GUSTADO!  
  
¡SERÁS... - Rika se giró a los demás - ¡¿DE QUÉ OS REÍS?!  
  
¡De nada, reina! - rió Henry. Rika también comenzó a reír. Se dirigió a Ryo, y le dijo:  
  
Está bien, ha tenido su gracia... ¡pero que sepas que cantas fatal!  
  
¿Te ha gustado, entonces?  
  
Mmm...sí.  
  
¡Bueno, pues mi...cosa te encantará, entonces!  
  
¿Qué cosa?  
  
¡Se paciente! - la sonrió.  
  
Te juro que si esto no estuviera lleno de gente, te besaría ahora mismo, Ryo.  
  
¿Les echo?  
  
¡No! - Ryo sonrió. Tras ello, se dirigió a los demás diciendo:  
  
¡Bueno, chicos! Ya son las nueve, y mi padre vendrá en breve...siento decir que la fiesta ha terminado...pero... ¿a que me ayudáis a recoger un poco?  
  
¡Claro, Ryo! - sonrió Takato. Todos ayudaron a Ryo a poner la casa en condiciones, y luego abandonaron el piso, felices: se lo habían pasado como nunca, a pesar de los imprevistos, dudaban que fuesen a olvidar aquella fiesta algún día.  
Entre tanto, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, desembarcaban un hombre no demasiado alto, rubio, y cuyo color de ojos no podía ser distinguido, puesto que llevaba gafas de sol. A su lado, iba una mujer pelirroja de pelo largo, y ojos azules, alta y de bonita figura. Ambos se quedaron mirando, como buscando a algo...o a alguien. Tal Wong y Rob Mc Coy, se acercaron a ellos, que sonreían. Tal saludó:  
  
¡Buenísimas noches! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Reika, Yamaki?  
  
Muy bien, señor Wong - contestó el nombrado Yamaki - ¿Qué hay de...  
  
Todo está listo, esta misma semana partirán - contestó Mc Coy.  
  
Espero que todo salga bien... - contestó Reika. Los demás asintieron, y se fueron encaminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto.  
  
FIN  
  
Esto es todo...de momento claro. Espero que os haya parecido interesante...mmm...En el próximo capítulo, cuyo título diré tras estas líneas, los entrenadores irán al fin al mundo digital, tras despedirse de sus padres, claro. Rika al fin conocerá TODO sobre su padre, que estará bastante...presente en el próximo capítulo. Anuncio ya, que ocurrirá algún que otro contratiempo en el mundo digital. Sobre este capítulo, podéis enviarme todas vuestras quejas, dudas, sugerencias, cosas que os gustaría que ocurrieran...como ya sabéis a loriengirl88@hotmail.com Anuncio también que, la continuación de "Una cosa lleva a la otra" ya está en línea (con diálogos separados, y todo...). Su título es "Cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku, y está en la misma sección que "Una cosa lleva a la otra". ¡Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews, por favor! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
  
Lorien  
  
Y EL CAPÍTULO 4 SE LLAMARÁ...  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: EL REGRESO DE YAMAKI, Y EL VIAJE AL MUNDO DIGITAL 


	5. capítulo 4:El regreso de Yamaki, y el vi...

Capítulo 4: el regreso de Yamaki, y el viaje al mundo digital.  
  
Eran las once de la noche en el piso de los Yamaki. Yukio, Reika, Rob y Tal, se encontraban sentados en el salón tras haber disfrutado de unas cuantas pizzas, puesto que no hubo tiempo de cocinar nada.  
  
Bueno, Yukio - comenzó Tal - ¿qué tal vuestra segunda luna de miel?  
  
Muy bien, Reika y yo nos lo pasamos de lo lindo... ¿verdad?  
  
Sí, Yukio. Pero creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de la luna de miel, lo importante ahora es el tema del viaje al mundo digital. ¿Ha habido algún contratiempo?  
  
No, absolutamente ninguno - comenzó Rob - Los programas han sido bajados correctamente a los d-power. Además, contamos con más niños que de costumbre. Ryo Akiyama ha vuelto, y mi hija Alice también va a ir. Tiene un d-power negro. Además, vinieron también dos niños gemelos, bueno, en realidad eran un niño y una niña, de diez años cada uno. Se llaman Ai y Makoto, y son los entrenadores de Impmon.  
  
¿De Impmon? - preguntó Yamaki - Oh, ya les recuerdo... - suspiró, abriendo y cerrando su mechero plateado.  
  
Con esa manía que tienes - comenzó Wong - se te ha de incendiar un día la casa.  
  
Tranquilo, yo controlo. Además, hace ya años que no tiene gas, yo no fumo. Simplemente, le tengo cariño a este mechero, me lo regaló Reika cuando nos conocimos - la pareja de casados se sonrió.  
  
¿Y Megumi? ¿Hará falta? - preguntó Reika.  
  
No lo creo, y tampoco necesitaremos a Daisy, ni a Pavél, ni a ninguno de los demás - contestó Tal. N.A.: Daisy, es la mujer rubia que se parece a Elianne, y Pavél, es el negro (os juro que se llama así, tengo pruebas) - tened en cuenta que no es ninguna lucha ni nada parecido, y tampoco creo que haya problemas.  
  
De todos modos - comenzó Yamaki - por si los hay, he aquí mi último invento - sacó de su bolsillo una especie de agenda electrónica - es el Yamaki 2006, envía y recibe mensajes tanto en el mundo real como en el digital, incluso de uno a otro, y además, tiene un localizador.  
  
¡Genial, Yukio! - exclamó Tal - pero ¿cuántos hay?  
  
He hecho seis más el mío, supongo que tendrán que compartirlos... ¿cuántos chicos son?  
  
Once. Que usen uno para cada dos, más o menos ¿no? - sugirió Rob.  
  
Es una buena idea - sonrió Reika. Yukio asintió, y alzó su copa.  
  
¡Por el viaje!  
  
¡Por el viaje! - exclamaron los demás, brindando. Continuaron hablando hasta tarde.  
  
Y al fin llegó el día anterior al viaje. Esa misma mañana, Rika, Henry y Takato, quedaron, por orden de este último. Se encontraron en el parque a las diez de la mañana.  
  
Y bien, Takato ¿por qué nos has hecho venir precisamente a Henry y a mí? - preguntó Rika.  
  
Veréis, chicos, nosotros, como ya sabéis, somos los tamers originales, los que más luchamos hace cinco años...simplemente me hacía ilusión estar sólo nosotros tres, como en los viejos tiempos. Además, he pensado que podríamos formar grupo para buscar a nuestros compañeros en el mundo digital.  
  
Bien, Takato, me parece una buena idea - dijo Henry. Rika negó con la cabeza y dijo:  
  
Lo siento, chicos, pero es que yo...en fin, quedé en buscar a Renamon con Ryo. ¡Insistió muchísimo! Y bueno, me dio...pena. Lo siento mucho.  
  
Da igual, Rika-chan, es normal que quieras estar sola con él... - comenzó Takato.  
  
¡¿Qué insinúas?! - bramó Rika.  
  
¡Nada, nada! - exclamó el castaño, excusándose. Henry dijo, entre risas.  
  
Venga, chicos, movámonos ¿no?  
  
Claro - dijo Takato.  
  
Una cosa - comenzó la pelirroja - ¿dónde vamos a ir?  
  
¡He pensado en coger entradas para el cine, para una sesión matinal!  
  
¡Ah! Buena idea - sonrió Rika.  
  
¿Y qué película es? - inquirió Henry.  
  
No me sé el título, sólo sé que es una comedia, de unos que se van a casar, pero resulta que justo en el momento de la boda se para el tiempo, excepto para la chica, y tiene que buscar junto a un tío un poco memo una especie de esfera que devuelva el tiempo a su estado normal, en otro mundo.  
  
Parece interesante - dijo Henry.  
  
Sí, tiene buena pinta - continuó Rika.  
  
¿El qué tiene buena pinta? - inquirió una voz a la espalda de Rika, que le hizo pegar un bote. Se giró, era Ryo. Rika contestó de modo cortante:  
  
Nada que te incumba.  
  
¡Ah! Hola Ryo - saludó Takato. Ryo se sentó junto a Rika - La verdad es que íbamos a ir a ver una película al cine, una de risa.  
  
Vaya, y no me habéis avisado ¿eh?  
  
No lo hemos hecho, porque no pintas nada. Tú te acoplaste bastante tarde a nuestro grupo, no eres un tamer original.  
  
Bueno, bueno, que nadie ha dicho que vaya a ir. Tranquila, Rika.  
  
La verdad - comenzó Henry - es que Ryo, el poco tiempo que estuvo nos ayudó mucho. Creo que, si quiere, debería poder venir.  
  
¿Lo dices en serio, Henry?  
  
Claro. Y tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad Takato? - él asintió - ¿Y a que tú también, Rika?  
  
Sois dos contra una, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Vamos al cine de una vez, o no quedarán asientos libres. Aunque, una cosa, Ryo ¿seguro que quieres venir?  
  
¡Claro! No hay nada mejor que estar a oscuras contigo... - Rika le lanzó una mirada asesina - quiero decir, que ver una película con todos vosotros.  
  
Bueno, entonces vamos - dijo Henry. El grupo emprendió el camino al cine.  
  
En aquellos momentos, Shiuchon, Ai y Makoto, estaban en la puerta del futuro instituto de la más mayor. Shiuchon dijo a sus amigos:  
  
Muchas gracias por acompañarme a ver mis notas, no tendríais por qué haberlo hecho.  
  
No es nada, Shiuchon - sonrió Ai.  
  
Es verdad, no es nada. Además, no teníamos ninguna otra cosa que hacer. ¿Cuándo abrirán? - agregó Makoto.  
  
En seguida, supongo - Shiuchon miró al horizonte, susurró - ¡Se acerca alguien!  
  
¡Hola, chicos! - eran el señor Yamaki y su mujer, Reika.  
  
¡Señor Yamaki! ¡Cuánto tiempo! - exclamó Shiuchon.  
  
Lo mismo digo...tenéis ganas de ir al mundo digital de nuevo ¿eh?  
  
Sí, muchísimas.  
  
Vosotros dos debéis ser los entrenadores de Impmon ¿no? - preguntó Reika a los gemelos.  
  
Sí, lo somos - dijo Ai - Encantada, señora.  
  
¡Qué chica tan amable! - entre tanto, una mujer de pelo castaño, abrió la puerta del instituto, y anunció que las notas ya estaban listas.  
  
Así que comienzas el instituto ¿eh, Shiuchon? - preguntó Yukio.  
  
Así es.  
  
Bueno, pues te dejo tranquila, para que veas tus notas. Por cierto, dile a tu hermano que, para ir mañana al mundo digital, vayáis todos a casa del señor McCoy mañana a las once de la mañana. Y llevad provisiones, por si hay algún problema. Aunque no va a haber ninguno, estoy seguro - una sombra de un hombre pelirrojo, probablemente, se movió bajo un árbol, sonriendo.  
  
Está bien - asintió Shiuchon - Allí estaremos todos.  
  
De acuerdo. Bueno, y que Henry avise a los demás ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Por supuesto, señor. ¡Hasta mañana! - se despidió la niña. Ella y los gemelos Kuraga entraron en el instituto, donde vieron con satisfacción que Shiuchon había pasado con nota las pruebas para entrar en el instituto, con un 87 por ciento de eficacia.  
  
La película resultó ser muy entretenida para los mayores, aunque Ryo fue un pelín insistente con Rika, se empeñó en rodearle con el brazo, y no paró de intentarlo hasta que ella accedió, ya harta. Ryo sonrió al lograrlo, y al fin y al cabo, a Rika tampoco le pareció tan mal el gesto del chico, simplemente no quería acceder por orgullo propio.  
  
Cuando tanto Shiuchon como su hermano estaban ya en casa...  
  
¡Hermanito, hermanito! - chilló Shiuchon.  
  
¿Qué ocurre ahora, Shiuchon?  
  
¡He aprobado los exámenes!  
  
Guau, qué lista. Yo también sumé correctamente dos y dos ¿sabes?  
  
¿Estás de mal humor?  
  
No, es que comparado tu examen con lo que estudio yo ahora, eso podría hacerlo hasta un niño de tres años. ¿Con cuánto de eficacia?  
  
¡Un 87 por ciento! - dijo Shiuchon, orgullosa.  
  
¿Sólo? Yo saqué un 96...  
  
¡No hace falta que me lo restriegues!  
  
Era broma, en realidad saqué lo mismo que tú.  
  
Por cierto, Henry, me encontré con el señor Yamaki y su mujer.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?  
  
Sí, dijeron que fuésemos mañana a casa del señor McCoy a las once de la mañana, para el viaje, y que llevásemos provisiones por si se fastidiaba algo.  
  
¡Genial! Llamaré a los demás.  
  
Y así lo hizo. Todos se mostraron ilusionados ante la idea. Aquella noche, entre que su padre cenaba, Ryo preparaba su equipaje en el comedor.  
  
A ver, llevo el d-power, las cartas, la gabardina por si hace frío, el jersey, los calzones, algo de comida, la brújula, aunque dudo que sirva de algo ahí...el discman, los discos, y meteré mi...je je...cosa - comenzó a reírse con risa tenebrosa.  
  
¿Qué demonios haces, hijo?  
  
Preparar el equipaje.  
  
¡Pero si vas a volver para cenar! ¿No?  
  
Yamaki ha dicho que llevemos de todo, por si hay algún problema.  
  
Ah, claro. Oye, cuando traigas aquí al bicho ese, que no sea el grande ¿eh? Tráelo en su forma pequeña.  
  
De acuerdo, haré que involucione.  
  
¿Qué harás que involu- qué?  
  
Déjalo, anda.  
  
¡Aquí nada de cosas raras! ¿Eh, Ryo? ¿Oyes?  
  
Entre tanto, por Shinjuku Norte, un hombre pelirrojo conducía un coche hacia Shinjuku Oeste, más concretamente hacia la calle Bárbol, la de las casas antiguas japonesas. El hombre, murmuraba:  
  
Ya es hora de verte, hija mía - minutos más tarde, aparcó como pudo en la acera del número dos, bajó del coche, y pegó unos cuantos timbrazos. Aquella era la casa de Rika, esta, salió a ver quien llamaba.  
  
¿Quién es usted? - preguntó al hombre pelirrojo.  
  
¿Eres tú, Rika?  
  
Sí, me llamo así... ¿es fotógrafo de mi madre? ¿Quiere que la llame?  
  
No, quiero verte sólo a ti, no me interesa Miyuki - se acercó a Rika, y la cogió una mano. Ella retrocedió, atemorizada, y temblando.  
  
¿Qué...qué quiere de mí? ¿Quién es usted?  
  
Yo soy tu padre.  
  
¿QUÉ? - en aquel momento, y puesto que su hija tardaba, Miyuki salió afuera diciendo:  
  
¡Rika-chan! ¿Quién llama? - vio a Jyusuke, su antiguo compañero, y ahogó un grito. El hombre dijo:  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Miyuki? Mi hija ni siquiera me reconoce ¿no le has hablado de mí?  
  
Ve...vete de aquí, y suelta a MI hija - Miyuki agarró firmemente a Rika por los hombros.  
  
Miyuki, tan sólo quiero verla, y hablarla, como cualquier padre haría. Esto no te incumbe.  
  
¡Sí que lo hace! ¿Cómo puedes llamarte padre de mi Rika si te largaste en cuanto supiste que estaba embarazada?  
  
Era joven, Miyuki, tenía miedo.  
  
¡¡¡¡TÚ TENÍAS 23 AÑOS, SO CERDO, YO TAN SÓLO 19!!!! ¡¡¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ!!!!!  
  
Miyuki, te aseguro que he cambiado...podemos volvernos a casar si quieres, trabajaría para sacaros adelante a ti, a Rika y a tu madre, y ya no tendrías que trabajar más fuera de casa.  
  
¡Me gusta mi trabajo! ¡¡¡¡VETE YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Está bien, como quieras. Sólo una cosa, Rika ¿mañana te vas al mundo digital?  
  
S...sí.  
  
Ahí estaré para despedirte... Y tú, Miyuki, no podrás impedírmelo. - se montó en el coche, y se fue. Miyuki dijo:  
  
Hija, vamos dentro.  
  
Necesito que... - comenzó Rika.  
  
Ya, lo sé. Tranquila, te voy a contar lo que debería haberte contado hace mucho tiempo. Pero vayamos adentro.  
  
Está bien - entraron dentro, Kibumi había escuchado todo tras la puerta, y también fue con Rika y Miyuki. Las tres mujeres se sentaron en el salón. Miyuki tomó aire, y comenzó a explicar.  
  
Cuando conocí a tu padre, por llamarlo de alguna manera, yo tenía quince años y él diecinueve. Nos conocimos en la final de un campeonato de natación en la que él participaba, y que ganó. Tras la final, fui inmediatamente a hablar con él, para tratar de ligármelo. Pronto nos hicimos novios, y nos casamos a mis dieciocho años. Todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, él tenía un trabajo estable, y yo me había convertido en modelo hacía medio año, gracias a un certamen. Vivíamos en un bonito piso en las afueras de Tokio, y éramos muy felices. Todo nos iba muy bien, hasta que un día, poco después de mi decimonoveno cumpleaños...  
  
Flash back 4  
  
Jyu, cariño, tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Esta mañana, he ido a la farmacia. y...¡vamos a tener un niño!  
  
¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Qué gran noticia! Mañana, a primera hora, iré a comprarle algo. ¡Qué alegría, Miyuki!  
  
¿Verdad que sí?  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se fue, como dijo, pero no volvió. Jamás me dio explicaciones...y ahora me viene con que quiere verte y con que tenía miedo porque era demasiado joven. Debía de haberle dejado cuando me fue infiel con otra chica.  
  
Y que lo digas... ¿y era amable?  
  
¡Oh, ya lo creo! Muy detallista, además, y siempre estaba diciéndome lo guapa que era, y alabando mis ojos - Rika se quedó blanca.  
  
Oh, genial...acabas de arruinar mi vida ¿sabes? - dijo Rika. Miyuki preguntó, sin comprender.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¡Porque Ryo es igual! - salió corriendo a su habitación, y se encerró en ella. Kibumi dijo a su hija:  
  
Desde luego, ya podías haberte callado eso último.  
  
Pero yo no sabía...además, Ryo es bueno, lo veo en sus ojos.  
  
Eso díselo tú a ella pero no te va creer, de todos modos. Necesitará algo más convincente.  
  
Sólo soy una bocazas... - suspiró Miyuki.  
  
Al día siguiente, ya estaban todos los jóvenes, junto a sus padres, en casa del señor McCoy. Sólo faltaban Rika y su familia, además del señor Yamaki y su mujer. Rika y su madre (su abuela había preferido quedarse en casa) llegaron a los diez minutos. Ryo saludó:  
  
¡Al fin llegáis! Creí que no vendríais... - se fijo en la cara de Rika, y preguntó - ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces triste.  
  
No es nada... - suspiró ella. El timbre volvió a sonar en aquel momento. Alice abrió, pensando que sería Yamaki. Pero no fue así: era el padre de Rika.  
  
Hola a todos, seáis quien seáis. Rika vamos.  
  
¿Qué? - inquirió la chica, totalmente desconcertada. La cara de su madre reflejaba terror, igualmente.  
  
Lo he estado pensando mejor, y te vas a venir a vivir conmigo. Miyuki ya ha estado suficiente tiempo contigo. Ya es hora de que estemos juntos - la agarró del brazo - Vamos - Miyuki se interpuso entre ellos dos y la puerta, que seguía abierta.  
  
¡De eso nada! ¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves, Jyusuke!  
  
¡Quita! - dijo, tirando a la madre de Rika al suelo.  
  
¡¡¡EH, TÚ, PARA!!! - bramó Ryo, corriendo para ocupar el lugar de Miyuki, que observaba la escena con temor. Rika miró a Ryo, sorprendida, en realidad, todos lo hicieron. Maoko Akiyama comenzó a acercarse también.  
  
¿Quién eres tú, niñato? - preguntó Jyusuke.  
  
La pregunta es quien eres tú, y por qué haces esto.  
  
Soy el padre de Rika, y hago esto porque la quiero para mí. Te dejaré verla, si es que es tu novia, una vez al mes. Pero sólo si eres buen chico, y dejas que me la lleve.  
  
De eso nada. Rika de aquí no se va a mover.  
  
¡Eso ya lo veremos! - tiró a Rika, que fue recogida por Maoko, y se abalanzó sobre Ryo.  
  
¡¡¡¡RYOOOOOOO!!!! - gritó la joven. El chico detuvo al padre de Rika. El joven y el hombre, continuaron de pie, uno frente a otro.  
  
Así que tú eres el cerdo que abandonó a la madre de Rika ¿eh? Perdona que te diga, pero das un puto asco de la leche - dijo Ryo.  
  
¡Y tú quien te crees que eres para hablarme así!  
  
Soy el mejor amigo de tu hija, y no pienso permitir que le hagas nada, ni que te la lleves. Y vete de aquí antes de que te parta la cara.  
  
¡Ah! ¿En serio? - sacó una pistola de su bolsillo, y apuntó con ella a Ryo - Ahora muévete de ahí si no quieres que te vuele los sesos.  
  
No lo haré.  
  
¡Ryo, para! ¡No quiero que te pasa nada malo! - gritó Rika.  
  
¿Tú quieres ir con él?  
  
¡No, pero...  
  
Entonces no lo permitiré.  
  
¡Pero te va a disparar!  
  
Exacto - dijo Jyusuke. Ryo sudaba cada vez más, pero algo tenía seguro, no se apartaría de ahí por nada del mundo. Rika agachaba la cabeza, sollozando entre los brazos del padre de Ryo....o eso creía ella.. El pelirrojo disparó.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! - gritó Rika, elevando la cabeza, y observando a Ryo con suma preocupación. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no le había pasado nada, el tiro había sido desviado por un espejo de bolsillo lanzado por la madre de Rika (qué fantasmada ¿no? ^_^) Tras ello, aliviado, Ryo le tiró la pistola al suelo, y la cogió con un pañuelo, para mantener las huellas intactas, la metió en una bolsa. Maoko tiró a Jyusuke al suelo, y le ató las manos, pero el pelirrojo no logró reaccionar. Además, Henry llamó a la policía, mientras Tal preguntaba a Miyuki si estaba bien. La mujer suspiró "Ya sí". Rika, muy aliviada, que en realidad estaba en los brazos de Jen, salió de estos, y corrió a los de Ryo, al que abrazó con fuerza.  
  
¡Ryo! ¿Estás bien?  
  
Sí, claro, tranquila.  
  
¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Perdóname por creer que eras como mi padre!  
  
¿Qué? - Ryo miró a Miyuki. Esta le susurró que le había dicho a su hija lo detallista que Jyusuke era, y que ella pensaba que Ryo era igual. Rika había comprendido que no lo era. Cinco minutos después, llegó la policía, y se llevó a Jyusuke, que dijo que no entendía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, y que pedía perdón a la desesperada a Rika y a su madre, pero no hicieron ni mirarlo. Ryo entregó el arma a la policía, como prueba. Además, tuvieron la suerte de que en casa de los McCoy había cámaras de seguridad, y Tal entregó la cinta. Cuando la policía se hubo marchado, Rob dijo:  
  
Rika, ¿estás bien? Si necesitas ir mañana al mundo digital en vez de hoy, tranquila, lo comprenderé. Así podrás recuperarte y olvidar lo de hoy - la chica negó con la cabeza.  
  
Quiero ir hoy, sólo así podré olvidarme. No pienso dejar que esto me estropee el día. Además, ya estoy bien, mejor que nunca - sonrió a Ryo.  
  
¿Segura?  
  
¡Sí! - volvió a sonreír, pero aquella vez al señor McCoy.  
  
Un momento ¡llegamos tarde! - dijo una voz procedente de la puerta. Eran Yamaki y su mujer, Reika. - ¡Hola chicos! - observó el cristal de la ventana, que lucía un agujero provocado por la bala desviada - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?  
  
Ha pasado que mi padre ha intentado llevarme con él - contestó Rika, totalmente serena - y que Ryo se ha interpuesto entre él y la puerta, para ayudarme. Entonces, mi padre le ha amenazado con una pistola, y ha llegado ha dispararle, pero en ese momento, mi madre ha desviado la bala con un espejo de esos irrompibles. A mi padre se lo ha llevado la policía, y me alegro, sólo espero que le caiga una buena. Testigos no faltan. Además, también hay pruebas.  
  
Vaya, Rika, lo siento - se excusó Yamaki.  
  
No es nada - sonrió ella.  
  
Bueno, lamento llegar tarde... - miró a todos, que lo observaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma - ¿qué os pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - Takato salió de su ensimismamiento, y dijo:  
  
¡No, estamos muy contentos de verle! - los demás corearon con un "¡Contentísimos!"  
  
Bueno, mi mujer Reika y yo...  
  
¿Su mujer? - cuestionó Ryo - ¿Están casados?  
  
Sí, desde que os conocimos, chicos - contestó Reika.  
  
Bueno, por donde iba. Hemos actualizado el enviador de mensajes entre ambos mundos, para que ahora funcione perfectamente, sin que importe el número enorme de datos del digimundo, ya tuvimos problemas con eso la otra vez. Os presento - sacó seis maquinitas de una bolsa que llevaba consigo - el Yamaki 2006. Para vosotros.  
  
¡Genial, señor Yamaki! - exclamó Henry - Sólo una cosa, somos once personas ¿cómo los vamos a repartir?  
  
Bueno, podríais coger uno para cada dos ¿no?  
  
Entonces, yo iré con Ryo - dijo Rika, prendiéndole de un brazo, y cogiendo un Yamaki 2006. Ryo sonrió, y su padre le guiñó un ojo. Henry se puso con Takato, Kazu, con Kenta, Jen con Alice, Ai con Shiuchon, y Makoto obtuvo uno para él sólo.  
  
Chicos - dijo Rob - ahora, os diré un par de cosas sobre la localización de vuestros digimons, y sobre vuestro viaje. Veréis, la verdad es que tan sólo hemos podido localizar a cinco de los digimons. Y no del todo, pero sabemos que Cyberdramon está con Renamon, cerca de la zona "Monocroma".  
  
Ah, donde el castillo encantado ¿verdad? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Exacto. Impmon, está junto a Calumon y Lopmon, pero no sabemos donde. Y Terriermon también está con ellos. De los demás, no hemos encontrado su paradero, pero sí que sabemos que no están juntos. Respecto a vuestro viaje, apareceréis en la zona de Hagurumon, donde los relojes. Podéis divertiros un poco con la nieve, si queréis. Hagurumon y su amigo digimon, os prepararán un recibimiento. Luego, buscad algún digimon, y lo más importante, usad la nueva función de escáner para guardar en la memoria de el d-power la imagen de la zona donde lleguéis, para continuar en ella al día siguiente. Se me olvidó hablaros de ella el otro día, tan sólo enfocad la zona, y pulsad "Scan and save". Haced esto nada más mandaros el mensaje de que os vamos a traer de vuelta, o incluso antes. Eso es todo. ¿Lleváis comida o algo, por si hay problemas? - todos asintieron. Los gemelos Kuraga estaban realmente cargados, cosa de sus padres.  
  
Entonces, adelante - Rob y Tal, tocaron unos botones en su ordenador, y la habitación se oscureció, apareciendo un bucle interdimensional, a través del cual se veía el digimundo. Entraron todos, con sus d-power por delante, menos Rika, que abrazó a su madre, y entró junto a Ryo por la puerta, también con sus d-power por delante suya. Los once jóvenes, sintieron un ligero mareo (como con los polvos Flu ^_^), tras el cual aparecieron en algún lugar del mundo digital.  
  
¿Estamos todos? - preguntó Henry. Efectivamente, todos estaban ya allí. Rika, se levantó de la nieve, y dijo:  
  
Muy bien, adelante.  
  
Rika... - dijo Takato.  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
¿Estás bien de verdad?  
  
Claro, tranquilo. No he descubierto nada nuevo, sabía que mi padre era un cerdo, me alegro de que se lo hayan llevado. Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, estoy muy aliviada, aunque sí que tardaré en olvidarlo, debo admitirlo. Me alegro mucho de que nada haya acabado mal. Pero de lo que más me alegro, es de que Ryo esté bien - se volvió a él - Eres un idiota, no tendrías que haberlo hecho, has puesto en peligro tu vida...  
  
No pensaba dejar que ese tío te llevase con él, si tú no querías.  
  
Eres un encanto - lo besó en la mejilla, ante la sorpresa de todos - ¡Y ahora, busquemos a nuestros compañeros!  
  
¡Sí! - exclamaron todos.  
  
¡Esperad! - dijo una voz gangosa - ¡Ryo! - el chico se giró, y exclamó:  
  
¡Hagurumon, cuanto tiempo!  
  
¡Ryo! - corrieron el uno hacia el otro, y se abrazaron. Por detrás, pareció otro digimon, llamado Clockmon, que también se abrazó a Ryo.  
  
¿Por qué os ibais? - preguntó Hagurumon - Dentro de poco estará la comida.  
  
Ya ni nos acordábamos de eso - suspiró Ryo. Entre tanto, Clockmon ahogó un grito al ver que Rika se acercaba al reloj de cuco.  
  
¡No, no lo toques! - exclamó. Rika se volteó, diciendo.  
  
No lo iba a hacer, tan sólo lo observaba. Ya escarmenté la otra vez.  
  
¿La otra vez? - preguntó Takato.  
  
Claro - dijo Kazu - Rika, Kenta y yo, aparecimos aquí tras ser transportados por uno de esos dichosos rayitos rosas. Si hubiésemos corrido como dije, no hubiese ocurrido, pero Rika dijo que estaba muy lejos.  
  
¿QUÉ? - bramó la chica, indignada - ¿Tú eres tonto, o te parieron a pedos? ¡Precisamente fui YO la que dijo que corriésemos, y TÚ el que dijo que estaba lejos!  
  
¡Ah! - dijo Kazu - Es verdad, perdoooooooooona.  
  
Porque me has pillado de buen gas, que si no... - frotó sus puños.  
  
¿"Eso" era buen gas? - preguntó Kenta, incrédulo.  
  
Kenta... - gruñó Rika.  
  
¡Eh, tranquila, tranquila!  
  
Hermanito - dijo Shiuchon a Henry.  
  
¿Sí'? - preguntó este.  
  
Hasta que esté la comida ¿podemos jugar Ai, Makoto y yo con la nieve?  
  
¡Claro! Es más... ¡chicos!  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Henry? - respondió Jen.  
  
¿Qué os parece si hacemos una guerra de bolas de nieve?  
  
¡Estupendo, me apunto! - exclamó Kazu. Los demás, también aceptaron la idea, menos Rika, que dijo:  
  
Ni hablar, lo considero un juego estúpido e inmaduro, más especialmente, para ti, Ryo.  
  
De vez en cuando, hay que echar una canita al aire.  
  
Hablas como si fueses un viejo.  
  
Por ahí me llaman Matusalén... ¿no juegas?  
  
No, Ryo - contestó ella. Ryo la miró por unos instantes, se encogió de hombros, y dijo a los demás:  
  
¡A jugar, chicos! - y se dividieron en dos bandos de cinco personas. Rika pensó "Este tío no entiende una indirecta ¡quería que se quedase conmigo! " - y se cruzó de brazos. Las bolas de nieve, volaban por todos los lados, y la mayoría dirigidas a Kenta, que estaba siendo realmente acribillado. Alice esquivaba todas con maestría, y las devolvía acertadamente, también Jen. Los pequeños, al ser ágiles, lograban esquivar todo, pero al tener poca fuerza, no conseguían demasiada potencia en sus lanzamientos. Henry y Takato, que estaban en el mismo bando, trataban de dar a Ryo, del equipo opuesto, el cual era el mejor a la hora de lanzar, pero el más torpe a la de esquivar. El papel que hacía Kazu, era parecido al de Kenta: de diana. Entre tanto, Rika hacía una bola de nieve entre sus manos, que tiró a Ryo, dándole en un brazo. Este se giró, y exclamó, sonriente:  
  
¡Buen lanzamiento, Rika! - continuó con la guerra. Rika volvió a pensar "Ni por esas. Vaya tío más corto", y se volvió a enfurruñar. La guerra continuaba, y Kenta ya parecía un muñeco de nieve. De repente, algo gélido golpeó la cara de Rika, era una bola de nieve. La chica gritó:  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIÉN HA SIDO???!!! - Ryo se alejó un poco del terreno, y dijo:  
  
¡Perdona, se me escapó!  
  
¡No te creo! - al ver el enfado de Rika, Ryo dio por terminada su participación en la guerra, y se sentó junto a Rika, que dijo:  
  
Y ahora vienes arrastrándote ¿no? Pues ya no te necesito.  
  
Oye, te he dicho que lo siento, ha sido un accidente. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? Si quieres, tengo hielos en la mochila.  
  
¡NO! ¡Lo que me fastidia es que, aun viendo que estaba sola, no te hayas quedado conmigo!  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Lo que oyes, Ryo.  
  
Perdona, pero en ningún momento entendí tu negativa como un "Quédate conmigo".  
  
Pues deberías haberlo hecho.  
  
Está bien, lo siento...si es que nunca sé cómo acertar contigo - agachó la cabeza - ¿Por qué no quisiste jugar?  
  
No estaba de humor para juegos. Prefería quedarme aquí, pensando, pero contigo.  
  
Oh, claro. Perdona.  
  
No importa, Ryo - sonrió ella - Tienes razón es difícil acertar conmigo - Ryo también sonrió. Al poco rato, todos dieron por terminada la guerra: la comida estaba lista. Esta, constó de un extraño plato, propio del mundo digital, que estaba delicioso. Clockmon lo llamó sopa multijugos. Tras ello, comieron unos bollos artesanos de postre. Cuando terminaron de comer:  
  
Bueno, chicos - comenzó Hagurumon - espero que tengáis éxito al buscar a vuestros compañeros, recordad que siempre tendréis aquí un lugar para comer.  
  
¡Muchas gracias! - exclamó Ryo. Los demás se despidieron con la mano, tras decir Ryo "Adiós" a sus amigos digimons. Comenzaron a caminar. Ryo miró su reloj, y observó que eran las tres de la tarde.  
  
Será mejor que nos demos prisa - sugirió - o no encontraremos nada.  
  
¿La zona monocroma está cerca? - inquirió Takato.  
  
Más o menos, pero no nos dará tiempo a llegar antes del anochecer - contestó Ryo.  
  
Bueno - dijo Henry - con suerte, algún otro digimon esté pululando por aquí.  
  
Yo estoy cansado... - dijo Makoto.  
  
¡Pero si acabamos de empezar a andar! - le reprendió Ai.  
  
Ya, pero acabé muerto tras la guerra... - por atrás se oyó un estornudo, procedente de Rika.  
  
Cof, cof - tosió - no tendréis alguno un pañuelo ¿verdad?  
  
Yo tengo- dijo Ryo, sacando un paquete lleno de la mochila - ¿Y tu cazadora?  
  
Con las prisas, se quedó mi madre con ella. Eso creo, al menos.  
  
Entonces toma mi gabardina. Mi camiseta al menos es de manga larga, pero la tuya no tiene mangas, y hace un frío que pela. Además, es de las de asomar el estómago - le tendió la gabardina a Rika.  
  
No, pero gracias. Ya me las apañaré, ya entraré en calor más tarde...espero.  
  
Así, en lo único que vas a entrar va a ser en un catarro de grado diez. Póntela - Rika sonrió, y se puso la gabardina, que le estaba enorme.  
  
¡Eh! ¡Chicos! - exclamó Alice - ¡Creo que he visto algo por allí! - todos corrieron hacia donde había dicho Alice, pero era una falsa alarma: tan sólo era un Kunemon, que salio despavorido.  
  
Falsa alarma - suspiró Ryo.  
  
De todos modos - comenzó Alice - por este camino se va al reino de las cuatro bestias sagradas ¿por qué no tratamos de llegar lo más que podamos por hoy hasta allá?  
  
¿Para qué? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Puede que tengan información servible - contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros - Además, por este camino pasamos por la zona monocroma ¿no, Ryo?  
  
Sí.  
  
Así recogeréis Rika y tú a vuestros digimons.  
  
Mmm, sí, parece buena idea. Pero una cosa ¿cómo sabes todo eso?  
  
Eh...bueno...me lo ha dicho... ¡mi padre! Sí, ha sido él.  
  
¡No hay más que discutir - exclamó Henry - vamos a donde ha dicho Alice! - y prosiguieron su camino en aquella dirección. Más tarde, en el mundo real...  
  
¿A qué hora les llamaremos? - inquirió Miyuki.  
  
Las ocho de la tarde será una buena hora, allá anochece justo entonces - contestó Rob.  
  
¿Así? ¿De repente?  
  
Sí, aunque parezca extraño.  
  
He recibido un mensaje de Takato - anunció Yamaki.  
  
¿Qué dice? - preguntó su madre.  
  
Dice que se dirigen a la zona monocroma, para luego ir al reino de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Dicen que están a punto de bajar las escaleras para ir al castillo. Vaya, pues no es mala idea... Son listos estos chicos. Tal ¿qué tal buscando a los otros digimons?  
  
Bastante bien, aunque Cyberdramon y Renamon se han ido a un monte cercano a la zona monocroma. Avisa a Rika o a Ryo.  
  
Está bien - contestó Yamaki.  
  
Y ya que estás, dile a Takato que su digimon ha encontrado a Guardromon y a MarineAngemon, pero no consigo ver dónde.  
  
¡Vaya, esa es una buena noticia! - exclamó Yamaki - Se lo comunicaré.  
  
¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó Tal - ¡Increíble! Acabo de recibir un mensaje del mundo digital en el que dice que Reborku ha iniciado su instalación en el mundo digital. ¡Avisa a Jen!  
  
¡Ya voy, ya voy! No me puedo creer que todo vaya tan bien... ¿Qué hora es?  
  
Son las siete y media, avísales también de eso, para que abrevien. Hay que ver cómo pasan las horas...  
  
Ya voy, ya voy...ya está, ya he enviado todos los mensajes - pasaron diez minutos - Takato me dice que están tomando algo en el castillo, y que ya han guardado su imagen. Rika y Ryo no han encontrado a sus digimons...qué envidia me dan, me encantaría estar con ellos.  
  
En el mundo digital...  
  
¡Knightmon, pasa una coca-cola!  
  
¡Ya va, Ryo! - los once jóvenes, estaban sentados a la maesa de la cocina del castillo encantado. Ryo susurró a Rika:  
  
Qué recuerdos ¿eh?  
  
Calla, hombre.  
  
¿Tú quieres tomar algo? - preguntó Knightmon a la pelirroja.  
  
Sí, algo de leche caliente, por favor.  
  
Está bien - contestó el digimon. Rika estornudó de nuevo. Ryo le dijo:  
  
Creo que te has acatarrado...tendrías que haber participado en la guerra, así hubieses entrado en calor. Te debiste quedar congelada ahí sentada, con el cierzo que hacía...  
  
Habrá sido eso.  
  
También tú... ¿A quien se le ocurre venir con semejante camiseta al mundo digital?  
  
A mí.  
  
Bueno, ya... ¡Knightmon!  
  
Dime, Ryo.  
  
¿Tienes algo para el catarro?  
  
¿Qué es eso?  
  
Lo de la cosa verde que tienes todo el rato en la nariz.  
  
Claro, tengo té de menta, con notas de umitol.  
  
¿Qué es eso de "umitol"? - preguntó Rika.  
  
Una planta especial del digimundo que sirve para curar lo que Ryo llama "catarro"- aclaró Knightmon.  
  
Oh, ¿y podrías ponerme un té de la cosa esa? En vez de la leche.  
  
Claro, ahora te lo traigo.  
  
¡Camarero, más jugo de fresa! - gritó Kazu.  
  
¡A ver, tranquilidad, que esto va a acabar por parecer un comedor! - dijo el digimon.  
  
Knightmon - comenzó Ryo - no me jodas, esto YA es un comedor.  
  
Perdona, perdona.  
  
¡¡¡CAMAREROOOOO!!!! - volvió a gritar Kazu.  
  
¡¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES, NIÑO, QUE YA VOY!!!! - y volvió a la cocina. Rika seguía tosiendo.  
  
Lo tuyo tiene mala pinta, será mejor que mañana te quedes en casa, yo me quedaré contigo, si quieres - dijo Ryo.  
  
Gracias, pero no. Quiero a Renamon conmigo.  
  
Ya veremos si te quedas o no.  
  
¡Chicos - exclamó Takato - Yamaki dice que salgamos al exterior para volver a casa!  
  
¡Dile que espere un poco! - exclamó Ryo - Rika necesita tomarse su té especial.  
  
¿Qué le ocurre? - inquirió Henry.  
  
Que se ha pillao un resfriado de agárrate y no te menées.  
  
¡Ya se lo he enviado! - dijo Takato.  
  
Vale. - en aquel momento, apareció Knightmon con el té y con el jugo de fresa. Le dijo a Rika:  
  
Toma, ten cuidado, que quema.  
  
¡Yamaki dice que de acuerdo! ¡Que tenemos siete minutos! - dijo Takato a Ryo. Este, asintió, e inquirió a Knightmon.  
  
¿Cuánto crees que le llevará tomárselo?  
  
Échale media hora.  
  
Está bien - metió su mano en la mochila, y sacó un botellín de agua vacío. Cogió la taza de té, y vertió su contenido en ella - Te lo beberás cuando lleguemos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
De acuerdo - contestó Rika.  
  
¡Vamos, chicos! - se despidieron de Knightmon, y salieron al exterior. Ya había un bucle interdimensional.  
  
Esto, chicos - comenzó Alice - ¿y si para la vuelta entramos por separado, en vez de hacerlo todos juntos?  
  
¿Por qué? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Es más seguro, puede que al entrar todos a la vez, haya un colapso de datos.  
  
Parece razonable... - suspiró el chico - ¿Quién quiere ir primero? - nadie contestó. Alice sugirió:  
  
¿Por qué no vas tú? Eres el más mayor - Ryo asintió y con su d-arc por delante, se metió por él. Esperaron un poco, y Rika se acercó al bucle, por petición de Henry. De repente, este comenzó a encogerse y a dilatarse, y Rika se quedó parada, y algo preocupada. Unos segundos más tardes, el bucle expulsó a Ryo de nuevo al mundo digital, que cayó de bruces contra el suelo. La puerta se cerró. En el mundo real...  
  
¿¡Qué ocurre!? - gritó Maoko - ¿Dónde está mi hijo?  
  
Tranquilo, - contestó Yamaki - está sano y salvo, recibo su señal. Le diré que vuelva a intentarlo.  
  
¡No! - gritó Tal - Yamaki, la puerta se ha cerrado.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
No puedo abrirla - suspiró Rob - está bloqueada. Me temo que se han quedado...atrapados...  
  
Pero ¿por qué? - inquirió la señora Matsuki.  
  
Tranquila, ahora le digo lo que ha fallado... - leyó un mensaje que había aparecido en la pantalla - Mierda...ha sido por el d-arc de Ryo. Al ser un modelo distinto de digivice, la utilidad del opening de abrir y cerrar puertas, ha quedado inutilizada. Ha desaparecido...  
  
¿Y ahora qué haremos? - preguntó Miyuki, visiblemente preocupada.  
  
No tengo ni idea - contestó Rob - pero me temo que esto irá para largo.  
  
FIN  
  
Avance del siguiente capítulo: los entrenadores digimon han quedado atrapados en el mundo digital, y nadie sabe cómo sacarlos. Deberán pasar la noche en el castillo fantasma, y pese a estar encerrados, mantendrán su ánimo y seguirán buscando a sus compañeros todos juntos...o al menos eso pretenden. Se llamará: atrapados en el mundo digital, una batalla sin defensa. De nuevo, hola a todos. Como podéis ver, en este capítulo comienza lo que es la parte de aventura del fanfic, aunque no abandonaré el tema de los romances, tranquilos! Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión, o si no enviadme un e-mail a loriengirl88@hotmail.com responderé a todo lo que queráis!!!! Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!  
  
Lorien  
  
Por cierto, dedico este capítulo a todas mis amigas, y a Dalia, Sora15 Kamiya, Fiori Takace, Anna Kouyama y CieloCris, y a todo aquel que lo lea. 


	6. capítulo 5: Atrapados en el mundo digita...

Capítulo 5: Atrapados en el mundo digital: una batalla sin defensa  
  
En el digimundo, por aquellos instantes, Rika ayudaba a Ryo a levantarse del suelo, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los demás:  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Sí, tranquila... ¿qué demonios ha pasado?  
  
Entraste por la puerta y - tosió un par de veces - comenzó a hacer cosas raras, luego de ello, saliste despedido de nuevo a este extraño mundo. Ahora la puerta está...cerrada.  
  
Vaya, pero ¿por qué? ¿Fue algo que yo hice?  
  
No sé, Ryo...  
  
¡Chicos! - dijo Takato, con el Yamaki 2006 entre sus manos - ¡Es un mensaje de Yamaki! - al oírlo, Rika y Ryo se unieron a los demás. Takato comenzó a leer el mensaje:  
  
Dice "Chicos, lo sentimos mucho, pero la función de entrar y/o salir entre mundos distintos del Opening, ha quedado inutilizada, bloqueada o como queráis llamarlo. Tendréis que quedaros allí hasta que encontremos una solución. Ha ocurrido por culpa del modelo diferente de dispositivo de Ryo... - todos lo miraron, el se puso rojo de vergüenza, y murmuró un "Vaya por Dios..." - No dejéis de buscar a vuestros digimon, y cuidaos. Yamaki.  
  
Genial, ahora resulta que todo es por mi culpa - dijo Ryo, afectado - Voy adentro. Rika, tómate el té - sacó la botella de su mochila, se la lanzó y se internó en el castillo.  
  
¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Rika.  
  
No sé - contestó Kazu - deberíamos dejarles el trabajo de sacarnos de aquí a los mayores.  
  
Me refería a qué hacemos con Ryo, inútil. Iré con él, a convencerle de que no es su culpa.  
  
Técnicamente, lo es - dijo Alice. Aquello molestó a Rika, que dijo:  
  
Si técnicamente es culpa suya, también lo es tuya, Mc Coy, después de todo, TÚ le dijiste que pasase primero ¿no?  
  
En ningún momento he dicho que no sea también mi culpa, Rika.  
  
De todos modos, no le eches la culpa a él, porque no tienes razón - entró en el castillo, airada.  
  
Pero bueno - comenzó Alice - ¿Qué pasa con esta?  
  
Cuando se trata de Ryo - comenzó Henry - cualquier cosa...no le hagas caso.  
  
De todos modos - siguió Alice - no me ha dado tiempo a decirle que en el fondo no es culpa de nadie - terminó, con un breve suspiro.  
  
Todos miraron hacia el castillo, y se fueron encaminando al mismo.  
En el dormitorio del castillo...  
  
Estás aquí ¿eh? - dijo Rika, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
¿Rika? - preguntó Ryo, que estaba tumbado boca abajo en una de las ocho camas. Se sentó, y Rika al lado suya. Abrió la botella del té, y comenzó a beber - ¿Está rico?  
  
Claro, me encanta el té.  
  
Ah... ¿ves Rika? Al final yo lo arruiné todo.  
  
No ha sido tu culpa, Ryo. Tú sólo entraste, sin más. No lo hiciste a propósito.  
  
Aun así, ahora estamos todos atrapados... - tenía la mirada triste. Rika sólo le había visto así en otra ocasión, cuando él pilló a Henry besándola.  
  
Ya basta, Ryo, por favor. En vez de tomártelo como te lo estás tomando, piensa que GRACIAS a ti tenemos unas vacaciones estupendas en este mundo. Recuerda que es verano.  
  
Mmm...sí...tienes razón...pero...  
  
Qué pasa ahora.  
  
Que prometí a los padres de los gemelos Kuraga que estarían bien, y ahora por mi culpa ellos también están atrapados. Y también Shiuchon.  
  
O sea, que los que más te preocupan son ellos...  
  
Sí, y también tú, Rika.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Porque estás enferma.  
  
Ryo, por favor, por mí no te preocupes, y por los pequeños tampoco, después de todo no les ha pasado nada malo. Es más, seguro que están encantados con quedarse aquí por más tiempo.  
  
¿Tú crees?  
  
Claro. No te preocupes más - Rika sonrió. Ryo también lo hizo, y dijo:  
  
Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora, es preparar junto a Knightmon una suculenta cena, y prepararos las camas, para pasar aquí hoy la noche.  
  
¡Ese es el espíritu! - exclamó Rika, tras lo cual estornudó, y apuró las últimas gotas del té especial.  
  
Si esta noche duermes bien, mañana te encontraras mucho mejor, tenlo por seguro.  
  
Eso espero... ¿bajamos?  
  
Claro, Rika. Vamos - salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, e inmediatamente se encontraron con los demás, que les habían estado esperando. Takato se adelantó y dijo:  
  
Ryo, no hace falta que te preocupes porque nos hayamos quedado atrapados. No ha sido tu culpa.  
  
Sí, eso creo también yo... - contestó Ryo - pero una cosa...Shiuchon, Ai, Makoto, siento realmente que os tengáis que quedar aquí...sois los más jóvenes.  
  
¡De eso nada, Akiyama! - exclamó Makoto - ¡Estamos encantados de estar aquí! ¡Es un lugar estupendo! - Ai y Shiuchon asintieron, sonrientes.  
  
¿En serio?  
  
¡Claro, Ryo! - sonrió la joven Wong - Además, ya no somos tan pequeños. Yo, por ejemplo, soy más mayor incluso que vosotros, cuando vinisteis aquí por vez primera...bueno, soy más joven que tú cuando viniste, pero aun así, tanto ellos como yo nos las arreglaremos.  
  
Bueno, pues entonces...bajaré a preparar la cena - se adelantó a los demás, junto a Rika, la cual le susurró al oído:  
  
Te lo dije, so tonto - volvió a estornudar.  
  
Siempre tienes razón en todo, por lo que se ve, bombón - y ambos entraron en la cocina, donde estaba Knightmon. Prepararon entre los tres la cena, que constó pan con queso de leche de cabra casero, y unos ricos vasos de zumo de naranja. A todos les encantó la cena, y tras ella, cuando ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, aproximadamente, decidieron retirarse a dormir.  
  
Hay un pequeño problema - comenzó Ryo - y es que sólo hay ocho camas, y somos once personas ¿cómo hacemos para repartirnos? ¿Quién prefiere dormir solo? - todos levantaron la mano - Eh...genial...bueno, preguntaré de otra manera ¿a quien no le importaría tener que dormir con alguien más? - Henry, Takato, Rika, Alice, Jen, Shiuchon y los gemelos levantaron la mano. Ryo dijo - Bien, pues podéis dormir Henry con Takato, y Alice con Jen...Rika, tú mejor que duermas sola, recuerda que estás enferma. Y respecto a vosotros dos - dijo señalando a Kazu y a Kenta - no tengáis tanto morro, dejemos a los pequeños que duerman solos. O uno de vosotros duerme conmigo, o dormís junt... - Ryo no pudo continuar, porque Kazu comenzó a gritar:  
  
¡¡¡¡YO, YO!!!! - Ryo puso cara de "miedo me da este chaval, parece...gay" pero sólo dijo:  
  
Bueno, pues está así bien. Henry dormirá con Takato, Juri con Mc Coy, Kazu conmigo, y Kenta, Rika, Shiuchon y los gemelos, solos. Rika, tú acuéstate en la cama de al lado de la puerta, es la que más cerca está del baño, por si te entra fiebre, tienes ganas de vomitar, o algo así. Kazu y yo dormiremos en la cama de al lado tuya, Rika. Por si necesitas algo, para que me lo pidas - Rika asintió - Los demás, dormid donde queráis.  
  
Se fueron acostando cada uno donde prefirió, y antes de irse a dormir,  
el mismo Ryo apagó la luz de la habitación (la verdad, dudo mucho de  
que ese sitio tenga luz) pero dejó la puerta abierta. Seguidamente, se  
metió en la cama. Takato preguntó:  
  
¿Por qué dejas la puerta abierta, Ryo?  
  
Manías de Knightmon, hace su guardia nocturna...os aconsejo que os durmáis antes de que lo haga, luego os será imposible. ¿Oíste, Kazu? ¿Kazu? - pero Kazu ya se había quedado dormido, y lo que era peor, se encontraba abrazado a Ryo. Este, se lo quitó de encima, tratando de no despertarlo.  
  
Mmm...reeey... - murmuraba Kazu, en sueños. Ryo se fue al otro extremo, y tiempo después, observó a Rika, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos, sin dormirse, tendida boca arriba en la cama de la derecha de Ryo.  
  
¿Estás bien, Rika? - la chica giró su cara, y musitó.  
  
Sí, pero no logro dormirme. No sé por qué. ¿Y tú?  
  
Bueno, quería esperar a que tú te durmieses.  
  
No lo hagas Ryo, así sólo lograrás estar medio muerto mañana. Ya lograré dormirme. De momento, iré al baño, tengo ganas de...  
  
¡¿Vomitar?!  
  
¡No! Me estoy meando.  
  
Ah, bueno. Ya me habías asustado... - Rika salió de la cama, y se fue al baño, como había dicho. Ryo miró a los demás. Al parecer todos se habían dormido...o no.  
  
Mira a Akiyama, habla con Rika hasta de noche... - decía Henry - No es que sienta celos, pero creo que Ryo está siendo demasiado lanzado. ¿No, Takato?  
  
Ah...Henry...ya basta de hablar, necesito dormir... - bostezó, y se hizo un ovillo. Comenzó a dormir. Henry lo imitó. Entre tanto, Ryo también se había dormido. Minutos después, Rika volvió a la habitación, y se metió en su cama. Horas más tarde, se comenzó a quedar dormida, pero en la cama de al lado...  
  
GROOOOOOOOOOONGH, FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, GROOOOOOOOOOOOOONGH, FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU - aquello eran los ronquidos de Ryo, que volvieron a dejar totalmente despierta a Rika.  
  
- estornudó. Aquello despertó a Ryo, que dijo:  
  
¿Qúuuuuuuu? ¿Rikaaaaaa? Guaaaaaaaaaapa. - y se volvió a dormir. pensó Rika, que una vez más trató de volver a dormirse. Miró su reloj: las dos y cincuenta y siete de la mañana. Bostezó, y se quedó dormida, al fin...pero a las cuatro de la mañana...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡LAS CUAAAAAAAAAATRO DE LA MAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAANA!!!!!!! - aquel era Knightmon, haciendo su guardia. Rika se despertó, de un bote - ¡¡¡¡¡LLEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA EL AMANECEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!! - y Knightmon prosiguió su camino. Rika continuó pensando Se levantó de su cama, y fue a la de Ryo, pero por alguna razón, se le quitaron las ganas de despertarle, y volvió a su cama - unos tres cuartos de hora más tarde, se volvió a dormir. Finalmente, a las siete de la mañana, todo el mundo se despertó, y comenzó a murmurar sobre lo bien que habían dormido. El que más, Ryo, y también los gemelos. Entre tanto, Rika, seguía dormida.  
  
Voy a despertarla - dijo Ryo - Rika...despierta, nos tenemos que ir - la zarandeó suavemente. Rika abrió los ojos, y preguntó:  
  
¿Qué... hora... es?  
  
Las siete y cinco. ¿Has dormido bien?  
  
¡¿Qué si he dormido bien?! - se sentó en la cama, con indignación - ¡Y una mierda! ¡¡¡Primero, no podía dormirme porque no, luego, empiezas a roncar, y cuando ya llevaba una hora dormida, aparece Knightmon, y se pone a gritar!!! ¡¿Y aun preguntas que si he dormido bien?!  
  
Bueno, bueno...pero ¿Cuántas horas has dormido exactamente?  
  
¡Tres y un poco! ¡¡¡¡TRES!!!!  
  
Bueno, pues vamos a hacer una cosa, sigue durmiendo hasta que esté el desayuno ¿vale?  
  
Grmpf...está bien - y se volvió a tumbar. Justo en aquel momento, Knightmon apareció en la habitación y dijo:  
  
¡¡¡¡EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO!!!! - Rika, se volvió a sentar. Vio que Ryo estaba a punto de echar a reír, y dijo:  
  
¡¡¡¡ENCIMA TE HACE GRACIA!!!!  
  
¡Perdona, es que... - Rika le miró con cara de mala leche - Bueno tranquila, lo que andemos hoy, te llevaré a mi espalda, no pesas casi ¿te parece bien? - inquirió Ryo, tomándole una mano. Rika rechazó el gesto, y gritó:  
  
¡Eso haberlo pensado antes de roncar! ¡no necesito tu ayuda, es más, no quiero tu ayuda! ¡Me valgo yo sola! - se levantó de la cama, e inmediatamente, volvió a caer sobre la misma.  
  
Con que tú sola ¿eh? - dijo Ryo. Rika elevó la cabeza, y dijo:  
  
Cállate... y ayúdame a bajar abajo (epíteto!!! Ueeeee!!!).  
  
Habló la autosuficiente - dijo Ryo, en ton burlón, ayudando a Rika a levantarse. Inmediatamente, ella se apoyó en él.  
  
¿Te ocurre algo, Rika? - preguntó Jen.  
  
Excepto que no he pegado ojo, y que estoy resfriada, nada, gracias. Ryo, vamos abajo - y salieron de la habitación, cosa que también hicieron los demás. Knightmon les ofreció un exquisito y reconfortante desayuno, que aun así, no logró hacer que Rika recuperase las fuerzas. Tras el desayuno, Ryo obligó a Rika a que se pusiese su jersey, cosa que la chica acabó por hacer, sí. Pero a regañadientes. Tras despedirse, ya definitivamente de Knightmon, salieron, y se encaminaron de nuevo a la ruta donde era posible que estuviesen Renamon y Cyberdramon, por toda la zona monocroma, que abarcaba una superficie de no menos de un kilómetro cuadrado.  
  
Venga, chicos - anunció Takato - , hoy tenemos que encontrar a los digimons de Rika y Ryo.  
  
Chicos - dijo Rika, medio dormida - muchas graciaaaas.  
  
Una cosa ¿por qué no nos dividimos? - sugirió Alice.  
  
En nuestro estado - comenzó Ryo - dividirnos es lo peor que podríamos hacer. Imagínate, Alice, que nos ataque un digimon. Deberemos estar todos unidos, para tratar de hacerle frente, puesto que no hemos encontrado aún ningún digimon.  
  
Ya, Ryo - contestó la rubia - pero estando todos juntos, no hacemos más que ponernos en peligro a todos a la vez...podría pasarles algo terrible a Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon.  
  
Aun así - dijo Rika, puesto que Ryo no reaccionó ante aquello - si estamos juntos, les podremos proteger. No se hable más. No nos separaremos.  
  
Bueno, como queráis - dijo Alice - . Yo solo trataba de aportar mi opinión. Vayamos entonces a buscar a vuestros digimons - siguieron caminando. Henry observaba a Alice, con cierta pena.  
  
Inmediatamente, se dirigió a Ryo y a Rika, que estaba apoyada en el  
chico:  
  
Chicos ¿podemos hablar un segundo?  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - intervino Ryo.  
  
Sí ¿qué - tosió - pasa?  
  
Creo que deberíamos dejar un cierto margen a la pobre Alice. Ella es nueva en el grupo, y deberíamos ayudar a que se integrase. Y la mejor manera no es precisamente rechazando todas sus propuestas, o montándole pollos - tras esto último, miró a Rika.  
  
Oye, Henry, estaba cab... - comenzó Rika, pero Ryo la interrumpió, diciendo:  
  
Voy a decirte un par de cosas sobre eso, Henry. Primero, sólo he rechazado esta propuesta que yo recuerde, y segundo, es más lógico lo que yo he dicho.  
  
Si opinas así, Ryo...de todos modos, si a ti no te cae bien, a mí sí, y no pienso dejar que esté sola. Voy con ella y Jen. Jen sí que sabe tratar con gente nueva - finalizó el chico, que se fue con la rubia y su nueva amiga.  
  
¡Esto es la leche! - exclamó Ryo - Encima va, y se cabrea. En ningún momento he dicho que Alice no me caiga bien, ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Creo que a Henry le gusta - dijo Rika.  
  
¿Qué? Joder, Rika, estás delirando...  
  
¡Estúpido! - le pegó una colleja con sus pocas fuerzas.  
  
Guau, qué fuerza - Rika le miró con su mirada asesina, y Ryo sonrió, la besó en la mejilla, y la apretó más contra sí. Aunque no lo pareciera, a Rika le encantaba aquel trato.  
  
Entre tanto, en el mundo real, los Yamaki, Tal Wong, y Rob McCoy,  
buscaban incansablemente algún tipo de solución, en casa del este  
último.  
  
¿Hay algo, Rob?  
  
Nada de nada, Yukio. Me temo que no podrán salir - vio como el padre de Henry le miró, triste, y añadió con nerviosismo - ¡Por hoy! No podrán salir por hoy. Eso es.  
  
Rob - comenzó Tal, con una sonrisa - no debes mentirme. Estoy preocupado por mis hijos, pero prefiero saber todo tal y como es. Nada de mentiras a partir de ahora ¿de acuerdo?  
  
¡Chicos! - exclamó Reika - Se me ha ocurrido una solución.  
  
¿Cuál? - inquirió Yamaki - Te escuchamos.  
  
Podemos probar a cargar de nuevo el Opening en los d-power de los chicos. Que yo recuerde, se pueden enviar datos también al mundo digital ¿no?  
  
Sí, Reika - dijo McCoy - pero hay dos problemas. Primero, que no tenemos más copias de Opening, ni siquiera el original, y segundo, que seguiría sin ser compatible con el d-arc de Ryo, y no le podemos hacer eso ni a él, ni a su padre.  
  
¿Y si pedimos de nuevo el programa a las cuatro bestias sagradas? Les dimos a ellas el original - propuso aquella vez Tal.  
  
No hará falta - dijo Yamaki - los chicos se dirigen allá, tan sólo tendrán que pedírselo... ¡genial, encontramos una solución!  
  
Aun así... ¿y Ryo? - inquirió Reika.  
  
Ni idea - suspiró su marido, desolado.  
  
Un segundo...Ryo pudo entrar perfectamente al mundo digital, gracias al dispositivo de Rika... - dijo Rob.  
  
No, no fue así...Ryo también usó su dispositivo...de todos modos, Rika lo levantó primero...lo más seguro es que la puerta sólo notase un dispositivo y no dos para la ida... - dijo Yamaki.  
  
...y como Ryo trató de salir él sólo del mundo digital, la puerta no tuvo más remedio que notar el d-arc de Ryo, y por eso no pudo llegar aquí...rápido, hay que decírselo a los chicos - ordenó Tal, continuando con las suposiciones de Yamaki. Yamaki se dio por aludido, y escribió inmediatamente a Takato. En aquellos momentos, en casa de Rika, su madre conversaba por teléfono.  
  
¿Y cuando dice que es el juicio? - dijo la mujer.  
  
El lunes que viene, a las once de la mañana, señora Nonaka. También deberán estar presentes su hija, el chico que fue amenazado, y el padre de ese chico.  
  
¿Qué? Pero...ay, me temo no va a poder ser...mi hija y su amigo se han ido de...campamento. No sé cuando volverán...  
  
En ese caso, señora, me temo que no se le podrá condenar a...  
  
¡No diga su nombre!  
  
Está bien, está bien...  
  
De todos modos, Maoko y yo sí que iremos ¿bastará?  
  
Humpf...no sé que decirle...tal vez teniendo el vídeo y la pistola, y a ustedes dos...sí, puede que cuele.  
  
Eso espero...perdóneme, pero me llaman por la otra línea.  
  
De acuerdo. Hasta el lunes que viene.  
  
Sí, eso...adiós - pulsó un botón, y dijo - ¿Dígame?  
  
¿Miyuki?  
  
Sí... ¿quien es usted?  
  
Soy el padre de Ryo. Me acaban de llamar para lo del juicio...  
  
¡Ah! A mí también...  
  
¿Sí? Vaya... ¿qué excusa has dado por la ausencia de Rika y mi hijo?  
  
He dicho que estaban de campamento ¿tú?  
  
Puff...según yo, se han ido de vacaciones a Italia...  
  
Bueno, puede haber un campamento en Italia ¿no?  
  
Sí, supongo. Bueno, eh... ¿irás conmigo al juicio?  
  
¡Claro, Maoko! Allí estaré...  
  
¡Adiós, entonces, hasta que nos volvamos a ver!  
  
Adiós - dijo Miyuki. Tras ello, colgó.  
  
Más tarde, en el mundo digital, habían hecho una paradita en una  
pradera de la zona monocroma, puesto que tanto Rika como Ai estaban  
agotados. Takato estaba sonriente, había recibido el mensaje de  
Yamaki, y se lo había leído a los demás, que también compartieron su  
alegría. En aquella pradera, aprovecharon para comerse unos bocadillos  
mientras conversaban alegremente.  
  
Ryo-rey - dijo Kazu, a la vez que Rika lo miraba con cara rara - pásame el agua, anda.  
  
Toma, Kazu - dijo Ryo. Jen suspiró y dijo:  
  
A ver si llegamos pronto a la zona de las cuatro bestias sagradas - miró a Ryo, y le dijo - ¿A cuánto crees que estamos, Ryo?  
  
Pues no sé, Jen, la verdad es que creo que aun queda mucho...aunque la experta eres tú, Alice ¿no? ¿Cuánto crees tú que falta?  
  
Menos de una semana, no creo - contestó la rubia.  
  
Estaría bien que pudiésemos controlar a los rayitos rosas teletransportadores - comentó Henry - así podríamos llegar antes.  
  
De todos modos - siguió Alice - tardaremos más en llegar como no nos movamos de aquí. Llevamos toda la mañana buscando a Cyberdramon y Renamon y aún no han aparecido...Rika, Ryo ¿no creéis que es posible que se hallan ido a otra zona?  
  
Yamaki nos habría avisado - contestó Rika.  
  
Bueno, tienes razón - sonrió la joven McCoy.  
  
Alice, mira, sin tan mal te parece que estemos todo el rato por esta zona - dijo Ryo - mejor será que Rika y yo nos quedemos por aquí hasta encontrarlos. Iros sin nosotros si queréis, ya os alcanzaremos. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ryo - comenzó Alice - no he dicho que me parezca mal, sólo he dicho que tardaremos más.  
  
Me da igual, ¿a ti te parece bien, Rika? -inquirió Ryo.  
  
Eh...bueno, sí.  
  
Entonces nos vamos - anunció Ryo, recogiendo sus cosas.  
  
¡Espera, Ryo! - gritó Takato.  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - contestó el castaño, elevando la cabeza.  
  
Quedaos hoy con nosotros, por lo menos, por favor. Tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo buscando a vuestros digimons.  
  
Mmm...está bien, pero si no, mañana os iréis sin nosotros...de todos modos...hasta que terminéis de comer, Rika y yo vamos a ir a buscarles a un sitio - ayudó a Rika, que parecía desconcertada, a levantarse del suelo - ¡Volvemos en una hora, o así! - y se alejaron juntos, Rika apoyada en el chico. Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, ella preguntó:  
  
¿A dónde vamos?  
  
Cyberdramon habló conmigo una vez de un lugar que le gustaba mucho, un manantial de agua fresca rodeado de un bosque frondoso y aromático. Es posible que esté ahí con Renamon.  
  
¿Pero para qué iban a ir a un sitio como ese?  
  
Para estar... solos. - "je, je - pensó - en realidad allí es donde Cyberdramon entrena".  
  
¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS?!  
  
Oye, que sólo digo que es una posibilidad.  
  
¿Y si no están?  
  
Pues estamos nosotros, nos tumbamos en la hierba, hablamos, nos besamos... - sonrió él, con ternura. Rika tragó saliva.  
  
Y... ¿y donde está ese lugar?  
  
Nada más salir de esta zona... ¿estás cansada?  
  
No...no demasiado.  
  
Venga, súbete a mi espalda, anda.  
  
¡No hace falta!  
  
Bueno, ¡entonces te cogeré en brazos! - dijo, cogiéndola, y manteniéndola sujeta por la espalda y por las piernas en el aire - agárrate a mi cuello, o te caerás.  
  
Está bien... - obedeció ella.  
  
¿Estás cómoda?  
  
Claro ¿tú?  
  
También - contestó, dando a Rika un corto beso en los labios - Sigamos.  
  
¿A qué vino eso?  
  
Me apetecía. Además, estabas a tiro.  
  
¡Qué morro tienes! - y continuaron su camino. Entre tanto, sus amigos finalizaban ya de comer. Henry dijo:  
  
¿Qué hacemos ahora? Hasta que Rika y Ryo vuelvan, pasará un rato...  
  
¿Alguien tiene cartas? Podríamos jugar a algo - propuso Jen.  
  
Yo tengo - anunció Alice, sacando una baraja de cartas de póker de su mochila, y mostrándosela a los demás - ¿Sabéis jugar todos?  
  
Yo no es que no sepa - comenzó Makoto - el caso es que no me apetece. Ai, Shiuchon, ¿damos una vuelta? - las dos chicas asintieron, pero Shiuchon preguntó:  
  
Henry ¿puedo?  
  
Haz lo que quieras, ya tienes edad.  
  
¡Gracias! - dijo la niña, alejándose con sus amigos. Los demás, comenzaron a jugar.  
  
Bien, chicos - dijo McCoy - ¿Qué tenéis?  
  
Pareja - dijo Kazu.  
  
Trío - continuó Kenta.  
  
Póker de picas - prosiguió Henry.  
  
Nada - musitó Jen.  
  
Dobles parejas - dijo Takato.  
  
Os gano a todos ¡escalera de color! - dijo Alice, triunfante.  
  
¿Cómo te las apañas? -preguntó Henry - Tienes siempre las mejores cartas, menos mal que no nos apostamos nada, que si no nos arruinaríamos...  
  
¡Je! - rió ella - Digamos que siempre he tenido buena suerte para estas cosas.  
  
Pues yo ninguna - admitió Jen.  
  
¡Tranquila, fijo que la próxima vez sacas...lo máximo que pueda sacarse! - sonrió Takato.  
  
¡Qué agradable eres! - contestó ella, provocando que Takato se sonrojara. Continuaron jugando, y entre tanto, los más jóvenes...  
  
Pregunto a... - comenzó Ai - ¡Shiuchon!  
  
¡Esto de que seáis gemelos, no me gusta nada! Como ya os sabéis la vida el uno del otro, siempre me preguntáis a mí - se quejó Shiuchon.  
  
¡Tranquila, para la próxima tengo una buena para mi hermano! Muy bien, Shiuchon... ¿te gusta algún chico? - Makoto, que estaba ensimismado, reaccionó ante aquella pregunta, y se puso atento para oír lo que respondía Shiuchon.  
  
No, la verdad es que nadie - Makoto bajó la cabeza, con un cierto aire de tristeza.  
  
Está bien... ¡te toca, Mako! - exclamó Ai.  
  
Yo paso - dijo él - Me sé todo sobre ti, y no quiero incomodar más a Shiuchon. ¿Volvemos con los demás? - miró a las chicas. Ai a su vez miró a Shiuchon.  
  
Está bien - musitó esta. Se levantaron, y comenzaron a dirigirse a donde se encontraban los demás. Súbitamente, escucharon un sonido de pisadas detrás de ellos.  
  
¿Qué ha sido eso? - inquirió Ai.  
  
No tengo ni idea - contestó su gemelo. Shiuchon se giró, y ahogó un grito.  
  
¡Es un digimon! - sacó su d-power, para analizarlo. Se trataba de un Darkmonochromon, y al parecer era una forma oscura. El enorme digimon, comenzó a correr tras ellos, los cuales, ante el peligro, salieron pitando.  
  
¡Tal vez solo quiera jugar! - opinó Makoto.  
  
Si te quieres quedar a comprobarlo... - dijo su hermana.  
  
¡La verdad es que no tiene pinta de ser muy amistoso! - exclamó Shiuchon. Llegaron a donde estaban los demás, Shiuchon y los gemelos, se escondieron sistemáticamente detrás de un árbol. Henry, consternado, preguntó:  
  
¿Qué es eso?  
  
¡Nos ha empezado a perseguir! - chilló Ai. El digimon se puso sobre dos patas, y lanzó un ataque llamado Explosión oscura, provocó, además de una explosión, una gran nube de humo, bajo la que no se podía distinguir quien había resultado herido y quien no, y un terremoto, que provocó la caída del árbol tras el cuál se escondían los más jóvenes. Sólo dos pares de sombras se levantaron de entre la niebla. En aquellos momentos, nada más abandonar la zona monocroma...  
  
Venga, Ryo, ya puedes dejarme en el suelo si quieres, esto ya está, ya hemos llegado.  
  
Está bien - contestó él, obediente - Vamos - la agarró de una muñeca - es tras estos arbustos de moras.  
  
Sí, vamos - se acercaron a los arbustos, y apartaron un poco sus ramas, para poder ver. Y sí: Cyberdramon y Renamon se encontraban ahí: besándose.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! - gritó Rika, cayéndose para atrás, sobre Ryo. La pareja de digimons se giró.  
  
¿Rika? - preguntó Renamon.  
  
¿Ryo? - inquirió igualmente Cyberdramon.  
  
¡Cyberdramon! - exclamó Ryo - ¡Renamon! - ambos digimon corrieron hacia sus compañeros. Ryo se levantó como pudo, y se abrazó efusivamente a Cyberdramon.  
  
¡Cuánto tiempo! - exclamó Ryo, mientras pensaba "Rediez, yo que había dicho eso para asustar a Rika, y ahora ¡va y es verdad!"  
  
Re-re-renamon...- musitó Rika, levantándose, con la cara lívida - t-t-tú...  
  
Rika - dijo Renamon, abrazándola.  
  
¡Desgraciada! - chilló Rika - ¿Qué demonios hacíais?  
  
Eh..bueno, tiene su explicación...Cyberdramon y yo estamos...juntos.  
  
Serás...  
  
Si tan mal te parece Rika... - comenzó Renamon.  
  
¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo!  
  
Rika, me da igual lo que digas, yo le amo, amo a Cyberdramon. - contestó Renamon, molesta. Ante aquello, Rika sonrió, y explicó.  
  
¡No estoy enfadada por eso, estúpida! ¡Tendrías que habérmelo contado antes! - y la volvió a abrazar, sonriente.  
  
Te ves muy bien, Rika - dijo Cyberdramon.  
  
Gracias... - dijo ella - Y tú, Ryo, maldito...sabías algo ¿verdad?  
  
¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, Rika, me creas o no.  
  
Sí, sí.  
  
Rika, Ryo - comenzó Renamon - ¿Sois ya novios?  
  
¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEE???? - exclamó Rika. Ryo le susurró unas palabras a su digimon, e intercambiaron unas miradas y unas sonrisas cómplices.  
  
Bueno, vale, intuyo que no... - dijo Renamon,  
  
Exacto - afirmó Rika.  
  
Bueno, Cyberdramon, Renamon, aparte de ...eso. ¿Qué más habéis hecho estos cinco años? - inquirió Ryo..  
  
Hemos estado entrenando, principalmente - contestó Renamon.  
  
Ah - suspiró Rika. Tras ello estornudó - Y ¿sabéis algo de Guilmon, Terriermon y los demás?  
  
Perdimos el contacto con ellos. - contestó Cyberdramon - ¿Y vosotros como habéis llegado aquí?  
  
Andando - dijo Ryo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Ryo - comenzó su compañero - me refería a cómo habéis llegado al mundo digital...  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó el chico, mientras que Rika le pagaba un capón - Yamaki, el señor Wong y el señor Mc Coy encontraron cómo volver a este mundo - nada más terminar Ryo de decir aquello, su Yamaki 2006 comenzó a pitar.  
  
Vaya - dijo - será un mensaje de Yamaki - pulsó el botón de "leer", y comenzó a leerlo. La preocupación, se vio reflejada súbitamente en su rostro, y dijo con impaciencia:  
  
Es de Alice. Tienen problemas ¡vamos! - exclamó. Renamon cargó con Rika y Cyberdramon con Ryo, y se dirigieron al lugar del problema lo más rápido que pudieron. Vieron a Alice inclinada sobre Henry, y seriamente preocupada, así como Shiuchon, Ai y Makoto, también preocupados por el joven Wong , que parecía inconsciente. También vieron a Takato, Kazu, Kenta y Jen entados bajo un árbol, y con algunas heridas. Ryo corrió hacia Alice y le preguntó, alarmado:  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Ha sido terrible... - suspiró la chica, elevando la cabeza - Un Darkmonochromon venía persiguiendo a los pequeños, cuando llegaron aquí. Ellos, se escondieron tras un árbol, y el digimon comenzó a lanzar su ataque, una especie de terremoto y una explosión. Por suerte, le ha salido el tiro por la culata, y el árbol detrás del que estaban Shiuchon y los demás, se le cayó encima, y está inconsciente. Shiuchon, Ai y Mako están perfectamente, y los demás han resultado algo heridos...pero a mí...Henry me salvó en el último momento de unos pedruscos que se me caían encima, y que le han dado a él, uno en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente...además, creo que tiene algo en el brazo...bueno, veo que, al menos vosotros dos habéis encontrado a vuestros digimons. Me alegro.  
  
Hermanito - suspiraba Shiuchon, a la que trataban de animar Ai y Makoto. Rika y Renamon, llegaron en aquel momento junto al digimon de Ryo. El chico dijo:  
  
Henry está inconsciente. Un digimon los ha atacado...  
  
Ya veo - dijo la chica, preocupada - ¿Y se te ocurre algo, Ryo? - inquirió. El chico, tras pensarlo unos segundos, asintió y dijo:  
  
Un par de cosas... - qué gracia ¿no, Garaxi? Ryo comenzó a examinar el brazo de Henry, y dijo a Alice:  
  
Tú ve a por madera del árbol roto, toma mi navaja.  
  
Esta bien ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
Tiene el brazo roto, voy a entablillárselo.  
  
Entiendo - dijo Alice, encaminándose hacia el árbol bajo el que yacía el digimon, no sin cierto temor.  
  
Rika - dijo Ryo - dame el agua, a ver si se despierta.  
  
Toma - contestó ella.  
  
¿Se pondrá bien, Ryo? - inquirió Shiuchon.  
  
Tranquila - sonrió Ryo - No es nada grave...venga, ir a dar una vuelta...tengo que hablar con Rika.  
  
De acuerdo - contestó Makoto - tigre... - Ryo sonrió ante aquella observación, y dijo a Rika.  
  
¿Qué opinas de Alice?  
  
No me cae demasiado bien, la verdad...¿has visto cómo mueve el culo?  
  
Sólo me fijo en el tuyo... - contestó, sonriendo. Rika no sabía si pegarle o devolverle la sonrisa. Al final, no hizo nada. Ryo continuó - De todos modos, creo que ella tiene la culpa de todo esto...trama algo...  
  
¿Qué? Ryo, estás de un paranoico...  
  
Bueno, es una suposición...después de todo, fue ella la que me dijo a mí que pasase primero por la puerta.  
  
Bueno, sí, ¿y qué? Lo haría por ser amable...Renamon ¿tú qué piensas?  
  
Está atormentada por haber perdido a su digimon. Pero no veo nada malo en ella.  
  
¿En quién? - dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Era Jen, acompañada de Takato y los otros chicos.  
  
En nadie - contestó Rika - Da igual...¿estáis todos bien?  
  
¡Claro! - respondió Takato - ¡Renamon, Cyberdramon, nos alegramos de teneros entre nosotros de nuevo! - sonrió. Renamon también lo hizo, y Cyberdramon, ante un gesto de Ryo, hizo una extraña reverencia.  
  
¡Mola hasta más que Ryo! - exclamó Kazu, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de Cyberdramon, con gesto alegre. El digimon lo miraba con nerviosismo. Entre tanto, Ryo mojaba a Henry la cara. Se oyó una tos seca, y tras unos pocos segundos, Henry abrió los ojos.  
  
¿Estás bien, Wong? - inquirió Ryo. Todos sonrieron, aliviados, y Shiuchon se abrazó a su hermano, que se había incorporado.  
  
Sí...eso creo. Me duele el brazo...  
  
¡¡¡Hermanito!!! - chillaba Shiuchon.  
  
¡Shiuchon! - sonrió Henry, tratando de desembarazarse de su hermana - ¿Está todo bien? ¿Os hizo algo el digimon?  
  
No, el árbol lo aplastó.  
  
¡Cómo me alegro! - exclamó Henry. Continuó mirando a su alrededor, e inquirió, súbitamente - ¡¿Dónde está Alice?! - trató de levantarse, cosa que Ryo evitó, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:  
  
Tranquilo, ha ido por madera. Te has roto el brazo tratando de salvarla, y te lo voy a entablillar.  
  
Fiou...me alivias, Ryo - sonrió. Continuó mirando a su alrededor, y volvió a sonreír de nuevo - Vaya ¡pero si son Cyberdramon y Renamon! Veo que, por suerte, todo va bien, y...  
  
¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! - gritó alguien, unos metros por detrás de ellos: era Alice. Ryo y Rika se voltearon rápidamente, y vieron con desagrado que el digimon enemigo había despertado de su ensueño, y que se acercaba a Alice, amenazador.  
  
¡Cyberdramon, tráela aquí! - exclamó Ryo. En el último momento antes de que el digimon golpease a la rubia, Cyberdramon la apartó de su camino, y la llevó junto a Henry. Ryo dijo, apresuradamente:  
  
¿Sabes entablillar?  
  
Bueno...  
  
Toma estas cuerdas, y entablíllale el brazo como puedas - dijo, dándole unas cuerdas de su mochila, y llevándosela consigo - pero hazlo en algún sitio seguro. Ai, Mako, Shiuchon, moveos a donde podáis, y vosotros cinco - dijo, refiriéndose a Jen, Takato, Kazu, Kenta y Rika - también poneos seguros. Cyberdramon y yo iremos a detenerlo - corrió hacia el digimon entre que los demás se alejaban, llevando a Rika arrastrada, Ryo extendió su d-power, y deslizó por él una carta, diciendo - ¡Carta leída! ¡Dispositivo del rey! ¡Aumento de poder! - Cyberdramon brilló en medio de una luz verde, y lanzó su magna-revolución al digimon contrincante, que cayó de bruces al suelo.  
  
¡Lo hemos conseguido! - dijo Ryo. Se dio la vuelta, para volver con los demás, cuando...  
  
¡Detrás de ti, Ryo! - gritó Rika, pasando de la alegría a la alarma. Con sus pocas fuerzas, comenzó a correr hacia él con Renamon. Ryo se giró, y vio cómo un rayo oscuro estaba a escasos metros de él y de Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon se apartó a tiempo, saltando, pero Ryo estaba paralizado. Por suerte, Rika se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole al suelo, y provocando que el rayo se estrellase contra una roca, haciéndola pedazos.  
  
Uf...gracias, tía - suspiró Ryo, que se encontraba bajo la chica.  
  
No es nada - sonrió ella - te lo debía - se levantó, y tendió la mano a Ryo para que también lo hiciera. Renamon lanzó su "Goyosetstu" y Cyberdramon su "Magna-revolución", y con estos dos ataques combinados lograron destruir al oscuro digimon. Todos se alegraron con aquello pero...a los pocos segundos, se levantó una tormenta de arena.  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió Shiuchon, que estaba con Ai y Makoto. Rika y Ryo, que estaban abrazados también se percataron de que algo pasaba.  
  
Oh, oh...- comenzó Ryo. Tres rayos rosas aparecieron de la nada. Uno, se llevó por delante a Shiuchon, Ai y Makoto, y o Jen, Takato, Kazu y Kenta. No pudieron evitarlo. El tercer rayo, se dirigía a Rika y Ryo, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiraron al suelo hacia la derecha, logrando esquivarlo. Por desgracia, el rayo no había acabado con su misión, y se dirigía a Henry y Alice.  
  
¡Esquivadlo! - gritó Ryo. Henry se agachó, pero Alice permaneció quieta...y el rayo teletransportó a ambos a algún otro lugar del mundo digital, así como había hecho con el resto de los tamers. Rika y Ryo, se levantaron, y miraron con desolación la escena. La tormenta había cesado, sí, pero sus amigos ya no estaban con ellos, tan sólo seguían sus digimons.  
  
¿Y ahora qué? - inquirió Rika.  
  
La hemos cagado... - contestó Ryo.  
  
FIN 


	7. capítulo 6: Separados, pero unidos Decla...

Capítulo 6 : Separados, pero unidos. Declaraciones en la oscuridad del castillo. (narrado por Rika)  
  
En aquellos momentos, en una pequeña y a la vez extraña aldea, uno de los rayos rosáceos depositaba tras una cabaña a tres jovencitos de corta edad: Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon, por los cuales, en aquellos momentos, me encontraba preocupada.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado? - inquirió Mako - ¿Dónde están los demás?  
  
Sí - añadió Ai - ¿y dónde estamos nosotros? - los gemelos miraron instintivamente a Shiuchon, que después de todo, era la más experimentada en aquel mundo de entre los que se encontraban allí en aquellos momentos. Shiuchon contestó:  
  
Mi hermano me habló de esto. Son unos rayos que te transportan a un lugar al azar del mundo digital.  
  
¿Y dónde estamos? - inquirió Ai.  
  
Mmm - dijo Shiuchon, pensativa - Ya sé, usa el localizador del Yamaki para buscarme, te dirá exactamente en que punto estamos, y lo que es mejor, dónde se encuentran los demás.  
  
Está bien - dijo Ai, realizando la operación que Shiuchon le había dicho.  
  
Chicas... - comenzó Makoto.  
  
¡No interrumpas, hermano, estamos tratando de saber dónde estamos!  
  
Pero es que... - continuó.  
  
En seguida estamos contigo, Mako - explicó Shiuchon. El Yamaki 2006 de Ai, terminó su operación. Apareció un mensaje en pantalla:  
  
"No se pudo encontrar la localización del d-power indicado" - leyó Ai.  
  
Vaya - dijo Shiuchon - pues ahora sí que no sabemos dónde andamos... ¿qué querías? - preguntó al chico.  
  
Al fin - dijo Makoto - Os intentaba decir que aquí, en frente de nuestras narices, tenemos un hermoso cartel en el que pone: "Aldea Reborku o del comienzo (en construcción)".  
  
¡Ah! - dijo Shiuchon, sonriente.  
  
¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? - inquirió Ai.  
  
¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉEE!!!??? - exclamó Makoto, indignado.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Shhhhhhhh!!!!! - chistó una voz a las espaldas de los tres jóvenes. Shiuchon se giró, y lo examinó, con cierta sorpresa, con su d-power. Se trataba de un Digitamamon, una especie de huevo gigante con patas verdes y ojos amarillos que apenas se vislumbraban tras una pequeña rotura de su cascarón. El digimon los miraba con ira.  
  
También en aquellos instantes, un grupo algo más numeroso  
aterrizaba en medio de un amplio desierto, con algún que otro  
oasis, e incluso dos o tres Cherrymons, y algún que otro digimon  
autóctono. Se trataba del grupo de Takato, Jen, Kazu y Kenta.  
  
Chicos - comenzó Takato - ¿estáis todos bien?  
  
Yo sí que lo estoy - dijo Jen. Los demás, asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
Ni idea - contestó Kazu. Vio cómo Kenta se agachaba al suelo, y comenzaba a observarlo atentamente. Kazu le inquirió:  
  
¿Qué haces, Kenta-chan?  
  
Se me ha perdido una lentilla...y chan lo será tu madre, mamón.  
  
Tranquilo, tranquilo - suspiró Kazu - Te ayudaré a buscarla.  
  
Yo también - dijo Jen, agachándose al suelo. Takato también lo hizo, y fue el que, a los cinco o diez minutos encontró la lentilla.  
  
¡La tengo! - anunció. Se la dio a Kenta, que sonrió, diciendo:  
  
Muchas gracias, Takato. Te debo una - se la puso, suspiró y dijo - En fin, tras esta "emocionante" búsqueda, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Dónde vamos?  
  
No tengo ni idea - contestó el castaño de googles - pero lo que no podemos hacer, es pulular sin sentido.  
  
Y si no sabemos dónde estamos, ¿qué podemos hacer más que pulular sin sentido? - inquirió Jen.  
  
Pues dado que pronto será de noche, buscar alguna cueva o similar para dormir - contestó.  
  
Es una buena idea - comenzó Kazu - pero lo de que pronto se vaya a hacer de noche...aún falta a saco de tiempo.  
  
Lo sé - asintió Takato - pero aquí, en el mundo digital, nada es a saco de tiempo.  
  
Takato tiene razón - dijo Jen - lo mejor será hacer lo que él ha dicho, además, Yamaki dijo que vuestros digimons están juntos. Con un poco de suerte los encontremos.  
  
¿Y a los demás? - comenzó Kazu - ¿Los vamos a buscar?  
  
También puede ser que los encontremos a ellos - contestó Takato.  
  
Me parece bien, vayamos a ello - dijo Kazu. Kenta también asintió, y prosiguieron su camino.  
  
En algún otro punto del mundo digital, punto desde el cual la vista  
del mundo real no era más amplia que una canica, Alice finalizaba  
el entablillamiento del brazo de Henry.  
  
Ya está - dijo la chica. Henry, sonrió y dijo:  
  
Muchas gracias Alice - se quedó mirando un momento hacia el cielo, y suspiró, agachando la cabeza, con un aire de tristeza. Alice le preguntó:  
  
¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
Estoy preocupado por mi hermana. A saber dónde estará, o si le habrá pasado algo...lo peor es que está sola con Ai y Makoto.  
  
Henry, tu hermana ya es mayor, se puede valer por ella misma - dijo la rubia. Henry negó con la cabeza y dijo:  
  
No creas...parece que sí, ella misma quiere hacernos ver tanto a mí como a todos que puede hacer todo por ella misma, pero no es así. El año pasado, en un campamento, estuvo perdida por casi una semana, sin saber dónde ir, ni que hacer. La encontraron medio congelada y hambrienta, puesto que no llevaba nada de comida. Por suerte, tenía dos pares de botellines de agua.  
  
Vaya...bueno, pero ahí estaba sola, aquí tiene la compañía de Ai y Mako. Ellos la protegerán.  
  
Sí, claro...si precisamente los que necesitan protección son ellos...si tan sólo encontrasen a Lopmon...seguro que él la protegería. Por cierto, Alice ¿dónde demonios estamos?  
  
Hemos tenido suerte, el rayito rosa nos ha acercado más al área de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Además, nos pilla cerca de la futura ubicación de la aldea Reborku.  
  
Genial...pero dime una cosa, Alice ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre el mundo digital? ¿En serio tu padre sabe tanto de ello?  
  
Claro, por supuesto que sabe tanto...después de todo, él contribuyó a su creación...por aquí cerca hay una pequeña aldea con cabañas. En una media hora, llegaremos, y podríamos pasar allí la noche a salvo.  
  
Está bien, vayamos Alice - contestó Henry. Se levantaron, y comenzaron a caminar con cierta prisa.  
  
Entre tanto, Ryo y yo nos encontrábamos totalmente desconcertados,  
no acabábamos de asimilar lo que hacía unos minutos había ocurrido.  
Ryo miraba al horizonte, y Renamon y Cyberdramon hablaban. Rompí el  
hielo, diciendo.  
  
¿Te apetece tarta? - Ryo negó con la cabeza. Dijo:  
  
No es justo, no para ellos - me miró y continuó hablando - Nosotros somos los únicos que tenemos el apoyo de nuestros digimons, los demás no tienen a ninguno. Casi desearía que Cyberdramon hubiese sido atrapado por el mismo rayo que Ai, Makoto y la hermana de Wong.  
  
Ya...pero deja de preocuparte por ellos, Ryo, estarán bien.  
  
Eso espero...he intentado escribirles, pero me pone que el servidor está corrupto. ¿Qué significará eso?  
  
Ni idea. ¿Quieres tarta?  
  
¿Qué haces con una tarta aquí?  
  
Me la hizo mi abuela antes de irme, en teoría iba a ser para merendar ayer, pero se me olvidó. Si no la quieres, ya me la como yo entera.  
  
No, no. Tomaré algo, pero primero...  
  
¿Primero qué?  
  
Deberíamos volver al castillo encantado. Es el mejor sitio para cobijarnos esta noche.  
  
Está bien, Renamon y Cyberdramon nos llevarán, son muy rápidos.  
  
Muy bien, Rika, les llamaré.  
  
¡Un segundo!  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Crees que es posible que mañana estuviese en mi casa?  
  
Sinceramente, no even the stick ( ni de palo).  
  
Me lo imaginaba...  
  
¿Por qué lo preguntabas?  
  
Bueno, es simplemente porque, en fin...es mi cumpleaños.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Pero, bah, qué más da. Dieciséis años se cumplen todos los días ¿no? - sonreí. Al parecer, Ryo se había quedado totalmente flipado. Reaccionó y dijo:  
  
Para nada.  
  
Bueno, que da igual. Por donde íbamos, esta noche dormimos en el castillo, y mañana ¿te parece que nos levantemos pronto para buscar a los demás?  
  
Euh... - se quedó pensativo. Al parecer, le debió venir una idea genial a la cabeza - ¡No! Mañana...como es tu...cumpleaños ¿no?  
  
Sí.  
  
Vale, pues nos quedamos de juerga todo el día por el castillo y alrededores ¿de acuerdo?  
  
De eso nada, Ryo. Es un día como otro cualquiera.  
  
Oh, ya te digo yo que no va a serlo...con la que te voy a armar.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Nada, nada. Voy a llamar a Cyberdramon y a tu Renamon - se dirigió hacia ellos. Yo me quedé medio desconcertada en mi sitio, sin decir nada, y pensando "A ver con qué me quiere venir el tío este". A los pocos segundos, Renamon comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Cuando llegó, me dijo:  
  
Dice Ryo que vayamos delante suya y de Cyberdramon, que tienen cosas de qué hablar.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Que dice Ryo que...  
  
No, eso no, ya me he enterado...simplemente, me parece sospechoso. Este Akiyama es muy rarito - dije, retirándome un mechón de pelo de la cara.  
  
Rika, móntate ya sobre mí. Tenemos que darnos prisa.  
  
Mmm...mejor que evoluciones en Kyubimon. Antes me he dado cuenta de que casi no podías conmigo.  
  
Como quieras Rika...has crecido mucho. Estás muy guapa.  
  
Gracias - extraña observación, en Ryo era muy normal, pero en Renamon...en fin, dejé de pensar en aquello, y saqué mi carta de evolución con la que hice evolucionar sin ningún problema a Renamon en la preciosa Kyubimon. Nos adelantamos unos diez metros de Ryo, el cual estaba montado sobre Cyberdramon. Parecía hipnotizado.  
  
Jodo... - decía. Cyberdramon inquirió:  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Esta mujer tiene un culo...divino...  
  
¿Pero no te gustaban sus ojos?  
  
No son sus ojos lo que puedo ver en estos momentos precisamente ¿sabes? - contestó Ryo, en tono burlón - Cambiando de tema ¿crees que Knightmon podrá hacer lo que te dije?  
  
Hombre, dudo mucho que haya pavos pululando por aquí...  
  
Bah, es lo de menos...menos mal que me traje todo por si las moscas.  
  
Ya...¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?  
  
Sí, y si no funciona, ya no insistiré más. Pero no se lo digas...  
  
Tranquilo, no tenemos demasiada conversación que digamos.  
  
¿Crees que querrá?  
  
Claro, sí, cómo no...  
  
Lo dices en tono irónico.  
  
No lo hago, Ryo.  
  
Sí lo haces.  
  
No lo hago.  
  
Puf...estoy cagado.  
  
¿Tanto miedo tienes?  
  
¡No! Cagado de...de que me estoy cagando, vamos. Necesito un baño - se agarró la tripa. Cyberdramon apretó el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de Kyubimon y mía y nos explicó lo que ocurría brevemente. Solté una risotada, mientras que mi digimon, a la vez que Cyberdramon, aceleró el paso. En poco más de diez minutos, llegaron. Ryo estaba que no podía más. Salió de estampida al baño. Sin tan siquiera saludar. Entré junto a nuestros digimons a la cocina, donde se encontraba, como era costumbre, Knightmon.  
  
¡Hombre! - saludó - Vosotros de nuevo...Hola, digiparejita... - dijo en tono burlón.  
  
Menos coña - dijo Renamon.  
  
Grrrrrrrr... - gruñó Cyberdramon.  
  
Tranquilos. Bueno, Raki...  
  
Me llamo Rika.  
  
Eso mismo, ¿qué os trae por aquí?  
  
Bueno, a nuestros amigos los transportó uno de esos rayitos rosas.  
  
Ajá, entiendo. Son fatales esos rayos ¿eh?  
  
Pues sí, la verdad - contesté, recordando mi pasada experiencia con Kazu y Kenta. En aquel momento, mi am...digo Ryo, (glups) bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a Knightmon diciendo:  
  
¡Hola! Perdona, es que necesitaba urgentemente entrar...  
  
No importa - entre tanto, yo miraba a Ryo. Al parecer, se había echado agua al pelo...le quedaba realmente bien. Tengo que reconocerlo, Ryo será un plasta, pero está de bien...Tras ello, me fijé en otra cosa más.  
  
Ryo.  
  
¿Qué, luz del alba?  
  
Euh...tienes...tienes...la bragueta bajada.  
  
¡Je! - dijo subiéndosela - ¡Cosas que pasan! - trataba de parecer normal, pero su cara no decía lo mismo. Estaba como un tomate. Luego de ello, me dijo:  
  
Oye ¿y tú qué haces mirando ahí?  
  
¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
No hace falta que contestes, reina mía.  
  
Será...será... - decía entre dientes. No soportaba aquel toque de chulería de Ryo...aunque, en el fondo, me hacía verlo más...atractivo.  
  
¿Dormiréis aquí hoy? - inquirió Knightmon.  
  
¡Sabes que sí! - contestó Ryo. En aquel momento, se hizo de noche - Vaya, cómo pasa el día - observó.  
  
¿Cenaréis?  
  
Yo, lo siento mucho, pero no - contesté - Tengo un sueño tremendo, voy a la cama.  
  
¿No quieres nada, Rika? - inquirió Knightmon. ¡Al fin decía mi nombre como Dios manda!  
  
No, en serio. Estoy muerta, no sabes lo que es dormir con este tío roncando en la cama de al lado.  
  
Vaya, perdona... - dijo Ryo, sintiéndose algo culpable...qué mono...  
  
No importa Ryo - lo besé en la mejilla, con algo de ternura. Me despedí de los demás con un gesto, y me dirigí a la habitación. Me metí en la cama, y me dormí a los pocos segundos.  
  
Nosotros dormiremos fuera - dijo Renamon, yéndose también con Cyberdramon. Sólo se quedaron Ryo y Knightmon.  
  
¿Cenamos, Ryo? - inquirió el digimon.  
  
Sí - Knightmon sirvió un extraño caldo, y se sentó a la mesa junto a Ryo.  
  
Viene bien para dos cosas. Limpia los circuitos, y mata neuronas - explicó el digimon - Lo destilo yo mismo.  
  
¿Y de qué está hecho?  
  
Proteínas, minerales...lo que el cuerpo necesita.  
  
No tiene todo lo que el cuerpo necesita... - dijo Ryo - Hey, esto me suena de Matrix.  
  
Je, je, je...  
  
Deja de hablar como si estuviésemos en matrix...  
  
¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo estemos? Matrix nos rodea, es todo lo que hay en este mundo. Tu pelo no existe, tu mochila no existe, en realidad estás en pelota picada...  
  
Cagüen la hora en que te dejé mi tele con video.  
  
Ju, ju, ju...  
  
Oye, venga, hablemos de otra cosa.  
  
Vale...me ha dicho Cyberdramon no se qué de que se la vas a armar mañana a Rika.  
  
Bueno, tampoco es armársela...  
  
¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
Me TIENES que ayudar. Verás, trata de... - y continuaron hablando hasta terminar de cenar, y otro rato más. Cuando finalizaron, el digimon dijo:  
  
Muy buena, chaval. Tienes el triunfo asegurado.  
  
No creo, esta tía tiene un mal gas...  
  
Todo es posible.  
  
Bueno, me voy a dormir...estoy cagado...  
  
¿Otra vez el baño?  
  
No, ahora tengo miedo de verdad - sonrió Ryo.  
  
Aquella noche, dormí como una reina, y ni tan siquiera escuché los  
ronquidos bestiales de Ryo, ni tampoco la marcha nocturna del digimon  
ese. Amanecí totalmente reconfortada, y además, mi catarro ya era  
historia. Me levanté, y bajé a la cocina, donde ya estaban Ryo,  
Renamon y Cyberdramon. Y Knightmon, claro. Me senté junto a Ryo, que  
como siempre sonreía, y comenzamos a desayunar.  
  
¿Dormiste bien? - inquirió.  
  
Sí, gracias por preguntar.  
  
¡De nada! Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños - dijo, besándome en la mejilla. Tras ello, me susurró al oído "Luego, si quieres, te beso en otro sitio ¿eh?" Le miré con cara de "¿Pero de qué vas? No seas estúpido." Pareció entender el mensaje, porque continuó desayunando. Cyberdramon y Renamon también me felicitaron, así como el enigmático Knightmon, entre que me servía el desayuno - ¿Te has fijado - continuó - que ahora nos llevamos menos tiempo?  
  
Sí, "tan sólo" tres años - contesté yo - . Lo único que todo se volverá a fastidiar cuando cumplas tú los años en noviembre.  
  
Ya, bueno, cosas que pasan.  
  
¿Qué tal las notas de la universidad? - dije, bebiendo un sorbo de leche...si es que lo era.  
  
Muy bien, he aprobado todas, y no me ha quedado ninguna de ningún año en ningún trimestre. En diseño de webs, por ejemplo, he sacado un diez.  
  
¿Sobre diez?  
  
Sobre veinte.  
  
O sea, un cinco. Una "D" raspada.  
  
Bah, pero mi fuerte es la programación. Saqué dieciocho.  
  
¿Sobre veinte?  
  
Sobre treinta.  
  
Ah, vale. Dejemos de hablar de esto, antes de que me vengas con no-se-qué de veintinueve, y luego sea sobre cincuenta.  
  
Mira por donde, eso lo saqué en procesamiento de textos 2.  
  
Ay, Dios Santo, qué hombre... - suspiré resignada. Continuamos desayunando, y terminamos a los diez minutos más o menos. Knightmon se hizo cargo de recoger todo. Tras ello, Ryo salió a entrenar con Cyberdramon, y yo a estar con Renamon.  
  
Renamon - comencé.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Qué crees que trama Ryo?  
  
¿Tramar?  
  
Sí, está rarito.  
  
No sé, igual quiere confesarte su amor.  
  
Ya, claro, por enésima vez ¿no?  
  
Bueno, no sé. Tal vez sea distinto... ¿qué sientes por él?  
  
Le quiero mucho... me cuesta admitirlo, pero esa es la realidad. El mundo no tendría sentido si él no estuviese a mi lado.  
  
Eso que acabas de decir es muy bonito, Rika. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a él?  
  
Me da corte hacerlo, a ver si se lo va a creer demasiado.  
  
Bueno, dado que tú eres la persona más orgullosa que conozco, es comprensible. Muy comprensible.  
  
Entre tanto, Cyberdramon y Ryo...  
  
¿Crees que tal y como te lo he dicho a ti estará bien?  
  
Casi se me saltan las lágrimas.  
  
¿Tienes?  
  
Tengo más cosas de las que tú piensas.  
  
Ah. ¿Entonces estará bien?  
  
Esta muy bien, tranquilízate Ryo.  
  
No puedo hacerlo ¡me juego mi futuro, Cyby!  
  
¿Cyby? ¿Cómo sabes que...  
  
Me lo dijo Renamon... ¿o debería decir Rennie?  
  
Sin coñas ¿eh?  
  
Esto de que estéis juntos me resulta traumatizante.  
  
¿Por qué? - dijo, en tono amenazador.  
  
Por naaaaaaaaaaada.  
  
¿Tan preocupado estás?  
  
Sí, estoy fatal.  
  
Venga, todo va a salir bien.  
  
¿Y si se me traba la lengua? ¿Y si se me olvida todo? ¿Y si no quiere?  
  
Si se te traba la lengua, te jodes, si se te olvida te jodes y si no quiere, le jodes el resto de su vida.  
  
Ahora en serio ¿qué hago si me pasa algo de eso?  
  
No sé, Ryo. Si se te traba la lengua, puedes tratar de comenzar desde el principio otra vez.  
  
¿Y si no quiere?  
  
Querrá, estate tranquilo. Se le nota a la legua.  
  
¿Y si...se me olvida?  
  
Háblale con el alma. Eso que te has aprendido de memoria, es muy bonito, pero te saldrá igual de bien, o más, si dices todo lo que piensas a la cara.  
  
¿Tú crees?  
  
Sí.  
  
Oye ¿y cómo hiciste tú para liarte con Renamon?  
  
No sé, fue algo mutuo.  
  
¿Y cuándo fue?  
  
Cuando Rika se envenenó con la seta.  
  
¿Cuándo salíais a entrenar?  
  
Sí.  
  
Pues vaya forma de entrenar ¿no?  
  
Ah, Ryo, no m seas....¡y deja de temblar de una vez!  
  
Si es que a cada minuto que pasa falta menos, Cyberdramon. Si es que ya lo veo...me voy a cagar ahí mismo. ¿y si no lo hago?  
  
¿Y si te parto los huevos?  
  
Fiu, qué radical....  
  
Mira, Ryo, como no lo hagas, no me vuelvas a hablar en lo que queda de tu efímera vida.  
  
¿Efímera?  
  
Lo será, si no te declaras.  
  
¡Pero me va a mandar a la mierda!  
  
¡Pues entonces, le mandas tú a ella!  
  
¡Pero me reenviará a la mierda cuando yo la mande a la mierda!  
  
¡Pues la vuelves a mandar!  
  
¡Pero entonces ella...  
  
Mira, chico, si ocurre algo de eso, al final quien os mandará a la mierda será la misma mierda.  
  
Entonces nos manda a ella misma....  
  
Pues os mandará a....tomar el viento.  
  
¿Juntos? Imposible. Entonces nos mandaremos a tomar viento mutuamente.  
  
Lo dudo, hasta que el viento se harte....o se acabe, de tanto ser tomado.  
  
¿Y entonces a donde nos mandará el viento?  
  
De nuevo a la mierda.  
  
Genial entonces nos pegaremos entre mierdas y vientos el resto de nuestras vidas.  
  
Vaya conversación más absurda.  
  
Ya te digo...pero he aprendido una cosa.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Lo peligroso que puede resultar mandar a la mierda a alguien....  
  
Y yo también he aprendido algo.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¡Que el viento se puede acabar! - dijo, con mezcla de tristeza y trauma.  
  
Un tiempo después, comimos, comida tras la cual, como la parejita  
de digimons quería estar sola. Me tuve que quedar con Ryo jugando a  
cartas.  
  
Increíble, tío, ya van tres seguidas que te gano antes de que puedas sacar tu décima carta ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
Estoy de los nervios.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Por nada, ya te enterarás.  
  
Vale, ¿jugamos otra?  
  
No, no tengo ganas.  
  
¡Vete a la mierda!  
  
Entonces, jugaré.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Por el bien de Cyberdramon.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Has comenzado una cadena muy peligrosa, que por suerte yo he parado.  
  
Eh...pe-pe-ro... ¡estás como una chota!  
  
Y tú como un tren, son cosas que pasan. Saca carta.  
  
Saca tú.  
  
Está bien - sacó una carta de digimon al tablero, entre que aún le quedaban cuatro en la mano. Robó carta, y terminó su turno. Me fijé más en el digimon...tenía menos ataque que un Kunemon reumático. Saqué yo mi Megaseadramon, y lo puse sobre el tablero. Ataqué, cosa que me daría los puntos necesarios para ganar en un turno, y cuando pensé que había ganado, Ryo dijo:  
  
Uso esta carta de cambio de digimon, que me permite controlar a tu bestia parda, y cambiártela por mi Kunemon, sin que tú puedas hacer nada. Te ataco y llego a los mil puntos. Fin de la partida, voy a mear - me quedé flipando con aquella jugada...y más cuando vi que tenía en mi mano una carta que servía contra la de Ryo, y ni me había dado cuenta. Salió del baño. Volvió. Cogió su silla, y la puso junto a mí. Me cogió una mano, la acarició. Me puse nerviosa. Entonces dijo:  
  
¿Echamos un pulso?  
  
¡Serás maricón!  
  
Soy muchas cosas, Rika, pero maricón precisamente, no.  
  
Me gusta ese humor tuyo - sonreí. Me entraron ganas de besarlo, y le besé brevemente en los labios. Él se quedó con una cara de tonto impresionante. Segundos después, dije:  
  
Gracias por querer quedarte conmigo en este día.  
  
De nada - sonrió. Me soltó la mano, y dijo - Tengo que hacer algunas cosillas ¿podrías ir a buscar Cyberdramon y Renamon? Dile a mi digimon que haga lo-que-él-ya-sabe.  
  
Está bien ¿pero a qué viene tanto misterio?  
  
Ya lo verás, estate tranquila.  
  
¿Cómo quieres que lo esté?  
  
Fijo que más que yo, lo estás. Ah, y estate en el jardín con los digimons hasta las ocho, cuando anochece. Entonces ellos se irán a ya-sabe- Cyberdramon-dónde.  
  
Vale, vale. Ah, y deja la marihuana para otros, porque hoy estás con la olla más ida que otras veces.  
  
Graciosilla... - abandoné el castillo, en busca de Cyberdramon y Renamon, y ¿a que no sabéis que hacían? Exacto, entrenar. Me entretuve un rato con ellos, haciendo más fuerte a Renamon con cartas, y enfrentándola contra su novio (esto es la leche, mi digimon consigue novio antes que yo). Más tarde, nos pusimos a hablar. Entre tanto, en el castillo.  
  
¿Me queda bien? - inquirió Ryo a Knightmon.  
  
Sí, pero ¿qué hacías con un traje de gala en el digimundo?  
  
Soy previsor, me lo traje por si pasaba algo, y no podía hacer mi plan en el mundo real. Si todo hubiese ido bien, ahora estaríamos solos en mi casa.  
  
Solos, vais a estar, y esto es más grande que tu casa, seguro.  
  
Ya...nunca pensé que fuese a ocurrir. ¿Tienes la comida preparada?  
  
Sí.  
  
Gracias - dijo, tragando saliva. En aquel momento, se hizo de noche, y Ryo se quedó blanco.  
  
¿Ya? - inquirió - No, no puede ser...el tiempo tiene que estar equivocado... - comenzó a comerse las uñas - joder, joder, joder...  
  
Bueno, yo me voy. Tienes todo listo.  
  
Menos yo.  
  
Si estás estupendo.  
  
Sí, sí, de acuerdo...ya sabes, no vuelvas antes de medianoche a menos que sea importante. Extremadamente importante.  
  
Claro, tranquilo - abandonó el castillo, entre que yo entraba. Pasé a la cocina, y vi a Ryo. Estaba espléndido, lucía un traje de chaqueta blanco y negro, y llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, y engominado. Sonreía nerviosamente, mientras que unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Se ajustó la pajarita, y dijo:  
  
Ho-ho-hola, Rika. Estoooooo...  
  
¿Por qué vistes así?  
  
Porque...¡qué buen día hace! Oye, que tu...madre. Sí, eso, fue ella. Me dio ropa para que te cambiases. La tienes en la habitación, sobre tu cama. Serviré la cena mientras te cambias.  
  
¿Y si no quiero?  
  
Por favor, hazlo, es muy importante.  
  
Bueno, vale... - sonreí. Tras ello pregunté - ¿Y los demás?  
  
Se querían reunir para cenar. ¡Sube!  
  
Tranquilo, chico - dije, comenzando a subir las escaleras - Por cierto, estás muy guapo.  
  
Ciasgra.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Que gracias - corrigió Ryo. Tras ello, comencé a subir las escaleras. Entre que lo hacía, comencé a pensar en Ryo. Me extrañaba muchísimo que estuviese tan sumamente nervioso, no era normal en él. Además ¿qué demonios hacía con traje? De todos modos, ya me comenzaba a mascar que algo iba a pasar aquella noche.  
  
Entré en la habitación, y caminé hacia mi cama. Fue entonces cuando  
me llevé la mayor sorpresa de todas: la ropa que había dicho Ryo  
que "le había dado mi madre" no era otra sino el precioso vestido  
de suavísima tela azul que, en teoría, le había comprado a su  
madre. Dudé en si ponérmelo, o pedirle primero explicaciones. Me  
decidí por lo primero, puesto que cuando estábamos abajo, parecía  
muy ilusionado. Me quité los vaqueros y la camiseta, así como  
también los calcetines y las deportivas, y me puse el vestido, que,  
y no es por ser chula, parecía expresamente hecho para mí. Decidí  
permanecer descalza, no quedaba bien que fuese con un vestido super  
elegante, y me pusiese por calzado unas deportivas, más bien,  
bastas. Al ir a dejar mi ORPA en el lugar que ocupaba anteriormente  
el vestido, vi que había algo más sobre mi cama: unas sandalias  
azules marino de diseño, y ¡un collar de perlas! Definitivamente,  
Ryo se había vuelto loco...aquello pensaba en esos momentos, algo  
enfadada, aunque estuviera a punto de caérseme la baba. Me puse el  
collar y las sandalias de diseño. Pensé unos instantes en qué  
decirle por los tres carísimos regalos, y salí de la habitación,  
cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Baje las escaleras con algo de  
lentitud, y con suma precaución de no caer rodando. Abría la puerta  
de la cocina, donde vi el siguiente espectáculo: una mesa con una  
fuente de comida en medio, una botella de champán y otra de mosto,  
y dos sillas, una frente a otra. Además, a cada extremo de la mesa,  
había una vela, que era lo único que iluminaba la estancia. Yo  
estaba blanca, y Ryo rojo. Al verme, sonrió tímidamente, y dijo:  
  
Estás realmente bien esta noche, pero antes de que digas nada, perdona por haberme gastado tanto en ti, porque tal y como eres, estarás enfadada conmigo por eso - tragó saliva. Yo le respondí:  
  
Estoy demasiado impresionada y agradecida por esto que has hecho por mí, que no puedo enfadarme contigo, Ryo. Ya te echaré la bronca mañana - nos sonreímos. Me senté en frente suya.  
  
¿Sabes que al hacer esto, me estoy jugando la vida? - dijo Ryo.  
  
¿Por qué? - inquirí, divertida.  
  
Porque la botella de champán se la he robado a mi padre, y como se entere...  
  
¿Y el mosto?  
  
Ese es de mi cosecha. Pero el mosto, que está fresquito y todo, es para acompañar la cena ¿eh? El champán el para luego, si todo sale bien.  
  
Bueno, yo diría que todo ha salido bien. Me has dejado flipando.  
  
Je, pero lo peor es que aún no he terminado con todo.  
  
¿Aún hay más? - inquirí, ya fuera de lo que mi corazón podía soportar que viniese de Ryo.  
  
Sí, y en mi opinión vale más que todo esto.  
  
Lo dudo.  
  
Bueno, sí. Igual para ti no. ¿Cenamos?  
  
Sí, porque estoy impaciente por ver qué es lo próximo.  
  
Está bien - dijo Ryo, que se había puesto azul, seguramente al recordar que era "lo que venía después". Abrió la tapa, y vi nuestra cena: canelones con tomate y algo que parecía perejil, Ryo dijo:  
  
En teoría, iba a ser pavo, e iba a ser en mi casa, pero en fin. Me traje los canelones como provisión, y esta tarde los freí junto a Knightmon. Siento que no sea una cena digna de ti.  
  
Y que lo digas....en realidad, creo que es demasiado para mí - volví a sonreírle, lo cual provocó su enrojecimiento, Aquella noche, estaba especialmente vergonzoso, cuando de normal era, en el buen sentido de la palabra, un sinvergüenza. Cogí tres de los seis canelones de la fuente, y me los puse en uno de los dos platos que olvidé mencionar antes. Él hizo lo mismo, aunque a duras penas, porque su mano temblaba, y comenzó a comérselo. Tras terminar con el segundo canelón, dije:  
  
Están muy ricos ¿sabes?  
  
Gaciaf - dijo él, con la boca llena. Tragó y dijo - Perdona.  
  
Da igual...oye, sea lo que sea por lo que estés TAN nervioso, tranquilízate, que seguro que sale bien - dije, poniendo mi mano derecha sobre su mano izquierda. Por desgracia, aquello le puso todavía más de los nervios. Retiré mi mano, y suspiré.  
  
Gracias por tu gesto, Rika. Pero es que estoy demasiado cagado.  
  
Ya veo, y al final me vas a cagar también a mí, porque con lo tembloroso que estás....mira, tú solo relájate, pierde tensión, y disfruta de l cena. Lo que vaya a venir, vendrá, pero luego. Y saldrá bien.  
  
Ojalá - sonrió, y algo más tranquilo, siguió comiendo. Al poco rato terminamos, nos levantamos, y dijo:  
  
Perdona, pero no he conseguido nada de postre.  
  
No importa, Ryo. - dije acercándome a él - Y bien, Ryo ¿qué es lo que viene ahora?  
  
Pues....espera un poquito, si no te importa, pero es que necesito ir al baño.  
  
Tranquilo, te espero - me senté en la silla, esperando a que volviese. Al ratillo, volvió, con, atención, un discman y dos altavoces bajo el brazo.  
  
¿Qué haces con eso?  
  
Voy a poner música.  
  
A ver si lo adivino ¿vamos a bailar, y creías que no aceptaría bailar contigo? Vaya tonto, claro que quiero.  
  
NO es eso - contestó él, poniendo discman y altavoces en la mesita donde habíamos comido. Encendió los pequeños altavoces, y dio al play. Comenzó a sonar la canción central de la banda sonora de "Ghost". Me quedé helada. Ryo dijo:  
  
Seguramente no te guste esta canción, pero es la más bonita que encontré.  
  
La verdad es que me encanta....es mi canción favorita.  
  
¿¡Sí!? - dijo, Ryo, con sorpresa.  
  
Sí....eres estupendo - suspiré, abrazándolo.. Cuando dejé de hacerlo, Ryo dijo, con seriedad:  
  
Bueno, ahora, por favor, sólo te pido que me escuches ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Claro que sí, pero ¿qué vas a decirme?  
  
Muchas cosas, todo lo que siento por ti.  
  
¿Qué? - me cogió ambas manos. Me miró, tragó saliva, tomo aire, y comenzó a hablar.  
  
Rika, cuando yo te conocí, hace ya muchos años, me pareciste una chica un poquito borde, pero no obstante encantadora y preciosa. Preciosísima. Tus ojos me hipnotizaron nada más verte, y en mi corazón comenzó a anidar la semilla de mi amor por ti. Al principio, fue un amor infantil, que además perdí con el tiempo por dos razones. La primera, que no podía verte, y la segunda, que sabía que me odiabas. Ya te dije hace tiempo que soñaba contigo, con que yo era el rey digimon y tú mi reina. Con que no nos separábamos nunca...pero como también te dije, aquella pequeña semilla, frenó su crecimiento durante unos años. Finalmente te volví a ver, y al principio ni si quiera te reconocí, porque estabas más guapa todavía que cuando te conocí. Luego pasó lo de la seta venenosa, y en aquellos tres días, mi semillita se convirtió en árbol de tronco fuerte, sobre el que reposaban las ramas de mi amor. ME declaré por primera vez, y te besé por primera vez. Pero me rechazaste, y sentí que se me caía el mundo encima. No me rendí, y seguí adelante, intentando recuperar tu amistad, que para mí es mi más preciado tesoro. Aquello, y algo más lo conseguí en aquel final de verano que pasamos juntos. Fueron las dos semanas más increíbles de mi vida. Y ya no fui yo el que te besó, sino que fuimos los dos, con lo cual, me pareció que todo iba muy bien, en especial aquel beso entre las olas, que nos mecía suavemente. Pero una vez más, me tuve que volver a separar de ti, y si me mantuve cuerdo y vivo, fue por las ganas que tenía de volver a verte de nuevo, porque aquella vez nos habíamos despedido estando bien el uno con el otro, y llevándonos muy bien, desde mi punto de vista. Al fin, no hace demasiado, nos volvimos a reencontrar, y ahora nos volvemos a llevar bien, nos apoyamos mutuamente, siento que somos como el ying y el yang: distintos, pero complementarios,. Que el uno no tendría sentido sin la existencia del otro. Ahora, te veo aquí delante, y lo que siento es que no hay nada que no me guste de ti. Eres perfecta incluso en tu imperfección. Me fascinas. Tu pelo me gusta por lo original y sedoso, tu nariz por lo pequeña y graciosa, tus labios por lo finos y lo bien que saben, tu cuello por lo blanquito que es, tu cuerpo porque me vuelve loco, tus piernas porque son finas y bonitas, y te hablaría de ciertas otras dos partes de tu anatomía, pero es que igual me tomas por pervertido. Por último, tus ojos son la laguna amatista en la que quisiera sumergirme por siempre. Son brillantes, son grandes, son preciosos. Tu mirada me fascina, estar cerca de ti me hace sentir un gran calor en mi alma...pero esto no sería nada de no ser por tu bello interior. Eres muy fuerte, valiente, y buena jugadora, y sabes ayudar, ser comprensiva y escuchar. Rika, en definitiva, yo...te quiero. ¿Me quieres tú a mí? - se lo había currado de verdad. Me quedé flipando un rato, le impuse mi mirada para que se diese un baño en ella, y dije:  
  
...................Ryo....................pues claro que te quiero. Nunca he tenido suficiente valor como para poder odiarte. En realidad, lo mío ha sido siempre orgullo, maldito orgullo. Te quería pero no quería admitirlo. Me conformaba con creer que sólo me gustaba tu físico, pero al final me di cuenta de que no era así. No es atracción física lo que me hacen sentir tus besos, tampoco el alivio que siento cuando me escuchas, me abrazas, y cuando me haces sentir bien. Tampoco lo es cuando eres mi paño de lágrimas, ni cuando me cuidas para que me cure...ni lo que siento cada vez que me salvas la vida, que me proteges, lo que me divierto contigo...yo también te quiero, Ryo - él, sonrió cariñosamente, me volvió a mirar, y dijo:  
  
Muchas gracias, Rika, me haces muy feliz al decir eso. Ahora, sólo quisiera pedirte una última cosa - se agachó, y me agarró con delicadeza la mano derecha. Dijo - ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia, bellísima doncella de las amatistas brillantes?  
  
Ryo...sí acepto Ryo. Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida - solté sus manos de su cálido tacto, lo levanté, y con ellas le cogí la cara. Me miraba con sus hermosísimos ojos azules. Con un amor que sabía que duraría toda la vida, con calidez, con... no sé, pero aquella era la mirada más bonita que me habían dirigido nunca. Sonreí suavemente, y musité, con cierta dulzura - Te digo una vez más que te quiero, Ryo. Como nunca he querido a nadie. Tú...eres el sol que ilumina mi día, la brisa de aire fresco que elimina mi monotonía diaria. Tu sonrisa me derrite, tu mirada me paraliza...haces que sienta un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo, y culmina por ponerme muy nerviosa...hasta tal punto que llego a decir insensateces, que nunca siento de verdad, pero aquí mismo te juro, que por ti llegaría hasta el fin del mundo. Levantaría templos, renunciaría a todo y... - algo me interrumpió. Eran los dedos de Ryo sellando mis labios. Entonces dijo con su bonita voz:  
  
Entonces ¿sí? - asentí, y continuó diciendo - Rika, no hace falta que hagas nada de eso. Sólo con quererme, con tu amor, me basta - sonreí, y asentí. Ryo deslizó con suavidad sus manos hasta atarme a él con ellas por la cintura. Acaricié su pelo, mientras le miraba agradecida, tan sólo por existir. Cada vez fui notando su aliento cálido más cerca de mis labios, a la vez que me acariciaba la cintura y que iba cerrando sus zafiros brillantes, cosa que yo también fui haciendo. Por fin, nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse con extrema suavidad, y su embriagador aliento penetraba en mí. Comencé a acariciarle el cuello, mientras que él recorría con sus manos toda mi silueta, y me ataba aún más a su cuerpo. También, al mismo tiempo, nuestros labios comenzaron apretarse con más fuerza, y lo que antes había sido ternura, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en pura pasión. Me sentía totalmente fundida en cuerpo y alma con él, en cuerpo y alma, y sentía el calor de su cuerpo como si fuese el del mío propio. Aquel era un momento inolvidable, que ni el dinero, ni todo lo material, ni nada podía sustituir, tal vez sólo su amor eterno. Decidí yo también comenzar a acariciarle, mientras ya (os vais a cagar) nuestras lenguas comenzaron a buscarse mutuamente y a rozarse ligeramente. Estaba fundida del todo con mi amor, y sólo deseba que el cielo parase el tiempo en aquel momento por siempre, y no sé por qué, creo que él sentía lo mismo, si no más. Pero en fin, ambos necesitábamos respirar, y tuvimos que separarnos, aunque seguía atándome por la cintura.  
  
Dime una cosa ¿qué diferencia hay de lo que éramos antes a lo que somos ahora? - inquirí.  
  
Que ahora es oficial, que ya no podremos tratar de ligar con otros, y lo mejor de todo: que el viento no se acabará.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Cosas de Cyby y mías...  
  
Ah... oye, muchas gracias por darme el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.  
  
Y yo a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Bailas?  
  
Brindemos primero - llené las dos copas, y chocamos sus bordes - ¡Por nosotros!  
  
Por nosotros - la bebíamos poco a poco. En la hora que nos quedó de soledad hasta las doce, bailamos, bebimos mosto, nos besamos, en fin , esas pequeñas cosas que te hacen feliz de todos modos. Luego llegaron los digimons, que nos felicitaron, y nos fuimos a dormir, sin tan siquiera cambiarnos de ropa. Eso sí, aquella noche la dormí (sólo dormir, sin malpensar ¿eh?) junto a él, y sus ronquidos me parecieron música.  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6  
  
En fin, esto es lo que yo llamaría el plato fuerte del fanfict, aunque más adelante habrá también más capítulos de este tipo...  
Os anuncio ya que el número total de capítulos de este fanfict, está previsto en 26, los que sean de lucha serán hacia la mitad de más cortos de lo que son los de amor y otros temas más divertidos.  
Como ya tengo e-mail, os pido POR FAVOR que: o me mandéis e-mails o dejéis review, ya que, quiero saber vuestra opinión. Mi nuevo e-mail es: lorien_88@hotmail.com.  
Un saludo a todas mis amigas y a todos los que me han dejado review, y a CieloCriss. También gracias a Arwen por subirme esto a Internet.  
  
Ahora el acostumbrado avance del siguiente capítulo  
  
Capítulo 7: Construyamos un sueño: Reborku. El viaje de los pequeños.  
  
Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon, ayudarán a Digitamamon a construir Reborku. Será un capítulo bastante animado, con varios incisos, o cambios de acción al resto de los grupos de tamers, incluidos Rika y Ryo, claro está, y los padres de ambos.  
  
¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
  
LORIEN 


	8. capítulo 7: Contruyamos un sueño: Rebork...

Capítulo 7: construyamos un sueño: Reborku. El viaje de los pequeños.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Al fin - dijo Makoto - Os intentaba decir que aquí, en frente de nuestras narices, tenemos un hermoso cartel en el que pone: "Aldea Reborku o del comienzo (en construcción)".  
  
¡Ah! - dijo Shiuchon, sonriente.  
  
¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? - inquirió Ai.  
  
¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉEE!!!??? - exclamó Makoto, indignado.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Shhhhhhhh!!!!! - chistó una voz a las espaldas de los tres jóvenes. Shiuchon se giró, y lo examinó, con cierta sorpresa, con su d-power. Se trataba de un Digitamamon, una especie de huevo gigante con patas verdes y ojos amarillos que apenas se vislumbraban tras una pequeña rotura de su cascarón. El digimon los miraba con ira. Calló unos segundos tras los cuales dijo, de la misma forma con que se reprende a un niño pequeño:  
  
¿No sabéis que en este lugar, hasta que no esté construido del todo, no podéis armar esa bulla?  
  
¿Nos va a atacar? - dijo Makoto.  
  
¡No seáis estúpidos, claro que no os voy atacar! - observó el paisaje de su alrededor. Fijó la vista en un pequeñísimo cartel en el que se veía un porcentaje, que iba por poco más de la mitad. De repente, el porcentaje se vio interrumpido por un mensaje que apareció en el citado cartel. Ponía: "Instalación automática interrumpida, ¿iniciar instalación manual?" Gritó que sí. Salió otro mensaje de "comienza la instalación manual", y prosiguió el porcentaje. El rostro del digimon enrojeció de ira, y miró a los chicos, más especialmente al varón. Volvió a decir:  
  
¿Veis lo que habéis hecho? Ahora, tendré que construir esto yo solo, con solo los materiales que me sean enviados...  
  
Disculpe, no era nuestra intención... - comenzó Ai.  
  
Sí, eso mismo - continuó su gemelo. El Digitamamon no parecía convencido. Shiuchon dijo:  
  
Si quiere, le ayudaremos a hacerlo, después de todo, es nuestra culpa... - los gemelos la miraron con diferente significado. Ai, sonriendo y asintiendo, Makoto, resoplando y con cara de "¿Por qué has dicho nada?" Entre tanto, el Digitamamon sonrió ampliamente y dijo:  
  
De acuerdo, muchas gracias, niña humana de pelo color vino.  
  
Me llamo Shiuchon - sonrió - Encantada.  
  
Yo soy Ai - también sonrió - Me alegro mucho de conocerlo.  
  
Yo me llamo Makoto, y no pienso añadir nada más.  
  
Vaya chico más rebelde - dijo el digimon, en tono de desaprobación. Miró a Shiuchon, y continuó - Tendréis alojamiento en mi casa, hay tres habitaciones, una mía, otra para vosotras dos, y otra para el niño. Detrás de mi casa, hay unos baños termales, pero no estarán suficientemente llenos hasta dentro de un par de días. Dejad vuestras cosas, y venid a ayudarme.  
  
Está bien - sonrió Shiuchon.  
  
Fin del Flashback.  
  
¿Por qué tuviste que decirle que íbamos a ayudarlo? - dijo Makoto a Shiuchon. Eran dos días más tarde. Los tres niños se encontraban en la cocina de la casa, desayunando. Eran las ocho de la mañana.  
  
No íbamos a dejarlo así, ten en cuenta, además, que aquí van a renacer miles de digimons, y a nacer por primera vez otros tantos. Hazlo por ellos, aunque sea.  
  
Claro, sí. Suena muy bonito, pero es que VOSOTRAS sólo transportáis las cunas mientras que YO me pego todo el día recubriendo el suelo de colchones, y transportando madera. Y en cuanto a ÉL, lo único que hace es tocarse los huevos... - sonrió, al recordar de qué tenía forma Digitamamon, y añadió - Y nunca mejor dicho.  
  
Eres un niño muy egoísta - sentenció Shiuchon - Cuando te conocí, creí que eras más amable.  
  
¡Y lo soy! Sólo que esta situación me HARTA.  
  
De todos modos, falta poco para acabar.  
  
Ya, "tan sólo" un veinticinco por ciento.  
  
No es tanto.  
  
Sí lo es.  
  
No lo es.  
  
Ya lo creo que sí.  
  
Es muy poco.  
  
Que no.  
  
Sí.  
  
¡No! - Ai se hartó de ambos, e intervino diciendo.  
  
Ya, parad los dos. Sois como niños pequeños - la chica de doce años y el gemelo seguían discutiendo. Ai volvió a decir, gritando aquella vez - ¡Parad yaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - se pararon en seco. Digitamamon apareció, y dijo con gesto de enfado:  
  
¿Quién ha gritado? - Ai, levantó la mano titubeando, y dijo:  
  
Fu-fui y-y-y-yo.  
  
Mmm...  
  
¿Ha pasado algo malo? - inquirió la castaña.  
  
Por suerte, nada...pero que sea la última vez que ocurre ¿de acuerdo? - Ai asintió. El digimon se dirigió a Makoto diciendo:  
  
Y tú date prisa, chaval. Tenemos que colocar unas piedrecitas de nada.  
  
Bueno, mientras sean pequeñas.  
  
¡Oh, sí! Míralas - señaló con su cabeza detrás de él. Makoto se quedó blanco y dijo:  
  
¡Eso no son "piedrecitas", son menhires!  
  
Bah, no me seas blandengue... - dijo con gesto de desaprobación, entre que Makoto blandía sus puños bajo la mesa. El digimon se dirigió a las chicas y dijo:  
  
Vosotras, hoy tenéis libre: los baños termales están listos, podéis meteros hasta la hora de comer.  
  
¡Estupendo! - chillaron al unísono, tras lo cual se sonrieron. Makoto se levantó enfadado y dijo:  
  
¿Y yo, qué?  
  
Te iba a dejar la tarde libre para ti, pero como te has puesto chulo, ya no - contestó el digimon enfadado. Se volvió, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto. Makoto se abalanzó hacia él con ira pero, por suerte, las chicas lograron detenerlo a tiempo. El digimon anduvo un poco más, se giró y dijo:  
  
De todos modos... - vio la curiosa posición en que se encontraba el trío, y continuó, extrañado - euh...si trabajas bien esta mañana, te dejaré usar los baños a la tarde ¿contento?  
  
Shee... - dijo Makoto. El digimon inquirió:  
  
¿Cómo dijiste?  
  
Dije que sí - el digimon sonrió, y abandonó la estancia. Las chicas soltaron a Makoto, que se mordía el labio inferior de enfado. Ai y Shiuchon continuaron desayunando, y también lo hizo Makoto, con resignación.  
  
En aquellos instantes, en el piso de arriba del castillo encantado, Rika abría sus ojos tras haber dormido pacíficamente toda la noche, junto a Ryo. Miró a su derecha, pero vio que él ya no estaba. "Habrá bajado a desayunar" pensó. Se sentó en la cama, mientras observaba el vestido que llevaba puesto, el que Ryo le había regalado. La noche anterior, ambos habían reconocido que se querían, y se habían convertido en pareja. Rika recordaba con cariño todo aquello. Finalmente, se quitó el suavísimo vestido, lo metió en la mochila, rezando por que nadie entrase en la habitación en aquel momento, y se puso su ropa normal. Se peinó un poco el pelo con las manos, salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina, donde como esperaba estaban Ryo, y los digimons. El chico, que también llevaba su ropa normal, se levantó de la silla, y besó a Rika en la mejilla, tras lo que dijo:  
  
Buenos días, Rika-sama. ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
Claro - contestó Rika, sonrojada - ¿A qué viene lo de -sama?  
  
Eres mi diosa - dijo, rodeándola por la cintura.  
  
¡Qué halagador! - contestó Rika, agarrándole los hombros. Acercaron sus caras, y se dieron un corto pero intenso beso en los labios. Tras ello, miraron a los digimons, que los observaban atentamente, Cyberdramon con un cierto gesto burlón.  
  
Miradle, el que ayer estaba muerto de miedo, lo suelto que está hoy - dijo el digimon. Ryo lo miró amenazadoramente y dijo:  
  
Cállate, por tu bien - dejó a Rika, y ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar. Ryo dijo:  
  
¿Guardaste bien el vestido, para que no se estropee?  
  
Tranquilo, lo dejé bien doblado en la mochila. ¿Qué haremos hoy?  
  
Buscar a los demás ¿te parece?  
  
Claro, por supuesto. ¿A qué día de la semana estamos ya?  
  
A viernes - contestó Ryo - ¿Pues?  
  
¿Y día del mes?  
  
Veintitrés.  
  
¿¡Qué!?  
  
¿Por qué lo preguntabas?  
  
Porque tengo que ir a recoger MIS notas. ¿Qué hago?  
  
Escríbele a tu madre un mensaje desde el Yamaki 2006. De todos modos ¿para qué las quieres, si ya te dijeron las que habías suspendido y que habías recuperado mates?  
  
Pero quiero saber qué tengo en las demás cosas, so...so...en fin. ¿Qué hago?  
  
¡Ya te he dicho que escribas con el Yamaki 2006!  
  
Ya, pero le llegaría a Yamaki. Además, hay más cosas que tengo que decirle...  
  
¿Cómo que somos novios?  
  
¡Eso no!  
  
¿Por qué no? Yo se lo voy a decir a mi padre.  
  
Díselo, y considera anulado todo lo que te dije ayer por la noche.  
  
Bueno, vale. Tranquila.  
  
Rika - dijo Knightmon.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Si quieres, puedes usar mi máquina telefónica.  
  
¿Desde cuándo tienes teléfono? - inquirió Ryo.  
  
Desde que me lo regalaste.  
  
¡Ah! Es verdad. Bueno, entonces perfecto ¿no Rika?  
  
Sí. Este castillo me sorprende cada vez más.  
  
Ya...pero lo que a mí más me sorprende es que mi padre aún no se haya dado cuenta de que le regalé su móvil a Knightmon.  
  
¿Qué? - inquirió Rika sorprendida...bueno, ya no le sorprendía nada - ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor tú? ¿Al Capone?  
  
Hey, hey, Rika-sama. Que sólo lo he tomado prestado.  
  
Ya, como lo del vestido, el collar, y los zapatos. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de ello.  
  
¿Estás enfadada por eso?  
  
¡Claro que sí!  
  
¡Pero si ayer me dijiste que...  
  
¿Y qué te iba a decir ayer? Además, si mal no recuerdo, te dije que la bronca te la llevarías hoy.  
  
¡Qué va! - dijo Ryo, enrojeciendo.  
  
Sabes que sí...- Ryo puso cara de niño bueno y miró a Rika. Esta, tras unos segundos, suspiró y dijo al fin - Está bien, olvídalo.  
  
¡Gracias! - sonrió Ryo. "La de veces que me ha salvado poner cara de idiota...juju..." pensó. A los pocos minutos, terminaron de desayunar. Ryo anunció.  
  
Rika, mientras nosotros recogemos todo, tú ve llamando a tu madre ¿te parece bien?  
  
Está bien...pero te advierto que mi mochila pesa un quintal.  
  
Va, tranquila, Cyberdramon es fuerte.  
  
¿Cómo que Cyberdramon? - inquirió el digimon, molesto - ¡La mochila de Rika, la llevas tú, que para eso es tu novia!  
  
Y tú mi compañero - dijo, volviendo a poner la misma cara.  
  
Eso no funciona conmigo, so manipulador.  
  
Eh, oíd - dijo Rika - si tanto os molesta, la mochila la cojo yo, y punto.  
  
¡No! ¡Nunca! - exclamó Ryo, agitando sus manos - La cojo yo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Como quieras. Voy a llamar a mi madre antes de que el móvil de TU PADRE eche flores.  
  
De acuerdo, Rika-sama.- y la chica se dirigió hacia Knightmon. Le pidió el móvil, y marcó el número de su casa. Entre tanto, en dicha casa...  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó Miyuki, levantándose de la mesa donde ella y Kibumi desayunaban - ¡Yo lo cojo, será Maoko! - Descolgó el auricular, y dijo:  
  
¡Hola, Maoko! ¿Qué tal?  
  
¿Qué? - respondió la voz de su hija al otro lado del auricular - ¿Cómo que "Maoko"?  
  
¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Rika?  
  
No, si te parece soy espinete.  
  
Perdona, Rika-chan... ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y qué tal están todos?  
  
Yo estoy muy bien, y Ryo también.  
  
Me alegro ¿y los otros?  
  
Euh...sí....de maravilla, vamos.  
  
También me alegro.  
  
¿A qué demonios venía lo de "¡Hola Maoko!"? - aquellas últimas dos palabras las pronunció imitando la voz de su madre.  
  
¡Ah! Eso...bueno, es que últimamente nos estamos llamando bastante. Mañana va a venir a comer a casa.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?  
  
Nos hemos hecho muy amigos...  
  
No me des miedo, por Dios.  
  
Aighs, Rika-chan, que malpensada eres.  
  
Uf...bueno, a lo que iba. Tienes que recoger HOY mis notas.  
  
Ya, ya lo sé. Tranquilízate... ¡anda! Ahora que recuerdo, iba a ir con el padre de Ryo a por ellas.  
  
¿¡Cómo!?  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Rika? ¿Por qué te molesta que tenga amigos?  
  
Mmm...ya...por supuesto.  
  
Oye, Rika - dijo, bajando la voz - ¿Y qué tal con Ryo?  
  
A qué te refieres.  
  
Ya sabes, Rika...  
  
Si no hablas claro, no te pienso contestar.  
  
Me refiero a que si ya sois...  
  
Vale, no hace falta que sigas...La respuesta es no, ni ahora ni nunca.  
  
¿Cómo que nunca? Hija, no hay quien te entienda. ¡Pero si el otro día te sentó mal lo que dije de tu padre porque era igual que Ryo!  
  
Euh...no tiene que ver.  
  
Tanto orgullo te va a sentar mal al final. Admítelo de una vez...  
  
Bueno, vale, tienes razón. Ryo me...gusta.  
  
¡Ah! Lo sabía.  
  
Pero no somos nada ¿OK?  
  
Claro, claro. Tranquila, que eso si que te lo creo.  
  
Está bien. Bueno, hasta pronto.  
  
¿Te vas?  
  
Claro, tenemos que...buscar a... ¡los otros digimons!  
  
¡Ah! ¿Ya encontraste a Renamon?  
  
Sí, y Ryo encontró a Cyberdramon.  
  
Ah...¡saluda a Renamon de mi parte!  
  
De acuerdo, ¡adiós! ¡Ah! ¡Y feliz decimosexto cumpleaños!  
  
¡Vaya, te acordaste y todo! ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós! - su madre también se despidió y tras ello, Rika colgó. Entre tanto, en otra zona del mundo digital...  
  
Por aquellos momentos, Alice McCoy y Henry Wong, proseguían su camino  
hacia el área de las cuatro bestias sagradas.. Habían decidido  
definitivamente que no visitarían Reborku. Además, Henry no sentía la  
presencia de Terriermon por aquella zona. Alice inquirió a Henry:  
  
¿Qué tal tu brazo?  
  
Bastante bien, creo que se va curando... - sonrió él, aunque no obstante su cara esbozaba un gesto de preocupación. Alice, al ser muy perceptiva, lo notó sólo con mirarlo y dijo:  
  
¿Qué te preocupa esta vez, Lee? ¿Es por tu hermana? ¿O tal vez por Takato?  
  
No - dijo negando efusivamente con la cabeza - Mi hermana, bueno, creo yo que estará bien, y Takato no me preocupa, después de todo está con más gente. Ellos no me preocupan.  
  
Entonces ¿quien?  
  
Pues me preocupan Rika y Ryo.  
  
¡Pero si son los que más protegidos están! Tienen a Cyberdramon y Renamon.  
  
Sí, eso es cierto, pero tienen una debilidad muy grande, que puede hacerles fallar en una lucha.  
  
¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué debilidad?  
  
Pues está claro, Alice, a la debilidad que tienen el uno por el otro.  
  
Pero eso no hace sino hacerles más fuertes.  
  
Ya, pero imagínate lo siguiente: en un combate, están luchando Cyberdramon y Renamon contra un hipercampeón. Al poco, Renamon cae, y Ryo ha de estar muy atento para ganar. En ese momento, Rika es atacada, y Ryo, en vez de ayudar a su digimon, seguro que la ayudaría a ella. Resultado: Cyberdramon pierde, y los demás resultarían heridos.  
  
O sea, que crees que el intentar protegerse mutuamente puede hacer que pierdan concentración en una batalla.  
  
Exacto, Alice. Diste en el clavo. Pero el problema no es que pierdan, sino el daño físico que pueden sufrir por ello.  
  
Ya. De todos modos, y aunque no los conozco mucho, creo que Rika y Ryo son muy fuertes. No deberías preocuparte por ellos.  
  
Bueno, sí, lo sé...pero en fin, no puedo evitarlo - sonrió.  
  
Eres un buen chico, Henry - admitió Alice. Henry se sonrojó ligeramente, y continuaron caminando hacia su destino.  
  
En aquellos momentos, Ai Kuraga y Shiuchon Wong, se encontraban en uno  
de los baños termales, en el de chicas (como en digimon 01). Hablaban  
tranquilamente:  
  
Me da pena Makoto - comenzó Shiuchon - La verdad es que tiene razón en lo que dice de que a nosotras dos nos tiene más pelota.  
  
Bah - respondió Ai - que se fastidie. Trabajar un poquito más que nosotras no le hará ningún mal.  
  
¿En serio crees eso?  
  
Sí...bueno, más o menos...La verdad es que me da algo de pena a mí también...Por cierto, Shiuchon, ¿qué opinas tú de mi hermano?  
  
Es un buen chico, algo impulsivo, pero simpático. Y muy amable...¿contigo es amable?  
  
Bastante - dijo Ai. Miró su reloj: faltaban veinticinco minutos para la hora de comer. Decidieron ir vistiéndose. Tras ello fueron a comer. Makoto tenía la misma cara que como si hubiese ido aun funeral, o peor aún.  
  
¿A que no sabéis qué es lo último? - comenzó el chico - El maldito explotador negrero este, después de haberme pegado toOoOoOoOoda la mañana transportando sus p**** menhires, por quejarme una p*** vez, va y me dice que ya no puedo usar los p**** baños termales. ¡Será c*****!  
  
¡Tranquilízate, Makoto! - exclamó Ai.  
  
¿Lo dices en serio, Mako? - inquirió Shiuchon.  
  
¿Acaso me ves cara de guasa?  
  
No, no, para nada...yo hablaré con él, tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Shiuchon poniéndole la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo a Mako.  
  
¿En serio?  
  
Sí.  
  
¡Gracias! - la abrazó efusivamente. En aquel momento, Digitamamon entró en el comedor.  
  
Sentaos, chicos, la comida está servida.  
  
Disculpe, Digitamamon.  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Shiuchon? - se acercó al digimon, y le dijo al oído.  
  
Makoto me ha dicho que está muy triste porque usted no le deja utilizar los baños termales esta tarde, y yo creo que es injusto porque él ha sido quien más ha trabajado de todos nosotros. ¿Podría dejarle, por favor?  
  
Mmm...Shiuchon, él se quejó.  
  
Lo sé, pero no se lo merece.  
  
Mmm...de acuerdo, está bien. Vuelve a tu sitio.  
  
¡Gracias! - exclamó la chica. Digitamamon elevó al voz y dijo:  
  
Makoto.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Puedes utilizar los baños si quieres.  
  
¡Gracias, Shiuchon! - exclamó ilusionado, sonriendo a la chica. Digitamamon lo miró, inquisitivamente, y dijo - ¡Ah! Y gracias también a usted, señor Digitamamon.  
  
De nada, chaval, de nada - y comenzaron a comer, sin ningún otro tipo de conflicto.  
  
En aquellos momentos, Miyuki Nonaka salía de la escuela de su hija,  
junto a Maoko Akiyama. En su mano derecha llevaba las calificaciones  
de su hija del tercer curso de secundaria baja.  
  
¿Las has mirado ya? - inquirió el hombre.  
  
No, aún no. Aunque por la cara con que me ha mirado su profesora principal, no deben ser ninguna maravilla. Espero que al menos tenga todo aprobado.  
  
¿Rika es buena estudiante?  
  
Más o menos. Vayamos a ese banco a verlas ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Está bien - se sentaron en el susodicho banco, y Miyuki abrió el boletín de las notas.  
  
Veamos...en música tiene un seis y medio, bueno, no está mal. En lenguaje...¡un siete! Qué extraño en ella...A ver, ciencias ¡un cinco con siete!, arte un ocho con uno, esa está muy bien - añadió la mujer - gimnasia un diez, siempre saca lo mismo. En idiomas tiene un ¡siete con ochenta y seis! Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! Bueno, y ahora...puf, cómo no. En historia un dos con siete...y matemáticas...¡increíble, ha aprobado!  
  
¿Cuánto tiene?  
  
¡Un cinco y medio! Tendré que felicitarla por ello.  
  
Vaya, así que es verdad eso de que recuperó mates.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¡Ah! Eh...es que las había suspendido.  
  
¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
Lo sé porque el otro día Ryo me dijo que estaba preocupado por tu hija porque había suspendido matemáticas e historia, pero que había recuperado matemáticas.  
  
Pero si a mí Rika no me dijo nada...  
  
No querría preocuparte de antemano.  
  
Sí, supongo que se tratará de eso.  
  
Por cierto, Miyuki.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
¿Es normal que, tras haber perdido un teléfono móvil, me sigan llegando facturas?  
  
Ah, no sé...si que es extraño, la verdad. ¿Y no sabes si te lo robaron o, simplemente, lo perdiste?  
  
Ni idea, la verdad...pero lo más raro de todo, es la de cosas que me desaparecen últimamente. El otro día, por ejemplo, iba a cenar canelones, y luego a beber una copita, o dos, o tres de champán, y yo que voy a abrir el frigorífico ¡y no estaba ninguna de las dos cosas!  
  
Vaya, pues eso sí que es raro...tal vez haya sido un fantasma - bromeó Miyuki.  
  
Sí...o tal vez haya sido el "fantasma" de mi hijo - contestó Maoko, tal vez, comenzando a comprender algo.  
  
No, no creo que Ryo hiciese eso, él es muy buen chico.  
  
Desde lueeeeeeeeeeeeeeego que no lo haría, desde lueeeeeeeeeeego - y ambos continuaron conversando durante un ratillo más.  
  
Algo más tarde, hacia las cuatro, Rika, Ryo y sus digimons  
caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, pero con la esperanza de encontrar a  
alguno de sus amigos, o bien a algún otro digimon. Decidieron hacer  
una pequeña parada para comer algo de la comida que les había dado  
Knightmon, así como también para beber algo. Entre que Rika y Ryo  
comían, Renamon y Cyberdramon se fueron a "entrenar".  
  
Je, a estas horas mi madre ya habrá visto mi desastre de notas - dijo Rika.  
  
Bah, no creo que sean tan malas notas, Rika-sama.  
  
Oh, sí que lo son... ¡y deja de llamarme -sama, que pareces idiota!  
  
Mmm...oye, Rika ¿te gustaría ir conmigo algún día de juerga a la noche?  
  
Sí, ¿por qué no?  
  
¿Te dejan?  
  
A ver, Ryo, llevo volviendo toda mi vida a casa a la hora que me ha dado la gana ¿por qué ahora iba a ser menos?  
  
Vale, genial, entonces prepárate para "mi cosa reloaded".  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Déjalo, déjalo.  
  
Nada de volver a gastar millonadas ¿eh?  
  
No, no, claro que no gastaré millonadAS. Por cierto ¿Adónde se supone que nos dirigimos?  
  
A la zona de las cuatro bestias, es lo más inteligente...¿te das cuenta? Al final Alice se salió con la suya.  
  
Ya, es una casualidad. ¿Terminaste de comer, Ryo-kun?  
  
Sí...gracias por el -kun, groargh...  
  
Ryo, por Dios...venga, vamos a recoger esto.  
  
Okis - y comenzaron a recoger todo.  
  
Aún un rato más tarde, hacia las seis y media más o menos, Makoto  
salía tras haber estado desde las tres de la tarde en los baños  
termales. Se vistió, y salió al terreno de construcción de la aldea  
del comienzo. Ahí ya estaban las chicas y Digitamamon.  
  
Hola ¿ha pasado algo interesante?  
  
¡Makoto! - exclamó Shiuchon cogiéndole ambas manos. El chico se sonrojó irremediablemente - ¡Sólo queda un cinco por ciento para terminar de la aldea!  
  
¿Qué? ¿En serio?  
  
Vamos a terminarlo hoy mismo - añadió Ai, con emoción.  
  
¡Entonces mañana nos podremos ir!  
  
Exacto - continuó Digitamamon - Pero, por favor, iros tras haber visto alguno de los bebés. Me haría mucha ilusión que estuvieseis en ese momento - las dos niñas asintieron, y tras ello miraron a Makoto, que dudaba sobre qué hacer. Al final, suspiró y dijo:  
  
Está bien, pesadas, veremos a alguno de los bebés.  
  
¡Genial! -sonrió Shiuchon.  
  
¿Qué queda por hacer? - preguntó Makoto.  
  
Poner las sábanas en las cunas, y hacer las últimas conexiones. Lo de las sábanas, hacedlo vosotras, chicas, y las conexiones, las haremos entre los dos ¿eh? - vio como Makoto lo miraba con cara de asesino - Por supuesto, Mako, tú sólo me pasarás los materiales ¿eh? Creo que ya has hecho demasiado por esta aldea - ante aquello, Makoto primero abrió los ojos como platos, y luego dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios:  
  
De acuerdo, ¡vayamos a por ello! - exclamó.  
  
Las últimas tareas a hacer en Reborku, fueron bastante  
entretenidas. Aun habiendo terminado ya del todo de hacer la aldea,  
decidieron quedarse, ya de noche, a decorar un poco todo para que  
resultase más acogedor para los bebés digimon. Lo hicieron porque  
dudaban que a aquellos digimons le gustara nacer en un antro oscuro  
y nada animado. Finalmente, tras ello, se fueron a dormir.  
  
Alice McCoy y Henry Wong, ya bastante más cerca de su destino,  
decidieron retirarse a descansar en una zona llena de hielo e  
iglúes. Se metieron en uno de ellos, bastante confortable, por  
cierto, y tras ajustar un poco los vendajes del brazo de Henry, que  
al final parecía no estar roto, se pusieron a dormir.  
  
El grupo más numeroso, por su parte, durmió a la intemperie. No es  
que les hiciese mucha gracia, simplemente que no les quedó otro  
remedio. Se turnaron toda la noche para hacer la guardia.  
  
Y por último, Rika y Ryo, tras un día extrañamente tranquilo, y  
tras haber avanzado ya bastante hasta su destino, se retiraron a  
dormir junto a sus digimons a una cueva que había en medio de un  
bosque por el que pasaban en aquellos momentos, y en el que había  
multitud de Cherrymons. Dos de ellos, se ofrecieron a hacer guardia  
en la puerta de la cueva.  
  
****  
  
El día siguiente, sábado, amaneció algo menos soleado que los  
demás, pero igualmente agradable. Además, las temperaturas habían  
descendido unos grados, y una suave brisa de aire fresco soplaba  
por todo.  
  
En la aldea Reborku, Ai y Shiuchon se despertaban en su habitación  
entre que Makoto lo hacía en la suya, y Digitamamon preparaba el  
desayuno. Un poco después de que el desayuno estuviese listo y  
servido, Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon aparecieron en la cocina.  
  
Buenos días... - saludó Shiuchon desperezándose - ¿qué hay para desayunar?  
  
Lo de siempre - contestó el digimon.  
  
Ah, bien pues - añadió Shiuchon. Ella y los gemelos Kuraga se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar.  
  
Mmm...yummy - dijo Makoto.  
  
Chicos, tengo el placer de deciros que ya contamos con cinco huevos de digimons en nuestra aldea del comienzo.  
  
¿Tan pronto? - inquirió Ai.  
  
Sí. Además...uno está a punto de abrirse...  
  
¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron los tres a la vez.  
  
Como lo oís... - continuó el digimon - Chicos, debo pediros un último favor...  
  
Como sea algo de menhires... - comenzó Makoto.  
  
¡No! Tranquilo, Mako. Es, simplemente, que quisiera que cuidaseis del primer bebé que nazca, hasta que sea mayor, cuando recomencéis vuestro viaje. ¿Lo haréis?  
  
¡Claro! - exclamaron los tres a la vez. Digitamamon sonrió satisfecho. Prosiguieron con el desayuno. Tras él, recogieron todos los platos, y salieron a la aldea.  
  
Mirad - dijo el digimon, señalando un huevo a rayas amarillas y blancas - este es el digihuevo del que os hablaba. Makoto, frótalo con suavidad hasta que se rompa el cascarón.  
  
Está bien - dijo Makoto asintiendo. Comenzó a frotar, frotar, y frotar. Pronto, también se le unieron las dos niñas, e incluso el digitamamon. De repente, algo se comenzó a mover dentro del huevo, y se comenzó a romper. Algo brillaba dentro, en medio de una enorme luz amarilla. El huevo, desapareció, y sólo quedó el pequeño digimon. Shiuchon, lo observó, y dijo tras unos instantes:  
  
¡Increíble! Es el bebé de...  
  
Y en otro punto del mundo digital, donde estaba el grupo más  
numeroso...  
  
Creo que...- comenzó Jen, que sintió de repente algo cálido en su interior - ha ocurrido algo.  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7  
  
Hello!!!! Lamento si este capítulo en cuestión os ha parecido aburrido, pero es que consideré que debía hacer un capítulo dedicado a cada grupo de tamers. El próximo será sobre el grupo de Jen, Takato, etc...de todos modos, no haré de Henry y Alice, porque van a tener un gran protagonismo más adelante, junto a Rika y Ryo (bueno, esto ya ni lo digo, como son mis favoritos...).  
  
Respuestas a reviews:  
  
Tania Fernández: muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión, y por que te haya gustado mi fict. También gracias por haberlo recomendado. ¡Ah! Tranquila, este fict lo continuaré hasta el final, y tendrá unos 26 capítulos. ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
JosD: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haberme dejado review. Respecto a lo de Henry y Alice... mmm... puede... en fin, es que no quiero desvelar nada, pero digamos que es bastante probable...weno, saca tus propias conclusiones de esto ¿ok? Ah, tranquilo, leeré tus historias en cuanto tenga oportunidad.  
  
Bueno, y ahora el avance del siguiente capítulo:  
  
Capítulo 8: el encuentro con los digimons de los chicos: el regreso de Guilmon.  
  
Lo mismo que en este, solo que con más protagonismo en el grupo de Takato, alguna lucha seguramente, y...sabréis quien es el misterioso bebé. También con incisos en los demás grupos...y atención a la hora de comer!!!!!!  
  
Ah, una última cosa. Mi nuevo mail es:  
  
lorien_88@hotmail.com  
  
¡Dedico esto a to quisqui! Adiós!!!!!! 


	9. capítulo 8: El reencuentro con los digim...

Capítulo 8: el reencuentro con los digimons de los chicos: el regreso de Guilmon. Regresa la unión.  
  
¿Te pasa algo, Jen? - inquirió Takato, con cierta preocupación.  
  
¿Eh? ¿Takato?  
  
Has dicho no se qué de que ha ocurrido algo.  
  
¡Ah! Eso...no sé, te puede parecer raro, pero, de repente...  
  
¡Eh, Takato, Jen! ¡Vamos o no llegaremos nunca! - exclamó Kazu, agitando sus manos en el aire.  
  
¡Ya vamos, Kazu! - contestó Takato - Jen ¿qué ibas a decirme?  
  
No es nada, Takato, deja de preocuparte. Supongo que, simplemente, me habré quedado ensimismada por unos instantes.  
  
Mmm, sí. Puede ser eso - sonrió Takato. Él y Jen alcanzaron a Kazu y Kenta en breves instantes. Y en la aldea Reborku...  
  
¿Estás segura de eso, Shiuchon? - preguntó Makoto.  
  
Sí, lo estoy. Está claro que este digimon es el bebé de Leomon.  
  
¿Por qué no lo analizas con tu d-power? - propuso Ai.  
  
¡Buena idea, Ai! - Shiuchon sacó su d-power y analizó al pequeño digimon - Fangymon, digimon mamífero nivel micro, tipo neutro. Es la etapa inicial de Leomon, y su ataque principal son las burbujas venenosas. ¡Fangymon! ¿Eres tú el Leomon de Jen?  
  
Gugi gugi - contestó el digimon, asintiendo.  
  
Es tan enano que no sabe hablar - objetó Makoto.  
  
¡Pero es tan mono! - añadió Ai.  
  
Deberéis cuidarlo hasta que se haga mayor, chicos - comenzó Digitamamon - pero ¿Quién es ese o esa Jen a quien has mencionado, Shiuchon?  
  
Verás, Jen es una amiga nuestra que tiene quince años, y que era la entrenadora de Leomon, pero el pobre digimon murió en batalla.  
  
¡Oh! Así que Jen es la tamer del digimon...en ese caso, deberéis encontrarla cuanto antes, y darle a su compañero.  
  
¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que este bebé es el bebé de su Leomon, y no de algún otro Leomon? - inquirió Makoto.  
  
Lo más probable - continuó el digimon - es que ella misma sepa si es suyo o no. De todos modos... - comenzó a rebuscar en su riñonera (atención!!! A partir de ahora Digitamamon tiene riñonera!!!) y sacó al poco tiempo una carta del juego de digicartas - aquí tenéis. Es una carta de identificación. Si una persona desliza esta carta por su d-power, y tras decir el nombre de la carta dice el del digimon, sabrá si es su compañero o no.  
  
¿Cómo? - inquirió Ai.  
  
Si brilla, sí que lo es, si no, no. - contestó el digimon.  
  
¡De acuerdo, Digitamamon! - exclamó Shiuchon - ¡Se la daremos a Jen-chan!  
  
Eso es...y ahora...bueno, os vais ¿no?  
  
Sí - contestó Ai.  
  
Bueno, que os vaya bien.  
  
¡Gracias, Digitamamon! - todos se abrazaron al digimon (hasta Makoto) tras lo cual le dijeron adiós con la voz y con la mano. Se comenzaron a alejar de Reborku en dirección norte, sin saber que justo ahí era donde se estaban dirigiendo el resto de sus compañeros.  
  
Entre tanto, Rika se despertaba en la cueva donde había estado  
durmiendo junto a Ryo y sus respectivos digimon. Ryo ya estaba  
despierto, y Renamon y Cyberdramon no estaban.  
  
Buenos días, Rika.  
  
Ah, hola Ryo... ¿dónde están Renamon y Cyberdramon?  
  
Se han ido a ayudar a los Cherrymon con sus hijos en agradecimiento por haber estado de guardia toda la noche.  
  
Ah, así que era eso...¿y tú? ¿Por qué no has ido tú? - inquirió Rika sentándose.  
  
Pensé que si te despertabas y no veías a nadie te asustarías.  
  
Sí, la verdad es que sí que tienes razón. ¿Por qué está esto tan oscuro? Tan sólo nos alumbra la vela esta.  
  
Los digimons han colocado unas rocas en la entrada de la cueva para que parezca que no hay nadie.  
  
¿Y la vela? ¿De dónde la has sacado?  
  
Cortesía de mi padre.  
  
Ah, cómo no. No digas más: él no sabe que la tienes ¿verdad?  
  
Digamos que...se lo fui a decir y estaba dormido.  
  
Ya, claro. Por supuesto.  
  
Oye, Rika -comenzó Ryo, con voz seductora - ¿No crees que esta vela hace de este sitio un lugar muy íntimo? - se arrodilló ante ella, que seguía sentada, solo que apoyada contra las paredes de la cueva.  
  
¿Qué? - contestó Rika.  
  
Es un sitio muy bueno para hacer algo interesante... - continuó Ryo, comenzando a acariciar la cara de Rika.  
  
A...¿a q-q-qué te refieres?  
  
Lo sabes perfectamente - contestó, inclinándose sobre ella - ¿Qué me dices, Rika? Tan sólo para matar el tiempo...  
  
Ryo, no sé que quieres, pero el caso es que me das miedo...  
  
Venga, no me seas...hagámoslo. Echemos una partida de cartas.  
  
¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¿Tanto teatro por una partida de cartas?- contestó Rika, enfadada.  
  
Perdona, sólo quería ponerte nerviosa - sonrió Ryo.  
  
Pues ya te vale.  
  
Lo siento- repitió Ryo, tras lo cual la besó cariñosamente en los labios - ¿Echamos esa partida o no?  
  
No tengo ganas, me he enfadado contigo.  
  
Joder, Rika. Que ya te he dicho que lo sentía mucho. No te tomas bien ni una broma. Venga, por favor, no te enfades... - le cogió las manos, y la miró con cara de cordero degollado.  
  
Ay, está bien. Te perdono.  
  
Muchas gracias, Rika - sonrió Ryo. Rika enrojeció entre la proximidad de Ryo a ella y la sonrisa tan bonita que le había dirigido, por no mencionar lo bien que se sentía al tener las manos de Ryo sobre las suyas.  
  
No es nada, Ryo - sonrió Rika.  
  
Eres la mejor - contestó Ryo. Se dispusieron a abrazarse, pero se sobresaltaron porque las rocas se comenzaron a mover haciendo un ruido bastante estrepitoso, y Ryo perdió el equilibrio tras lo que cayó sobre Rika en una posición algo comprometida. Entonces entraron sus digicompañeros. Renamon lo vio, y Cyberdramon dijo:  
  
Vaya, venimos en mal momento ¿verdad? Ya nos vamos.  
  
¡Eh, Cyby - se quejó Ryo, levantándose de encima de Rika - que no era nada, que sólo perdí el equilibrio!  
  
Ya, ya. En ese caso, Romeo, levántate y ayuda a que tu Julieta se levante también - volvió a decir el digimon - antes de que te lances a sus labios...porque hayas perdido el equilibrio claro.  
  
Cyberdramon - dijo Ryo, en tono amenazador, y levantándose - No me cabrees.  
  
Eh, Ryo, Ryo, que lo decía de broma. La verdad es que tenemos que darnos prisa. Los demás seguro que también nos estarán buscando.  
  
Lo sé, lo sé... - dijo Ryo ayudando a Rika a levantarse.  
  
Vamos saliendo... - dijo Renamon, que salió junto a Cyberdramon.  
  
Eh, Rika - comenzó Ryo, mientras Rika se ponía la mochila.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
En serio, he perdido el equilibrio, no quería caer sobre ti.  
  
Te creo, a mí me hubiese pasado lo mismo. Toma tu mochila.  
  
Gracias, Rika.  
  
De todos modos, Ryo...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Tampoco hubiese estado mal que hubieses caído sobre mí a propósito. Groargh...  
  
¿¡Qué acabas de decir, Rika!?  
  
Lo que has oído - lo agarró de la mano y dijo - Vamos, Ryo.  
  
Sí - contestó Ryo - Pero ¿a qué viene esa conducta en ti?  
  
Bueno, digamos que imitaba tu estilo. Tan sólo quería traumatizarte un pelín. Aunque de esa frase de antes, lo único que eliminaría de verdad sería el groargh...Me parece algo patético.  
  
Ah - dijo Ryo. "¡Joé con Rika..!" pensó el chico. Y continuaron caminando.  
  
Ya hacía un buen rato que Alice Mc Coy y Henry Wong habían salido del  
iglú. Continuaban encaminándose hacia el área de las cuatro bestias  
sagradas, y ya quedaba:  
  
Quedan hoy y mañana. El lunes estaremos ya donde las bestias sagradas ¿te alegras, Henry?  
  
Claro que me alegro. Sólo espero que los demás también se estén dirigiendo ahí, y que podamos encontrarnos todos. Tengo ganas de ver a mi hermana.  
  
Je, cuando seas mayor, Henry, y tengas hijos, estoy segura de que serás todo un padrazo.  
  
Tú ¿tú crees? - inquirió Henry sonrojado.  
  
Sí, tus hijos estarán encantadísimos contigo.  
  
Je, eso si llego a tener...  
  
¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Mi éxito entre las chicas es nulo. En la vida me he comido un rosco.  
  
¡Venga ya, Henry! Eres muy amable con todo el mundo y también eres bastante guapo. Fijo que ha habido alguien a quien le hayas gustado.  
  
Es posible, pero te repito que en la vida le he gustado a nadie.  
  
Pero aún eres joven, Henry. Aunque eso que dices fuese verdad, te queda mucha vida por delante. Seguro que acabas por encontrar alguien.  
  
¿Tú crees?  
  
¡Por supuesto que sí! - y Alice sonrió. Henry pensó "Esa sonrisa...me suena de algo, pero ¿de qué puede ser?  
  
Entre tanto, Takato, Jen, Hirokazu y Kenta continuaban caminando. Sin  
saberlo iban paralelos a Alice y Henry. Mientras que el grupo de  
Takato se encontraba cruzando un túnel, Alice y Henry cruzaban una  
pradera que iba por al lado del túnel. Y Rika y Ryo, tampoco estaban  
lejos se encontraban en medio de un bosque que estaba unos metros más  
allá del inicio del túnel, y el grupo de Shiuchon, estaba también a  
punto de llegar a aquella zona. El grupo de Takato, en el túnel, tan  
sólo tenía para alumbrarse una simple cerilla. Eso hasta que:  
  
¡Mierda, se ha apagado! - exclamó Kazu.  
  
¿Y si encendemos otra? - sugirió Kenta - ¿Takato?  
  
Ya no me quedan, Gastamos todas para calentar la comida de ayer. Jen ¿no tendrás tú alguna?  
  
No, no tengo ninguna.  
  
Desde luego, qué poco cerebro tengo - comenzó Kazu - podría haberme traído la linterna.  
  
No te preocupes, Kazu - sonrió Jen - nosotros tampoco tenemos linterna - Kazu le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Eh, chicos - exclamó Takato - ¡Mirad, al fondo hay algo que brilla!  
  
¡Corramos, hacia ello! - sugirió Kenta - ¡Puede que sea una fogata!  
  
¡Sí! - exclamaron los otros tres, comenzando a correr. Pero aquello no era una fogata precisamente. Era un digimon, y no tenía cara de muchos amigos.  
  
¡Oh, no! ¡Un digimon! - exclamó Takato sacando su d-power - Meramon, digimon de Fuego nivel campeón tipo neutro. Su técnica es la bola de fuego destructor.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡UARGHHHHH!!!!! - gritó Kazu - ¡¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!!!!  
  
¿Ein? - dijo el Meramon girándose. - ¡Ah! ¡Bola de fuego destructor! - lanzó una bola de fuego que se dirigía directamente a Jen. Takato la apartó en el último momento.  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Sí, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
  
No...¡no tengo ni idea! - entre tanto el Meramon había atacado también a Kazu y Kenta, pero habían conseguido esquivar. Se dirigió otra vez a Takato y Jen.  
  
¡Bola de fuego destructor!  
  
¡AAAAHHH! - gritaron Takato y Jen. Pero de repente.  
  
¡Bola de fuego! - aquello desvió el ataque de Meramon. Aquella voz les resultó familiar, Se giraron y vieron a:  
  
¡Guilmon! - exclamó Takato - ¡Eres tú!  
  
¡Guadromon! - exclamó Kazu.  
  
¡Marine Angemon! - exclamó Kenta.  
  
¡Takato! - exclamó Guilmon. Corrieron el uno junto al otro, y se fundieron en un abrazo. Lo mismo hicieron Kazu y Kenta con sus respectivos digimons. De repente, Takato reaccionó y dijo:  
  
¡Guilmon, tenemos que luchar, el Meramon sigue ahí!  
  
Ese Meramon es amigo nuestro - aclaró Guilmon.  
  
¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí, Guilmon? - inquirió el Meramon.  
  
Son amigos nuestros, al parecer nos estaban buscando. No debes atacarlos. - explicó Guilmon.  
  
¡Oh! Disculpadme - y se inclinó ante ellos. Todos, tanto humanos como digimons sonrieron.  
  
Ya eran las dos de la tarde en Shinjuku. En la zona en la que las  
casas eran aún tradicionales, se podía ver a un hombre de pelo moreno,  
cortado por un poco más abajo del cuello, y perilla. Sus ojos eran  
negros, y llevaba puesta una camisa de color azul claro y unos  
vaqueros...además de unos tres botes de gomina en el pelo. Tocó el  
timbre. Una mujer de pelo rubio largo y ondulado, ojos violetas y que  
llevaba puesto un bonito vestido azul de tirantes, ceñido por la  
cintura, le abrió la puerta.  
  
¡Hola, Maoko! Bienvenido. Pasa, pasa.  
  
Gracias, Miyuki.  
  
La comida está lista, hoy la he cocinado yo.  
  
¿De normal quien cocina entonces?  
  
Mi madre o mi hija, yo no suelo tener tiempo. Con mi trabajo de modelo...  
  
¿Eres modelo?  
  
¡Claro! ¿No lo sabías? ¿no te lo dije?  
  
No...o tal vez no me acuerde...pero no me extraña... - añadió mirándola de arriba a abajo - Qué cuerpo.  
  
¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo?  
  
¡Oh! Nada, nada. ¿Qué hay de comer?  
  
Hice una sopa de niso y unos ramen. Y de postre, compr... digo, hice una tarta.  
  
¡Mmm, yummy! ¡Zampemos! - exclamó Maoko, mientras se relamía.  
  
Y tengo sake para beber.  
  
¡Estupendo! De todos modos, no me sirvas mucho sake, porque enseguida me pongo como una cuba.  
  
Está bien, ¿te parece si bebes un vaso de sake, y lo demás zumo de manzana?  
  
Me parece estupendo. Por cierto ¿dónde está tu madre?  
  
Ha ido a casa de una amiga suya. ¿Quieres comer sobre cojines, o prefieres en mesa?  
  
Preferiría en mesa, la última vez que comí sobre cojines, tiré todo. Sin querer, claro.  
  
Esté bien, vayamos a la cocina entonces. - fueron a la cocina. Maoko se sentó mientras Miyuki servía todo. Comenzaron a comer.  
  
¿Hoy trabajas?  
  
No, después de todo es sábado.  
  
¡Ah! Es verdad.  
  
¿En qué trabajas tú?  
  
Soy profesor de arte en un colegio de Akihabara, uno que es privado, aunque me han dicho que, como soy muy buen profesor, me van a cambiar a un colegio de aquí, de Shinjuku para el año que viene. Así me vendrá más cerca de donde mi hijo y yo vivimos.  
  
¡Oh, cómo me alegro de ello!  
  
Le quiero dar una sorpresa a mi hijo con eso.  
  
Ajá. Hablando de tu hijo, he de decirte que es un encanto. Es un chaval muy amable y bueno, sobre todo con mi hija.  
  
Je, me temo que no lo conoces de verdad. Ya te conté cómo era pequeño.  
  
¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Hiperactivo, loco, mal estudiante, y un poco pervertido ¿no?  
  
Sí, si hubiese que definir a Ryo en cuatro palabras, serían justo esas.  
  
Bueno, no son cuatro palabras, pero yo creo que vale. De todos modos, ya no saca malas notas, en la universidad no le ha quedado ninguna...bueno, sus notas no son ninguna maravilla, pero el chico se esfuerza. Creo que tu hija le motiva.  
  
Lo que yo creo que Rika y Ryo es que harían una pareja estupenda.  
  
Sí, yo también los veo bien juntos. Además, ya es hora de que Ryo tenga novia.  
  
¿No ha tenido antes?  
  
Qué va, él gustaba a todas, pero a él no le gustaba ninguna. Al menos no tanto como para salir con ellas, porque le parecían muy monas. Pero con Rika creo que sí que quiere algo...no es por asustarte.  
  
¡No me asusta! Ryo me parece ideal para mi hija. Yo también tengo ganas de que estén juntos...  
  
Sí, a mí también me gustaría.  
  
Sí...cambiando de tema, Maoko ¿sabes algo de tu mujer?  
  
La verdad es que...hemos perdido el contacto con ella. Antes nos escribía todas las semanas, y cada mes le mandaba algo de dinero a Ryo, pero hace un tiempo que no tenemos noticias de ella. Tengo miedo de que le haya sucedido algo malo.  
  
Oh, no te preocupes, seguro que es que está muy ocupada.  
  
Ya...eso espero. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Miyuki. Ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, aquí no tengo amigos.  
  
Puedes considerarme como amiga tuya, Maoko - sonrió la mujer.  
  
¿En serio? Lo mismo digo - el hombre también sonrió. Tras ello, continuaron comiendo.  
  
Entre tanto, Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon iban bastante cerca de Alice y  
Henry, a unos quinientos metros de distancia, aunque no se habían  
percatado de ello. Shiuchon alimentaba con unas galletas al pequeño  
Fangymon.  
  
¡Gugi, gugi! ¡Ico, ico! - exclamaba el digimon.  
  
¡Me alegro de que te guste, Fangymon! Y ya verás, pronto encontraremos a Jen.  
  
Sí, claro -comenzó Makoto - cuando los perros verdes existan - pasaron unas centésimas de segundo, y un perro verde apareció, se paró, se rascó ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los tres niños, gimió, ladró y se fue.  
  
¿Decías algo, Mako? - inquirió Shiuchon.  
  
Este mundo está cada vez más loco - Ai y Shiuchon rieron, y los tres continuaron caminando.  
  
En aquellos momentos, el grupo de Takato seguía en la cueva. Estaban  
sentados alrededor de una hoguera, por cortesía de Meramon.  
Disfrutaban de unos pinchos de tofu, que había traído Kazu.  
  
¡Qué rico está todo! - exclamó Takato - ¿Qué ocurre, Guilmon?  
  
Takato...¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí de nuevo?  
  
¡Ah! Bueno, el padre de Henry y el señor McCoy idearon un nuevo programa de ordenador con el que podríamos ir al mundo digital y volver de él, y también traeros a vosotros sin ningún peligro. Por desgracia, el programa se ha estropeado, y la función de viajar entre ambos mundos ha quedado inutilizada.  
  
¿Estáis atrapados? - inquirió Guardromon.  
  
Sí ¡pero por suerte, las bestias sagradas tienen una copia del programa, y se la vamos a pedir para que nos la descarguen de nuevo a nuestros d-power!  
  
Entonces ¿volveremos todos juntos? - inquirió Guilmon, ilusionado.  
  
¡Así es! - contestó Takato.  
  
¡Qué bien, qué bien! ¡Guilmon quiere jugar con Takato! ¡Guilmon quiere jugar!  
  
¡Tranquilo, Guilmon, que vas a tirar todo!  
  
¡Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, Takato! ¡Has crecido mucho!  
  
¡Yo también estoy feliz! - ambos sonrieron. Takato miró de reojo a Jen, y dijo - Jen ¿te ocurre algo? No has dicho nada desde que Guilmon nos salvó.  
  
No me ocurre nada, Takato. Felicidades por haber encontrado tu digimon.  
  
Jen...  
  
¡Bueno, chicos - comenzó Kazu - recojamos para salir de este maldito túnel de una vez y seguir nuestro camino!  
  
¡Sí! - le secundaron Kazu y Guardromon. Marine Angemon dijo algo que también se podría entender como afirmación. Comenzaron a recoger todo, Takato con la mirada fija en Jen "Está triste porque no tiene a su digimon...ojalá lo encuentre".  
  
Entre tanto, Rika y Ryo continuaban cruzando el bosque. Renamon y  
Cyberdramon iban delante, por si había algún peligro.  
  
Me escama que esté siendo todo tan fácil - dijo Renamon.  
  
A mí también, Rennie - secundó Cyberdramon - pero somos fuertes, y juntos, podremos acabar fácilmente con lo que sea.  
  
Si tienes razón - se dirigieron una mirada dulce. De repente, algo se movió entre los árboles - ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
No sé, será algún Kunemon, supongo.  
  
Eso espero - caminaron unos metros más allá. Una fuerte pisada hizo que todo el suelo retumbara. Los dos digimon se giraron.  
  
Es...Minotauromon -dijo Renamon, algo asustada.  
  
¡Rennie, ve a avisar a los chicos, me encargaré de él entre tanto!  
  
¿Podrás?  
  
Confía en mí ¡búscalos!  
  
Está bien - Renamon se perdió entre las copas de los árboles, y volvió varios metros atrás. Avistó abajo a Rika y Ryo, que habían parado y se estaban besando con pasión. Aterrizó a su lado.  
  
¡Rika, Ryo! - exclamó Renamon.  
  
¡Renamon! ¿Te importaría volver en otro momento? - dijo Rika, molesta. - Ryo y yo estábamos...  
  
Ya sé, lo siento. Pero es que ha aparecido un digimon. Un Minotauromon.  
  
¿Y Cyberdramon? - inquirió Ryo.  
  
Le está haciendo frente.  
  
¡Está loco! - exclamó Ryo - Rika, Renamon, ¡vamos! - Rika y Renamon asintieron, y los tres comenzaron a correr a donde Cyberdramon luchaba. Cuando llegaron...  
  
¡Magna revolu...¡argh!!! - Cyberdramon había intentado atacar, pero el rival le había metido una cornada de las buenas.  
  
¡Cyberdramon! - Ryo sacó su d-power, y una carta del bolsillo. Extendió el d-power, y deslizó la carta, a lo guay - ¡Carta leída! ¡Accesorio B de aumento de ataque!  
  
Gracias, Ryo - dijo el digimon. Volvió a intentar el ataque, pero falló, y le dio a un árbol.  
  
¡Renamon! ¡Adelante! - exclamó Rika.  
  
Sí, Rika - la chica también extendió el d-power, y deslizó otra carta por él - ¡Carta leída! ¡Accesorio S de superdigievolución!  
  
EVOLUTION_  
  
¡Renamon digievoluciona en...Kyubimon! ¡Ondibirama! - atacó al Minotauromon, pero no funcionó. Rika pasó una carta de accesorio de hiperaceleración mientras que Ryo intentaba desesperadamente volver a atacar. Después, Rika pasó el accesorio P de ataque, y Kyubimon lanzó su ataque contra el Minotauromon, tirándolo al suelo. Cyberdramon aprovechó aquello para atacar, y consiguió al fin acabar con el malvado digimon.  
  
No absorbas sus datos, Cyberdramon. Así podrá volver a nacer. Ah y, Rika, Kyubimon, ¡muchas gracias! - sonrió Ryo a las chicas.  
  
Menos mal que estábamos aquí, porque si no te hubiese masacrado malamente... - dijo Rika, con tonillo burlón.  
  
Bah, al final lo hubiera logrado. Cyberdramon y yo somos un equipo envidiable - sonrió y junto a su compañero se puso en pose triunfante, lo que provocó la risa incontrolada de Rika.  
  
Ah, Ryo, pffffff, nunca cambiarás.  
  
¿Quieres que lo haga?  
  
No, no quiero. Mira, entre la lucha y todo, ya hemos llegado a la salida del bosque.  
  
Sí. Ya veo.  
  
Se ha hecho tarde. ¿Y si salimos del bosque y buscamos algún sitio para dormir?  
  
Me parece una buena idea. Vamos, Rika. - y Rika, Ryo, Cyberdramon y Renamon se dirigieron hacia la salida del bosque. Ahí mismo iban a parar también la salida del túnel donde estaba el grupo de Takato, y donde acababa la pradera en la que se encontraban el grupo de los pequeños y Henry y Alice. Estos últimos:  
  
Alice.  
  
¿Qué quieres, Henry?  
  
Llevo dando vueltas a una cosa todo el día.  
  
¿De qué se trata?  
  
Tú y yo...tú y yo nos conocíamos de antes ¿verdad?  
  
¡Eh, al fin te acuerdas de mí! ¡Cómo me alegro! Veo que tu memoria sigue funcionando...a cámara lenta, pero bueno. No te dije nada antes porque quería que tú te acordases.  
  
De todos modos, sólo tengo un vago recuerdo de ti...  
  
Pues yo te recuerdo perfectamente. Eras el típico machito chulo con todo el mundo, aunque conmigo eras muy amable.  
  
Explícate mejor, por favor.  
  
Verás, mi padre y el tuyo ya eran muy buenos amigos antes de que nosotros dos naciésemos. Después, tu padre siempre te llevaba a mi casa a jugar conmigo, porque teníamos la misma edad. Al principio no te llevabas bien conmigo, aunque la verdad es que tú siempre me caíste bien.  
  
Ya, ya recuerdo... pero ¿por qué mi padre iba a tu casa?  
  
Por razones de trabajo...bueno, no exactamente trabajo...pero querían seguir creando a los digimons.  
  
Sí...¡sí, ya recuerdo! ¡Y también a ti, tú siempre llevabas dos coletitas, un polo y pantalón corto, o si no vestido ¿verdad?  
  
¡Sí, así era! - sonrió Alice.  
  
Y siempre jugábamos con tus muñecas...aunque yo lo odiaba, y acababa por...  
  
Tirarlas por la ventana. Sí, también me acuerdo de eso. Suerte que vivíamos en un primer piso. Pero ahora tú ya no eres el de antes...has mejorado. Ahora eres amable no sólo conmigo, sino con todo el mundo. ¿Qué ocurrió para ello?  
  
Hice mucho daño a un amigo mío, porque me veía siempre contigo, y decía que me gustabas por todo el colegio, aunque no era así. Un día acabé por descontrolarme y el pobre chico acabó en el hospital. Desde entonces, me estoy limitando.  
  
Oh, así que no te gustaba que pensasen que yo te gustaba.  
  
No...  
  
¿Te puedo decir una cosilla?  
  
¿De qué se trata?  
  
Tú, cuando éramos pequeños, me...gustabas - sonrió tímidamente. Henry se puso rojo y dijo:  
  
Ah ¿sí? Qué...qué cosas...  
  
Por eso te dije antes que era mentira el que no te habías comido nunca un rosco.  
  
Ya veo...por cierto ¿no te habrá dolido el que no me gustase que aquel chico pensase que me gustabas, verdad?  
  
¡No, para nada! Tú ya no me gustas.  
  
Bueno, ya, tienes razón...  
  
De todos modos, Henry, déjame decirte algo sobre lo de limitarse.  
  
¿El qué?  
  
Hacerlo en exceso puede ser muy malo para ti. Hazme caso.  
  
Ya... - de repente, los d-power de Alice y Henry comenzaron a reaccionar - ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Están cerca.  
  
¿Quiénes?  
  
¡Takato y los demás! ¡Corramos! - echaron a correr. En aquel momento, Takato, Jen, Kazu, Kenta y sus digimons salían de la cueva.  
  
¡Eh, Takato! - exclamó Henry. Takato miró hacia su derecha, y exclamó alegre:  
  
¡Henry! - el chico del pelo azul, llegó hasta donde se encontraban los otros y él y Takato se abrazaron fuertemente. Alice dijo:  
  
Hola chicos, hola, Jen - sonrió a esta última, que dijo:  
  
Me alegro de verte Alice.  
  
¡Habéis encontrado a vuestros digimons! - exclamó Henry.  
  
Shh...calla - susurró Takato - Jen todavía no tiene al suyo, y la noto triste.  
  
Ah, vaya, pobrecilla.  
  
Ya.  
  
Cómo te preocupas por tu chica ¿eh, Takato?  
  
¡Henry! Ella y yo no...  
  
Ya, ya lo sé. Lo decía en broma, Takato.  
  
Ah - suspiró él, aliviado. En aquel momento, mientras que todos se saludaban entre sí, Rika y Ryo salieron al fin del bosque.  
  
Quieto un momento - dijo Rika, parando a Ryo con la mano.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Ahí hay alguien...  
  
¿Cómo dices?  
  
¡Pero si son todos los demás!  
  
¿Qué demás?  
  
Takato, Henry, ¿Quiénes van a ser? - dijo Rika, pegándole una colleja a Ryo.  
  
Jo...  
  
¿Por qué dices "jo"?  
  
Me lo estaba pasando muy bien estando sólo contigo.  
  
Ryo, pronto podremos estar solos todo el tiempo que queramos. Pronto llegaremos al área de las bestias sagradas, nos darán la copia del "Opening" y podremos volver tranquilamente a nuestro hogar. Y tendremos el verano para nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
¿Iremos a la playa de Odaiba? Me trae recuerdos...  
  
¡Claro que sí que iremos, Ryo!  
  
Entonces...vale, está bien ¡vamos con ellos!  
  
Vamos... - lo agarró de la muñeca, y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
¡Espera, Rika! - le dio un último y algo largo beso en los labios - Ya está.  
  
¿Y eso por qué?  
  
Quería darme un último gustillo. Delante de Henry no podemos hacer nada.  
  
Ah, bueno...Hablando de Henry y de lo nuestro ¿se lo vamos a decir? No sólo a él sino que también a los demás.  
  
Yo creo que sí que deberíamos hacerlo.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Sí.  
  
Mmm...no sé...bueno, está bien, se lo diremos. Sigamos adelante - anduvieron de la mano unos pasos más, con sus digimons a sus espaldas, y Rika dijo - ¡Eh chicos, somos nosotros!  
  
¿Eh? - dijo Kazu confundido - ¡¡¡¡RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!! - corrió hasta él como alma que lleva el diablo, y lo abrazó efusivamente. Cuando paró - Ah, hola a ti también Rika.  
  
Hola... - los demás también se fueron acercando. Rika susurró al oído de Ryo - ten cuidado con Kazu, es un poco rarito.  
  
Ya me he fijado, Rika.  
  
Por si las moscas.  
  
¡Eh, Rika-chan! - exclamó Jen.  
  
¡Jen! - exclamó también Rika. Se separó de Ryo, y fue a abrazar a la chica, entre que los chicos saludaban a Ryo. Jen dijo:  
  
Ahora sí que hay algo entre Ryo y tú ¿verdad?  
  
¿Cómo lo has averiguado?  
  
¡Je! ¡Ibais de la mano!  
  
¡Ah! - dijo Rika, enrojeciendo - Es verdad.  
  
¡Que seáis muy felices como pareja!  
  
Gracias.  
  
Así que novios ¿eh? Dijo una voz detrás de las chicas.  
  
¡Henry! - exclamó Rika - Pues...sí. Ya ves...lo siento.  
  
¡No pasa nada! - sonrió Henry - Yo también espero que seáis felices... ¿un abrazo de amigos?  
  
¡Claro, Henry! - Henry abrazó a Rika. Ryo, entre que saludaba a Takato, lo vio y dijo:  
  
¡Eh, tú, Henry, deja de sobar a MI NOVIA! - todo el griterío que había por la vuelta de Rika y Ryo se paró de repente. Takato dijo:  
  
Tu... ¿tu novia?  
  
¿Qué es eso de novia? - inquirió Guilmon.  
  
Es cuando dos personas que se quieren mucho deciden formalizar su relación, o algo así - aclaró Kazu.  
  
RYO... - comenzó Rika, separándose de Henry - Una cosa es que se lo fuésemos a decir, ¡pero no de esta manera!  
  
¡Se me escapó! Los celos...ya sabes.  
  
Henry sólo me estaba abrazando como amiga, y no me sobaba, no como OTROS.  
  
Ah, ya, ya. Hola Henry - saludó Ryo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Se miraron, se sonrieron, y los dos chicos se abrazaron dándose palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
Te deseo suerte con Rika, Ryo - susurró Henry.  
  
Gracias... ¿no estás molesto?  
  
¡No, tranquilo! - Rika lo cogió del brazo. Kazu, Kenta y Takato dirigieron a ellos, y dijeron:  
  
Os deseamos s suerte en vuestra relación, Rika, Ryo.  
  
Vaya, gracias chicos. - contestó Rika.  
  
Sí, muchas gracias. Y os felicito por haber encontrado a vuestros digimons - dijo Ryo.  
  
Yo... - comenzó Alice - aunque no nos llevemos del todo bien, quiero daros mi enhorabuena y desearos que vuestra relación de pareja dure por mucho.  
  
¡Ah! Muchas gracias, Alice.  
  
Sí, gracias... - comenzó Ryo - y...yo siento haber hecho cosas que te hayan molestado.  
  
¡Oh, no es nada!  
  
Yo también siento si alguna vez no te ha gustado nuestro trato.  
  
No pasa nada, chicos. Sólo quería deciros que seáis felices como novios, nada más, no venía buscando que me pidieseis perdón.  
  
¿Novios? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Eran Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon.  
  
¡¡¡Hermana!!! - exclamó Henry, lanzándose a abrazarla.  
  
¡¡¡Hermanito!!! Me alegro de verte... - pasaron unos segundos hasta que Henry soltó a Shiuchon. La niña volvió a preguntar.  
  
¿Quiénes son...  
  
Nosotros -dijo Rika - Ryo y yo.  
  
¡Oh, vaya - miró un segundo a su hermano, con cara de "Lo siento" pero él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Shiuchon continuó diciendo - ¡Os felicito!  
  
Gracias - dijeron al unísono.  
  
Nosotros también os felicitamos - dijeron Ai y Makoto.  
  
¡Gracias! - exclamó Rika. Ryo dijo.  
  
Muchas gracias, chicos...por cierto ¿estáis bien? Estuve preocupado por vosotros.  
  
¡Estamos de maravilla, Ryo! - exclamó Shiuchon. Los gemelos la secundaron asintiendo.  
  
Bueno, pues ya está todo bien - dijo Rika - ¿Qué tal si buscamos un sitio para dormir?  
  
¡Espera, Rika! - exclamó Shiuchon.  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió la pelirroja.  
  
Tengo aquí un digimon.  
  
¡Oh! - exclamó Rika - Es mono.  
  
No es sólo eso...es...es - Jen volvió a sentir la sensación que había sentido al principio del día, y dijo:  
  
Es Leomon ¿verdad?  
  
¡Sí! - exclamó Shiuchon. Jen sonrió y se corrió a coger el digimon entre sus brazos.  
  
¡Un segundo, Jen!  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Tienes que pasar esta carta por tu d-power. Sólo para estar seguros. Es una especie de reconocedor de digimons.  
  
Está bien... - dijo Jen. Sacó el d-power. Cogió la carta, y comenzó a deslizarla.  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8  
  
¡Hola! De nuevo lamento si el capítulo os ha parecido aburrido. Dentro de poco comenzará la auténtica acción y una de las partes con más argumento de la historia, también seguiré, por supuesto con los romances entre otros personajes, que iré desarrollando a medida que avance la historia, aunque deberéis ser pacientes, porque en algunos casos, no ocurrirán definitivamente hasta la recta final del fict. Intentaré que todos acaben siendo felices, por supuesto.  
Por cierto, necesito vuestra opinión para una cosilla ¿qué os parecería que, cuando termine este fict hiciese una continuación ya con todos los personajes casados y con hijos? La trama sería puramente sobre las relaciones entre todos al ser mayores, y dudo mucho que vaya a haber algún tipo de argumento de lucha (a menos que se me ocurra algo interesante). Podéis ponerla junto a una review, o bien mandándome un e- mail a lorien_88@hotmail.com . También podéis mandarme a esta dirección cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, claro está.  
No voy a hacer avance del siguiente capítulo, porque desvelaría demasiado, pero sí que os digo ya que habrá bastante acción al final. La primera parte del capítulo, será sobre romances, relaciones de amistad, etc. Se titulará "El regreso del príncipe digimon. Una evolución milagrosa".  
¡Ah! Y si queréis podéis mandarme todas vuestras ideas para mejorar el fanfict a mi e-mail. 


	10. capítulo 9: El regreso del príncipe digi...

Capítulo 9: el regreso del príncipe digimon. Una milagrosa evolución.  
  
Tienes que pasar esta carta por tu d-power. Sólo para estar seguras. Es una especie de reconocedor de digimons.  
  
Está bien... - dijo Jen. Sacó el d-power. Cogió la carta, y comenzó a deslizarla.  
  
¡Carta leída! - exclamó la chica - ¡Accesorio de reconocimiento! - todos, ella incluida, se pusieron a observar al digimon.  
  
Si brilla, es que es suyo - aclaró Shiuchon. Pasaron unos segundos. El digimon no brillaba.  
  
Vaya -suspiró Jen, cabizbaja.  
  
Oh, no - dijo también Takato. Pero de repente...  
  
¡Eh, está brillando! - exclamó Rika. Todos volvieron a mirar.  
  
¡Parece que está evolucionando! - dijo Henry. Efectivamente, el digimon evolucionó a un león pequeñito con vaqueros que se tenía de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras. Jen volvió a pasar la carta, por si acaso, y el digimon brilló finalmente.  
  
¡Leomon!  
  
¡Jen! - exclamó el pequeño digimon. Cada uno se lanzó a los brazos del otro.  
  
¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿El mismo Leomon que perdí en batalla?  
  
Sí, lo soy. He vuelto a renacer.  
  
Calfymon, digimon mamífero tipo neutral - comenzó Takato, analizando al digimon con su d-power - nivel principiante, su ataque principal es la garra del príncipe.  
  
¿Principiante? - inquirió Ryo, extrañado - Eso significa que este digimon se ha saltado una etapa de evolución, la de digimon bebé.  
  
¿Pero no era ya bebé, Ryo? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Estaba en el nivel micro. Tras ese nivel hay otro, que es el de bebé, y luego otro más, el principiante, que es donde Calfymon se encuentra ahora. - explicó Ryo.  
  
Tampoco hacía falta que te hicieses el guay al explicarlo - contestó Rika.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "el guay"? - inquirió Ryo sin entender.  
  
Lo que has oído.  
  
Qué bien - comenzó Jen - Ahora estás en el mismo nivel que todos los demás digimons - sonrió. Ryo corrigió diciendo:  
  
No, Cyberdramon está en el nivel mega.  
  
Ah, bueno, ya... - sonrió Jen.  
  
¡Y vuelves a ir de chulito!  
  
¡Rika, que sólo trataba de aclarar un pequeño término!  
  
¿Pretendes que te crea?  
  
Rika, creo que Ryo tiene razón - dijo Henry. Rika lo miró, se cruzó de brazos, y dijo:  
  
Pues vaya... bueno, deberíamos ir a dormir a algún sitio ¿no creéis?  
  
La aldea más cercana está a media hora de aquí - indicó Alice.  
  
Oh, bien, pues vamos a ella - dijo Rika. Como los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo, comenzaron a dirigirse a dicha aldea. Entre tanto, en la casa del señor Mc Coy.  
  
Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Takato - indicó el señor Yamaki.  
  
¿Qué dice?  
  
Ahora te lo leo: "¡Hola! No hemos escrito antes porque unos rayos rosas nos atraparon y nos transportaron a sitios distintos. Ahora estamos todos juntos de nuevo y todos menos Henry, Alice, Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon tenemos nuestros digimons. Estamos todos bien, no os preocupéis. ¡Adiós!" Eh, no sabíamos lo de que estaban separados ¿verdad?  
  
No, pero podían habérnoslo dicho - contestó Tal Wong, tal vez algo enfadado.  
  
Yukio - comenzó McCoy - pregúntales dónde están.  
  
Ya voy - contestó Yamaki comenzando a escribir.  
  
Al menos, por suerte, muchos de ellos ya han encontrado a sus digimons - dijo Tal -. Ya no son un blanco fácil para los otros digimons.  
  
Sí, tienes razón - dijo McCoy.  
  
Takato acaba de contestarme. Dice que se dirigen a la aldea de los Snowbotamons a pasar la noche, y que para el lunes ya estarán en el área de las cuatro bestias sagradas, según los cálculos de Alice.  
  
Bien, se han dado muchísima prisa - contestó McCoy - Pronto, tendremos que preparar todo para su vuelta.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo de tamers, otra vez reunido, estaba a  
punto de llegar a la aldea. Todos los digimons iban en un grupo, en  
otro, estaban Rika y Ryo, y en el más numeroso, el resto de Tamers.  
  
Tengo mucho sueño - comenzó Ryo - ¿Y tú?  
  
Sin más.  
  
Ah, bueno...oye ¿en serio pensabas que trataba de chulearme?  
  
Pues sí.  
  
Joder, Rika. Te aseguro que en ningún momento quería chulearme, no tenía ninguna intención. Tan sólo pretendía ayudar. Por favor, créeme.  
  
Mmm...  
  
Rika, en serio...  
  
Vale, te creo...Tranquilízate ya.  
  
¡Gracias!  
  
No hace falta que lo agradezcas, simplemente porque me haya parecido que decías la verdad después de todo.  
  
Mmm... veo que estás comenzando a confiar más en mí ¿eh, Rika?  
  
Pues claro que sí, por algo somos novios ¿no?  
  
Sí. - continuó Ryo. Se dirigieron una mirada dulce, y comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro. Alice los despertó de su ensimismamiento diciendo:  
  
Eh, chicos. Ya casi hemos llegado.  
  
Ah, Alice, eres tú, gracias por avisar - contestó Ryo.  
  
Sí, muchas gracias - continuó Rika en tono sarcástico - Alice se volvió a alejar.  
  
Esta tía está hasta en la sopa.  
  
Mmm...sopa...  
  
¿Ein?  
  
¿Qué pasa? Tengo hambre...  
  
Seguro que cuando lleguemos a la aldea esta habrá algún sitio para comer...  
  
Caminaron unos metros más, ya unidos a los demás, y llegaron a un  
cartel en el que ponía:  
  
Aldea de los Snowbotamons: centro turístico del mundo digital de primer orden - leyó Alice. Continuó explicando - Aquí, aparte de los Snowbotamons, hay muchísimos más digimons, que vienen a pasar las vacaciones. Aquí, siempre que seas buena persona, es todo gratis, porque los Snowbotamons aman su trabajo.  
  
Vaya, Alice, cuánto sabes - comentó Henry.  
  
Bueno, teniendo el padre que tengo, es normal que sepa mucho. Él me lo ha enseñado todo.  
  
Ah, así que es eso... - continuó Henry. De repente, se hizo de noche. Alice continuó diciendo:  
  
Será mejor que vayamos a buscar alojamiento ya, hay un hotel muy cerca, y como ya os he dicho, es totalmente gratuito.  
  
¡De acuerdo! - exclamaron todos a la vez. Comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que indicaba Alice. Ninguno se percató de que una sombra sonreía con malicia tras unas secuoyas.  
  
Entraron en la aldea (bastante grande, por cierto), donde todo el  
mundo se les quedaba mirando. Se veía que no habían conocido muchos  
humanos a lo largo de su vida...o tal vez ninguno. La chica güera  
los guió hasta el hotel en el que se hospedarían aquella noche. El  
grupo de varones y chicas penetró en la hospedería, con Alice al  
frente. Se encaminaron a una enorme mesa sobre la cual colgaba un  
cartel en el que ponía "Recepción". Alice tocó una especie de  
timbre que había, se oyeron un par de saltitos, y un minúsculo  
Snowbotamon apareció en una banqueta. Se dirigió a los humanos y a  
sus compañeros digimons diciendo:  
  
¡Bienvenidos al hotel Snowbotamon, de la aldea de los Snowbotamons, no obstante visitada por digimons de todo el mundo digital! ¿Qué desean? ¡Nuestro hotel les ofrece los mejores servicios al mejor precio: gratis! ¡Amamos nuestro trabajo! - todos miraron sorprendidos a los pequeños digimons. Kenta murmuró hacia Kazu Kazu asintió y sonrió ante aquello. Alice, que al parecer era la única que no se había quedado alucinando, dijo al pequeño digimon:  
  
Hola, quisiéramos hospedarnos en su hotel.  
  
¡Por supueeeeeeeeeeeeesto que sí! - exclamó el digimon, sonriente - De nuestras sesenta y siete estupendas habitaciones, aún nos quedan libres veintitrés. ¡Hay sitio de sobra! ¿Qué desearían exactamente? - se volvieron a quedar alucinados. Rika susurró algo al oído de Ryo, el cual asintió sonriente y tal vez algo emocionado. Alice iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Rika se adelantó junto a Ryo y dijo:  
  
Quisiéramos una habitación para dos. Para éste y para mí.  
  
¿Nombres?  
  
Rika Nonaka y Ryo Akiyama.  
  
¿Dos camas pequeñas, o una grande?  
  
Una grande - contestó Rika con decisión.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - exclamaron el resto de humanos allí presentes. No es que estuviesen sorprendidos porque Rika y Ryo cogiesen una habitación sólo para ellos, era de esperar, lo raro era que fuese Rika la que la había pedido.  
  
Bueno, no es tan extraño - continuó el pequeño digimon - Aquí tenéis - dijo, entregándoles una llave - Vuestra habitación es la veintitrés, es decir, la tercera de la segunda planta.  
  
Gracias - contestó Rika, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Tras ello susurró a Ryo Ryo asintió, y volvieron a donde estaban. Alice pidió una habitación para ella sola, Kazu y Kenta pidieron una doble de dos camas, cosa que también hicieron Takato y Henry, y Shiuchon y Ai. Makoto, por su parte, prefirió una habitación simple, así como también hizo Jen. Los digimons, por su parte, pidieron la suite presidencial para ellos solos.  
  
Muy bien. Esperen un momento - dijo el pequeño digimon cuando ya hubo entregado todas las llaves - A ver si es correcto. Señores Kitagawa y Shiota, en la 20, señorita Katô, en la veintiuno, señores Wong y Matsuki, en la 22, señorita Nonaka, y señor Akiyama, en la 23, señorita McCoy, en la veinticuatro, señor Kuraga, en la veinticinco, y las señoritas Wong y Kuraga en la veintiséis. ¡Ah! Y los digimons en la suite presidencial ¿verdad? - todos asintieron. El Snowbotamon continuó diciendo - Muy bien, para el servicio de habitaciones, marcad el 024 mas el número de habitación, la cena, la disfrutaréis en el restaurante que se encuentra en frente de recepción. ¡Que paséis buena noche! - todos se lo agradecieron, y se encaminaron al restaurante. Un Frigimon los esperaba allí, vuelto de espaldas.  
  
Eh...hola, queríamos... - comenzó Takato. El digimon se giró. Tenía bajo la nariz dos pequeños bigotillos que le daban un aspecto cómico. Inquirió:  
  
¿Sssíiii?  
  
De-desearíamos una mesa para... - se puso a contar. Entre humanos y digimons eran un total de diecisiete comensales - diecisiete.  
  
¡¡¡Sssíiiiiiii!!! - exclamó el Frigimon. La gente de aquel hotel era bastante rarita... El digimon los condujo hasta la mesa, donde todos se sentaron. Al poco rato, el camarero regresó con la carta de alimentos que podían pedir.  
  
Aquí tienen, sssíii... - y se volvió a ir.  
  
Sopa de pescado, ensalada de... ¿cera de vela? - comenzó Rika, leyendo el menú. Se dirigió a Ryo, que estaba a su lado y le dijo - Pero bueno ¿qué demonios puede ser una ensalada de cera de vela?  
  
Por si acaso, pide sólo platos cuyo significado y sabor conozcas. De todos modos, Rika, ¿eso qué importa? Lo que importa es que estamos juntos - deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa, hasta entrelazarla con la de Rika. La sonrió, y ambos se pusieron rojos - Estás preciosa esta noche.  
  
Puf, Ryo, estoy igual que siempre.  
  
Entonces es que siempre estoy preciosa.  
  
¡Eh, tortolitos! - exclamó Henry, que se encontraba al otro lado de Rika - Como no elijáis pronto lo que vais a comer, el camarero loco vendrá, y no podréis pedir aún  
  
¿Eh? Ah, sí Henry, tienes razón - soltó la mano de Ryo, y continuó con la carta - Ryo, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros más tarde ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Mmm...sí. Está bien - pasaron otros pocos minutos más, y el camarero extravagante regresó, con una libreta entre sus manos. Sonrió extrañamente, y dijo:  
  
¿Qué desean? Ssssssssíiii. Tenemos de todo lo que quieran, e incluso más, ¡oh, ssssíiii! - se quedaron tanto o más alucinados que cuando estaban con el Snowbotamon. Cada uno fue pidiendo sus órdenes, optando la mayoría por algún plato combinado, y algún refresco. Por cada orden que era dicha, el camarero decía uno de sus extraños "ssssssíiiii". Tras terminar con todo, regresó a la cocina. Pasó un animado cuarto de hora, hasta que trajeron todo, hasta los postres.  
  
¡Sus cosssssssas, ssssíiiiiii! - dijo el camarero. Kazu inquirió:  
  
¿Podría preguntarle una cosa?  
  
¡Por supuesssssto que sssssíii! - asintió el camarero, haciendo un extraño movimiento con su cuerpo.  
  
¿Por qué habla así?  
  
Ah... ¡¡¡¡¡SSSSUFRÍ UN INFARRRRRRRTO, OH SSSSSÍIIII!!!!! - todos pegaron un bote. Tras ello, el camarero se despidió diciendo - ¡Que disfruten de la cena, y de su essssssstancia, ssssssssíii! - y abandonó la mesa de los tamers, para traumatizar a otros huéspedes del hotel.  
  
Todos disfrutaron de aquella copiosísima cena. Kazu acabó siendo el  
doble de ancho que cuando había entrado, estaba realmente hinchado  
(normal, pidió tres segundos platos, y de los que más llenaban...).  
En la cena, Takato propuso quedarse todo el día siguiente con su  
noche para disfrutar del hotel, y nadie tuvo ninguna objeción de  
hacerlo, ni siquiera Alice. Tras cenar, abandonaron el restaurante,  
y fueron en busca de sus habitaciones. Cuando las hubieron  
encontrado, todos se dirigieron un buenas noches antes de entrar.  
Rika y Ryo, fueron los que primero entraron. Se quedaron  
alucinados: era una habitación enorme. Tenía una enorme cama azul,  
con una mesilla con lamparita a ambos lados, en la pared, tenían  
televisión, vídeo, y en la esquina un equipo de música. En el  
pasillo que conduje a la cama y el resto de mobiliario, había a la  
derecha una puerta, tras la que se encontraba un baño con retrete,  
lavabo, ducha y bañera de hidromasaje. ¡Todo un lujo! Además,  
también tenía un balcón con dos sillas para sentarse, y observar la  
ciudad.  
  
¡Esto es precioso! - exclamó Rika.  
  
¡Tiene váter azul! - exclamó Ryo al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
  
¡Qué cama tan mullida! - volvió a exclamar sentándose en la cama.  
  
¡Tiene váter azul!  
  
¡Y vaya balcón tan guay! - dijo, observando el susodicho balcón.  
  
¡¡¡¡TIENE VÁTER AZUL!!!!  
  
Ryo, creo que ya me he enterado ¿sabes?  
  
Vale, vale... ¡pero es que un váter azul, es mucho váter!  
  
Ay - dijo Rika, cayéndose para atrás al estilo del anime - Ryo, eres lo peor. Bueno, voy a ponerme el pijama... - vio que Ryo no se movía y dijo - Ryooooo, he dicho que voy ponerme el pijamaaaa...  
  
Ya ¿y?  
  
¡Que te largues!  
  
¡Ah! Hey, Rika, pero que estamos en confianza.  
  
De eso nada, majo. Ve con tu querido váter azul mientras me cambio.  
  
Bueno, está bien - se metió en el baño, mientras Rika sacaba su pijama, que por cierto no se había acordado antes de que tenía, y comenzaba a cambiar su ropa habitual por el pijama. Cuando terminó, exclamó:  
  
¡Ya está, Ryo!  
  
Vale - dijo Ryo, saliendo del baño.  
  
Si quieres me voy yo ahora mientras te cambias.  
  
Ya, pero es que no tengo pijama. Me quito la camiseta para no asarme, y listo - se quitó la camiseta y la guardó en su mochila, mientras que Rika lo miraba fijamente y pensaba . Ryo terminó de guardar todo, e inquirió.  
  
¿Qué quieres hacer?  
  
Mmm... ¿dormir?  
  
¿Y si echamos una partidilla de cartas?  
  
No me apetece pensar ahora, tal vez mañana. ¿Y si vemos la tele un rato desde la cama? Cuando veamos que nos dormimos, la apagamos, y Santas Pascuas.  
  
Vale, bien - contestó Ryo. Se metieron en la cama, sentados, y Rika encendió la televisión con el mando a distancia. Justo en aquel momento, comenzaba una película de terror.  
  
¿Qué tal esto, Ryo?  
  
No, tía, que luego tengo pesadillas.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Va en serio. Cambia de canal, por favor - suplicó Ryo.  
  
Está bien, está bien - cambió de canal - ¿Qué es esto?  
  
¡Una serie con digimons como actores!  
  
¿La dejamos, Ryo?  
  
Vale - y continuaron viendo la serie, que también comenzaba en aquellos instantes. Entre tanto, en la habitación de Takato y Henry, estaban ya ambos metidos en sus respectivas camas, que estaban separadas por una mesita de noche. Ellos veían la película de terror.  
  
Joder, esta peli es más escalofriante que una maratón televisiva de los Teletubbies - dijo Henry.  
  
No, Henry, es imposible que sea peor que los Teletubbies.  
  
Créeme, lo es. Hace unos años, mi hermana me hacía verlos con ella - oyeron unas risas procedentes de la habitación de al lado - Oh, esos deben ser Rika y Ryo. Todavía no me puedo creer que Rika haya pedido una habitación para los dos. ¿Te acuerdas lo mal que se llevaba antes con Ryo, hace tantos años?  
  
Sí, claro que me acuerdo. En esos días, fijo que si metías a los dos en una habitación cerrada, Ryo no saldría vivo.  
  
Mmm...no creo. Ryo parece fuerte.  
  
Pero él no pegaría a Rika.  
  
De todos modos, no creo que Rika llegase a matarlo. Lo más probable es que no se hubiesen dirigido la palabra.  
  
Sí, es posible. Aunque Ryo sí que hubiese intentado hablar con ella.  
  
Ya...pero es increíble. Ahora están juntos...me dan envidia.  
  
Henry...te... ¿te sientes mal por que al final haya sido Ryo el que se ha quedado con Rika?  
  
No, para nada, vamos.  
  
Rika te sigue gustando algo ¿verdad?  
  
Mmm... se podría decir que le tengo un cierto cariño, es la primera chica que me ha gustado de verdad en toda mi vida...pero estaba claro que era Ryo el que la iba a conseguir.  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
¡Claro! - sonrió el chico - Además, creo que estoy cambiando de gustos.  
  
¿A qué te refieres, Henry?  
  
¡A nada, a nada! Oye, Takato, no aguanto más esta peli. ¿Dormimos?  
  
Bien, de acuerdo - apagó la televisión, y la lamparita de noche, y ambos comenzaron a dormir.  
  
Buenas noches, Takato.  
  
Buenas noches, Henry.  
  
Pasó un buen rato: rondaban ya las once y media de la noche cuando  
la serie que veían Rika y Ryo terminó.  
  
Ha sido muy divertida - sonrió Rika -¡Cómo me pude reír con la brigada Kunemon!  
  
Sí, la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho verla. No me he reído tanto en toda mi vida.  
  
¡Ni yo! - y volvieron a reír.  
  
Bueno ¿dormimos? Tengo algo de sueño - sugirió Ryo.  
  
Está bien... - se estiró y volvió a mirar a Ryo, que la observaba a ella.  
  
Te queda muy bien ese pijama.  
  
Gracias...por cierto, Ryo.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿De dónde has sacado tanto músculo?  
  
Um, años de natación acaban por fortalecerte - sonrió él.  
  
Je.  
  
¿A que estoy bueno?  
  
La verdad es que...sí. No estás nada mal.  
  
Tu tampoco - se acercó a ella, aproximando su rostro al de la chica. Rika le puso la mano en el hombro, y dijo:  
  
He, he leído en un cartel que hay piscina en este hotel. ¿te gustaría ir mañana?  
  
Claro que me gustaría...pero no tengo bañador, y no es plan de nadar en gallumbos.  
  
Seguro que los del servicio de habitaciones, o el recepcionista hiperactivo, o el tío loco de los bigotillos, pueden darnos uno a cada uno.  
  
¿Tú tampoco tienes, Rika?  
  
No. Pero ya nos darán, y si no hacemos otra cosa y punto. Podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad.  
  
Ya. Bueno, Rika - dijo Ryo, volviéndose a acercar a ella, y dándole un corto beso en los labios - Que duermas bien.  
  
Gra...cias - apagaron las lamparitas de noche, y se acurrucaron cada uno a un lado de la cama. Ryo se durmió al poco rato, pero Rika siguió despierta un rato hasta que también se durmió.  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada. Era domingo, y todos querían  
disfrutar de aquel día de relax que Takato había sugerido.  
Curiosamente, para las diez todo el mundo estaba ya despierto.  
Bajaron a la cafetería del hotel. Un Frigimon, que estaba vuelto en  
la barra, mirando a la caja registradora, reaccionó cuando Ryo le  
dijo:  
  
Hola, queríamos...  
  
¿Ssíi? - dijo volviéndose. Era el mismo digimon que les había atendido la noche anterior.  
  
Desayunar... ¿usted está en todas partes?  
  
Por supuesto que sssssíiii. Soy el camarero, el chef, el guarda de la piscina...  
  
¿El guarda de la piscina?  
  
¡¡¡Sssíii!!!  
  
Ah... ¿y tiene bañadores?  
  
¡¡¡Claro que ssssíiii!!! ¿Luego va a disfrutar de nuestra piscina?  
  
Sssíiiii. - dijo Ryo imitando el tono de voz del Frigimon - Euh... Pero quisiera un bañador para chica y otro para mí.  
  
¡¡¡Luego, cuando pase el tiempo de digestión, bajan a la piscina, y se los daré, ssssíiii!!!!  
  
De acuerdo...bueno, que lo que en realidad quería era desayunar.  
  
¿Usted sólo?  
  
¡No, no, no!! Estamos los mismos que ayer para cenar.  
  
¡Ah, sssíiii! Podéis pasar al buffet libre, oh ssssíii.  
  
Ah, muchas gracias. ¿Por dónde es?  
  
La puerta de la izquierda, ssssíiii.  
  
Gracias, señor.  
  
A usted, guaperas...ssssíii...  
  
¿Eh? - dijo Ryo, con nerviosismo, mientras se alejaba de la barra.  
  
¿Desayunamos aquí? - inquirió Henry.  
  
No, nos ha dicho que vayamos al buffet libre, a la puerta de la izquierda.  
  
De acuerdo, vamos entonces - asintió el chico de pelo azul. Entraron al buffet, donde había de todo. Se pusieron las botas con toda la comida que había, en especial Kazu y Guilmon, que en ocasiones parecía que batallaban por ver quien era el que más comida engullía. Rika y Ryo desayunaron ligero, no querían esperar demasiado para poder bañarse en la piscina.  
  
Pasaron unas horas, y mientras los digimons decidieron ir, junto a  
Takato y Henry, a hacer un poco de turismo, Alice bajó a la sala de  
masajes, Kazu, Kenta y los pequeños al salón de juegos, Jen, por su  
parte, decidió salir a entrenar a su digimon, para que se hiciese  
fuerte. Y Rika y Ryo bajaron a la piscina. Ahí los esperaba...  
  
¡Hooola, sssíii!  
  
Hola, hola - dijo Ryo.  
  
Hola - saludó Rika.  
  
Querían los bañadores ¿sssíii?  
  
Sí, a eso veníamos.  
  
¡Me parece genial, sssíii! -se fue un momento, y regresó con dos cajas llenas de bañadores.  
  
¡¡¡ESTÁN TODOS SIN ESTRENAR, SSSSSÍIII!!! La caja de la derecha es de bañadores de chica, y la de la izquierda, la de bañadores de chico, aunque a usted, señor, yo le sugeriría un tanga, ssssíii.  
  
Eh, no, no, que a mí eso me da mucha cosa.  
  
Oh, qué pppppena. Sssíii...  
  
Je, este digimon es la bomba - susurró Rika cuando el Frigimon se hubo alejado unos metros - Cómo te tira los tejos...ten cuidado...  
  
Ssseñorita... - comenzó el digimon - ¿Por qué no se pone usted tanga, entonces? ¡¡¡Tiene un cuerpo bellísimo, oh, sssí!!!  
  
¿Qué? ¿¡Pero qué está diciendo, pervertido!?  
  
Oh, perdone, sssíii...ju, ju, ju... - y se volvió a alejar.  
  
¿Decías algo, Rika? - inquirió el chico en tono burlón.  
  
Tú calla, Ryo.  
  
Vaaaaaaaaaale.  
  
Los digimons, junto a Henry y Takato se lo pasaron muy bien, aunque  
en algunos momentos perdían de vista a Cyberdramon y Renamon (no sé  
por qué será...) y luego volvían a aparecer. Más tarde se  
encontraron con Jen y Calfymon, el cual parecía estar realmente  
fuerte. Juntos, volvieron al hotel.  
Alice disfrutó de un masaje estupendísimo, que la reconfortó por  
completo.  
Rika y Ryo estuvieron un rato bañándose, y otro tomando el sol en  
unas butacas, mientras que se vacilaban mutuamente (hay cosas que  
no cambian nunca). Tras ello fueron a sus respectivos vestuarios  
para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse. Cuando salieron, se encontraron  
con Takato, Jen, Henry y los digimons.  
  
¡Hola, Rika-chan! - exclamó Jen, dirigiéndose sonriente hacia la chica.  
  
Hola Jen ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy?  
  
Calfymon y yo estuvimos entrenando, quiero que se haga muy fuerte. Usé los trucos de cartas que me enseñaste hace años, Rika. ¿Y vosotros?  
  
Estuvimos en la piscina.  
  
¿Quiénes, tu novio y tú?  
  
Sí - contestó Rika.  
  
¿Y lo habéis pasado bien?  
  
Yo sí ¿tú, Ryo?  
  
Como nunca.  
  
Ya ves, Jen...Henry, Takato, ¿qué habéis hecho vosotros?  
  
Estuvimos paseando por toda la ciudad con los digimons - contestó Henry - Lo que no entiendo, es por qué Cyberdramon y Renamon estaban todo el rato escapándose de nosotros.  
  
Sí, es un misterio - añadió Takato.  
  
¡Ah! - comenzó Ryo - Eso será porque... - Rika le pegó un codazo, y dijo:  
  
Nosotros tampoco tenemos ni idea de por qué será. ¿Vamos a comer?  
  
Vale -contestaron Henry, Takato y Jen.  
  
Fueron a buscar a los que faltaban, y se dirigieron al restaurante,  
donde les atendió una vez más el camarero rarito. A la tarde, Alice  
ayudaba a Jen a entrenar, Rika y Ryo salieron a dar un paseo junto a  
sus digimons, paseo en el que aprovecharon para echar la partida de  
cartas que tanto esperaba Ryo. Ganó Rika, pero de pura chiripa. Henry  
y Takato fueron a la sauna, y los demás, junto al resto de digimons  
estuvieron en la piscina. Se volvieron a reunir para cenar, y ya en la  
cena...  
  
¡Pásame el pan, Takato! - exclamó Kazu desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
¡Toma, Kazu! - contestó Takato, lanzando el pan por los aires.  
  
¡Un poco más de cuidado, que casi me das en la cabeza, Takato!  
  
Ah, ¡perdona, Rika!  
  
¡Gracias, Takato, ya tengo el pan! - exclamó Kazu.  
  
De nada.  
  
¿Te has fijado en lo poco maduros que son algunos? - inquirió Rika a su pareja.  
  
Bueno, déjalos, ya madurarán tarde o temprano...lo que más me sorprende a mí, es lo tremendamente madura que eres tú.  
  
¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuánto de madura?  
  
Mucho...tal vez casi tanto como yo - y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Oh, nunca pensé que tuviese la madurez de un crío de tres años.  
  
¿Qué insinúas, Rika?  
  
Nada, nada.  
  
Eh, puede que yo parezca poco maduro, pero en el fondo soy un chico madurísimo que piensa mucho las cosas antes de probarlas... - entonces apareció el camarero raro y le preguntó a Ryo:  
  
¿Quiere nuestra última especialidad, gusanos al vapor con salsa súper picante, sssssíii?  
  
¡Claro! - asintió Ryo, tomando el plato de gusanos. El camarero volvió a irse.  
  
¿Dijiste algo de pensar mucho las cosas antes de probarlas?  
  
¿Ein? - inquirió Ryo, metiéndose un gusano de golpe en la boca - Ah, bueno, lo he pensado, créeme...  
  
Ya, por supuesto - de repente Ryo se puso violeta y gritó:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡UARGHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PICA, PICAAAAAAA!!!!! - comenzó a correr por todo el comedor mientras Rika se partía de risa. Llegó el Frigimon con un sifón de agua, y le echó una buena cantidad en la boca, para calmarlo.  
  
Fiou, gracias, Frigimon.  
  
De naaaaaada, sssíiii.  
  
Bien, Ryo, me ha encantado tu súper demostración de madurez.  
  
Eh, Rika, que lo he pasado mal. - contestó Ryo.  
  
Oh, bueno... - dijo Rika, algo conmovida - Será mejor que no comas del resto de gusanos.  
  
Sí, eso mismo pienso yo.  
  
Continuaron cenando, los únicos incidentes que ocurrieron en el resto  
de la velada, fueron que Makoto volcó todo el agua, que Kazu por poco  
se come el mantel, y que el Frigimon apareció vestido de drag queen,  
según él, para animar la cena. Fue llegar el Frigimon, y desaparecer  
los tamers junto a sus digimons. Se retiraron a sus respectivas  
habitaciones...al menos todos menos dos.  
  
¿Crees que ya es lo suficientemente fuerte, Alice? - inquirió Jen.  
  
Has estado entrenando muy duro todo el día. Deberíais iros a dormir ya.  
  
¡NO! Por favor, Alice, entrenemos un poco más - suplicó la castaña.  
  
Sí, Alice! - exclamó Calfymon.  
  
Mmm...está bieeen. Venga, continuemos - y continuaron entrenando hasta las dos de la madrugada, hora en la cual al fin decidieron que ya era suficiente, y se fueron a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron para las nueve de la  
mañana: el calor no les había hecho conciliar el sueño durante más  
tiempo. Antes de desayunar, todos disfrutaron de la bañera de  
hidromasaje, que por cierto, había en todas las habitaciones. En  
las habitaciones de dos personas, tardaron más, puesto que la una  
tenía que esperar a que la otra terminase. Entre todo, al final  
bajaron a desayunar a las once. Era el lunes 26 de junio, y  
mientras que todos desayunaban con tranquilidad, (aquella vez algo  
más ligero) un suceso bastante importante tenía lugar en el juzgado  
de Shinjuku.  
  
Muy bien - dijo el juez, golpeando con su martillo encima de la mesa - Comienza el juicio contra Jyusuke Nonaka, por los cargos de maltrato psicológico contra su hija, e intento de asesinato y secuestro, se podría decir. Que el acusado suba al estrado. ¿Qué pruebas tenemos?  
  
Pues tenemos - comenzó otro hombre - la pistola con la que amenazó y disparó al joven, y la cinta de seguridad de la casa en la que ocurrió todo con todo grabado.  
  
¿Y qué nos muestran esas pruebas?  
  
Las huellas de la pistola, coinciden con las del hombre, y en la cinta se ve todo bastante claro, excepto el momento en que, supuestamente dispara al chico. Además, no se oye lo que se dice, porque el audio, al parecer, no funcionaba.  
  
Muy bien - contestó el juez - ¿Se declara culpable o inocente de los cargos, señor Nonaka?  
  
Yo no me voy a declarar nada. Que sean otros los que me condenen...otros como mi ex mujer.  
  
Jyu... - comenzó Miyuki.  
  
En ese caso, señora Nonaka, suba aquí a declarar.  
  
Sí... - comenzó Miyuki. Maoko, la detuvo un momento y le dijo:  
  
Miyuki, por lo que más quieras, no dejes que tus antiguos sentimientos por él te influyan.  
  
Sí. Tranquilo.  
  
Basta de cháchara. Suba, por favor. - Miyuki estuvo declarando durante un cuarto de hora aproximado.  
  
O sea, que el acusado intentaba llevarse a su hija.  
  
Sí, se les ve forcejeando en el vídeo y todo.  
  
Ya lo he visto. Si estuviese aquí su hija, todo sería más fácil. De momento, pasemos al siguiente. Señor Akiyama, suba a declarar - Miyuki volvió a su banco, y Maoko subió al estrado.  
  
Yo estuve de testigo sólo en la parte del vídeo, y estoy de acuerdo con Miyuki en que este individuo quería llevarse a Rika. Mi hijo, Ryo, intentó por todos los medios que no lo hiciera, interponiéndose entre Rika y el ser inmundo este.  
  
Sin insultar, señor Akiyama - dijo el juez.  
  
Es que no se me ocurría nada más fino que llamarle, señor juez. Luego, amenazó a mi querido hijo con una pistola, que llegó a disparar, y que de no ser porque la bala fue desviada por Miyuki, le hubiese dado a Ryo, y probablemente le hubiese matado. Será cabr...  
  
Señor Akiyama...  
  
Vale, vale...  
  
¿Tiene algo más que decir?  
  
Excepto calificativos desagradables, creo que ya está.  
  
Muy bien, siéntese - tras ello, la defensa hizo unas cuantas preguntas a Jyusuke y a Miyuki y Maoko. El juzgado estuvo discutiendo un rato sobre la sentencia, hasta que el juez dijo.  
  
Señoras y señores....a pesar de que todo parece incriminar al acusado, no tenemos suficientes pruebas, y tenemos que discutir sobre la sentencia. El juicio finalizará mañana a las once en esta misma sala. Que pasen buen día - y el juez abandonó la sala, tras lo que aparecieron unos policías que se llevaron a Jyusuke, que miraba con cara de bueno a Miyuki.  
  
No lo mires, Miyuki, - comenzó Maoko - Lo hace para ablandarte.  
  
Sí, debe ser eso. - salieron del palacio de justicia. Maoko dijo:  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Estoy preocupada por lo que vaya a ocurrir...no sé si seré capaz de volver a declarar en contra de mi marido, si me lo piden...  
  
Eres una mujer fuerte, sé que podrás hacerlo. Venga, te invito a que te tomes algo pareces un poco mareada.  
  
Muchas gracias, Maoko - sonrió la mujer.  
  
Entre tanto, Takato informó a Yamaki de dónde iban ya, y le dijo  
también que al final, según Alice, llegarían a la zona de las bestias  
el miércoles. Tras ello, recogieron todo, y bajaron abajo. Desde  
arriba se oían gritos en recepción.  
  
¿Qué demonios estará ocurriendo? - inquirió Ryo.  
  
No tengo ni idea - contestó Takato - ¡Ah! ¡Son dos Frigimons! ¡Están atacando al camarero y al Snowbotamon de la recepción!  
  
Frigimon descarriado - dijo un Frigimon con gafas de sol - Vuelve con nosotros, con la banda de los Frigimons.  
  
No lo haré contestó el digimon camarero - Este es mi trabajo, oh, ssssíii.  
  
Por Dios, eres una vergüenza.- dijo el otro Frigimon.  
  
¡No es ninguna vergüenza! - exclamó Ryo.  
  
¿Ein?  
  
El Frigimon tan sólo hace su trabajo, el trabajo que ama hacer. Debéis dejarle libertad para que haga lo que quiera - continuó el chico.  
  
Mi héroe, sssíii...  
  
Oh, mira, niñato - dijo el Frigimon de gafas de sol - Porque tú lo digas, no voy a dejar en paz a este digimon.  
  
¡Ahora verás! ¡Cyberdramon!  
  
¡Sí! - pero el digimon cayó al suelo.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre? - inquirió Ryo.  
  
Estoy...atrofiado.  
  
¿¡Qué!?  
  
Debe de ser porque no ha hecho nada en estos días. Como el resto de digimons - explicó Rika.  
  
Ay... - se quejó Ryo - déjalo, Cyberdramon - tras ello, Renamon también intentó atacar, y consiguió hacerlo, pero el ataque de Renamon era mucho menos que insuficiente. Y no pudo hacerle nada. Luego lo intentaron Guilmon, Guardromon y Marine Angemon, pero les pasó lo mismo que a Cyberdramon.  
  
¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - decía Takato - ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? ¡Nadie más puede luchar!  
  
Te equivocas, Takato - comenzó Jen - Calfymon y yo podemos hacerlo.  
  
¿Qué? - inquirió Takato con sorpresa - Pero Jen, ¿tú sabes luchar?  
  
Sí que sabe - dijo Alice - ayer estuvimos entrenando hasta muy tarde, y lo hizo muy bien.  
  
Cuando terminéis de decidir quien se va enfrentar a mi compañero... - dijo el Frigimon jefe.  
  
¡Yo lo haré! - exclamó Jen - ¡Nosotros lo haremos!  
  
De acuerdo - Jen y Calfymon se dirigieron al digimon con gesto desafiante. Jen sacó su d.-power. El otro Frigimon lanzó su ataque pero, rápidamente, Jen sacó una carta del bolsillo del vestido, y la comenzó a deslizar por el d-power.  
  
¡Carta leída! ¡Accesorio Z de hiperaceleración! ¡Esquívala, Calfymon! - el pequeño digimon la esquivó, y el Frigimon jefe dijo.  
  
Mmm, no es tan malo como pensaba...  
  
¡Calfymon, ataca! - exclamó Jen.  
  
¡Garra de príncipe! - exclamó el digimon, lanzándose hacia su rival. Le hizo varias cuchilladas en su cuerpo, y el digimon cayó rendido.  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó el jefe - Ahora vas a ver... ¡puño helado!- aquella vez, Calfymon también intentó esquivarlo, pero no pudo, y fue estampado contra la pared, mientras que estaba sostenido en el aire sobre ella con una especia de cuerda de hielo.  
  
¡Calfymon!  
  
A ver qué haces ahora, niña.  
  
Ca... ¡carta leída! ¡Accesorio I de ataque! ¡Intenta romperlo!  
  
No, ¡no puedo, Jen!  
  
Oh, no...¡carta leída! ¡Ataque de fuego! ¡Quémalo!  
  
¡Tampoco puedo, Jen! ¡El hielo es demasiado fuerte!  
  
Oh, qué conmovedor...terminaré de una vez con esto... - dijo el Frigimon, preparando su ataque.  
  
¡No, otra vez no! ¡No quiero perder a mi digimon de nuevo! ¡Es mi compañero...daré mi vida por él! - se interpuso entre el Frigimon y su propio digimon.  
  
¡Jen, no lo hagas! - exclamó Takato.  
  
¡Tengo que hacerlo, Calfymon es mi compañero y mi amigo, como también lo eres tú! - exclamó mirando a Takato. De repente, un destello azul comenzó a surgir de su bolsillo.  
  
¡Jen! - exclamó Alice - ¡Una de tus cartas se acaba de transformar en una carta azul! ¡Úsala para hacer que Calfymon evolucione!  
  
¿Eh? - dijo Jen, rebuscando en su bolsillo - ¡Ah!  
  
Atacaré antes de que lo hagas - dijo el Frigimon.  
  
¡No lo conseguirás! - exclamó la chica - ¡Carta leída! ¡Evolución!  
  
EVOLUTION_  
  
¡Calfymon digievoluciona en... ¡Leomon! - el enorme digimon campeón se deshizo de las ataduras que lo sostenían, y desvió el ataque del Frigimon justo antes de que el ataque llegara a Jen.  
  
Frigimon - comenzó - Sal de aquí ahora mismo y deja de molestar a ese otro Frigimon si no quieres que yo mismo te castigue.  
  
Vaya tontería ¡puño de hielo!  
  
¿Eh? ¡Puño real! - ambos ataques se mantuvieron un rato en el aire, luchando por ver cual era más fuerte. Finalmente, fue el ataque de Leomon el que venció, y envió a volar hasta estrellarse con una pared al Frigimon. Leomon se acercó con gesto desafiante y dijo:  
  
Ahora, acabaré contigo de una vez por todas.  
  
¡No, Leomon! - exclamó Jen, corriendo hacia él - No lo hagas, estoy segura de que ha aprendido la lección, no quiero que sufra lo que tú sufriste cuando moriste.  
  
Mmm...está bien. Frigimon, largo de aquí.  
  
Gra...cias - dijo el blanco digimon, levantándose. Cogió a su compañero, y se dirigió a la puerta - Frigimon camarero - dijo - no te molestaremos más. Y tú, niña...gracias. Te debo una - y al fin se fueron.  
  
¡Lo hemos conseguido, Leomon! - dijo Jen, yendo a abrazar a su digimon. Pero algo se interpuso entre ambos.  
  
¡¡¡¡Ssssíiii, mi héroe!!!! ¡¡¡Eres aun mejor que el chico de la piel bronceada, oh ssssíiii!!! - era el Frigimon camarero, que comenzó a abrazar con efusividad a Leomon.  
  
Jen, ¡ayúdame!  
  
Je, ¡me temo que en esto no puedo hacer nada! - sonrió la chica.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos más, en los que los tamers entregaron sus llaves  
al Snowbotamon hiperactivo. Finalmente, cuando ya estaban en la  
puerta...  
  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estancia aquí ¡no duden en volver! ¡Hasta pronto! - exclamó el Snowbotamon.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Ssssíii, mi héroe, vuelve pronto para que salgamos una noche de estas!!!!! - exclamó el Frigimon, cuando los demás se comenzaron a alejar. Jen y Leomon se sonrieron. Todo volvía a parecer ir bien. Todos dirigieron un último adiós con la mano a los del hotel, y prosiguieron su camino.  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9  
  
¡Hola de nuevo a todos!  
A partir del próximo capítulo será cuando empiece la auténtica acción de la trama. Reduciré el número de páginas de ese tipo de capítulos, porque si no pueden resultar pesados, e intentaré no obstante mantener también la línea de los romances que han de desarrollarse en el fanfict. Espero que este capítulo nueve no os haya aburrido. Que sepais que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de sugerencia pata mi fict. Podéis o bien enviarmelas a mi mail; lorien_88@hotmail.com, o si no dejarñas en una review.  
  
Ahora os haré un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo, el 10.  
  
Se titulará: 10. El área de las bestias sagradas, y el regreso de los gemelos y el digimon púrpura: los tamers llegarán al fin al su destino, el área de las bestias sagradas. Encontrarán varios digimons, y las bestias sagradas les explicarán todo lo que ha pasado en los años que han ido transcurriendo. También aceptarán darles el opening, aunque...hay alguna cosa algo sospechosa en todo este asunto... ¡Espero que os guste!  
  
Ahora, las respuestas a reviews:  
  
Lince:  
  
Muchas gracias por tu review!!! También tienes mis respetos en lo que a Rika/Ryo se refiere, eres genial! A Lúgar le digo que "de nada". ¡Ah! y os deseo suerte a los dos. Tenéis mucho futuro en esto! Adios!  
  
Bueno, ahora sí que me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
  
lorien 


	11. capítulo 10: el área de las bestias sagr...

Capítulo 10: el área de las bestias sagradas, y el regreso de los gemelos y el digimon púrpura.  
  
Pasó el resto del lunes, día en el que no tuvieron más remedio que dormir a la intemperie. El martes tuvieron algo más de suerte: encontraron una cueva a tan sólo una media hora, tres cuartos como mucho, del área de las bestias sagradas. Pasaron ahí la noche, entre ronquidos y globos que salían de la nariz, hasta que amaneció el día siguiente: miércoles. Se trataba de un día nublado, con alguna posibilidad de llovizna ligera. En cualquier caso, iba a ser un día muy agitado para los tamers y sus digimons.  
  
¡Aaaahhhh! - bostezó Takato, despertándose. Miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver que todos los demás también estaban despiertos, incluidos los digimons. Entonces dijo - Disculpadme por haberme despertado tan tarde, es que tenía mucho sueño.  
  
No me extraña - dijo Kazu -Ayer estuviste todo el día entrenando a Guilmon.  
  
Bueno, vosotros también estuvisteis entrenando a vuestros digimons - sonrió el joven Matsuki.  
  
Pero mucho menos que tú, en cualquier caso - dijo Rika, en aquella ocasión - Tú fuiste el que más entrenó. Se ve que también fuiste el que más escarmentó tras lo que ocurrió en el castillo, lo de sólo Leomon pudo luchar.  
  
Aquello me hizo pensar mucho - continuó Takato - Imagínate, Rika, lo que le hubiese podido pasar a aquel Frigimon de no haber podido luchar el digimon de Jen.  
  
Tienes toda la razón - dijo Ryo, aquella vez.  
  
Desde luego, Ryo-kun - comenzó Rika - lo tuyo sí que fue patético. Tras haber dicho que tú te encargarías, va Cyberdramon y dice "Estoy atrofiado".  
  
¡Eh, sin insultar! - se quejó el digimon.  
  
No te echo la culpa a ti, si no a Ryo. El debió haberte entrenado.  
  
Rika, no es por nada - comenzó Ryo - pero tú tampoco entrenaste a Renamon. Nadie entrenó a su digimon en aquellos días. Tan sólo Jen lo hizo.  
  
Sí, pero mi Renamon al menos pudo atacar.  
  
Eso es porque el punto fuerte de Renamon es su agilidad. El de mi Cyberdramon es la fuerza, y no había hecho nada para fortalecerse. Y Renamon no necesita ningún tipo de entrenamiento para seguir siendo ágil.  
  
Ay, chico, dejemos de hablar de esto ¿vale?  
  
Um...siempre que parece que dejas de tener razón en algo, cambias de tema. ¿Te has fijado? - Rika lo miró con cara de enfado - Eh, bueno, que yo no lo decía a mal.  
  
Estás mejor calladito. Bueno - dijo, aquella vez dirigiéndose a Takato - ¿vamos a desayunar, o qué?  
  
Pues no sé qué quieres que desayunemos, porque, al menos por mi parte, ya no me queda nada de nada. Sólo bebidas, pero nada de comer.  
  
Yo tengo un paquete de galletas - dijo Henry - podemos repartírnoslas. Lo único, que creo que tocamos a media galleta por cabeza.  
  
Vaya - suspiraron todos.  
  
Rika - dijo Ryo.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Y el pastel que me dijiste que tenías?  
  
Oh, sí, sería genial de no ser porque YA NOS LO ZAMPAMOS.  
  
Oh, es verdad.  
  
¿Y tú no tienes nada en ese mochilón? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Puf, como no queráis champán - contestó Ryo.  
  
Yo tengo algo de comida - comenzó Alice. Todos la miraron ilusionados - pero creo que deberíamos reservar lo que tenemos para cuando estemos en una auténtica situación límite.  
  
Pero Alice - dijo Kazu - esto ES una situación límite.  
  
No lo es - continuó la rubia - sé que no lo sabéis, pero aquí al lado, y aunque os parezca extraño, hay árboles de pan.  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Rika, con incredulidad.  
  
Como lo oyes. Propongo que cojamos cada uno un bollo de pan de los que hay, y lo combinemos con alguna de las bebidas de Takato. Si es que te parece bien, claro - añadió, mirando a Takato.  
  
¡No, no! ¡No hay ningún problema por mi parte! Podéis beber lo que queráis. Es más, tomad cada uno una botella de veinte centilitros de leche - dijo Takato, dando una botella a cada cual.  
  
¿Y si - comenzó Rika - nos encontramos aquí, después de desayunar, para las once, por ejemplo?  
  
¿Y por qué tendríamos que separarnos y no desayunar todos juntos? - inquirió Alice.  
  
Eh, no sé...sin más...  
  
¿No tienes ninguna razón de peso? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
Pues... - comenzó, enrojeciendo - quisiera estar...con Ryo. A solas - Alice se quedó mirándola, pensativa, pero sonrió y dijo:  
  
¡Ah! De acuerdo, te comprendo perfectamente. Entonces de acuerdo ¿no? - inquirió a los demás. Asintieron, y Alice sólo dijo:  
  
¿Venís conmigo Leomon y tú, Jen?  
  
¡Claro! - sonrió la castaña, y ambas chicas se levantaron y se alejaron de los demás. Takato y Henry, con Guilmon y los más jóvenes, se alejaron por una parte, Kazu, y Kenta con sus digimons, Rika y Ryo por otra, y Cyberdramon y Renamon también.  
Rika y Ryo caminaron hacia un lugar muy frondoso, en el que se  
sentaron bajo un árbol de pan. Ryo alcanzó un par de bollos, se  
sentó junto a Rika, y le dijo, mientras le entregaba uno de los  
bollos:  
  
Te ha costado soltarlo ¿eh?  
  
¿A qué te refieres? - contestó Rika, cogiendo el bollo.  
  
A decir que lo que querías realmente, era estar conmigo.  
  
¡Ah! Eso...  
  
Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho. Eso denota que estás perdiendo tu orgullo. De todos modos, si para otra vez que quieras decirlo, te sigue costando, ya lo diré yo.  
  
Oh, no hace falta, Ryo. ¿Sabes? Yo también me estoy comenzando a alegrar de que poco a poco vaya siendo menos orgullosa - sonrió, y continuó diciendo - Y creo que es gracias a ti.  
  
Mmm...es posible. Pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma chica que conocí hace tanto tiempo.  
  
Y tú el mismo idiota de siempre - rió Rika - Aunque un idiota guapo.  
  
¿Entonces yo ya te parecía guapo?  
  
La verdad es que sí...lo primero que me gustó de tu físico fue tu sonrisa. Luego, cuando me fui fijando más en ti, pude comprobar que también tu piel, tus ojos y tu pelo me gustaban. Llegó un día en el que llegué a la conclusión de que eras guapo. Desde ahí, fue cuando me comenzaste a gustar cada vez más, por la forma en que me mirabas, sonreías, ayudabas, hablabas...  
  
Besabas... - dijo, acercando su rostro al de Rika, y besándola brevemente en los labios.  
  
Bueno, sí, supongo que eso también vale - sonrió ella.  
  
Je - sonrió Ryo - ¿Sabes una cosa, Rika? Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes, tú también tienes una sonrisa encantadora...  
  
Gracias.  
  
¿Qué tal está tu bollo?  
  
Mmm... muy rico. ¿El tuyo?  
  
También. El mundo digital da cada vez más sorpresas.  
  
Entre tanto, el grupo de Henry caminaba hacia una especie de torre, no  
demasiado lejos del lugar en que habían dormido.  
  
¿Cuántos estamos? - inquirió el chico.  
  
Estamos seis - contestó Takato - si contamos a Guilmon.  
  
Yo creo que Guilmon vale por dos... - añadió Shiuchon.  
  
¿Por qué dices eso? - inquirió el digimon rojo.  
  
Bueno, tú eres muy comilón ¿no, Guilmon? - repitió la joven.  
  
¡Sí, me encanta el pan! - exclamó Guilmon, sonriente.  
  
¡Entonces cojamos los bollos! - sonrió Takato. Se dirigió a uno de los árboles de bollos, y tiró de uno que era extrañamente pálido y que, además, tenía un cuerno. Cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo...entre la que se movía y quejaba algo. Henry, Shiuchon, los gemelos Kuraga, y Guilmon, se acercaron, entre que la nube se disipaba, para ver qué era.  
  
¡Au! - exclamaba algo entre la nubarrada - ¿Quién me ha tirado?  
  
Mmm - comenzó Shiuchon - debe de ser un digimon.  
  
Sí - asintió su hermano - a ver de cual se trata - lo tomó entre sus brazos, y por poco le dio un patatús, porque se trataba de...  
  
¡¡¡¡TERRIERMON!!!!  
  
¿Ein? - musitó el digimon, mientras que habría sus pequeños ojitos negros - ¡Henry!  
  
¡Ah, Terriermon! - exclamó Henry, abrazándolo - ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!  
  
¡Yo también Henry! - exclamó el digimon, saltando de los brazos del chico, y aterrizando al suelo - ¡Hola, Guilmon, hola Shiuchon, hola niño y niña iguales!  
  
¡Nos llamamos Ai y Makoto! - exclamó este último.  
  
¡Ah! ¡Perdonad, perdonad! - se disculpó el digimon.  
  
Terriermon - dijo Henry.  
  
¿Sí, Henry?  
  
Dime ¿sabes dónde están Lopmon, Impmon y Dobermon?  
  
¡Oh! Lopmon e Impmon han estado conmigo todo este tiempo, pero Dobermon...no tengo ni idea.  
  
Vaya...  
  
¡Terriermon-chan! - exclamó Shiuchon - ¿Podrías llevarnos hasta Lopmon e Impmon?  
  
¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos! - sonrió Terriermon, comenzando a caminar. Anduvieron unos pasos, hasta que Takato se dio cuenta de que Guilmon no estaba y se giró. El digimon se encontraba junto al árbol del que había caído Terriermon.  
  
¿Qué haces, Guilmon? ¡Vamos! - exclamó el chico.  
  
¡Guilmon está recogiendo pan! ¡Pero tiene miedo de que caiga otro digimon!  
  
¡Ah, Guilmon! - rió Takato - No va a pasar nada de eso - se acercó, cogió varios bollos, y dijo a Guilmon - venga, vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás.  
  
¡Sí! - exclamó Guilmon. Y el digimon y su compañero corrieron para recuperar la distancia perdida.  
  
En aquellos momentos, Alice, Jen, y Leomon, desayunaban sendos bollos,  
y bebían cada cual su botellita de leche.  
  
Jen - comenzó Alice.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Creo que Rika y Ryo me miran mal... ¿tú qué piensas?  
  
Bueno...no creo que les caigas mal, tranquila - comenzó Jen, en tono alentador (aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que decía) - Seguramente si no te hacen caso es... no sé.  
  
No estoy diciendo si les caeré bien o mal, sólo me preocupa que...a veces los veo que me miran con una cara muy rara. Y como no me conocen bien, pues tengo miedo de que...tengan prejuicios.  
  
Mmm... ¿por qué tendrían que tenerlos, Alice-chan?  
  
Eso mismo pienso yo... pero bueno, seguramente sean sólo paranoias mías ¿no? - sonrió.  
  
¡Sí, es lo más posible! - pegó un bocado a su bollo, tragó, y continuó diciendo - De todos modos, Alice, tengo que hablar con Rika sobre Ryo más íntimamente, así que también le preguntaré sobre ti, y le diré cosas buenas tuyas, como que sabes escuchar, que eres muy amable... y todo eso.  
  
¡Muchas gracias, Jen! - exclamó Alice.  
  
Por cierto, Alice - comenzó Jen, bajando el tono de voz - Todo esto de que estás preocupada por cómo te miran ¿no será porque Ryo te gusta? - al oír aquello, a Alice se le salió parte de la leche por la nariz.  
  
¡¡¡NO, POR DIOS!!! - exclamó - ¡Ryo no me gusta! ¿Por qué demonios lo pensabas?  
  
No sé, podría ser una razón.  
  
No, no, Ryo no me gusta. No es mi tipo. Además...  
  
¿Además?  
  
Eh... - - él...ya está saliendo con Rika. Y se les ve muy felices.  
  
¡Ah! - sonrió Jen - ¿Entonces quien te gusta es Rika?  
  
¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉEEEEE!!!??? - en aquella ocasión, Alice se atragantó con el bollo - ¡Jen, deja de decir cosas raras! ¡A Rika la prefiero menos aún que a Ryo!  
  
Bueno, podría ser... - volvió a sonreír Jen.  
  
Bueno, desayunemos, que a este paso no terminaremos nunca.  
  
Sí - asintió la chica castaña, con otra sonrisa más.  
  
Para entonces, el grupo liderado por Terriermon estaba llegando al  
lugar en que se encontraban Impmon y Lopmon.  
  
¡Eh, chicos! - exclamó Terriermon.  
  
¿Qué diantres... - comenzó Impmon, medio dormido.  
  
¿Qué está acaeciendo? - inquirió Lopmon, también algo adormilado.  
  
¡He traído a Ai, Mako, Shiuchon, Henry y Takato!  
  
¡Anda ya! - exclamó Impmon.  
  
¿Qué tipo de embuste pretendes hacernos conceptuar?  
  
¡Deja de hablar raro, Loppy! ¡Y mirad a la puerta si no me creéis!  
  
Como quieras - suspiró el digimon púrpura.  
  
Tengo la suposición de que echar un pequeño atisbo, no producirá nada de mal - ambos digimons levantaron la vista, y se quedaron alucinando.  
  
¡Ai, Mako! - exclamó Impmon, lanzándose a los brazos de los pequeños.  
  
¡Damisela Shiuchon! - sonrió Lopmon. Shiuchon corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
¡Shiuchon, no me envolváis con tan maño entusiasmo, o no podré alentar!  
  
¡Lopmon, deja de hablar tan rarito, que no te entiendo! - exclamó Shiuchon, cuando hubo soltado a Lopmon.  
  
La verdad - comenzó Henry - es que creo que necesitaríamos un diccionario Japonés- Lopmon/ Lopmon-Japonés. ¿No crees, Takato?  
  
¡Ya lo creo, no hay quien entienda al digimon de tu hermana!  
  
¿Insinuáis que mi talante de departir no es expeditamente palmario?  
  
¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEE????? - dijeron el resto de humanos y digimons allí presentes.  
  
¡Que si no me entendéis, cagüen lá! - aclaró Lopmon.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - exclamaron todos, tras lo cual negaron con la cabeza para dar a entender a Lopmon que no, que no lo comprendían. Se pusieron a desayunar, hasta que Takato observó su reloj y exclamó:  
  
¡Son las once pasadas, tenemos que regresar!  
  
¡Es verdad! - exclamó Henry.  
  
¡Este zagal está en lo irrefutable! - dijo Lopmon.  
  
¬_¬ ... increíble - dijeron todos. Recogieron sus cosas, y caminaron de nuevo hacia el lugar donde habían quedado con los demás.  
  
Al fin llegáis - dijo Rika. Todos estaban ya donde habían quedado a las once, menos Takato y los otros, que eran los que llegaban en aquellos instantes.  
  
Perdona, Rika - comenzó Henry - pero es que...  
  
¡Hola a todos! - saludó Terriermon. Todos los demás se quedaron de una pieza.  
  
E...e...¿eres tú el Terriermon de Henry? - inquirió Rika - ¿El mismo Terriermon?  
  
¡Claro, Rika! Y no sólo estoy yo...- señaló a Lopmon e Impmon.  
  
Saludos - dijo Lopmon.  
  
¡Hola! - saludó Impmon.  
  
¡Vaya - exclamó Jen - pero si ya estamos todos! ¿Eh, Leomon?  
  
Impmon - dijo Leomon, acercándose al digimon púrpura. Este, retrocedió unos pasos, con temor.  
  
Eh...eh...oye, yo... - comenzó Impmon - si-siento mucho lo de...haberte ma...  
  
Eso ya no importa - dijo Leomon, tras lo cual sonrió.  
  
¡Ah! - sonrió también Impmon. Leomon ofreció su mano al digimon, y este se la estrechó, mientras decía - ¡Cómo me alegro de que hayas renacido!  
  
Eh, chicos - comenzó Rika, unos segundos después.  
  
¿Sí? - dijeron algunos.  
  
¿Qué tal si vamos de una vez al área de las bestias sagradas? A este paso, no llegaremos nunca y, fijaos, con un poco de suerte, podremos regresar a casa hoy mismo, ya que estamos todos.  
  
Tienes toda la razón, Rika - sonrió Henry. Sin dialogar más, continuaron recorriendo el trayecto que les quedaba. Todos estaban muy alegres, ya que su misión en el digimundo se había completado correctamente...pero se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle: Alice. Henry, que hablaba con Takato, vio de reojo a la chica y dijo:  
  
Eh, Takato, creo que a Alice le ocurre algo.  
  
Creo saber de qué puede tratarse...  
  
¿De lo de Dobermon?  
  
Sí, eso mismo.  
  
Oye ¿te importa que vaya con ella? Es que...está sola.  
  
¿Y Jen? ¿No está con ella?  
  
No, mira más adelante, está hablando con Rika.  
  
¡Hola, chicos! - saludó una voz. Era Ryo - ¿Os importa que vaya con vosotros? Es que Rika y Jen se han puesto a cotorrear, y...  
  
Vale - contestó Takato - así te quedas conmigo mientras que Henry habla con Alice.  
  
¡Ah, bien! - sonrió el chico - ¿Conque Alice, eh? - añadió, dándole un codazo cariñoso a Henry.  
  
¡Ryo, no pienses esas cosas!  
  
¡Era broma! - sonrió el chico. Henry se despidió de ambos con un gesto, y se fue, dejando a Terriermon con Takato y Ryo. Terriermon y Guilmon en seguida se pusieron a jugar el uno con el otro.  
  
¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Ryo?  
  
Claro ¿de qué se trata?  
  
¿Cómo hiciste para que Rika quisiese salir contigo?  
  
Puff...es una historia muy larga, Takato. Pero se podría resumir a insistir, algún que otro regalito, un ambiente romántico, y una declaración rebuscada. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Por nada, por nada...  
  
¿No será que tú también quieres a Rika?  
  
¡No, no, no se trata de ella!  
  
Entonces ¿de quien?  
  
De...de nadie.  
  
Ya - dijo Ryo, con incredulidad - De todos modos, ten cuidado, Jen seguro que tiene más pretendientes aparte de ti. Es una chica guapa y muy simpática. Aunque no tanto como Rika, claro...  
  
¿Qu-qu-qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jen en todo esto? - dijo Takato, totalmente rojo.  
  
Venga, Takato, deja de hacerte el estúpido. Te gusta ¿no?  
  
Eh...¿qué te hace pensar que sea Jen la que me gusta?  
  
Naaaada.  
  
Pero... te he dicho que no me gusta nadie. Deja de insistir...hablemos de otra cosa. Yo no sé nada de chicas - y agachó la cabeza. Ryo sonrió, y comenzó a pensar en algún otro tema para hablar con el joven Matsuki. Entre tanto, Alice y Henry.  
  
Oye, Alice, siento mucho que te haya molestado todo esto de que todos tengamos digimon menos tú...de veras, lo siento. Procuraré ser menos entusiasta con Terriermon.  
  
Henry, Henry - dijo la chica - Una cosa es que haya dicho que estaba triste porque todos lo habíais conseguido excepto yo, pero no estoy enfadada, y mucho menos contigo, que eres la mejor persona de este grupo, junto a Jen.  
  
Muchas gracias, Alice - contestó Henry, sonrojado - Tú también eres muy buena chica - sonrió. pensó Alice. Ambos se pusieron rojos al mirarse de nuevo, y giraron sus cabezas, cada uno para un lado, y con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Vaya - dijo Jen a Rika - nunca había oído algo tan bonito como esa declaración de Ryo a ti.  
  
A mí también me sorprendió. No sé, es que Ryo es siempre tan...bromista, tan animado, tan despreocupado...nunca se pone serio, pero cuando lo hace es estupendo.  
  
He de decir que Ryo-Kun y tú hacéis una pareja estupenda.  
  
Es lo que todo el mundo piensa - comenzó Rika - Comienzo a pensar que tienen razón, y todo. Pero me preocupa Henry... no sé qué pensará él, igual está triste.  
  
Uy, yo no creo lo mismo. Míralo, está con Alice - ambas chicas giraron sus cabezas, y vieron a Henry y Alice, que reían juntos, hablaban, se sonreían...se sonrojaban por el otro - Creo que se gustan, aunque sea un poquito.  
  
Pues mira, no sabes cómo me gustaría que eso fuese verdad... aunque yo ame a Ryo con todo mi corazón, quiero que Henry sea también feliz, porque es una excepcional persona.  
  
Ya, lo mismo pienso yo - sonrió - Una cosa, Rika.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Te cae mal Alice? ¿Qué opinas de ella?  
  
¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
  
Es que...ella cree que Ryo y tú la miráis mal, y no quiere que os llevéis falsas impresiones de ella.  
  
Pues...no, no me cae mal. Ni tampoco bien.  
  
Si hablaseis con ella Ryo y tú, os sorprenderíais de lo simpática que es, y amable, y buena...  
  
¿Sí? Bueno, igual probamos - dijo Rika. Continuó, con un tono de voz más confidencial - Oye, Jen ¿y qué me dices de... aquel que te gusta? ¿Cuándo te vas a lanzar?  
  
¿Eh? Bu-bueno... no sé. Tal vez espere a que sea él quien me lo diga...en el supuesto caso de que yo también le guste, claro está.  
  
Descuida... yo creo que sí le gustas.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos más, hasta que llegaron a una especie de  
embalse circular (no sabría explicarlo mejor), por cuya mitad pasaba  
un puente colgante sin barandillas, que no parecía demasiado estable.  
Antes del puente, en un arco de madera, había un digimon, o algo  
parecido. Era rojo y dorado, parecía de metal, y tenía cabeza de ave.  
Se trataba de...  
  
¡Grani! - exclamaron todos. Takato se acercó y dijo:  
  
¡Grani! ¿Eres tú de verdad?  
  
¿Grani? - inquirió - No, no soy él...en realidad soy su gemelo.  
  
¿Grani tenía un hermano gemelo? ¿Es eso posible? - inquirió Henry.  
  
Bueno, en realidad soy lo que se podría llamar una copia de seguridad.  
  
Y Grani... ¿volverá? - preguntó el joven Matsuki.  
  
Claro - asintió aquel ser - está siendo restaurado en Reborku. Pronto podrá volver a volar. Fue rescatado del espíritu de Gallantmon.  
  
¿Y tú cómo te llamas? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Zeus. Encantado - agachó la cabeza. Takato dijo:  
  
Estamos buscando a las bestias sagradas ¿nos podrías llevar hasta ellas?  
  
¡Claro, no tenéis más que cruzar ese puente! Os están esperando, es más.  
  
¿"Ese" puente? - inquirió Rika, preocupada.  
  
Sí...  
  
Oh, yo no pienso cruzar - repitió la chica.  
  
Eh, Rika - comenzó Ryo - que no es para tanto.  
  
Ni hablar, no pienso caer al vacío.  
  
¿Y si te montas conmigo en Cyberdramon?  
  
¿Lo dices de verdad?  
  
¡Claro!  
  
Bueno, de acuerdo - ambos se montaron en Cyberdramon.  
  
En cuanto a vosotros - comenzó Zeus - O cruzáis corriendo hasta el final, o despacio y con prudencia, sin mirar abajo - todos asintieron, menos Shiuchon, Ai y Makoto.  
  
Yo tengo mucho miedo - dijo la primera. Los otros dos asintieron. Zeus dijo:  
  
Bueno, pues montaros en mi espalda.  
  
¡De acuerdo! - exclamaron los tres. Cada uno, a su modo, comenzó a cruzar el puente. Los que primero llegaron, fueron Ryo y Rika, la cual había permanecido pegada todo el trayecto, como si fuese una lapa, a su chico. Luego llegaron los que iban montados en Zeus, y por último, fueron llegando poco a poco los demás. Cuando terminaron de cruzar, Zeus dijo:  
  
Continuad todo recto hasta que lleguéis a una bifurcación, y tomad el camino de la derecha. Continuad unos metros más, y llegaréis.  
  
¡Gracias, Zeus! - exclamó Takato - ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Y los tamers siguieron las indicaciones de Zeus. Tras una media horita  
más de camino, llegaron a una especie de templo, que por cierto, era  
enorme.  
  
¡Amo Zuqhiaomon! ¡Señor Azulongmon! - comenzó a llamar Lopmon.  
  
¡¡¡¡ZUQHIIIIIII!!!! - gritó Terriermon.  
  
¡Terriermon, esa no es forma de tratar a un Dios! - le reprendió Henry. De repente, oyeron un aleteo, y un graznido, y dos enormes sombras taparon parte de la luz ¿solar? Una de las sombras, se quedó en el aire, mientras que la otra se posó en el arco del templo.  
  
¿Nos llamabais? - dijo la primera. Era Azulongmon.  
  
Cuánto tiempo, chicos - dijo la segunda, que se trataba de Zuqhiaomon.  
  
¡Eh, si sois vosotros! - exclamó Takato - Perdón... ustedes...  
  
No importa - dijeron ambas bestias sagradas.  
  
Los condujeron a un enorme salón, con techo transparente, en el que  
había una también enorme mesa rectangular en la que se sentaron los  
tamers y sus digimons. Imaginad lo grande que era aquel salón, que  
hasta cabían (aparte de los tamers) Azulongmon y Zuqhiaomon, y aún  
sobraba espacio.  
  
Tenemos muchas preguntas que haceros - comenzó diciendo Takato.  
  
Bien, podéis comenzar - contestó el Dios dragón.  
  
Bueno - dijo Takato -hemos hecho una lista con todas las preguntas que queríamos haceros mientras nos conducíais hasta aquí, así que estas preguntas son de todos, aunque yo sea el portador.  
  
Está bien, comienza, comienza.  
  
La primera es ¿qué hacía exactamente Zeus ahí, en la puerta de vuestro mundo?  
  
Veréis - contestó el Dios ave - eso es porque él es el guardián de la puerta de nuestro área. Lo decidimos un tiempo después de que Antylamon fuera relevado de su puesto...por cierto, Lopmon, si quieres, puedes volver a ejercer tu cargo.  
  
Lo lamento soberanamente, pero mi lugar está con Shiuchon, después de todo, ella es mi entrenadora.  
  
Lo comprendo - sonrió el Dios.  
  
¿Y de cuál de las cuatro puertas es Zeus guardián? - inquirió Takato.  
  
Oh - contestó Azulongmon - es que ahora sólo hay una única puerta de entrada.  
  
¡¿QUÉ?! - inquirieron todos con sorpresa.  
  
¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Takato.  
  
Bueno - contestó el digimon azul - veréis. Antes de lo del d-reaper, cada bestia sagrada vivía en un punto de esta área. Estos cuatro puntos eran el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste, como es de suponer. Cada bestia protegía su área, y todo lo que esta conllevaba. Pero tras haber unido nuestras fuerzas para vencer a la parte del d- reaper que invadía el mundo digital, llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitábamos mantenernos unidos en un único punto de nuestro área, sin dejar de vigilar los otros puntos, claro está, y el resto del digimundo. Gracias a nuestra unión, todo ha ido bien en estos años. Hicimos otro par de cambios, en consecuencia. El primero, eliminar las puertas del norte, este, y oeste, dejando sólo la del sur, que es la más accesible para nuestras continuas visitas de digimons, y la más cercana al resto del digimundo. Por otra parte, construimos un camino que fuera directo y rápido hacia la biblioteca del digimundo, donde se encuentra toda la información del mundo digital, todos sus datos. Es probablemente el lugar más importante del digimundo, y consideramos que sería importante tenerla a mano, por si alguna vez hubiese alguna emergencia.  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó Takato - Entonces el camino que va a la izquierda en la bifurcación, es el que lleva a la biblioteca del digimundo ¿no?  
  
Exacto - dijo Zuqhiaomon - ¿Qué más preguntas tenéis?  
  
Sólo un par más, porque en esta explicación nos habéis aclarado la gran mayoría de nuestras dudas. ¿Qué tal está el digimundo ahora?  
  
Muy estable - contestó Zuqhiaomon - Ya casi no muere ningún digimon, y no se producen demasiadas absorciones de datos. Los digimons malvados, se han reducido muy considerablemente, hasta ser minorías, bandas de dos a cinco digimons de una misma especie.  
  
¿Cómo el escuadrón Frigimon? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Sí, eso mismo - contestó el Dios Dragón - He decir que todo ha sido por nuestra unión, unión que consideramos MUY importante, y que mantenemos siempre.  
  
Y la última ¿dónde se encuentran el Dios Tigre, y el Dios Tortuga?  
  
Eh... - comenzó Zuqhiaomon.  
  
Estooo... - continuó Azulongmon.  
  
Están por su cuenta - dijeron ambos, agachando la cabeza. ¬_¬U  
  
¡Pero eso no significa que la unión se haya separado! - aclaró Azulongmon - Están de guardia, vigilando otras zonas.  
  
Sí, eso - añadió Zuqhiaomon. Todos se rieron por lo bajo.  
  
¡Ah! Casi se me olvida - exclamó Alice - Señor Azulongmon, señor Zuqhiaomon ¿podrían darnos una copia del programa Opening?  
  
¡Ah! Eso - dijo el Dios Dragón - Claro, ya estábamos informados de ello...el único problema es que...  
  
¿Qué? - inquirió Alice.  
  
No os lo podremos descargar hasta que pasen unos días - continuó - Lo tendréis listo para el día ocho de julio. Lo sentimos mucho.  
  
¡No importa! - exclamó Alice, sonriente. Los demás también sonrieron. Zuqhiaomon dijo:  
  
Tenemos habitaciones arriba, un total de tres. Podéis quedaros en ellas si queréis. Por ejemplo, podéis dormir en una las chicas, en otra, los chicos, y en otra los digimons ¿no?  
  
Es una buena idea - dijo Rika. Todos pensaban lo mismo. De repente, la oscuridad se apoderó de la estancia. Era la noche. Azulongmon dijo:  
  
Podéis ir a las habitaciones.  
  
Gracias - dijeron todos. Pero en la entrada de las escaleras...  
  
¡Calú, habéis vuelto! Qué contento toy... - sonrió el digimon.  
  
¡¡¡CALUMON!!! -exclamaron todos. Azulongmon dijo:  
  
¡Oh, se nos olvidó ese pequeño detalle! Calumon ahora vive aquí, y tiene toda la libertad que quiere.  
  
¡Es estupendo! - exclamó Jen, recogiendo al pequeño digimon. Este, decía:  
  
Uy, que grandes estáis todos...ahora sois muy altos, calú.  
  
Claro, porque somos más mayores - sonrió Jen.  
  
¡Calú! ¡Jen y los demás evolucionan como los digimons! ¡Calú, lú, lú!  
  
No ha cambiado nada - dijo Rika. Sonrió a Ryo, y todos subieron las escaleras, Rika y Ryo agarrados de la mano.  
  
Todos llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Takato sacó su Yamaki  
2006. Henry preguntó:  
  
¿Qué vas a hacer, Takato?  
  
Voy a informar a Yamaki de nuestro regreso.  
  
¡Oh, qué buena idea! - exclamó Kazu, sonriente.  
  
Chicos, si no os importa, yo me voy a dormir - dijo Ryo - Estoy muerto de cansancio.  
  
¡Claro, Ryo! - exclamó Takato. Ryo se metió en una de las camas, y se quedó dormido. Makoto ya llevaba un tiempo durmiendo, también. Mientras que Takato escribía el mensaje a Yamaki, se comenzó a oír un extraño ruido.  
  
¿Qué es eso? - inquirió Kazu.  
  
Da miedo - añadió Kenta.  
  
Increíble - dijo Henry - es Ryo y sus ronquidos.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo puede alguien roncar con tanta potencia? - inquirió Takato.  
  
No tengo ni idea... - dijo Henry, encogiéndose de hombros - Supongo, que será el rey de los ronquidos.  
  
¡Sí será eso! - exclamó Takato. Todos comenzaron a reír.  
  
Takato no era el único que utilizaba el Yamaki 2006 en aquellos  
instantes. Rika, a punto de meterse en la cama, decidió ver si su  
Yamaki 2006 (que aquel día guardaba ella, y no Ryo) tenía algún  
mensaje de entrada. Y sí que era así.  
  
Vaya, un mensaje. Voy a ver qué pone.  
  
  
  
A Rika le alegró mucho saber de aquello, y hubiese organizado una  
fiesta esa misma noche, pero estaba demasiado cansada, con lo cual  
optó por dormir. Eso era lo que todos hacían... o tal vez no.  
  
Chan chan...  
  
Fin del capítulo 10  
  
¡Hola a todos!  
Lamento si este capítulo os ha parecido aburrido, pero el once será  
mejor (bueno, eso intentaré). Espero que hayáis estado atentos a este  
capítulo, ya que se dicen cosas muy importantes para próximos  
capítulos de mi fict.  
  
En el próximo capítulo, (cuyo título no os voy a dar porque desvela  
demasiado, bueno, eso creo yo) habrá bastante acción, y también otro  
acontecimiento importante en la trama de amor. No os puedo adelantar  
más, pero si alguien quiere que se lo desvele, me puede mandar un mail  
a lorien_88@hotmail.com que contestaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad.  
También podéis mandarme mails para cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Dedico este capítulo a Arwen, por su paciencia infinita para subir  
todos mis ficts. ¡Gracias por todo!  
  
Ah, ¡y gracias a Tania por darme su opinión sobre lo del fict del  
futuro!  
  
¡Hasta pronto! ¡Sigo esperando vuestras reviews (u opiniones)!  
  
Lorien 


	12. capítulo 11: Regreso frustrado Vuelven l...

Capítulo 11: Regreso frustrado. Vuelven las pesadillas del pasado.  
  
Llegó la mañana siguiente, en la que todos los tamers y los digimons se despertaron relativamente pronto: a las nueve y media de la mañana. Tenían bastante hambre, y la pregunta que todos se hacían en aquellos momentos, mientras se vestían, era "¿Qué demonios desayunaremos hoy?". A medida que se iban terminando de vestir, salían de sus habitaciones y, aún con cara de dormidos, se iban saludando unos a otros, con un "Buenos días" o con un bostezo, como fue en el caso del joven Shiota.  
  
Descendieron las escaleras para dirigirse al salón en el que el día precedente las bestias sagradas les habían dado todas las explicaciones que necesitaban. Todos parpadearon varias veces, con sorpresa, al ver la mesa: estaba llena de zumos de diversas frutas, repostería variada, leche, sopa de niso y montón de cosas ricas para desayunar.  
  
Ondia - dijo Ryo, con los ojos como platos. Miró a Rika y le dijo - Creo que con esto ya tenemos para todo el día ¿eh, Rika-sama?  
  
La verdad es que yo no tengo demasiada hambre. No me gusta desayunar demasiado.  
  
¿No? Je, pues si eso ya me darás a mí ¿no?  
  
Tú engulle todo lo que quieras, pero yo que tú me daría prisa, o Kazu acabará con todo - ambos sonrieron. Rika añadió - Por cierto, Ryo. Luego tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.  
  
¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo malo?  
  
No precisamente - sonrió la chica, con cierto aire de misterio.  
  
Mmm...ya sé, quieres casarte conmigo ¿no? - dijo Ryo, en tono bromista. La cara de Rika cambió súbitamente.  
  
¡Serás burroide! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que fuese a decirte eso?!  
  
¡Je, me encanta que te enfades! Tan sólo lo decía de broma- sonrió Rika.  
  
Pues deberías comenzar a pensar en dejar tus bromitas si no quieres que te mande a tomar viento.  
  
Bueno, bueno, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, Rika, pobre Cyby. Perdona - puso su cara de cordero degollado. Rika dijo:  
  
Disculpas aceptadas. Venga, vamos a desayunar antes de que la leche caliente se convierta en un Miko Milk - y se sentaron juntos a los demás, que ya estaban zampando.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, a pesar de que la mayor  
parte de la comida acabase en los estómagos de Kazu y Guilmon, los  
más glotones del grupo.  
  
Al terminar de desayunar, Rika y Ryo fueron a salir a fuera. Por el  
camino se encontraron con Henry.  
  
Hola chicos - dijo el chico de cabello azul.  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó Rika - Hola Henry.  
  
Hola - saludó Ryo.  
  
¿Desayunaste bien Henry? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Sí, bastante bien. Gracias por preguntarlo, Rika. ¿Y tú?  
  
También, muy bien. La sopa de niso estaba exquisita.  
  
Ya - se sonrieron. Ryo resopló - ¿A dónde ibais?  
  
Oh, nada importante - contestó la chica - Salíamos a dar una vuelta. ¿Y tú, Henry?  
  
Más o menos lo mismo. Buscaba a Takato.  
  
Vaya, pues espero que lo encuentres - volvieron a sonreírse. Ryo volvió a resoplar y dijo:  
  
Bueno, Henry, nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar contigo pero ambos tenemos cosas que hacer ¿verdad? - el chico Wong asintió - Ale, pos hasta luego - cogió a Rika de al muñeca y se alejó con ella hacia la puerta del edificio.  
  
¿Qué te ocurre, si puede saberse? - inquirió Rika, molesta.  
  
¿Que qué me ocurre? Ah, ¿desayunaste bien, Henry? Oh, gracias por preguntarlo, Rika ¿tú? También, muy bien. Sonrisita vomitiva. Y luego: oh, pues espero que encuentres a Takato. Y otra sonrisita más ¿Y luego dices de mí?  
  
¿Qué? Ryo, a ver, Henry sigue siendo mi amigo, a pesar de todo ¿entiendes?  
  
Por muy amigo que sea...  
  
¿Estás celoso, o qué?  
  
¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ... - sonrió Ryo. Pero su cara cambió de repente y dijo - ¡pues sí! Lo estoy ¡y con razón!  
  
¡Je, je, el gran Ryo Akiyama, el entrenador legendario, el rey digimon siente celos porque su novia es amable con un amigo! ¡Te queda fatal! - comenzó a reírse.  
  
Eh, Rika, no te burles de mí, por favor.  
  
¿Qué no me burle? Pfff...  
  
Ay... - en aquel momento apareció Jen. Ryo se sonrió y dijo a la chica - Hola, Jen, estás muy guapa hoy ¿desayunaste bien? - Rika cortó su risa en seco. Jen contestó, algo cohibida.  
  
Eh, sí, gracias - y continuó su camino.  
  
¡Ryo! - gritó Rika - ¿Qué demonios hacías?  
  
Eh, tranquila, Rika-sama, que era sólo una amiga... ¿acaso Rika Nonaka, la gran Tamer, la reina digimon, está celosa porque su novio ha sido amable con una amiga? ¡Qué mal te queda!  
  
Qué mala leche tienes... - contestó la pelirroja - Además, en mi caso estaba justificado, porque le has llamado guapa.  
  
Mmm...me callo el comentario.  
  
Mmm...sí, mejor para ti - continuaron caminando. Entre tanto, en el camino de Henry, una puerta se abrió. De ella salió...  
  
¡Alice! ¡Hola! - sonrió.  
  
Hola, Henry-kun - sonrió ella también. Ambos enrojecieron.  
  
¿De dónde sales?  
  
Oh...yo...hablaba con Azulongmon. De lo del Opening. Unas meras formalidades, nada importante - contestó, al principio con nerviosismo - ¿Y tú?  
  
Buscaba a Takato. ¿Me acompañas? ¿O tienes que seguir hablando con Azulongmon?  
  
Oh, no, ya he terminado. Te acompaño, de acuerdo.  
  
Muchas gracias - sonrió Henry. Alice se colocó a su lado, y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
Por cierto, Alice - comenzó Henry - ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?  
  
¿Eh? ¿Por...por qué lo dices?  
  
Es que ayer fui por la noche un par de veces al baño, y te vi por el pasillo, delante de la puerta de la que acabas de salir hace unos momentos.  
  
Oh, eso...bueno, es que...últimamente duermo algo mal, es verdad. Estamos teniendo tanto trajín con todo esto que no logro conciliar el sueño...  
  
Oh, era eso...bueno, si tú quieres, para otra vez que no puedas dormir, puedes venir a buscarme a la habitación, y me quedo contigo a hablar, o algo así.  
  
Oh...muy amable, Henry, pero es que lo que pasa es que me canso enseguida de estar fuera de la cama, y...no quiero hacerte despertar para unos minutos.  
  
Bueno, como quieras - contestó Henry, no demasiado seguro de las palabras de la chica rubia, y pensando "Claro, lo que pasa es que no quiere estar conmigo". Alice por su parte pensaba "Ay, Henry, no sabes cuanto siento no poder hacerlo". Miró con melancolía a una ventana, y suspiró.  
  
Entre tanto, Rika y Ryo se encontraban sentados en una roca, cercana  
al edifico de las bestias sagradas, y situada bajo un sauce llorón, o  
algo que se le parecía mucho.  
  
Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme Rika? - la chica sonrió, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y sacó el Yamaki 2006.  
  
Ayer, recibí este mensaje de mi madre.  
  
¿Y qué pasa? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?  
  
¡Para nada! - negó Rika - Léelo, anda.  
  
Ahora voy - comenzó a leer el mensaje, tras lo cual, sonrió ampliamente, y dijo a Rika.  
  
O sea, que ya han condenado a tu padre. Ha salido de vuestras vidas para siempre.  
  
Sí - sonrió Rika.  
  
No sabes cómo me alegro por vosotras, más especialmente por ti - Ryo también sonrió.  
  
Ryo - comenzó Rika - ¿Si te digo una cosa, me prometes que no te reirás de mí?  
  
Claro ¿de qué se trata, Rika?  
  
En verdad, no me importaba tanto lo de que mi padre estuviese todo el rato acosándonos, ni que intentase llevarme con él. Lo que más odié en aquel momento fue que intentase quitarte la vida. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si mi madre no hubiese lanzado el espejo de mano en aquel momento. Si te hubiese perdido, después de todo lo que habías estado haciendo por mí...creo que - comenzó a hablar con dificultad - no me lo...hubiese perdonado nunca. Ni a mí misma ni a mi padre - derramó un par de lágrimas. Ryo dijo, emocionado.  
  
Eh, venga Rika, tranquilízate. - pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica, y le secó las dos lágrimas que corrían por su rostro - No pasa nada.  
  
¡Pero podría haber pasado algo horrible! - exclamó la chica, volviendo a sollozar.  
  
Rika, por favor, no llores más - comenzó Ryo, volviendo a secar las lágrimas de Rika - Estoy aquí, vivo, contigo. Y lo más importante: para siempre. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ryo...eres estupendo - sonrió Rika. Se fundieron en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.  
  
Los días pasaron. Henry y Alice se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, y  
cada vez se sentían más a gusto en la compañía del otro, hasta el  
punto de, tal vez, enamorarse. Terriermon siempre los seguía de cerca,  
para ver qué hacían. Gracias a ello, Takato y Jen estuvieron juntos  
mucho más que de costumbre, y volvieron a ser confidentes y a  
fortalecer mucho más su amistad, mientras entrenaban a sus digimons y  
se ayudaban el uno al otro. Ambos guardaban un secreto.  
Kazu y Kenta organizaban combates entre ellos mismos, y también  
hablaban mucho, como los buenos amigos que eran.  
Ai, Makoto, y Shiuchon, se hacían cada vez más amigos, y la joven  
Kuraga, procuraba dejar a su hermano tiempo a solas con la hermana de  
Wong.  
  
Por último, la relación de Rika y Ryo, desde la conversación que  
tuvieron bajo el sauce, se fortaleció muchísimo. Cada vez se  
comprendían más, se ayudaban más, se abrazaban más...se querían más.  
Así también, la relación entre Cyberdramon y Renamon también iba de  
maravilla...aunque Impmon los rondaba de cerca siempre que podía...  
  
Llegó el día del regreso al mundo real. El ocho de julio. Todos tenían  
unas ganas enormes de regresar. No obstante, había una persona que no  
las tenía todas consigo. Se trataba de Henry. Después del desayuno, se  
puso a esperar a Takato en una esquina, donde le agarró de la manga y  
le dijo:  
  
Ven conmigo, por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.  
  
Pero yo iba a ir con... - comenzó el chico. No pudo seguir. Henry lo arrastro hacia la habitación de chicos. Ahí, sentados en una cama, se encontraron a Rika y Ryo, besándose. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de él.  
  
Ejem, ejem - tosió Henry. Rika y Ryo se giraron.  
  
Ho-hola - dijo Rika.  
  
Qu-qué casualidad...- añadió Ryo.  
  
Ay, Dios - comenzó Takato, mirando a Henry, preocupado - Chicos ¿os importaría iros a algún otro sitio? Es que Henry tiene que hablar conmigo.  
  
¡No te j... - comenzó Rika. Ryo dijo, con rapidez.  
  
Está bien, está bien, ya nos vamos. Venga, Rika, vamos al armario del conserje a seguir.  
  
¿Qué? ¡Pero si aquí no hay armario del conserje! ¡Ni siquiera hay conserje!  
  
Bueno, pues entonces vamos a cualquier otro sitio, y punto.  
  
Está bien- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Se cogieron de la mano, y abandonaron la habitación. Los otros dos chicos, se quedaron mirándolos.  
  
Esto...Henry... ¿estás bien?  
  
¿Por qué iba a estar mal?  
  
Por lo de Rika.  
  
Ya, sabía que me ibas a venir con algo así. Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. Sentémonos - se sentaron en la cama más próxima, y Henry dijo - Verás, Takato. A mí ya no me gusta Rika. Me gusta otra chica.  
  
¿En serio?  
  
Sí.  
  
¿Seguro?  
  
Sí.  
  
¿Al cien por cien?  
  
¡Que sí!  
  
Bueno, no sabes cómo me alegro por ti... ¿de quien se trata?  
  
De...de...  
  
¿No será Jen, verdad? - inquirió Takato, con gran preocupación.  
  
No, no es ella. Esa es para ti solito. Me gusta...Alice.  
  
¿Mc Coy?  
  
Sí ella.  
  
Vaya... - dijo Takato, pensativo.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
¡Que eso es genial! Oye, y desde cuando te gusta?  
  
Gustarme, desde hace mucho, pero el otro día ya me enamoré de ella. Tiene una mirada y una sonrisa tan bonitas...y es una estupendísima persona.  
  
¡Me alegro muchísimo!  
  
Pero hay un problema...  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Pues...que quería decírselo.  
  
¿Cuándo?  
  
Hoy. Antes de irnos. Es más, ya he quedado con ella en la puerta del castillo a las doce del mediodía...y sólo queda media hora...¿qué puedo decirle?  
  
¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Tal vez deberías habérselo dicho a Ryo, después de todo, él es el único que tiene novia.  
  
¿Entonces no puedes ayudarme? Vaya...  
  
¿Y Ryo?  
  
Está con Rika, y estarán un poco...ocupados. Ya me entiendes ¿no?  
  
Ah, es verdad...de todos modos...Ryo me dijo algo el otro día. Sobre como consiguió salir él con Rika.  
  
¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?  
  
Que todo se resumía a insistir, a unos cuantos regalitos, un ambiente romántico, y una declaración rebuscada.  
  
Oh, genial. Excepto porque aquí sólo le puedo regalar rocas, y el lugar más romántico es el sauce llorón de la entrada, cojonudo.  
  
Eh, Henry, pero ten en cuenta que Alice no es como Rika. Ella es más dulce. Creo que...en su caso con una bonita, no rebuscada, declaración de amor, le bastará.  
  
Ya, pero ella no me va a querer.  
  
¡No pienses eso! Estoy seguro de que tú a ella también le gustas.  
  
¿En qué te basas?  
  
Os he visto andando juntos, y, no sé, veo mucha armonía entre vosotros.  
  
¿Armonía?  
  
Chico, Henry, es que no sé explicarlo de otra forma...pero tengo ese presentimiento. Tú sólo estate tranquilo, y dile todo lo que la quieres...porque la quieres mucho ¿no?  
  
Pues claro que la quiero...gracias por tu ayuda, Takato - dijo Henry, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Voy a decírselo.  
  
¡Mucha suerte, Henry!  
  
¡Gracias, Takato!  
  
Y Henry se dirigió hacia uno de los grandes retos de la vida: declarar  
su amor a la chica que quería.  
  
Alice permanecía en la puerta del edificio, donde había quedado con  
Henry. Aquella mañana había variado en su ropa, y llevaba uno  
minifalda vaquera, y una blusa de canalé negra, con un lacito por la  
zona del cuello. Llevaba el pelo acomodado en un elegante moño, y su  
expresión era la de impaciencia y a la vez curiosidad.  
  
"¿Qué será lo que Henry querrá decirme? Parecía muy nervioso ayer,  
cuando me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo...igual quiere decirme que  
yo le...no - negó con la cabeza - no creo que se trate de eso,  
pero...cómo me gustaría - sonrió levemente, y volvió a mirar a la  
puerta. Su expresión facial pasó a ser melancólica - Lo malo, es que  
aún no me sient..."  
  
¡Alice! - exclamó Henry, saliendo por la puerta.  
  
¡Ah, Henry! Hola.  
  
Perdona ¿te hice esperar mucho?  
  
¡No, no! Llegas muy puntual...¿qué era lo que querías decirme?  
  
¡Ah! Eso...- miró hacia el famoso sauce llorón, y comprobó que no hubiese nadie. Fue así, y recordando sus propias palabras "el lugar más romántico es el sauce llorón de la entrada" tomó a Alice de la muñeca, y le dijo - Vamos bajo el sauce, estaremos más tranquilos.  
  
Eh...sí. - musitó Alice.  
  
Entre tanto, Rika y Ryo charlaban tranquilamente en una habitación  
perdida del castillo...desde la cual daba al famoso sauce.  
  
Ryo... - comenzó Rika. Se encontraban sentados frente a frente en un banco.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Me acabo de acordar de una cosa.  
  
¿De qué se trata?  
  
De que, cuando volviste a Shinjuku, no llegué a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar antes de que te volvieses a Fukuoka la primera vez, y...  
  
Eso ya no importa...no me gustó entonces, pero ahora me da...  
  
A mí sí que me importa, Ryo - contestó Rika, tomándole una mano al chico - Fui una egoísta, tú hiciste de todo por mí, y yo fui un maldita borde. Lo siento mucho.  
  
Eh, te he dicho que no pasa nada, llevas estando perdonada desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
¡Gracias, Ryo! - exclamó Rika, abrazándolo con efusividad. De repente, Ryo pasó de sonreír a arquear las cejas, y dijo:  
  
Eh, mira. Son Henry y Alice.  
  
¿Qué? - inquirió Rika, soltándose de Ryo - ¿Dónde?  
  
Afuera, mira por la ventana - ella asintió, y dirigió su vista hacia aquella ventana  
  
Es verdad, son ellos.  
  
Ya te lo dije - añadió Ryo, observando también a través de la ventana. Tras unos segundos, oyeron a Henry decir "Alice, verás, no sé cómo empezar" Rika y Ryo arquearon las cejas, y miraron al otro diciendo:  
  
¡Se oye todo! - tras ello, Ryo añadió.  
  
¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Será alguna disfunción del mundo digital ¿no crees?  
  
Sí, debe ser eso...  
  
¿Escuchamos? Parece que aún no han dicho nada más.  
  
¿Qué? Qué maruja eres ¿no, Rika?  
  
Eh, venga ya Ryo. Tú también estás deseando escuchar lo que dice Henry.  
  
¿Yo? - dijo Ryo, enrojeciendo.  
  
Tú.  
  
Bueno...está bien, pero sólo porque es nuestro deber cuidar de que a Henry no le pase nada malo.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Qué podría pasarle?  
  
Nada, pero bueno. Alguna excusa habrá que tener ¿no?  
  
Claro... - se miraron unos segundos, y ambos dijeron a la vez, con una sonrisa:  
  
Escuchemos.  
  
Entre tanto, Henry continuaba callado. Ninguno de los dos se había  
percatado de la presencia de la, de momento, única pareja del grupo de  
los tamers. Henry suspiró un par de veces y volvió a decir:  
  
Verás, es que yo...ay...  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Sí, sí, tranquila.  
  
Si quieres dejarlo para otro día...  
  
¡No, no! Ahora o nunca, Alice. - tomó la mano derecha de la jovencita entre las dos suyas y dijo - Verás, Alice, es que antes, a mí, me gustaba Rika...pero desde que ella me dijo que no quería salir conmigo porque le gustaba otra persona, o sea, Ryo, nunca más he vuelto a ser el mismo. Estuve muy triste aquellos días, y de un humor muy extraño y cambiante...- Rika y Ryo se miraron como diciendo "Pobre Henry" - pero luego apareciste tú en mi vida. Nada más verte por primera vez, ya tuve una buena impresión de ti. Tu pelo dorado resplandecía al darle la luz del sol, y tus ojitos azul celeste brillaban con fuerza, decisión, y a la vez una cierta timidez. Cuando dijiste que sabías cómo volver al mundo digital, me sentí muy agradecido por ello. Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que nos has ayudado tanto a mí como a los demás, y tanto antes como ahora.  
  
Oh, bueno, pues...de nada... - tras aquellas primeras palabras de Henry, Rika dijo:  
  
¿Tanto teatro para darle las gracias?  
  
No creo que sea sólo para eso -sonrió Ryo.  
  
¿Para qué, entonces?  
  
Tú escucha, y verás.  
  
Henry continuó diciendo:  
  
Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte. La verdad, es que no sólo me has ayudado a volver aquí, y recuperar nuestros digimons...me has ayudado en muchas más cosas. Un día, que volvía a casa muy triste, me encontré por el camino contigo, y aquella fue la primera vez que me sentí mejor tras lo de Rika. Desde entonces, no sé, sentí cómo de ti emanaba algo, algo que me daba confianza, confianza en ti. En que tú podrías...llegar a...gustarme. En que gracias a ti podría enamorarme de nuevo, porque eres estupenda. Me di cuenta de lo simpática que eras desde que nos quedamos los dos atrapados en este mundo, cómo me cuidaste y entablillaste el brazo. Cuando me preocupé por mi hermana, tú me diste ánimos, y me tranquilizaste, y todas las conversaciones que he tenido contigo, me han gustado mucho, en especial cuando recordamos juntos lo amigos que éramos pequeños...  
  
Seguimos siendo amigos Henry...¿era eso lo que querías decirme?  
  
No, en realidad... - apretó más fuerte la mano de Alice. Rika y Ryo aguzaron más el oído - Alice...yo...te quiero. Fuiste la persona que más ánimos me dio tras lo de Rika, aunque no conocieses bien lo que pasó. Al principio, me sentía bien contigo, nada más. Pero estos últimos días, en los que hemos estado tan juntos escuchándonos, sonriéndonos, abrazándonos...han hecho que mi corazón se abra a un amor nuevo, mucho más fuerte que el que sentía por Rika. Si ella me parecía guapa, tú me pareces un ángel caído del cielo. Si su pelo era bonito, el tuyo es puro oro que resplandece aun sin darle la luz. Si sus ojos eran un encanto lila...los tuyos unas turquesas brillantes bajo la luz más potente y bajo la oscuridad más profunda. Despides siempre una especie de luz que hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido y fuerte...con la misma fortaleza con la que las olas rompen contra las rocas en una playa, en una noche de tormenta. Tus palabras hacen que me sienta querido, y bien. Muy bien. Tu corazón es puro como el rocío del amanecer, y yo, lo único que quiero, es estar contigo. Te prometo que seríamos muy felices, porque lo daría todo de mí, Alice. Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a ninguna otra persona y, digo yo, que si en tan poco tiempo me he enamorado de ti, no quiero imaginar lo que te querré cuando seamos mucho más mayores. Alice...¿querrías ser mi novia?  
  
He...Henry - musitó Alice, que se había quedado totalmente alucinada. Y Rika y Ryo:  
  
Coño con Henry - comenzó Ryo - No conocía esa faceta suya. Ha estado muy bien ¿no, Rika?  
  
Sí... - dijo ella - aunque me gustó más lo que me dijiste tú a mí... - se sonrieron - Además - añadió la chica - ¡me ha puesto a parir!  
  
Je - rió Ryo - tampoco es para tanto. El sólo quería decirle a Alice todo lo que la quería.  
  
Ya, tienes razón... espero que le diga que sí.  
  
Ya, y yo...así me libraré por siempre de la constante amenaza de Henry.  
  
¿¿¿CÓMO??? ¡Pero si yo lo decía por su bien, para que fuese feliz, cacho burro!  
  
¡Ah, claro, claro! Sí, yo también, cómo no.  
  
A veces alucino contigo.  
  
Yo siempre - se volvieron a sonreír. Tras ello volvieron a aguzar el oído para ver qué contestaba Alice.  
  
Henry...tú...también me gustas. Jen me dio mucho apoyo para integrarme...pero tú me diste mucho más. Me devolviste tu amistad, tu confianza en mí, tu cariño, tus abrazos. Tu penetrante mirada...tú cálida sonrisa. La verdad es que yo también siento que te quiero más que a nada, que el amor que sentí por ti cuando era niña vuelve a renacer en mí con más fuerza que nunca. Y también creo que si ahora nos queremos, cuando estemos viejos y decrépitos, nuestro amor será inimaginable. Te quiero muchísimo, Henry, y mi corazón, cada vez que te veo, late con la fuerza de un huracán en pleno día. Tus palabras me encantan, tus abrazos hacen que me sienta mucho mejor de lo que me he sentido nunca. Te quiero...pero... - agachó la cabeza y dijo - creo que aún no estoy lista para salir contigo. Me gustaría esperar algún tiempo. Pero te prometo que, si tú quieres, antes de que termine el verano estaremos juntos para siempre. Siento mucho no poder hacerlo aún, y...  
  
¡No, tranquila, Alice! La verdad es que yo también sentía cómo se había acelerado todo demasiado. Estoy de acuerdo contigo...  
  
Muchas gracias, Henry - contestó ella, pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Henry - De todos modos... - acercó su cara a la de Henry, mientras que él, algo sorprendido, pero rodeándola por la cintura, sonreía. El también acercó su cara a la de Alice, y comenzaron a sentir la respiración del otro. Su cálido aliento. Sus latidos mezcla de huracán y de olas. Sus corazones. Sus labios acabaron por juntarse y fundirse en un cálido beso que fundiría las rocas. Un beso tan dulce, que podría destrozar toda una dentadura. Algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca: un beso dulce y cálido, bajo un sauce llorón, rodeado de suaves caricias y de un dulce cariño entre ambos. No se oía nada a su alrededor, hasta que...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Henry y Alice se separaron, sobresaltados, y miraron a su derecha, que era de donde había provenido el ruido.  
  
Au... - se quejaba Rika desde el interior de la habitación: Ryo había hecho "no se qué cosa rara" y había volcado el banco en el que estaban sentados. El joven castaño, inquirió:  
  
¿Estás bien?  
  
Sí - el chico se levantó, y ayudó a Rika a levantarse. Tras ello, se encontraron frente a frente con Henry y Alice mirando por la ventana. La chica pelirroja y el chico castaño ahogaron un grito. Pero Henry sólo dijo:  
  
Qué raro, no se ve nada ni nadie.  
  
Ya, es muy extraño...oye, futuro novio - Henry sonrió y dijo:  
  
¿Qué, futura novia?  
  
¿Me acompañas a mirar si ya está el Opening?  
  
¡Claro! - y se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al interior de aquel castillo. Rika y Ryo suspiraron aliviados. Rika dijo:  
  
¿Qué quería decir con eso de que no se veía nada ni nadie?  
  
Mmm - contestó Ryo - Creo que...estas ventanas deben de ser de esas con las que, de dentro para afuera ves todo, pero de fuera para adentro, nada.  
  
Oh, y yo que ya estaba tan preocupada...  
  
Je, tenía que ocurrir... venga, coloquemos esto, y demos una vueltecita por afuera ¿vale?  
  
De acuerdo, futuro esposo.  
  
¿Qué me has llamado, Rika? - inquirió un incrédulo Ryo.  
  
Je, sólo bromeaba. Ya, ya... ay, futura esposa mía - suspiró Ryo, mirando a Rika. Se sonrieron, y continuaron recogiendo.  
  
Henry y Alice fueron a preguntar a las bestias sagradas si el Opening  
estaba ya listo, y así fue. Se dividieron para avisar a todos los  
tamers de aquello, y se dirigieron a la sala de las bestias sagradas,  
donde el Opening fue descargado correctamente a todos los d-power. Los  
tamers se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas para regresar al mundo  
digital y disfrutar de un merecidísimo verano. Algunos incluso ya  
habían hecho planes.  
  
Las bestias sagradas también les dijeron que regresarían a casa para  
las seis de la tarde, con lo que Takato se puso a avisar a Yamaki, y  
Yamaki a todos los padres. Así, a las seis menos cinco de la tarde,  
todos los tamers estaban dispuestos a la salida del castillo de las  
bestias sagradas, y todos sus padres y/o madres se encontraban en casa  
de los Mc Coy, esperando el regreso de sus hijos.  
  
En el mundo digital, unos minutos antes de las seis, aparecieron  
Ebongwumon y Vaihumon, las otras dos bestias sagradas.  
  
Hemos venido porque queríamos despedirnos de todos vosotros -aclaró la bestia tortuga.  
  
Que tengáis buen viaje - añadió la bestia tigre.  
  
¡Muchas gracias! - exclamaron todos. Azulongmon dijo:  
  
Muy bien, ya es la hora. Extended vuestros d-power, y la puerta se abrirá.  
  
¡Calú! - exclamó Calumon, también ahí presente - ¡Que os lo paséis bien! ¡Calululú!  
  
Todos se pusieron en fila, Rika junto Ryo para que no hubiese problema  
alguno con el d-power de Ryo. Extendieron sus d-power, y la puerta se  
abrió. Alice, tragando saliva, dio un paso al frente, por alguna  
razón, tratando de empujar a Henry hacia la puerta, pero...la puerta  
digital comenzó a cambiar, y el cielo se llenó de oscuridad. Unos  
rayos negros se dirigieron a cada bestia sagrada, haciendo que  
aumentasen de tamaño, y haciéndolas brillar en medio de un aura de  
oscuridad. Calumon salió despedido por un viento que se levantó. Otro  
rayo, más potente que los otros, se perdió en el mundo digital. Alice  
sollozó un poco y vio como Henry no había llegado a meterse en la  
puerta digital. Entre tanto, en el mundo real...  
  
¿Qué ha ocurrido? - inquirió Yamaki.  
  
¡Una gran energía ha aparecido de repente en la capa más profunda de la red, y está afectando al resto de las capas, hasta llegar a la capa física! - contestó Mc Coy. Se giró, y miró a todos los que estaban allí presentes - Si sigue así, podría llegar a nuestro mundo.  
  
¿Y nuestros hijos? - sollozó la señora Kuraga - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
Estarán bien - contestó el señor Mc Coy, mientras pulsaba unos botones.  
  
¿Qué haces? - inquirió Tal Wong.  
  
Estoy introduciéndome en el d-power de mi hija, para ver en qué estado se encuentra su copia del Opening - contestó. De repente, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y enseñó la pantalla a Wong y Yamaki.  
  
Increíble...no es el Opening...es...  
  
En el mundo digital:  
  
Shadow 5.0. Un programa que nos ha dado poderes mayores...para destruiros - dijo Azulongmon.  
  
¿Por qué? - inquirió Takato - ¡Vosotros erais buenos! ¡Sois las bestias sagradas, las protectoras del mundo digital!  
  
Te equivocas - contestó Zuqhiaomon - Ya no lo somos.  
  
Entonces - comenzó Ryo - toda la historia que nos contasteis ayer ¿era mentira?  
  
No, no lo era. Todo eso ocurrió, sí...pero ocurrieron más cosas. Shaggai, el programa que sellaba al d-reaper, fue destruido al crear vuestro querido Opening. Pero d-reaper no pudo ser activado inmediatamente. Por eso, creo un derivado suyo: Shadow 5.0, un programa lleno de oscuridad, que nos alimentaría de ella - contestó Ebongwumon.  
  
Entonces... - comenzó Jen - ¡no sois las bestias sagradas de verdad! ¡La oscuridad os posee!  
  
Exacto, tú lo has dicho, jovencita...ahora, os destruiremos a vosotros, la única amenaza que tiene el d-reaper para volver a dominar el mundo. Sólo un milagro os salvaría - finalizó Vaihumon - Y hablando de jovencitas...vuestra querida Alice Mc Coy, ha sido la culpable de que no hayáis podido regresar. Y todas estas noches, ha estado con nosotros, ayudando a ejecutar el Shadow. Le ordenamos que os entregase y nos ayudase... a cambio de Dobermon - todos se quedaron paralizados. Henry dijo:  
  
¿Qué? Alice... tú también estás...  
  
No...yo no estoy poseída... - dijo, tristemente. Levantó la cabeza, y dijo a Azulongmon - pero ¡no sabía que queríais destruirlos! ¡Dijisteis que sólo queríais robarles el poder de su evolución! Además...¡¿Dónde está Dobermon?!  
  
No regresará.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Encima he hecho todo este mal para nada? - comenzó a llorar.  
  
Alice - comenzó Henry. A pesar de haberle sorprendido lo que Alice había hecho, como a todos los demás, en aquellos momentos le dio lástima verla llorar - Sois - comenzó, dirigiéndose a las bestias sagradas - ¡horribles! ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer esto a Alice? ¡Le habéis engañado, malditas! ¡Terriermon, evolucionemos a hiper campeón!  
  
¡Sí, Henry!  
  
Eso, nunca. Aunque lo intentases no podrías esta vez, ahora hemos hecho que necesites a Calumon, no como hace cinco años...y se ha vuelto a perder. Con lo cual... - dijo Azulongmon - ¡Sueño eterno! - una luz negra se dirigió sin remedio hacia Henry, pero, en el último momento:  
  
¡¡¡HENRY, NO!!! - Alice se había interpuesto entre Henry y la luz. Cayó al suelo, y una caja de cristal con espinos por fuera la cubrió.  
  
¿¡Qué le has hecho?! - exclamó Henry - ¿La has matado, maldito hijo...  
  
No...está durmiendo...es un sueño muy especial...y oscuro. Ahora... ¡ataquemos a los tamers!  
  
Y las bestias sagradas comenzaron a atacar. Zuqhiaomon se dirigió a  
Rika y Ryo. Azulongmon a Takato y Henry. Ebonwgumon a Jen y los más  
pequeños. Por último, Vaihumon se acercó con gesto desafiante a Kazu y  
Kenta. Renamon evolucionó a Taomon, Guilmon a Wargrowlmon, Terriermon  
a Rapidmon, y Lopmon a Antylamon... aunque no parecía que fuese a ser  
suficiente. Necesitarían la fusión entre humanos y digimons. Y  
necesitarían encontrar a Calumon. Rápido. Muy rápido.  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11  
  
Bueno, creo que este capítulo once me ha quedado algo más interesante  
que los anteriores ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué os ha  
parecido?  
A partir del próximo capítulo, comenzarán las luchas necesarias para  
poder regresar al mundo real. Trataré de hacer estos capítulos lo  
menos pesados posible.  
  
Ahora que ya voy por el capítulo once, me gustaría que me  
respondieseis a un par de preguntas.  
  
¿Qué momento/os os ha gustado más de mi fict? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá a partir de ahora en ambas tramas (amor y acción)?  
  
Esto podéis contestarlo junto a una review, o mandándome un mail a  
lorien_88@hotmail.com. En cuanto pueda, escribiré el cap. 12, en el  
que procuraré no alargarme demasiado.  
  
Por cierto, otro miembro de esta página, llamado Jos-D ha escrito el  
primer capítulo de un fict llamado la boda de los tamers, y necesita  
que le deis su opinión sobre una votación que propone al final de  
dicho capítulo. Es un buen fict, os lo recomiendo.  
  
Ahora, las respuestas a reviews:  
  
Nemiss  
¡Hola! Lamento no haberte contestado en el anterior capítulo. Es que  
para cuando me enteré de tu review, ya lo había subido.  
Muchísimas gracias por todos tus halagos, no creo que fuese para  
tanto, pero gracias. Tú también me alegraste el día a mí. n_n  
Ahora, a ver si esto también te alegra el día: voy a poner otro  
capítulo más a la aventura de los tamers, con lo cual el número de  
capítulos se incrementará a 27. Este nuevo capítulo que se me ha  
ocurrido, gracias a una amiga, Arwen, te prometo que haré que sea lo  
más cómico que pueda...jejeje...  
Por cierto, por si te interesa, hay tres ficts que preceden a este, y  
en los cuales se explican cosas a las que hago referencia en este  
fict. Son, en este orden, una cosa lleva a la otra, una cosa lleva a  
la otra II, y cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku. Léelos si quieres  
comprender bastantes de las cosas de este fict, además, son 100% Rika  
y Ryo. ¡Me encanta esta pareja!  
De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo ¡hasta pronto!  
  
Lorien.  
  
¡Ah! Este será el título del cap. 12: el combate contra las bestias  
sagradas. Hay que encontrar a Calumon.  
  
¡Me despido de todos vosotros!  
  
Lorien (ahora Lorien3) 


	13. Capítulo 12: El combate contra las besti...

Capítulo 12. El combate contra las bestias sagradas. ¡Hay que encontrar a Calumon!  
  
Una vez que los digimons de los tamers hubieron alcanzado su forma megacampeón, las bestias sagradas se dispusieron a atacarlos. Azulongmon comenzó a atacar a Henry y Takato, Zuqhiaomon hizo lo propio contra Ryo y Rika, Ebonwumon se dirigió hacia la joven Katô, Shiuchon y los gemelos Kuraga, y Vaihumon, con un gesto amenazador en su rostro, hacia Kazu y Kenta.  
  
"Tenemos que conseguir derrotarlos - pensaba Henry - Ya no solo por el bien de ambos mundos, sino por el de Alice" - ¡Tengo que vencer para recuperarla! - gritó en alto - ¡Rapidmon, ataca con toda tu fuerza a ese maldito digimon! - sacó una carta del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y la deslizó por su d-power - ¡Carta leída! ¡Poder-x! - Rapidmon brilló en medio de una luz blanca, y se dirigió hacia su rival, con al parecer más fuerza que nunca.  
  
¡Henry! - exclamó Takato - ¡Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes! - se giró a su digimon, y ordenó - ¡Wargrowlmon, ayuda a Rapidmon!  
  
Sí, Takato - contestó el fiero digimon, dirigiéndose a su rival. Se encontraban luchando cerca de donde dormía Alice.  
  
Entre tanto, Rika y Ryo también comenzaban su lucha contra Zuqhiaomon.  
  
¡Cyberdramon! - exclamó Ryo - ¡Ataca lo más fuerte que puedas!  
  
¡Sí! ¡Magna revolución! - dijo el digimon, lanzando a su enemigo su ataque más poderoso. Se produjeron varias explosiones en el cuerpo del dios fénix. Ryo comenzó a sonreír, creyendo que ya estaba. Pero no fue así.  
  
¿Es eso lo mejor que sabes hacer, tamer legendario? - dijo el dios ave con arrogancia.  
  
Maldito... -dijo Ryo. Rika se puso a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y le dijo, con una sonrisa:  
  
Ryo, estoy contigo. Yo también pienso luchar.  
  
Muchas gracias, Rika - miró con decisión al frente, y dijo - ¡Cyberdramon, colabora con Taomon para vencer a Zuqhiaomon, podemos hacerlo!  
  
¡Ya has oído, Taomon! - exclamó Rika - ¡Adelante! - los dos digimon asintieron, y se lanzaron al combate. Rika y Ryo sacaron cada uno una carta, y la comenzaron a deslizar por el d-power.  
  
¡CARTA LEÍDA! - exclamaron - ¡ACCESORIO Z DE AUMENTO DE ATAQUE Y VELOCIDAD! - ambos digimon brillaron, y doblaron su poder. Sin más dilación, comenzaron a combatir.  
  
Kazu y Kenta también luchaban. Kazu había conseguido que su digimon  
evolucionase a Andromon. A pesar de la diferencia de nivel, se  
esforzarían a tope. Marine Angemon también luchaba. A pesar de ser  
pequeño, lo hacía bastante bien, ya que su técnica no se basaba en la  
fuerza bruta, sino en un poder muy distinto, basado en la magia. Los  
dos amigos luchaban todo lo mejor que podían.  
  
Entre tanto, Jen también había comenzado a luchar. Deslizó una carta  
por su d-power que por fortuna hizo evolucionar a Leomon en  
Saberleomon. Lanzó su más fuerte ataque contra Ebonwumon, pero no  
consiguió nada. Antylamon se unió a él, y ambos comenzaron a luchar  
contra el digimon tortuga. Entre tanto, Ai y Makoto se miraban  
preocupados, y también miraban a Impmon.  
  
Impmon, ¿no puedes evolucionar? - inquirió Ai.  
  
No, no puedo - negó él - por desgracia, yo evoluciono directamente a hipercampeón. Necesitaría el poder de Calumon para ello.  
  
Pero tú no te fusionas con nosotros...igual puedes. - propuso Makoto.  
  
Mmm...podría ser, pero...de todos modos no tenéis ninguna carta de evolución.  
  
Oh, es verdad... - dijo Ai - entonces, somos totalmente inútiles en esta lucha.  
  
¡Todavía no! - exclamó Shiuchon - ¡Podéis hacer algo muy útil por nosotros! ¡Encontrad a Calumon!  
  
¡Es verdad, Shiuchon, tienes razón! - exclamó Makoto, sonriente.  
  
¡Es lo mejor que podemos hacer! - añadió Ai. Ambos miraron a Impmon y Makoto dijo:  
  
¡Impmon, hermana, sólo nosotros podemos hacerlo! - los dos asintieron. Makoto añadió -¡Shiuchon, volveremos pronto! - guiñó un ojo a la chica, que se sonrojó ligeramente, y comenzó a correr junto a su hermana y su digimon.  
  
Todos los tamers luchaban valientemente junto a sus digimons,  
intentando vencer a las bestias sagradas. De momento, no parecía  
que pudiesen hacerles mucho daño, ya que les superaban en nivel,  
pero ninguno de ellos perdería la fe en la victoria de la batalla.  
  
Entre tanto Alice soñaba, dentro de su ataúd de cristal. Aunque  
puede que aquello no fuese realmente un sueño, parecía tan real...  
  
Alice se encontraba en un oscuro corredor. Se respiraba un ambiente  
antiguo, frío y húmedo, y soplaba un extraño viento. Allí se  
encontraba Alice, vestida con un camisón negro, unas sandalias de  
seda negra, y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, con una cinta de  
seda, también negra. Estaba tendida en el suelo, aparentemente  
dormida. Segundos después, abrió los ojos, y levantándose, comenzó  
a observar lo que había a su alrededor. Nada. Sólo oscuridad. Por  
no ver, casi no podía verse ni a sí misma.  
  
¿Dónde estoy? - se dijo la chica - Lo último que recuerdo es haberme interpuesto entre Henry y la luz negra...oh, no, creo que me dio a mí... ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso esto es...el mundo de la muerte? ¿Me he muerto y no me he dado cuenta? - comenzó a caminar, palpando con sus manos la pared. De repente, el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, y cayó a un paisaje totalmente distinto. Se trataba de un terreno ardiente, por el que corrían ríos de lava, y cuyo cielo era de un tono rojo fuego. El ambiente era de intranquilidad, incertidumbre. Alice tenía miedo - Esto es - dijo - el... ¿infierno? ¿He llegado hasta aquí tras mi muerte para pagar por mis pecados? - no oyó nada, pero su voz se quebró al terminar esas palabras. Se puso en cuclillas, y enterrando su cabeza bajo sus brazos, comenzó a sollozar. De repente, oyó una voz a lo lejos. Al parecer la estaba llamando.  
  
Alice...ven...conmigo.  
  
¿Henry? - inquirió la rubia, mientras desenterraba su cabeza. Se levantó, y exploró con sus ojos azules el paisaje. No había nada - Oh, deben de haber sido imaginaciones mías...a ver si puedo salir de aquí. Con un poco de suerte, pueda ayudar a Henry y los demás a vencer a esas traidoras...  
  
Alice - volvió a decir la voz, más alta y claramente que la vez anterior. Alice se giró. Ahí, en medio de la nada, flotaba el cuerpo de Henry en medio de una extraña luz, era algo como místico, que Alice no acababa de comprender, pero sin embargo se acercó al joven de pelo azul, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Henry - dijo, con dificultad - yo...siento mucho todo lo que he hecho...  
  
No pasa absolutamente nada - negó él.  
  
No, Henry, sí que pasa -replicó ella, negando con la cabeza. Su voz sonaba triste y arrepentida - Sólo espero poder salir de este lugar para poder luchar junto a todos vosotros. Aunque no tenga digimon, usaré mi propio cuerpo para protegeros, en especial a ti, porque...te...te amo.  
  
Alice - sonrió aquel supuesto Henry, tomando las manos de la chica. Sus rostros se aproximaron hasta estar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Comenzaron a besarse. Alice comenzó a notar como algo le rozaba la cintura, y los brazos...y las piernas, los tobillos...todo a la vez...No podía ser, no podía ser Henry...él sólo tenía dos manos...¿qué era entonces? Alice decidió abrir sus ojos, y se miró: unos tentáculos negros la ataban.  
  
No eres Henry ¿verdad? - inquirió la rubia con temor.  
  
Mmm...inteligente chica...pero es demasiado tarde - el supuesto Henry, tras sonreír con maldad, se transformó en otro tentáculo, del cual surgía una potente luz negra. Mientras que todos los demás tentáculos la sujetaban y apretaban fuertemente, incluso haciéndole daño, aquel otro, sin que Alice pudiera evitarlo, se introdujo en su boca, y tras dejarla con una especie de gas como si estuviese sin vida (pero aún vivía) comenzó a inundar con su luz negra todo el interior de la joven McCoy. Era una sensación terrible...oscura...Alice aún notaba como un frío intenso, como si de hielo se tratase, iba penetrando en su cuerpo, ocupando todo...llegando hasta su mismísimo corazón...toda ella se iba tornando oscura poco a poco...excepto una pequeña parte de su anatomía, que parecía resistirse. Que brillaba bajo la oscuridad más profunda. Sí, aquello era lo único que la podría salvar.  
  
Entre tanto, mientras que Wargrowlmon y Rapidmon realizaban un  
ataque combinado, Henry sintió algo muy fuerte en su interior. De  
alguna manera, estaba sintiendo cómo algo extraño le pasaba a  
Alice. "¿Qué demonios ocurre?" se dijo, quitando su atención de la  
batalla. Se giró, y miró a Alice. Los tentáculos que la habían  
atado en su sueño, se habían materializado en el mundo real,  
incluido el que se había introducido por su boca.  
  
¡¡¡ALICE, NO!!! - gritó Henry, con suma preocupación. Comenzó a correr hacia el extraño lecho de Alice, cuando una mano lo detuvo. Era Takato.  
  
¡Henry, no lo hagas!  
  
¡Pero hay que salvarla!  
  
En estos momentos no podemos hacer nada. Sólo podemos luchar. Hay que salvar a Alice, sí. Pero primero tenemos que vencer a las corruptas bestias sagradas, entiéndelo.  
  
Takato, pero yo la...  
  
Sé lo que sientes. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando el d-reaper atrapó a Jen. Pero lo primero de todo es seguir adelante con la lucha. Además, si destruimos el programa que controla a las bestias, el Shadow, que creo que es el mismo que le está haciendo esto a Alice, también la salvaremos a ella.  
  
Takato... ¡está bien, continuemos luchando! ¡No pienso parar hasta acabar con todo esto! - dijo Henry con decisión. Aumentó una vez más el poder de su digimon con una carta, y continuó la lucha.  
  
Ese es el auténtico Henry - sonrió Takato, uniéndose también al combate.  
  
Entre tanto, Ai, Makoto e Impmon caminaban, y giraban sus cabezas  
constantemente en busca del pequeño Calumon, a la vez que gritaban su  
nombre desesperadamente.  
  
¡Calumon, dónde estás! - exclamó Ai.  
  
¡¡¡CALUMOOOOOON!!! - gritó Makoto.  
  
Eh, Mako, no grites tan alto. Está perdido, pero NO ES SORDO.  
  
Hermana, es para que me oiga.  
  
Escuchad, chicos - comenzó Impmon.  
  
¿Sí, Impi? - inquirieron los dos hermanos a la vez.  
  
Creo que, cuando se levantó aquel viento, vi a una cosilla blanca salir volando en aquella dirección - señaló a su derecha, entre unas montañitas de arena - Debía de ser Calumon.  
  
¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? - replicó Makoto.  
  
Me acaba de venir ahora mismo a la mente. Como una especie de flash, no sabría explicarlo.  
  
Entonces... ¡tenemos que ir hacia esa dirección! - exclamó Ai. Impmon y Makoto asintieron.  
  
Las cosas para el resto de los tamers no iban demasiado bien que  
digamos. Taomon había tenido que recurrir a su escudo protector para  
poder protegerse a ella misma, y a Rika, Ryo y Cyberdramon, de los  
ataques de Zuqhiaomon.  
  
Rika - comenzó Taomon.  
  
Dime, Taomon.  
  
No creo que pueda aguantar esto por mucho tiempo. Estoy protegiendo demasiada energía.  
  
¿Demasiada energía?  
  
Sí, entre tú, Ryo, Cyberdramon y yo misma, formamos muchos datos digitales.  
  
Entonces ya sé lo que vamos a hacer - dijo Ryo con decisión.  
  
¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Rika, temiéndose ya alguna locura.  
  
Pues está claro - sonrió Ryo - Cyberdramon y yo lucharemos solos.  
  
¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Rika - ¡No seas estúpido, Ryo, Cyberdramon es muy fuerte, pero él sólo no puede hacer nada contra Zuqhiaomon! - parecía muy preocupada. Luego, añadió - ¡Te puede...os puede pasar algo terrible! - agarró del brazo izquierdo a Ryo, tratando de retenerlo.  
  
¿Olvidas que tengo un as en la manga, Rika?  
  
¿Ein? - dijo la chica, sin comprender.  
  
Mira - sacó una carta de su bolsillo. Era...  
  
¿El dispositivo del rey?  
  
Exacto, Rika. Con esta carta, Cyby y yo podemos ganar.  
  
¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Ryo-san?  
  
Claro que sí Rika-sama - dijo dulcemente, tomándola de ambas manos - Además, si estamos en peligro, vosotras nos ayudaréis ¿no? - sonrió.  
  
¡Claro que sí, Ryo! - exclamó Rika. Ryo soltó sus manos, y comenzó a caminar para salir del escudo protector, pero Rika lo volvió a retener, y tras darle un corto beso en los labios, le dijo:  
  
Buena suerte.  
  
Volveré sano y salvo, tranquila - le devolvió el cariñoso beso, y salió junto a Cyberdramon. Rika inquirió a su digimon:  
  
Taomon ¿mejor ahora?  
  
Sí, Rika. Por cierto...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
La energía que notaba, ahora sé que era exactamente.  
  
¿De qué se trataba?  
  
De vuestro amor. Es tan fuerte que...  
  
Taomon - dijo Rika, poniéndose roja pero sonriendo - no digas esas cosas...  
  
Mmm...no has cambiado tanto como creía - se sonrieron. Rika pensó para sus adentros "Ryo, ánimo, puedes hacerlo" Y Taomon pensó "Cyberdramon, esfuérzate al máximo".  
  
Entre tanto, Kazu y Kenta, se habían unido junto a sus compañeros  
digimon a la lucha de Jen y Shiuchon. Por desgracia, Vaihumon se  
había auto invitado , y en aquellos momentos se encontraban luchando  
los megacampeones Antylamon, Saberleomon y Andromon, y el hipercampeón  
Marine Angemon contra los hipercampeones Ebonwumon y Vaihumon. La  
verdad era que la situación había mejorado, aunque no lo suficiente  
como para vencer. Jen trataba de aplicar desesperadamente todo lo que  
había aprendido en su entrenamiento, y era la mejor luchadora de los  
que se encontraban allí. Por su parte, Kazu y Shiuchon deslizaban  
cartas por sus d-power como posesos, y dando a sus digimon más poderes  
de los que estos podían soportar. Kenta, entre tanto, tan sólo  
alucinaba con lo bien que luchaba Marine Angemon él solito. Ni él ni  
los demás acababan de asimilar como un digimon tan enano era capaz de  
luchar tan bien, aunque lo más sorprendente era que lo hacía a base de  
burbujitas en forma de corazón. Claro que ninguno de ellos se daba  
cuenta del inmenso poder que podía tener algo diminuto. Un ejemplo era  
el pequeño Calumon, del que todos estaban pendientes. LO NECESITABAN.  
Y Ai, Makoto e Impmon lo buscaban con impaciencia, y tal vez algo  
desesperados.  
  
Mierda, mierda, y más mierda - murmuraba Makoto.  
  
Hermano -le replicó Ai - el hecho de que estemos algo desesperados no tiene que ver para que te vuelvas tan "fino".  
  
Pero Ai, ¿es que no te das cuenta de nada? Tenemos que encontrarlo YA. Shiuchon está en peligro... ¿cómo no quieres que...  
  
Así que Shiuchon ¿eh? El motivo por el que estás haciendo todo esto es por ella ¿no?  
  
Eh...bueno...  
  
Quieres salvarla porque te gusta ¿no Mako?  
  
¡No digas idioteces!  
  
No son idioteces, Makoto. En realidad es algo muy noble lo que haces.  
  
¿Tú crees?  
  
Lo mejor es que me acabas de dar la razón - rió Ai.  
  
¡Argh, está bien! Sí, lo hago por ella. No quiero que le pase nada malo porque me gusta mucho ¿contenta?  
  
¡Claro!  
  
Pues venga, que tenemos que encontrar a Calumon.  
  
Sólo dime una cosa más, Mako.  
  
¿Qué? - dijo él, en tono arisco.  
  
¿Se lo dirás?  
  
¿Qué? No, no creo. Al menos no de momento. Tal vez dentro de unos cuantos años...  
  
¡Hala, exagerado!  
  
¡De exagerado nada! ¡Y dejemos de hablar de esto, hay que encontrar a Calumon! - exclamó Makoto con seriedad. Impmon, que había estado escuchando la conversación, dijo con emoción:  
  
Pues mirad debajo vuestro si queréis verlo, chicos - los gemelos miraron. Un digimon blanco y pequeñito, de enormes ojos verdes y grandes orejas les sonreía.  
  
Las cosas para los tamers, entre tanto, ya no podían ir a peor.  
Wargrowlmon no podía casi ni levantarse, Cyberdramon hacía tiempo que  
ya no podía seguir atacando, y la ayuda de Taomon tampoco fue  
suficiente. Saberleomon había retrocedido ya a su etapa básica, lo  
mismo que Andromon. Con gran dificultad aún luchaban Rapidmon, al lado  
de un enfadadísimo Henry, Antylamon, junto a una aún ilusionada  
Shiuchon, y Marine Angemon, cuyos corazoncitos comenzaban a surgir con  
gran dificultad. Segundos después, Antylamon también retrocedió, y a  
una señal de Kenta, todos los que luchaban contra aquellas dos bestias  
sagradas, corrieron tratando de esquivar los posibles, más bien  
seguros, ataques de sus enemigos. Wargrowlmon, Cyberdramon, y Taomon  
también retrocedieron a su etapa principiante. Sólo quedaba Henry, que  
luchaba junto a Rapidmon, pero tan sólo un minuto más tarde, este  
también retrocedió a Terriermon.  
  
Lo siento mucho, Henry. - dijo Terriermon.  
  
No...no pasa nada, Terriermon - contestó Henry, con lágrimas en los ojos. - Alice... - el joven Wong comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Takato y Guilmon, y el resto de entrenadores con sus digimons, se acercaron a él para intentar reconfortarlo, porque sabían que era el que más se jugaba en aquella batalla. Takato fue a ponerle su mano en el hombro, pero el chico se la apartó y dijo:  
  
Takato, voy a seguir luchando.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
  
Con mi propio cuerpo.  
  
¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú eres idiota?!  
  
Cuida de Terriermon. - comenzó a caminar hacia las bestias, y se puso en pose de ataque, Azulongmon comenzó a reír.  
  
Anda ya, no nos vaciles, enano.  
  
Destruiré a Shadow aunque me cueste la vida.  
  
Bueno, sí, "tan sólo" bastaría con vencernos a las cuatro. Shadow desaparecería de esa forma.  
  
¿Y lo que está haciendo eso a Alice? ¿Qué demonios es?  
  
También es Shadow, destruyéndonos a nosotras, también destruirías al Shadow que le está haciendo eso a ella.  
  
Je, qué idiotas sois, no entiendo por qué me lo decís todo tan a la ligera.  
  
Aquí el único idiota eres tú, sabes perfectamente que acabaremos contigo y con todos ellos - Henry fue a decir algo, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.  
  
¡Eso no va a ocurrir! - Se trataba de Makoto, y venía acompañado por detrás de Ai, de Impmon y de quien era más importante: de Calumon.  
  
¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron las cuatro bestias al ver a la antigua digientelencia. Los tamers, incluido Henry, sonrieron ampliamente. - ¿Cómo habéis...  
  
¡Eso ya no importa! - exclamó Ai - ¡Calumon, adelante!  
  
¡Sí! -exclamaron a la vez Takato, Rika y Ryo.  
  
¡Calumon, danos tu poder! - finalizó Henry ya más animado.  
  
¡Lo haré! ¡CALÚ LÚ LÚUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - el triángulo rojo de la frente del pequeño digimon se iluminó con más fuerza que nunca, y surgieron cuatro rayos, que iluminaban todo. Dos eran azules, pero de distinta tonalidad, otro era rojo, y el último de ellos era verde. Cuando se hubo disipado la luz, todos pudieron ver claramente que el milagro había sucedido: ante sus ojos estaban Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon y Megagargomon.  
  
¡Gallantmon! - exclamó Takato - ¡Sigamos adelante, quiero sentir el viento golpear mi frente como la otra vez, y nuestra espada castigar al enemigo!  
  
De acuerdo - asintió el enorme digimon. Se dirigió hacia Zuqhiaomon.  
  
Parece mentira, Sakuyamon - comenzó Rika - La última vez que nos fusionamos, era tan sólo una niña de once años... pero ahora, con mis dieciséis años vuelvo a sentir este calor dentro de mí, como si fuese el primer día y me siento dispuestísima para luchar.  
  
Pues vayamos a por ello, Rika - y el bello digimon brujo se dirigió hacia Vaihumon, aquella vez.  
  
Mmm...no está bien dejar a las chicas solas - comenzó Ryo - ¿Qué te parece, Justimon, si luchamos contra Ebonwumon, que es el que está más cerca de ellas? Así podremos ayudarlas.  
  
Está bien, Ryo - se dirigieron también a su rival. Cuando llegaron, Rika dijo con sorna.  
  
Ja, a ver quien ayuda a quien, Ryo. La última vez fuimos nosotras quienes te ayudamos. A ver si esta vez eres capaz de vencer TÚ SOLITO.  
  
Mmm...pudiendo ver ese cuerpazo tuyo dentro de Sakuyamon como lo estoy viendo ahora, dudo que me pueda concentrar - bromeó Ryo. En realidad sólo veía a Sakuyamon, no a Rika.  
  
¿¡QUÉ!? - exclamó Rika, tapándose.  
  
¡Era broma, Rika! - sonrió él.  
  
Serás... - murmuró Rika entre dientes.  
  
Bueno, venga, luchemos ¿de acuerdo, bombón?  
  
Mmm...veo que no has cambiado - sonrió ella, cambiando su expresión a la de felicidad. Se comenzaron a enfrenar a sus respectivos rivales, pero sin quitar atención del otro.  
  
Megagargomon. - comenzó Henry. Tenemos que hacerlo ¡tenemos que salvar a Alice!  
  
¡Sí, Henry! - exclamó el digimon - ¡Juntos lo conseguiremos!  
  
Y así comenzó una nueva etapa de aquella lucha de los tamers. La noche  
del día ocho de julio había caído hacía ya horas, pero no el espíritu  
de lucha de aquellos cuatro jóvenes. Aunque se sentían cansados,  
gastarían todo lo que les quedaba en aquella batalla. O al menos lo  
intentarían...  
  
Fin del capítulo 12  
  
Hola!  
  
Como ya dije, este capítulo ha sido cortito. Espero que os haya  
gustado, de todos modos. La verdad es que iba a hacerlo más largo aún,  
pero preferí dejar cosas para el siguiente capítulo, que no estaba muy  
completo en mi mente.  
  
No os voy a decir el título del próximo capítulo, pero si os diré que  
habrá una nueva evolución que ninguno de vosotros conoce (lo sé,  
porque me la he inventado yo ^_^). También habrá un momento de relax  
en la lucha, al final del capítulo.  
  
Bueno, me despido de todos vosotros. ¡Gracias por leerme! Cualquier  
duda, sugerencia o LO QUE SEA, podéis enviármelo o bien por una  
review, o por e-mail a lorien_88@hotmail.com. ¡Prometo contestar!  
¡Saionara! 


	14. Capitulo 13: Nace Gemnismon, el digimon ...

Capítulo 13. Nace Gemnismon, el digimon doble. Las bestias sagradas vuelven a su ser.  
  
Entre tanto, en el mundo real, en casa de Rob Mc Coy, se encontraban todos los padres y madres de los tamers. Rob, Tal y Yamaki intentaban comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Rob, Tal ¿qué está ocurriendo? - inquirió el señor Yamaki.  
  
Ni idea - contestó el hombre pelirrojo - Sólo sé que ese enorme número de datos del que os hablé antes, se ha vuelto muy activo tan sólo en la capa más inferior de l mundo digital, y podría decir casi con toda seguridad que ya no afectará nuestro mundo. Ahora bien, creo que el mundo digital está en un gran peligro.  
  
Disculpen - comenzó la señora Nonaka - ¿Se pueden ver imágenes de lo que está ocurriendo?  
  
No, no se puede - contestó Tal Wong. Miyuki puso cara de tristeza, pero el señor Yamaki sonrió y dijo:  
  
Creo que sí que es posible.  
  
¿Qué? - inquirieron a la vez Rob, Tal y la señora Nonaka. Yamaki sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cámara digital y dijo - Mi último invento, la digi- cam. Conectándola como una web cam normal y corriente, nos permitirá ver imágenes del digimundo vía satélite.  
  
¿Y cómo las captará, si no hay otra de ellas en el digimundo? - inquirió Tal.  
  
Muy fácilmente - contestó Yamaki - Al conectar esta cam, en el mundo digital se reproduce una copia exacta de ella, que es la que capta las imágenes - comenzó a conectar la cámara, mientras añadía - Rob, mientras yo conecto la cámara, busca la zona donde se encuentran los chicos.  
  
De acuerdo - tras un clic de su ratón apareció un mapa más o menos detallado del digimundo. Localizó a los tamers enseguida...ellos luchaban desesperadamente.  
  
¡Gallantmon! - exclamó Takato - ¡Ataquemos a este maldito Zuqhiaomon, tenemos que vencer!  
  
¡Sí Takato! - Gallantmon extendió su escudo, en el cual se fueron encendiendo unas luces de color amarillo y forma triangular sucesivamente, dispuestas en un círculo en torno a otra extraña figura, que también se encendió tras haberlo hecho las lucecitas amarillas. Finalmente, de aquel centro, salió un rayo rojo a la vez que Gallantmon exclamaba - ¡Elisea Final! - el rayo se dirigió a toda potencia a Zuqhiaomon, impactando en su pecho. Se produjo una explosión, y el digimon ave cayó al suelo.  
  
¡Bien, lo hemos conseguido! - exclamó Takato, feliz.  
  
¡Sí, Takato! - añadió Gallantmon. Se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
¡Ayudemos a Henry ahora! - dijo Takato. Pero no pudo ser así. Sin que Gallantmon se diese cuenta, Zuqhiaomon despertó y volvió a echar a volar. Lanzó su terrible ataque contra Gallantmon, haciéndolo volar por los aires. El resto de los tamers lo notaron, y gritaron muy preocupados:  
  
¡TAKATO! - Sakuyamon, Justimon y Megagargomon se dirigieron hacia él, mientras que Kazu, Kenta y los pequeños trataban de retener a Jen, que quería salir a ver como se encontraba su amigo, pero aquel lugar donde se encontraban era el más seguro, y no querían que la joven saliese. Pasaron unos segundos, y Gallantmon involucionó en Guilmon y Takato. Sus fuerzas se habían agotado.  
  
¿Estás bien Takato? - inquirió Henry.  
  
Sí...pero...ya no puedo luchar...  
  
No pasa nada, Takato - suspiró Rika, desde el interior de Sakuyamon.  
  
Sí - añadió Ryo - intenta recuperarte, y ve con Jen y los demás. Creo que ella está deseando verte.  
  
Ryo...chicos...gracias - y se alejó del campo de batalla.  
  
Bueno - comenzó Rika - ahora tenemos que esforzarnos mucho más que antes, somos tres contra cuatro - se giró para volver a la batalla, pero...se encontró con el cuerpo de Vaihumon, y sus terribles colmillos delante suya. El digimon tigre se abalanzó sobre Sakuyamon sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.  
  
¡Rika! - exclamó Ryo. Pero ya era tarde. Vaihumon ya había atacado, y Sakuyamon había involucionado en Rika y Renamon. Justimon fue hacia ella, para ver como estaba, pero mientras llegaba, Ebonwumon lo atacó, e hizo que también involucionase.  
  
¡Rika, Ryo! - exclamó Henry - ¿Estáis bien? - Ryo, que estaba tendido a lado de Cyberdramon, abrió los ojos, sacudió la cabeza, y dijo:  
  
Mierda, nosotros también.  
  
Ryo - comenzó Henry, aún dentro de Megagargomon - Lleva a Rika a un lugar seguro, y lleva también a vuestros digimons. Quedaos ahí...yo me ocuparé de todo.  
  
Henry... - comenzó Ryo, levantándose, a la par que también lo hacía Cyberdramon - No seas idiota, tú sólo no vas a poder hacer nada.  
  
Tengo que intentarlo - contestó él - Venga, iros.  
  
Henry - volvió a decir. Cogió a Rika en brazos, que aún estaba inconsciente, y Cyberdramon cargó con Renamon. Dieron unos pasos alejándose, pero Ryo se giró y dijo:  
  
Tienes mucho valor, Wong. Gracias- guiñó un ojo, y continuó caminando.  
  
Entre tanto, en el mundo real, un marcador de progreso se iba llenando  
poco a poco en el ordenador de Rob McCoy. Llegó un momento en el que  
este indicó:  
Proceso completado. Digi-cam conectada con el digimundo.  
  
A ver qué ocurre - dijo Rob. Todos los familiares de los jóvenes tamers se encontraban en torno al ordenador. Tras alguna que otra interferencia, se encontraron con el siguiente panorama: Takato y Guilmon heridos, Jen, Kazu y Kenta a su alrededor intentando ver qué le pasaba. Ryo que llegaba con Rika a hombros, y Cyberdramon que hacía lo propio con Renamon. Tanto Rika y Ryo como sus digimons parecían heridos, y además la tamer Rika parecía inconsciente. Ryo la depositó en el suelo, donde se desplomó él también, aunque seguía observando a la chica, con preocupación, y miedo de que no fuese a despertar nunca. Después, Tal Wong pudo ver cómo su hijo Henry luchaba desesperadamente con Megagargomon, y cómo su hija Shiuchon, junto a los gemelos Kuraga, lo animaban, Enseguida los comentarios por parte de los parientes comenzaron a llegar.  
  
¡Oh, no! - exclamó la madre de Takato - ¡Takato está herido!  
  
¡RIKA-CHAN, HIJA MÍA! - gritó su madre, tras lo cual rompió a llorar. El señor Akiyama se aproximó a ella y al rodeó con un brazo, tratando de reconfortarla:  
  
Tranquila, Rika es fuerte, se pondrá bien. Además, seguro que mi hijo Ryo la cuidará.  
  
Maoko - musitó ella, entre sus lágrimas. Maoko sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo, y se lo ofreció, diciendo:  
  
Ten, sécate esas lágrimas, y tranquilízate.  
  
Oh...pero tu hijo también está...  
  
No me preocupa, sé que se va a poner bien. Es demasiado cabezota como para que le pase algo malo.  
  
¡Oh, muchas gracias! -exclamó la mujer rubia, abrazándose al hombre moreno. Este enrojeció considerablemente, mientras que la abuela de Rika los observaba sonriente.  
  
¡OH, NO, HENRY! - exclamó Tal Wong de repente, dándose cuenta de algo que ocurría...de otra desgracia.  
  
En el mundo digital había ocurrido lo que más se temían todos, y lo  
que menos deseaban que ocurriese: Megagargomon había sido atacado no  
por una ni por dos, sino por las cuatro bestias sagradas a la vez. El  
cuerpo de Megagargomon desapareció en medio de varias explosiones...y  
sólo quedaron Henry y Terriermon. Las últimas esperanzas de salvar el  
mundo digital, y de salvar a Alice se habían desvanecido.  
  
Ryo corrió con sus pocas fuerzas hacia Henry para sacarlo del campo de  
batalla. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Lo llevó junto a Rika, que  
también seguía inconsciente. Shiuchon los siguió corriendo y en medio  
de un enorme llanto, luego de lo que se arrodilló junto a Henry  
murmurando "Hermanito..." Ryo también observaba a Rika, preocupado.  
Aquello era el fin de todo. Las bestias sagradas acabarían con todos  
ellos, y los devolverían a la nada. Era algo muy triste, pero...  
  
Ai, tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Makoto.  
  
¿Cómo qué, Mako? - contestó su hermana - Ya está todo perdido...  
  
¡Pero aún quedamos nosotros, Ai, no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente!  
  
¡Ai, Makoto! - gritó Ryo - ¡Venid aquí, tenéis que poneros a salvo!  
  
Ryo... - murmuró Ai.  
  
Ai - comenzó Makoto - Ellos han hecho mucho por nosotros, y creo que es hora de devolverles el favor ¿sabes?  
  
Pero, Makoto ¿podremos?  
  
Ai - contestó él, tomándole ambas manos a su hermana - claro que lo conseguiremos. Soy tu hermano, y sé que podemos hacerlo, que TENEMOS que hacerlo.  
  
Sí... - contestó ella, mientras que en su interior renacía la ilusión - y también tenemos que hacerlo por todos los digimon de la aldea Reborku.  
  
Y por Digitamamon, aunque no me cayese bien.  
  
Y por todos los digimons de este mundo.  
  
Y por ella, por Shiuchon. Y también por su hermano Henry. Quiero volver a ver sonreír a Shiuchon.  
  
Y por Impmon - dijo Ai, observando a Impmon - Impmon, ¡tenemos que unirnos tú, Mako y yo para vencer a las bestias sagradas! - dijo Ai, soltando una mano de entre las de Makoto, y dándosela a Impmon.  
  
Ai...  
  
¡Impmon! - exclamó Makoto -¡Por este mundo! ¡Por su futuro! - le dio la mano que tenía libre a Impmon.  
  
Makoto - contestó Impmon. Una luz violácea comenzó a surgir del d-power de los gemelos Kuraga, que se elevó en el aire. Impmon miró con decisión, y dijo - ¡SÍ, CHICOS! ¡SALVEMOS ESTE MUNDO, POR TODO LO QUE SU PERDICIÓN REPRESENTA!  
  
¡SÍ, IMPMON! - exclamaron Ai y Makoto a la vez. El d-power brilló más que nunca, a la vez que la luz de Calumon, mientras que los demás tamers los observaban con incredulidad. Y esto fue lo que pasó:  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION_  
  
AI Y MAKOTO: ¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN!  
  
Y una luz enorme envolvió a los tres, y los elevó por los aires. En  
medio de esa luz, Ai y Makoto se fundieron con Impmon, cada uno por  
una parte. Sintieron sus ropas desaparecer, y también como un calor  
enorme y unas ganas de luchar gigantescas nacían en ellos. Impmon por  
su parte se transformó en un digimon con cuerpo humano, una armadura  
en diferentes tonalidades de morado, y una toga de color blanco. Por  
último, una balanza surgió de la mano derecha del digimon, que sonrió  
por la comisura de su boca. Se trataba de...  
  
Gemnismon - comenzó Shiuchon, que había apartado los ojos de su hermano para poder observar aquel milagro - digimon juez, tipo neutro de nivel hiper. Ataque: balanza de justicia, que elimina la maldad de los corazones, siempre que estén corrupto por algún tipo de espíritu. ¡Son Mako-chan, Ai, e Impmon! - se levantó, y gritó hacia el digimon - ¡ÁNIMO, CHICOS!  
  
¡Me ha llamado Mako-chan! - exclamó Makoto. El y su hermana estaban separados por un panel en el interior de Gemnismon, el digimon que había nacido con el amanecer del día 9 de julio. Era increíble, pero habían pasado horas desde entonces. Sin embargo, Makoto podía ver la cara de su hermana por una pantalla, y viceversa.  
  
¡Me alegro por ti, Makoto! - exclamó Ai - ¡Pero ahora no es momento de ligar con Shiuchon, tenemos que vencer a las cuatro bestias sagradas!  
  
¡Sí, hermana!  
  
¡¡¡ADELANTE, GEMNISMON!!! - exclamaron los gemelos a la vez. Y una vez más se volvieron a enzarzar en la lucha bajo la mirada atenta de los tamers...y también de los familiares de todos ellos.  
  
Increíble - decía Tal Wong emocionado - ¡Otra fusión entre humanos y digimons!  
  
¡¿Qué ha pasado con Ai y Makoto?! - exclamó la madre de los niños Kuraga.  
  
Tranquilícese, señora Kuraga - dijo Yamaki, en tono alentador - no les ha pasado nada, simplemente han evolucionado juntos con su digimon, Impmon, en una nueva forma hipercampeón para vencer a las bestias sagradas, y salvar el mundo.  
  
¿Qué? No he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho.  
  
Señora - dijo Maoko Akiyama con una sonrisa - Sus niños están bien, tranquilícese.  
  
Oh... - comenzó la señora Kuraga - Espero que sus hijos también esté n bien. Por cierto, usted y su mujer hacen una pareja estupenda - sonrió.  
  
¿Qu-qu-qué? - dijeron Maoko y Miyuki a la vez. Sin darse cuenta aún estaban abrazados. Se sonrojaron, y se separaron rápidamente. Maoko comenzó a explicar apresuradamente.  
  
¡E-e-ella no es mi mujer!  
  
¡S-s-sí, sólo somos amigos! - y ambos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.  
  
Oh, disculpen - dijo la madre de Ai y Mako.  
  
No pasa nada - sonrió Maoko.  
  
Sí, es cierto, no pasa absolutamente nada - añadió la joven Nonaka. Tras otras risitas nerviosas, todos se volvieron a reunir ante la pantalla del ordenador. Todo, por primera vez en una larga temporada, parecía volver a ir bien.  
  
Shadow - comenzó Gemnismon - , te has atrevido a poner en peligro ambos mundos, a ocupar el corazón de las bestias sagradas, a atacar a nuestros amigos y a corromper a la pobre Alice con mentiras. No tienes perdón, y ahora... ¡acabaré contigo! - las bestias sonrieron con incredulidad, mas cuando Gemnismon sacó su balanza, su expresión pasó a ser de pánico...  
  
¡Imposible! -exclamaron a la vez.  
  
¡Balanza de justicia! - cuatro rayos surgieron de la balanza de Gemnismon, cada uno fue a parar a una bestia sagrada. Los rayos volvieron por partida doble a la misma, acumulándose cuatro, de color negro, en el plato izquierdo, y otros cuatro, de color blanco, en el plato derecho. Las bestias quedaron inconscientes. Makoto inquirió:  
  
¿Qué has hecho, Gemnismon?  
  
He extraído la energía positiva y la energía negativa de las almas de las bestias. La energía negativa, es decir, Shadow, era lo qu les hacía este daño. Ahora sólo tengo que eliminarla...por favor, repetid conmigo.  
  
¡Sí! - respondió Makoto.  
  
¡OK! - aceptó Ai.  
  
Oscuridad eres, en nada te convertirás. Vuelve a la nada, de donde vienes, desaparece de este mundo, para no volver jamás.  
  
¡Oscuridad eres, en nada te convertirás. Vuelve a la nada, de donde vienes, desaparece de este mundo, para no volver jamás! - repitieron Ai y Makoto. La oscuridad acumulada en el plato izquierdo de la balanza de Gemnismon desapareció, a la vez que, en otro lugar del digimundo, desaparecía un libro llamado Shadow 5.0, y aparecía un mensaje que decía "Shadow 5.0 fue eliminado correctamente. Se interrumpirán todos los procesos hechos por el mismo". La energía positiva acumulada en el plato derecho de la balanza, volvió a cada bestia sagrada. También, los tentáculos que ataban a Alice desaparecieron, así como la caja de cristal, aunque ella siguiese inconsciente. Por último, Shiuchon dijo:  
  
Ai, Mako-chan...gracias por todo.  
  
Shiuchon - sonrió Makoto desde el interior.  
  
¡De nada! - exclamó Ai. Gemnismon interrumpió diciendo:  
  
Hemos terminado nuestra misión. Volvamos a nuestra apariencia habitual.  
  
¡Sí! - asintieron a la vez Ai y Makoto. Gemnismon involucionó, y Ai, Makoto, e Impmon, vestidos de nuevo, se dirigieron llenos de entusiasmo a sus demás compañeros.  
  
En aquellos momentos, en el mundo real, todos los adultos celebraban  
la victoria de los tamers, en especial de Ai, Makoto y Gemnismon,  
sobre las bestias sagradas.  
  
El mundo digital vuelve a ser estable - anunció Rob McCoy, alegre -. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que sus hijos se fusionasen con Impmon, señores Kuraga - añadió.  
  
Siempre supe que nuestros hijos acabarían por hacer algo grande - sonrió el señor Kuraga.  
  
Sí, y pensar que por poco no los dejé ir al mundo digital...  
  
Ha sido una suerte que al final se lo permitiesen - sonrió el señor Wong. Entre tanto, Rob Mc Coy observaba con la cámara el panorama que había en el mundo digital. De repente, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, y exclamó:  
  
Mi...¡mi hija! - todos miraron la pantalla del ordenador. Reflejaba a una Alice tendida en el suelo, con un extraño fulgor negro rodeándola. Henry, ya consciente, se acercaba a ella para ver cómo estaba. El joven andaba con dificultad. Takato, al verlo, lo detuvo, y dijo algo. Henry miró con tristeza a la joven McCoy, y luego miró a Takato. Negó con la cabeza, y continuó caminando hacia ella. Cuando llegó, se arrodilló, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a despedir algunas lágrimas. Intentó cogerle una mano, pero el cuerpo de Alice despidió un rayo, que lanzó a Henry algo lejos. Takato corrió hacia él, para ver cómo estaba. Por suerte no le había ocurrido nada. Le ayudó finalmente a que volviese con los demás. El audio no llegaba del mundo digital al real, pero todos contemplaban la escena con cierta pena, pues no sólo Alice estaba inconsciente, sino que Rika también lo hacía. Esto fue lo que ocurrió en el mundo digital a continuación:  
  
Mierda... - decía Ryo, con la mano izquierda de Rika entre las suyas - no despierta...  
  
Ryo - comenzó Renamon, que ya llevaba consciente un rato - tranquilo, despertará, no tienes que preocuparte.  
  
Sí, pero...  
  
¡Eh, Ryo! - exclamó Kenta detrás de él - Marine Angemon podrá curarla.  
  
¿En serio?  
  
Sí, y también curará a los demás heridos, e incluso a las bestias sagradas.  
  
Está bien... - dijo, mientras Marine Angemon se acercaba a Rika. "Por favor, que se ponga bien" pensó el chico de ojos azules. Marine Angemon comenzó a despedir unas burbujitas en forma de corazón por su boca, que comenzaron a tocar a Rika. Ella, a los pocos segundos, abrió los ojos, y Ryo respiró aliviado, y sonrió. Marine Angemon también curó al resto de heridos, incluidas las bestias sagradas. Tras estas últimas, que se levantaban y que tenían el aspecto de haber acabado de salir de un largo trance (con razón) , Marine Angemon fue a curar a Alice...pero no pudo. Una intensa energía, seguramente oscura, se lo evitaba. Entre tanto, Ryo decía a Rika:  
  
Todo ha terminado, Ai y Makoto se fusionaron con Impmon en Gemnismon, y este destruyó al Shadow.  
  
Pero ¿cómo fue?  
  
Pues verás, fue...  
  
Y comenzó a contarle toda la historia a Rika. La cámara que  
conectaba el mundo digital con el real los enfocaba, sentados en el  
suelo, y Maoko y Miyuki observaban con sorpresa lo bien que  
parecían llevarse sus respectivos hijos. La abuela de Rika también  
los observaba con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras recordaba la vez  
que pilló a Rika besando a Ryo en plena calle. Estaba segura de que  
ya eran novios...pero no se lo diría a su hija, claro.  
Rika y Ryo estuvieron un tiempo hablando, hasta que Ryo tomó una  
mano a Rika, y dijo algo que probablemente fuese "¿Seguro que te  
encuentras bien?" Rika asintió y sonrió al chico. Este se aproximó  
a ella, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, y la tomó de la cintura  
con una mano, mientras le acariciaba la cara con otra. Maoko y  
Miyuki ya comenzaban a alucinar. Rika posó su mano en la nuca del  
chico, y lo acercó contra su cuerpo con una sonrisa. Ambos cerraron  
sus ojos, y aproximaron sus caras. Se comenzaron a besar  
apasionadamente.  
  
¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!? - exclamaron a la vez sus respectivos padres, con una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa, y tal vez enfado. La abuela de Rika intervino diciendo.  
  
Ay, será que Rika necesitaba el boca a boca, seguro.  
  
¡Este hijo mío es un aprovechado! - exclamó Maoko - Mi..Miyuki, hablaré con él muy seriamente de esto.  
  
¡No hace falta, Maoko! Seguramente se hayan hecho novios mientras estaban en el mundo digital. La verdad es que me alegro - sonrió ella.  
  
Oh, bueno. Sí, mientras no la sobe... - volvieron a mirar, y se toparon con lo siguiente: Ryo había introducido la mano con la que anteriormente tenía a Rika agarrada por la cintura , por dentro de la camiseta de la joven, y le acariciaba la espalda, mientras que aumentaba la pasión del momento. Maoko gritó:  
  
¡¡¡¡Será cerdo!!! ¡¡¡¡Le está metiendo mano!!!!  
  
Seguro que es que a la chica le picaba la espalda.- volvió a decir la abuela Nonaka.  
  
Mamá, no digas tonterías - le reprendió Miyuki - Maoko, tranquilízate, no pasa nada.  
  
Bueno, sí - suspiró él, aún con algo de rabia - podría ser peor... parece que ya paran - dijo Maoko, al ver como separaban sus rostros. Pero la cosa fue aún a peor para Maoko: lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Ryo y Rika se tumbaron en el suelo, y continuaron besándose.  
  
Seguro que es que la pobre Rika está can... - comenzó la abuela Nonaka. Maoko ya perdió los papeles:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO RYO, HACER ESO CON UNA POBRE CHIQUILLA DE 16 AÑOS!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡CERDO, PERVERTIDO...VA A VER!!!! - se abalanzó sobre la mesa del ordenador, sin que ninguna de las mujeres Nonaka pudiese detenerlo, encendió el micrófono, y gritó:  
  
¡¡¡¡RYO, MALDITO CERDO, SUELTA A ESA CHICA DE UNA VEEEEEZ!!!! - misteriosamente, el mensaje no sólo se oyó en el lugar en el que los tamers se encontraban, sino que también se oyó por todo el mundo digital. Al oír aquello, la pareja dejó de besarse súbitamente y se pusieron en pie.  
  
¿Has oído lo mismo que yo, Rika?  
  
No sé, sólo sé que alguien que, por cierto, parecía tu padre, te gritaba que me soltases de una vez.  
  
Sí... ¿no nos estarán viendo? - preguntó Ryo, con preocupación.  
  
Bah, no creo. - dijo Rika, aunque su tono de voz no pareciese decir lo mismo.  
  
Volviendo al mundo real:  
  
Maoko, tranquilo, son cosas de chicos jóvenes - decía Miyuki, tratando de calmar al señor Akiyama.  
  
Será...  
  
Mira el lado bueno - añadió la abuela Nonaka - Al menos la ha dejado en paz.  
  
Mmm...más le ha valido a ese maldito cer...  
  
Maoko - susurró Miyuki, - deja ya de estar enfadado con Ryo. Creo que el señor Mc Coy nos necesita.  
  
¿Qué? ¡Oh! Es verdad...su hija Alice...está...¿ya no está? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
La conexión ha finalizado - aclaró Tal Wong.  
  
Entre tanto, en el mundo digital (¡¡¡perdón por marearos con tanto  
cambio de mundo!!!) también estaban preocupados por Alice.  
  
¿Pero no se suponía - comenzó Henry. Todos ellos se encontraban con él - que si destruíamos el programa Shadow, Alice volvería a ser la misma?  
  
Mmm - comenzó Azulongmon, ya sin ningún resquicio de maldad en su corazón - debe ser que, aunque el programa haya sido eliminado, la maldad que este ha hecho no ha sido eliminada... Henry, nosotros nos encargaremos.  
  
Pero...  
  
Todo esto es nuestra culpa en el fondo... lo sentimos mucho.  
  
¡No, es culpa de Shadow! - exclamó Takato.  
  
Por suerte - comenzó Ryo - Shadow ya es historia. Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de que Alice vuelva a ser la misma de siempre.  
  
Puede que Shadow sea historia - comenzó Zuqhiaomon - después de todo, ha desaparecido de la biblioteca del digimundo. Pero recordad que el d-reaper sigue activo, que no fue destruido...  
  
Pero, hay algo que no acabo de entender - comenzó Takato -. Cuando vencimos al d-reaper la primera vez, no sólo era Shaggai quien lo sellaba, sino que además cayó en un agujero negro ¿no es cierto?  
  
Sí...pero a veces, sólo a veces, los agujeros negros terminan en un agujero blanco que vuelve a traer a la materia del agujero negro a la realidad. Es sólo una teoría, pero creo que, a parte de la destrucción de Shaggai, h a sido un agujero blanco en la red el que ha hecho que el d-reaper pueda volver a funcionar...y lo hará en cualquier momento. Después de todo, el primer paso para que pudiese ser ejecutado, era que Shadow funcionase. Aunque como ahora está destruido puede ocurrir que d-reaper no llegue a funcionar nunca. Por supuesto eso sería lo ideal.  
  
¿Y si d-reaper vuelve a la carga? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Habrá que destruirlo...pero esta vez para siempre - explicó Ebonwumon - De todos modos, eso ya no es vuestro problema. Suficiente habéis tenido con que os hayáis tenido que enfrentar a nosotras...si el d-reaper vuelve, le haremos frente nosotras solas. Y nos encargaremos de Alice también. Volved a vuestro mundo. Suficiente daño os hemos hecho ya, como para que encima os hagamos volver a luchar.  
  
Pero Alice...  
  
Henry - comenzó Azulongmon - sé que es difícil, pero confía en nosotras por favor.  
  
Está bien...  
  
¿Y cuándo podremos volver a casa? - inquirió Shiuchon.  
  
Pues bien, tenemos que hacer unos ajustes - comenzó Vaihumon - y también daros la copia auténtica del opening, así que...calculo que el veinte de julio. Lo sentimos, pero es que no s es imposible hacerlo antes.  
  
Vaihumon tiene razón - añadió Azulongmon. Todos dijeron que no importaba, que esperarían. Por último, Azulongmon añadió:  
  
Estos días podéis quedaros en nuestro castillo a dormir, comer y lo que queráis, como antes de que ocurriese esto. Y llevaremos a Alice a una habitación, para analizarla.  
  
¡Pero si ni siquiera podemos tocarla! -exclamó Henry, con tristeza.  
  
Nosotras sí que podemos.  
  
Efectivamente, así fue. Hicieron levitar a Alice con un rayo, y la  
llevaron hasta aquella habitación, donde reposaba sobre una cama...  
pero una vez más, algo raro comenzaba a ocurrir en la cabeza de  
Alice...otros tentáculos, aquella vez rojos, la ataban de la misma  
forma que los anteriores. La única diferencia fue que estos no se  
vieron materializados en el mundo real. ¿Qué ocurriría a continuación?  
  
Continuará...  
  
En fin, hemos llegado al final de otro nuevo capítulo de mi fict. ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? Cómo siempre, los comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc, podéis decírmelos en una review, o bien escribiéndome a mi mail. Prometo contestar.  
  
En el próximo capítulo, que por cierto, llevo mucho tiempo deseando escribir, se librará otro gran combate con dosis de sentimentalismo, y puede que alguna que otra metedura de pata. No os voy a decir el título, pero cualquier cosa que queráis saber sobre este próximo capítulo, pedídmela por mail o review. ¡Ah! Mi e-mail es lorien_88@hotmail.com.  
  
Ahora las respuestas a reviews  
  
Arwen:  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Me alegro mucho de que mi capítulo diez no te causase sopor, y no pasa nada porque no hayas puesto review desde el seis, tranquila. Espero que los capítulos once, doce y trece, también te gusten. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review, y sigue adelante con tras la muerte de la fuente, que no es ninguna mierda!!! ¡Y gracias también por subirme los fanficts a internet! Besos, Lorien 


	15. Capítulo 14: ¿Hay que desconectar al dre...

Capítulo 14: ¡Hay que desconectar el d-reaper! La batalla de Rika y Ryo.  
  
Pasó algún tiempecillo más, concretamente, nos situamos en el día 11 de julio, cuando, tras una apacible noche, todos se despertaban para disfrutar de otro desayuno más en el área de las bestias sagradas. Todos se encontraban bastante bien...menos Henry, que seguía preocupado por Alice: la chica seguía dormida, y no parecía que fuese a despertar. Henry deseaba tomar su mano, y acariciarla hasta que despertase, pero no podía acercarse a ella sin que una energía oscura frenase su avance hasta acabar con dicha acción (con el avance).  
  
Esa misma mañana, en la que se seguía respirando incertidumbre por el futuro de Alice, Rika y Ryo salieron a dar una vuelta, porque como cualquier pareja, necesitaban una cierta intimidad. Al tiempo, cuando ya llevaban una hora paseando, Rika propuso:  
  
¿Podemos sentarnos? Estoy cansada.  
  
¡Claro! - se dirigieron a la roca más cercana, y se sentaron sobre ella.  
  
Ay...Ryo.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo?  
  
¡No! Tan sólo me preguntaba... ¿cuándo acabará todo esto? La verdad es que no me hace ninguna gracia que nos vayamos de aquí sin que Alice vuelva en sí...me da pena, en especial por Henry, que pasa noche y día junto a ella.  
  
Lo de Henry es amor verdadero, y lo demás son tonterías.  
  
¿Y lo nuestro? ¿Qué harías si a mí me pasase como a Alice?  
  
Para empezar, cagarme en todo lo que se menea, para seguir, intentar todo para recuperarte, y si tras ello no he conseguido nada, hacer como Henry, pasar contigo día y noche, pidiendo un milagro.  
  
O sea - sonrió Rika - que tú también me quieres de verdad.  
  
Pues claro que sí - sonrió Ryo tiernamente - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías tú?  
  
Pues lo mismo, o incluso más. Sin dudarlo ni un instante.  
  
Cómo me alegro... - se volvieron a sonreír. Rika dijo:  
  
Oye ¿qué hora es ya?  
  
La una y cuarto.  
  
¿No deberíamos volver ya? Pronto servirán la comida.  
  
Sí tienes razón - contestó Ryo levantándose. Tras ello ayudó a Rika a levantarse, y comenzaron a caminar. Rika se giró un instante a contemplar el paisaje, pero... vio algo más. Dos o tres burbujitas rosáceas flotaban en el aire. Rika se quedó blanca (sí, más aún) y dijo a Ryo:  
  
O estoy paranoica, o he visto burbujitas del d-reaper. Mira detrás de nosotros.  
  
¿Qué? - Ryo también se giró, pero las burbujas habían desaparecido - Mmm...creo que debes estar paranoica. Será que tienes hambre ¿no crees?  
  
Eso espero... - volvieron a caminar. Ryo exclamó de repente:  
  
¡Ah! Se me ha olvidado decirte una cosa.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
¿Te gustaría que esta noche, en vez de dormir en el área de las bestias, salgamos de ella, y acampemos?  
  
Mmm...interesante idea, de acuerdo. Pero deberíamos llevar con nosotros a Renamon y Cyberdramon, por si pasa algo.  
  
De acuerdo, Rika.  
  
Je, y no ronques muy alto - añadió, en tono de burla.  
  
¡Está bien! - rió el apuesto muchacho. Se agarraron de la mano, y prosiguieron su camino.  
  
En aquellos momentos, Henry continuaba estando como había estado  
aquellos días: junto al cuerpo de Alice. El chico estaba ensimismado  
observándola, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, todo su corazón, y toda  
su alma, que la chica despertase, porque quería compartir con ella el  
resto de sus días. Henry continuaba ensimismado con aquellos  
pensamientos, cuando de repente le pareció ver algo:  
  
¿Se ha movido? - pensó. Le había parecido ver a Alice mover su brazo derecho hacia él. Pero al no seguir viéndola en movimiento, añadió, en medio de un suspiro - Habrán sido imaginaciones mías.  
  
Y así continuó, a su lado, como los anteriores días.  
  
La noche de aquel día, transcurrió tranquilamente. Tal y como habían  
acordado Rika, Ryo y sus digimons, salieron a acampar fuera del área  
de las bestias sagradas, donde también pasaron una tranquila noche  
(bueno, algo de miedo ya daba, porque con los ronquidos de Ryo...).  
  
Al día siguiente, aquellos que se encontraban en el castillo de las  
bestias sagradas, tomaron un buen desayuno. Tras él, Takato arrastró a  
Henry para que fuese a dar un paseo con él, dado que el chico no había  
salido en días.  
  
Media hora y volvemos ¿eh?  
  
Henry, no puede ser que estés así todo el tiempo... sé que quieres a Alice mucho, pero también tienes que cuidarte un poco a ti mismo... ¿tres cuartos de hora?  
  
Mmm... está bien, Takato.  
  
Estaban ya a punto de salir del castillo cuando Takato abrió la  
puerta... entonces ambos lo vieron. Vieron cómo sus más terribles  
pesadillas se hacían realidad: una enorme mancha rosácea rodeaba todo  
el castillo de las bestias sagradas, separándose un centímetro o dos  
de la puerta, y también se extendía hacia el resto del mundo digital.  
Las dudas de Takato de si aquella mancha también destruiría lo que  
tocase, se vieron disipadas cuando se le cayó una carta de aumento de  
velocidad en la mancha, y desapareció. El joven Matsuki y Henry  
echaron a correr, había que avisar a las bestias sagradas: aquello no  
podía quedar así. Era el regreso del d-reaper.  
  
Entre tanto, Rika y Ryo desayunaban unos bollos y un vaso de leche que  
les había proporcionado Azulongmon, al saber que pasarían la noche  
fuera. Los dos jóvenes en la compañía de sus digimons, desayunaban  
pacíficamente y ajenos a lo que ocurría en otro lugar...  
  
¿Dormiste bien, Rika? - inquirió Ryo.  
  
Sí, por suerte, mi sistema nervioso ya no detecta tus ronquidos.  
  
Entonces ¿cómo sabes que he roncado?  
  
Porque mi sistema nervioso - comenzó Renamon - SÍ que los nota.  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó Ryo pasándose la mano por la nuca - Perdona Renamon, perdona...  
  
No hace falta que te preocupes, Ryo.  
  
Oh, pues gracias entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy, Rika? ¿Volvemos para comer, o no?  
  
Mejor que sí, porque no tenemos más comida. Además, debemos de estar ahí por si ocurre algo, o por si Alice recobra el conocimiento. La verdad, no sé si ha sido del todo buena idea acampar esta noche...  
  
Mmm... ya... - dijo Ryo. Su Yamaki 2006 comenzó a pitar insistentemente. Ryo lo sacó de un bolsillo de la mochila, y vio que se trataba de un nuevo mensaje.  
  
Rika, tenemos mensaje.  
  
Voy - la joven se sentó junto al chico, y Ryo comenzó a leer el mensaje en alto:  
  
"Emergencia: el d-reaper se ha desarrollado esta noche, cubriendo todo el castillo, sin dejarnos ninguna posibilidad de salir para enfrentarnos, y aunque quisiéramos, Calumon no está. No tardará en ocupar también más parte del digimundo. Haced lo que os digo a continuación: id a la biblioteca del digimundo el único lugar que no puede ser ocupado por el d-reaper (Renamon ya sabe donde está), y destruid el libro cuyo título es d-reaper. Luego, pulsad donde pone (en el ordenador) crear nuevo libro, y os mostrará una lista de libros a crear, en la que sólo está el titulado Shaggai deluxe vs. 6.5. Este Shaggai repondrá el equilibrio del digimundo, eliminando cualquier resquicio de programa maligno. Yamaki lo ha instalado en el digimundo, gracias a que Jen se lo ha dicho por un mensaje. La contraseña del ordenador es Shibumi 0101. Suerte, y daos prisa, por favor. El futuro está en vuestras manos"  
  
Ryo... es terrible, tenemos que darnos prisa.  
  
Sí, Rika. - asintió el chico. De repente, oyeron un crujido detrás suya... era un árbol al caer. Pero no era sólo eso. Detrás suya, había... - ¡Oh, no! ¡Es un agente del d-reaper!  
  
Te equivocas - dijo una voz femenina - soy el NÚCLEO del d-reaper.  
  
¿¡Qué!?  
  
¡Ryo, hay que vencerlo!  
  
Pero... ¿y la biblioteca? - se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, y dijo - Ya sé - tomó ambas manos de Rika, y le dijo - Id Renamon y tú a hacer lo de la biblioteca, yo detendré esto, me fusionaré con Cyberdramon.  
  
Pero... no puedes... necesitas a Calumon.  
  
Oh, mierda, es verdad - bufó Ryo.  
  
¿Me llamabais? - dijo una vocecilla a sus espaldas.  
  
¡Calumon! - exclamaron a la vez Ryo y Rika.  
  
Calumon oyó que ibais a pasar la noche fuera, y como le pareció divertido, vino... pero ¿qué pasa ahora, calú?  
  
Calumon - dijo Ryo con decisión - tienes que darme tu fuerza para que pueda evolucionar en Justimon, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
¡Sí, calú!  
  
Rika - comenzó Ryo - Ve con Renamon, date prisa. Estaremos bien.  
  
Ryo... pero me da miedo que pueda pasarte algo...  
  
Eso no va a ocurrir - sonrió el joven, guiñando un ojo. La chica pelirroja sonrió y dijo:  
  
Siempre tan temerario... nunca cambiarás... - lo besó brevemente en los labios, y finalizó diciendo - Nos daremos prisa, para que no te hernies demasiado. ¿Vale?  
  
¡Claro! ¡Suerte!  
  
¡Lo mismo digo! - se sonrieron por última vez, y cada uno se alejó con su digimon hacia su objetivo. Ryo hacia el núcleo del d-reaper, y Rika hacia la biblioteca del digimundo. Calumon proyectó su potente luz en Ryo y Cyberdramon. Así, se fusionaron en Justimon. Este, extendió su brazo, y comenzó a correr hacia el enemigo.  
  
Rika dice que ella y Renamon se encargarán de la biblioteca - comenzó Jen - porque Ryo está luchando como Justimon contra el núcleo del d-reaper. Calumon estaba con ellos.  
  
Espero que tengan suerte, y que todo esto acabe cuanto antes - contestó Azulongmon - ¿dónde está Henry?  
  
Ha regresado junto a Alice. - contestó Takato.  
  
Bueno, mientras no salga del castillo, no corre peligro alguno. Sólo espero que Rika y Ryo lo logren.  
  
Rika y Renamon corrían sin parar, a una velocidad sólo superada por  
sus ganas de que todo volviese a ser como era. El viento golpeaba en  
sus caras, restando algo de velocidad a Renamon, y desordenando el  
pelo de la chica. Ella, a pesar de su decisión, estaba preocupadísima  
por cómo le estaría yendo a Ryo, y deseaba estar con él para  
ayudarlo... pero no siempre podía ser así. Como en aquella ocasión,  
ella y Renamon tenían que trabajar juntas, por el bien de todos. En  
aquella ocasión, Rika no podría estar junto a Ryo... pero sabía que,  
aun así, lo estaba ayudando, y eso era lo único que la consolaba.  
  
Entre tanto Justimon ya había destruido a todos los agentes del d-  
reaper que lanzaba su núcleo contra él. A pesar del cansancio, debía  
seguir adelante. El núcleo del d-reaper proclamó:  
  
Has devuelto a la nada a estos agentes... ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, y no será fácil. Te devolveré a la nada a ti, simple humano, organismo de pensamiento ilógico. Y contigo, devolveré a la nada a este mundo.  
  
Eso es lo que tú te... - en aquel momento, el núcleo del d-reaper, que se había vuelto más poderoso con los años, lanzó un rayo enorme a Justimon, que hizo que su cuerpo impactara contra un árbol y lo rompiera. Tras ello, Justimon cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas... aunque aún así intentaba levantarse.  
  
No... lo logr... ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! - Justimon profirió un grito de dolor. El d- reaper lo había estrujado con uno de sus ganchos, tras lo que lo volvió a lanzar. Y aquella vez, no se levantó.  
  
Rika seguía corriendo junto a Renamon, y su pelo seguía  
desordenándose. De repente, algo perforó sus oídos. Era un grito, un  
grito de dolor... de Ryo. La sobresaltó de tal manera que tuvo que  
pararse para recuperar el aliento.  
  
Rika ¿estás bien?  
  
Lo he oído... Renamon... - musitó Rika, apretándose el pecho.  
  
¿Qué has oído, Rika?  
  
A Ryo... era un grito... ¡le está ocurriendo algo terrible! - gritó finalmente.  
  
Rika... no te habrás equiv...  
  
No. Le está pasando algo horrible... Renamon... necesito ir con él. ¡Necesito saber si está bien!  
  
Rika... - comenzó Renamon, mientras la joven comenzaba a llorar - Rika, ve con él. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.  
  
Re...na...mon... ¿podrás?  
  
Sí.  
  
Gracias... ¡muchas gracias Renamon! -sonrió ella entre sus lágrimas.  
  
De nada, Rika - sonrió la digimon. Rika volvió a correr, tomando el camino por donde había ido... y deseando con todo su corazón que Ryo siguiese vivo.  
  
Entre tanto, el núcleo del d-reaper ya no atacaba a Justimon (que por  
cierto, había involucionado en Ryo y Monodramon), lo había dejado  
apartado a un lado, y había comenzado a extender el resto del d-reaper  
por el mundo digital.  
  
Ryo y Monodramon no se movían, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Calumon,  
entre tanto, sólo pululaba a su alrededor, con una mirada extrañamente  
triste.  
  
Entonces, llegó Rika, y vio todo el panorama.  
  
¡¡¡RYO!!! - exclamó. Sus peores temores parecían estar confirmados. Se acercó a Ryo, y lo zarandeó para ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo hacía. El núcleo del d-reaper dijo:  
  
No te molestes, no volverá... ha regresado a la nada... y dentro de poco tú también lo harás.  
  
¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE **** QUE NO SIENTE RESPETO NI POR LOS SERES VIVOS, NI POR LA NATURALEZA, NI POR NADA!!! ¡¡¡EL ÚNICO QUE DEBE VOLVER A LA NADA ERES TÚ, ASQUEROSO CAB...  
  
Tú lógica de pensamiento también es absurda... tengo cosas que hacer, niñata, pero luego volveré a acabar también contigo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE TÚ TE CREES, NOSOTROS VAMOS A ACABAR CONTIGO!!!!!!!! - volvió a gritar la joven, llena de odio.  
  
Rika... - musitó Monodramon, que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento - ese no es el tema ahora... tenemos que salvar a Ryo.  
  
Es verdad... - dijo Rika. Su voz se quebró con la última palabra, y volvió a llorar - pero ¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad? Ryo... - tomó su mano... y notó algo en el joven - Late... ¡su corazón aún late, está vivo! ¡Ryo, despierta, sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Eres fuerte, me lo has demostrado de siempre, por favor, vuelve! - esperó unos segundos... pero Ryo no despertaba. Rika, volvió a decir - Ryo... por favor... hazlo por nosotros... no quiero perderte ahora que estamos juntos, y que nos amamos más que a nada en el mundo... yo, Ryo... te quiero mucho - apretó más fuerte la mano del joven y gritó - ¡¡¡¡TE QUIERO, RYO AKIYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - tras aquello, Rika notó algo en su mano... Ryo también se la apretaba. Entreabrió los ojos, y sonrió. Luego dijo con dificultad:  
  
Al final acabaste volviendo...  
  
Ryo...  
  
Rika... - comenzó Calumon. Tenía una carta entre sus manitas. Rika aguzó la vista y vio cual era.  
  
La carta de... Cyberdramon... Ryo, esta es la carta que te regalé ¿verdad?  
  
Sí...  
  
Flash back (ver Cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku)  
  
¿Qué tienes que comprar, Ryo?  
  
Un sobre de ampliación para mi baraja. Dicen que en los nuevos sobres se encuentra la carta de Cyberdramon.  
  
Así que lo compras por eso... ¿eh?  
  
Exacto, quiero recordarle en carta, aunque sea.  
  
No va a hacer falta que te compres el sobre - dijo Rika, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Toma, me tocó ayer. La carta de Cyberdramon.  
  
Rika... - dijo Ryo, cogiendo la carta - muchas gracias...  
  
Prométeme que la guardarás siempre, y que no la utilizarás en combate.  
  
No pensaba hacerlo...¡muchas gracias Rika!  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Y he mantenido mi promesa - sonrió Ryo. Calumon dijo:  
  
Rika, creo que si pasas esto por el d-power, algo bueno pasará, calú...  
  
Calumon - comenzó Rika, cogiendo la carta - Ryo...  
  
Hazlo... por nosotros.  
  
¡Sí! - asintió la joven. La carta brilló, y se volvió de color verde, y con un corazón plateado en el centro. Rika sacó su d-power... y comenzó a deslizarla.  
  
Entre tanto, Renamon ya había llegado a la biblioteca del digimundo  
hace tiempo, pero no encontraba el libro del d-reaper.  
  
No hay manera... ¿y si ejecuto primero el Shaggai? Espero que ayude... - se dirigió al ordenador y realizó los pasos que eran necesarios para ejecutar a Shaggai. Finalmente, inició el programa. Justo en aquel momento, vio el libro del d-reaper, y fue a dirigirse a él... pero cayó inconsciente al suelo... notando una gran energía.  
  
Algo extraño había ocurrido... el lugar donde antes se encontraban  
Rika, Ryo y Monodramon, se había convertido en un lugar oscuro... pero  
a la vez cálido, y con una amplia aura azul que rodeaba a Rika y  
Ryo... ¿y Monodramon? ¿Qué había sido de él?  
  
Rika... - comenzó una voz. Era Ryo. Rika estaba tumbada en el suelo, al igual que Ryo, segundos antes. Abrió los ojos, y dijo:  
  
¿Dónde... estamos? Ryo ¿estás bien?  
  
Sí... y creo que nuestros digimons se han fusionado... con nosotros dentro.  
  
Eso significa que... ¡¡¡¡¡ARGGGGH, ESTOY EN BOLAS!!!!! - exclamó Rika, corriendo hacia la otra punta de la burbuja. Ryo dijo entre risas.  
  
No... pfff... no lo estás... jejeje... y yo tampoco. Mírate, tienes una ropa blanca, no transparente, claro, que te tapa tus partes nobles.  
  
¿Ein? - dijo Rika mirándose. Era verdad, tenía una especie de top y falda extra corta de color blanco mate.  
  
¿Ves? Y yo también, con esta especie de calzones.  
  
Ryo... - comenzó Rika. Seguidamente, se abalanzó sobre Ryo y lo abrazó fuertemente, a la vez que lo llenaba de besos.  
  
¡¡¡ESTÁS VIVOOO!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ BIEN!!!  
  
En realidad, no. Es todo una ilusión.  
  
¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
¡Es broma, estoy perfectamente Rika!  
  
¡No bromees con esas cosas!  
  
Vaaale... bueno, habrá que ocuparse del d-reaper, digo yo ¿no?  
  
Sí... ¡a por él!  
  
¡Sí! - ambos se quedaron en posición de ataque unos segundos, tras los cuales Ryo dijo - Oye... ¿cómo coño se lucha con esto?  
  
¡Argh, es verdad! - exclamó también Rika.  
  
Ryo, Rika - dijo una voz.  
  
¿Cyby? - dijo Ryo.  
  
Eh... sí. ¿Veis al enemigo?  
  
¡Leñe, si es verdad! - exclamó Ryo. Otra voz añadió:  
  
Vosotros moveos, nuestros cuerpos fusionados serán los que ataquen - continuó otra voz.  
  
¿Renamon?  
  
Sí... bueno, mi espíritu más bien, Rika.  
  
¿Qué has hecho en la biblioteca?  
  
Creé a Shaggai, con lo cual tenemos su apoyo.  
  
¿Y el libro de d-reaper?  
  
Cuando llegué a él, me desmayé, y mi espíritu llegó hasta aquí.  
  
Oh...  
  
¡Basta de cháchara! - exclamó Ryo - ¡Luchemos!  
  
Mmm... vuelves a ser el de siempre... - sonrió Rika, observándolo. Luego dijo - ¡Luchemos! - comenzaron a correr hacia el d-reaper, y a atacar, sin saber cómo exactamente. Por primera vez en aquel día, algo iba bien. El ataque de aquel digimon mezcla de los digimon de Rika y Ryo, hacía ataques que mezclaban la fuerza bruta con la magia, y la invocación de espíritus. Continuaron luchando, y debilitando al d-reaper cada vez más... pero debilitándose también ellos. Finalmente, pararon en seco, y se arrodillaron. Necesitaban tomar un respiro.  
  
¡Eso os costará la vida! - exclamó el d-reaper, lanzando el ataque que, anteriormente le había costado la derrota a Justimon... pero aquel ataque desapareció en el aire, en medio de un agujero en el espacio. Ese mismo agujero fue el que tragó al núcleo del d-reaper justo en ese mismo instante, derrotándolo ya por siempre, sin ninguna posibilidad de que vuelva (en serio, no va a volver nunca, y si se me ocurre alguna vez que vuelva, quitadme esos pensamientos de mi mente, por favor). Rika, Ryo, y el digimon en el que se encontraban sonrieron ampliamente. Tras ello, el digimon involucionó en Rika, Ryo y Cyberdramon, y el espíritu de Renamon volvió a su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo Renamon, fue destruir el libro del d-reaper, eliminando así toda su invasión (el agujero negro sólo había tragado el núcleo). Finalmente, un mensaje en pantalla apareció. En él ponía: "d-reaper ha sido totalmente eliminado de forma correcta". (En serio, no va a volver nunca) Renamon apagó el ordenador, y volvió con los demás, que estaban como nunca de contentos.  
  
En aquellos momentos, en el castillo de las bestias sagradas, todos  
celebraban el triunfo DEFINITIVO sobre el d-reaper. Hasta Henry, que  
estaba con Alice se había puesto contento. Henry dijo:  
  
Alice... d-reaper ha sido destruido. - sonrió, para él era como si la joven pudiera escucharlo. Pasaron unos segundos y... de repente se movió, y abrió los ojos... había despertado... aunque no parecía la misma de siempre.  
  
¡Alice, has despertado! - exclamó Henry. La chica se levantó, y de su espalda salieron un par de alas negras.  
  
¿Qué demonios ocurre? Alice... ¿qué te pasa? - comenzó el chico Wong con temor.  
  
Quita de ahí - dijo Alice, con desprecio. Tiró a Henry al suelo de un mandoble. El chico se quedó observándola con terror mientras ella se alejaba.  
  
En qué... ¿en qué se ha convertido?  
  
Fin del capítulo.  
  
Por razones que desconozco, en su momento este fragmento del capítulo  
10 no apareció en su día. Así que, aunque tarde, aprovecho para  
ponerlo aquí:  
  
(no sé si os acordaréis, pero es el mensaje que le mandó la madre de  
Rika a Rika la misma noche que llegan al área de las bestias sagradas)  
  
Hola, Rika. Soy tu madre. Te escribo para ver qué tal estás, y para  
contarte algo que te alegrará el día. Por cierto, puedo escribirte  
porque el señor Yamaki me ha prestado su maquinita hoy para  
hacerlo.  
Bueno, a lo que iba. Han juzgado a tu padre por lo que ocurrió. Al  
principio pensábamos (Maoko y yo) que iba a salir indemne, porque  
había falta de pruebas. Pero no ha sido así. Va a estar en la  
cárcel tan sólo unos cuantos meses, pero aparte tendrá que pagar  
una enorme multa, y le han puesto una orden de alejamiento de  
nosotras. Genial ¿no? No habría sido posible de no haber estado ahí  
Maoko, apoyándome y dándome confianza para enfrentarme a mi antiguo  
marido. Es un buen hombre.  
¡Pásatelo bien, y saluda a Ryo!  
¡Adiós, besos!  
  
Bueno, esto es. Si tenéis alguna duda, "mailadme". Ahora os dejo con  
el típico rollo de fin de capítulo.  
  
¡Hola! Este es otro de los capítulos que llevaba tiempo deseando  
escribir... aunque al final no me ha quedado tan bien como quería,  
pero bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
  
Para los que estén deseando que la lucha se acabe de una vez, les diré  
que sólo queda un capítulo para que esto ocurra (aleluyas de fondo).  
Dentro de poco volveré al cachondeo...  
  
Como siempre, podéis poneros en contacto conmigo por e-mail a  
lorien_88@hotmail.com o bien escribiendo una review. Si tardo en  
contestar los mails o reviews, lo siento mucho, pero es que servidora  
no tiene internet en casa. Eso sí, los contestaré en cuanto pueda, no  
penséis que no quiero hablaros!!! ; )  
  
Ahora el avance del siguiente capítulo, que se titulará:  
  
Nada ha terminado: Alice contraataca. La batalla de Henry.  
  
Bueno, el título habla por si sólo. No obstante, os puedo decir que  
será un capítulo de constante tensión, y que Henry lo pasará bastante  
mal (pero no me matéis, por favor, que se solucionará, ok?). Será el  
fin de esta saga del fict, (la saga de Alice poseída, he decido  
llamarla así). La próxima saga tratará sobre cierto libro del  
digimundo... ¡intentad adivinarlo!  
  
Bueno, me despido de vosotros, pero... volveré...  
  
Lorien 


	16. Capítulo 15: Nada ha terminado Alice con...

Capítulo 15: nada ha terminado. Alice contraataca. La batalla de Henry.  
  
En qué... ¿en qué se ha convertido? - dijo Henry.  
  
En aquellos instantes era cuando Renamon llegaba a donde se  
encontraban Rika, Ryo y Cyberdramon. El panorama era mucho más  
distinto que tan sólo unos minutos antes. Ya no había una "preciosa" y  
enorme mancha rosácea que rodeaba todo.  
  
¡Renamon, lo hemos conseguido! - exclamó Rika, abrazándose a su compañera.  
  
Sí... me alegro mucho de que todo haya terminado de una vez por todas.  
  
¿Conseguiste encontrar y destruír el libro del d-reaper? - volvió a preguntar la jovencita.  
  
Sí, lo destruí justo antes de volver aquí con vosotros.  
  
¡Qué bien! - sonrió Rika.  
  
Renamon... - comenzó Cyberdramon.  
  
¿Sí?  
  
¿Crees que alguna otra vez volveremos a fusionarnos?  
  
Eso espero, fue una sensación impresionante el unir mi espíritu con tu cuerpo.  
  
Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo... ojalá vuelva a ocurrir.  
  
Sí, ojalá.  
  
A mí también me gustaría que nos volviésemos a fusionar - comenzó Ryo.  
  
¿Por qué? - inquirió Rika con curiosidad.  
  
¡No veas lo cómodos que eran esos calzones!  
  
No, si algo así tenía que ser - suspiró Rika. En aquel momento, un pip pip comenzó a sonar. Era el Yamaki 2006. Rika lo cogió y dijo:  
  
Seguramente sea para felicitarnos.  
  
Sí - sonrió Ryo.  
  
A ver qué dice - dijo Rika, abriendo el mensaje y comenzando a leerlo para todos - "Muchas gracias por haber destruido el d-reaper, os felicitamos por ello, pero ahora tenemos un problema mucho más gordo: a Alice ha despertado, y está muy extraña. Al principio, sólo le habían salido alas en la espalda, pero ahora es peor aún: está rodeada por un halo negro, y no deja de decir cosas raras. Suponemos que está poseída. ¡Por favor, venid antes de que sea tarde, y empiece a atacarnos!  
  
Genial - suspiró Ryo - salimos del fuego para entrar en las malditas brasas.  
  
Ryo, ahora no es hora de decir frases hechas, tenemos que volver para ayudarlos con Alice.  
  
Sí, tienes razón. Cyby, Rennie, Cali.  
  
¿Cali? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Sí, Calumon. Ha estado todo el tiempo aquí... ¿no lo ves? - tras haber dicho aquello Ryo, Rika aguzó su vista, y vio a Calumon entre unas rocas. Lo cogió entre sus brazos y dijo:  
  
Pues es verdad... muchas gracias Calumon.  
  
No ha sido nada, calú...  
  
¡Volvamos! - exclamó Rika.  
  
¡Sí! - contestaron los demás.  
  
Takato - decía Henry en aquellos momentos, con suma preocupación - ¿Qué crees que le puede estar pasando?  
  
Ni idea, Henry... pero creo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ella.  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Henry, mirando a los ojos de una Alice que volaba con gesto amenazador - No, nunca. No pienso atacarla.  
  
¡Pero es la única forma de que vuelva en sí! Si la atacamos, lo que le esté haciendo ese daño será destruido.  
  
¡¿Y CÓMO SABES QUE ALICE NO SERÁ DESTRUIDA TAMBIÉN?! - gritó Henry.  
  
Hen...ry... - musitó Takato, sorprendido. Nunca había visto a su amigo actuar así.  
  
No pienso hacerlo.  
  
Bueno... vale...  
  
Lo único que pienso hacer, es proteger a los que caigan.  
  
De acuerdo... adiós, Henry. Voy a luchar - y Takato comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, con una cierta tristeza, y una gran preocupación por Henry "Esto que le está pasando a Alice, le está haciendo mucho daño a Henry. Le está volviendo... no sé, distinto. Espero que todo termine bien para que Henry vuelva a ser el mismo, y sea feliz junto a Alice, porque se lo merece más que nadie".  
  
Bestias sagradas - comenzó Alice, en aquel momento, aterrizando unos metros por delante de Henry. Azulongmon, Zuqhiaomon, Ebonwumon y Vaihumon, que también se encontraban en aquel megasalón del castillo (nota: el resto de los tamers también estaban ahí, vigilando a Alice) , se giraron y miraron hacia Alice.  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Alice? - contestó Azulongmon, tratando de mostrarse amable.  
  
Mi pacto era que si traía hasta aquí a todos los tamers, me daríais a Dobermon, pero ¿dónde está?  
  
Fue el d-reaper y no nosotros quienes hicieron aquello. No podemos devolverte a Dobermon, porque d-reaper ya no existe.  
  
Entonces acabaré con todos vosotros. D-reaper puede haber muerto, pero el poder que me ha dado, será vuestra perdición... y mi venganza - extendió sus brazos al frente, y una bola de luz se comenzó a formar entre ellos - ¡Rayo congelador oscuro! - lanzó cuatro rayos con aquellas bolas de luz. Se levantó una extraña neblina, y cuando se desvaneció, las cuatro bestias sagradas habían sido congeladas por el ataque de Alice.  
  
¡NO, LAS BESTIAS SAGRADAS NO! - exclamó Lopmon, aterrorizado.  
  
Mmm... ha sido pan comido. Ahora sólo faltáis vosotros...  
  
¡Eh, ya estamos aquí! -exclamó una voz jovial. Se trataba de Ryo, Rika, sus digimons, y Calumon.  
  
¡Chicos! ¡Calumon!  
  
¿Qué ha ocurrido? - dijo Rika, aproximándose a Takato.  
  
Alice se ha vuelto loca, está siendo controlada por poderes oscuros que dice que le dio el d-reaper cuando aún existía. ¡Ha congelado a las bestias sagradas!  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Ryo.  
  
Pero... si ellas no han podido hacer nada contra Alice ¿qué demonios podemos hacer nosotros? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Hay que intentar detenerla... pero no sé cómo - contestó Takato.  
  
¿Y Henry? - comenzó Ryo - ¿Cómo está Henry?  
  
No quiere luchar... dice que no quiere hacerle daño a Alice... va a proteger a los que no puedan seguir luchando, y a Ai y Makoto, cuyo digimon está agotado aún, por la fusión del otro día...  
  
Nosotros también los protegeremos - comenzó Rika.  
  
¿Qué? ¿No vais a luchar?  
  
Verás, Takato - comenzó Ryo - nuestros digimons han gastado demasiada energía luchando contra el d-reaper, y no pueden hacer nada más. Nos hemos dado cuenta porque no podían casi caminar.  
  
En ese caso - contestó Takato - lo mejor es que hagáis lo que habéis dicho... y proteged también a Henry, está muy mal.  
  
De acuerdo - sonrió Ryo.  
  
Sí - añadió Rika. Chocaron la mano con Takato, y junto a Cyberdramon y Renamon, fueron con Henry.  
  
Calumon ¿puedes darnos tu poder para evolucionar?  
  
Calumon está cansado... ¡pero hará lo que pueda! ¡Calú lú lúuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - una vez más despidió una enorme luz. La única fusión que resultó, fue la de Guilmon y Takato. Además, Leomon evolucionó a Saberleomon, Guardromon, lo hizo en Andromon, y contaban también con el apoyo de Antylamon, y Marine Angemon (Dios mío, qué crudo lo tienen). Tras ello, Calumon cayó rendido, y Rika lo recogió y lo llevó con los demás.  
  
¡Chicos! - comenzó Takato desde el interior de Gallantmon - ¡Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos, pero tratando de no destruír a Alice!  
  
¡De acuerdo, Takato! - exclamó Jen, que se había subido a lomos de Saberleomon.  
  
¡Haremos lo que podamos! - exclamó Shiuchon, que estaba con Henry y los demás. Aún así tenía su d-power y unas cuantas cartas para aumentar la fuerza de su digimon.  
  
¡Si luchamos juntos, podemos vencer! - exclamó Kazu.  
  
¡Nuestra unión nos llevará a la victoria! - exclamó también Kenta.  
  
¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - rió Alice sádicamente - No podéis hacer nada contra mí, ni siquiera podéis tocarme, y la mayoría de vuestros ataques, se basan en el contacto físico. No podréis hacerme nada.  
  
Es verdad - comenzó Jen, recordando que la última vez que Saberleomon luchó, no hizo ningún ataque que no fuera físico.  
  
Jen - comenzó Takato - retírate con los demás entonces...  
  
¡No, tal vez pueda ayudar! - sonrió la chica.  
  
¡No lo creo! - exclamó Alice - ¡Rayo congelador oscuro! - el rayo alcanzó a Jen y a Saberleomon, y también los congeló.  
  
¡¡¡NOOOOO, JEEEEEEN!!! - gritó Takato - Mierda... ¡¡¡ALICE, ACABAS DE CONVERTIR ESTO EN ALGO PERSONAL!!! - exclamó Takato, lleno de ira. Extendió su escudo, en el que las lucecitas se fueron encendiendo - ¡¡¡ELISEA FINAAAAL!!!  
  
¡¡¡AHHH!!! - gritó Alice. El ataque la había alcanzado. Cayó al suelo.  
  
¡Alice! - exclamó Henry, desde su posición. Intento correr hacia ella, pero Ryo lo agarró por la camiseta, deteniéndolo.  
  
Ni se te ocurra, Henry, esa Alice no es Alice.  
  
Ryo... pero... - comenzó a sollozar. Ryo lo rodeó con el brazo y le dijo:  
  
Sé lo mucho que la quieres, Henry, porque yo siento lo mismo por Rika, y sé que no quieres que le pase nada, pero...  
  
Con lo buena que era ella... siempre tan amable... y mira en qué la han convertido... ¡es injusto!  
  
Lo sé, Henry.  
  
¡Cómo vas a saberlo! ¡Tú no puedes saber qué es lo que siento, por mucho que digas!  
  
Claro que no sé lo que sientes... pero puedo entenderlo. Yo reaccionaría cómo tú, si estuviese en tu lugar, e igualmente seguro que tú tratarías de detenerme. Créeme, que te quedes aquí, es lo mejor. No la ayudes.  
  
¡Tengo que ayudarla! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Alice!  
  
A Alice sí... pero no a lo que la está controlando.  
  
¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?  
  
Quedarte aquí, a cuidar de Ai y Makoto.  
  
Bueno... está bien... al menos de momento - en aquel momento, Alice abrió de nuevo los ojos, y reemprendió el vuelo - ¡Ah! ¡Ah despertado!  
  
¿Qué? - exclamó Ryo.  
  
Bah - dijo Alice - un simple rayito no acabaría conmigo ni en mil años ¿es todo lo que tienes?  
  
No... mierda...  
  
Por tu expresión, intuyo que sí. En fin, habrá que congelarte: no eres rival ¡rayo congelador!  
  
¡¡¡NUNCAAA!!! - exclamaron Kazu, Kenta y Andromon interponiéndose entre el rayo y Takato. El rayo los alcanzó, y resultaron congelados también. Marine Angemon voló con Ryo y los demás, asustado.  
  
¡Kazu, Kenta, Andromon! - exclamó Takato.  
  
Qué guay, tres pájaros de un tiro - sonrió Alice.  
  
¡Ahora sí que acabaré contigo! - volvió a exclamar Takato - ¡Elisea Final! - volvió a lanzar su rayo... pero Alice lo esquivó y el rayo se estampó contra una pared.  
  
Nunca intentes usar la misma técnica dos veces contra mí... - dijo Alice, guiñando un ojo.  
  
¡Me da igual lo que digas! - exclamó Takato - ¡Guilmon, intentémoslo otra vez!  
  
Ta...ka... to... no puedo. Me he quedado sin energía.  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Takato. Justo después de ello, Gallantmon volvió a ser Guilmon y Takato. Alice entonces lanzó de nuevo su rayo, y entonces sí que acertó.  
  
¡¡¡TAKATO, NO!!! - exclamó Henry.  
  
Mierda, qué mal que no podamos luchar - bufó Ryo.  
  
Sí... - suspiró Rika  
  
¡Aún quedo yo! - exclamó Antylamon.  
  
Vaya, la liebre grande quiere enfrentarse a mí... veo que eres mega campeón, creo que eso no te servirá, es demasiado poco contra mí.  
  
No deberías tomarme a guasa ¿sabes? ¡Shiuchon, dame tu fuerza!  
  
¡Sí, Antylamon! - sacó una carta de su bolso, y la comenzó a deslizar - ¡Carta leída, dispositivo de la reina! ¡Aumento de poder!  
  
Me siento fuerte - dijo Antylamon. Saltó, dio una voltereta en el aire, y antes de caer al suelo lanzó su único ataque que no implicaba contacto físico (si alguien sabe cómo se llama, que me lo diga, sale en uno de los últimos capítulos, en el único en que Shiuchon pasa carta por su d-power). Alice lo esquivó magistralmente, y Antylamon volvió a repetir la operación. Lo intentó varias veces, tal vez demasiadas, dado que cuando ya iba por la octava o novena, tuvo que parar a coger aire. Intentó saltar una vez más, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, y cayó al suelo en el intento, antes de que pudiera atacar.  
  
¿Eso es todo? - dijo Alice con arrogancia.  
  
Ah... ah... - Antylamon respiraba con dificultad. Finalmente se sentó en el suelo. Alice bajó hasta donde se encontraba, dispuesta a hacer su ataque final.  
  
Bueno, prepárate para pasar frío - extendió sus manos, pero justo en aquel momento, Antylamon se levantó, saltó por encima de Alice para colocarse detrás suya y lanzó de nuevo su ataque. El ataque impactó contra Alice, y salió despedida. Justo después de lanzar Antylamon su ataque, involucionó en Lopmon. Shiuchon corrió a recogerlo.  
  
Lopmon ¿estás bien?  
  
Me encuentro perfectamente, tranquila.  
  
Al fin... la hemos derrotado. No parece moverse - sonrió Ryo.  
  
Claro, la hemos derrotado - comenzó Henry - ¡Pero no ha servido de nada, esto es peor aún que cuando estaba inconsciente! ¿No veis que nos hemos quedado sin montón de amigos? Y también sin Alice... - comenzó a llorar.  
  
Aún noooooooo - dijo una voz femenina. Se trataba de Alice que, aun con heridas, se levantaba, dispuesta a seguir atacando.  
  
¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Henry.  
  
Mierda - dijo Rika - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
Podéis rendiros... os dejaría marchar, y acabaría con la vida de las bestias.  
  
De eso nada, maja - dijo Ryo.  
  
Oh, pues entonces acabo con todos y ya está.  
  
¿Y si luchamos? - propuso Rika.  
  
Pero nadie más puede luchar - dijo Ryo.  
  
Sí, pero ¿y Hen... - comenzó Rika.  
  
Os dejo dos minutos para pensarlo - interrumpió Alice. Tras ello, echó a volar.  
  
Henry - comenzó Ryo.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Henry, creo que tienes que luchar.  
  
Lucha tú ¿no te fastidia?  
  
Ni yo ni Rika podemos, acabamos de volver de una batalla en la que por poco pierdo la vida... Rika fue quien me salvó...  
  
¿Y qué? No pienso atacar a Alice, a ella no.  
  
Verás, Henry, tú quieres mucho a Alice ¿no?  
  
Claro.  
  
Pues si Rika, que también me quiere mucho, me salvó la vida gracias a su amor ¿quién dice que tú no puedas salvar a Alice con el tuyo? Además, esa Alice no es la Alice que conocemos. Está llena de oscuridad, esa es la diferencia entre ambas.  
  
Ya sé que esa Alice no es Alice, pero... el daño físico que le haga a esta, afectará a la otra. Además ¿cómo demonios puedo quitarle su poder oscuro?  
  
Pues... - comenzó Ryo, ya sin saber qué decir.  
  
Henry, yo creo que sólo debes arriesgarte. Seguro que todo sale bien... además, en caso de que dañes a Alice, Marine Angemon podrá curarla - explicó Rika.  
  
Pero no sé si pod...  
  
Henry, hagámoslo - sonrió Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon... - comenzó Henry. Tras ello, se levantó y dijo - De acuerdo, lo intentaremos. ¡Por intentar no vamos a perder nada! ¡Calumon, haz un último esfuerzo, por favor! - el pequeño digimon blanco abrió sus ojitos, y comenzó a decir con dificultad.  
  
Cal... cal... ¡¡¡CALÚ LÚ LÚUUUUUU!!! - una vez más volvió a surgir una potente luz de la frente de Calumon. Para cuando los demás tamers pudieron ver algo, Henry ya había evolucionado junto a Terriermon en Mega Gargomon.  
  
Alice... - comenzó Henry - o lo que quiera que seas en estos momentos... ¡haré lo que pueda para destruír tu maldad, y salvarte!  
  
Venga, te espero... - sonrió la rubia con arrogancia.  
  
¡¡¡¡Estallido múltiple!!!! - exclamó Mega Gargomon. Varios misiles salieron de su pecho para impactarse en Alice. Ella consiguió esquivar muchos, pero la mayoría de ellos impactaron contra su blanco. Repitió el ataque varias veces, hasta que Alice tuvo que bajar al suelo porque no podía más.  
  
Ah... vaya... eres fuerte, Henry Wong... - dijo Alice, aterrizando en el suelo - Adelante, mátame si es eso lo que quieres... - miró a Henry directamente a los ojos. Seguían siendo de un precioso tono azul celeste.  
  
Qué... bonitos... - musitó Henry. Parecía estar hechizado de repente.  
  
¿No vas a matarme? Claro que entonces matarás también a Alice... ¿recuerdas esos ojos? ¿Esos preciosos ojos azules?  
  
Sí... entonces, si te mato a ti... la mato a ella...  
  
De todos modos, que no te quede ninguna duda para matarme... ni para matar a Alice... desde luego vaya chorrada de declaración. Más cursi y vomitiva no podía ser.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Como lo oyes... "tú me pareces un ángel caído del cielo, tu pelo es puro oro que resplandece aun sin darle la luz, tus palabras hacen que me sienta querido, y bien. Muy bien. Tu corazón es puro como el rocío del amanecer, y yo, lo único que quiero, es estar contigo... " ¡¡¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAAA!!! ¡Vaya tonterías! Pero bueno, supongo que no te creerías que Alice te quería ¿verdad?  
  
Yo... sí, la creí...  
  
¡¡¡Qué ingenuo!!! Increíble, eres muy tonto, Henry...  
  
¡Ah! - exclamó Ryo - ¡Henry, no hagas caso, te está mintiendo, intenta que te debilites mentalmente y no puedas luchar!  
  
Ryo, no digas estupideces - dijo Alice - ¿Sabes, Henry? Él también es un mentiroso, todo el mundo que parece tenerte afecto, en realidad te tiene o asco o pena. Takato es tu amigo por pena. A Shiuchon le gustaría no ser tu hermana. Admite la realidad, Henry. NADIE TE QUIERE DE VERDAD. Y lo de Alice ya es la bomba... ella te tiene tanto pena como asco... te besó, pero sólo para darse un gusto. Y llegaría a casarse contigo, sí... ¡sólo para quedarse con tu dinero!  
  
¿Qué? ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Toda mi vida es una es una farsa?  
  
¡¡¡HENRY, NO HAGAS CASO, TODOS TE TENEMOS MUCHO AFECTO!!! - exclamó Rika.  
  
Sí, venga, Rika Nonaka, tú eres la peor de todas... te haces pasar por amiga de Henry... cuando en realidad sólo quieres hacerle daño estando con Ryo. Aunque estarás fastidiada, ahora que se ha enamorado de Alice.  
  
¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA, FURCIA, VAS A VER!!! - dijo Rika, levantándose del sitio. Ryo la detuvo:  
  
Tú también no, por favor - sentó a Rika de nuevo en el suelo. Ella estaba roja de la ira.  
  
Alice - comenzó Henry - entonces... ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida?  
  
¿Tu vida? Ja... te casarás, sí, y tendrás un niño... pero tu mujer, que no será Alice, sino una chica morena y de ojos verdes, acabará contigo en cuanto nazca el niño. En lo laboral, serás un fracasado... tú vas a tener una vida nada buena...  
  
No puede ser posible - comenzó Henry - con lo bien que me iba todo... nadie me quiere... - en aquel momento, Mega Gargomon involucionó, dejando tanto a Henry como a Terriermon inermes.  
  
Vaya, vaya... al final lo logré - comenzó Alice - A ver, Henry, ¿qué hago yo ahora contigo?  
  
Haz lo que quieras, nada vale ya la pena - dijo Henry, con tristeza.  
  
Bueno... te mataré entonces... - preparó sus brazos para lanzar su fatídico ataque - por cierto, Henry, lo que he dicho... me vas a disculpar, pero era mentira.  
  
¿¡Qué!?  
  
Y ahora... ¡rayo con...  
  
¡Rayo sagrado! - algo impactó contra Alice. Era un rayo, que hizo que Alice cayera al suelo, paralizada. Rika y Ryo corrieron a retirar a Henry del campo de batalla. Entonces lo vieron, un milagro había ocurrido... era Dobermon. Se acercó a Alice y dijo:  
  
No está muerta, tranquilos...  
  
¿Y el espíritu que la posee? - inquirió Henry.  
  
De eso también me he encargado... vaya un panorama que tenemos... - añadió el digimon perro, observando a su alrededor.  
  
¿Cómo... ha hecho lo del espíritu? - preguntó Rika.  
  
El realidad, es gracias a Henry... a una cosa que también dijo en su declaración, y que Alice ha omitido a propósito... pero ahora no es momento para esas historias, hay que buscar la forma de curar a los demás, y hay que hacerlo rápido.  
  
Fin del capítulo. 


	17. Capitulo 16: El regreso de Dobermon, lle...

Capítulo 16: el regreso de Dobermon, llega el milagro. Regreso a nuestro mundo.  
  
Todos seguían muy pensativos. Henry, Terriermon y Dobermon observaban a Alice con preocupación. Dobermon, para romper el hielo, dijo:  
  
- Qué ¿tú eres su chico, verdad?  
  
- ¿Eh? - dijo Henry, enrojeciendo – bueno... sí... pero a la vez no...  
aún no estamos saliendo, pero más adelante supongo que sí... si todo  
se arregla, claro – finalizó, con un tono de voz algo triste.  
  
- Oh, tranquilo, todo va a ir bien... dentro de poco despertará, en  
cuanto la oscuridad abandone su corazón.  
  
- Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? – inquirió Henry, con  
curiosidad.  
  
- Verás, el ataque que he lanzado a Alice, no es un ataque normal,  
corriente, y moliente, sino un ataque que aprovecha el mínimo  
resquicio de luz de un cuerpo poseído por la maldad, para retornarlo a  
como era antes. Ahora bien, en alguien que es malvado por naturaleza,  
el ataque actuará como un ataque normal.  
  
- O sea, que sólo actúa sobre las almas modificadas ¿verdad? –  
inquirió Henry.  
  
- Sí... de eso se trata...  
  
- Y... sólo por curiosidad... ¿en dónde se encontraba su mínimo  
resquicio de luz?  
  
- Mmm... tú deberías saberlo, Henry. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien  
se lo dijo.  
  
- ¿Yo? – inquirió el chico, extrañado. Comenzó a pensar, y recordó  
algo:  
  
Flash back  
  
Henry: Si sus ojos eran un encanto lila...los tuyos unas turquesas  
brillantes bajo la luz más potente y bajo la oscuridad más profunda.  
  
Fin del flash back:  
  
- Sus ojos... ¿es por eso?  
  
- Exacto, Henry. A veces, son las palabras de los seres amados las que  
pueden salvar a las personas. La verdad es que yo sólo he hecho de  
intermediario. Si tú no hubieras dicho eso a Alice, no hubiese tenido  
remedio.  
  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Henry, agachando la cabeza, y poniéndose colorado,  
con una leve sonrisa de alegría. Luego de ello añadió – Pero,  
Dobermon, tu presencia habrá tenido algo que ver en todo esto ¿no?  
  
- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Ella deseaba verme, en lo más hondo de su  
corazón, por ello también ha podido volver a ser ella. Pero en  
realidad era a ti a quien más quería volver a verte.  
  
- Ah... y ahora ¿volverá a ser la misma de siempre?  
  
- Sí... es más, si miras en tu Yamaki 2006, verás un indicador de  
progreso del corazón de Alice.  
  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Henry, sorprendido, mientras sacaba el Yamaki 2006 de  
su bolsillo.  
  
- Es una conexión con el ordenador de la biblioteca del digimundo. El  
del corazón de Alice, es el último resquicio de oscuridad del  
digimundo.  
  
- El último, no – dijo Ryo, con voz seria y a la vez triste.  
  
- ¿Qué? - inquirieron a la vez Rika, Henry y Dobermon.  
  
- ¿Ein? – inquirió Ryo. Su cara enrojeció, y dijo, con un leve  
nerviosismo - ¡Ah! Bueno, yo me refería a... a...a los digimons  
malvados que queden... por aquí.  
  
- Pero eso ya no es oscuridad, Ryo-kun – sonrió Rika, prendiéndose de  
su brazo.  
  
- Bueno, ya... – sonrió también Ryo. Henry suspiró y dijo:  
  
- Qué ganas tengo de que Alice despierte... me gustaría estar tan  
unido a ella como lo están Rika y Ryo, y eso que llevan poco tiempo  
juntos.  
  
- Mmm... ya – contestó Dobermon. No obstante, parecía algo preocupado.  
  
- ¡Ah – exclamó Henry, con una enorme sonrisa – ya ha terminado! ¡El  
indicador de progreso ha completado el proceso!  
  
- Alice despertará ahora, entonces – aclaró Dobermon.  
  
- Ah... – dijo Alice, abriendo los ojos – Henry... mi Dobermon...  
qué... ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Vuelvo a ser yo?  
  
- Sí, Alice – sonrió Henry. Fue a abrazar a Alice, pero esta lo detuvo  
y dijo:  
  
- Todo esto... nuestros amigos y las bestias sagradas congeladas... lo  
he hecho yo, ¿verdad?  
  
- No, Alice, no has sido tú – mintió Henry.  
  
- Sí que he sido, Henry... eres tan amable, que no sabes mentir –  
sonrió. Luego de ello dijo, observando su alrededor – Todo esto es  
horrible... sería mejor que os alejaseis de mí, antes de que os dé más  
problemas... he sido una auténtica estúpida, y una egoísta... no  
merezco seguir entre vosotros...  
  
- No digas esas cosas, Alice – dijo Rika – todos cometemos errores.  
  
- Claro – contestó Alice – claro que todos cometemos errores... – en  
aquel punto sollozó, y continuó diciendo con la voz quebrada - pero  
seguro que ninguno de vosotros ha cometido el error de llevar a sus  
amigos a una trampa segura, y luego atacarlos y congelarlos... ¡y todo  
por puro egoísmo! - comenzó a llorar – Lo que he hecho no tiene  
perdón... nunca lo tendrá... porque es algo horrible.  
  
- Alice – dijo Henry – no pasa nada. Mira, seguro que podemos curar a  
los demás... además, cuando hiciste aquellas cosas, no eras tú, sino  
la oscuridad que te controlaba.  
  
- ¡¿Pero y cuándo os traje hasta aquí?! Entonces no estaba controlada,  
cumplía órdenes... además, debí haberme opuesto más a los poderes de  
la oscuridad. ¡No debí haberme dejado tomar con tanta facilidad! ¡Sólo  
soy una estúpida, no valgo absolutamente nada! ¡No soy útil en este  
mundo! – exclamó la chica, entre lágrimas. Ryo se acercó y dijo:  
  
- No vale la pena lamentarse. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es seguir  
tu vida... tiempo atrás, un amigo mío le hizo mucho daño al mundo  
digital, y a su propio digimon. Llegó al punto de crear un digimon a  
base de muchos otros, e incluso al de tomar a un digimon de uno de sus  
futuros amigos para convertirlo a la oscuridad, y tener más poder.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de todo aquello, se arrepintió mucho, e incluso  
en otra ocasión, poco después, en la que el mundo estaba en peligro,  
quiso poner su vida en peligro para salvarlo y remediar lo que había  
hecho... pero ese no es ningún tipo de remedio. Hay que vivir con los  
errores, aceptarlos, e intentar no volver a cometerlos. Ahora, mi  
amigo es muy feliz con sus demás amigos, y es un joven muy amable,  
como tú, Alice. Tú también debes seguir adelante. Además, vuestros  
casos son muy parecidos, porque lo que hizo, lo hizo también  
controlado por la oscuridad. Aún así, él se sentía culpable.  
  
- Pero... aunque estuviese poseída por al oscuridad, nunca debí  
aceptar aquel pacto... entonces era yo misma.  
  
- Alice – comenzó a decir Henry – la oscuridad aprovecha los momentos  
de mayor vulnerabilidad para hacer pactos con sus víctimas. Tú estabas  
muy triste por Dobermon ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí... pero...  
  
- Entonces no pasa nada, podría habernos pasado a cualquiera, además  
tú tienes menos experiencia con la oscuridad, bueno, en aquel momento  
tenías menos experiencia... y ten en cuenta que además el Shadow, que  
era lo que controlaba a las bestias, te engañó, ¿recuerdas?  
  
- Sí... pero sigo creyendo que tengo culpa.  
  
- Pues créenos de una vez – dijo Rika – a menos que quieras que nos  
enfademos contigo – la chica pelirroja sonrió.  
  
- Además – comenzó Henry - , todos te queremos mucho, Alice... y yo  
te... amo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Aun después de todo lo que he hecho me sigues queriendo  
igual?  
  
- Nunca he dejado de quererte.  
  
- No miente – dijo Ryo – se pegaba día y noche junto a ti, esperando a  
que despertases, y no quería luchar contra ti para no hacerte daño.  
  
- Henry... es muy bonito eso que Ryo dice que has hecho... – abrazó  
fuertemente al joven, y le susurró al oído – te amo. – ambos jóvenes  
se separaron, y Alice dijo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios:  
  
- Tal vez os parezca una descarada, pero... ¿me perdonaríais todo lo  
que he hecho?  
  
- ¡Claro! – dijo Ryo. Shiuchon, Ai, Makoto y sus digimons sonrieron y  
asintieron.  
  
- Nunca niego una petición de una amiga – sonrió Rika.  
  
- Yo nunca te he guardado rencor alguno – finalizó Henry.  
  
- Gracias... ¡muchas gracias a todos! – exclamó Alice, sonriente.  
  
- Alice – comenzó Dobermon.  
  
- ¿Dobermon? Oh, Dobermon... – se levantó de donde se encontraba, y  
abrazó al digimon con fuerza y cariño.  
  
- Yo también me alegro de verte Alice... pero hay que hacer algo por  
todos los demás... tenemos que hallar la forma de curarlos.  
  
- ¿Eh? Oh, es verdad – su mirada y su cara se tornaron preocupadas, y  
dijo – Pero... ¿cómo?  
  
- Alice... hagas lo que hagas, ten fe... – le sugirió Henry.  
  
- Mmm – comenzó Ryo, pensativo – creo que ya lo tengo – sonrió –  
Henry, dale una carta.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Tú hazlo!  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó Rika – creo que ya sé por dónde vas...  
  
- Toma, Alice - dijo Henry.  
  
- Está b... – la carta comenzó a brillar - ¿Qué ocurre? – dejó de  
brillar, y se volvió blanca, y con una cruz roja en el centro.  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó Dobermon – claro, esa carta es la carta de curación.  
Alice, pásala por tu d-power. Con fe, lo conseguirás...  
  
- Pero... que yo sepa, esta carta funciona sólo si tu eres mi  
auténtico compañero ¿no, Dobermon?  
  
- Sí... pero tranquila, yo soy tu compañero digimon, sé que lo soy.  
  
- Está bien, Dobermon... entonces... – metió la mano en el bolsillo, y  
sacó su d–power negro. Introdujo la carta por la ranura, y comenzó a  
deslizarla - ¡Carta leída, accesorio X de curación! – terminó de pasar  
la carta. Inmediatamente después, Dobermon brilló, y regresó a su  
estado principiante: Cannimon. Era una especie de Dobermon en versión  
reducida, y de ojos enormes y vivos. Tras ello, todos los cuerpos,  
tanto de digimons como de tamers, también brillaron, y fueron  
descongelados. Volvieron a brillar una vez más, y todos se levantaron.  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió Takato - ¿Y Alice?  
  
- ¡Takato! –exclamó Henry, corriendo a abrazarlo – Todo se ha  
solucionado, Alice vuelve a ser ella.  
  
- Vaya, cómo me alegro, pero ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
- Está muy arrepentida por lo que ha hecho... ¿la vas a perdonar?  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! Ese tipo de cosas le podrían haber pasado a  
cualquiera de nosotros... por cierto ¿cómo nos hemos curado?  
  
- Le di una de mis cartas a Alice, y se transformó en una carta blanca  
con una cruz roja en el centro. Alice la deslizó por el d-power, y  
entonces fue cuando os curasteis todos. Además, ha aparecido Dobermon.  
  
- ¿Dobermon, dices?  
  
- Sí, y ha sido él el que en parte ha acabado con la maldad de Alice.  
  
- Vaya... ¿y cómo ha sido eso?  
  
- Pues, verás, fue...  
  
Y Henry comenzó a contarle a Takato cómo el corazón de Alice había  
vuelto a ser como era. Después, todos fueron a donde estaba Alice,  
para ver como se encontraba, y ella les pidió disculpas, y les  
preguntó que si se encontraban bien. Por suerte, fue así, y además  
todos perdonaron a Alice. Aquella noche, todos la durmieron de un  
tirón, y no se despertaron hasta la hora de comer del día siguiente,  
lo cual era bastante comprensible, dado que  
habían mantenido una larga serie de luchas muy duras.  
  
Finalmente, los días pasaron, y llegó el día en el que estaba fijada  
la DEFINITIVA fecha de regreso al mundo real. Se trataba del día  
veinte de julio del año 2006, que caía en jueves. Para variar, aquel  
día se respiraba una gran tranquilidad del ambiente. Todo volvía a  
estar bien: Henry sonreía como siempre, Ai le seguía tomando el pelo a  
Makoto, Rika y Ryo se metían el uno con el otro... y Alice se  
transformó en un miembro muy querido y aceptado por todos. Algunas  
conversaciones sobre ella, fueron estas:  
  
(Conversación de Kazu y Kenta)  
  
- Eh, mira Kazu, hay están Alice y Jen – dijo Kenta - ¡Hola, chicas!  
  
- ¡Hola! – sonrió Jen.  
  
- Hola, Kenta – sonrió también Alice. Ambas continuaron su camino.  
Kenta dijo:  
  
- Oye, pues no está nada mal la Mc Coy esta ¿eh?  
  
- Sí, está bastante bien hecha. Y tiene una cara muy bonita.  
  
- Lo único que no me gusta de ella es que, entre la piel tan pálida  
que tiene, y la ropa negra que se pone siempre, parece un zombi.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón. Si nos enteramos cuándo cumple los años, le  
regalamos algo de ropa de color vivo ¿vale?  
  
- Sí, o un tubo de bronceador.  
  
- No, mejor la ropa. El bronceado luego se quita, pero la ropa le  
seguirá sirviendo.  
  
- Ya... lo único malo, es que no sabemos su talla, y no creo que sea  
buena idea preguntárselo. Tal vez le siente mal.  
  
- Yo le hecho una cuarenta o treinta y ocho. Además, si te fijas de  
cuerpo se parece bastante a Rika, podemos preguntarle a ella su talla.  
  
- ¿A Rika? No, gracias: paso de lograr un viaje gratis, a Alaska,vía  
mandoble.  
  
- Je, pues tienes razón... de todos modos, si no le vale lo que le  
compremos, lo puede devolver.  
  
- Es verdad... no obstante, creo que sería mejor comprarle una  
camiseta, es más fácil acertar ¿no crees, Kazu?  
  
- Sí, es verdad... por cierto, a parte de estar bien ¿qué tal te cae  
Alice?  
  
- Bueno, es simpática, muy amable y humilde. Y no le guardo rencor por  
casi matarnos ¿y tú?  
  
- Sí, tienes razón – sonrió Kazu – yo tampoco le guardo rencor... eso  
sí, a veces me da un poco de miedo.  
  
- Da más miedo Rika que Alice.  
  
- ¿Decíais algo de mí? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se trataba de la  
mismísima Rika, e iba acompañada de Ryo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh, no nos mates!!! – exclamó Kenta.  
  
- ¡¡¡Somos demasiado jóvenes para morir!!! ¡¡¡Huyamos, Kenta!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Síii!!! – los dos jóvenes huyeron despavoridos del lugar.  
  
- ¬¬U... vaya par de críos – suspiró Rika.  
  
- Me ha parecido que hablaban de Alice... por cierto ¿tú que opinas de  
ella?  
  
(Conversación de Ryo y Rika)  
  
- ¿De ella en general? ¿O de ella para Henry? – dijo Rika, sentándose.  
  
- Las dos cosas. ¿Ha cambiado algo lo que tú crees desde que Alice  
volvió en sí? – añadió Ryo, sentándose también.  
  
- Sí... la verdad es que mi opinión sobre ella ha cambiado bastante.  
Ahora me cae mucho mejor, y me gustaría quedar alguna vez con ella  
para que hablemos, y tratemos de ser buenas amigas. Después de todo,  
Alice es una buena chica, y la veo muy bien para Henry. Pegan muy  
bien, son muy similares. Alice es muy buena y amable, como Jen, debe  
de ser por eso que se entienden tan bien.  
  
- Pero tú también te entiendes bien con ella, os lleváis muy bien ¿no?  
Y tú no eres tan amable como Alice.  
  
- Bueno, ya... ¿¡me estás llamando borde!?  
  
- ¡No, no! Te estoy llamando "no tan amable".  
  
- Eh, Ryo, no tienes por qué mentirme, sé de sobra que yo no soy  
precisamente un modelo de amabilidad.  
  
- ¿En serio puedo ser sincero?  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡¿Así que admites que piensas que soy borde? – dijo la chica,  
con cara de perro rabioso.  
  
- ¡Eh, oye, no te enfades! Además, tampoco eres tan borde.  
  
- Mmm... – continuó ella, con la misma cara. Ryo ante aquello decidió  
decir.  
  
- De todos modos ¿qué si lo fueses? A mí me gustas de todos modos así,  
tal y como eres.  
  
- ¿En serio? – sonrió Rika. Seguidamente se abrazó a Ryo – Muchas  
gracias.  
  
- De nada... – sonrió él, acariciando el pelo de la chica. Ella dijo,  
aún abrazada al joven.  
  
- Hay una cosa especialmente que me gusta hacer contigo.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
  
- Abrazarte. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero me encanta, me encanta sentir  
todo tu calor en mí, y que me rodees con tus brazos.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?  
  
- Sí... pero no lo vayas diciendo por ahí – concluyó ella, separándose  
de Ryo y apuntándole con un dedo.  
  
- ¡Tranquila, no desvelaré ese mohín de dulzura en tu corazón!  
  
- Je, eres realmente simpático, Ryo... por cierto, volviendo a Alice,  
¿qué opinas tú de ella?  
  
- Pues, a pesar de lo que nos ha hecho, no me cae mal. Me impresiona  
lo mucho que sabe sobre el digimundo, todo enseñado por su padre... es  
muy inteligente. Además, es gentil, y modesta, y bastante mona.  
  
- ¡¿BASTANTE QUÉ?!  
  
- ¡Perdona, perdona! Es que, las chicas por lo general sois guapas.  
Ella es de ese general, pero tú no. Tú estás en la élite de la  
belleza. Eres preciosa.  
  
- Mmm... gracias. La verdad, es que tú también eres un chico muy  
guapo... por cierto, me tienes que enseñar a salir de situaciones  
comprometidas con el mismo MORRO con el que tú lo haces.  
  
- ¡Je, je, je! – rió el atractivo joven – De acuerdo, haré lo que  
pueda... ¿damos un paseo?  
  
- ¡Claro! – se levantaron, y se dirigieron rumbo norte.  
  
Entre tanto, Henry y Alice se habían sentado en las escaleras del  
castillo, e iniciaban una conversación:  
  
- Henry – comenzó Alice - ¿de verdad crees que tiene perdón lo que os  
hice?  
  
- Deja de hablar ya de ese tema, Alice. No le des más vueltas, estás  
perdonada por todos, simplemente olvídate de ello. Como si no hubiera  
pasado.  
  
- Es difícil olvidar algo tan duro – contestó Alice, agachando la  
cabeza.  
  
- Eh, Alice – comenzó Henry, rodeándola con un brazo y sonriendo. Ella  
alzó la cabeza y Henry dijo – no te pongas triste, por favor. Soy tu  
amigo, y puedo ayudarte a olvidar todo.  
  
- Mi... amigo... gracias Henry. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo en  
todo.  
  
- De nada.  
  
- Por cierto, Henry...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Sobre lo de ser pareja... lo que acordamos de salir juntos cuando  
estuviésemos preparados los dos... verás, lo siento, pero aún no me  
siento preparada.  
  
- Tranquila, no tenías por qué estarlo aún.  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Bueno, la verdad es que por la parte sentimental, estoy  
prácticamente segura de que lo que quiero es estar contigo siempre...  
pero con todas las cosas que han pasado, tengo que reflexionar  
mucho... y no creo que sea el mejor momento para iniciar una relación.  
  
- De acuerdo... pero no reflexiones demasiado. No lo digo porque  
quiera acelerar las cosas, sino porque no quiero que te hagas daño a  
ti misma con lo ocurrido.  
  
- Está bien... tú siempre tan amable – sonrió Alice. Henry dijo:  
  
- Me encanta que sonrías de esa manera, entre esos hoyitos que se te  
forman, tus ojitos brillantes, y el resto de tu belleza, estás  
encantadora, pareces un angelito.  
  
- Ah, no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Alice, desviando la mirada, y  
sonriendo para sí.  
  
- Sí que lo es – finalizó Henry.  
  
Llegó la tarde, y con ella la hora del regreso al mundo real, que  
estaba prevista a las seis y media de la tarde. Tras la comida de  
aquel día, todos habían ido a los aposentos de las bestias sagradas,  
donde les entregaron la copia del opening. Una vez descargada,  
disfrutaron de sus últimos momentos en el mundo digital antes del  
regreso. Eran las seis y veinticinco cuando todos estaban listos para  
regresar.  
  
- En fin, chicos, - comenzó Azulongmon – qué puedo hacer mas que daros  
las gracias... habéis salvado este mundo.  
  
- Era nuestro deber – dijo Takato – después de todo, un entrenador  
tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.  
  
- Gracias, aun así – sonrió el digimon.  
  
- Sí – continuó Zuqhiaomon – muchas gracias a todos.  
  
- Habéis estado increíbles – sonrió Vaihumon.  
  
- Esperamos veros pronto – finalizó Ebonwumon.  
  
- ¡De nada! ¡Volveremos pronto! – exclamaron todos, a coro (misterios  
de la vida). Ya eran las seis y veintinueve, y todos extendieron sus d-  
power con la intención de volver al mundo real. Ryo iba agarrado a  
Rika, para pasar junto a su d-power, ya que con su d-arc podía  
producirse algún conflicto. Justo iban a accionar sus d-power cuando  
una nube de polvo se desató. Al principio era imposible ver nada, pero  
cuando pudieron hacerlo, vieron a algo que era rojo y dorado, parecía  
de metal, y tenía cabeza de ave y que podía (o no) ser un digimon.  
  
- He venido a por vosotros – dijo el ser.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo ¿qué os ha parecido?  
Cualquier comentario, duda o lo que sea sobre esta historia podéis  
dejármelo en una review (que agradeceré eternamente) o en un e-mail a  
mi dirección ¡Hasta la próxima! 


	18. Capítulo 17: El retorno de Grani y el dí...

Capítulo 17: el retorno de Grani y el día de la marina.  
  
- He venido a por vosotros – dijo el ser.  
  
Todos lo observaron, quitándose algunas motas de polvo de los  
ojos, que habían quedado incrustadas tras la pequeña tormenta de  
arena. Tras unos instantes, Takato abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:  
  
- ¡Grani! ¡Si eres tú!  
  
- Exacto – sonrió.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? – inquirió Rika - ¿No te habías fusionado  
con Gallantmon?  
  
- Claro, pero mi espíritu quedó en el aire, en busca de algún lugar en  
el que poder reencarnarse. Gracias a Reborku recuperé mi cuerpo, y me  
convertí en huevo del cual nací, hace apenas unos días.  
  
- ¡Eso es estupendo! – sonrió Jen – Reborku también me dio una  
alegría... – se retrasó unos metros, y se prendió del brazo de Leomon  
– Leomon también ha vuelto.  
  
- Vaya, me alegro – dijo el ave. Luego de ello, continuó diciendo –  
En fin, lo que os tenía que decir era otra cosa: me gustaría llevaros  
de vuelta a casa. Sé todo lo del programa Opening, y no digo que no  
sea fiable... pero para un viaje de vuelta, sería mejor que volvieseis  
en algo compuesto de datos, como yo.  
  
- Eso parece fiable – dijo Alice – pero ¿y la puerta? ¿Por dónde  
volveremos?  
  
- Por el mismo camino que seguiríais si viajaseis normalmente, y  
utilizando la misma puerta, solo que algo más lentamente... es lo  
mejor que podéis hacer, pero lo dejo a vuestra elección, claro está.  
No quiero obligaros a nada.  
  
- Una cosa más – comenzó Ryo – ahora que tienes forma de digimon ¿cómo  
demonios vamos a entrar en tu interior?  
  
- Como siempre: utilizando vuestros dispositivos digitales. Primero,  
para abrir la puerta, y luego para entrar en mí.  
  
- ¿Cabremos? – inquirió Henry – Somos más que la última vez.  
  
- Y más grandes... – añadió Rika.  
  
- Tranquilos, mis datos fueron mejorados en mi reencarnación... bueno  
¿montáis o no? – ante aquella cuestión, todos se miraron  
interrogativamente. Finalmente, como si se telepatía se tratase,  
dijeron a coro:  
  
- ¡Subiremos! – y alzaron sus brazos al aire. Tras ello, Ryo inquirió:  
  
- Hey, una pregunta ¿Por qué cojones en este tipo de situaciones  
siempre hacemos todo todos a la vez? – Rika lo agarró del brazo y  
dijo:  
  
- El efecto borrego, estoy segura – sonrió.  
  
Los tamers extendieron sus d-power (Ryo y Rika con el de ella) y  
accionaron el botón de abrir puerta. La puerta digital se abrió.  
Seguidamente, apuntaron con sus dispositivos a Grani, y de su panza  
surgió una pequeña rampa. Los tamers y sus digimons hicieron un último  
gesto de despedida, y se introdujeron en el interior de Grani, que era  
mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Sólo quedaba  
Cyberdramon en tierra, cuando Ryo dijo:  
  
- Venga, Cyby ¡arriba!  
  
- ¡Sí! – gruñó el digimon. Saltó de forma torpe, involucionó  
torpemente por el camino a Monodramon, y cayó a lo torpe,  
torplestando, digo, aplastando a todo el mundo, empezando por Ryo.  
Cuando se hubieron recuperado del golpe, Ryo reprendió a su digimon  
diciendo:  
  
- ¿No podías caer grácilmente, como los demás? – inquirió. Monodramon  
(desde ahora, Monni) le dirigió una mirada burlona y dijo:  
  
- ¿Llamas grácilmente a empotrarse contra el fondo de la "nave"?  
  
- ¡Monni! ¡Pero no digas esas cosas delante de Rika!  
  
- ¡Ja! – exclamó la aludida (¡áludidaaaaaa!) – Como que no te he  
visto.  
  
- Jo...  
  
- Pero ya estoy acostumbrada, así que no me importa – sonrió.  
  
- ¡Weee! – exclamó Ryo, feliz. Tras ello, le plantó un beso en los  
labios a Rika. Esta dijo:  
  
- Mmm... gracias... pero recuerda, nada de esto delante de mi madre,  
mi abuela, o de tu padre. Debe de seguir siendo secreto – colocó uno  
de sus índices en los labios del chico. Este asintió. Al poco rato,  
exclamó:  
  
- ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo... aquella voz que oímos... ¿sería realmente  
la de mi padre?  
  
- Mmm... no sé. No creo... por si acaso, nos haremos los suecos ¿vale?  
– sonrió, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.  
  
- Vale – contestó Ryo. Acercó su mano a la cintura de Rika, y la  
comenzó a acariciar suavemente, mientras que ella lo rodeaba con un  
brazo por detrás del cuello. Ryo la comenzó a besar cariñosamente en  
los labios. Entre tanto, en el otro lado de la nave.  
  
- Por Dios – dijo Kazu, con cara de asco, y observando a Rika y a Ryo  
– que hace poco que hemos merendado... qué asco.  
  
- ¿No te gustaría estar en el lugar de Ryo? – inquirió Kenta.  
  
- ¡Ni hablar! ¿¡Con esa piña con patas!? – exclamó. Rika se puso azul,  
y luego, con la cara roja (de ira) se separó de Ryo y se dirigió hacia  
Kazu, amenazadoramente:  
  
- ¿Se puede saber QUÉ COÑO ME HAS LLAMADO?  
  
- Na... na... na...  
  
- Piña con patas – dijo Guardromon, asintiendo con la cabeza – eso ha  
dicho.  
  
- Gua... ¡Guardromon! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME MATE?! – inquirió con terror,  
observando a la vez a Rika y a su propio digimon.  
  
- Kazu... ¡¡¡YO TE M... – exclamó, fuera de sí. Algo la retuvo: era  
Renamon. Ryo lo había intentado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado  
tapándose la boca para no reírse, ergo firmar su sentencia de muerte;  
y en el último momento no pudo ayudar a Renamon.  
  
- Rika, tranquila... – dijo Renamon.  
  
- ¡Renamon! ¡Suelta! – comenzó a forcejear con su digimon. Ryo  
definitivamente se tragó su risa y fue a ayudarla.  
  
- Escucha Rika – dijo el joven – si lo matas, no tendrás con quien  
meterte. Kenta no es tan buena víctima.  
  
- Mmm... tienes razón – sonrió y tanto el joven como la digimon la  
soltaron. Rika añadió – Has tenido suerte, cara banana – volvió a  
sentarse junto a Ryo en donde estaban antes.  
  
- ¡Eh, eso duele! – dijo Kazu a los demás.  
  
- Mmm – comenzó Jen – nunca te metas con Rika, ella puede ser muuuuy  
hiriente.  
  
- ¡Pero si contigo no se ha metido nunca! – exclamó el castaño de  
visera.  
  
- Ya, ¡pero lo he visto! – sonrió la jovencita. Takato, tras unos  
segundos, añadió:  
  
- ¡Eh, chicos, mirad la pantalla! – todos se giraron y observaron la  
susodicha pantalla - ¡Estamos llegando!  
  
- ¡Genial! – exclamó Jen. Fue seguida por otros tantos gritos de  
alegría. No se habían fijado con anterioridad, pero Grani tenía una  
pantalla por la que se veía el exterior y estaban viendo a todos los  
familiares de los tamers, en torno a una mesa que estaba situada en el  
centro del parque de Shinjuku. Rob Mc Coy estaba en el suelo,  
arrodillado y con un ordenador portátil a sus rodillas. Al ver ellos  
también que los jóvenes entrenadores de digimons estaban llegando, se  
apartaron. La pantalla del ordenador resplandeció poderosamente, y  
Grani aterrizó en el parque de Shinjuku, un par de metros más allá de  
donde se encontraba el portátil. La rampa se abrió, y los tamers  
comenzaron a descender.  
  
- ¡Ya vienen! – exclamó Miyuki Nonaka, al ver descender a su hija -  
¡Rikaaa! – exclamó la mujer. Rika se soltó de la mano de Ryo y corrió  
hacia ella.  
  
- ¡Takato, hijo mío! – exclamó el padre de Takato. Sucesivamente, los  
demás padres fueron llamando a sus respectivos hijos, que a su vez se  
dirigieron hacia ellos con una gran alegría en su mirada,  
especialmente los gemelos Kuraga y Alice Mc Coy.  
  
- Papá – sonrió la joven.  
  
- Alice – dijo Rob , abrazándola. Cuando se hubieron separado, Rob  
dijo – Me alegro de que estés bien... estuve preocupado.  
  
- Gracias... por preocuparte por mí. Pero no hacía falta que lo  
hicieses, en serio. Me han cuidado mucho – se giró y sonrió a Henry –  
en especial algunos.  
  
- Me alegro mucho, hija – el señor Mc Coy volvió a sonreír, una vez a  
Alice y otra a su recién recuperado digimon. Entre tanto, Maoko  
hablaba con su hijo Ryo:  
  
- ¿Y qué tal por el mundo digital? ¿Eh?  
  
- Pues bien, bastante bien... al principio unos rayos nos separaron,  
pero como me tocó con Rika...  
  
- ¿¡Que te tocó con Rika!? – bramó el hombre. Tosió un par de veces y  
añadió – No le harías nada raro ¿verdad?  
  
- Eh... no... pero... ¿a qué te refieres con raro?  
  
- Pues no sé, a besarla, sobarla, tumbarte sobre así –  
ante aquella enumeración Ryo miró para otro sitio, para evitar que su  
padre viese que se había puesto como un tomate.  
  
- ¿Po...por qué lo dices, papá? – inquirió Ryo con nerviosismo. Maoko  
dudó unos instantes sobre si decirle por qué lo decía, hasta que  
sonrió y dijo:  
  
- Por nada, sin más, curiosidad.  
  
- Ah... bueno...  
  
- ¿Estáis juntos?  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? – inquirió súbitamente el joven, elevando la cabeza.  
  
- Pues tú y Rika.  
  
- Eh... esto... pues...  
  
- ¡Maoko, Ryo! – exclamó una voz femenina tras los dos hombres. Se  
trataba de Miyuki Nonaka, que iba acompañada de su madre, y de su  
hija, Rika. Ryo suspiró aliviado ante aquella interrupción y sonrió  
ampliamente, tras lo que sonrió a Rika, que le devolvió la sonrisa  
casi a la vez – Tenemos algo que proponeros – continuó la mujer.  
  
- ¡Ah, Miyuki! – dijo Maoko - ¿De qué se trata?  
  
- Veréis, hace unos días recibí un e-mail de mi hermana de Okinawa, y  
me dijo que, como ellos van a estar fuera, que si nos gustaría ir a su  
casa a pasar unos días. Podríais venir con nosotras si queréis.  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó Maoko – Sí, es estupendo... Ryo ¿tú que dices?  
  
- ¡Sin dudarlo, claro que sí! – exclamó el chico. La sola idea de irse  
de vacaciones con Rika le entusiasmaba - ¿Por cuántos días estaremos?  
  
- Una decena de días – contestó Rika – nos iremos del veintitrés al  
tres.  
  
- Perfecto ¿no papá?  
  
- Claro que sí – asintió el hombre.  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó Miyuki – Ryo, tu digimon también puede venirse,  
claro.  
  
- ¡Ah! Pues muchas gracias, señora.  
  
- De nada – sonrió ella – Por cierto, el viaje lo pagamos nosotras –  
añadió.  
  
- ¡De eso ni hablar! – exclamó Maoko – Seremos nosotros quienes lo  
paguemos.  
  
- Oh... bueno... ¿y qué tal si nosotras pagamos la ida y vosotros la  
vuelta?  
  
- Bien, es una buena idea.  
  
- ¡Entonces, decidido! - sonrió Miyuki. Ryo entre tanto le decía algo  
a Rika al oído. Rika asintió y dijo:  
  
- Mamá, abuela, me voy con Ryo un rato ¿vale? Sólo unos minutos.  
  
- De acuerdo hija – asintió Miyuki. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a  
caminar. Maoko dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué? Miyuki ¿cómo le dejas ir con tu hija después de lo del otro  
día?  
  
- Son jóvenes – sonrió ella – Además, Ryo no le hará nada que ella no  
quiera, estoy segura.  
  
- Bueno – comenzó el señor Akiyama – si tú lo dices... – sonrió a la  
mujer con ternura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y... entonces Maoko,  
justo en aquel instante, notó que había algo distinto en aquella joven  
mujer... ¿su despreocupación? ¿Su confianza en los demás? ¿Su belleza?  
Él no lo sabía... sólo sabía que era distinta.  
  
Ryo llevó a Rika a un rincón algo apartado de donde los demás se  
encontraban. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, y Rika preguntó:  
  
- ¿De qué querías que hablásemos?  
  
- Verás, es que... ha sido muy repentino.  
  
- ¿Repentino? ¿Lo qué ha sido repentino?  
  
- Este cambio... esta llegada ¿no lo has notado?  
  
- Bueno, sí, se me hace raro estar de nuevo en nuestro mundo, pero...  
¿a caso te preocupa que hayamos vuelto, Ryo?  
  
- No... no se trata de eso... es que... nada más llegar he notado que  
no vamos a poder estar juntos tanto como antes...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- En el mundo digital, estábamos juntos todo el día, en casi todo  
momento... pero aquí vivimos en lugares distintos... no lejanos,  
pero... creo que voy a echar de menos el pasar todo el día junto a ti.  
  
- Oh... se trata de eso... bueno, en el viaje a Okinawa estaremos  
mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?  
  
- Claro... pero ten en cuenta a mi padre y a tu madre y tu abuela...  
delante de ellos no tendremos tanta libertad. Como no quieres que lo  
sepan...  
  
- No es que no quiera, Ryo, es sólo que opino que es un asunto  
privado, que no es problema suyo. Imagina que se lo dijésemos, mi  
madre, por ejemplo, estaría dándome todo el día la lata sobre todo lo  
relacionado con nosotros. Y siempre que vinieses a casa, haría  
bromitas o comentarios embarazosos tipo "¿Qué tal, parejita?" No  
quiero que me sometan a ese tipo de tortura.  
  
- Bueno... sí, tienes razón en eso. Mi padre, seguramente, estaría  
todo el día amenazándome si se me ocurría hacerte alguna cosa rara...  
  
- ¿Cosa rara? ¿Cómo qué?  
  
- Según él... besarte, sobarte, o tumbarme sobre ti.  
  
- Vaya, pues eso ya lo hemos hecho.  
  
- Ya... pero que conste que si tú me hubieses dicho que no querías, me  
hubiese frenado. Nunca haría nada que no quisieras.  
  
- Te recuerdo, so fresco, que en varias ocasiones me has besado sin  
que quisiera, en especial antes de que saliésemos – dijo la chica,  
golpeándole suavemente la cabeza.  
  
- Buenoooo... – comenzó Ryo, enrojeciendo – de todos modos ¿cómo iba a  
saber yo que no querías?  
  
- Pues... ¡se pregunta! Además, conociéndome, deberías haberlo sabido.  
  
- Ah... de todos modos, eso es el pasado ¡lo que importa ahora es el  
presente y el futuro! – exclamó.  
  
- Qué morro tienes – sonrió Rika.  
  
- Bueno, siempre fui un poquito fresco – sonrió también Ryo, guiñando  
un ojo a la chica – Pero desde ahora, no te haré nada que no quieras  
¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Mmm... mientras no te diga yo que no hagas algo, puedes hacer todo  
lo que quieras, Ryo. Pero si te paro, no ¿de acuerdo? No tendría  
gracia que siempre me avisases antes de besarme.  
  
- Vale... – la besó brevemente en los labios y dijo – de acuerdo...  
¿Podía?  
  
- Claro que sí – sonrió Rika – Y por lo de estar menos tiempo juntos,  
ya nos acostumbraremos, tranquilo. Sólo será al principio cuando  
notemos más diferencia.  
  
- Ya... pero en Okinawa aprovechamos ¿eh?  
  
- ¡Claro! – sonrió Rika. Entre tanto, Maoko observaba su reloj,  
intranquilo.  
  
- Tardan demasiado – comentó – Seguro que el cerdo de mi hijo está  
sobando a tu Rika malamente.  
  
- Ay, Maoko, deja de preocuparte tanto – dijo Miyuki.  
  
- Miyuki, es que tú no lo conoces. De pequeño era un depravado cuyo  
mayor hobbie era levantar las faldas a las niñas de su clase. Más  
adelante, en primaria, les tocaba el culo. Y en secundaria baja, le  
gustaban todas, pero no aceptaba salir con ninguna. Todas le parecían  
monas. Y me preocupa que quiera hacer lo mismo con Rika.  
  
- Con Rika es distinto, ella le gusta de verdad. Se le nota cuando la  
mira – Maoko pensó en esas palabras unos segundos, y dijo:  
  
- Sí, puede que tengas razón, Miyuki... después de todo, parece ser  
que mi hijo ha sentado la cabeza... aun así, tardan mucho ¿les habrá  
pasado algo?  
  
- No creo... ¡ah, mira Maoko, ahí vienen! – exclamó la mujer rubia,  
viendo volver a Rika y Ryo.  
  
- Es verdad...  
  
- Hola – saludó Rika. Ryo sonrió.  
  
- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – inquirió Maoko.  
  
- Por nada en concreto... además – añadió Ryo con malicia – estábamos  
haciendo... ya sabes: cosas raras...  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! – bramó Maoko, con ira.  
  
- ¡Eh, papá, no te pongas así, que sólo bromeaba!  
  
- Mmm.., serás... como le hagas algo malo a Rika alguna vez,  
depravado, date por muerto – añadió el hombre, frotando sus puños.  
  
- Vale, vale – dijo Ryo. "Da miedo" pensó – No te pongas así.  
  
Entre tanto, todos conversaban con sus familias... concretamente,  
Henry y su padre:  
  
- Así que todo eso fue lo que pasó en el mundo digital... lo habéis  
vuelto a salvar de nuevo... debió de ser muy duro.  
  
- La verdad es que sí – dijo Henry, asintiendo, mientras recordaba  
todo lo ocurrido con Alice. Naturalmente, había omitido que no quería  
luchar contra ella porque la quería, y el resto de cosas referidas a  
ese amor por la joven McCoy – Realmente duro...  
  
- Lo que más me sorprende, es que Alice fuese vuestra enemiga desde un  
principio... deberías tener cuidado con ella ¿no crees?  
  
- No – negó Henry – Ya no, ahora Alice vuelve a ser la de siempre, y  
en realidad ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido. Todo ha  
sido culpa del d-reaper.  
  
- Mmm... ¿y Rob lo sabe? ¿Sabe que Alice...  
  
- No, al menos que yo sepa... pero que no seas tú quien se lo diga ¿de  
acuerdo? Es mejor no preocuparlo más. Además, seguro que Alice también  
se molestaría.  
  
- No diré nada pero... veo que te preocupa mucho esa chica...  
  
- Bueno, es que – comenzó Henry, enrojeciendo – nos hicimos muy buenos  
amigos en el mundo digital.  
  
- Ah, es eso... me alegro por los dos, Rob me comentó que Alice no  
tiene casi amigos.  
  
- ¿En serio? Pero... si es fantástica... no tiene nada de malo...  
  
- Fantástica ¿eh? Oye, Henry, no es por meterme en tu vida privada,  
pero... esa chica... te gusta ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡No, papá! – exclamó poniéndose más rojo que nunca. Agachó la cabeza  
y añadió - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? No digas esas cosas.  
  
- Ya, por supuesto que no te gusta – sonrió a su hijo y dijo – Tendré  
que creerte, aunque tu cara diga lo contrario.  
  
- Ah, ya basta, déjame...  
  
- Te dejo, te dejo – volvió a sonreír Tal Wong. En aquello, alguien  
dijo:  
  
- ¡Eh, por favor, venid todos aquí! – todos los que estaban hablando  
entre sí se giraron para ver de dónde venía la voz. Se trataba del  
padre de Ai y Makoto. Se encaminaron hacia él, su mujer, y sus hijos,  
y el señor Kuraga dijo:  
  
- Bueno, os he hecho venir hasta aquí para proponeros algo a todos.  
Dado que, como todos sabéis, hoy, día veinte de julio, es el día de la  
marina (trabajo en ella) y además nuestros hijos han regresado... ¡os  
invito a todos a una merienda-cena y a un baile nocturno en el jardín  
de mi casa! ¿Os parece bien? – inquirió. Todos asintieron o dijeron  
cosas como "De acuerdo" "Claro que sí" o "Con tal de no cocinar hoy,  
perfecto" (adivinad quien dijo esto último, os lo dejo como tarea). El  
señor Kuraga continuó diciendo – Muy bien, entonces... ¡vamos todos,  
tengo todo preparado!  
  
Abandonaron el parque, y siguieron al señor Kuraga. Tras un cuarto de hora aproximado, llegaron a la casa de los Kuraga. Se trataba de un chalet de dos pisos, no demasiado grande, pero con un enorme jardín, en el que ya había toda una mega cena preparada: tres enormes fuentes de ensaladas cuatro estaciones y César, cordero suficiente para todos con guarnición de patatas, pimientos y salsa alioli con mucho ajo y de postre tarta de yema tostada, hojaldre, crema y nata.  
  
- ¡Wala! – exclamó Kazu nada más verlo todo - ¡Cuanta comida junta!  
  
- Señor Kuraga – comenzó Rika – Más le valdría alejar al holotúrido de  
Shiota de la comida, o no habrá nada que comer.  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Eh, Rika –contestó Kazu, molesto - ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
- ¡Que si fueses a un "Coma todo lo que quiera" lo dejarías sin  
existencias, y saldrías medio vacío!  
  
- Bueno, estoy en edad de crecimiento, es normal que quiera comer,  
tengo muy buen apetito.  
  
- Ya, apetito.  
  
- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió el señor Kuraga – Parad ya, por favor.  
Hoy es un día para estar felices, no para que os peleéis.  
  
- Está bien, señor – asintieron Rika y Kazu a la vez.  
  
- ¿Podemos sentarnos ya? – inquirió Jen.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! – contestó la señora Kuraga – En seguida traeré las  
bebidas. Ai, Makoto, sacad la mini cadena y enchufadla afuera.  
¡Necesitamos música!  
  
- No nos hagas esto, mamá – dijo Makoto, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- ¡No seas desagradable, hermano! – le reprendió Ai.  
  
- Venga, yo os ayudaré – sonrió Shiuchon.  
  
- Mmmm... siendo así – sonrió Makoto. Los tres, además de la señora  
Kuraga, entraron en la casa, mientras que los demás iban tomando  
asiento.  
  
- Tú primero, Miyuki – sonreía Maoko, mientras sacaba una de las  
sillas de debajo de la mesa, y se le ponía a la madre de Rika. Esta  
sonrió y dijo:  
  
- Muchas gracias. Ahora, siéntate tú, al lado mía, cómo no.  
  
- De nada, Miyuki, de nada – sonrió Maoko, sentándose.  
  
- ¡¡¡QUÉ COÑO PASA AQUÍ!!! –bramó Rika.  
  
- Rika-chan – comenzó Miyuki – no digas palabras feas.  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Cómo no voy a decirlas?! ¡Esto no es normal!  
  
- Hey, Rika – comenzó Maoko, en tono conciliador – que tu madre y yo  
sólo somos buenos amigos, tranquilízate.  
  
- Mmm...  
  
- Venga, Rika – comenzó Ryo – Olvídalo ya, y sentémonos ¿vale?  
  
- Está bien – suspiró la joven. Se sentó junto a su abuela y Ryo junto  
a ella misma, Rika. Los demás, ya sentados, conversaban entre ellos.  
Los digimons, por su parte, pululaban por el jardín de los Kuraga, que  
más que un jardín, parecía un comedor.  
  
- ¿Está libre este sitio? – inquirió una voz femenina a Takato.  
  
- ¿Eh? – contestó Takato girándose. Se puso rojo - ¡Jen, claro que sí!  
  
- ¡Gracias, Takato! – exclamó la castaña sentándose junto al chico. Al  
otro lado de Takato, se encontraba Henry, y a su lado, Alice.  
  
- Todo esto tiene una pinta riquísima – dijo Henry.  
  
- Sí, la señora Kuraga debe de ser una estupenda cocinera – añadió  
Alice.  
  
- Creo que trabaja de cocinera en un restaurante – comentó Jen.  
  
- Entonces, normal que cocine bien – asintió Takato.  
  
- O eso, o lo pidió todo a un restaurante – dijo Alice.  
  
- Alice, no desconfíes – sonrió Henry.  
  
- Bueno, no hay que descartar posibilidades...  
  
- Todo podría ser – sonrió Jen – Incluso que yo fuese en realidad un  
chico.  
  
- ¡Jajjajajaja! – rió Takato - ¡Esa ha sido muy buena! – miró a Jen,  
sonriente, pero ella mantenía la mirada seria, así como Henry y Alice  
–Eh, Jen ¿no lo dirías en serio? ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¡Claro que no, so bobo! – rió la chica – Tan sólo te estábamos  
tomando el pelo.  
  
- ¡Ah, menos mal! Me parecía raro que una chica tan guapa como tú  
fuese en realidad un tío – dijo el chico, asintiendo. Al segundo, tras  
darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, añadió, con la cara roja – Ay,  
perdona Jen.  
  
- No... no pasa nada – dijo la joven, también roja. Cuando se le  
hubieron bajado los colores, añadió - ¿Acaso no lo decías en serio?  
  
- ¡Claro que sí, pero... igual te había molestado.  
  
- ¡Para nada, Takato! – sonrió la castaña – Es más, – se acercó al  
chico, y le dio un beso en la mejilla – muchas gracias, Takato.  
  
- ¡Jen! –exclamó él, con sorpresa, poniéndose rojo. En aquel instante,  
apareció la señora Kuraga con las bebidas, y los pequeños con la mini  
cadena.  
  
- Bueno, esto ya está – depositó las bebidas (varias botellas de  
refrescos, y un par de vino) en la mesa – Servíos todo lo que queráis  
– añadió, sonriente.  
  
- ¡¡¡BIEEEN!!! – exclamaron todos, afectados por el efecto borrego.  
Para aquel entonces ya se habían hecho las ocho, y todos tenían un  
hambre de lobo. Comenzaron a servirse la comida y a comerla, con gran  
satisfacción, pues era una comida muy copiosa (no podía faltar el  
adjetivo de turno). Kazu prácticamente devoraba más que otra cosa, y  
parecía haber olvidado los modales, mientras que otros, como Alice,  
comían educadísimamente. Mientras duró la cena, todos estuvieron  
charlando, y los gemelos Kuraga contaban a los adultos sus andanzas  
por el mundo digital, a las cuales Shiuchon prestaba gran atención.  
Kazu y Kenta luchaban por ver quien dejaba los huesos del cordero más  
limpios. Takato, Jen, Alice y Henry se encontraban sumergidos en una  
emocionante conversación sobre los risketos: ¿son, o no unos  
depravados? Rika y Ryo hacían planes para sus vacaciones en Okinawa.  
Los digimons pululaban por el jardín, mientras picaban ocasionalmente  
(menos Guilmon, que lo hacía con más frecuencia) de la comida... en  
fin, todos estaban muy alegres. Y no era para menos: la amenaza al  
digimundo había finalizado, todos habían vuelto a la casa con sus  
respectivos compañeros, y aún les quedaba mucho verano por delante  
para disfrutar. No tenían ni una sola preocupación, tan sólo la de no  
acabar con dolor de estómago tras aquella copiosísima comida.  
  
La merienda-cena (más cena que merienda) duró hasta las nueve y  
media de la noche, hora en la que entre todos recogieron la mesa y las  
sobras (poquísimas) para dejar paso a lo siguiente: el baile de la  
fiesta. Antes de ello, la señora Kuraga anunció que terminaría a las  
once en punto, porque no quería que sus gemelos se acostasen demasiado  
tarde.  
  
Los tamers se fueron disponiendo en parejas: Rika con Ryo (no sé  
ni para qué lo digo) y Henry con Alice. Los demás bailaban o solos o  
en grupos de tres o cuatro personas. Takato, que se encontraba en una  
esquina, dudaba si pedirle a Jen un baile.  
  
- Me gustaría hacerlo – decía para sí – pero tal vez piense cosas  
raras de mí.  
  
- ¡Eh, Takato! – exclamó una voz femenina que se acercaba a él.  
  
- ¡Hola, Jen! ¿Qué tal has comido?  
  
- Muy bien, gracias...Oye....  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Bailas? Estaba con Kazu y Kenta, pero la verdad es que me aburría  
con ellos.  
  
- ¿Pe...pe... pero nosotros dos juntos? ¿Agarrados y eso, dices?  
  
- Claro... mira, ahora empieza una lenta. Como no soy muy buena  
bailarina, me viene bien... ¿quieres?  
  
- ¡Claro, Jen!  
  
- ¡Bien! – exclamó la chica, abalanzándose sobre él. Tras ello, ambos  
se agarraron, y comenzaron a bailar la canción.  
  
- ¿Voy bien? – inquirió Takato.  
  
- Muy bien, tranquilo... – apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
Este se sonrojó – Estoy muy cómoda ¿sabes?  
  
- Sí... yo también. Me siento muy bien cuando estás a mi lado.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
- No sé... no sabría explicarlo.  
  
- Ah... bueno, yo también me siento muy bien – y continuaron bailando.  
Ambos considerablemente sonrojados.  
  
El baile se prolongó durante el tiempo anunciado. Durante él,  
Rika y Ryo estaban cada vez más desesperados por no poder besarse  
(estaban sus padres) y acabaron por salir del gentío para tener unos  
minutos de preciosa intimidad. Ai, que estuvo bailando con su hermano,  
no paraba de insistirle en que sacase a bailar a Shiuchon. Finalmente,  
Makoto aceptó hacerlo, aunque le daba mucha vergüenza. Por suerte, la  
chica Wong aceptó, diciendo:  
  
- Vaya, ya era hora... creí que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca.  
  
- ¿Qué? – inquirió Makoto. "¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Seguro  
que me está tomando el pelo... o no" se dijo, aproximándose a la  
chica.  
  
Tras mucho tiempo de baile, muy disfrutado por todos, dieron las  
once de la noche. La señora Kuraga anunció el final de la fiesta, y  
todos se fueron despidiendo de los demás, con ganas de verse muy  
pronto. Por último, volvieron a sus respectivas casas con sus  
familias, y el auténtico objetivo de su viaje cumplido: sus compañeros  
digimon.  
  
Continuará... 


	19. Capítulo 18: Reconozcamos que nos querem...

Capítulo 18: reconozcamos que nos queremos (narrado por Takato). Primera parte de dos.  
  
Una sonrisa cándida que está ahí siempre para animarte, unas palabras que te dan seguridad, unos ojitos siempre brillantes y felices... así es ella, Jen Katô: mi mejor amiga, a la que conozco desde hace ya casi ocho años. Sí, aún recuerdo el día en que vino a mi clase por primera vez: una semana después del comienzo del segundo curso de primaria.  
  
El aula del colegio era diminuta, pero no obstante agradable. Las paredes eran de un suave tono crema, acorde con el suelo y el techo, y las mesas y demás muebles eran de madera de tonalidad clara. Había dos enormes ventanas corredizas, desde las que se podía ver el patio y los columpios en los que jugaban los de parvulitos, y algunos de primaria. También se podía ver el campo de fútbol y el área en la que hacíamos gimnasia. En aquella época del año, el cielo era claro, y la brisa fresca y agradable. Todo era muy tranquilo y podría decirse que se respiraba serenidad en el aula, al menos yo la respiraba cada día que entraba en ella, pues siempre llegaba el primero. Esa serenidad, no obstante, se venía abajo en cuanto Kazu y Kenta, mis únicos amigos por aquel entonces, entraban en la clase golpeando con la cabeza un balón de plástico con estrambóticos dibujos.  
  
- ¡Hola, Takato! – solían decir al verme. Aquel día también lo  
dijeron.  
  
- Hola Kazu, hola Kenta – contesté yo, sonriente. Quería que me viesen  
como a alguien agradable.  
  
- ¡Tengo cromos nuevos de Capitán Tsubasa! – exclamó Kazu.  
  
- ¡Genial! – contesté - ¿Alguno repetido?  
  
- Por supuesto, Takato. Échales un vistazo, y luego me dices si  
quieres que te cambie alguno ¿vale?  
  
- De acuerdo – sonreí. Kenta comenzó a decir:  
  
- ¡Ah, Takato! Esta semana celebro mi cumpleaños ¿podrías venir?  
  
- ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo es?  
  
- El viernes, a las cinco de la tarde, en mi casa. ¡Kazu también  
viene!  
  
- ¡Ahí estaré! ¡Estoy deseando que llegue ese día!  
  
- ¡Perfecto! – exclamaron ambos a coro. Eran unos chicos muy  
simpáticos. Pasamos unos instantes más hablando, hasta que sonó el  
timbre, y nos apresuramos a sentarnos en nuestros pupitres para  
esperar a la profesora, que tardó apenas unos segundos en entrar en la  
clase... Pero aquel día era distinto... un bultito cabizbajo de  
cabellera castaña la seguía. La profesora y el bultito subieron a la  
tarima y se pusieron de frente.  
  
- Buenos días, chicos – dijo ella.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, señorita! – exclamamos todos.  
  
- Hoy tengo que presentaros a alguien nuevo en la clase. Por  
acontecimientos en los que no vamos a entrar, no ha podido venir en la  
primera semana de curso, pero ahora sí – cogió una tiza, y comenzó a  
escribir algo en la pizarra. Cuando hubo acabado, se podía leer un  
nombre: Katô, Jen – Bien, chicos, esta – puso la mano en el hombro del  
bultito – es Jen Katô, vuestra nueva compañera. ¡Saludadla!  
  
- ¡Hola, Jen! – exclamamos todos. Ella alzó la cabeza. Así que se  
trataba de una chica... La observé más detenidamente... sus ojos eran  
marrones, brillantes, y enormes. Su pelo era castaño, liso, más o  
menos largo, y llevaba una coletita hecha con varios mechones a un  
lado de su cabeza, atada con un lacito verde aceituna. Sus orejas  
sobresalían de entre el cabello, lo que le daba un aspecto gracioso.  
Su nariz era pequeña y chata, y con sus finos labios trataba de  
esbozar una sonrisa, sin conseguirlo. Era bastante bajita y delgada e  
iba enfundada en un bonito vestido azul celeste de tirantes, algo  
entallado por la cintura. Como calzado, llevaba unas zapatillas  
deportivas de color rosa y blanco. En conjunto, era muy bonita. La  
chica musitó, con una voz suave que indicaba timidez.  
  
- Hola, me llamo Jen, y vengo de Kyoto. Acabo de mudarme hace muy  
poco. Encantada – hizo un saludo agachando su cabeza. Nuestra maestra  
dijo:  
  
- Bien, Jen, puedes sentarte al lado de... Matsuki. Es el único sitio  
libre, así que no tiene pérdida.  
  
- De acuerdo – asintió la niña. Camino con pasos cortos pero rápidos  
hacia el pupitre vacío que había junto al mío (nos sentábamos de dos  
en dos) y se sentó. Dejó su mochila, de color morado, al lado de la  
silla y dijo:  
  
- Hola ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Takato. Takato Matsuki. Mis padres tienen una panadería por aquí  
cerca.  
  
- ¡Ah! – sonrió ella – Sí, mi padre compró ayer allí el pan. Estaba  
muy rico – volvió a sonreír. Yo también la sonreí. El sonreír le hacía  
verse aún más guapa. Luego de ello, añadió – Por cierto ¿qué tenemos  
ahora?  
  
- Conocimiento del Medio, es el libro verde.  
  
- Gracias – se agachó, introdujo su blanca mano en la mochila, y  
extrajo el libro. Lo colocó encima de la mesa.  
  
El resto de la clase transcurrió bastante bien. No dimos  
demasiada materia, y la profesora no nos puso deberes. Tras aquella  
clase, llegó la siguiente: lenguaje. Tras aquella última hora, todos  
salimos al recreo junto con nuestras fiambreras. Como siempre, fui  
junto Kazu y Kenta a los columpios que había en el centro del patio.  
Como en aquellos instantes los de párvulos jugaban en el arenero,  
podíamos estar tranquilos. No obstante, si se atrevían a acercarse a  
los columpios, Kazu y Kenta se encargarían de echarlos, como siempre  
hacían. Y luego acabarían en el despacho de la jefa de estudios de  
primaria, como siempre ocurría. Por suerte, yo nunca me veía envuelto  
en aquel tipo de cosas.  
  
Aquel recreo en concreto, Kazu y Kenta se columpiaban mientras  
yo comía los bentos de mi fiambrera y cuidaba de las suyas. No me  
importaba quedarme: luego me dejarían a mí.  
  
- Ah, yo ya me estoy cansando... – comenzó Kenta, al rato - ¿Le  
dejamos ya a Takato?  
  
- Sí – contestó Kazu, saltando del columpio – Además, – añadió  
recogiendo su fiambrera – tengo hambre.  
  
- Yo también – continuó Kenta, parando el columpio con los pies, y  
bajándose del mismo.  
  
- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamé, subiéndome. Al poco de comenzar a  
balancearme, escuché una voz femenina que me resultaba familiar: era  
Jen.  
  
- ¿Os importa que me monte en el columpio que queda libre?  
  
- Pues sí porque – comenzó Kazu – este es NUESTRO territorio.  
  
- Oh, bueno, perdonad – contestó ella, cabizbaja.  
  
- ¡Eh, Kazu! – exclamé yo – Aquí no hay ningún cartel que lo diga. Es  
una buena chica, dejemos que se quede.  
  
- Bueno, está bien... –suspiró Kazu – Venga, nueva, sube.  
  
- Me llamo Jen – contestó ella, subiéndose al columpio, y comenzando a  
balancearse - ¡Gracias, Matsuki! – sonrió.  
  
- Puedes llamarme Takato – contesté, también sonriente.  
  
- Vaya, vaya con Takato – comenzó Kazu, con tono malévolo.  
  
Jen y yo continuamos columpiándonos hasta que tocó el timbre,  
mientras que Kazu y Kenta se susurraban cosas al oído entre que comían  
sus bentos. Cuando sonó el timbre, Jen saltó del columpio aterrizando  
limpiamente, y dijo:  
  
- ¡Adiós, Takato, adiós chicos! – sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia la  
puerta de entrada.  
  
- ¡Hasta ahora, Jen! – contesté.  
  
- Adiós – añadieron Kazu y Kenta. Cuando la niña ya había entrado en  
el colegio, Kazu y Kenta me cogieron cada uno por un brazo y dijeron:  
  
- Así que la nuevita te gusta ¿eh? – comenzó Kazu.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡No, no me gusta!  
  
- Ya, claro... y por eso te las das de galán.  
  
- ¡No, sólo quería ser amable!  
  
- ¡Para gustarle! – volvió a exclamar Kazu. Me solté de sus brazos, y  
dije, poniéndome frente a ellos:  
  
- Escuchadme, Jen no me gusta. Y si queréis os lo demostraré.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – inquirieron a la vez.  
  
- Pues... ¡no volveré a hablar con ella ni a mirarla, ni a ser amable!  
  
- De acuerdo – sonrió Kazu.  
  
- Sí – añadió Kenta. En la hora en que prometí aquello...  
  
Los días pasaron, y Jen no paraba de intentar hablar conmigo...  
ni yo de evitarla: quería mantener mi palabra a toda costa. Un día de  
aquellos, cuando ya creía que me ignoraría por siempre, escuché una  
voz detrás de mí, de vuelta a casa:  
  
- Takato – dijo. La observé más detenidamente: los rayos de sol la  
hacían verse muchísimo más bonita todavía... pero su mirada era  
triste.  
  
- Jen... – comencé - ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- ¿Por qué me evitas?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Cuando te conocí – comenzó, acercándose a mí – me pareciste un chico  
muy amable, y creí que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien pero... desde  
ese recreo... ya ni siquiera me hablas. ¿Por qué?  
  
- Bueno, yo...  
  
- Takato... yo he pasado por muchas cosas malas en mi vida... hace  
poco falleció mi madre... creí que tú te harías amigo mío, y me  
ayudarías... porque yo estoy muy triste. Y no lo digo por que te  
sientas culpable. Si no quieres ser amigo mío, no lo seas... pero dame  
una razón – dijo todo aquello tratando de no llorar, claramente. La  
miré con tristeza... ya bastaba, no podía seguir así. Quería ser su  
amigo.  
  
- Jen, en realidad – justo en aquel momento aparecieron Kazu y Kenta.  
Me miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué hacía? Arriesgaba el respeto de mis  
amigos... no podía permitírmelo. Cambié súbitamente de opinión – me...  
¡me importan un comino tus problemas! ¡Tus problemas y tú! ¡Adiós! –  
eché a correr hasta mi casa... pero llegué a oír un llanto detrás de  
mí. Aquello le había dolido, y mucho.  
  
En los días que siguieron, al contrario de antes, ya no vi a Jen  
sola. Al parecer había hecho amigas... pero echaba de menos que me  
hablase en clase, aunque yo no contestase. Y que me sonriese... con  
aquella sonrisa dulce que derretiría los metales.  
  
- Takato – comenzó Kazu, un recreo - ¿Qué le has hecho a Katô?  
  
- ¿Yo? Nada.  
  
- No mientas – continuó Kenta – te vimos hablando con ella, le  
gritaste, te fuiste corriendo... y ella se quedó llorando, arrodillada  
en el suelo.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamé – Oh, no.  
  
- Takato – comenzó Kazu – Si hiciste eso por demostrar que no te  
gustaba, creo que fuiste demasiado lejos. No hacía falta que le  
hicieses llorar a la pobre.  
  
- ¡Yo no sabía que no hacía falta! – exclamé - ¡Sólo quería mantener  
mi palabra! ¡No quiero que penséis que me gusta!  
  
- Ya no lo pensamos – dijo Kenta.  
  
- De todos modos – añadió Kazu – tampoco pasa nada por que te guste.  
  
- ¡Y me lo decís ahora! – exclamé - ¡Cuando ya no tiene remedio! –  
comencé a llorar. Es uno de mis defectos: soy un llorón.  
  
- Esa chica te importa ¿verdad? – inquirió Kazu.  
  
- Sí... y quiero llevarme bien con ella. Es muy simpática y guapa.  
  
- ¿Y crees que te gusta? – añadió Kenta.  
  
- Pues... – comencé a recordar algunas imágenes concretas de Jen en mi  
mente... cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando hablamos, cuando  
sonreía... y por último el llanto desgarrador con el que se consumó  
nuestra última conversación. Sí... quería ayudarla, protegerla,  
hacerla sentir querida...sí – creo que sí, que me gusta. O al menos es  
lo más cercano que he sentido al amor.  
  
- Entonces – continuó Kazu – ve a pedirle perdón, aún estás a tiempo.  
  
- Y tranquilo, que a nosotros no nos importa que Jen te guste.  
  
- Sí, no diremos nada.  
  
- Gracias, chicos – dije, abrazándolos. Me sorprendía aquel rápido  
cambio de opinión, pero debía aprovecharlo - ¡Adiós! – comencé a  
correr, en busca de Jen... para intentar arreglar lo que había  
ocurrido. No sabía cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que me  
gustaba... de hecho creo que fue tan pronto como la primera sonrisa  
que me dirigió, o incluso nada más verla entrar por la puerta.  
  
Seguía corriendo, y corriendo, en busca de Jen. Al final la vi:  
sentada bajo un árbol, junto a una niña de pelo morado oscuro y otra  
castaña de coletas.  
  
- ¡Jen! – dije, acercándome a ella.  
  
- ¡Taka... – comenzó. La niña de las coletas dijo:  
  
- Eh, tú no mereces hablar con Jen, le hiciste llorar el otro día.  
  
- Sí, Matsuki – añadió la otra – Ella sólo quería ser amiga tuya y tú  
la trataste mal, con lo buena que es.  
  
- Mmm – suspiró Jen. Se quedó pensativa y cabizbaja unos segundos y  
añadió – Creo que no tiene mala intención, chicas... ¿querías algo?  
  
- Hablar contigo... si es que todavía puedes dirigirme la palabra  
después de lo que te hice...  
  
- De acuerdo –dijo, levantándose - ¡Hasta ahora! – añadió,  
dirigiéndose a sus amigas. Me alejé con Jen unos metros. La miré  
directamente a los ojos y dije:  
  
- Jen... verás, siento muchísimo, hasta más no poder, lo del otro día.  
Yo no quería hacerte daño... aquello lo hice porque, desde que te  
conocí, mis amigos Kazu y Kenta han pensado que me gustabas... sólo  
quería demostrarles que no era así. Lo siento muchísimo, Jen, de  
veras...  
  
- No importa, Takato – sonrió ella.  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Los chicos sois así, vuestro orgullo de macho está siempre por  
encima de todo... no pasa nada.  
  
- ¡Jen, gracias! – exclamé, tomando sus manos – Yo... te prometo  
que... ¡nunca más volveré a hacer algo así! ¡Jamás volveré a anteponer  
mi orgullo a nada!  
  
- Takato – comenzó ella – No hace falta que me prometas nada, sé que  
no lo harás.  
  
- Jen... gracias – sonreí. Tras unos segundos, añadí – Por cierto, ¿te  
gustaría que fuésemos... amigos?  
  
- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –  
Tener sólo amigas sería muy aburrido, también quiero conocer al sexo  
contrario.  
  
- Vaya, pues me alegro mucho de ser tu amigo.  
  
- Yo también... pero una condición más.  
  
- ¿Cuál? – inquirí.  
  
- Que seamos amigos para siempre ¿lo prometes? – levantó uno de sus  
pequeños meñiques.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamé, cogiendo con mi meñique el suyo.  
Tras ello, nos sonreímos y me abrazó. En aquel momento me sentí muy  
bien, aquellos brazos que me abrazaban, aquel calor suyo...  
  
Desde entonces, hemos mantenido nuestra promesa: ser amigos  
pasase lo que pasase... pero el problema es que a mí me gusta, me  
gusta mucho. Cuando la vi, me gustó por belleza, por su sonrisa, pero  
cuando le hice daño... comprendí que estaba enamorado de ella. Un  
primer amor que aún dura en mi corazón, y que ha estado ahí durante  
casi ocho años. La quiero de verdad... sólo espero que ella sienta lo  
mismo por mí...  
  
- ¡¡¡RIIIING!!! ¡¡¡RIIIIING!!! - ¿qué era eso? Pronto noté como algo  
me destapaba y decía:  
  
- ¡Takato, Takato! ¡Llaman al teléfono! – abrí los ojos...  
  
- Guilmon – volví a oír el teléfono - ¡Mierda, el teléfono! – tiré las  
sabanas y todo al suelo, y salí corriendo a cogerlo - ¿¡Sí!?  
  
- Al fin despiertas, ¿eh? – saludó una voz masculina.  
  
- ¡Henry! Hola.  
  
- Hola, dormilón.  
  
- ¿Dormilón? ¿Qué hora es?  
  
- Las doce de la mañana.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?  
  
- Te llamé a las diez, pero tu madre me dijo que estabas durmiendo,  
así que esperé hasta las once y media, pero seguías dormido. Me alegro  
de que por fin te despiertes.  
  
- Ay, lo siento, Henry... es que estaba soñando muy profundamente.  
  
- ¿Qué soñabas? Porque tu madre decía que hablabas dormido.  
  
- Pues... pues...  
  
- ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
- ¡Sí! Pero me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo.  
  
- ¿De qué se trataba? Dímelo, anda.  
  
- De cómo conocí a Jen.  
  
- ¡Ah! Ya veo... por cierto, Takato, ¿no es hora de que le digas lo  
que sientes de una vez?  
  
- Claro, pero... te olvidas de que a Kazu también le gusta.  
  
- Es verdad...  
  
- Seguro que al final es él quien la consigue... es más atractivo que  
yo, más atlético, más... todo... No puedo competir con él.  
  
- ¡Claro que puedes! Además, sí que eres "más algo" que él.  
  
- ¿Más qué?  
  
- Más amigo de Jen. Tal y como ella es, lo valorará mucho.  
  
- Bueno... podría ser. Por cierto ¿qué querías?  
  
- ¡Ah! Bueno, he pensado que, como Shiuchon está de campamento con Ai  
y Mako, Kenta está en Kyoto, Alice se ha ido con sus padres a ver a su  
abuela, y Rika y Ryo se han ido a Okinawa, podríamos salir a dar un  
paseo tú, Kazu, Jen y yo.  
  
- ¡Vale! No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora... además, tenía que  
hacer unos recados.  
  
- Perfecto, yo también tengo que comprar unas cosas. Hemos quedado en  
el portal de Jen a las doce y media, así que ya puedes darte prisa.  
  
- ¿Kazu está avisado?  
  
- Sí ¿por qué?  
  
- Bueno... es que había pensado en utilizar la excusa de avisarle para  
hablar con él de lo de Jen.  
  
- ¡Ah! Bueno, si es por eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré, te  
dejaré sólo con él... y con Jen, si quieres, también.  
  
- ¡No, no! Pero con Kazu sí, gracias.  
  
- De nada... ¡y date prisa en prepararte, o llegarás tarde!  
  
- ¡Claro! ¡Adiós, Henry-kun!  
  
- ¡Adiós, Takato-san! – colgamos el teléfono a la vez. Me apresuré a  
ducharme, vestirme, y cogí un bollo de la panadería y un tetra brick  
de leche como desayuno.  
  
- ¡Mamá, me voy, he quedado con Jen, Henry y Kazu! ¡Volveré para  
comer! ¡Me llevo el móvil!  
  
- ¡Vale, adiós! ¡Y acuérdate de comprar lo que te puse en la lista  
ayer!  
  
- ¡Sí, mamá! – exclamé. Miré mi reloj: ¡las doce y veintisiete!  
Comencé a correr. De repente, algo me cayó encima.  
  
- ¡Te olvidabas de Guilmon! – dijo una voz. Miré sobre mí.  
  
- Guilmon, lo siento, pero... ¡no te tires desde la ventana!  
  
- Perdona, Takato.  
  
- Da igual – dije, levantándome - ¡Corramos!  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
Entre tanto, en una playa de un pueblecito de Okinawa, llamado  
Gushikami, dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por la arena: se  
trataba de Rika Nonaka y Ryo Akiyama. Mientras que la chica aún cubría  
su bikini con una camiseta de tirantes y un pareo, él sólo llevaba el  
bañador. No mantenían conversación alguna, sólo paseaban. Finalmente,  
Ryo dijo:  
  
- Qué tranquilo está todo... no hay un alma.  
  
- Eso es porque la gente suele ir a la otra playa.  
  
- Bueno, pues yo prefiero esta. Es más intima ¿no?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Te apetece que nos metamos al agua?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no vas a nadar en todas las vacaciones?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¡Rika! – exclamó Ryo – Deja de responder con monosílabos.  
  
- No.  
  
- Rika... por favor...  
  
- ¿Por favor, qué?  
  
- Que me digas por qué no quieres meterte al agua.  
  
- ¡Ah! Eso – dijo la chica, enrojeciendo – Es una tontería. ¿Nos  
sentamos?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Si me dices por qué demonios no quieres meterte al agua, nos  
sentaremos.  
  
- Aighs, está bien – suspiró ella – No quiero que veas mi bikini, ya  
está.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan feo es?  
  
- ¡No es por eso! ¡Es que me da vergüenza que me veas en bikini! Y  
mucho más con este, que no tapa casi nada.  
  
- Rika, no seas tonta, que soy tu novio. Seguro que te queda de  
fábula. Además, ya te he visto en bañador un par de veces.  
  
- Claro, una cuando tenía trece años y otra en el digimundo, pero eso  
era bañador, no bikini. Además, tú no sabes qué bikini es éste.  
  
- Y no lo sabré si no me lo enseñas – cogió las manos de Rika y le  
dijo – Por favooooor.  
  
- Ay... está bien, pelmazo – dijo Rika. Ryo sonrió. Rika se quitó  
primero la camiseta de tirantes y luego el pareo. Resultó ser un  
bikini de triángulo de color azul, cuyos tirantes (del sujetador) se  
anudaban por detrás del cuello. No obstante, a Rika le resultaba  
cómodo.  
  
- Hala, ya está.  
  
- ... – Ryo estaba con los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¿Ryo? ¿Estás bien?  
  
- Tía, creía haberlo visto todo pero... este bikini te queda el triple  
de mejor que los bañadores. En serio, estás genial.  
  
- Euh... gracias... – dijo Rika, tímidamente y sonrojándose.  
  
- ¡Te has puesto roja! ¡Qué mona! – exclamó Ryo, saliendo de su  
ensimismamiento, y abrazando efusivamente a Rika.  
  
- ¡Eh, tranquilidad! – exclamaba la chica.  
  
- Bueno, ¿vamos al agua? – inquirió Ryo, aún abrazándola.  
  
- La verdad es que no me apetece...  
  
- Jo...  
  
- Tranquilo, ya iremos en otro momento – dijo Rika, observando los  
brazos de Ryo que la envolvían – Estoy muy a gusto así – sonrió,  
apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
  
- No sé ni cómo has podido llegar a pensar que no me gustaría tu  
bikini. Deberías tener algo más de confianza conmigo, Rika.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- No tienes que sentirlo – sonrió Ryo. Seguidamente besó a Rika en la  
frente.  
  
- Estás hoy muy cariñoso ¿no?  
  
- Sí. ¿Y tú?  
  
- ¿Me estás insinuando algo?  
  
- Que yo también quiero algo de cariño por tu parte, para variar.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
  
- Abrázame, al menos. Ni siquiera me has seguido la corriente al  
hacerlo yo, te has quedado con las manos donde estaban.  
  
- Bueno, vale. Pero sólo porque eres tú – dijo Rika, abrazándose a  
Ryo. La pareja se sonrió.  
  
En una casa cercana a aquella playa, se encontraban un hombre  
moreno y una mujer rubia: eran el padre de Ryo y la madre de Rika.  
  
- Qué, Maoko ¿ya estás pensando mal de tu hijo? – inquirió Miyuki, al  
ver la expresión que tenía Maoko en su cara.  
  
- Pues un poco, sí.  
  
- Yo creía que querías que estuviesen juntos.  
  
- Y quiero... pero lo que no quiero es que tenga una relación con ella  
de puro roce. No quiero que se aproveche.  
  
- Ya hablamos hace tiempo de eso, Maoko.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón... ¿cuándo volverá tu madre?  
  
- Dijo que estaría toda la mañana con sus amigas de Okinawa. Eso nos  
deja a ti y a mí solos.  
  
- Solos – repitió Maoko. "Yo sólo con esta preciosidad de mujer... qué  
suerte... ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?" – Ay.  
  
- ¿Te apetece que veamos una película? Rika y Ryo no volverán hasta la  
hora de cenar, y mi madre tres cuartas de lo mismo. .  
  
- Bueno, de acuerdo.  
  
- Por cierto, Maoko, ¿sabes algo ya de tu esposa?  
  
- Pues... no, la verdad. Me empieza a preocupar de verdad.  
  
- Mmm...  
  
- ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?  
  
- No creo... tranquilo. Además, es muy admirable que después de los  
kilómetros que os separan la sigas queriendo.  
  
- No sé si eso...  
  
- ¿Ya no la amas?  
  
- No es eso... pero ya no siento por ella lo mismo que sentía antes.  
Es muy extraño.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- ¿Y tú, Miyuki? ¿Tienes pareja o algo así?  
  
- Pues... no tengo pareja, pero... no te puedo negar que esté  
enamorada de alguien. – sonrió.  
  
- Oh, o sea que ya hay alguien que te guste – dijo Maoko - ¿Quién es  
el afortunado?  
  
- No creo que sea para tanto... pero es alguien a quien conozco de  
hace tiempo, pero con quien no he profundizado mi relación hasta hace  
poco.  
  
- ¿Un compañero de trabajo? – inquirió Maoko.  
  
- Eh... sí... – dijo Miyuki, poniéndose roja.  
  
- Bueno, seguro que acabaréis por estar juntos.  
  
- No lo creo... hay demasiados obstáculos. Entre ellos...  
  
- ¿Entre ellos?  
  
- Nada, no importa – sonrió Miyuki, negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Miyuki – comenzó Maoko, abrazando a la mujer – si hay algo que te  
preocupe, puedes contármelo, puedes confiar en mí.  
  
- Gracias, Maoko –sonrió ella. El hombre también sonreía, mostrando su  
blanca sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su hijo. Observaba a Miyuki con  
una mirada especial, distinta, cariñosa. Como si fuese lo único que  
había en aquella casa. Observaba sus ojos violetas, tan bonitos como  
los de Rika. Ella observaba la tez bronceada del joven, su pelo moreno  
y brillante, su blanca sonrisa...sentía como si el tiempo hubiese  
congelado aquel lugar y sólo existiesen ellos dos en el mundo. Sólo se  
veían el uno al otro, y se observaba Pero no pudieron observar nada  
más, al menos por un rato... porque sus labios se fundieron en un  
tierno beso.  
  
- Jen – comenzó Henry. Nos encontrábamos sentados en un banco de un  
parque infantil - ¿Me acompañas un momento a la librería?  
  
- Claro... ¿venís? - preguntó a los demás.  
  
- No me apetece moverme – dijo Kazu, estirándose.  
  
- Yo me quedaré con Kazu – dije. Henry y Jen comenzaron a caminar. A  
los pocos pasos, Henry se giró y me guiñó un ojo. Enseguida comprendí  
que lo que quería era que hablase con Kazu, como me había prometido.  
Sonreí, para darle a entender que se lo agradecía. Miré a mi lado:  
Kazu estiraba sus brazos mientras bostezaba.  
  
- ¿Sabes? El dichoso Henry me ha despertado esta mañana. ¿A ti?  
  
- No, no me he despertado... aunque las primeras veces que me llamó  
estaba durmiendo – ante la mirada interrogativa de Kazu, me apresuré a  
explicar – Verás, mi madre le dijo que aún estaba durmiendo.  
  
- ¡Ah! A todo esto ¿los digimon?  
  
- Están jugando por allá, míralos – dije, señalando los columpios.  
  
- ¿Pero es que no crecen nunca? ¿Nunca se cansarán de hacer cosas de  
niños?  
  
- No me digas que a ti no te gustaría volver a columpiarte – dije,  
sonriendo.  
  
- Bueno... puede. Aunque ya no quepo: mis pies rozan demasiado con el  
suelo. Soy demasiado alto para estas cosas... tú tienes suerte, eres  
más bajo.  
  
- Sí, bueno... aunque cualquier adulto que me viese columpiarme,  
probablemente me tomaría por un vándalo...  
  
- Es posible – dijo Kazu, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Por cierto, Kazu. Tengo que hablar contigo de un tema.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
  
- Verás, es por Jen. Hace tiempo que dices que te gusta, y ya sabes  
que a mí me lleva gustando desde que éramos pequeños. ¿Te parecería  
bien que hiciésemos una declaración conjunta?  
  
- Un segundo, Takato –comenzó Kazu, con los ojos en blanco - ¿Desde  
cuándo a ti te gusta Jen?  
  
- De toda la vida, ya lo sabes.  
  
- ¿Pero no te gustaba Katô?  
  
- ¿De quién crees que te estoy hablando?  
  
- ¡Ah! Creo que comienzo a entender... - dijo Kazu, sonriendo – Verás,  
Takato, es que la Jen a la que yo me refería, no era esta Jen, Jen  
Katô.  
  
- ¿Quién, entonces? – inquirí, incrédulo.  
  
- Jennifer Duckson, la chica americana que vino a nuestro colegio a  
principios del año pasado. Todo el mundo la llama Jen.  
  
- ¿Ella? ¿Te gusta ella?  
  
- Está como un queso... además, es muy simpática, nos llevamos muy  
bien.  
  
- Genial... yo todo el año comiéndome el tarro porque creía que tu Jen  
y la mía eran la misma ¡y resulta que no lo son!  
  
- Pues claro que no, Takato – sonrió él, pegándome unas palmaditas en  
la espalda – Y alégrate, hombre, que ahora lo tienes más fácil. No hay  
ningún otro amigo tuyo más al que le guste, con lo cual no te puedes  
sentir culpable por nada más.  
  
- ¿A ningún otro le gusta? Bueno – comencé – Henry está eliminado, a  
él le gusta Alice, y Ryo sale con Rika y no parece que quiera dejarla  
pero... ¿y Kenta? ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez en si Kenta puede  
sentir algo por ella?  
  
- Créeme, a él también puedes eliminarlo.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Pues verás, porque él también está... emparejado.  
  
- ¿¡Kenta!? – exclamé, incrédulo.  
  
- Sí. Desde un par de días después de que volviésemos del mundo  
digital... me sorprende que no te lo haya dicho aún.  
  
- A mí también – dije, algo molesto - ¿Quién es ella?  
  
- Pues es Aísha Kimuzi, la chica morena de ojos negros de la clase de  
Henry.  
  
- ¡Ah! Sí, ya sé quien dices. Es mona.  
  
- Lo más escalofriante de todo es que se llevaban gustando desde la  
primaria.  
  
- ¿Mutuamente?  
  
- Ajá... sorprende ¿eh?  
  
- Sí... yo que pensaba que Ryo era el único con novia.  
  
- De hecho lo de Ryo es preocupante... recuerda que él y Rika han  
comenzado a salir cuando Ryo ya es mayor de edad. En un chico tan  
estupendo, tan maravilloso, tan apuesto, tan guapo, tan...  
  
- Termina la frase, por favor.  
  
- Bueno, que me sorprende que, siendo él, haya conseguido novia tan  
tarde.  
  
- Igual no es la primera.  
  
- Sí que lo es. Se lo pregunté hace poco. Tenía curiosidad por saber  
la vida amorosa del entrenador legendario... ahora bien, ha rechazado  
a muchísimas chicas, siempre por el mismo motivo.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- Que él ya estaba cogido... imagínate por quién.  
  
- Rika.  
  
- Exacto... y pensar que cuando se volvieron a ver, hace cinco años,  
Rika le odiaba.  
  
- La gente cambia... y Rika lo ha hecho mucho.  
  
- En eso tienes razón, era mucho peor antes... Sigue dando miedo, pero  
ya no es la luchadora despiadada que era antiguamente...ahora tiene  
sentimientos y todo, la tía.  
  
- Y está colada por Ryo – añadí.  
  
- Sí... nunca pensé que alguien como ella pudiese amar a alguien como  
ama a Ryo.  
  
- Es una buena chica – sonreí.  
  
- Tienes razón – sonrió él. A continuación, su sonrisa se tornó  
malévola y dijo – Por cierto... hablando de buenas chicas... ¿ya has  
pensado en qué decirle a tu adorada Jen?  
  
- No, aún no... ¿tú que harías?  
  
- Llamarle a Ryo y preguntarle a él. Después de todo, es el más  
experimentado. Aunque no haya conseguido novia hasta tarde, es un  
casanova del tupé a los pies.  
  
- Mmm... sí, supongo que podría servir. Además, Rika me dio su número  
de móvil, así que le puedo llamar esta noche, por ejemplo. De hecho,  
ya estuve hablando con él sobre el tema, pero me gustaría hacerlo más  
profundamente... ¿tú confiarías en él?  
  
- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Kazu. Seguidamente levantó su mano y me dio una  
colleja mientras decía - ¡Que es el entrenador legendario, el rey de  
reyes! ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él?  
  
- Ay, Kazu, tú y tu condenada obsesión por Ryo.  
  
- Obseso hasta la muerte, Takky – sonrió Kazu.  
  
Por aquellos momentos, Henry y Jen regresaban de la librería. Mi  
amigo, tras dudarlo durante unos segundos, dijo:  
  
- Jen, sé que no debería meterme en tu vida privada, pero... ¿te gusta  
alguien?  
  
- ¿Eh? – inquirió Jen, poniéndose roja – Bueno... sí...  
  
- ¿De quién se trata?- volvió a preguntar Henry, más descarado de lo  
normal en él.  
  
- Pues... bueno, si prometes no decírselo a nadie...  
  
- Te lo prometo.  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera a Takato?  
  
- Ni siquiera a él.  
  
- De acuerdo... pues... es que... precisamente es Takato quien me  
gusta.  
  
- Ah ¿sí? – dijo Henry, sin poder evitar sonreír.  
  
- Sí... pero él nunca querría a alguien como yo. No soy tan guapa como  
Alice o Rika.  
  
- Pero... pero tú siempre has sido su mejor amiga. Takato es una  
persona que valora mucho la amistad.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿No preferiría a alguien más atractiva?  
  
- No creo – sonrió de nuevo Henry.  
  
- ¿Sabes algo del tema?  
  
- ¿Yo? - dijo, agachando la cabeza, tratando no enrojecer. Cuando hubo  
controlado algo lo incontrolable, dijo – Le he intentado sonsacar a  
Takato quién le gusta, pero nunca me lo ha dicho, Aunque en mi  
opinión, haríais una pareja estupenda ¿sabes?  
  
- Bueno... sí. Me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho... – sonrió Jen –  
Gracias por darme esperanzas, Henry. Se me hace raro hablar con un  
chico de estas cosas, pero tú eres alguien en quien creo que puedo  
confiar ¿sabes?  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Confía tú también en mí para todo lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Sí – sonrió Henry. Continuaron caminando hacia donde nos  
encontrábamos Kazu y yo.  
  
Ya había un problema menos: Kazu. Eso era, sin duda, una ventaja para  
conquistar a Jen, dado que ya no tendría que preocuparme por perder la  
amistad de mi amigo. Con aquello, y con los renovados ánimos que me  
dio Henry ("Fijo que lo consigues. Totalmente seguro") ya estaba  
infinitas veces más tranquilo.  
  
Continuará... 


	20. Capitulo 18 Reconozcamos que nos queremo...

La aventura de los Tamers: por Lorien3 

_Antes que nada, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar ¡espero que podáis perdonarme! U. He estado muy liada con el colegio, los exámenes, proyectos con la Mayu... la verdad es que no tengo excusa¡Lo siento! (De todos modos, el no tener internet en casa siempre es un impedimento...). _

_ Os dejo con la segunda parte de este decimoctavo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

Capítulo 18: Reconozcamos que nos queremos (narrado por Takato). Segunda parte.

Horas más tarde, cuando en la casa de Gushikami, ya estaba anocheciendo (bueno, más bien en todo el pueblo) Miyuki y Maoko permanecían sentados en sendos sofás, la una mirando hacia la ventana, y el otro hacia el suelo, mientras esperaban el regreso de sus respectivos hijos y de la madre de la mujer.

- Miyuki – dijo Maoko, rompiendo un silencio que había durado largo rato.

¿Sí?

- Quiero... pedirte perdón. Por lo de antes, por haberte besado. A ti te gusta otro hombre.

- La que debería sentirlo soy yo, Maoko. Sabiendo que eres un hombre casado, no tendría que haberlo hecho.

- Sí pero...

- Es solo mi culpa – dijo ella, sonriente, y apoyando una mano en el hombro del hombre.

¡No! – gritó él – No tienes la culpa, Miyuki De todos modos... me preocupa qué dirá Liujune.

¿Tu mujer?

- Exacto. Seguro que se enfadará muchísimo... después de todo no ha sido ningún tipo de accidente, ni mucho menos una vez... De no ser por la llamada de Ryo, no sé a qué hubiéramos llegado. LA verdad es que solo soy un cerdo y un aprovechado.

- Maoko, te equivocas, NO ERES UN CERDO. Además¿crees que si no hubiese querido me hubiese dejado? Si no lo hice fue porque... me gustaba. ¿Sabes?

- Te... ¿gustaba¿En serio? – preguntó Maoko, con los ojos como platos.

¡Claro¿A ti no?

- Sí... – contestó primeramente. Segundos más tarde volvió a decir – Pero no...¡no puede gustarme, no debe¡Estoy casado!

- Lo siento, Maoko – dijo Miyuki, con pena – Tendría que haber tenido en cuenta lo que tú quieres a tu esposa... aunque la verdad es que no pude pensar mucho que digamos.

¡Pero yo ya no – comenzó Maoko. El sonido vibrante del timbre rompió la frase que Maoko estaba diciendo. Miyuki se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se trataba de Rika y Ryo.

- Hola, chicos – sonrió Miyuki ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado¿Dónde habéis comido?

- Lo hemos pasado muy bien – sonrió Rika.

- Yo no tanto – dijo Ryo.

¿NO? – inquirió Rika.

- Bueno, en realidad me ha encantado... pero no quería sobrepasarte, reina – dijo con voz seductora. Rika le pegó un codazo en las costillas – digo, Rika – corrigió el joven.

¿Y dónde habéis comido? – volvió a preguntar la mujer, tratando de hacer caso omiso al descaro de Ryo.

- En una pizzería – contestó Ryo – Cogimos una pizza suprema de tamaño pequeño con dos bebidas y alitas de pollo. Era un menú... y como venía un juguetito... – añadió, con una tierna sonrisa.

- Y era más barato – añadió Rika, mirando con cara rara a su pareja – Por cierto ¿la abuela?

- Lleva de parranda todo el día – contestó Miyuki – La estamos esperando para ir a cenar todos juntos.

- Aah – dijo Rika.

- Un segundo – añadió Ryo. Parecía habérsele ocurrido algo. Salió con Rika un momento de la habitación.

¿Qué ocurre, Ryo? – preguntó la chica.

¿Qué te parece si decimos que estamos cansados y que preferimos quedarnos aquí?

¿Por qué?

- Porque llevamos un huevo de tiempo si tener oportunidad de estar solos.

- Hoy hemos estado todo el día solos.

- Euh...bueno... – comenzó Ryo, poniéndose rojo – Pero no de noche – dijo finalmente – Podemos dormir juntitos... – sonrió, con picardía.

- Eh... de acuerdo, está bien.

¡Bien! – exclamó Ryo.

- Pero lo de dormir juntos NI-PEN-SAR-LO.

¿Por qué¿No te fías de mí? Si ya sabes que ni te toco. Tu a tu lado, yo al mío, y punto.

- Sí que me fío, pero no me apetece, simplemente. Imagínate que vuelvan y nos vean. Pensarían algo raro.

- Bueno, está bien – dijo Ryo. No obstante, pensaba "Ya veremos Rika...ya veremos". Volvieron a donde se encontraban sus padres. La madre de Miyuki había llegado, entretanto.

- Pá – comenzó Ryo.

¿Qué?

- Que como estamos cansados, Rika y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

¿Qué? – dijo el padre ¿Vosotros dos¿SOLOS?

- Venga, Maoko – sonrió la abuela Nonaka – No pienses cosas raras de tu propio hijo.

¡Pero si ya no puedo fiarme ni de mí mismo- exclamó.

¿Qué? – dijeron Rika Ryo y la abuela Nonaka, extrañados.

- Eh.. nada, nada – dijo Maoko, desviando la mirada.

- Además – intervino Miyuki, algo nerviosa – Si les dejamos solos, nos saldrá más barata la cena... porque invitamos nosotras.

¡Ah! – exclamó Maoko – Bueno, en ese caso.. de acuerdo, podéis quedaros.

¡Vayámonos entonces, no vaya a ser que luego no haya sitio! – exclamó Miyuki – Además, yo ya estoy vestida, y vosotros también.

- De acuerdo – dijo Maoko, asintiendo. Se levantó del sofá y, junto a ambas mujeres, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, añadió:

- OJITO, RYO ¿EH?

- Sí, pá – asintió él. Entre tanto, la madre de Miyuki le susurraba a su hija:

- Me tienes que explicar qué es eso de que Maoko ya no se puede fiar ni de sí mismo.

¿Por qué lo iba a saber yo?

- Lo sé yo...

¿Qué?

- Bueno, lo imagino... pero quiero oírlo de tus labios – sonrió. Luego de ello añadió, con una cierta malicia – Si los tienes enteros.

¡Mam�! – le reprendió Miyuki.

¿Vamos? – inquirió Maoko, ignorando lo que habían estado hablando las mujeres.

¡Sí! – contestaron ellas. Salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¡Fiesta! – exclamó Ryo.

- De fiesta nada, tenemos que cenar.

¿Sabes cocinar?

- Sí.

- Ah, pues no sabes cuánto me alegro, porque no me apetecía comer comida rápida.

- Pero tú me vas a ayudar.

- No te lo aconsejo – sonrió Ryo, negando con la cabeza – Soy el enemigo número uno de la cocina... y el cliente principal de los bomberos.

- Bueno, pero puedes poner la mesa.

¡Mira, a eso sí que llego!

- Je... – sonrió Rika ¿Qué te apetece?

- Mientras no sea comida rápida, lo que sea.

- Puedo preparar unos Okonomayaki y algo de arroz con salsa de soja. Para beber agua y punto... aunque tú puedes beber alcohol, si quieres.

- No me gusta el alcohol. En ese aspecto no he salido a mi padre – sonrió.

- Mejor, que luego igual te vicias y te agarras un pedo.

- Sí. Oye ¿y de postre?

- Hay tarta de yema tostada en el frigorífico... aunque te advierto que los Okonomayaki llenan.

- Bueno, pero si nos entra podemos comerlo... Por cierto Rika ¿desde cuándo sabes tú cocinar? No pareces el tipo de chica que sepa.

- Bueno, mi abuela me enseñó de pequeña. Dijo que quería enseñarme para que, cuando ella no estuviese, mi madre se pudiese alimentar. Como ella no cocina...

¿No¿No sabe?

- Algo sabe, pero mucho menos que mi abuela, en todo caso.

- Entonces es como mi padre.

- Tu padre es peor.

- Bueno... también es verdad.

- En fin – dijo Rika – Voy a ir haciendo la cena. Tú ve preparando la mesa ¿vale?

- Bien. Y si necesitas ayuda en algo más, me llamas.

- De acuerdo, Ryo-kun – sonrió Rika.

- Parecemos recién casados – sonrió Ryo. Rika se sonrojó.

- Voy cocinar – dijo. Se introdujo en la cocina. Ryo mientras tanto se despanzurró en el sofá (ahí estamos, "preparando la mesa") y encendió la televisión con el mando. Mientras hacía un poco de zapping, para decidir qué canal ver, notó cómo algo vibraba en el interior del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón: era su móvil. Lo cogió y pulsó el botón de descolgar.

¿Sí¿Eres tú, Takato?

- Sí, soy yo – contesté ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Bueno, en mi móvil salía "Pan Móvil".

¿Cómo que "Pan Móvil"?

¿Pan? – dijo Ryo, entre el nerviosismo y le sorpresa ¡Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho Takato!

- Ya... bueno, que da igual. He de ir al grano.

¿De trigo?

¿Qué¿Estás obsesionado con la comida, o algo?

- Ah, es que... Rika está cocinando. Va a ser eso.

¿Rika COCINANDO?

- Sí. ¿A que a ti también te parece extraño?

- Lo extraño es que sea comestible... por si acaso ve buscando el número de teléfono de una pizzería.

- Ni hablar, que entonces me mata. Bueno, vayamos al trigo¿qué querías?

- Tengo que decirte una cosa y pedirte consejo sobre ella.

- Sea lo que sea, tu padre nunca se enterará de que se lo cogiste.

¿De que le cogí qué?

¡La cartera!

- Venga, hombre...

- Es la solución estándar a todo problema.

- Seguro que a este no.

- Venga, suéltalo.

- Pues – cogí aire – ¡Piero querirle a Jen que zea mi fobia!

¿Qué? – dijo Ryo, descojonándose.

- Que... que quiero pedirle a Jen que sea mi novia... me gusta. Mucho.

¡Ah! – contestó Ryo, tratando de parar de reír – O sea, que al final si que te gusta Jen.

- Sí. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

- No sé... simplemente dile lo que sientes por ella: que la quieres mucho, que es muy mona, que te gusta su culo... bueno, eso último omítelo.

¿Y crees que ella aceptar�? Porque igual le gusta otra persona.

- En ese caso... si realmente la quieres deberías dejarla.

- Ya lo sé, claro que la dejaría. Quiero que al menos uno de nosotros sea feliz...

- Bueno, siempre puedes manipular un poquillo para que cambien sus gustos...

- No, no... ¿tú le harías eso a Rika?

- No, no lo haría... no tengo tan mala leche.

- Ah, me habías asustado.

- Je – rió Ryo – Oye ¿y si le compras algún regalito? Igual le gusta.

- No tengo dinero.

- Ni yo tuve... pero tu padre sí – añadió, con malicia – Él nuuuuuunca se enteraría.

- No quiero hacerle eso a mi padre...

- Bueno, vale. Oye ¿cuándo pretendes decírselo?

- No sé, cuando me la encuentre.

- Ah, no, no. No. Tienes que planearlo.

¿Cómo?

- No sé, pasa la tarde con ella, invítala a algo y cuando anochezca llévala a algún sitio bonito y suéltaselo... eso sí, mete mucha coba. Les encanta. A Rika le encanta, y si le encanta a ella...

¿Tú crees?

- Claro.

- Bien, a ver si lo he pillado... estoy con ella por la tarde, a la noche le llevo a... al parque de Shinjuku, por ejemplo, y se lo suelto todo dando mucha coba.

¡Bingo! Muy bien, Takato.

¿Crees que lo conseguiré?

- Claro. Es el procedimiento Akiyama.

¡Ah! – comencé a reír. Al otro lado del auricular oí una voz enfadada que decía:

¡Bastardo¡Te digo que fueses poniendo la mesa y te pones a cotorrear por teléfono¡MUEVE TU CULO Y PREPARA LA MESA!

- Tranquila, Rika, ya voy – dijo Ryo – Perdona, Takato. Mi futura mujer me reclama.

- Veo que lo tienes muy claro – dije.

- Y tanto – contestó Ryo ¡Adiós, y suerte!

¡Gracias¡Adiós! – colgué.

¿Qué hacías hablando con Takato¿Y por qué le deseabas suerte? – preguntó Rika, aún algo enfadada.

- Que conste que me ha llamado él... quería pedirme consejo para pedirle salir a una chica.

¿Quién?

- Adivínalo...

- Jen ¿no?

- Sí.

- A Takato se le nota un huevo.

- Ya... oye ¿tú crees que lo conseguir�?

- Sí. Seguro que lo consigue – sonrió Rika. Siguieron a lo suyo.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Bueno, más bien, una pesadilla muy extraña. Estaba caminando por la calle, junto a Jen. Era de noche, y hacía una temperatura muy agradable. Ella estaba también muy bonita. El caso es que la llevaba a un banco del parque y nos sentábamos. Me declaré, y ella sonrió. Luego dijo "Pero es que a mí tú no me gustas. Siempre te he odiado, por lo que me hiciste en primaria. Nunca llegué a perdonarte realmente... era todo una mentira. En realidad me gusta... ¡el profesor de gimnasia¡Y estamos liados!" Y empezaba a reírse de forma estridente. Desde aquel sueño, me entró la paranoia de que fuese verdad... porque aquel día era justo el que había elegido para mi declaración.

Llamé a Henry, y se lo conté. Él sólo dijo: "Takato, por favor, no me jodas. Para empezar, en gimnasia tenemos profesora, para seguir... ¿Jen saliendo con un adulto¿La dulce Jen?" Yo le contesté que si me había estado timando toda mi vida con su amistad, que también podría habernos timado a todos con su dulzura. Además le dije que profesora sería la de su clase... el de la mía era un hombre, y todas las chicas de mi clase estaban loquitas por él. "Paranoico" contestó Henry. Colgó. Ojalá sí que tuviese razón... aunque ¿querría Jen a un paranoico, en ese caso? Aquello le pregunté de nuevo a Henry, apenas un minuto más tarde. "A ver, Takato – comenzó Henry – deja de decir gilipolleces, que de poco a esta parte se te da como hongos. Y si lo que temes es que Jen no te quiera por paranoico, elimina esas paranoias de tu cabeza" Volvió a colgar. Claro, para él era muy fácil decirlo: él ya se había declarado a Alice y dentro de poco comenzarían a salir... Y, sí, llamé una vez más a Henry para decirle que para él era muy fácil decirlo. "¡Déjame en paz¡Va a aceptar¡Seguro¡Adiós!" Su voz sonaba enfadada... ¿Y si se había enfadado conmigo? Le volví a llamar para preguntárselo. "No. Adiós, y no llames más o me enfadaré de verdad". Contestó. Entonces sí que sonaba enfadado... ¿le llamaba de nuevo? No pude, porque el teléfono sonó.

¿Diga? Aquí Matsuki.

¡Takato! – exclamó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono – Vaya, pareces todo un señor con esa amabilidad.

- Eh... gracias Jen. Tu voz también es muy bonita.

- De... nada – contestó Jen, algo cohibida – Ayer me dijiste por el Messenger que me llamarías a esta hora... bueno, más bien hace quince minutos.

¡Ah! – exclamé. Era verdad: el día anterior había quedado en llamar a Jen... para quedar con ella y decírselo todo. ¡Se me había olvidado¡Mierda!

- Tranquilo, Takato-san, no me importa – contestó ella – Bueno ¿para qué era para lo que me ibas a llamar?

- Para... quedar contigo.

- Vale.

- Pero no para quedar como siempre. Es distinto... yo... quería... que estuviésemos juntos desde la hora de comer hasta la de cenar, para... para...

¡Ah! Claro, qué detalle: quieres que quedemos para celebrar todo el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos.

- Eh - comencé. Ni yo mismo lo hubiese dicho mejor ¡Claro¡Justo eso!

- Estupendo – dijo Jen, alegre. Seguro que estaba sonriendo a la vez ¿Cómo quedamos?

- A las dos y media en tu portal. Iremos a comer, veremos una peli y luego había pensado en coger unos bocadillos y cenar en plan picnic, cuando ya anochezca – dije, modificando ligeramente el plan de Ryo.

¡Estupendo- exclamó ¿Cuánto dinero llevo?

¡Nada, nada! Yo me encargo de todo.

- No, no, Takato – dijo ella – Ni hablar. Pienso pagar algo.

- Bueno, pues – no valía la pena discutir: iba a ganar – lleva algo de dinero y luego acordamos ¿vale?

- De acuerdo Takato ¡hasta luego!

- Adiós – contesté. Ambos colgamos ¡Bien! –exclamé. Inmediatamente después marqué el número de Henry.

¿Sí? – contestó mi amigo.

¡ FA PERIDO GEDAR CONJIGO! – exclamé, fuera de mí. Así pasó que se me trabó la lengua.

- Ah, eres tú, Takato – contestó Henry, arrastrando las palabras – Bien, ahora di lo mismo solo que en cristiano ¿vale?

¡Que ha querido quedar conmigo! – exclamé de nuevo.

- Vaya, me alegro – dijo Henry – Y también me alegro de que no llames para otra de tus paranoias.

¡Ah! Es verdad, que no podía llamarte de nuevo.

- Siendo para esto, da igual, no importa... Bueno ¿qué te vas a poner?

¿Poner? – comencé a recorrer el armario con mi mente ¡No tengo nada presentable!

- Ni que fueses vestido de juglar por la calle, chico.

¡Pero mi ropa es demasiado informal!

¿Y qué crees que va a ponerse ella¿Un vestidito de Coco-chanel?

¡Bueno, pero a mi le gustará ello con lo que estea que falla!

¿Qué?

¡Que a mí me gustará ella con lo que sea que vaya!

¡Ah! Hey¿qué te pasa con la lengua? Se te está trabando a saco.

- Mientras no se me trabe cuando le diga todo – dije ¡Oh, mierda¿Y si se me traba?

- Una conversación similar acabó entre mierdas y vientos.

¿Qué?

- Nada, nada. Mira, si quieres te puedo dejar algo de ropa mía que consideres...decente.

¡Pero yo no uso tu talla¡Soy más bajo!

- Mejor es que te quede largo que no corto ¿no?

¡Pero tú eres más delgado!

¡Bueno, pues voy yo a tu casa, y te ayudo a elegir¿Contento?

- Sí. Gracias Henry.

- De nada. Venga, en una media hora estoy all�¿ok?

- Sí. ¡Hasta ahora!

¡Adiós! – colgamos. A veces pienso que a Henry deberían darle el Nóbel a la paciencia .

Mientras esperaba a Henry, me puse a desayunar algo mientras veía en la televisión una serie muy extraña sobre un perro que hablaba, que tenía superpoderes y, lo peor de todo, que cagaba plutonio. Justo cuando terminé de desayunar y de recoger todo, fue cuando oí los pasos de Henry subir las escaleras de la panadería y tocar el timbre de la puerta de mi casa.

- Hola, Henry – saludé.

- Hola, Takato – contestó él. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color verde aceituna y unos pantalones vaqueros de tiro bajo. En su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa, donde supuse que estaría la ropa que me dijo que iba a llevar. Pasó y cerré la puerta. Seguidamente fuimos a mi cuarto.

¡Henry! – exclamó Guilmon.

- Hola, Guilmon – saludó mi amigo.

¡Ah, Henry! – exclamé ¿Y Terriermon?

- Estaba tan profundamente dormido que he preferido no despertarle.

- Ah...

- Bueno, mira, esto es lo que he traído – volcó la bolsa sobre la cama. Cayeron varias camisas, un par de jerséis y dos o tres pantalones.

- Vaya... – dije.

¿Qué colores te gustan a ti, Takato?

- Pues... no sé... el azul, el gris, el negro, el rojo...

- Elige alguno de esos.

- Pues... sí, el azul.

- Vale. He traído esta camisa azul oscuro lisa, y esta otra de cuadros azules y blancos – dijo Henry, enseñándomelas.

¡Eh, son muy chulas!

- gracias. Venga, pruébatelas.

- Voy – dije, quitándome la camiseta blanca que solía llevar. La deposité en la cama, y cogí la camisa azul de cuadros. Me la puse.

- Te queda bien – dijo Henry.

- Sí, pero... me aprieta un poco... ya te he dicho que no soy tan esmirriado como tú.

- Sí, es verdad... – observó Henry "Esmirriado...será...en fin." pensó – También te queda algo larga.

- Sí... – suspiré, triste.

- Venga, no hay problema. La otra es algo más grande.

¡De acuerdo! – exclamé. Me puse la camisa lisa. Era de una tela fina y suave, y de un azul más bien oscuro. Con aquella me sentía mucho mejor.

- Esta sí que te queda bien, Takato – sonrió Henry.

¿Tú crees? – dije, sonriente – Bueno, pues no hace falta ni mirar en mi ropa. Me quedo con esta camisa – añadí.

Durante más o menos una hora seguimos probando ropa. Al final opté por la camisa azul oscura de Henry, unos pantalones negros anchos míos, y su jersey de color gris. Como calzado, me puse unas deportivas, las últimas que mi madre me había comprado por aprobar todo en el curso escolar. Finalmente decidí no llevar Googles. Henry también opinó como yo.

Con el tiempo se nos hicieron las dos y veinte, así que me peiné un poco y acompañé a Henry hasta abajo, ya vestido (bueno, el jersey lo llevaba en la mano).

- Muchas gracias, Henry, amigo – dije.

- De nada – sonrió él – Suerte, y no te trabes la lengua ¿eh?

- Gracias – sonreí. Hicimos un mutuo gesto de despedida y nos fuimos, yo hacia casa de Jen, él hacia su casa.

Entre tanto, una vez más, Rika y Ryo se encontraban solos en la casita de Gushikami. Al final Ryo no consiguió dormir con Rika, más que nada por que los adultos aparecieron antes de lo previsto. Aquella mañana estos habían salido a hacer unas compras. Ryo y Rika jugaban, sentados en el sof�, una partida de digi-cartas. La joven Nonaka era quien llevaba las riendas.

- Ryo – comenzó Rika ¿Cuándo coño vas a dejar de mirar mi falda, y vas a concentrarte en el juego?

- No miro la falda, miro lo bien que te queda. Gracias por ponértela.

- Lo he hecho por ti. Jamás me pondría esta cursi-faldita amarilla ante el público, y menos con lo corta que es y con el rajón que tiene a un lado.

¡Dónde? – exclamó Ryo, mirando para todos los lados.

¡En ningún sitio! – exclamó Rika, tapándose. – En fin, terminemos de una vez. Saco esta carta que supera a tu digimon los suficientes puntos como para que yo gane. Te ataco... ya est�, mil puntos.

- Mola – dijo Ryo.

- Te acabo de ganar, Ryo.

- No, si eso me da igual, lo que mola es tu falda.

- Esto es superior a mí – dijo Rika, tirando el tablero y las cartas al suelo.

¿Qué haces?

- Mira, Ryo, sé de sobra que lo que quieres es que nos liemos, así que adelante. No voy a estar toda la mañana echándote partidas insulsas.

- Eh, que yo no... – comenzó Ryo.

- Tú no nada – dijo Rika. Se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando a besar con frenesí sus labios. Ryo, aunque sorprendido, procuró seguir la corriente a su novia. Nunca se le había lanzado de aquella manera, y eso sorprendía al joven Akiyama. Ambos estaban prácticamente tumbados en el mueble. Mientras duraba el beso, Ryo aprovechó para buscar con la mano la susodicha raja. Cuando al fin la encontró, dejó su mano ahí unos instantes... justo en los cuales se abrió la puerta de la casa.

¡ARGHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó una voz masculina. Rika y Ryo se quedaron blancos y paralizados ¡LA ESTABA SOBANDO, EL MUY CABRÓN! – trató de dirigirse hacia la pareja. Miyuki y su madre lo detuvieron.

- Tranquilo, Maoko – dijo la señora Nonaka.

- Venga, ahora nos lo explicarán todo – añadió su madre.

- Bueno – comenzó Ryo, nervioso – Voy al...baño.

¡De eso nada! – exclamó Maoko, antes de que Ryo se levantara.

- Chicos – comenzó Miyuki – Ahora sí que no podéis decirnos que no hay nada entre vosotros. Rika...

- Eh...eh... – balbuceó la joven ¡PLAS! – había sacudido un tortazo a Ryo – Por depravado.

¿Qué¡Si eres tú la que...

- Me voy a mi habitación – dijo Rika. Se levantó, pero una mano la sujetó.

- Jovencita, – comenzó Miyuki, con tono severo – ni tú ni Ryo os vais a mover de aquí.

- Ay... pero... – se quejó la pelirroja.

- Y no le pegues al pobre Ryo – añadió.

Varios segundos más tarde, cuando todos se hubieron calmado, Rika y Ryo se sentaron en un sof�, y los adultos en el de en frente.

- Está bien – comenzó Rika – Ryo y yo estamos saliendo. Somos novios.

¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Maoko.

- Hace casi un mes – contestó Ryo.

¿Tanto? – preguntó Maoko.

¡Sólo? – dijeron Miyuki y su madre.

- Vaya – comenzó Miyuki – creí que llevaban más.

- Sí, yo también – dijo la abuela. Maoko las miró, extrañado.

- Rika – comenzó Maoko ¿este depravado te ha hecho algo malo?

- No – contestó Rika.

¡Pero si te estaba metiendo mano!

- Porque esta vez me he lanzado yo – explicó Rika – Era normal que él respondiese de alguna manera.

¿Y la torta? – volvió a preguntar.

- Para... hacer como que no estábamos juntos, simplemente.

- Entonces ¿mi hijo no te soba?

- No. Y tampoco hace nada sin mi consentimiento, y siempre para si le digo que lo haga. En serio, señor Akiyama, Ryo no me quiere hacer ningún daño. Es de fiar.

- Rika... – sonrió Ryo – Gracias.

- De nada – sonrió la chica – Bueno¿cuánto durará el castigo?

¿Castigo? – inquirieron los tres a la vez.

- No hay ningún castigo – dijo Miyuki – Yo, lo único que tengo que decir, es que espero que dure mucho.

- Yo también – añadió la abuela.

- Y yo - finalizó Maoko – Y también que... siento mucho haber pensado mal de ti, Ryo.

- Nada, p�, nada – sonrió Ryo.

El tiempo había pasado: ya eran las tres de la tarde. Jen y yo habíamos pedido hacía ya unos minutos la comida en un restaurante de hamburguesas, perritos calientes, pizzas... (Si conocéis el Foster's Hollywood, como ese). Yo había pedido una hamburguesa con queso roquefort, lechuga y patatas, además, de una coca-cola para beber. Jen, por su parte, había preferido optar por un perrito caliente alemán con salsa de mostaza, patatas y ensalada. Para beber, ella había pedido un té frío: su bebida favorita. Al final, Henry había tenido razón: ella no iba vestida de coco-chanel, precisamente. No obstante, la ropa que llevaba le hacía verse muy bonita. Lucía una bonita camiseta lila de tirantes que le llegaba algo por encima del ombligo, además de unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul desgastado, con un bonito cinturón lila. Como calzado llevaba unos zapatos de color marrón, y había dejado en el respaldo de la silla su bolso vaquero y su cazadora vaquera, que había sostenido en su mano durante el camino al restaurante. El peinado era lo que sí que había cambiado: llevaba su cabello castaño cuidadosamente recogido en un moño en casi lo alto de su cabeza, y algunas pinzas de colores repartidas en el pelo. Y no sé si serían imaginaciones mías, pero creo que llevaba algo de brillo en los labios.

- Jen – comencé, tímidamente – me acabo de fijar... ¿eso de los labios es brillo?

- Ajá – asintió ella – De manzana... Oye, Takato ¿me queda bien este peinado?

¡De fábula, Jen! Estás preciosa.

- Gracias – contestó ella, agachando la cabeza.

¿Estás bien?

¡Claro! – exclamó, volviendo a levantar su testa.

Seguimos esperando la comida durante varios minutos más. Cuando la trajeron, comenzamos a comerla como posesos: estábamos muy hambrientos. Además, como nos quedamos con más hambre, pedimos sendos sorbetes de limón como postre. Lo malo llegó a la hora de pagar, tuve que discutir bastante con Jen para que no pagase nada... total que al final no lo conseguí... Eso sí, tan sólo pagó los postres y las bebidas.

Al salir del restaurante nos apresuramos a coger entradas para la película que íbamos a ver: Hero. Eran las cuatro y pico, y la película comenzaba a las cinco menos cuarto. Por suerte, la sala estaba casi desierta y cogimos unos buenos sitios.

Durante el tiempo que hubo antes de la película, estuvimos paseando, y estuve esperando unos cuantos minutos a que Jen saliese de los servicios del cine... me pareció que se había retocado los labios. Cinco minutos antes de que la película empezase, entramos a la sala. Nuestros sitios estaban prácticamente en todo el centro del cine. Además, no había nadie en toda la fila.

La película estuvo bastante bien, aunque era un poco rara... no obstante me encantó cuando Jen, algo adormilada se recargó en mi hombro y musitó dulcemente "¿Te importa?" "Claro que no" contesté yo, totalmente rojo ¿cómo iba a importarme¡Si lo estaba deseando!

Cuando salimos del cine, continuamos dando largos paseos por Shinjuku... hubiesen sido muy tediosos, de no ser porque Jen seguía recargada en mí, y agarrada a mi brazo. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, hubiese pensado que éramos pareja. Incluso simplemente por estar con ella, me estaba divirtiendo. No obstante, me preocupaba aquel desánimo de Jen.

¿Estás bien, Jen? – pregunté.

- Sí – contestó ella, con una sonrisa ¿por qué iba a estar mal?

- No sé... como llevas toda la tarde apoyándote en mí.

- Es que, verás... estoy muy a gusto. Y como en el cine has dicho que no te importaba...

- Ah... no, y no me importa. Simplemente me preocupaba que te pudiese estar ocurriendo algo malo.

- Tal vez tengo algo de sueño... ¿te importa entrar a tomar un café? No quiero estar así de pelma cuando cenemos.

- Bueno... si quieres – comencé, claramente arrepentido de lo que iba a decir – no cenamos.

¡No, no! – exclamó ella – Tengo muchísimas ganas de cenar contigo, Takato, no me malinterpretes... en realidad, era lo que más esperaba de esta tarde.

¡Ah! Sí, yo también – dije, sonriente. Fuimos a tomar el susodicho café, tras el cual Jen se animó muchísimo, casi podría decirse que se puso algo hiperactiva.

Tras tomar el café nos dirigimos al supermercado más cercano a comprar lo necesario para el picnic nocturno. Compramos un mantel de plástico a cuadros blancos y amarillos y servilletas. Como comida, cogimos una barra de pan, jamón de york y queso. Además cogimos un par de botellitas de medio litro de naranjada. No sería una gran cena, pero con todo lo que habíamos comido... Una vez hubimos pagado todo, salimos afuera y comenzamos a dirigirnos al parque de Shinjuku, para buscar algún buen lugar donde disfrutar de nuestra comida. Miré mi reloj: ya eran las nueve y media de la noche. En el fondo, había pasado una tarde muy buena... en realidad, cualquier rato que paso junto a Jen siempre es bueno. ¿Cómo no sentirse bien estando con una chica tan maja y, a la vez, tan bonita?

Cuando hubimos encontrado el sitio perfecto, bajo un cerezo, extendimos el mantel y nos sentamos. El sol comenzaba a caer en aquellos instantes, y el cielo se había tornado de un extraño tono anaranjado.

- Qué bonito ¿no, Takato? – preguntó Jen.

- Sí... – contesté - ... no tanto como tú.

¿Qué?

- Eh... nada, nada.

- Es curioso, Takato...

¿Qué?

- Parece que te arrepintieses de decirme cosas bonitas...

- Es que... igual te molesta.

- No me molesta, en absoluto. Me gusta que lo hagas... me siento muy querida.

¿En serio?

- Sí – sonrió ella, débilmente. Seguidamente, comenzó a frotarse sus brazos desnudos – Comienza a refrescar... mejor que me ponga la cazadora – se levantó, desató las mangas de la cazadora de sus caderas, y se la puso, volviéndose a sentar. Aún así, seguía teniendo frío.

- Si tienes más frío, Jen, ponte el jersey de... digo, mi jersey.

- No hará falta, Takato – sonrió ella – Vaya ¿no es igual que el de Henry?

- Eh... sí. Bueno, es que...

- Lo comprasteis a la vez ¿verdad- sonrió ella.

¡Sí, justo! – exclamé. Increíble: ya iban dos veces que me salvaba de mi propia mentira ¿Cenamos?

- Sí, pero... hay algo que no va bien.

¿Qué? – pregunté, extrañado, mientras desenvolvía el jamón.

- Te pasa algo ¿verdad? – preguntó – Hay algo que quieres decirme ¿no¿Te he hecho algo malo?

¡No, Jen, no! No me has hecho nada malo... nunca.

- Entonces ¿qué es? Llevas toda la tarde con una extraña mirada, a veces preocupada, otras extraviada. Por favor, dime qué te pasa. No puedo cenar así.

- Jen – comencé. La hora había llegado antes de tiempo... tragué saliva, tomé aire y dije – Está bien, te lo diré... te diré el motivo por el cual realmente estamos aquí.

¿Te vas? Es eso ¿no? Te vas a algún país y no volverás nunca.

¡No, Jen!

- Entonces, es que quieres dejar de ser mi amigo... – volvió a decir, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡No! – contesté ¡Nunca! – me acerqué a ella y le puse una mano en el hombro – Jen, nunca me iría de tu lado.

- Por... ¿por qué?

- Por que... tú a mí... pues... esto...

- Yo a ti pues esto ¿qué?

- Que te quiero Jen. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

¿Qué? – dijo ella, abriendo mucho los ojos – No puede ser... no puede ser cierto... no puedo...

- Bueno, perdona, no debería habértelo dicho, seguro que no piensas como yo... lo siento. – dije. Me levanté, con el corazón destrozado. En fin.. al menos no estaba liada con el de gimnasia – Volveré en unos minutos, para cenar. No quiero estropearte tu cena con mis penas. Tan sólo espera unos minutos – poco a poco me fui alejando de mi mantel.

Maldecía todo lo que había en la tierra. Me sentía como si cien mil cañones hubiesen disparado sobre mí. Henry me había dado esperanzas, yo mismo tenía esperanzas... pero estaba claro, no tenía ni que decirlo. Jen no tenía ni que decir que no le gustaba. Es más, sabía que Jen no me diría que no le gustaba, simplemente por no hacerme daño... siempre ha sido muy buena chica. Estaba más que claro. Me senté en un banco, y enterré la cabeza entre mis brazos... parecía mentira que todas mis esperanzas se hubiesen visto disueltas en apenas unos segundos...

- Takato – dijo una voz detrás de mí. En seguida noté como una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro izquierdo.

- Jen – dije, volviéndome – No te sientas mal... soy un llorica. No has hecho nada malo.

- Takato... ¿por qué te has ido? Si ni siquiera me has dejado responderte.

- No hacía falta que terminases la frase... sabía que "No puedo" terminaba con "enamorarme de ti porque eres odioso".

¡No digas tonterías Takato¡No iba a responder eso!

¿Qué, entonces?

- "No puedo creerlo"... eso iba a decir. Que no podía creer que te gustase, porque... tú también me gustas a mí. Te quiero muchísimo, Takato, más que a mi propia vida. Y ahora deja de llorar.

¿Te... gusto?

- Sí... me encantas. Eres un chico encantador: guapo, amable, siempre sonriente, bondadoso. Si necesitaba desahogarme, siempre estabas allí, si necesitaba llorar, siempre podía usar tu hombro, si necesitaba que me escuchase alguien, tú siempre me escuchabas... mientras me mirabas y me sonreías. ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme? Por Dios, si eres la persona que más a hecho por mí.

- Pero soy un feto.

¡No eres un feto¡Eres guapísimo¿No te has visto nunca a ti mismo sonreír?

- No.

- Pues deberías, te hace verte realmente bien.

¿De verdad te gusto¿No estarás haciendo esto por pena?

¡Que no¡Deja de lamentarte! – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y dijo – Te-quie-ro-mu-cho. ¡Me gustas!

¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes?

- Nunca te he mentido.

- Sí, pero...

- Takato... ya basta. ¿Quieres saber cuánto me gustas?

- Pues – comencé (iba a responder que sí). No pude terminar la frase, porque Jen acercó sus labios a los míos y me comenzó a besar. Nunca antes había sentido nada así... claro que nunca antes había besado a nadie. Sentía... no sé... como si todo el amor de Jen estuviese en ese beso.

¿Me crees ahora? – dijo ella.

- Sí... – contesté, con una sonrisa – Lo he sentido... he sentido tu amor.

- Me alegro – sonrió. Segundos más tarde volvió a preguntar, con cierta timidez – Por cierto, Takato ¿y a ti¿Qué te ha llevado a ti a enamorarte de mí?

- Todo. Tu dulce sonrisa, tu ánimo, tus ganas de vivir, tu humor... lo buena que eres, y que siempre has estado conmigo. No sé desde cuando te gustaré yo a ti... pero tú a mí desde siempre. Desde que te vi por primera vez. No sé ni cómo pude hacer caso a Kazu y Kenta.

- Ya hablamos de eso hace mucho tiempo, Takato- dijo Jen, con su tono de voz más dulce – Entonces ¿me quieres¿Tú también?

- Sí. Claro que te quiero. Siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré. Haré lo que sea por ti.

- Gracias – dijo ella, abrazándome – Eres un encanto.

- Jen – dije, sonriente – querrías... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡Claro que quiero! – exclamó Jen, levantando su cabeza. – Sí, y mil veces sí.

¿Sí?

- Sí... – sonrió.

- Gracias, Jen.

- De nada... por cierto Takato.

¿Sí?

- Antes te he demostrado todo lo que te quería... ¿me lo demuestras tú ahora a mí?

¿Te refieres a...

- Sí.

- Claro... – dije. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, y comencé a besarlos suavemente, acariciando su suave cabello, y su desnuda y suave cintura, mientras ella me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí: nos queríamos, desde mucho antes de lo que ambos pensábamos... simplemente, necesitábamos reconocer lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Desde aquel día, a aquella hora... me prometí a mí mismo ser feliz, y hacer que Jen lo fuese. Estar con ella para siempre.

_Bueno, pues ya está. ¿Qué os ha parecido¡Espero que os haya gustado, o que al menos no os haya aburrido! _

_ ¡Ya falta poco para que comience la segunda saga de este fanfic! En mi opinión, es mejor que la primera pero en realidad sois vosotros los que debéis opinar . La segunda saga dará comienzo en el capítulo... (buscando mi chuleta)22! Bueno, aún falta bastante... Hasta entonces los capítulos serán más o menos como vienen siendo desde el... (vuelvo a comprobar mis notas) 17. Es decir: romances, juergas y humor! _

_ Bueno, me despido de vosotros, lectores! Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado review! (Nayru, Reiki, Marionzinha ¡os lo agradezco mucho!) y a los que no habéis dejado pero lo habéis leído también! _

_ ¡Hasta el capítulo 19!_

_ Lorien3_


	21. Capítulo 19 especial

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, tras un bueeen tiempo sin actualizar, por fin tenéis aquí nuevos capítulos de La aventura de los Tamers. Ahora que por fin tengo internet (kyaah!) tendréis lo que merecéis: actualizaciones más rápidas, ya que el fanfic está terminado. **

**Os dejo con el cap. 19. Si no me odiais por el tremendo retraso, dejad reviews!**

**(Ah, y perdón por que no aparezcan los guiones de los diálogos... la verdad, no sé por qué carajo no están).**

Capítulo 19: un día en la playa y una noche en la ciudad

Desde aquel día ya había pasado algún tiempo: todos aquellos que se habían ido de vacaciones, ya habían vuelto, con lo cual ya estaban de nuevo todos juntos en Shinjuku.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban comenzando a acabarse, ya era el veinte de agosto, y para cuando quisieran darse cuenta ya estarían en el colegio, instituto o en la universidad, como era el caso de Ryo.

Así, y con la intención de aprovechar el poco de vacaciones que quedaba, fue como empezó esta historia.

Hacía unos días, Alice Mc Coy había iniciado una cadena de e-mails con la siguiente idea: pasar todos juntos un día entero fuera en Odaiba (me encanta este distrito). Por el día irían a la playa donde organizarían una especie de picnic playero, por la tarde se dividirían en grupos, según parejas o grupos de amigos y se juntarían de nuevo para volver a Shinjuku, cenar fuera e irse de juerga por la noche. Todos fueron aceptando, excepto Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon, los cuales iban a hacer su propia fiestecita en casa de los gemelos puesto que era su cumpleaños. Así, el día veinte de agosto el vasto grupo se encontraba de camino a Odaiba, en el metro.

Tuviste un plan genial, Alice – dijo Henry, sonriendo.

Tampoco es para tanto, Henry. Simplemente pensé que teníamos que pasar un día todos juntos.

Es una pena – comenzó Jen – que tu hermana y los gemelos no pudiesen venir.

De todos modos – contestó Henry – mi madre no se lo hubiese permitido a Shiuchon. Es muy joven para quedarse de noche hasta las tantas por la calle. Por poco no me deja a mí...

¿A qué hora tenéis que volver, chicos? – preguntó Rika.

A las dos – contestó Henry.

Tres – prosiguió Alice.

Dos y media – continuó Jen.

Tres menos cuarto – dijo Takato.

Tres – contestó Kazu.

Unaaaaaaaaaaa – dijo Kenta, con tristeza.

A la que me dé la gana – dijo Ryo - ¿Tú Rika?

Yo tengo que estar a las tres y media – contestó Rika.

Entonces yo estaré en mi casa a las cuatro, para poder acompañarte.

Gracias, aunque no necesito que lo hagas.

Las calles de noche son peligrosas para una preciosidad como tú.

No sé si será más peligroso ir contigo... – dijo Rika.

Por cierto Henry – comenzó Alice - ¿Irás conmigo a la tarde?

¡Claro! – contestó Henry, enrojeciendo ligeramente – Takato ¿tú con quien vas?

Con Jen – respondió él.

Desde luego ya era hora de que os emparejarais de una santa vez – comenzó Rika – no hubiese podido aguantar mucho más viéndoos miraros tan dulcemente sin estar liados. Ya os ha costado.

Habló – dijo Takato.

¡Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Rika, mirando amenazadoramente.

¿Eh? Bueno – comenzó, con nerviosismo - , simplemente que a ti y a Ryo se os notaba mucho que os gustabais y que tú te hiciste mucho de rogar.

Mmm... – comenzó Rika.

Tiene razón, Rika – dijo Ryo.

¿Eh? – dijo la chica.

¡Ya hemos llegado! – exclamó Alice. Fue una suerte: probablemente se hubiese armado la de San Quintín, si hubiesen esperado un poco más.

Uno a uno fueron descendiendo del metro, con su mochila a cuestas. Seguidamente, fueron a la playa, a coger un buen sitio en el que depositar su mochila y el resto de cosas. Encontraron un sitio cerca de unas rocas en el que tenían sol y sombra a la vez. Como había gente que quería tostarse y otros que preferían estar a la sombra, como Rika, les vino bien a todos. Una vez hubieron guardado su ropa en la mochila (todos llevaban debajo el bañador) comenzaron a realizar distintas actividades. Jen y Alice, tras haberse aplicado un poco más de crema protectora, extendieron una toalla y se tumbaron sobre ella para tomar el sol. Jen llevaba un bonito bikini de color verde lima, cuya parte de abajo era un pantalón cortito, y Alice vestía un bañador que dejaba toda su espalda al aire y que era de color negro. Kazu, Kenta y Takato fueron directamente al agua, llevando en volandas una enorme pelota de playa. Kazu llevaba un bañador de pantaloneta de color negro con una línea blanca en el lateral, mientras que el de Kenta era de color azul oscuro, y el de Takato era verde aceituna con una línea plateada en los laterales. Henry, Rika y Ryo, por su parte, se quedaron al lado de Jen y Alice, solo que en la parte de la sombra. Henry llevaba un bonito bañador de color azul oscuro con dos líneas rojas en cada lateral, Rika vestía un bañador rojo, muy similar al de Alice, y Ryo llevaba puesto un bañador de pantaloneta que simulaba la piel de leopardo, y que tenía alguna línea vertical en negro.

A ti que te gusta tanto broncearte – comenzó Rika - ¿cómo no te pones al sol?

Tengo bronceado de sobra. En Okinawa me tosté un huevo... no como tú.

Me gusta mi tono de piel tal y como es. Aunque en el verano se broncee un poco irremediablemente...

Pero te habrás dado crema ¿no?

Claro que sí, idiota.

Eh, Rika, tampoco hace falta que me insultes – dijo Ryo, algo ofendido.

Perdona – contestó Rika.

¿Puedo deciros una cosa, chicos? – comenzó Henry. Rika y Ryo asintieron, algo extrañados.

No noto diferencia en vosotros de antes a ahora.

¿Qué antes y qué ahora? – preguntó Ryo.

De antes de ser pareja a ahora que lo sois. Es curioso. Seguís igual que siempre: vacilándoos, insultándoos...

Di más bien vacilándoME e insultándoME – aclaró Ryo.

No te pongas así – dijo Rika – Tampoco es para tanto, además, nunca te has quejado.

Claro que no – sonrió Ryo – Pero eso no significa que no me molestase.

¿Y por qué no me dices nunca nada?

Porque deberías saberlo por tu cuenta. Yo sé perfectamente qué te molestaría a ti...

Pues yo pensaba que a ti te daba igual todo lo que te dijese. Si sólo hubieses dicho algo.

En el fondo no me importa que lo hagas, porque sé que no lo dices de verdad. Eso sí, me gustaría que fueses más cariñosa conmigo... como yo lo soy contigo.

¿De verdad te gustaría?

No sabes cuanto – sonrió Ryo.

De acuerdo – dijo Rika – Intentaré ser cariñosa contigo. Comenzaré por... no sé ¿abrazarte?

Sería un buen comienzo – dijo Ryo. Rika lo abrazó fuertemente y añadió un beso en la mejilla. Seguidamente se agarró a su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Así sí que parecéis cambiados – sonrió Henry.

¿En serio que no parecíamos pareja? – preguntó Ryo, acariciando el pelo de Rika.

Sí, sí que lo parecéis... pero más que pareja, pareja, amigos con derecho a mucho roce. Se notaba que os gustabais, eso sí. Eh, pero no penséis que os estoy criticando. Supongo que cada uno tiene su forma de llevar una relación.

Takato, por su parte – comenzó Jen, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación – es muy cariñoso. Y yo con él también.

Somos un desastre – suspiró Rika.

No lo sois – dijo Alice, también participando por primera vez – Simplemente sois más pasionales. Lo que importa es que en el fondo os queráis.

¿Pasionales? – dijo Rika.

Sólo hay que veros – contestó Henry – Lo vuestro, cuando os besáis por ejemplo, es la caña. Parece que os queráis comer.

Mmm... Rika al ajillo – dijo Ryo.

No bromees ahora – le reprendió Rika – Están diciéndonos cómo podemos mejorar, y sólo se te ocurre decir eso.

Perdona – sonrió Ryo, rascándose la nuca.

Pero que no decimos que lo hagáis mal – volvió a decir Henry – Mientras os comprendáis, queráis y ayudéis ante todo, es que va bien.

Creo que en eso no fallamos ¿no Rika?

No. En eso no.

Entonces todo perfecto – sonrió Henry.

No todo – dijo Jen.

¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó Rika.

Que tanta pasión puede crearos problemas.

¿Qué tipo de problemas? – preguntó Ryo.

Hijos no deseados – contestó la castaña.

Otra como mi madre – suspiró Rika - ¿Qué os hace pensar que me vaya a quedar preñada sin quererlo?

Vais muy rápido – dijo Jen – Simplemente. Si la primera noche dormisteis juntos, cuando pase un año o dos...

Venga, Jen, no me seas paranoica – dijo Rika. Ryo por su parte parecía estar más interesado y preocupado por el tema que su novia - ¿Verdad, Ryo?

Eh... sí, claro.

Luego no te lamentes, Rika – dijo Jen.

Bah – dijo Rika – Tonterías. No nos va a pasar nada de eso.

Bueno, venga – dijo Henry – Ya vale de hablar de estas cosas, estamos aquí para pasarlo bien, no para pensar en niños no deseados.

Es verdad – dijo Alice, corroborando la respuesta de Henry. Rika se abrazó algo más a Ryo y también asintió.

Entre tanto, Takato, Kazu y Kenta disfrutaban de una animada partida de pelota playera en medio del agua. Mientras asestaba un golpe a la pelota en dirección a Takato, dijo:

¿Qué tal con la Katô?

Bien, bien – sonrió Takato.

Me alegro mucho de lo vuestro – añadió Kenta.

Y yo de lo tuyo con Aísha.

¡Ah! – exclamó Kenta, enrojeciendo ligeramente – Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes.

No pasa nada - sonrió Takato.

¡Esto no me gusta nada! – se quejó Kazu - ¡Todos estáis liados con alguien menos yo!

Venga, Kazu – comenzó Kenta, en tono alentador – pronto volverás a ver a la Jenny.

Prefiere Jen o Jennifer – aclaró Kazu.

Bueno, eso.

El que la vuelva a ver no quiere decir nada – suspiró Kazu, observando como el balón se dirigía hacia Takato.

Sí, puedes aprovechar algún recreo para pedirle una cita – propuso Takato.

Mmm... podría funcionar – sonrió Kazu. Continuaron jugando largo rato.

Tras haber pasado varias horas, decidieron ir preparando el picnic playero. En aquellas horas, las pieles de Jen y Alice se habían bronceado ligeramente, de una forma casi inapreciable a la vista. Ryo había estado un largo rato nadando porque no quería perder práctica; incluso durante unos minutos Rika se le unió. Takato, Kazu y Kenta se lo habían pasado realmente bien jugando, a pesar de haber recibido una buena bronca por parte de un anciano bañista al que le dieron con el balón en la cabeza tres veces (una sin querer, las otras queriendo, y encima por parte de Kazu). Además de las típicas actividades playeras, daba gusto ver hablar a Henry y Alice: había una enorme armonía entre ambos y nadie los imaginaba peleándose, vamos, eran INCAPACES de imaginarlos así (no como a otros que yo me sé...). Tras la conversación que habían mantenido con Jen, además, Rika tenía una mirada extraña y Ryo parecía algo preocupado. Se notaba que querían hablar de ello en cuanto pudiesen. Por otra parte, Takato y Jen dieron una vueltecita por la playa parecían estar muy a gusto el uno con el otro... excepto porque a nada que estuviesen a menos de medio metro, se ponían como tomates, y ya ni os digo cuando Jen rozó con su mano la de Takato sin querer.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, todos se sentaron en torno al improvisado mantel y comenzaron a comer.

Las hamburguesas – comenzó Jen – las he hecho yo, no sé si os gustarán, pero las galletas...

¡Puaj! Qué asco – dijo Henry, escupiendo un trozo de galleta.

Eh... son de... Alice – finalizó Jen. Henry se puso blanco. Alice lo observó algo triste.

¡Ah! – exclamó Henry – Que...quería decir que... qué asco...comparada con el resto de galletas que – cogió la caja de galletas y se llenó la boca de ellas – eftán a caba cual máf ficaf. – tragó - ¡Mmm! – dijo, sonriendo.

Henry, no me importa que no te gusten – dijo Alice.

¡Pego fi fí me fuftan! – replicó Henry con más galletas en su boca.

Henry – sonrió Alice – Has de ser sincero conmigo. Mira, a mi me parece cutrísimo tu bañador y no me importa decírtelo.

¡Ni a mí que me lo digas!

¡Pues lo mismo tú conmigo¡Si no te gustan, no pasa nada!

Es verdad – corroboró Ryo, asintiendo – lo realmente asqueroso son esas patatas asadas con salsa rancia.

Vaya, gracias – dijo una voz a su lado.

¡Rika! – exclamó Ryo – No me digas que... – Rika asintió - ¡Leñe! Pues... ¡si yo me refería a que estaba asqueroso en comparación con...

Déjalo... a mi tampoco me importa que no te gusten mis patatas.

¡Pero tus okonomiyaki son riquísimos!

Gracias – sonrió Rika.

Pues yo creo que sí te importa – dijo Kazu.

Si digo que no, holotúrido, es que no, mamonazo - contestó Rika.

Cuerpo de modelo, boca de camionero – dijo Ryo, asintiendo.

¡Qué? – rugió Rika.

¡Ay¡Perdona, perdona! – suplicó Ryo

¿Piensas eso de veras?

¡No! Bueno... ¡sí! La verdad es que no eres... fina.

Ya.

Pero, Rika, no me importa en absoluto. Me gustas así, tal y como eres. No digo que me parezca mal ¿Entiendes?. Me gusta que no seas fina, me encanta, es más.

Entiendo – finalizó Rika, con el tono de voz algo triste. La mirada de Ryo también era triste. Comenzó a rascarse la nuca, mientras observaba la arena. De repente, cogió algo entre sus manos, y cogió una mano de Rika con ambas manos suyas.

De verdad. Perdóname, Rika... no quiero que te enfades... te quiero.

Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh hh – corearon los otros, mientras Ryo enrojecía, y Rika emblanquecía.

Aunque seas un completo idiota – comenzó Rika, con una sonrisa – sabes como arreglarlo todo... – le besó brevemente en los labio y le dijo al oído – Te perdono, imbécil.

Gracias – dijo Ryo, sonriendo.

¿Qué es lo de la mano?

Una concha – dijo Ryo, mostrándosela.

¡Qué bonita! – exclamó Rika - ¡Gracias! – exclamó, abrazando efusivamente a Ryo.

¡Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – volvieron a corear los demás. Rika y Ryo los miraron, parpadeando un par de veces.

¿Qué os han dado? – preguntó Rika.

Sí ¿estáis fumaos?

Es que... – comenzó Kazu, con lágrimas en los ojos – ver al entrenador legendario tan tierno... ¡es muy emocionante! – rompió a llorar en los brazos de Kenta.

El resto de la comida transcurrió menos... rara. Les llevó prácticamente una hora completa acabar con todo. A todos les encantaron las hamburguesas de Jen, unas tortas de Kenta e incluso las patatas de Rika, quitándoles la salsa rancia. Acabaron bastante llenos.

Tras la comida, recogieron todo y fueron a unos vestuarios cercanos a la playa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Para cuando terminaron de hacer esto, eran ya las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Bueno – comenzó Alice, cuando todos se hubieron reunido – nos encontramos aquí a las nueve y media para ir a cenar juntos ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron. Se agarró al brazo de Henry y añadió - ¡Hasta luego! – comenzaron a caminar. Henry estaba algo rojo.

Eres un vergonzoso, Henry. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo cuando salgamos juntos.

Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo.

¡Sólo bromeaba! La verdad es que estás muy mono cuando enrojeces... y no me gustaría que fueses un lanzado.

Sí – sonrió Henry – Por cierto ¿cuándo comenzaremos a salir juntos?

Pues – comenzó Alice – No sé. Pero antes del fin del verano.

¿Aún no quieres?

Aún tengo que poner en orden algunos muebles de mi cabeza. Aunque sé que te quiero, quiero prepararme a conciencia, y decidir si realmente estaría contigo para siempre. No quiero salir con nadie si no es para siempre.

¿No? – dijo Henry, con tristeza – Bueno, lo comprenderé perfectamente... pero... tú dijiste que sí que querías.

Y quiero, pero sólo quiero asegurarme de ello. Renunciar al resto de hombres por uno sólo es algo muy difícil de decidir.

No lo entiendo.

Verás, Henry, al salir juntos para siempre estamos renunciando al resto de personas que existen, y es necesario preguntarse ¿realmente quiero renunciar a todo el mundo?

Yo sí que quiero.

¿Lo has pensado lentamente?

Lo pienso siempre.

¿Y no crees que pudiese haber otra persona para ti mejor que yo?

Por poder...

¿Lo ves? Tú también dudas.

No. No dudo. Además, nunca lo sabré si no me arriesgo. Y quiero correr ese riesgo, el riesgo de poder equivocarme, porque yo creo en nosotros, y en ti. Y tú tampoco lo sabrás.

Tienes razón... es bueno correr el riesgo.

¿De verdad crees que te equivocarás al salir conmigo?

¡Claro que no! Salir contigo será genial... tan sólo me da algo de pena renunciar al resto de chicos que pueda haber en mi vida.

Pero si encontrases a otra persona mejor que yo, también tendrías que renunciar a todo el mundo por ella. Y así constantemente. Es un círculo vicioso.

Eso es verdad...

Y acabarías sola para siempre, porque si nunca quieres renunciar...

Gracias, Henry – sonrió Alice, tras lo que besó a Henry en la mejilla - Me has hecho comprender lo que realmente tengo que pensar... ¿te apetece ir a mirar ropa?

¿Para qué?

Quiero mirar si algo me interesa, me he traído dinero. ¿Te importa?

¡Claro que no! Siendo por ti, de acuerdo. Además, estoy deseando viendo lo preciosa que puedes llegar a estar.

Vamos entonces.

Entre tanto, Kazu y Kenta se encontraban caminando hacia una tienda de deportes. Charlaban tranquilamente sobre patatas fritas cuando escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

¡Kentaaaa!

¿Eh? – dijo el chico. Se giró, y una chica se tiró a sus brazos, sonriente - ¡Aísha, qué sorpresa! – se besaron brevemente en los labios. Kazu hizo una mueca de asco - ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

He venido con una amiga mía, a pasar el día ¿y tú?

¡También! Bueno, solo que con mucha más gente, aparte de Kazu.

Ah... – giró su cabeza y dijo, sonriente - ¡Hola, Kazu!

Hola – contestó Kazu, con cara de funeral.

Eh, Kenta ¿y qué hacéis ahora?

Pasear hasta las nueve y media, que es cuando hemos quedado para cenar.

Ya veo ¿y si mi amiga y yo nos unimos a vosotros?

¡Sería gen... – comenzó Kenta.

¡Ni hablar! –exclamó Kazu – No pienso soportar a otra parejita más, suficiente tengo ya.

Pues es una pena – dijo otra voz de chica detrás de Kazu – porque tenía ganas de verte – Kazu puso los ojos en blanco y se giró lentamente.

E... eres... ¡Jennifer!

Hola – sonrió ella. Su pelo era rubio, ondulado y largo. Sus ojos eran verdes y su piel blanca. Era bastante bajita y delgada (así como Tsubasa de Karekano) y vestía una camisa roja de manga corta y unos vaqueros anchos - ¿Qué tal, Kazu?

Bien... ¿tú?

Muy bien. Aísha, ya que estos dos no quieren acompañarnos ¿nos vamos?

Sí.

¡No! – exclamó Kazu - ¡Ni hablar¿Cómo dejaros solas? Kenta, venga, acompañemos a las señoritas.

¿Seguro? – preguntó Jennifer.

Claro, Jen.

¿Qué os parecería ir al cine? – preguntó Aísha.

¡Estupendo! – exclamó Kazu.

De acuerdo – añadió Kenta. Y comenzaron a dirigirse al cine.

Por aquellos instantes, Jen y Takato se encontraban sentados en el banco de un parque de Odaiba, disfrutando de sendos helados de limón.

No tenías que haberte molestado en comprarme nada, Takato – comenzó Jen – pero gracias.

Es mi forma de compensar el no haber podido acercarme a ti sin ponerme como un tomate.

Tranquilo, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Somos un par de tímidos – sonrió Takato – En ese aspecto, envidio a Rika y Ryo. No se cortan el uno con el otro. Para nada.

Es normal, llevan jugando entre sí desde que Rika tenía diez años. Están acostumbrados al roce entre ellos. Nosotros, en cambio... acabamos de empezar. Sólo nos hemos besado una vez.

Dos – corrigió Takato – y me entristece que no te acuerdes.

¿Y cuál es la segunda¿No será la de...

Sí – sonrió Takato – La del teatro de primero de secundaria. Romeo y Julieta. Recuerdo que no quisimos hacerlo de verdad hasta la función. Practicamos con besos en la mejilla.

Pero eras tú el que no quería. Recuerdo que lo pasabas fatal con sólo acercarte a mi – dijo Jen, con una risita.

Ya – sonrió Takato – Era un agobio...

¡Y también recuerdo cuando perdiste el equilibrio al besarme en la obra, y nos caímos al suelo! Cómo se quedó mirando la gente... – volvió a reír Jen.

Kazu y Kenta bromearon con eso durante meses enteros – sonrió Takato – Y mi madre me regañó, porque pensaba que era alguna clase de depravado.

A mi padre por poco le da algo. Pero fue divertido.

Sí – asintió Takato – Oye ¿y cuándo será la próxima?

Cuando llegue...

¿Llegará?

Sí. Superamos la primera frontera besándonos el otro día, los siguientes vendrán rodando. Por cierto¿cuánto llevamos ya?

Casi un mes.

¿Tanto¿Y todo ese tiempo hemos estado sin volvernos a besar?

Sí.

Bueno, eso demuestra que podemos pasarlo bien de otras formas, pero... es excesivo ¿no crees?

¿Qué me estás insinuando?

Que en cuanto me acabe el helado, tal vez te ataque.

Ah – dijo Takato, sonriente – Bueno, pues habrá que acabarlo.

¿Tú quieres?

Claro. Me muero de ganas por repetirlo. Fue muy bonito la otra vez.

Sí, tienes razón – contestó Jen, que súbitamente había comenzado a comer más rápido el helado, así como Takato. Fue terminar el helado (ambos a la vez, además) y lanzarse a besar al otro con todo lo que llevaban dentro.

Bueno – dijo Jen, sonriente, cuando se hubieron separado – hasta el mes que viene ¿no?

¿Y esta noche¿En la discoteca?

Igual cae alguno... podríamos probar a darle algo más de caña.

Podríamos... ya se verá. Tampoco es como para planearlo todo ¿no?

No – sonrió Jen. Se levantaron y prosiguieron su paseo.

El tiempo pasó, hasta las siete cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. Rika y Ryo estaban sentados bajo un árbol de otro parque de Odaiba. Rika recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryo, en medio de un suspiro, y dijo:

¿De verdad somos tan pasionales, Ryo?

Puede que un poco...

Me preocupa lo que Jen ha dicho.

¿Qué parte?

La de quedarme embarazada joven.

Tranquila, eso no va a pasar. Tendremos hijos, pero más adelante.

Según eso, nos casaremos ¿no?

Claro.

¿Y si esto no sale bien?

Soy un testarudo, saldrá bien.

¿Y si dejas de quererme?

Si no he dejado de quererte tras todo lo que me has hecho, no te dejaré de querer nunca.

Yo a ti tampoco.

Entonces no hay problema.

¿Sobre qué edad nos casaremos?

¿Sobre cuál quieres tú?

Veinte, o tal vez veintiuno.

Entonces yo veinticuatro, o tal vez veinticinco. ¿Hijos?

Dos.

De acuerdo. ¿Niña y niño?

Bien. ¿Prefieres niñas o niños?

Siempre me han gustado las chicas. Además, siendo hija tuya y nuestra, será una auténtica monada de chica. ¿A qué edad quieres el primero?

Como mínimo, quiero un año de feliz matrimonio. Y con feliz, quiero decir solitario. Pero no quiero retrasar demasiado el último, eso tenlo claro.

¡Por supuesto¿Y qué nombres de chico te gustan?

Pues... Genki, es bonito, también Rai... y el tuyo, claro.

Rai está bien. ¿De chica?

Misao me encanta, pero también Leela, como mi tía. Y Yuriko, es muy bonito.

Pues a mí... Rika... luego... Rika y por último... sí, creo que Rika.

Pues ya puedes ir pensando otro nombre, porque no quiero tener una hija que se llame como yo.

Joooo... ¿Y Megumi?

Suena a arpía. No me gusta.

No, si a mí tampoco, era por decir algo.

Bueno, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, que aún somos jóvenes, y falta muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo para eso.

¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?

Aquí. Es un sitio precioso. Sería fantástico vivir en una casa, al lado de la bahía.

A mí también me gusta.

¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?

¡Claro que sí!

Entonces, no tendré niños antes de lo querido ¿verdad?

No – sonrió Ryo – Seguro que no.

Ya estoy más tranquila... esto de planear la vida, me gusta.

A mí también, incluso tengo ganas de que todo eso llegue.

Sí, yo también.

Tras aquella interesante tarde, todos fueron a su punto de encuentro ya establecido. Kazu parecía realmente feliz: el y Jen se llevaban mucho mejor que antes. Kenta, por su parte, estaba contento de haber visto a Aísha.

El grupo de tamers, una vez reunido, volvió a Shinjuku. En la estación de metro, estuvieron discutiendo unos instantes sobre dónde cenar(antes de ir a cenar, se irían a cambiar de ropa a casa). Tras contarles Takato y Jen a los demás su experiencia, se decidieron por el Foster's Hollywood, donde tomaron una cena ligera: no querían sentirse pesados para la juerga que les esperaba aquella noche... ju ju ju...

Todos llevaban ropa informal pero de fiesta, claramente. La mayoría de los chicos llevaba la ropa que solía usar de normal: camisas de manga corta o, como en el caso de Ryo, sin mangas; y pantalones. No obstante las chicas lucían un atuendo bastante distinto al común en ellas. Alice Mc Coy llevaba su rubia cabellera sujeta en dos trenzas enrolladas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Llevaba una sombra de ojos azul y pintalabios rojo fuerte. Como ropa, vestía una camiseta roja ajustada de tirantes que se anudaban por atrás y que tenía algo de escote y una minifalda de cuero negro. Como calzado lucía unas espléndidas botas también de cuero negro. Al corazón de Henry le dio un vuelco nada más verla. Jen, por su parte, llevaba el pelo como en la cita con Takato del anterior capítulo. Vestía, además, un top negro y sobre él una camiseta azul de rejilla (se veía el top) y sin mangas. Además llevaba un bonito pantalón vaquero ajustado de color azul oscuro, adornado con una cadena plateada. Tan sólo llevaba una suave capa de pintalabios rosita. Takato se quedó impresionado al verla. Por su parte, Rika, con el pelo suelto, llevaba una camiseta negra, que le llegaba algo por arriba del ombligo, cuyos tirantes se cruzaban por atrás dejando al aire gran parte de su espalda. Además, vestía unos bonitos pantalones ajustados de color azul oscurísimo, casi negro, y que eran adornados con un cinturón ancho y plateado. A Ryo le dio un jamacuco al verla, y cayó redondo al suelo. "Pues menos mal que no me he vestido como Alice" pensó Rika, mientras ayudaba a Ryo a levantarse.

Pues bien, tras la cena fueron derechos a la mejor discoteca de Shinjuku, cuyo nombre era "Best". Fueron entrando uno a uno (aquella noche la entrada era libre). El ambiente era algo así como mucho ruido, mucha gente, mucho calor y mucho humo. Ryo agarró fuertemente a Rika diciendo:

Hay mucho pervertido suelto – ante aquello, Rika le miró como diciendo "Habló", pero Ryo no pareció entender lo que la pelirroja quería decir.

Ya podía estar aquí la Jenny para bailar – dijo Kazu.

Sí, y también Aísha – prosiguió Kenta.

Tendremos que hacer lo de siempre – volvió a decir Kazu. Se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

¿Bailas? – se agarraron del brazo y se pusieron a bailar la canción que sonaba en aquellos momentos; que era una de Miami Sound Machine.

¡Eh, Ryo rey! – exclamó Kazu – ¡Luego bailas conmigo un agarrao ¿vale!

¡Por su... – comenzó Ryo.

¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle! –exclamó Rika, con enfado. Kazu murmuró un "Jo" y siguió bailando. Ryo dijo a Rika.

¿Celosa, o qué?

¿Qué harías tú si me pusiese a bailar con Takato un agarrado¿Eh?

Aguantarme y pedirte el siguiente baile.

¿Sí?

Sí.

¡Sí?

¡Sí!

De acuerdo – dijo Rika, acercándose a Takato y Jen – Takato, el próximo agarrado lo bailas conmigo ¿entendido? Y, Jen, tranquila, que te lo devuelvo entero – volvió a donde Ryo y dijo:

Ya está. Takato bailará conmigo el próximo agarrado.

Pues muy bien.

Estupendo ¿verdad?

Sí... – dijo Ryo, con algo de duda en su voz – Pero la siguiente conmigo ¿eh?

Ya veremos – dijo Rika, con tono desafiante. Justo en aquel momento dejó de sonar la canción de Miami Sound Machine, y empezó a sonar otra mucho más lenta. Rika se fue con Takato, mientras que Jen se sentó en una banqueta y pidió una bebida. Aunque al principio Ryo tuvo sus dudas, pronto se dio cuenta de la canción que sonaba: el tema central de Ghost. "Mierda, nuestra canción favorita y la tiene que bailar con Takato" agachó la cabeza, con tristeza. Rika, por su parte, pensaba "Ya podía haber sido otra... esta quería bailarla con Ryo..." y siguió bailando con Takato, maldiciéndose a sí misma. Ryo, mientras tanto, se sentó en otra banqueta, para beber algo. Pronto se acercaron Kazu y Kenta.

Hola – saludaron Kenta y Kazu.

¡Hola! – saludó Ryo, tratando de parecer alegre.

¿No bailas con Rika?

Luego, ahora baila con Takato... en fin...

¿Quieres algo? – preguntó una joven camarera.

¿Eh? Sí, un vasito de Peché con naranja.

Aquí tienes.

¿Cuánto es?

Nada, hoy es gratis – explicó la camarera con una sonrisa – Es el veinticinco aniversario – añadió.

¡Ah! Gracias – sonrió Ryo.

¡Hombre, Ryo! – saludó una voz masculina tras él - ¿Tratando de tirarte a la camarera? – Ryo se giró:

Ah, hola, Kyle.

Hola – contestó el chico. Era rubio, de ojos verdes, alto y atlético - ¿Qué tal de vacaciones?

Bien, bastante bien ¿tú?

Normal.

Ah – dijo Ryo. Tras ello vio la cara de consternación que tenían Kazu y Kenta y dijo – Chicos, este es Kyle Jones. Es de Estados Unidos. Va a mi universidad, nos conocemos porque los dos estamos en el equipo de natación.

Hola – saludaron los quinceañeros.

Hola – contestó Kyle - Qué poco agradable eres, Ryo.

¿Por qué?

¿No recuerdas que yo ya no estoy en el equipo? Y lo que es peor ¿por tu culpa?

No fue mi culpa. El entrenador hizo su selección, y si me seleccionó a mi en vez de a ti como capitán, y tú te enfadaste y te fuiste... eso es problema tuyo. Podías haberte quedado.

Antes fuera que bajo tus órdenes, Akiyama – dijo Kyle. Ryo tomó un trago del vaso de Peché y dijo:

Como quieras.

Por cierto, Ryo – continuó Kyle - ¿Has visto lo bien que está esa pelirroja? – señaló a Rika - Igual intento tirármela...

Esa pelirroja, como tú dices, es MI novia.

¿Y qué hace bailando con ese chico?

Eh... eh... no me gustan las lentas – dijo Ryo, enrojeciendo.

Sobre todo a ti – contestó Kyle, incrédulo. En aquel momento, la canción terminó.

Bueno, Kyle, me voy a bailar con Rika la siguiente. Nos vemos.

Sí – contestó Kyle. Sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña y añadió - ¡Luego nos tomamos algo juntos!

¿Quiénes?

Tu novia, tú y estos dos.

De acuerdo – dijo Ryo. Se dirigió a Rika, que tenía cara de funeral y dijo:

¿Qué tal con Takato?

Muy bien – sonrió Rika. Ryo la miró, con cara de pena – Bueno, no. Si hubiese sido otra canción, sí. Pero esta en concreto... hubiese preferido bailarla contigo.

Lo imaginaba – dijo Ryo, sonriente. Comenzó a sonar otra canción movida, concretamente la de "La Chiqui Big Band", de David Civera. Ryo extendió su mano y dijo - ¿Bailas?

¡Claro! – exclamó Rika. Comenzaron a bailar con gran ánimo. Entre tanto, Takato y Jen también bailaban, Jen moviéndose con un gran ritmo. Henry y Alice, por su parte, habían desaparecido de la pista y se encontraban en un rincón, dándose el gran morreo del año. Cuando la canción terminó, Ryo y Rika se dirigieron hacia Kyle, Kazu y Kenta, que habían entablado conversación rápidamente. Kyle pidió un Bayleys (para él) y cuatro Naranjadas con una pizca de licor. De repente dijo:

¡Eh¿Qué ocurre en la puerta? – los cuatro se giraron. Kyle aprovechó para echar una extraña sustancia en los vasos de Rika y Ryo. Echó ligeramente más en el de Ryo – Era un paraguas... – volvió a decir. Los cuatro se volvieron a girar. Rika dijo:

Mmm... Kazu, te cambio mi vaso, el tuyo tiene menos hielo.

Vale – dijo Kazu, intercambiando el vaso con Rika. Kyle hizo una extraña mueca. Todos comenzaron a beber.

Tras tres horas de estancia, salieron de la discoteca y se dirigieron a la calle. Desde aquella bebida, Ryo y Kazu se encontraban extraños:

Eh, Rika ¿qué le pasa a tu cara? – dijo Ryo, con voz extraña.

¿Mi cara?

¡Tienes razón, Ryo! – dijo Kazu, con la misma voz - ¡Está mutando¡Se está convirtiendo en una piña!

¡UARGHHHH! – gritaron los dos a la vez.

¡Kaazu! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Cuidado, tienes un elefante rosa detrás de ti!

¡Dónde? – exclamó Kazu, extrañado - ¡La osa, si es la professsssora de mates!

¡Que no! – repitió Ryo – ¡Es un alocifante rosa¡Y bien grande!

Bueno, la proffa se parrecee bastante a un aloficante – dijo Kazu. Ryo se escondió detrás de Rika, agachado y agarrado a sus piernas. Kazu lo imitó.

¡Qué demonios hacéis? – exclamó Rika.

¡Shhh, cariño – exclamó Ryo – que te oyeeeeee!

Ay, ay, ay – comenzó Alice – esto tiene mala pinta ¿han bebido mucho?

No sé Kazu, pero Ryo sólo ha tomado un vaso de Peché con naranja.

Kazu ni eso. Sólo la naranjada – añadió Kenta.

Esto tiene mala pinta... – comenzó Henry – Han debido drogarles.

¿Qué? – dijo Rika, preocupada - ¿Quién?

¡Claro! – exclamó Kenta, comprendiendo - ¡El tío rubio!

¡Mierda, si es verdad¡Debió echarlo cuando estábamos de espaldas! – dijo Rika.

¿Qué puede ser? – preguntó Henry.

Tripis – contestó Alice – es lo más común.

¿Y cuánto les va a durar? – preguntó Rika.

Pues – comenzó Alice – diez horas.

¡Qué? – exclamaron todos.

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Rika.

Deberían dormir – dijo Henry – Llevémosles a casa.

Sí – añadió Rika. Miró hacia abajo, para verlos, pero - ...OO Se han ido.

¡Hay que buscarles¡Vamos Alice! – exclamó Henry.

¡Jen! – exclamó Takato - ¡Busquémoslos!

Bueno, pues vamos, Rika – dijo Kenta. Tarde: Rika ya había echado a correr – En fin... habrá que ir sólo...

Entre tanto, Ryo y Kazu corrían a trompicones por la calle al grito de "¡Me persigue el babel figiénicooooo!" por parte de Ryo y el de "¡El cielo se ha vuelto verde!" Finalmente giraron una esquina y pararon de correr.

Fiou... – suspiró Ryo – Le di ezjquinazo.

Oye, Fyo...

¿Je?

Je, te va a parecer rarito, pero... je, je¡tu cara se ha vuelto azul! – se tiró al suelo y comenzó a reírse. Ryo lo miró, entornando los ojos. Hizo una mueca de extrañeza, se volvió a un póster de un cantante que había en una pared y dijo:

Oye... tú... el melenas... que creo que este está medio fumao... Ayúdame, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa – dijo, arrodillándose frente al póster. Tras no obtener respuesta, dijo – Vaya, eres de pocas palabras ¿eh¡KAZU! – gritó.

Sí, mi adorado entrenador legendario, estoy a vuesa merced – dijo Kazu.

¿A qué huelen las nubes?

Nusé...

¿Y por qué el cielo está tan oscuro?

Nusé.

¿Y por qué ahora se ha vuelto rosa fosforito?

Te equivocas, Ariyama, es verde fosforito... ¡y con alocifantes rosas¡Huyamos! – exclamó, tirando a Ryo de la manga.

¡Peor aún¡No son alocifantes, Kazu, te han tendido una trampa!

¿Entonces que son, mi reyyyy?

¡Rollos de papel higiénico come-hombres!

¿COMORRRRRL!

¡Kazu-chan-kun-san, corramos¡Tú, el melenas, corre también! – volvieron a echar a correr, de una forma torpe que hizo que la gente de la calle no se quedase indiferente: mientras unos tan sólo les miraban con asombro, otros empezaban a reírse de ellos. A pesar de que a Ryo y a Kazu les estaban entrando unas extrañas ganas de ponerse a reír también, prefirieron seguir corriendo por aquel camino cuyo suelo era mazorcas, cuyo cielo era a lunares blancos y negros y en el que tenían que sortear diversos carros de verdura asesinos, aunque la verdadera amenaza fuesen los estrambóticos rollos de papel higiénico come-hombres; bueno, eso era lo que ellos veían.

Creo que les hemos dado esquinazo –dijo Ryo, cuando él y Kazu pararon frente a un establecimiento llamado Badulaque.

Ryo¿no lo sientes?

¿Lo qué?

Volaaar, volaaar, volaaaar – dijo Kazu, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, mientras agitaba los brazos.

Pozno... – dijo Ryo – Esto es muy rarito, Kazu. Todo el mundo es de colorines... hasta tú...

Tú también – sonrió Kazu – Y féjame cecirte que el azul te sienta de gojones...

Asiassss... – dijo Ryo – A veces tengo la extraña sensación de que te gusto ¿sabes?

Eres el mejor fentrenador del mundooooooo – dijo Kazu, babeando.

Ay... todo da vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas. Es... como si...

¿Cómo si qué?

¡Cómo si el viento se fuese a acabar! – exclamó finalmente Ryo, echándose a llorar en brazos de Kazu - ¡Buaaaaa¡Pobre Cyby! – Kazu lo miró unos instantes, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y dijo, también llorando:

¡POOOOBREEEEEE CYBYYYYYYYYYY¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡El viento se va a acabar¡Buaaaa!

¡Buaaaa!

¡BUAAAAA!

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

¡KIIIIAZU! – exclamó Ryo – No graznes tan alto, mamón, que te van a oír – dijo. Tarde: media calle estaba mirándoles.

Pero Ryo, si lo que miran es vuesa grandeza, rey.

¿Rey? – dijo Ryo, sonriendo dementemente - ¿Por qué no? Hoy el día está de lo más rarito... ¿quieres ser mi jamelgo, Kazu-chan?

¡Claro Ryo! – dijo Kazu, poniéndose a cuatro patas. Ryo se montó encima, se quitó el cinturón y se lo puso a Kazu de correa - ¡Arre, Kazunante, arre!

¡Iiiiii! – relinchó Kazu. Ryo tomó un palo del suelo, y lo empuñó a modo de espada.

¡Venga, Kazunante, vayamos a corrernos una juerga¡Arre, jamelgo! – y Kazu comenzó a trotar, con Ryo a sus espaldas, mientras que a éste se le bajaban los pantalones, dejando ver unos calzones de color amarillo chillón con el dibujo de Tinky Winky (un Teletubbie).

Entre tanto, Rika caminaba sola, entrando en cada callejón por si allí se encontraban Ryo y Kazu haciendo graffitis con sus meadas. En uno de esos callejones, había tres jóvenes, tal vez algo más mayores que ella. Rika pasó de largo, pero uno de los chicos le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

¿Puedes ayudarnos? Se nos ha caído un billete en una tubería, y ninguno de nosotros tiene la muñeca lo suficientemente fina para meter la mano.

Eh – dudó Rika – Bueno, sí. Pero rápido, tengo mis propios problemas – acompañó al chico y fue hasta el final del callejón. Los tres se pusieron tras ella. Rika, extrañada dijo – Eh, pero si aquí no hay ninguna tubería y – se giró. Los tres la miraban con cara sádica - ¿qué está pasando? – dijo, con una leve nota de temor en su voz.

Danos toda tu pasta – dijo el que la había llamado.

No... no tengo nada de dinero. Lo he gastado todo en la discoteca – dijo Rika, tratando de parecer serena.

Entonces tu móvil, nena – dijo otro de ellos. Rika negó con la cabeza.

Está en casa.

O sea que – comenzó el que quedaba – no tienes nada de valor que darnos ¿eh?

Pues no – dijo Rika – Como no queráis este cinturón – añadió – Es... bastante caro.

Mmm... – dijo el primer chico – Mejor los pantalones.

Ja – sonrió Rika – No voy a volver a casa sin pantalones.

¿Quién te ha dicho que vayas a volver? – sonrió el joven. Rika se puso blanca.

¿Qué... queréis¿¡Qué vais a hacer?

Ya que no tienes nada de valor para nosotros ¿por qué no tu misma? ¿Bailamos? - se burló.

No me vaciles – dijo Rika - Me temo que voy a irme ahora mismo – dijo Rika – Mis amigos han venido – continuó. Los tres se giraron.

¡Eh, cacho bastardo! – dijo una voz demente. Todos miraron hacia el principio del callejón. Allí, bajo la iluminación de varias lucecitas de fiesta, se encontraba un hombre montado a... hombre. Blandía un palo de madera entre sus manos y tenía gesto amenazador.

Pero ¿qué coño?

¡Ryo! – exclamó Rika.

¡Mi adorada piña! – exclamó Ryo.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó uno de los chicos.

Ryo Akiyama, el rey de la noche. Y como no soltéis a mi reina, os las veréis conmigo y con mi peligroso Kazunante.

¿Kazunante? OOU – dijo Rika, incrédula.

Creo que hay que repartir tortazos a este fumao – dijo el jefe.

Atreveos... – dijo Ryo en tono desafiante y demente. Dos de los jóvenes se lanzaron a por Ryo, y Rika ahogó un grito... pero Ryo comenzó a defenderse realmente bien, y a atizar a los chicos con su palo. Finalmente acabaron los dos en el suelo y el tercero dijo:

Yo soy cinturón negro, no podrás conmigo.

Y yo soy calzón amarillo, tampoco podrás conmigo...

Este Ryo no va a poder – murmuró Rika, sonriente. Seguidamente, aprovechando una ligera apertura en las piernas del "cinturón negro", le arreo una patada donde más dolía. El joven cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Rika le puso un pie en la cara y dijo:

No te ha servido de nada tu cinturón – sonrió.

¡Mi reina, lo has conseguido! - exclamó Ryo - ¡El cielo se vuelve rosita y llueven piñas para agradecértelo!

Estás muy mal – sonrió Rika. En aquel momento varias bocinas comenzaron a sonar tras ellos. Eran unos policías:

¿Estás bien, chica? – preguntó uno de ellos.

Eh... sí. No han podido conmigo.

¿Son los que están en el suelo?

Sí – dijo Rika, asintiendo.

Esos bribones... – dijo Ryo – Señor agente, que no vean la luz exterior.

Llevan siendo buscados un mes entero, por carterismo – dijo el agente, esposando a los tres jóvenes. Seguidamente, otro agente más joven, dijo señalando a Kazu:

¿Y este¡No para de relinchar!

¡ÍIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – relinchó Kazu.

Es inofensivo. Ha... bebido más de la cuenta – ella y Ryo, que se movía de forma extraña, fueron junto a Kazu – Por cierto ¿quién os avisó?

Este chico – contestó. Tras él se encontraba Kenta.

¡Kenta! – exclamó Rika.

Bueno – dijo uno de los policías – nos vamos – hicieron un gesto de despedida y se fueron.

Vaya Kenta – sonrió Rika – al fin sirves para algo.

Vi cómo esos te llevaban al callejón, y me temí lo peor – sonrió Kenta.

¡Bueno! –exclamó Ryo – ¡Cosa de pelo verde¿querrías ser mi segundo jamelgo!

¿Eh? – dijo Kenta.

No me fastidies que tú estás también fumado, como Kazu – dijo Ryo, entornando los ojos.

No.

¡Pues venga, lleva a mi Rika! – exclamó Ryo, señalándole.

Hazle caso – sonrió Rika.

Tras aquello, fueron a buscar a los demás. Cuando los hubieron encontrado, se fueron a casa, acompañándose entre sí. Kenta acompañó a Kazu, y Rika a Ryo. Por suerte en ninguna de las dos casas había nadie despierto, y nunca tuvieron que dar explicaciones del extraño comportamiento de sus hijos. Además, para el día siguiente estaban perfectamente, aunque con algo de dolor de cabeza. Era algo para no repetir.

Fin


	22. Capítulo 20 Nuevo curso

Capítulo 20: el comienzo de un nuevo curso lleno de sorpresas (bueno, tanto como lleno...). 

Era el primer día de septiembre de aquel año, y también el primer día de curso tanto en parvulitos, primaria, secundaria, bachillerato y universidades (y si no, a partir de ahora sí, hala). Aquel día Rika Nonaka se vestía para su primer día del primer curso de bachillerato en su nuevo instituto. Vestía una faldita extremadamente corta a cuadros azules, una camisa de manga corta, unos calentadores negros no demasiado altos y unos zapatos negros (por ser primer día, iba a darle el gusto a su madre de ponerse zapatos, pero a partir del siguiente iría con deportivas y calcetines de deporte). Cuando terminó de vestirse, metió todos los libros a la saca... que me digaaaa... a la mochila; desayunó a todo meter una sopa de niso y salió pitando al instituto, que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de su casa.

Cuando llegó a su nuevo instituto, fue a mirar las listas y sin saludar a nadie (no conocía ni a la mitad) empezar a buscar su clase, donde les dieron la típica charla de principio de curso (esa soporífera charla que incluye el horario escolar, lo que no se debe hacer, etc.). Tras ello, les anunciaron la buenísima noticia de que empezarían ese mismo día con las clases. Por suerte ya se habían perdido las tres primeras y sólo quedaban dos tras el recreo: historia y plástica.

Cuando el recreo terminó, recreo en el cual Rika tuvo la extraña habilidad de atraer las miradas de medio sector masculino, fueron a clase de historia, donde por poco se durmió, y tras ello a plástica.

El aula de plástica era bastante grande. El suelo era de color blanco y las paredes de ladrillo rojizo. Al frente de la clase se encontraba la mesa del profesor y, tras ella, una enorme pizarra blanca con varios rotuladores que no tardarían en secarse. Las mesas de la clase se podían ajustar a la altura que quisieras y en vez de sillas había taburetes altos. Como todo el mundo se puso en las filas traseras, cuando Rika entró sólo quedaban asientos libres en la primera. Rika, para su pesar, se tuvo que sentar al lado de un chico moreno que la miraba con cara de lascivo.

El tiempo pasó pero el profesor no aparecía. De repente oyeron a alguien (o algo) abrir y cerrar la puerta estridentemente. Caminó con pasos largos hasta ponerse frente a todos sus alumnos y dijo, retirándose la capa:

No quiero estúpidas plastidecors ni plastilina mugrienta en esta... clase – comenzó. Aquel extraño hombre tenía la habilidad de mantener la clase en silencio, a pesar de varias risitas de fondo –. Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender el arte del dibujo artístico Aquí habrá muy poco de pintar con los dedos, como parvulitos, y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea productivo. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un graffiti, ni la complejidad de un Picasso o lo abstracto de los dibujos de mi hijo cuando era pequeño... pero puedo enseñaros a dibujar un bodegón, a hacer desnudos... no pongáis esa cara. También puedo enseñaros a plasmar vuestra personalidad en un dibujo, incluso a detener la muerte (bueno, eso no)... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que ens... – su mirada recorrió toda la clase, pero cuando llegó a Rika, se paró y dijo - ¡Rika! ¡Qué casualidad! – se dirigió a la chica, que estaba emblanqueciendo de la impresión, y le dio un beso en cada mejilla - ¡Me alegro de que estés en mi clase! ¡Qué casualidad, la única clase a la que doy de todo el instituto, y te toca conmigo! ¿Verdad?

S...sí – dijo Rika. Aquel hombre era... Maoko Akiyama.

¡Chicos, miradla bien! – exclamó - ¡Esta es la novia de mi hijo! – todos miraron a Rika - ¡No obstante al que la mire con cara de lascivo – miró furtivamente al chico de al lado de Rika – le pondré un cero en la evaluación ¿entendido! – Rika entre tanto enrojecía progresivamente "Qué lachaaa..." pensaba.

Entre tanto, en el instituto de Takato, Henry, Kazu, Jen y Kenta estaban en medio de un segundo recreo. Takato y Henry estaban hablando juntos, al lado de la verja, mientras Jen y los otros dos chicos hablaban con Aísha y Jennifer.

¿En serio? – dijo Takato - ¿Tras lo de la discoteca aún nada?

No – dijo Henry, negando con la cabeza – Pero lo peor de todo es que dijo que empezaríamos a salir antes del fin de las vacaciones... me da que me voy a quedar sin ella... y yo la quiero mucho.

Henry, el que no lo haya hecho aún no tiene que ver. Ella te quiere, estoy seguro.

Igual sólo quería liarse conmigo en la discoteca... o igual es que lo hago tan mal que se ha echado para atrás.

Venga, Henry, si se os veía muy a gusto.

¿Miraste?

Eh... bueno... un poco... de reojo, ya sabes.

Ah... – dijo Henry, enrojeciendo - ¿De verdad se nos veía bien? O, mejor dicho ¿se le veía bien a ella?

Sí, parecía estar disfrutando.

Ojalá tengas razón... después de Rika, creí que nunca más podría volver a gustarme nadie, pero cuando me enamoré de ella y me correspondió... fue como si se me abriese el cielo – finalizó el joven, sonriendo.

Te entiendo – dijo Takato – Pero desde aquel día ¿ni siquiera has halado con ella por teléfono, no sabes absolutamente nada?

Nada. Nada de nada. La llamé varias veces a casa, pero unas me dijeron que no estaba y otras ni siquiera cogieron.

¿Tienes su número de móvil?

No. No tiene móvil... yo le pensaba regalar uno por Navidad.

Pues... te arruinarías.

El dinero es sólo una dimensión material, no me importa, quiero demostrarle que le quiero.

El móvil también es algo material. Puedes demostrárselo de otra forma.

Bueno, que ese no es el caso ahora... ¿y si se ha mudado?

Te hubiese dicho algo.

¡Pero igual es que me odia!

Le hubiese dicho algo a Jen.

¡Igual también la odia! ¡Igual nos odia a todos!

Te estás convirtiendo en un paranoico, Henry... como yo en su momento.

Pero tú al menos sabías que Jen seguía en la ciudad...

Da lo mismo. El caso es que mis paranoias eran sólo eso, paranoias. Al igual que lo mío con Jen salió bien, lo tuyo con Alice también saldrá bien.

Mmm... –en aquel momento tocó el timbre – está bien, te creeré – Takato dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Henry, sonriendo, y ambos regresaron a las clases.

El tiempo pasó, y las clases de aquel día terminaron. A las dos y media, que era cuando salían, en la puerta del instituto de Rika había alguien esperándola:

¡Rika! – gritó una voz masculina, al verla. Rika comenzó a mirar a todas partes, hasta encontrarse con una cara conocida. Sonrió y corrió hacia él.

¡Ryo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Te dije que vendría a buscarte – sonrió – Ahora sólo tengo horario de mañana.

Me alegro – sonrió Rika.

¿Sabes? Hoy mi padre empezaba a trabajar en su nuevo instituto, me pregunto qué tal le habrá ido y si... – vio que Rika ponía cara de funeral y dijo - ¿por qué pones esa cara?

¿A que no adivinas a qué instituto ha ido a trabajar tu padre?

¿A cuál?

Al MIO – dijo Rika.

¡¿QUÉ! – exclamó Ryo - ¿Mi padre te da clases?

Shé...

Bueno, no es tan terrible... ¿o sí?

Tal vez debería dejar de pregonar por todo que yo soy tu novia, y de poner negativos a los chicos que me miran...

Hablaré con él... ¿que los chicos te miran?

Sí. Y algunos ponen cada cara de depravado...

Si alguno te molesta me avisas.

No, son inofensivos – dijo Rika. Ryo asintió y observó a Rika de arriba a abajo.

De todos modos – comenzó el chico, con un gesto de desaprobación – con lo corta que llevas esa falda, no me extraña. Y no hablemos de la camisa ¡si se te transparenta la ropa interior! ¿Cómo no quieres que te miren?

La falda no es tan corta... y me importa un pimiento que me vean el sujetador.

¡¿Cómo que no es tan corta! ¡Un poco más y se te ve el culo! ¡A nada de viento que haga, ya tienen el espectáculo!

Idiota, llevo una pantaloneta corta ajustada debajo.

¿Sí?

Sí.

Bueno... de todos modos, enseñas demasiado muslo.

Ryo, que me da igual que me miren. Nunca me van a tener.

¿Y qué me dices de antes? Antes sí que te importaba que te mirasen, incluso que yo te mirase.

Desde que me salvaste de esos tíos del callejón, me da igual.

¿Entonces... ya no te importa que te mire?

No.

¿Y eso?

Voy a casarme contigo, tendré que acostumbrarme a que me mires.

Entonces... ¿qué te parece quedarte a dormir en mi casa esta noche?

Vale, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

Que estaré delante mientras te cambias y viceversa.

¡Eh, tampoco te pases!

¡Has dicho que te daba igual!

¡Sí, pero eso es distinto! Me da igual que me mires con cara de baboso ¡pero no que me veas cambiarme!

¿Vamos a estar así siempre?

¡Claro que no!

Bueno, vale... pero ¿te quedas a dormir?

Claro. Luego iré a coger la ropa a casa.

Si quieres te acompaño.

Bien... ¿te quieres quedar a comer?

¡Vale! – sonrió Ryo – Pero luego me iré a casa, tengo que hacer unas cosas.

De acuerdo – dijo Rika. En aquel momento apareció el padre de Ryo.

¡Hola, hijo! ¡Hola, Rika!

Hola –saludaron los dos.

Papá – comenzó Ryo – me voy a comer a casa de Rika, y luego ella vendrá a cenar y dormir ¿vale?

Bien. Prepararé la habitación de invitados.

¡No hace falta! ¡Duerme conmigo! – exclamó Ryo, sonriendo. En eso, su padre le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y dijo:

Ni hablar.

Bu... bueno, vale –dijo Ryo, ante la mirada furiosa de su padre – Pero al menos deja que ponga un futón al lado de mi cama...

Mmm... está bien – soltó a su hijo y dijo - ¡Adiós!

Entre tanto, Henry Wong ya cruzaba la puerta de su hogar. Su hermana, que había salido de su instituto una hora antes corrió hacia él diciendo:

¡Henry, te llaman por teléfono!

¿Quién es? – preguntó Henry.

Alice – sonrió Shiuchon.

¡Alice! – exclamó Henry. Salió corriendo a coger el teléfono y dijo:

¡Alice! Perdona, acababa de llegar.

No importa – contestó la chica.

¿Dónde estás? Te he estado venga a llamar estos días, pero no aparecías.

La verdad es que iba a ser una sorpresa... pero te lo diré, porque Takato me ha dicho que estabas muy preocupado.

¿Takato? – preguntó Henry, extrañado – Pero si se lo he dicho en el recreo...

Me lo encontré cuando volvía a casa. Entre otras cosas, dijo que pensabas que había emigrado.

¡Ah! Bueno, sí... la verdad, estaba muy preocupado... pero me alegro de saber que sigues en el país – ante aquello, Alice rió unos instantes y dijo:

Bueno, a lo que iba... voy a ir a estudiar a tu instituto.

¿¡En serio? – exclamó Henry, emocionado - ¡Qué bien! Pero... ¿por qué no has ido hoy?

Porque como estos días he estado estudiando o en casa de mis tíos, no he podido hacer el examen de ingreso antes y lo he hecho hoy.

¿No tendrías que haberlo hecho antes?

Sí, pero como también podía hacerlo hoy, quería esperar a saber a qué instituto ibas a ir tú... me lo dijo tu madre.

Ah... – dijo Henry, entendiendo – Así que es eso... Oye, y ¿qué tal el examen?

Muy bien. He sacado un setenta y cinco con nueve.

¡Ah! Está muy bien – dijo Henry, sonriente.

Bueno, tengo entendido que tú sacaste un ochenta y seis.

Eh... bueno... supongo que tu examen sería más difícil.

¡No tienes que ser tan amable conmigo, Henry! Sé de sobra que nunca tendré tu inteligencia.

Si eres más inteligente que yo... sabías mucho del mundo digital.

Eso no tiene que ver. En los exámenes suelo bloquearme con bastante facilidad.

Ah, bueno, pues sería eso... pero eres más inteligente que yo, Alice. No lo digo como un cumplido, sino porque es la pura verdad.

Ya, tranquilo... bueno ¿te apetece quedar esta tarde?

¡Claro! – exclamó Henry – Lo estaba deseando: quiero quedar contigo antes de que los profesores nos maten a tarea.

Sí, yo también – admitió Alice – Entonces ¿quedamos a las cinco y media en la puerta del instituto?

De acuerdo – dijo Henry.

Luego iremos a mi casa.

Bien – sonrió Henry - ¡Hasta luego!

¡Adiós! – colgaron.

Nada más terminar de comer en casa de Rika, Ryo volvió a su casa, porque tenía que instalar en su ordenador unos programas que les habían dado en la universidad. Además, tenía que rellenar una ficha sobre conocimientos generales que les habían dado. No obstante, algo llamó su atención: en el buzón de su casa había una carta y no parecía ni del banco ni del móvil de contrato de Maoko, que ahora tenía Knightmon. Ryo abrió el buzón y cuando vio el remitente, se alegró muchísimo: se trataba de su madre, de la que llevaban sin saber nada durante mucho tiempo.

¡Cyberdramon! – exclamó Ryo, al entrar en casa - ¡Una carta de mi madre!

Vaya, Ryo, me alegro – Ryo se tiró en su cama y comenzó a abrir el sobre – Oye, Ryo, no es por meterme en tus asuntos pero ¿no deberías esperar a que tu padre vuelva de la calle?

¡No puedo! Además, no es sólo su esposa, es mi madre – dijo Ryo sonriente. Mas su sonrisa se esfumó cuando terminó de leer la carta y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Tiró la carta al suelo y enterró su cabeza entre los brazos, sollozando.

Entre tanto, Rika estaba viendo un programa de televisión no demasiado entretenido mientras disfrutaba de un bol de palomitas y escuchaba el sonido de los dedos de su abuela teclear en el ordenador. En aquello, el teléfono sonó y Rika lo descolgó.

¿Sí? – preguntó.

Rika – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado.

Ah, ¡hola, Ryo! – dijo Rika. Al otro lado se oyó un sollozo – Eh ¿qué te pasa?

¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora? – preguntó Ryo.

Sí, pero ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Cyby o a tu padre?

No, no... pero ven, por favor.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Ryo?

Snif... te lo explicaré luego, ahora no puedo hablar ¿vale?

Sí... – sólo dijo Rika. Ryo colgó. Rika dijo:

¡Abuela, me voy a casa de Ryo a cenar y dormir!

¿Te vas tan pronto? – dijo su abuela. Rika se acercó a ella y le dijo:

Parece ocurrirle algo... quería que fuese.

Está bien... pero... ¿no tienes instituto mañana?

Sí, pero ya me las apañaré.

De acuerdo.

No hubieron pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Rika salía corriendo a casa de Ryo, tan sólo con una bolsa en su mano en la que llevaba el pijama.

No tardó demasiado en llegar. Tocó el timbre y le abrieron, tras lo que subió hasta el piso de Ryo y su padre y pegó un par de timbrazos. Cyberdramon le abrió:

Hola Rika.

¿Ryo? – preguntó ella, preocupada.

En su cuarto.

¿Qué le ocurre?

No sé... creo que tiene que ver con su madre y con un juicio.

¿Ha matado a alguien?

No tengo ni idea... pero, no obstante, trata a Ryo con delicadeza. Sea lo que sea, está muy triste.

De acuerdo – dijo Rika. Caminó hasta la habitación de Ryo y entró, cerrando la puerta sigilosamente. Ryo estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama – Hola, Ryo – dijo la chica. Ryo levantó la cabeza. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban enrojecidos. Miró a Rika y dijo:

Hola. Puedes sentarte donde quieras.

Está bien – dijo Rika. Se sentó junto a Ryo, que seguía tumbado. "¿Qué demonios hago ahora? Él siempre sabe qué hacer cuando a mí me pasa algo... pero estoy bloqueada... ¡ya sé!" Se tumbó al lado de Ryo y le rodeó con un brazo, comenzando acariciar su cabello.

Gracias – dijo Ryo – Me anima que te portes así de cariñosa conmigo – sonrió un poco y continuó, extendiéndole a Rika la carta – Lee esto.

Está bien – dejó de acariciar el pelo de Ryo y comenzó a leer la carta. Esta decía: Querido Maoko. Lamento no haber dado señales de vida con anterioridad, pero tenía mucho ajetreo con el trabajo. ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. No obstante, tengo algo que comunicarte. Lo siento mucho, pero esta situación de estar tan separados al final ha podido conmigo. A pesar de que te estimo mucho, ya no es como antes. Sólo te veo como un buen amigo y como el padre de mi hijo, pero ya no como marido. De hecho, he encontrado otra persona con la que estoy saliendo y dado que pronto queremos casarnos, quiero pedirte el divorcio. Sé que es muy duro, pero no te preocupes, os seguiré mandando dinero para que sigáis viviendo bien. Dentro de poco iré a Shinjuku para que organicemos todo el papeleo del juicio. Un abrazo a los dos. Liujune. Rika terminó de leer y, abrazándose a Ryo sólo pudo decir – Lo siento mucho Ryo...

No sé cómo ha podido hacernos esto... encima ya estaba liada con otro hombre...

Debe ser duro estar separados, no habrá podido soportar la tensión.

¡Yo pude! ¡Estuve mucho tiempo separado de ti y, aunque me pidieron salir miles de chicas, no acepté porque estaba enamorado de ti!

Bueno... no todo el mundo está hecho de la misma pasta, Ryo.

¿Cómo se lo digo a mi padre? El la quiere mucho.

Encontrará a alguien también.

No lo creo, joder... – volvió a enterrar su cabeza en los brazos. Rika lo miraba totalmente rota: ver a alguien que siempre estaba sonriendo así daba mucha impresión y, a al vez, mucha pena - ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me jode?

Lo qué, dime – dijo Rika, en tono meloso.

Lo de "No te preocupes, os seguiré mandando dinero". ¡Me importa un cuerno su dinero, lo que quiero es que esté con nosotros! – gritó Ryo, pegando un puñetazo a la cama.

Tranquilízate, Ryo, por favor – dijo Rika – Al menos tu madre es buena gente, no como mi padre. Tu madre simplemente no ha podido más con la presión.

Es verdad – admitió Ryo tras unos instantes. Miró a Rika mientras decía – Joder, Rika, si tienes razón... no es comparable a lo tuyo. Lo siento... – añadió, con tristeza.

No pasa nada – sonrió Rika – Además, sí que es comparable, lo único que quería decirte era que no odiases a tu madre.

Tienes razón – dijo Ryo, abrazando también a Rika. Seguido de ello la besó dulcemente en los labios y dijo - ¿Nos pasará a nosotros algo así?

No creo...

Yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca – dijo Ryo – Pero no podemos saber lo que pasará.

Yo creo que estaremos juntos para siempre – dijo Ryo.

Sí – sonrió Rika. Volvieron a besarse, con algo más de fuerza.

Oye, Rika – dijo Ryo.

¿Sí?

Siento haberte traído hasta aquí, en el fondo es una tontería.

No lo es. Además, quiero estar a tu lado por muy tonto que sea el problema. No quiero verte triste.

Gracias – dijo Ryo – En fin ¿cómo se lo digo a mi padre?

Lo mejor es que lea la carta. Es lo que tu madre quería.

Sí... – dijo Ryo, Se levantó al fin de la cama y dijo a Rika, mientras que ella también se levantaba – Tengo que hacer algunas cosillas, pero ¿qué tal si antes merendamos y luego me acompañas mientras hago mis quehaceres?

Perfecto – sonrió Rika – Oye... estaba pensando que, como igual tu padre se entristece, podríamos posponer lo de quedarme a dormir para otro día.

Pues... no sé... – en aquel momento la puerta de la casa se abrió.

¡Ryo, ya he vuelto! – exclamó Maoko.

¡Vale! - exclamó Ryo.

¿Me voy? – preguntó Rika.

... no sé – dudó Ryo. En aquel momento su padre entro en la habitación.

¡Ah! Hola, Rika, me alegro de que estés aquí... oye ¿puedes dejarnos un momento? Tengo que hablar con Ryo de una cosa.

Claro – asintió Rika – Si quieres me voy a casa.

¡No, no! – exclamó Maoko. Rika sólo salió del cuarto. Tras unos minutos ambos salieron.

Vaya, Rika – dijo Maoko – Así que también sabías lo de mi mujer... bueno, ex mujer, dentro de nada.

Sí – dijo Rika – Lo siento mucho.

Oh – dijo Maoko, sonriendo – Son cosas que pasan. Además, ya había comenzado a gustarme otra mujer.

¿Sí? – dijo Rika.

Sí – asintió Maoko – Claro que Liujune quedará siempre como algo imborrable... venga, hijo, deja ya esa cara de funeral.

¡Joder! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Yo tan preocupado por cómo te lo tomarías y ya habíais hablado! ¡Y además te lo has tomado bien!

Bueno, admito que ha sido un mal trago, hijo...

Pues sí – dijo Ryo.

¿Ya lo sabías? – dijo Rika.

Liu me llamó al móvil para quedar mañana e ir a una oficina en la que te divorcian legalmente en nada. Ella creía que ya lo sabía – sonrió – Pero la vida sigue – se encogió de hombros y dijo a su hijo – Venga, como compensación te voy a dar dinero para que invites a tu novia a cenar por ahí, a algún sitio bueno ¿vale?

Está bien – dijo Ryo, algo más animado.

Simultáneamente, Henry y Alice entraban en casa de la joven. No había nadie y se sentaron en el sofá del salón. Henry empezó:

Me lo he pasado muy bien ¿y tú?

¡Claro! – exclamó ella, sonriente - ¿Cómo no, si estaba contigo?

Ah – dijo Henry, enrojeciendo.

¿Por qué te pones rojo? – preguntó entonces Alice.

Eso mismo digo yo... – respondió Henry. Alice sonrió y dijo:

No tienes remedio. Eres único, Henry – el chico sonrió. Tras unos instantes, dijo a Alice, con tono de preocupación:

Supongo que ya no saldremos juntos ¿verdad? Que nos vamos a quedar así.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice, extrañada.

Porque ya han terminado las vacaciones, y tú dijiste que empezaríamos antes de ello.

Te equivocas – sonrió Alice – En realidad dije que empezaríamos antes del fin del verano.

Flash back

Te quiero...pero... – agachó la cabeza y dijo – creo que aún no estoy lista para salir contigo. Me gustaría esperar algún tiempo. Pero te prometo que, si tú quieres, antes de que termine el verano estaremos juntos para siempre. Siento mucho no poder hacerlo aún, y...

¡No, tranquila, Alice! La verdad es que yo también sentía cómo se había acelerado todo demasiado. Estoy de acuerdo contigo...

Fin del Flash back

Si es verdad – dijo Henry, golpeándose la frente con la mano – Mierda, lo siento, Alice.

¡No tienes que sentir nada! – exclamó Alice, sonriente – En realidad, para lo que quería que vinieses aquí era para... para... – ante aquello, el corazón de Henry comenzó a acelerarse. En unos segundos sabría si iba a salir con Alice o no... Tras aquellos instantes que parecieron años, Alice dijo – para decirte que si quieres ser mi novio. Porque lo he estado pensando y repensando y yo sí que quiero – cogió las dos manos de Henry y dijo, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos azul-grisáceos – Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida porque te amo. ¿Qué me dices?

... qué voy a decirte – dijo Henry, sin poder evitar sonreír – Que sí, que yo también quiero.

Genial entonces – sonrió Alice, con los ojos entrecerrados y entrelazando sus manos con las de Henry. Acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse con el mismo cariño de la otra vez, o incluso más, pues sus dudas ya se habían disipado y sólo deseaban estar juntos. Cuando se separaron, Alice dijo:

Ahora estás menos tenso que en la discoteca.

Sí... la verdad, tenía el corazón en un puño. Como no sabía si ibas a aceptar o no...

¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? Mañana podemos ir juntos a clase.

¿No pensará tu padre algo raro? – preguntó Alice.

No es nada raro, es lo que es.

También tendré que decírselo yo a los míos – suspiró Henry - ¿Te vienes a cenar el viernes a mi casa y los conoces mejor?

Sólo si tú te quedas hoy – dijo Alice, tocando con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Henry.

De acuerdo – asintió Henry – Pero les puedo llamar a mis padres ¿no?

Claro, claro.

Bien – dijo Henry, con un suspiro - ¿Ahora qué?

Vamos a mi cuarto – sugirió Alice, con una sonrisa malévola.

¿Para qué? – preguntó Henry, algo cohibido.

El sofá es bastante más duro que la cama – volvió a sonreír Alice.

Y... – comenzó Henry – qué... ¿qué pretendes hacer?

Algo interesante – sonrió Alice, acercándose más al cuerpo de Henry. Henry tragó saliva y dijo:

Es demasiado pronto.

¿Pronto? Qué va – dijo Alice.

Sí, es demasiado pronto – volvió a decir Henry – No quiero. No estoy listo.

Deja al menos que te diga lo que quería – dijo Alice.

Dilo pero...

Quería que nos tumbásemos en mi cama – comenzó Alice, con mirada seductora - y... merendásemos ahí, porque ¿sabes? Me encanta merendar tumbada y, aparte de que en el sofá no cabemos, está muy duro.

¿¡ERA ESO? – gritó Henry.

Sí –sonrió Alice, echando a reír – Admite que habías pensado algo picante.

¡Si tú admites que lo has hecho a propósito! – exclamó Henry.

Está bien, lo admito – rió Alice – Quería ver tu reacción.

¡Pues me has pegado un susto del diez, Alice! – volvió a exclamar Henry.

No te lo tomes así – sonrió Alice.

Joder no te lo tomes así – volvió a decir Henry.

Venga, tranquilo, lo siento – sonrió Alice – Además, para que estés más tranquilo aún, yo también pienso que es pronto. Quiero esperar mucho.

... ya... – dijo Henry.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te ha entrado la prisa? – sonrió Alice.

¡No! – exclamó Henry – ¡Y merendemos de una vez, antes de que me den cuatro infartos simultáneos!

Está bien, está bien – sonrió Alice.

Y, por cierto, yo merendaré sentado, no soporto merendar tumbado.

Yo tampoco – dijo Alice.

¿Qué?

Vamos a merendar en la cocina.

¿¡QUE? ¿¡ME HAS VUELTO A TIMAR?

... sí.

¡No conocía esta faceta tuya! – exclamó Henry.

Bueno, pues ya la conoces.

Joder... lo que se descubre de la gente.

¿No estarás enfadado?

Enfadado no... pero estoy alucinando con todo esto.

Ay, Henry –suspiró Alice – Vamos a merendar.

Sí... pero nada de hacerme pensar cosas raras.

Claro, claro – aseguró Alice.

Al día siguiente, Maoko y su mujer se encontraron en aquella oficina y en cuestión de una hora y poco más ya estaban separados. El resto de la tarde, la pasaron los dos juntos con Ryo. Aun a pesar del divorcio, Liujune y Maoko seguían llevándose bien, así como la mujer con Ryo. Esta se quedaría de vacaciones hasta el fin de año, junto con su nuevo marido, con el que se casó en octubre, con lo cual podría estar bastante con Ryo.

Maoko por su parte no estaba triste por aquello sino, más bien, todo lo contrario. Tanto que una noche se fue de juerga por ahí con Miyuki, comenzando por cenar en un hotel.

Paté de foíe a lorange – dijo Maoko, leyendo el menú - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Paté a la naranja – contestó Miyuki.

¡Ah, rediez! ¿Y esto de suflé?

Depende – contestó Miyuki. Entonces apareció el camarero.

¿Ya se han decidido?

¡Sí! A ver, para picar el paté este a la naranja, luego una ensalada para dos y un par de omeletes pequeñas, un bisté con pomes de tierre pa cada cual y de postre suflé de lo que le salga.

¿Vino? – preguntó el camarero algo sorprendido.

No, es la primera vez que vengo. No he estado aquí ninguna otra vez.

Se refiere a la bebida – dijo Miyuki. Maoko exclamó, comprendiendo:

¡Ah! Claro, claro. Una botella de tinto.

D'accord – contestó el camarero.

¿Dacoj? – preguntó Maoko, una vez más.

De acuerdo – dijo el camarero.

¡Ah! – el camarero se fue. Miyuki dijo:

¿Y si pedimos un poco de camembert?

¿Camombejt?

Es queso.

¡Ah! Vale... – Maoko cogió aire y gritó - ¡¡¡MAITREEEEEEEEE! – todo el restaurante se le quedó mirando. Miyuki no sabía si reír o qué hacer. El camarero volvió, con la botella de vino y dijo.

¿Sí?

Un poco de camombejt.

Está bien – asintió. Le echó un poco de vino en la copa y esperó.

¿Por qué no le echa también a la señora? – preguntó Maoko. Miyuki susurró: "Es para que lo cates" - ¡Ah! Oka – cogió la copa y se la bebió de un trago.

Eres único, Maoko –sonrió Miyuki.

¿No te estaré avergonzando? Es que en mi vida he estado en un sitio tan finolis.

En realidad me lo estoy pasando muy bien – sonrió Miyuki. Tras ello, se acercó a Maoko y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

Y ambos continuaron cenando. Tras ello, continuaron su juerga durante el resto de la noche. Ninguno pisó su casa hasta el día siguiente.

Fin.


	23. Capítulo 21: mi cosa Reloaded

**¡Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí os dejo con el capítulo 21 de este fanfic¡Espero que os guste!**

**P.D.: muchas gracias por las reviews!**

Capítulo 21. Llega noviembre. El aniversario de Rika y Ryo. Un extraño misterio. (Narrado por Ryo)

El tiempo había pasado y ya era noviembre. Los meses anteriores habían sido agotadores por una parte y buenos por otra. Agotadores, debido a todas las luchas que tuvimos que afrontar en el digimundo, especialmente la lucha contra Alice, que nos dejó a todos KO, y más que a nadie, a mi siempre apreciado Henry. Buenos, estupendos, porque al fin conseguí que Rika aceptase salir conmigo, y estos meses han sido maravillosos. Todo va muy bien entre nosotros, la quiero mucho y creo que ella siente lo mismo, aunque no siempre lo demuestre (en lo que va de semana, ya me he plantado cuatro tortazos... no es para tanto que le toque el culo ¿no?) porque es bastante tímida en lo que a demostrar su cariño se refiere. Pero cuando se lanza, se lanza a por todas, eso sí. En resumen, que estoy muy contento con nuestra relación. Y por eso es por lo que he tomado una decisión... decisión que le comunicaré a Rika el fin de semana que siga a mi cumpleaños, el veintiuno de noviembre, y a la vez a nuestros cinco meses de pareja. Ese sábado, la haré sentir querida, como una reina... como lo que es, y le comunicaré mi decisión. Sólo espero que ella acepte... Ha llegado el momento cumbre. MI COSA RELOADED.

¿De dónde coño vas a sacar el dinero? – me preguntó Cyberdramon la tarde anterior a mi cumpleaños.

De donde siempre lo saco – sonreí yo.

Ryo – comenzó Cyberdramon, mirándome con reproche – por una vez en tu vida, gasta de tu dinero, por Dios. Ya que es algo tan importante...

Bueno... sí, tal vez lo haga.

Si no lo haces, te meteré un bazooka por el culo – amenazó Cyberdramon.

¿De dónde lo vas a sacar?

Mmmmmmmm...

Mmmmmmmm...

MMMMMMM...

Ni idea ¿no?

No... pero puedo usar mis ataques contra ti.

Siempre igual de violento – sonreí – Bueno ¿qué me vas a regalar?

Dejarte vivir – sonrió el Cyby.

Guau... – dije – Mola... pero lo mejor va a ser la moto.

¿Qué moto?

La que me va a regalar mi padre.

... ¿Lo sabe?

¡Qué va!

Ay, Ryo, tienes más morro que mil negros silbando...

Pretendo entrar en el libro Guiness.

Huevón...

A ver qué me regala mi Rikita...

¿Tú le vas a regalar algo? Después de todo también es vuestro aniversario.

¡Claro que le voy a regalar algo! Le he comprado media docena de violetas... aunque lo bueno viene luego, claro. Esto es solo para despistar.

Te va a matar...

¿Por qué?

Sabes de sobra que a Rika no le gusta que te arruines con ella.

Pero es que cabreada está muy sexy...

Puedes cabrearla de más formas...

Ya. Pero mi favorita es ésta...

Y tocarle el culo.

Bueno, también... ¿cómo sabes eso?

Ji, ji, ji... – rió Cyberdramon (más o menos como Tomoyo en la segunda película de Sakura).

Das miedo – dije, apartándome. Él muy jodido volvió a reírse.

Entre tanto, mi padre estaba en su estudio personal (una habitación en la que casi no cabes ni tú mismo, con una mesa enana, una silla medio rota, una lámpara que rara vez funciona y basura rondando por el suelo) pensando... bueno, recordando:

Flash Back

Al poco después de que Maoko se divorciase de su mujer, él y Miyuki se encontraban sentados en el estanque de la casa de la mujer. Maoko comenzó:

Me he divorciado.

¡Oh! – exclamó Miyuki – No sabes cuánto lo siento, Maoko...

No estoy triste –sonrió – Estoy contento porque ahora puedo... puedo estar contigo – tomó la mano de la mujer y dijo, mostrando su sonrisa happydent – Te amo Miyuki Nonaka. Me gustaría que iniciásemos una relación juntos... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Eh... – comenzó Miyuki.

Sé que dijiste que te gustaba alguien de tu trabajo, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que te enamorases de mí.

¿De verdad te gusto, Maoko? - sonrió Miyuki.

La verdad es que siempre me has gustado. Cuando te vi por primera vez, algo latió fuerte en mí. A medida que te fui conociendo, me fuiste gustando cada vez más y más... pero cuando nos besamos en la casa de tu hermana, fue la repera. Te quería, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Incluso ahora mismo, que he conseguido reunir fuerzas, estoy a punto de salir pitando a casa. Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, mi trabajo no me da mucho dinero y no creo que podamos casarnos, pero... salir juntos... podríamos estar hechos el uno para el otro ¿no? – volvió a sonreír. Miyuki también sonrió:

Mentí. No me gustaba nadie de mi trabajo, sino tú, Maoko. Desde mi divorcio, nunca he tenido a nadie a mi lado que me apoyase y que me comprendiese, salvo mi madre... pero ella está demasiado ocupada con ayudar a Rika en sus problemas. Te quiero, Maoko. Acepto salir contigo.

¿Sí? – preguntó Maoko incrédulo.

Sí.

¿Sí?

Sí.

¡Sí?

¡Sí!

Coño... – dijo Maoko. Se había quedado pasmado. Miyuki lo despertó de su ensueño dándole un beso en los labios. En cuanto se espabiló, Maoko le devolvió aquel beso, de forma más apasionada, más... Akiyama.

Bueno – dijo luego Maoko – me voy – se levantó y dio un paso adelante.

¡Cuidado con el estan... – comenzó Miyuki. Tarde, tras un sonoro "plof" Maoko se había caído al agua.

Fin del Flash Back

Qué triunfo – murmuró Maoko. En aquel momento el móvil sonó.

¡Maoko! – exclamó una voz femenina.

¡Miyuki! – exclamó Maoko – Justo pensaba en ti.

Me alegro, pero tengo que decirte algo.

¿Lo qué, capullito de alelí?

Que... podría estar embarazada.

¡QUÉEEEE?

¡Sólo es una posibilidad, Maoko, sólo eso!

¿Pero cómo vas a estarlo?

Algo que ver con una nochecita movida tras cenar en aquel restaurante francés...

Eh... bueno, sí, tiene su lógica. ¿Has hecho algún test?

Sí, y da positivo.

Jodeeeer...

No sería el primer test que se equivoca. He cogido hora para el médico.

¿Para cuándo?

Para el lunes.

Te acompañaré.

¿No tienes trabajo?

El lunes no doy clase a nadie.

Ah, bien... bueno, ya quedaremos, tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos.

De acuerdo.

Adiós.

Adiós - colgaron.

Al día siguiente, nada más salir de la universidad, me fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa. A parte de la moto, mi padre me había regalado (esto sabiéndolo él, que conste) un reloj digital nuevo, un par de pantalones, un juego para la Wonder Swan TV y una camisa. Me puse la camisa nueva y los pantalones, que eran de pana negra. Finalmente, me puse la gabardina: hacía un frío del diez. Tras ello, me acicalé un poco el pelo (es decir, le eché su cuarta ración diaria de gomina) y salí de casa, para llegar a la salida del instituto de Rika.

Esperé un poco a que saliese. Su falda era algo más larga que al principio de curso, y llevaba unos leotardos negros con calentadores negros, además de un abrigo corto y blanco, de plumas y un gorro rojo de intensidad fuerte. Corrió hacia mí al verme y, sin darme tiempo a saludarla me obsequió con un beso en los labios.

Felicidades, Ryo – sonrió.

Gracias – sonreí yo.

Te he comprado una cosa – dijo Rika. Se quitó su mochila y comenzó a rebuscar en ella. Sacó un paquete envuelto con papel azul oscuro y me lo dio:

No debiste molestarte – sonreí, abriendo el paquete. ¡Era un disco de los Berzas! - ¡Gracias, tíaaaa! – exclamé, abrazándola con efusividad.

Tranquilo, tranquilo – sonrió ella, tratando de soltarse de mi abrazo – Hay otra cosa más. Ésta por nuestro...

Aniversario – terminó él.

Sí – volvió a decir, enrojeciendo. Me dio un nuevo paquete y lo abrí. Era una pañoleta roja, muy similar a la que levaba en mis tiempos de adolescente – Muchas gracias – volví a sonreír. Miré mejor el pañuelo. En una esquina ponía "R&R4ever", Entonces, la abracé tiernamente y besé con dulzura sus labios.

Gracias, Rika. Te quiero.

No tienes que dármelas.

¿Lo has hecho tú? Me refiero al bordado.

Sí. Lo hice ayer por la noche.

Es muy bonito, Rika.

Gracias por el cumplido – sonrió ella. Está tan guapa cuando sonríe...

Mi regalo te va a parecer una mierda comparado con esto – dije, avergonzado. Metí la mano en la bolsa que llevaba en mi mano y saqué el ramo de violetas. Se lo entregué – hacen juego con tus ojos – sonreí - ¡Ah! Y hay una tarjeta.

Muchas gracias, Ryo – dijo ella, cogiendo el ramo – Son artificiales ¿verdad?

Sí... – dije, algo avergonzado – así no se marchitarán – entre tanto Rika abría con sus finos dedos la tarjeta. Cuando hubo terminado de abrirla, la leyó en alto:

Queridísima Rika: parece mentira que ya llevemos cinco meses juntos. Pero te sigo queriendo como el primer día, incluso más, es decir, infinitamente. Eres la persona que más me importa en este mundo. Estoy seguro de que si seguimos así, nada en el cielo ni en la tierra podrá separarnos. Dormía cuando no te tenía, pero desperté cuando supe que me queráis. Sólo espero que esto dure mucho tiempo más. Con amor, Ryo. – miré a su cara. Estaba totalmente roja – Gracias, Ryo – sonrió ella, devolviéndome el dulce beso que yo antes le había dado.

No es nada – contesté yo – Por cierto ¿puedes quedar el sábado, para celebrar esto mejor? Es que mañana tengo examen.

Claro que puedo – sonrió Rika - ¿Quedamos directamente?

Sí – sonrió Ryo – A las seis te voy a recoger ¿vale?

Bien... ¿qué haremos?

Pensaré algo interesante... pero dile a tu madre que no te espere despierta, porque he pensado en ir de juerga por la noche tras cenar.

¡Ah! – exclamó Rika –De acuerdo.

Podemos ir a bailar, pero no tomaré nada. La última vez acabé traumatizado.

Bien.

Pero... hazme un favor.

¿Cuál?

Aunque vayamos a la discoteca... ponte el vestido que te regalé.

Claro, pero ¿no se estropeará?

No, tranquila. Conozco una discoteca (bueno, tampoco lo es exactamente) en la que ponen casi siempre lentas, es algo más formal.

Bien, está bien – asintió Rika – Pero pienso pagar la mitad.

Ya se verá... ¡hasta el sábado!

¡Hasta el sábado!

Los días pasaron y llegó el famoso sábado. Durante aquel tiempo, mi padre parecía bastante alterado y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Me arreglé de forma especialmente cuidadosa para la ocasión, vistiéndome con el mismo traje de gala que cuando me declaré a Rika y peinándome de igual manera. Salí de mi casa con un cuarto de hora de tiempo para buscar a Rika. ¡Qué frío hacia, joder! Cuando llegué a su casa, toqué el timbre. Su medre me abrió. No tenía demasiado buen aspecto.

Hola, Ryo – dijo Miyuki – Mi hija está peinándose, en el baño. Ahora saldrá.

Está bien – asentí. Tras medio minuto más o menos, Rika salió. Se había superado: estaba más guapa que nunca. El vestido se ceñía a la perfección a su delgada pero esbelta figura. De sus orejas colgaban unos finos pendientes de plata. Llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de su cabeza con un moño, dejando caer diversos mechones por los hombros. Al parecer, llevaba una suave sombra azul de ojos, que hacía su mirada aún más bonita. Además, llevaba algo de colorete en las mejillas y los labios perfilados de un suave tono rojo. Finalmente, despedía un aroma estupendo a perfume.

¿Qué tal? – preguntó ella.

Estás estupenda, Rika – contesté, aún anonadado – Creía que lo había visto todo en ti... pero estás mejor aún que las demás veces.

Gra...

¿A que le sienta bien el maquillaje? - me dijo su madre,

Ya lo creo – admití – Aunque Rika no es el tipo de chica que lo necesita, porque ya es muy guapa al natural.

Gracias, Ryo – dijo Rika - ¡Y no me interrumpas, mamá! – seguidamente, se puso un plumífero largo y negro y se aferró a mi brazo – No me esperes despierta.

De acuerdo – dijo Miyuki, asintiendo – Pero ¿duermes aquí?

¡Qué más da! Apareceré, tranquila – dijo Rika.

¡Pero... – comenzó, mientras Rika y yo nos alejábamos - ¡Rika, ven un momento! – Rika fue. Su madre le susurró algo al oído. Rika gritó, indignada.

¡DEPRAVADA¡NO VAMOS A HACER NADA DE ESO!

Bueno, tranquila, hija.

Finalmente nos fuimos. Primeramente nos dirigimos al cine, donde todo el mundo se quedaba mirando nuestra vestimenta. Seguidamente fuimos a sentarnos a un banco del parque de Shinjuku. Me picó la curiosidad y pregunté:

¿Qué te ha dicho antes tu madre?

Nada.

Algo te habrá dicho.

¡Aighs¡Que tuviésemos cuidado si nos acostábamos juntos! – exclamó, fuera de sí – ¿Cómo demonios puede pensar eso!

... ya – dije – Pero te refieres a... – Rika asintió – Jodo.

Debería saber perfectamente que no va a pasar nada de eso... – volvió a decir Rika - ¿verdad?

Sí –asentí.

Eh, Ryo – comenzó ella - ¿Tú no querías que hoy, nosotros...

¡No, no! –exclamé (por si os lo preguntáis, no mentía) – Para nada, tranquila.

Es una obsesa. Lleva así desde que tenía trece años.

Supongo que se preocupa por ti.

Si realmente se preocupase, no estaría todo el día trabajando fuera.

Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno: aunque tu madre no esté en casa, tienes muchos amigos... al contrario que yo – añadí, en tono lastimero.

OO ¡Qué dices?

La única amiga que tengo eres tú.

¿Y Henry y los otros¿No te caen bien?

¡Claro que me caen bien! Me encantaría ser amigo suyo.

Lo eres.

No. Bueno, sí, pero no. Quiero decir, que me llevo bien con todos, pero aparte de ti no tengo a nadie en quien confíe para contarle mis problemas. Aparte de que prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero andar amargando a nadie.

Estoy segura de que te escucharían.

Pero Rika, no lo entiendes. Ellos... seguro que me ven como una especie de bicho raro, no como un auténtico amigo.

Kazu te adora.

Sí, pero eso no tiene que ver. Incluso estoy empezando a hartarme de que me adore. En vez de eso, me gustaría que supiese cómo soy realmente. Kazu sólo me ve como el entrenador legendario y como un ligón. Y los demás también, me creas o no.

¿Se lo has preguntado?

No... pero no hace falta. ¿No ves que no me llevo con ellos como me llevo contigo? En amistad, quiero decir. Soy un intruso, como siempre lo he sido.

Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres – corrigió Rika – Si te lo propones realmente, seguro que conseguirás ser amigo de los demás. Aunque yo creo que ya lo eres. Tal vez eres tú el que no lo ve así, y no ellos.

No sé...

Si tantas dudas tienes, te puedo ayudar a hacerte amigo de los demás.

¿Cómo?

Les puedo preguntar si, para empezar, te consideran amigo suyo.

Bueno... vale – dije, sonriendo – Pero no creo que lo consiga con Henry...

¿Por qué?

Quieras que no, seguirá resentido por todo lo tuyo.

Pues yo creo que, precisamente, con quien mejor te puedes llevar es con Henry.

Ojalá... La verdad es que Henry me parece muy buena persona.

A mí también.

Bueno, pues... gracias, Rika – dije, sonriendo y abrazándola.

De nada – musitó ella.

Tras estar otro rato charlando en el parque, decidimos ir yendo a cenar. Había reservado mesa en un restaurante bastante fino en el que mi padre estuvo cenando con una mujer hacía un mes, o así.

Mientras nosotros íbamos a cenar, no éramos los únicos que estábamos en la calle. Quiero decir, los únicos de entre el grupo de tamers. Por ejemplo, Takato se encontraba en casa de Jen viendo una película, Kazu había quedado con Kenta, Aísha y Jennifer, con la que aún no había conseguido su propósito y Shiuchon había ido a una feria con Ai, Makoto y otra amiga más de su clase cuyo nombre era Liu. Por último Henry y Alice se encontraban en un centro comercial, más concretamente en una tienda de ropa. Mientras Alice se probaba diversos conjuntos, Henry buscaba abrigos de invierno, puesto que el del año precedente ya le quedaba pequeño. Al poco rato, Alice salió del vestuario y se dirigió hacia Henry.

¿Qué tal? – preguntó. Henry levantó la cabeza. Alice vestía unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta de escote de barco roja, con algo de brillantina, y un chaleco de pana negra.

¡Te queda muy bien! – sonrió Henry.

Me alegro.

¿Te lo vas a comprar?

Ajá – asintió Alice – No es demasiado caro... – añadió. En aquel momento, comenzó a resonar por toda la tienda una melodía de móvil... pero no una cualquiera... era la del Exorcista. Henry puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó:

¿Quién tendría una melodía tan sá... – se paró en seco cuando vio que Alice sacaba de su abrigo blanco (Wee! Alice con algo blanco!) su móvil, que era el que despedía aquella musiquilla sádica.

¿Sí? – contestó Alice, pulsando la tecla de descolgar – Sí, en seguida vamos a cenar... No, no se va a quedar a dormir... Claro que le acompañaré, él siempre lo ha hecho... Espera un momento... – se dirigió a Henry y dijo:

No eres vegetariano ¿verdad?

No.

Vale... No es vegetariano, mamá... Vale. Hasta luego – colgó.

Oye, Alice – comenzó Henry - ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa melodía tan... estooo...

¿Sádica?

¡Nooo!

No mientas, hombre. Yo misma pienso que lo es... pero me gustan ese tipo de melodías.

¿Desde cuándo la tienes? – volvió a preguntar Henry, totalmente rojo:

Desde hace muy poco... ya me había hartado de "Las cuatro estaciones"... y como Expediente X sólo estaba en polifónico...

Ah... oye, siento que el móvil que te regalé no fuese polifónico...

¡Me encanta el móvil que me regalaste! De hecho, lo mejor es el compositor, porque con los polifónicos es mucho más difícil... es mucho mejor que el ladrillo que tenía antes, Henry... te preocupas demasiado por todo.

Me alegro de que te gustase... – sonrió Henry. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa mientras decía:

Voy a cambiarme para pagar esto y largarnos de aquí – dijo Alice. Seguidamente, se volvió a meter en el vestuario.

Rika y yo seguíamos en el restaurante. Acababan de retirarnos el segundo plato, que había consistido en un bistec de ternera, no demasiado grande, con guarnición de patatas fritas y pimientos rojos. El postre iba a ser tarta de arándanos, que ninguno de los dos habíamos comido en la vida, pero que habíamos decidido probar, porque tenía buena pinta (al menos en la foto del menú).

¿Qué tal? – pregunté.

¡Bien! – exclamó Rika – En la vida había comido tan bien.

¿No estarás llena? – volví a preguntar.

Qué va... –dijo ella, negando con la cabeza – Todo gracias a la ensalada, que era muy ligera.

Me alegro – sonreí. Me gustaba que todo estuviese saliendo tan bien. Al menos, ya no tenía los nervios de la otra vez: en ésta última tenía mucha seguridad, estaba muy tranquilo y sereno.

Finalmente trajeron el susodicho postre. La tarta de arándanos resultó estar riquísima. El único pequeño contratiempo fue que, a la hora de pagar, por poco saqué, en vez de la cartera, mi pequeña sorpresa. Creo que Rika se dio cuenta, porque puso cara rara al ver mi expresión cuando noté "mi cosa Reloaded" entre las manos.

Tras haber pagado todo, salimos a la calle. Era noche abierta, el cielo estaba despejado y lucían muchísimas estrellas. Nunca lo había visto así. La calle estaba bastante tranquila, dado que la juerga sabática se daba en otra zona. Apenas habría unas diez personas más en la calle a parte de nosotros. Vi cómo Rika se apretaba los brazos, muerta de frío, a pesar de llevar abrigo.

¿Quieres mi abrigo? – pregunté. Negó con la cabeza y dijo:

Con que uno de los dos se congele basta.

Pues eso, si te dejo mi abrigo yo me congelo pero tú no.

Bueno, pues en este caso quiero ser yo la que lo pase mal, que siempre eres tú.

Está bien – dije. Sonreí y la rodeé con un brazo, apretándola hacia mí – Ya que no quieres, a ver si así al menos entras en calor.

De acuerdo – sonrió ella. Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la famosa discoteca. Cuando llegamos, nos pusimos a la cola, donde un joven con traje permitía, o no, la entrada. Nuestro turno llegó, y el joven dijo que pasásemos. Justo en el instante en que íbamos a hacerlo, noté que Rika pegó un respingo, se giró y gritó, al chico de atrás:

¡No me toques el culo, asqueroso!

No he hecho nada, baby – dijo el chico, con cara de lascivo.

Serás... – comenzó Rika.

¡Eh! – intervine yo - ¡Que el culo de mi novia es sólo mío! – Rika se quedó blanca ante aquello. El portero intervino diciendo:

A ver, tú, el que estás molestando a la chica. Fuera – lo empujó de la cola – Venga, entrad – nos dijo, mientras el otro joven se alejaba murmurando.

También tú... – comenzó Rika, cuando hubimos dejado los abrigos.

¿Qué? – pregunté, sin comprender.

¿No podías haber dicho algo menos... menos...

¿Menos qué?

¡Raro! – exclamó ella.

Bueno, perdona... –dije. Fue entonces cuando me puse nervioso: Rika estaba enfadada, así no aceptaría mi propuesta...

Eh – volvió a decir ella, sonriendo cálidamente – no pongas cara triste. El caso es que me has defendido – me miró directamente a los ojos, con su precioso par de amatistas violetas brillantes. Dios mío, qué ojos... Le devolví la sonrisa y dije:

Qué ojos más bonitos tienes...

Estás todo el día diciéndomelo.

Pero nunca me cansaré, al igual que tus ojos nunca se cansan de ser como son. Tal vez te sobra la sombra azul... aun así, estás preciosa, con ese vestido ciñéndose perfectamente a tu figura, marcándola de arriba a abajo...

Me siento halagada – dijo Rika, enrojeciendo – Y no sé por qué enrojezco, si siempre me dices lo mismo.

Pero yo creo que esta noche es distinto – sonreí, con misterio. Cogí sus manos y dije – Ahora vuelvo, he de hablar con el de los discos.

Vale – dijo ella. Tras mediar unas palabras con aquel hombre, volví junto a Rika y dije:

Escucha ¿vale?

Vale, pero ¿de qué va esto? – el hombre que ponía los discos subió a una especie de escenario y dijo:

Esta canción va, según me ha dicho el señor Akiyama, para la chica más preciosa que ha conocido. Así que, os dejo con el tema central de Ghost.

Ryo... – dijo Rika - ¿Por qué?

Porque te quiero, y porque quiero pedirte algo, y porque la otra vez me dio pena no poder bailarla contigo... pero primero a lo que voy, Rika – tomé su mano izquierda y comencé – Estos meses han sido, con diferencia los mejores de mi vida. Estar contigo al fin, ha sido lo más maravilloso que podía ocurrirme. Tú has cambiado completamente mi vida. Al conocerte, la iluminabas, ahora la llenas de una luz cegadora con la que me siento seguro y sé que no debo tener miedo de nada, porque estarás ahí, conmigo. Juntos llegaremos a poder con todo, porque como ya dijimos, somos como el Ying y el Yang distintos pero complementarios, el uno no existiría sin el otro. Y si ahora yo te perdiera, aunque no muriera físicamente, sí que lo haría mentalmente. Mi alma estaría muerta sin ti... por eso, porque quiero seguir contigo para siempre, quiero pedirte algo – metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saqué la cajita:

Esto es sólo para ti, para la chica que me ha robado el corazón con sus brillantes ojos, su preciosa sonrisa, su suave tacto, su fina figura y su amistad y amor sin límites. Para la persona que da sentido a mi vida – Rika estaba totalmente paralizada. Abrí la cajita.

Un... anillo – acertó a decir ella.

Quiero que te cases conmigo – dije, sonriendo todo lo que mi nerviosismo (sí, al final estaba cagado) podía permitirme. Rika me miró de arriba a abajo. Luego dijo:

¿Tan... pronto? – dijo.

¡Oh! – exclamé, sonriendo – No, no. Es un anillo de compromiso, nos casaremos cuando tú quieras. Cuando los dos queramos – volví a sonreír. Rika dijo:

Vuélvemelo a pedir.

Quiero que te cases conmigo – volví a decir -¿Aceptarías contraer matrimonio conmigo, dentro de... unos pocos años? – Rika sonrió, y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

Sí quiero, Ryo.

Muchas gracias – dije, con mi mejor sonrisa.

¿Me lo... pones? El anillo...

¡Claro! –exclamé. Rika se mordía el labio, tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas... menos mal que eran de felicidad. No sabría describir mis sentimientos en aquel momento. Casi ni me lo creía. No creía que ella, Rika Nonaka, hubiese aceptado comprometerse a casarse conmigo. Saqué el anillo (de plata) de la caja y lo deslicé suavemente por su dedo anular. Seguidamente, saqué otro anillo, algo más grande, y se lo di para que me lo pusiese. Cuando lo hubo hecho, me miró y dijo:

No olvidaré este día nunca, Ryo. Gracias por querer compartir mi vida contigo.

Las gracias te las tendría que dar yo, reina – sonreí. Recíprocamente, nos acercamos y fundimos nuestros labios en un cálido beso que pareció durar siglos, mientras de fondo seguía sonando la canción que había unido nuestros destinos una vez, y que lo hacía de una forma más pronunciada todavía. Aunque las caricias de Rika mientras duraba el beso no me permitían pensar con claridad, pensé que nunca defraudaría a Rika, que la ayudaría siempre y que no la dejaría por nada. La amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, más allá de la muerte... por siempre y como nunca.

Tras haber estado cosa de una hora en aquel lugar, tanto charlando como bailando, salimos afuera y la acompañé hasta su casa, porque estaba cansada. Feliz como nunca pero cansada. Una vez allí le pregunté (la duda me corroía) si estaba segura de haber aceptado. Ella sólo dijo "Nunca he estado tan segura" y sonrió. Cuando hubo cruzado el umbral de su puerta, sonreí por última vez, y mantuve mi sonrisa largo tiempo, mientras caminaba hacia mi casa.

El lunes, finalmente, llegó. Aquella mañana, mi padre no fue a trabajar (los lunes no tenía clase) pero me dijo que, no obstante, tenía una cosa que hacer. Sólo sé que, cuando volví al mediodía, tras haber recogido a Rika para que viniese a comer (desde el sábado, siempre íbamos a casa del otro a comer, cenar o las dos cosas), la casa estaba decorada con guirnaldas y confeti volando, y mi padre estaba dando botes por todo exclamando:

¡Sólo era un pequeño virus¡FALSA ALARMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – sonreía y nos abrazaba.

¿Qué demonios... – comencé, extrañado por aquello. Pero más extrañada aún estaba Rika.

¿Qué hace aquí mi madre?

¿Eh? – dije. Era verdad: la madre de Rika estaba sentada a la mesa.

He invitado a mi nov... – comenzó mi padre - digo... a Miyuki, a comer. ¡Venga, que hoy es un gran día PORQUE AL FINAL NO ERA NADAAAAA!

Maoko, tranquilízate – sonrió Miyuki. Rika y yo nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros y nos sentamos. En aquel momento, oí un pitido procedente de mi habitación.

El Yamaki 2006 – dije. Rika y yo nos levantamos y fuimos a mi habitación. Abrí el mensaje y leí en alto – La aldea de los Snowbotamons ha desaparecido así como también algunas otras zonas del digimundo. De momento, no os alarméis. Debe de haber habido algún error en la Biblioteca del Digimundo. Os mantendremos informados. Yamaki, de parte de las Bestias Sagradas.

¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? – dijo Rika.

Seguramente no sea nada – dije, no demasiado seguro de mis palabras. Algo se avecinaba, eso estaba claro. Pero mientras las Bestias dijesen que todo iba bien, era porque todo iba bien. No había motivo para alarmarse... de momento.


	24. Chapter 22: La biblioteca del digimundo

**Capítulo 22: Shibumi y la biblioteca del digimundo. El Génesis ha desaparecido.**  


Tras haber llegado el mensaje, no sólo al Yamaki 2006 de Ryo, sino al de todos; había pasado casi un mes. Era el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno, día en el que les entregarían las calificaciones trimestrales. Además, para celebrar el fin de trimestre, y puesto que Alice se iba al día siguiente, decidieron que se irían a comer y a pasar la tarde juntos.

Así, se encontraron todos juntos en la puerta del Foster's Hollywood de Shinjuku sur. Algunos, como Kazu, traían cara de funeral, otros, como Rika, parecían muy felices.

¡Hola, chicos! – exclamó Rika. Llegaba junto a Ryo, tras haber hecho una parada en su casa para que Rika se cambiase de ropa (no aguantaba el uniforme). La chica iba vestida con unos pantalones de pana negra, un plumífero blanco y corto y unas deportivas que combinaban los colores verde y plateado.

Hola, Rika – sonrió Jen - ¿A qué viene esa felicidad?

¡He sacado un ocho en matemáticas y un siete en historia¡Las que me habían quedado el curso pasado! – sonrió Rika, emocionada y casi saltando.

¡Ésta es mi churri! – exclamó Ryo, apretando a Rika contra sí. Luego miró a Kazu y dijo – Oye ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

He sacado un menos uno en lenguaaaaa... – suspiró Kazu.

¿MENOS UNO! – exclamaron todos menos Kenta.

Y además me ha caído tecnologíaaaaaa...

En eso te puedo ayudar yo – propuso Ryo.

¿En serio? – dijo Kazu, con los ojos iluminados. Seguidamente, cuando Ryo hubo asentido, se puso a dar botes por todo, ante la mirada divertida de la hermana de Wong y de los gemelos - ¡Qué bien¡Qué bieeeen!

Alice – comenzó Henry - ¿Cuándo volverás?

¿Te vas? – dijo Rika. Alice asintió y dijo:

Hasta el veintiocho.

¿Y eso? –volvió a preguntar Rika.

Tenemos que solucionar unas cosas en casa de mis tíos, en Kyoto. Ya de paso, aprovecharemos para ver a mi abuela.

Entiendo – dijo Rika.

Te echaré de menos – dijo Henry.

¡Tranquilo! – exclamó Ryo, dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de Henry. Ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos, gracias a la intervención de Rika semanas atrás, la cual había hablado con Henry sobre Ryo y le había dicho que quería ser amigo suyo. Henry dijo que, por él, estupendo. Desde entonces habían quedado varias veces, algunas incluso estaban con Alice y Rika. - ¡Ya te llevaré yo de juerga!

Vale – sonrió Henry.

Eh, Takato, Jen y yo también – dijo Rika.

¿Y nosotros? – dijeron Kazu y Kenta.

Tú – comenzó Rika, dirigiéndose a Kazu – con Aísha. Y tú a estudiar, cazurro.

¿Qué tal si entramos? – propuso Jen. Todos asintieron y entraron. Se sentaron en una mesa previamente reservada por Ryo y comenzaron a hojear los menús en busca de algo que les pareciese rico.

Tras la comida, fueron al parque central de Shinjuku que, de alguna manera, era el lugar favorito de todos, en el que les habían pasado una cantidad innumerable de cosas. También llevaron a sus compañeros digimon al parque, puesto que pensaron que necesitarían aire libre.

Aquí fue donde te declaraste, Takato – sonrió Jen.

Sí – dijo Takato enrojeciendo.

Han pasado miles de cosas – comenzó Rika – Recuerdo un día del verano en que Ryo vino aquí, en el que estaba fatal y él vino a consolarme – sonrió a Ryo.

Vaya forma de consolar – dijo Henry, con sorna.

¿Lo viste? – preguntó Rika.

Sí – asintió Henry, sonriente – En su momento, me sentó como una pesa de una tonelada en la cabeza, pero tenía que ocurrir. Si no, no habría acabado con quien realmente tenía que acabar, es decir, con Alice – sonrió a la rubia. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

Hay que repetir lo del papel higiénico.

¿Qué? – preguntaron los demás, extrañados.

Un día Henry me acompañaba a casa, tras ir a comprar al supermercado. Como no había nadie y no tenía llaves, decidimos ir al parque este para pasar el tiempo un rato. Entonces se nos ocurrió...

Se TE ocurrió.

Bueno, da igual – sonrió Alice -. Se nos ocurrió rodear esa estatua de ahí – señaló a una estatua de un hombre bigotudo – con papel higiénico – soltó una risita y dijo – Gastamos unos cuatro rollos – ante aquellas declaraciones, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Vaya, Alice – comenzó Takato – No conocía esa faceta tuya.

Hay muchas cosas de ella que no conocéis – dijo Henry, con una sonrisa.

Como mi faceta sádica – sonrió Alice.

Lo que se puede descubrir de la gente – dijo Rika, sorprendida.

Tras haber estado toda la tarde paseando por el parque, entretenidos en actividades como montarse en los columpios en plan gamberro, tratar de chirriar con la fuente a transeúntes que pasaban por allí (eso Kazu y Kenta) o simplemente charlar.

Finalmente, dado que Alice se iba al día siguiente, todos se despidieron de ella y la dejaron con Henry, que la acompañó hasta su casa.

El lunes ya había llegado. Todos habían pasado la Nochebuena con sus respectivas familias y esperaban con ganas la comida de Navidad. Aquella mañana, no obstante, Rika y Ryo habían quedado con Henry, Takato y Jen. Se encontraban dando un tranquilo paseo por el nevado parque de Shinjuku. Todo estaba recubierto de blanca nieve, y tenían que andar con pies de plomo para no caerse. Tras apartar un poco la nieve de un banco, se sentaron y siguieron observando el paisaje:

Está todo precioso – comenzó Ryo.

Sí – admitió Henry – Me gustaría que Alice pudiese verlo. En Kyoto, por lo que he oído, no ha nevado.

Todo el día Alice para arriba, Alice para abajo – suspiró Rika.

¡No seas así! – exclamó Jen – Es normal que le eche de menos. Es su novia, después de todo.

Pero es que está todo el día igual – volvió a decir Rika – En vez de pensar en que no está aquí, debería pensar que vuelve en tres días ¿no crees, Henry?

Puede... pero no puedo evitarlo. Incluso me están dando ganas de adornar de nuevo con papel higiénico la estatua del tío ese.

Henry, te estás volviendo raro... – dijo Ryo. Tras unos segundos, preguntó - ¿Os hace una peleita de bolas?

Me apunto sonrió Takato.

Yo también dijo Jen.

Y yo... aunque me parezca una estupidez – terminó Rika. Todos miraron a Henry.

Bueno... así pasará más rápido el tiempo.

Bueno – comenzó Rika – Pues como estamos impares, no juego – se volvió a sentar en el banco.

¿Porque estamos impares contigo, o porque no te apetece? – dijo Ryo.

Lo segundo – sonrió Rika.

Deberías echar de vez en cuando una canita al aire, Rika – repuso Ryo.

Hablas como un viejo.

Bueno, ya tengo veinte años.

Acto seguido se pusieron a jugar con la nieve. De vez en cuando, Rika, desde su banco, lanzaba algún bolazo para ver a quién daba. En alguna ocasión le dio a Takato, en bastantes a Ryo, una sola vez a Henry y ninguna a Jen. Tras ello, cuando hubieron terminado, se desplomaron en el banco junto a Rika.

¡Ryo! – exclamó Takato, sonriente - ¡Pareces un muñeco de nieve! – rió con sorna.

Bah – dijo el joven, sacudiéndose la nieve. En aquel momento comenzó a sonar un pitido insistente en su bolsillo - El Yamaki 2006 – respondió Ryo, ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros.

¿Qué haces con esa cosa aquí? – preguntó Rika.

Desde que recibimos el mensaje aquel, hace un mes, lo llevo conmigo a todas partes por si ocurre algo más. Como tú dijiste que no te importaba...

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? – dijo Jen.

Ryo, abre el mensaje – pidió Henry. Ryo asintió y comenzó a leer:

"Reuníos con nosotros hoy a las cinco en punto en casa de Yukio Yamaki, ahí os daremos todas las explicaciones pertinentes. De momento, no creemos que haga falta la presencia de Alice. No faltéis a la reunión, es muy importante. Reika".

¿Qué querrá decir con este mensaje? – comenzó Rika - ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en el digimundo? Ryo ¿sabes algo?

Puede que sí... podría ser que los libros de la biblioteca del digimundo estén desapareciendo uno tras uno.

En ese caso – comenzó Jen - ¿quién podría estar detrás de ello?

Ni idea – suspiró Ryo. Seguidamente se levantó y dijo – Tengo que irme – comenzó a correr - ¡hasta esta tarde!

¡Eh, Ryo! – exclamó Rika, echando a correr detrás suya - ¿Adónde vas!

¡Tengo algo importante que hacer!

¡Voy contigo! – exclamó Rika, apretando el paso. Ryo, a su vez, también aumentó la velocidad. Parecía que no quería que Rika fuese con él.

Mmm... – comenzó Henry, mirando al suelo – Me da que se está armando una buena... – levantó su cabeza - ¿No crees, Tak... – se paró en seco. Takato y Jen estaban besándose.

Por favor, chicos – dijo Henry – No hagáis esas cosas conmigo delante.

Ah – dijo Takato – Perdona, Henry.

Entre tanto Rika había conseguido finalmente alcanzar a Ryo. Le agarró firmemente de la manga del abrigo y dijo:

¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – Ryo se giró y dijo:

Rika... no deberías venir.

Está ocurriendo algo y lo que vayas a intentar averiguar, me incumbe a mí también.

Por una vez en tu vida, te pido que no me ayudes Rika. Es más, no debes ni saberlo – el chico intentó seguir caminando, pero Rika lo atrajo hacia sí y dijo:

¿Qué me estás ocultando, Ryo!

¡Nada! – gritó Ryo – Perdona, no debí gritarte – abrazó a Rika y añadió – Lo hago por tu bien. Es cosa sólo de Cyberdramon y mía.

¡Tus problemas son los míos, Ryo! – exclamó Rika. Ryo meneó la cabeza y dijo:

En serio, no debes inmiscuirte.

¡Pues voy a hacerlo¡Y no vas a impedírmelo! Es más... si no me dejas saber qué ocurre y ayudarte... romperé contigo.

No te creo.

¿No me crees? – dijo Rika. Se sacó el anillo de compromiso del dedo y alargó la mano que lo contenía hacia la papelera más cercana – Si niegas que te ayude, lo tiraré.

... de acuerdo – dijo Ryo – Ven, pero... no le digas nada a Renamon.

Está bien – se agarró del brazo de Ryo. El chico estaba tembloroso.

¿Lo hubieses hecho de verdad? Me refiero a... tirarlo.

... claro que no, Ryo. No seas estúpido... pero ahora no niegues que te ayude.

Está bien – dijo Ryo, sonriendo ligeramente a Rika.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Ryo y subieron. Entraron en la habitación del joven, donde se encontraba Cyberdramon jugando a la Wonder Swan TV.

Cyby, apaga eso. Tenemos que hablar.

Espera un poco, sólo me queda una vuelta.

¡No hay tiempo! – dijo Ryo. Desenchufó la consola de la corriente eléctrica.

¡MAMÓN¡¡¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE BATIR MI RÉCORD! - bramó Cyberdramon, lanzándose sobre su entrenador.

¡Cyby, que esto es muy serio!

Más te vale.

Cyberdramon – comenzó Ryo - ¿Has notado últimamente algo de tu... otro yo?

Nada. Ese idiota no se ha manifestado desde que nos lo cargamos la última vez.

¿Otro yo? – preguntó Rika.

Ahora te lo explicaré – respondió Ryo – Cyberdramon¿estás seguro?

Seguro, seguro.

Bien... entonces será otra cosa la que esté haciendo eso al digimundo...

Ryo...

Sí, Rika. Ahora te lo explico.

¡Eh, Ryo! – exclamó Cyberdramon - ¡Ella no puede saberlo!

Haz con ella lo mismo que haces conmigo. Además, no os lleváis especialmente bien, así que...

... está bien – suspiró Cyberdramon.

Vamos al salón, Rika.

Sí – asintió la chica. Se fueron al salón. Mientras Rika esperaba sentada, Ryo trajo una botella de Coca Cola y dos vasos. Los llenó, ofreció uno a Rika y se quedó con el otro.

¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó Rika.

Verás... en el año 2000 luché junto a Cyberdramon contra Milleniunmon, un digimon que va constantemente detrás de nosotros y contra el que hemos luchado en muchas ocasiones. En aquella, concretamente, había mucho en juego. Todo el digimundo, para ser más exacto. Comenzó a ocurrir algo muy similar a lo de ésta vez: Milleniunmon robaba libros de la biblioteca del digimundo. Bueno, más bien, los datos del digimundo. No obstante, estos datos, con el tiempo se regeneran, gracias a otro libro muy importante que se llama el Génesis del digimundo, del que depende todo. Es la base de datos del mundo digital, sin él nada funciona. Es como el disco duro de un ordenador: si borras datos, se pueden recuperar pero si quitas el disco duro, no funciona.

Y ahora... ¿Milleniunmon ha regresado?

No – dijo Ryo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Milleniunmon... es Cyberdramon.

¡Qué?

Verás, cuando derrotamos finalmente a Milleniunmon, Cyberdramon absorbió sus datos y...

Pero eso no tiene que ver. Renamon ha absorbido muchos datos y...

Lo sé. Pero los de Milleniunmon son distintos. Es... difícil de explicar ¿cómo te lo diría? Los datos de Cybedramon y los de Milleniunmon viven en una especie de parasitismo. Es decir, que Milleniunmon vive en algún lugar en el alma de Cyberdramon, y que puede manifestarse cuando lo desee. De hecho, un amigo mío, Ken Ichijouji, sufrió un ataque de la parte de Milleniunmon encerrada en Cyberdramon. En realidad, quien sabe esto sufre el riesgo de recibir ataques de Cyberdramon.

Por eso no querías que lo supiera.

Exacto. Pero lo que pasó con Ken fue porque ellos se llevaban muy bien. Milleniunmon sólo ataca a los seres especialmente queridos por Cyberdramon... de hecho, esa especie de láser que llevaba antes en el brazo, sirve para controlar a Cyberdramon cuando su lado de Milleniunmon se manifiesta.

Entonces... a ver si lo he entendido. Milleniunmon aún vive en el alma de Cyberdramon y puede atacar a los seres queridos por este.

Exacto. Por eso no debe saberlo Renamon.

¡Ah! Está bien, lo entiendo... pero ¿por qué has preguntado a Cyberdramon si había sentido la presencia de Milleniunmon?

Porque Cyby siempre se da cuenta cuando su lado oscuro se va a manifestar o cuando está haciendo algo. Si no ha notado nada, es porque Milleniunmon no ha hecho nada. Podemos estar tranquilos: Milleniunmon es realmente peligroso. Menos mal que no es él... aunque eso no quita que tengamos que andarnos con cuidado.

La tarde llegó. A la hora en que habían quedado, ya hacía un frío bastante considerable, aunque hiciese sol. La nieve, por su parte, parecía resistirse a derretirse. Seguramente estaría así un tiempo. Todos se encontraban sentados en torno a la mesita de café del salón de los Yamaki. Allí se encontraban Yukio Yamaki y su mujer, Tal Wong y otro personaje más, al que llevaban mucho sin ver.

¡Señor Mizuno! – exclamó Takato al verlo - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Sí, chicos – sonrió Shibumi Mizuno, un hombre que tendría más de la cuarentena de años, cuyo cabello era castaño y cuyos ojos eran negros – Aunque, por otra parte, desearía no tener que estar aquí.

¿Y eso por qué? – inquirió Jen - ¿No tienes una buena memoria de nosotros?

¡Claro! Es sólo que... si lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo digital no fuese tan grave, no tendría que estar aquí. Quisiera que no fuese nada grave, pero lo es.

Así que es eso... – dijo Henry, en medio de un suspiro.

Atended bien a lo que os va a explicar Shibumi – dijo Yukio – Es de vital importancia que comprendáis lo que ocurre y lo que deberéis hacer. Con suerte, terminaréis enseguida con ello – todos asintieron.

Veréis, chicos – comenzó Shibumi – desde la creación de los digimons por parte de los humanos y la del mundo digital a partir de los datos insertados, en el mundo digital hay una base de datos enorme, que ha tomado la forma de una biblioteca. Es la biblioteca del digimundo, en la que se encuentran todos los datos del mundo digital en forma de libros. De esa forma, destruyendo el libro, fue como destruisteis totalmente tanto a Shadow como a D-reaper.

Así que fue por eso... – dijo Rika, comprendiendo.

Sí – dijo Shibumi – Últimamente han desaparecido varios libros de la biblioteca, pero no le dimos ninguna importancia puesto que, debido a la inestabilidad del mundo digital, era normal que ocurriese, y no tardarían en recuperarse, además. Pero hemos llegado a una situación límite, puesto que han robado el libro más importante de todos. El...

El Génesis – dijo Ryo.

Sí – asintió Shibumi. Todos menos Rika miraron a Ryo sorprendidos.

Tuve algunos roces en relación a ese tema – aclaró Ryo, tratando de evitar dar más explicaciones – Es sólo eso. Por favor – añadió, dirigiéndose a Mizuno – continúe.

Gracias, Ryo – sonrió Shibumi – Bien, como iba diciendo: han robado el Génesis del digimundo. Sin él, el mundo digital no se puede sostener y todos los datos irán degenerando progresivamente hasta desaparecer. No obstante, insertamos un mecanismo en el libro para que esto no ocurriese hasta dentro de cinco días tras su desaparición, por si acaso. Ese es el tiempo que tenéis para recuperarlo. Si no... no quiero pensar en las consecuencias. El mundo comenzaría a desaparecer, los digimon se transformarían en organismos realmente primitivos y aquel que haya robado el libro podría reconstruir el mundo digital a su voluntad. Eso, sin contar las consecuencias que traería al mundo real.

¿Al mundo real también?- inquirió Ryo, sorprendido.

Exacto. Todo lo relacionado con un ordenador, dejaría de funcionar, antes y especialmente lo que funcionase a través de Internet y las comunicaciones vía satélite o cable óptico. Pero esto no sería lo peor...

¿Qué sería lo peor? – preguntó Henry.

Con el tiempo la grave alteración de ambos mundos produciría una alteración en el tiempo y en el espacio y se abriría un vórtice que atraparía el mundo real en el digital. Ambos mundos se fusionarían, todo el mundo real desaparecería y se recrearía de nuevo a partir de otro Génesis nuevo, probablemente oscuro.

Sería – comenzó Jen – terrible vivir así. Tanto para los digimon como para nosotros.

No viviríais – dijo Shibumi, negando con la cabeza – No sólo desaparecería el mundo digital en sí, sino también todo lo formado por datos. Incluyendo a los digimons y a las personas, cuando se transformen en datos tras la fusión de ambos mundos. Debéis recuperar el libro antes de cinco días o los digimon y vosotros mismos degeneraréis en el plazo de 24 horas.

¿Dónde podemos buscar? – dijo Rika.

Por suerte, por razones de seguridad, se implantó también un localizador al Génesis por el cual se puede saber donde está y... sabemos dónde está.

Menos mal – suspiró Henry, aliviado.

¿Dónde se encuentra? – preguntó Ryo.

En el Espacio Mítico de Agua. Un lugar submarino.

¡No fastidie que tenemos que llevar oxígeno! – exclamó Rika.

¡No! – contestó Shibumi, sonriente – Esa agua no moja. Sólo te mojará si crees que debe mojarte. Al igual, también se puede respirar bajo ella.

¿Qué?

Es cierto – asintió Takato – Henry y yo estuvimos allí.

Más vale que sea así – suspiró Rika.

Por cierto -preguntó Kenta - ¿Por qué no están aquí Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon?

Ellos os ayudarán desde aquí. Son demasiado jóvenes para una misión así.

Está bien – asintió el chico de pelo verde.

Chicos – comenzó Yamaki aquella vez – deberéis venir aquí mañana a las diez para viajar al mundo digital ¿de acuerdo? Seréis transportados al Espacio Mítico de Agua directamente, para facilitar la misión.

Está bien – dijeron todos. Ante la cara de preocupación que presentaba la mayoría, Reika añadió:

Es una misión sencilla, tranquilos – sonrió. Todos sonrieron. No obstante, Ryo no parecía tan despreocupado por el asunto.

Fin del capítulo 22


	25. Capítulo 23: Regreso al digimundo

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí tenéis uno de los primeros capítulos de la segunda saga de La aventura de los Tamers: La saga del Génesis. Espero que os guste. **

Capítulo 23: Regreso al digimundo. La búsqueda del Génesis. 

Aquel martes, Ryo se despertó a las ocho y media, no sin cierta dificultad. Había pasado una noche muy mala, con recurrentes sueños sobre Milleniunmon. Por suerte, la idea de que aquella vez no fuese su peor enemigo el culpable de todo, le llenaba de optimismo.

Tras haberse duchado, el joven comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para sobrevivir unos días en el mundo digital. Cuando lo hubo hecho, entró en la habitación de su padre para despedirse de él pero como estaba durmiendo como un tronco y ya se lo había dicho la noche precedente, decidió dejarle una nota... y cogerle unos yenes (¿para qué, si en el mundo digital no se usan? Éste Ryo...). Seguidamente, abandonó el domicilio particular de su padre, junto a Cyberdramon, para ir a casa de Yukio Yamaki.

Cuando Ryo llegó, ya estaban todos los demás allí.

¿Llego tarde? – preguntó Ryo.

No – contestó Henry, negando con la cabeza – En realidad, nosotros hemos llegado muy pronto.

Ah – sonrió Ryo, rascándose la nuca.

Estamos haciendo los últimos ajustes para ir al mundo digital – explicó Tal Wong – Enseguida terminaremos.

De acuerdo – dijo Ryo desplomándose en un sofá junto a Rika y Jen.

¿Te encuentras bien, Ryo? – preguntó Rika.

¿Eh? Sí, bueno, más o menos.

Estás algo pálido... – añadió Jen.

Dormí un poco mal, es sólo eso – explicó Ryo. Rika y Jen le dirigieron una última mirada de preocupación tras la que Rika dijo:

Intenta dormir bien esta noche – colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y añadió - ¿de acuerdo?

Claro – respondió Ryo, asintiendo con la cabeza. En aquel momento la puerta se abrió.

¡Eh! – exclamó una voz joven - ¡Os habéis olvidado de nosotros! – todos miraron a la puerta. Se trataba de Makoto, que venía junto a Ai y Shiuchon, y los digimon Lopmon e Impmon. Makoto observaba amenazadoramente a los demás.

Somos vuestros cofrades ¿cómo alcanzasteis relegaros de nosotros? – preguntó Lopmon.

Chicos – comenzó Henry – Shiuchon... ¿cómo te has enterado?

Esta mañana, al ir a entrar en tu cuarto para pedirte un bolígrafo, te vi preparando el equipaje – contestó Shiuchon, con tono enojado.

Shiuchon, Ai, Makoto – comenzó Shibumi – La misión a la que van a ir vuestros amigos es demasiado peligrosa para vosotros.

¡Pero queremos ayudar! – exclamó Makoto.

Ayudaréis... – comenzó Reika – Ayudaréis a localizar el libro. Vuestros digimon lo localizarán más fácilmente que los humanos. Además, para cualquier tipo de cosa que necesiten, los podréis ayudar. Aunque sea desde aquí.

Vaya rollo... – suspiró Makoto.

De todos modos – comenzó Ai – la otra vez, hace cuatro años, todos tenían nuestra edad ¿por qué ahora no...

Porque es muy peligroso. De no ser porque ellos son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, ni siquiera irían ellos mismos – explicó Yamaki.

Esto ya está – anunció Shibumi – Venga, chicos, adelante.

¡Sí! – exclamaron Henry, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Jen, Rika y Ryo. Una luz enorme surgió del ordenador. Extendieron los dispositivos y, cuando pudieron darse cuenta, ya estaban en el mundo digital.

Mierda – dijo Makoto - ¿por qué no podré tener dieciséis años?

Hermanito... – suspiraba Shiuchon.

Lo harán muy bien – dijo Ai.

El joven grupo de tamers junto a sus digimons había aparecido en lo que parecía el interior de una cueva, con otra especie de cueva más pequeña en su interior. Frente a ellos, además, había un lago bastante profundo que ocupaba el resto de la cavidad en que se encontraban.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Rika – No se ve ni el cielo, ni nada... – observó la cueva pequeña – Y ni siquiera parece haber luz en el exterior.

Esto es – comenzó Henry – el mismo lugar en el que Takato y yo aparecimos hace cuatro años. Desde aquí pudimos mandar los mensajes a nuestras familias... ¿recuerdas Takato?

Sí – asintió Takato – Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Estupendo – comenzó Jen - ¿Y cómo se sale de aquí?

Hay que nadar – contestó Takato – hasta que encontremos una salida...

¡Pero si no me he traído ni bañador ni nada! – exclamó Rika, con tono molesto.

No hace falta – aclaró Henry – Como ya dijimos ayer, este agua no moja.

Aún así... debe de ser incómodo nadar con tanta ropa.

Pues quítate algo – dijo Ryo.

Más quisieras – contestó Rika, cortantemente.

No lo decía en ese sentido, Rika.

Me da igual.

¡Ya estamos! –exclamó Jen – Dejad de pelearos, por favor.

En fin... – suspiró Rika. Tras ello señaló con el índice a Kazu y Kenta y dijo:

Cuidad de las cosas mientras buscamos – se quitó el abrigo, el jersey y las deportivas y dijo - ¿Alguien más se va a quedar (a parte de estos, que se quedan porque lo digo yo)?

Yo me quedaré – dijo Jen – Tres funcionaremos mejor que dos.

Está bien – asintió Rika – Ryo, Henry, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, Cyby, Rennie ¿vamos?

Guilmon se queda – dijo Guilmon – Guilmon se siente pesado tras el desayuno...

Yo no sé nadar – dijo Cyberdramon.

Aighs – se quejó Rika – Renamon, Terriermon ¿algo que objetar? – los dos digimons negaron con la cabeza – Al agua, entonces... – los que no habían presentado ninguna objeción, se fueron metiendo en el agua. Primeramente, fueron a parar al fondo del todo, donde había suelo firme en el que pisar.

Eh, Rika – dijo Ryo, al observar que Rika se tapaba la boca con la mano – que no hace falta que te tapes la boca, puedes respirar – Rika lo observó unos segundos y se destapó la boca.

... no lo recordaba... Esto está helado – añadió la chica pelirroja.

No deberías haberte quitado las deportivas – objetó Takato.

¡Cómo quieres que nade con deportivas?

Pero si puedes andar – dijo Ryo, dando unos pasos.

Bah – dijo Rika – Venga, que el libro no se busca sólo – comenzó a caminar, pero se cayó al suelo - ¡Maldita sea¡Aquí no hay quien ande! - vio cómo los demás iban unos pasos por delante - ¡Chulos!

¿Eh? – dijo Ryo, girándose. Al ver a Rika en suelo, sonrió y se dirigió a ella – Venga, Rika – comenzó, tendiéndole la mano – Agárrate a mi mano y no te caerás.

Puedo andar sola – dijo Rika.

Hasta que puedas, deja que te ayude – dijo Ryo. Rika seguía mirándole con el ceño fruncido – No seas tan orgullosa – sonrió. Rika, finalmente, se agarró a su mano y se levantó. No obstante tomó demasiado impulso. Por suerte, Ryo detuvo su caída agarrándola firmemente por la cintura.

Gracias – dijo Rika.

De nada – contestó Ryo. Tras ello, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, con la esperanza de encontrar el Génesis.

Entre tanto, Maoko y Miyuki estaban sentados en una mesa de una cafetería al aire libre dado que aquel día no hacía un frío demasiado considerable. Mientras la mujer tomaba un té con pastas, él se había adueñado de una jarra de cerveza y un pincho de tortilla. Maoko miraba su reloj de pulsera constantemente.

Se retrasa... – dijo – Liu siempre ha sido así – añadió.

Ya aparecerá, Maoko – dijo Miyuki – Ahora que lo digo ¿no es esa?

¡Sí! – exclamó Maoko - ¡LIUUUUUU! – la susodicha Liu se giró y corrió hacia donde se sentaban Maoko y Miyuki.

Hola – sonrió la mujer al verlos. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Su pelo era de color castaño café y sus ojos enormes y de un intenso tono azul oscuro. Era una persona no demasiado alta, pero de cuerpo atlético - ¡Ah! Hola, Miyuki – saludó mientras se sentaba.

Hola – sonrió Miyuki.

¿Y Kay? – preguntó Maoko.

Tenía que ir a una conferencia.

Entiendo – asintió Maoko – Venga, siéntate.

De acuerdo – sonrió Liu - ¡Ah! Por cierto, el otro día, cuando fui con Kay a veros a ti y a Ryo, te cogí algo de dinero para unas compras ¿de acuerdo?

Vale, pero ¿cuánto cogiste?

Bah, ciento cincuenta mil yenes...

Ah... – dijo Maoko – OO ¡QUÉ?

Ya te los devolveré – dijo Liu, sin darle importancia.

... ahora lo entiendo...

¿Lo qué? – preguntó Liu, acercando su mano a la cerveza de Maoko.

¡A quien a salido Ryo, el muy cabrón!

No insultes al pobre niño, con lo buenecito que es y lo tranquilito que está siempre.

¡Una mierda! – exclamó Maoko – ¡Es un hiperactivo y un chorizo!

Conmigo nunca ha sido así...

Claro... porque es todo cuestión de herencia.

¿Qué?

No estudié demasiada genética, pero sí la suficiente para averiguar una cosa... sobre el gen dominante Akiyama. Todos los varones Akiyama tenemos ligado al cromosoma "Y" un gen dominante NPCASP.

¿NPCASP? – preguntaron a la vez Miyuki y Liu.

Ni Puto Caso A Su Padre – aclaró Maoko. Ambas mujeres se rieron.

Y ¿de dónde sacas eso? – preguntó Miyuki.

De que ninguna mujer Akiyama ha salido con ese gen, con lo cual debe de estar por cojones en el cromosoma Y.

Para mí que el gen ligado al cromosoma Y que tenéis los hombres Akiyama es – comenzó Liujune – el NPDASSH

¿Ein? – preguntó Maoko.

Ni Pizca De Autoridad Sobre Su Hijo.

¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó Maoko - ¡Yo soy muy autoritario!

Con gritos no arreglas nada, Maokín – sonrió Liu - Debes ser severo, pero sin ser un energúmeno... – observó su reloj - ¡Uuuuh! Me tengo que ir.

¿Y eso? – preguntó Miyuki, con algo de pena.

Quiero ver algo de la conferencia... aunque tendré que colarme... jujujuuu... – se levantó y exclamó - ¡Adiós! – se alejó unos pasos, se giró y añadió - ¡Ah! Y gracias por tu cerveza, Maokín – echó a correr.

¡Será...

Tiene el mismo carácter que Ryo.

Salió a su madre... pero con el gen NPCASP.

Ah, Maoko, no seas así. Estoy segura de que no es por eso.

¡Ay que no!

Horas más tarde, cuando la noche caía, Alice observaba el paisaje de Kyoto a través de la ventana de la casa de sus tíos.

Así que el Génesis ha desaparecido... menos mal que me traje el Yamaki 2006. De todos modos... no puedo irme... – abrió su cartera y comenzó a observar una foto de Henry – Espero que esté bien.

Por aquellos momentos, en el mundo digital...

¡Atchís! – estornudó Henry.

¿No te habrás acatarrado en el agua? – preguntó Kenta. Henry y los demás ya habían regresado del fondo del lago.

No, no. Si me siento perfectamente – dijo Henry.

Igual estaban hablando de ti, o pensando en ti – sugirió Takato – Porque dicen que cuando estornudas puede ser por eso.

Si por cada vez que estornudo fuese por eso – comenzó Rika – sería la persona más popular de la Tierra.

Rika, que es una tradición, sólo eso – dijo Kenta.

Yo no creo en esas cosas.

Chicos – comenzó Henry - ¿Dónde creéis que estará el Génesis?

Tal vez esté en esa cueva... – sugirió Takato. Kazu negó con la cabeza y dijo:

No hay nada en esa cueva, ni siquiera es grande...

Da igual – dijo Rika –, mañana buscaremos más.

Nos tenemos que dar prisa de todos modos – dijo Ryo.

Lo sabemos – contestó Rika - ¿Cenamos algo? – todos asintieron - ¿Qué tenemos?

Tofu para asar – contestó Takato –, pan, algo de jamón y queso y alguna bebida.

Bien – sonrió Rika.

Creo que es mejor que tomemos ahora el jamón y que reservemos el tofu para comer – sugirió Ryo. Todos hicieron gestos asertivos.

En el mundo digital, tras haber cenado ligeramente, todos extendieron sus sacos de dormir y se metieron en la cueva que, por suerte, era lo suficientemente grande para todos. En la puerta de la cueva, por su parte, se fueron turnando los digimons para hacer guardia, por si acaso (aunque aquella zona en que se encontraban no fuese el lugar más concurrido del mundo, precisamente).

Alice Mc Coy, por su parte, se durmió pero con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, ya no sobre el peligro que podía cernirse sobre el digimundo, sino sobre cómo estaría Henry. De hecho, estuvo hablando del tema hasta altas horas de la noche con Doggymon (la preevolución de Dobermon).

Por otra parte, el señor Wong y el señor Shibumi se quedaron a dormir en casa de Yamaki, por si algo ocurriese.

Finalmente, Maoko y Miyuki recogieron a la madre de la señora Nonaka, para llevársela a cenar con ellos. Tras la cena, cada uno regresó a su casa.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado tanto en Tokio, más especialmente en el distrito de Shinjuku, como en Kyoto, donde se encontraba Alice. La chica rubia se encontraba viendo las noticias de la mañana en el salón de la casa de sus tíos. Se trataba de un salón bastante amplio de estilo occidental, suelo de madera y paredes color crema. Alice, sentada en un sofá de color azul oscuro, se recogía el pelo mientras escuchaba las noticias.

Ahora pasemos a la información del tiempo – cambiaron la escena a una joven mujer con un mapa de Japón a sus espaldas.

Buenos días. Hoy nos encontraremos con un tiempo bastante estable en todo el país. No obstante, en Tokio y Kyoto habrá un cielo nublado con bancos de niebla cuando caiga la tarde, además de unas temperaturas relativamente frías. En los demás lugares, habrá un día soleado y de temperaturas no del todo bajas, en torno a los doce grados. Esto es todo por ahora.

Ésta ha sido la información del tiempo – volvió a decir el presentador del telediario. Alice se terminó de recoger el pelo.

Vaya mala suerte, justo hace mal tiempo donde estoy yo y donde vive Henry...

Alice – comenzó Doggymon.

¿Sí?

Está cayendo la niebla.

¿Qué? – preguntó Alice, girando violentamente su cabeza hacia la ventana – No puede ser... acaban de decir que no habría niebla hasta la tarde.

Información de última hora – dijo el presentador – Nuestra meteoróloga nos informa de que acaba de caer una extraña niebla en el cruce de las calles Principal y Meiji, en Kyoto, así como en la avenida central de Shinjuku Oeste. Aconsejamos a los conductores que conduzcan por ahí extrema prudencia – Alice, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, se giró y dijo:

Es imposible. Doggymon, vamos afuera. Creo que es un campo digital – corrió hacia la habitación en que dormía y se enfundó rápidamente en unos vaqueros negros y en una camiseta de cuello japonés roja. Se puso su abrigo blanco y salió de la morada junto a su compañero y su d-power.

Por aquellos momentos, en el mundo digital, sólo se encontraban despiertos Rika y Ryo. Los demás aún dormían como lirones.

¿Y si vamos nosotros mismos a buscar el Génesis?

Será mejor esperar a los demás, Rika.

¿No era tan urgente?

Nosotros dos, dudo que pudiésemos encontrarlo. Además, si apareciese algún enemigo sería mejor que estuviésemos todos, para luchar con más fuerza. Imagínate que apareciese el digimon o lo que sea que haya robado el Génesis.

Podemos evolucionar juntos, como la otra vez.

No es por ser pesimista, pero dudo que esa sea una evolución que podamos controlar a nuestro libre albedrío.

Bueno, pero Sakuyamon y Justimon podrán.

Media Sakuyamon y medio Justimon están roncando a pata suelta.

Está bien, esperaremos a los demás...

Bien – dijo Ryo – Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pudieses haber seguido aguantando sin Renamon?

Muy poco... pero ¿a qué viene eso?

A que recuerdo que cuando perdiste a Renamon, estabas fatal.

¡Ah! – exclamó Rika – Eso... – sonrió y dijo – Sí, yo también lo recuerdo.

Flash back

Todos los demás se habían ido ya. Tan sólo quedaba Ryo... o eso creía él.

Tendré que ir a casa de mi tía hasta que consiga billete de vuelta a Fukuoka... – comenzó a caminar. Al pasar por delante de unos matorrales, oyó algo que parecían unos sollozos - ¿Eh? Pero... si se han ido todos ¿quién será? – se hizo un hueco entre las plantas por el cual pasó. Allí encontró que no todos se habían ido... quedaba Rika. Inmediatamente, Ryo se sentó a su lado.

Snif...

Rika... – comenzó Ryo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Rika – Sécate con esto si quieres – Rika se quedó mirándole como si fuera un fantasma. Tras unos segundos de shock, sonrió y cogió el pañuelo.

No quería que me vieras así, llorando – dijo, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

¿Por qué? Estás preciosa hasta cuando lloras.

Ryo... – sonrió Rika – pero vas a pensar que soy una debilucha.

Yo también he llorado. Llorar es humano. Me hubieses parecido un error de la naturaleza si no lo hubieses hecho – sonrió Ryo.

Entonces tú eres ahora el error de la naturaleza – dijo Rika.

A mí ya no me quedaban más lágrimas.

Ya veo...

Resulta raro haberlos perdido tan de repente...

Sí – asintió Rika, volviendo a comenzar a llorar. Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, para disimularlo. Ryo, en aquello, se dispuso a abrazar a Rika... pero ella se le adelantó. Se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Ryo y continuó llorando en su hombro. Ryo, mientras tanto, simplemente acariciaba el pelo de la joven.

Seguramente, tras esto, volveré a ser borde contigo...

¿Por qué?

Porque no puedo evitar portarme así... como tampoco puedo evitar sent...

No me importa. Sólo me importa este momento. Tus borderías no me hacen daño – sonrió a Rika. Tras ello besó suavemente su mejilla y la volvió a apretar contra él.

Esa misma noche Rika se encontraba con Ryo, frente a la puerta de la casa de la joven.

Gracias por haberme acompañado toda la tarde, Ryo – sonrió Rika – Y perdona por haberme pegado media hora llorando – se acercó a Ryo, le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y dijo – Adiós.

Adiós, Rika – sonrió Ryo – Hasta otra.

Hasta otra.

Fin del Flash back

Vaya momento de flaqueza el mío – dijo Rika, golpeándose la frente.

Bah, no fue para tanto...

¿Tú crees que volverá a ocurrir?

¿A qué te refieres?

A que vuelvan a desaparecer...

No lo creo – contestó Ryo.

Por aquellos instantes, Alice averiguaba qué era lo que había causado toda aquella extraña niebla. Como se había temido, se trataba de un campo digital, con un digimon incluido al que no se podía distinguir completamente, puesto que era una especie de sombra.

¡Doggymon! – exclamó Alice - ¡Evoluciona para que podamos luchar!

¡Sí! – exclamó Doggymon. Alice sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

¡Carta leída¡Matrix Evolución!

MATRIX EVOLUTION

Doggymon evolucionó en Dobermon. Alice se montó en su lomo y comenzó a dirigirse a aquel extraño digimon... pero al ir a abalanzarse sobre él, desapareció, así como el campo digital. Alice, para cuando pudo darse cuenta, se encontraba en medio del cruce, donde varias decenas de vehículos pitaban insistentemente. En cuanto pudo, la chica güera salió de aquel lugar.

Qué extraño – pensó, de vuelta a casa – Dobermon ¿por qué ha desaparecido?

Es muy raro... no lo sé.

Vaya.

Alice... lo siento.

No importa – sonrió Alice – Supongo que hay cosas del mundo digital que ni siquiera los digimon podéis saber... de todos modos me preocupa – saltó sobre Dobermon el seto que rodeaba el bloque de pisos en el que se estaba alojando e hizo al digimon can involucionar cuando hubieron tocado suelo.

Aquella jornada, la del veintisiete de diciembre, tampoco fue productiva en lo que a encontrar el libro se refería: seguían sin tener idea alguna de su emplazamiento, incluso con la ayuda de los digimon de Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon. Así, cuando el día 28 amaneció, todos fueron directamente bajo el agua a continuar buscando. Al poco rato...

¡Eh, chicos! – exclamó Kenta - ¡Aquí hay una especie de picaporte extraño! – todos se acercaron a él.

Es... – comenzó Ryo – como una especie de roca con muescas extrañas... ayer no estaba– observó su d-power y observó las muescas. – Un segundo... – introdujo el d-power en una de las muescas: cabía a la perfección – Necesito cuatro d-power más – pidió, observando el número de muescas que quedaban libres.

Toma el mío – contesto Rika, rápidamente.

El mío también – añadió Henry.

Y el mío – continuó Takato.

¡Y el mío, rey! – finalizó Kazu. Los tres entregaron sus d-power a Ryo. Insertó el de Rika, el de Takato y el de Henry... pero justo cuando iba a insertar el de Kazu la puerta se abrió.

Qué raro. – dijo Ryo – Si ni siquiera he metido el d-power de Kazu...

¡Más vale que nos demos prisa! – exclamó Rika – ¡Se está cerrando!

Todos comenzaron a entrar a empujones. Justo cuando el último de ellos hubo entrado, se cerró la puerta.

Menos mal – suspiró Rika – Ryo ¿cómo sabías que se abriría así?

Tras años de juegos de rol acabas por saber cómo abrir puertas – sonrió Ryo – El libro debe de estar aquí. Busquémoslo.

¡Sí! – exclamaron todos.

Fin del capítulo 23

**Bwajaja¡Ahora comenzará la auténtica batalla, una mucho más tensa, difícil e interesante (o eso espero) de este fanfic! Si queréis hacer algún tipo de sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea, hay una forma fácil de hacerlo: dejar review! Sólo tenéis que seguir la flecha que enseguida veréis y cliquear en GO! Ahí, escribid lo que queráis y pulsad en Submit Review. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V REVIEWS!**


	26. Capítulo 24: el combate de Justimon

**¡Aquí tenéis: el capítulo 24 de esta historia! Espero que os guste.**

**P.D.: gomen, Lady Scorpio, olvidé actualizar ayer! TT**

**Disclaimer: **digimon no me pertenece, si lo hiciese hubiese hecho secuelas de todas las temporadas del anime XD

Capítulo 24: Milleniunmon contraataca. Él es el enemigo. El combate de Justimon. 

El grupo de jóvenes tamers se encontraba ya en el interior de aquella extraña cueva o lo que fuese. Al contrario del resto de lugares del Mítico Espacio de Agua, aquella cueva no estaba cubierta por dicho líquido, sino que se trataba de un lugar más bien seco y oscuro. El suelo, al parecer, era de arena y las paredes de un extraño material desconocido para todos. Había diversos túneles que debían de dirigirse hacia distintos lugares. Tras haber observado durante unos breves instantes aquel lugar, Ryo comenzó a decir:

Tal vez deberíamos dividirnos para buscar el libro ¿no creéis?

A mi lo que me preocupa más es otra cosa – comenzó Rika - ¿Cómo demonios vamos a recuperar los d-power? Se han quedado afuera, no sé si os habréis fijado – todos miraron hacia la puerta.

Buena pregunta – admitió Ryo. Los demás tampoco se habían dado cuenta de aquel detalle – Puede que... – comenzó a palpar la puerta. Tras unos segundos, la cueva comenzó a temblar... la puerta se estaba girando. Cuando hubo terminado de girar, todos vieron, con alegría, que sus d-power estaban ahí, sanos y salvos. Cada uno cogió su dispositivo digital.

Ryo – comenzó Henry - ¿Como cuántas horas te has pegado jugando a juegos de rol?

Las mismas que mi padre se ha pensado que estaba estudiando – contestó Ryo, apretando su d-arc.

Flash Back

Un Ryo de dieciséis años volvía a su casa de Fukuoka tras otra tediosa jornada de colegio. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y entró en el salón:

Voy a estudiar – dijo a su padre – Mañana tengo examen de física.

De acuerdo, hijo – contestó su padre. Ryo se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta – Desde que le compré la consola, hay que ver lo responsable que se ha vuelto...

Pasó una hora. Ryo salió de su cuarto.

¿A dónde vas?

A por un poco de Coca-Cola.

Ah, bien. Qué ¿estudiando duro?

¿Estudiando? – dijo Ryo - ¡Ah! Sí, sí, sí. ¡Buf! Dificilísimo, oye. Lo he intentado varias veces y no venzo al jef... digoooo, y no me entra – contestó Ryo, entrando en la cocina. Se la pegó con el carro de la verdura, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado, cogió la Coca Cola y se largó – Ese carro de verdura está muy mal colocado.

¡Que le den! – exclamó su padre. Ryo volvió a su cuarto.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora:

(Ryo, desde su cuarto) ¡YUJUUUU!

Ah – suspiró Maoko – Que hijo más responsable tengo.

Fin del Flash back

Nunca llegó a saberlo – sonrió Ryo.

Por curiosidad – comenzó Rika - ¿Cuánto sacaste en aquel examen?

Un diez de los míos – contestó Ryo.

O sea, sobre veinte.

¡Exacto! – exclamó. Luego de ello dijo, recordando - Bueno, a lo que iba antes. Los grupos... Rika ¿haces conmigo?

Claro – asintió Rika.

Bueno, pues yo iré con Kenta, como siempre – dijo Kazu.

Y yo con Jen – añadió Takato – Henry ¿te vienes con nosotros?

¡Claro! – exclamó Henry, uniéndose al grupo de Takato.

Bueno, pues vayamos. En cuanto alguno de nosotros encuentre el Génesis, que avise a los demás por el Yamaki 2006 – dijo Ryo – Todos tenéis el vuestro ¿no?

Sí – dijo Takato. Kazu asintió.

Hasta luego entonces – dijo Ryo. Él, Cyberdramon, Renamon y Rika se metieron por uno de los túneles. Los demás hicieron lo propio con los otros túneles.

El túnel por el que Rika y Ryo se habían metido era, posiblemente, el más oscuro de todos, además del más frío. Ryo había tenido que sacar una linterna de la mochila para iluminar el camino y, aun así, seguía habiendo mucha oscuridad.

Desde luego, vaya sitio más raro – se quejó Rika.

Ya lo creo – contestó Ryo - ¿Crees que encontraremos el libro "aquí"?

Probablemente esté, pero como esto está oscuro como boca de lobo no lo veremos.

Debe de ser ese el truco – sonrió Ryo – Un segundo... Rika¿ves lo mismo que yo?

No veo nada.

Hay luz al fondo.

A ver... – dijo Rika, poniéndose al lado del joven castaño - ¡Es verdad!

Debe de haber algo al fondo... ¿corremos?

Sí – asintió Rika. Junto con Cyberdramon y Renamon, echaron a correr hacia la luz. Aunque al principio pareciese un camino que no llevaba a ningún sitio, pronto llegaron a una especie de templo con un altar al que se accedía por unas escaleras de piedra.

¡El libro! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Es el Génesis! – subió las escaleras a todo correr, seguido de la pelirroja y los digimons - ¡Lo hemos encontrado! – exclamó Ryo.

Menos mal – sonrió Rika. Ryo dirigió sus manos hacia el libro y lo cogió... en aquel momento, un enorme rayo de luz surgió del libro, cegando por breves instantes a Rika y Ryo, que salieron despedidos por el rayo. Aunque Ryo intentó no soltar el libro, era demasiada la fuerza del rayo y tuvo que acabar por soltarlo. Tras aquella luz, fue la oscuridad la que dominó toda la estancia, tragándose no sólo a Rika y Ryo, sino también a los otros tamers.

Por aquellos momentos, Alice Mc Coy se encontraba en el coche, de vuelta a Tokio. Ella se sentaba en el asiento de atrás, junto a Doggymon.

¿Qué estará pasando en el mundo digital? – preguntó Alice.

Creo saber algo – contestó Rob Mc Coy.

¿De qué se trata?

Tiene que ver con el Génesis del digimundo. Ayer estuve hablando por Messenger con el señor Yamaki y me dijo que alguien lo había robado y que los tamers habían ido recuperarlo, todos excepto Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon. De hecho, he quedado en ir a casa de Yamaki para ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

Yo también quiero ir. Quiero ayudar a Henry y a los demás – contestó Alice, con tono decidido.

Está bien, ven conmigo a casa de Yamaki y ahí hablaremos.

Gracias – sonrió Alice. Seguidamente miró a Doggymon y le dijo – Tenemos que esforzarnos ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, Alice – contestó el perrito.

Entre tanto, Yukio Yamaki, Reika, Shibumi y Tal estaban sentados frente al ordenador por el que los entrenadores de digimons habían entrado en el mundo digital. En un sofá, entre tanto, estaban sentados Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon, que se encontraban jugando a un nuevo juego: entender lo que Lopmon decía. Uno de ellos decía una frase a Lopmon, el cual la repetía usando términos más cultos y los demás tenían que adivinarla. Shiuchon susurró algo a su digimon. Lopmon dijo:

Me deleita de forma profusa regocijarme con el pábulo entre lapsos.

OO – comenzó Ai - ¿Qué?

Lopmon, tío, que raro eres – añadió Makoto.

Decid algo – dijo Shiuchon – Para probar, al menos.

Mmm... me gusta de forma... algo... divertirme con... con... el sitio donde matan a los asesinos... mientras... me da un lapsus – contestó Makoto.

No – dijo Lopmon – Has confundido pábulo con patíbulo, y lapso y lapsus no tienen nada que ver.

¡Pues ya me dirás entonces qué significa!

¿Lapsos tiene que ver con tiempo? – preguntó Ai.

Sí – contestó Lopmon.

Entonces puede significar que le gusta jugar entre tiempos.

Tampoco – contestó Lopmon - ¿Ambicionáis que os procure el subterfugio?

¡Eh! – se quejó Makoto - ¡Las frases raras sólo son para el juego!

Me refería a que si queríais que os diese la solución.

Sí – dijo Makoto.

Sí – contestó Ai.

Significa "Me gusta mucho comer entre horas".

Ah, va a ser eso – dijo Makoto.

Sí, algo así – contestó Ai.

Ahora voy a decir una buena – sonrió Ai, ampliamente. Tras habérsela dicho, Lopmon repitió:

A mi fraterno le deleita una fémina de cabellera cárdena, efigie ligeramente demacrada y esbeltez estereotipada.

Joder... – comenzó Makoto – Ai, hermana¿qué demonios le habrás dicho para que diga eso?

Fraterno significa hermano – dijo Shiuchon – Tiene que ver contigo, Mako... y deleita y fémina son gusta y chica, respectivamente... ¡Makoto, te gusta una chica! – exclamó Shiuchon.

¡Qué? – dijo Makoto – ¡Ai¡No vayas diciendo trolas por ahí!

Tranquilo, hermanito – suplicó Ai – Lopmon ¿se la damos por válida?

Sí. ¿Queréis el resto de la solución?

S... – comenzó Shiuchon.

¡NOOOO! – exclamó Makoto.

¡No seas así, Mako! – exclamó Shiuchon – Dilo, Lopmon.

Pues...

¡Niños! – exclamó Yamaki - ¡Venid, rápido!

¿Qué ocurrre? – preguntó Shiuchon, alarmada, cuando ya hubieron llegado a su lado.

Algo extraño está ocurriendo en el digimundo – explicó Shibumi – Hemos notado una grave alteración en la capa más profunda del digimundo, donde se encuentran los tamers; y que no tardará en afectar al resto de capas... al parecer, la parte física de esa capa se ha desvanecido y... no sé, es como si los datos hubiesen desaparecido y sólo quedase el origen: la nada y la oscuridad.

El tiempo pasó para ambos mundos... la noche del día veintiocho ya había llegado, y en el mundo digital los tamers se despertaban en aquellos instantes.

¿Qué ha... – comenzó Rika – ocurrido¿Ryo? – miró alrededor. Sobre sus piernas se encontraba tendida la cabeza de Ryo - ¡Ryo! – exclamó. Al cabo de unos instantes, Ryo abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, palpándose la cabeza.

Rika – dijo finalmente, abrazando a su novia.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rika.

Sí ¿tú?

Sí... – se dieron un breve beso en los labios - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Ryo?

Ni idea. Sólo sé que el dichoso libro nos mandó a volar... ¿dónde están el Cyby y la Rennie?

Aquí... – dijo una voz bajo ellos. Tanto el Cyby como la Rennie habían involucionado, el Cyby a su etapa principiante y la Rennie a su etapa bebé. Rika y Ryo cogieron a sus digimons. Fue entonces cuando Rika notó algo.

No hay suelo ¿dónde estamos sentados, entonces?

Esto es muy raro... raro, raro, raro.

¿Dónde están los demás?

No sé. Agárrate fuerte a mí, así, al menos, no nos separaremos.

Sí – contestó Rika, agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Ryo. Estuvieron así unos instantes, sólo mirando al otro y respirando de forma agitada, con nerviosismo y, tal vez, miedo.

¿Y si todo termina aquí? – preguntó Rika - ¿Y si ya estamos muertos?

No digas esas cosas... – dijo Ryo. Rika temblaba.

Tengo miedo... – dijo. Ryo la abrazó fuertemente.

Todo va a ir bien, Rika, cariño – dijo melosamente. Rika le sonrió. Continuaron unos instantes más así.

¡Ryo! – exclamó Rika, de repente - ¡Algo está apareciendo¡Igual son los chicos!

¡Es verdad! – exclamó Ryo. Él y Rika se pusieron de pie, todavía agarrados... pero no eran los "chicos". Al contrario, una enorme figura comenzaba a distinguirse entre las sombras. De color oscuro como la noche, pero con ojos que despedían un frío brillo. Enorme, musculoso, pero de frágiles brazos. En su tronco había una especie de tubos, que parecían suministrarle energía. Su gesto era amenazador. Sus colmillos surgían de entre su mandíbula. Miraba a Ryo y Rika con una mezcla de aprensión y felicidad. Su mirada era maligna, fría... Ansiaba el poder. Quería el poder ante todo. Cuando la sombra se hubo disipado, Ryo ahogó un grito. Allí, en medio de un fulgor de luz oscura, se encontraba su pesadilla.

Milleniunmon – dijo Ryo - ¿Cómo¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – se separó de Rika, cogió a Monodramon y corrió hacia el digimon, con miedo pero tratando de ocultarlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Veo que me has reconocido – dijo Milleniunmon, con una voz estremecedora.

¿Cómo no iba a reconocerte? Has estado toda tu vida detrás de mí y de Cyberdramon hasta que te derrotamos...

Pero ya no soy el de antes, Ryo. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte.

Cyberdramon y yo también lo somos. Hemos absorbido los datos suficientes como para derrotarte de nuevo.

¿De veras? - dijo Milleniunmon – Yo creo que no...

¿Por qué dices eso? Has estado todo este tiempo en Cyberdramon, deberías saber todo lo fuerte que se ha hecho, todos los datos que ha absorbido.

Deja que te pregunte algo, Ryo¿nunca te has preguntado por qué el poder de Justimon es menor que el de Cyberdramon?

¿A qué viene eso? Es algo menor, pero...

Es mucho menor, Ryo. Admítelo.

¡Y qué? Cyberdramon es fuerte de sobra para vencerte, como hace seis años lo hizo.

Cyberdramon ya no es nadie. Pudo vencerme porque yo no era lo que soy ahora... de hecho, pudo vencerme porque yo quise.

¡Eso te gustaría creer a ti!

Tengo la razón, Ryo. Cyberdramon, ahora, es un debilucho...

¡No tienes pruebas!

¡Las tengo¡Mi cuerpo es la prueba!

¿Qué?

Verás, Ryo. Cuando me "derrotaste" viví en el interior de Cyberdramon. El luchaba y derrotaba a los digimons. Yo le daba parte de mi fuerza para hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque los datos que absorbía eran para mí, no para él. Todo este tiempo le he hecho creer a Cyberdramon que cuando yo iba a hacer algo lo notaría, como cuando ataqué a aquel crío de pelo azul, pero no era así. Quería engañaros para que no lo notaseis. Así, con todos los datos que absorbió Cyberdramon pero que fueron para mí, conseguí reformar mi cuerpo, mucho más potente que el antiguo. Sinteticé los datos para convertirlos en míos y añadí a mi fuerza la de todos los digimons que Cyberdramon ha derrotado, entre ellos, algunos muy poderosos como el Deva Dragón. Cuando hube terminado la síntesis de datos, escapé de Cyberdramon y volví al mundo digital... para completar mi venganza.

No lo puedo creer... serás... – dijo Monodramon.

Tranquilo – dijo Ryo – Milleniunmon ¿por qué me preguntaste si me había preguntado alguna vez el porqué de la debilidad de Justimon¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Justimon es más débil porque en vuestra fusión sólo estáis tus datos y los de Cyberdramon, pero ninguno de los datos absorbidos o de mis datos.

... tiene su lógica – admitió Ryo – Da igual¡te venceré como la otra vez!

De acuerdo – dijo Milleniunmon sin darle importancia.

MATRIX EVOLUTION

RYO¡¡¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN!

Monodramon evolucionó en Justimon y se puso frente a Milleniunmon.

¡Ahora yo! – exclamó Rika, decidida a hacer algo para ayudar - ¡Carta leída¡Evolución!

EVOLUTION

Renamon apareció tras aquella evolución. Entonces, Rika extendió su d-power.

MATRIX EVOLUTION

RIKA¡¡¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN!

Pasaron unos instantes... pero no pasó nada. Renamon y Rika no se habían fusionado.

¡Qué? – dijo Rika.

Se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle. Para hacerlo más emocionante, he hecho que sólo Ryo pueda evolucionar a Hiper Campeón... para ver si puede apañárselas solito.

¡Rika! – exclamó Ryo - ¡No te preocupes y busca el Génesis!

Ryo... – comenzó Rika - ¡Está bien! – exclamó. Junto a Renamon, echó a correr.

Milleniunmon – comenzó Ryo - ¡Acabaré contigo!

Ya lo veremos – dijo Milleniunmon. Justimon echó a correr hacia Milleniunmon.

Entre tanto, en el mundo real, Alice Mc Coy llegaba a casa del señor Yamaki. Habían tardado más puesto que Rob tenía que coger unos papeles.

¡Señor Yamaki! – exclamó Alice - ¡Abra la puerta al mundo digital¡Ahora mismo me voy con los otros!

Creo que no va a ser posible – dijo Yamaki – Hola, Rob – añadió.

Hola.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice.

No comas ansias, ahora mismo te lo explicaré. Siéntate y escucha.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 24

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V reviews!**


	27. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25. Todos con Ryo: la evolución de Calumon

Está bien – dijo Alice sentándose – Dígame.

Hace unos minutos – comenzó Yamaki – hemos notado una enorme distorsión en el digimundo. Al principio sólo afectaba a las capas más profundas, pero luego ha ido extendiéndose hasta que ha ocupado todo el mundo digital, haciendo desaparecer los datos físicos. En éstos momentos, la conexión con el mundo digital está totalmente colapsada y todo lo que haya en él está en peligro. Además, nada ni nadie puede entrar... ni salir.

Y... – comenzó Alice, aterrorizada - ¿Henry¿Y los demás¿Qué va a ser de ellos?

En estos momentos no podemos saber nada. Con un poco de suerte se sol...

¡¿Con un poco de suerte! – gritó Alice, levantándose de su sofá - ¡Por Dios, estamos hablando de vidas humanas¡Tiene que arreglarse como sea!

Alice, hija – dijo Rob, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – tranquilízate, se solucionará.

¡¿Y si no lo hace! – exclamó de nuevo Alice.

Alice – comenzó Shiuchon – Los chicos son mucha pieza, lo arreglarán como sea.

No puedo evitar estar preocupada – volvió a decir Alice – En cuanto se arregle, iré a ayudar.

Está bien – dijo el señor Yamaki. El padre de Alice corroboró su respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza – Pero hasta entonces estate tranquila y siéntate.

De acuerdo – dijo Alice, todavía algo alterada por lo que acababa de saber. Notó una mano en su hombro. Se trataba de Reika. Ésta, sonriendo de forma comprensiva, le dijo:

¿Quieres un té?

Sí, gracias – dijo Alice, asintiendo. Reika se acercó un poco más a ella y añadió:

Sé cómo te sientes. Mi ahora marido estuvo en una situación de gran peligro cuando aún íbamos al instituto. Pero puedes confiar en Henry, tranquila...

¿Qué? – dijo Alice - ¿Cómo sabe que yo y...

Intuición femenina – sonrió Reika, guiñando un ojo.

Ah – sonrió Alice también. Un poco más tranquila, se recostó en el sofá. Al menos sabía que había alguien ahí que comprendía sus sentimientos... y aunque hubiese pensado que podía incomodarle, no lo había hecho en absoluto.

Justimon y Milleniunmon proseguían con su lucha. El primero intentó golpear a Milleniunmon con una de sus potentes patadas pero, al parecer, aquel tipo de ataques no eran efectivos contra el enemigo. También intentó la técnica del brazo moledor, o la de la espada, sin ningún resultado. En el interior de Justimon, Ryo sabía que estaba totalmente agotado... pero también sabía que si conseguía vencer, ambos mundos, digital y real; estarían libres de cualquier tipo de amenaza para siempre. Y lo que era más importante: sin dichas amenazas podría proseguir su vida junto a Rika, que era lo que él más quería. Aquello era lo que más motivaba al joven de veinte años a continuar luchando, sin rendirse, aunque supiese que el poder de Milleniunmon era, como mínimo, el doble de potente que el suyo. Ryo sentía sus piernas flaquear, sus brazos reblandecerse, su respiración acelerarse demasiado, su corazón bombear a una potencia arriesgada... en resumen, sentía desfallecer. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo por ella. Tenía que hacerlo por Rika.

Ryo – comenzó Cyberdramon - ¿Estás bien? Te noto agotado...

Estoy agotado – contestó Ryo – Pero no me importa – sonrió - Debemos continuar luchando ante todo – y una vez más se lanzaron a la batalla. Aquello le recordaba a la última vez que luchó contra Milleniunmon. No obstante, las condiciones habían sido muy distintas en aquella ocasión. Primeramente, el poder de Milleniunmon había aumentado de sobremanera. Además, no había oscuridad: habían combatido con el sol luciendo fuertemente en lo alto del cielo. Finalmente , Ken Ichijouji y Bucchiemon le habían apoyado fervientemente en aquella anterior batalla...

_Flash back_

_Justimon se lanzó una vez más al ataque de su enemigo. A sus espaldas, un niño de unos nueve años de edad, pelo azul, ojos azules y uniforme gris le observaba preocupado. A su lado se encontraba un digimon verde, con forma de gusano y enormes ojos de color azul celeste. El niño, al ver que su amigo Justimon estaba en peligro, dijo a su compañero digimon:_

_Wormmon, tenemos que hacer como ellos, tenemos que evolucionar juntos._

_No puedo hacerlo... – dijo Wormmon – Nosotros no tenemos ese poder que Ryo tiene, Ken._

_No importa – contestó Ken, tratando de sonreír – Evoluciona al nivel armor ¿de acuerdo?_

_Eso si que podré. _

_¡Armor evolución! – exclamó Ken. Una luz potentísima de color fucsia oscuro surgió del primitivo digivice de Ken. La luz envolvió a Wormmon el cual evolucionó en:_

_¡Bucchiemon! – exclamó el digimon. Se trataba de un digimon de cuerpo blanco y largas orejas terminadas en punta de color rojo, del cual también eran sus pies, manos y frente. Tenía una especie de collar, también de color rojo, y unos pequeños pero bonitos ojos negros. Extendió una de sus manos, mientras sonreía. En ella comenzó a formarse una esfera de núcleo rojo y aura blanca - ¡Esfera de la amabilidad! – exclamó. El ataque impactó directamente en el cuerpo de Milleniunmon. Justimon se giró hacia Bucchiemon y sonrió. Luego miró a Ken y una voz dentro suya dijo al pequeño:_

_Gracias, Ken._

_¡No es nada, Ryo!_

_Fin del Flash back_

... pero Ryo estaba sólo en esta ocasión. No había nadie a su lado. Ni Rika, ni los otros... pero ¿dónde estaban los otros?

¿Qué está pasando? – dijo una voz de una chica.

No lo sé – contestó un chico.

Debemos averiguar cómo salir de este... sitio – dijo otro chico.

Henry – contestó el primer varón – Pero ¿dónde estamos¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

Yo sólo recuerdo – dijo la primera mujer – que de repente todo se oscureció. Me desmayé, y luego estábamos todos aquí... aunque Kazu y Kenta siguen dormidos.

Takato, Jen – dijo Henry – A mí no me preocupa tanto lo que haya pasado con nosotros... más bien me preocupan Rika y Ryo... ellos no están aquí ¿os habéis fijado?

Sí – asintió Jen. Comenzó a palpar a su alrededor - ¿De dónde habrán salido estas paredes?

Ni idea – contestó Takato – Lo que está claro es... que estamos encerrados.

Más vale que encontremos ese maldito libro YA – dijo Rika a su compañera – antes de que termine de perder los nervios.

Rika – comenzó Renamon – No empieces como la otra vez. Como cuando Ryo se quedó luchando contra el d-reaper.

Aquella vez me dejaste ir...

Aquella vez podías hacer algo... recuerda que no podemos evolucionar juntas en esta ocasión. Lo que estamos haciendo es lo que debemos hacer.

... no estoy segura de eso que dices, Renamon – dijo Rika.

Dejemos de darle vueltas a esto – contestó Renamon – Busquemos el libro, cuanto antes mejor.

Eso espero – suspiró Rika, sensiblemente más tranquila de lo que antes estaba.

En lo que había sido el área de las Bestias Sagradas, reinaba la confusión más que en ningún otro sitio. La oscuridad allí era tan profunda que los Dioses Digimon no podían verse a ellos mismos... aunque tampoco les hubiese servido de mucho, puesto que habían caído en un extraño letargo...

La situación no cambió durante horas y horas. Nada parecía estar vivo en aquel lugar. Pero, de repente, algo cambió: un pequeño punto de luz apareció entre las tinieblas.

Calúuu... – se quejó el punto - ¿qué está pasando? – Calumon caminó unos pasitos – Hay oscuridad por todo, calúuuu... pero siento algo... hay alguien luchando, calú... tengo que ayudarle... ¡calu, calu, calu, calu... – se fue alejando poco a poco del lugar, dirigiéndose a donde le llevaba su extraño instinto.

Ryo seguía luchando, esforzándose al máximo. En las últimas horas había conseguido encajar varios golpes en Milleniunmon e incluso golpearle con su láser, mermando ligeramente su fuerza.

Por otra parte, la fuerza de Justimon sí que había mermado. Aquella estaba siendo la batalla más larga que había vivido en su vida y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más. Ryo, por su parte, estaba en las últimas. A duras penas podía aguantar estar en pie: sus piernas no parecían aguantar más su peso, su piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas heridas, casi no podía moverse, sus párpados iban a caer de un momento a otro... el agotamiento invadía su cuerpo con más fuerza aún de lo que lo había hecho con anterioridad. Llegado un momento, dejó de ver con claridad y comenzó a sentir cómo todo desaparecía.

¡Ryo! – exclamó Cyberdramon.

Estoy... bien... – musitó Ryo. Había caído al suelo, junto al cuerpo de Justimon. Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a correr costosamente hacia su enemigo. Éste, una vez más, empleó su ataque para enviar a Justimon lejos. Trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero no pudo. Se quedó tendido en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Milleniunmon se acercó a él y presionó ligeramente con uno de sus pies el cuerpo de Justimon.

Ríndete y no acabaré contigo – dijo Milleniunmon.

Nun... ca – acertó a decir Justimon. Milleniunmon presionó más fuertemente a Jusimon - ¡Ah! – se quejó.

Es la última vez que te lo digo – repitió el malvado digimon – Un poco más y morirás.

Entonces, mátame.

... Lo haré – sonrió Milleniunmon. Alzó sus brazos para lanzar su ataque final.

... Rika... – musitó Ryo, desde el interior de Justimon.

Rika y Renamon continuaban buscando el Génesis, pero no aparecía. Llevaban horas y horas buscando y no sabían dónde más podían buscar...

De pronto, una enorme luz surgió del pantalón de Rika: era su d-power. La chica pelirroja lo sacó y lo observó. Un holograma apareció: mostraba al derrotado Justimon bajo el pie de Milleniunmon, que alzaba sus brazos para acabar con la vida del guerrero justiciero.

Es suficiente – dijo Rika – Me voy.

¡No pued...

¡¡¡RENAMON! – exclamó Rika, girándose hacia su compañera. Sus ojos violetas estaban a rebosar de lágrimas - ¡¡¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR IGNORANDO ESTO POR MÁS TIEMPO¡¡¡ESE MALNACIDO VA A MATAR A RYO¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL EL MUNDO DIGITAL, ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO¿¿¿ENTIENDES!

Rika... – repitió Renamon. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, la chica echó a correr, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus pasos la llevasen a Ryo. Renamon la siguió. Después de todo... Cyberdramon también estaba en peligro.

¿Últimas palabras? – preguntó Milleniunmon.

Bien – repitió el digimon – ¡Oscuridad inf...

¡¡¡¡QUIETO! – exclamó una voz. Era Rika.

... ¡Rika! – exclamó Ryo desde el interior de Justimon, con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Vaya – dijo Milleniunmon – tú eres la dichosa Rika ¿no? Éste ha dicho tu nombre en varias ocasiones. Tanto mejor para él: podrá verte antes de que muera.

¡¡¡¡ESO NUNCA! – bramó Rika. Tras ella se oyeron unos pasos: se trataba de Renamon, que inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque.

Rika, yo te ayudaré – dijo Renamon. Rika, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su d-power del bolsillo y comenzó a deslizar una carta a través de la ranura del aparato:

¡Carta leída¡Matrix Evolución!

MATRIX EVOLUTION

¡Renamon digievoluciona en... Taomon! – la nueva digimon se posicionó sobre Milleniunmon, sacó un enorme pincel de su manga izquierda y dibujo un caracter chino con él en el aire - ¡Huo... aahhh! – gritó. Justo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque contra el enemigo, éste le había atizado un golpe con uno de sus brazos que, al parecer, no eran tan débiles. Taomon aterrizó en el suelo, junto a Rika, e involucionó nuevamente a Renamon.

Renamon... – dijo Rika, agachándose junto a su compañera.

Terminemos de una vez... primero acabaré con Ryo... luego ¡este mundo será mío! – se dispuso a lanzar su ataque final cuando...

¡Calú! – exclamó una voz infantil - ¡Yo te voy a vencer, calú! – volvió a exclamar.

El famoso Calumon – comenzó Milleniunmon – La digientelencia de este mundo digital, el ser que posee el poder y los secretos de la evolución... es irónico que tú mismo no puedas evolucionar ¿cómo pretendes hacerme frente entonces?

¡Calumon hará lo que pueda¡Calumon evolucionará si así se desea!

Pequeño... los deseos no se hacen realidad de esa manera...

... ¡deseo que evoluciones! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Rika¡Tú dilo también!

Pero... – comenzó Rika.

¡Dilo!

... ¡Evoluciona, Calumon! – dos luces se dirigieron hacia Calumon, rodeando su cuerpo e iluminando parcialmente el lugar.

¡Avisa a los demás! – exclamó Ryo.

¡Sí! – exclamó Rika.

¡¡¡PI, PI, PI!

¿Eh? – dijo Takato – El Yamaki 2006...

¿Qué dice? – preguntó Kazu. Él y Kenta ya se habían despertado.

¡Es de Rika: situación crítica. Aunque parezca tonto, desead que Calumon evolucione, por favor, o Ryo morirá!

¿Qué? – comenzó Kenta, sin comprender del todo. Jen, sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó su dispositivo y exclamó:

¡¡¡QUE CALUMON EVOLUCIONE!

¡Ah! – exclamó aquella vez Takato, también alzando su d-power - ¡Deseo la evolución de Calumon!

¡Que se transforme – comenzó Henry – y nos ayude a vencer!

¡Que lo haga! – exclamó Kenta.

¡Eso! – finalizó Kazu. Cinco luces salieron de sus d-power dirigiéndose a algún lugar. Paralelamente, las paredes entre las que estaban encerrados desaparecieron.

¡Sigamos la luz! – exclamó Takato. Todos comenzaron a correr tras el rastro de luz.

¡Deseo que Calumon evolucione! – exclamó Alice Mc Coy. Ella también había leído el mensaje.

¡Evoluciona, pequeño! – exclamó Ai.

¡Evoluciona! – dijo Shiuchon.

¡Hazlo de una santa vez! – bramó Makoto. Cuatro luces más atravesaron la pantalla del ordenador del señor Yamaki. Además, una luz surgió de él.

¡Es mi oportunidad! – exclamó Alice, cogiendo a Doggymon entre brazos - ¡Henry, chicos: allá voy! – extendió su d-power negro y desapareció en medio de la luz.

¡Alice! – exclamó Rob Mc Coy, extendiendo su mano hacia la luz por la que había desaparecido su hija.

Déjala – dijo Tal – Su destino era ir con ellos.

Nueve luces más llegaron a Calumon. La oscuridad desapareció totalmente y una potentísima luz iluminaba todo. La silueta de Calumon se hizo cada vez más y más grande, gracias a la luz recibida hasta que:

¡Calumon magna digievoluciona en... – el aura que ocultaba a Calumon se dispersó. Una enorme y bella criatura similar a los digignomos volaba gracias a unas enormes alas blancas. Abrió sus ojos, tan verdes y tan enormes como siempre. Finalmente, con un báculo dorado firmemente sujeto en una de sus manos, cubierta por un guante también dorado; anunció que era - ... Magnalumon!

¡¡¡LO HA CONSEGUIDO! – exclamó Rika, sonriente. Aprovechando el despiste de Milleniunmon por culpa de la luz, Justimon involucionó y Ryo y Cyberdramon se escaparon de las garras de Milleniunmon para reunirse con Rika y Renamon.

¡Rika! – exclamó Ryo, desfalleciendo sobre los brazos de la chica. Cyberdramon también se desplomó en el suelo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rika, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sí... – dijo Ryo – Estoy bien... pero no puedo luchar más.

Renamon tampoco puede... ¡Magnalumon¿vencerás por nosotros!

Me temo que yo no tengo ese poder – contestó el digimon, con una voz similar a la de Angemon – Pero puedo devolveros el vuestro – en aquel momento aparecieron Takato, Henry, Jen, Kazu y Kenta.

¡Chicos! – exclamó Rika. Todos corrieron hacia ellos.

Tamers legendarios – comenzó Magnalumon – Rika, Takato, Henry, Ryo... – dirigió su báculo hacia ellos – que el poder que os fue entregado para haceros uno con los digimon os sea devuelto – cinco luces surgieron del báculo.

MATRIX EVOLUTION

Rika, Takato, Henry, Ryo¡¡¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN!

¡SAKUYAMON!

¡GALLANTMON!

¡MEGA GARGOMON!

¡JUSTIMON!

La otra luz, por su parte, se perdió en algún lugar que ninguno llegó a ver. Seguidamente, con energías renovadas, los cuatro hipercampeones se dirigieron al enemigo.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, aprovecho para anunciar que el final de este fanfic ya está cerca Terminará en el cap. 28. Después de él, subiré otro fic, continuación de éste, pero centrado en el Ryuki. ¡Espero que os guste¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

I

I

I

V **REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Capítulo 26

**¡Perdón por la espera! . Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo 26 de este fanfic Como ya dije ya está acabando Gracias a vosotros que lo habéis leído, por supuesto. **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis¡Y gracias por las reviews!**

Capítulo 26: el nacimiento de Metal Dobermon

Tamers legendarios – comenzó Magnalumon – Rika, Takato, Henry, Ryo... – dirigió su báculo hacia ellos – que el poder que os fue entregado para haceros uno con los digimon os sea devuelto – cinco luces surgieron del báculo.

MATRIX EVOLUTION

Rika, Takato, Henry, Ryo¡¡¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN!!!

¡SAKUYAMON!

¡GALLANTMON!

¡MEGA GARGOMON!

¡JUSTIMON!

La otra luz, por su parte, se perdió en algún lugar que ninguno llegó a ver. Seguidamente, con energías renovadas, los cuatro hipercampeones se dirigieron al enemigo.

¿Y ahora qué, Alice? – inquirió Doggymon a su compañera. Ambos se encontraban en la puerta con extrañas muescas por la que, anteriormente, habían pasado el resto de Tamers.

No sé – contestó la chica. Tenía una mano en la barbilla y su mirada denotaba reflexión – Estoy segura de que Henry y los otros están aquí... pero no sé cómo entrar... ¿eh? – dijo, algo sobresaltada: su d-power había salido de su bolsillo y se elevaba en el aire. Una luz se introdujo en él. El d-power, finalmente, volvió a caer. Alice lo cogió entre sus manos - ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – preguntó. Su digimon se encogió de hombros. Al no haber obtenido respuesta, Alice volvió a observar la puerta... más concretamente las cinco muescas que tenía. Cuatro de ellas, tenían una cruz dibujada, la otra no - ¡Ah! – exclamó Alice – Estas muescas... tienen la forma del d-power – introdujo su d-power en una de las muescas marcadas con una cruz – No se abre.

Prueba en ésta, Alice – dijo Doggymon, señalando la única muesca no marcada.

Sí – contestó Alice, asintiendo. Introdujo el d-power de nuevo y la puerta se abrió - ¡Estupendo! – exclamó. Ella y Doggymon entraron y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. A los pocos segundos, la puerta giró sobre sí misma y Alice pudo coger su d-power – Vaya, este mundo piensa en todo – sonrió, tomando su dispositivo entre sus blancas manos e introduciéndolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro de pana, estrenado hacía relativamente poco (fue el que se compró con Henry en Noviembre). Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se dirigía un enorme rayo de luz rojo... mas dicho rayo desapareció de repente, sumiendo todo de nuevo en la más completa oscuridad.

En el campo de batalla, la luz se había desvanecido. Jen corrió a coger al agotado Calumon antes de que chocase con su pequeño cuerpo contra el suelo.

¿Calumon lo ha hecho bien? – preguntó, con voz débil.

Claro que sí – sonrió Jen, meciéndolo suavemente entre sus brazos – Lo has hecho muy bien.

Me alegro, calú... – volvió a decir, cerrando despacio sus ojitos para echarse un merecido sueño. Jen corrió junto a Kazu y Kenta, a un lugar relativamente seguro.

¿Habéis encontrado el Génesis? – preguntó Takato, desde el interior de Gallantmon.

Lo encontramos – contestó Rika, desde el interior de Sakuyamon – pero no era más que un mero señuelo... fue lo que activó todo esto.

Debí haberlo imaginado – añadió Ryo, mordiéndose las uñas – Era demasiado bonito que el Génesis estuviese tan bien puestito, en un altar y todo.

Bueno, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera – dijo Henry.

Pero las enormes paridas del siglo sólo las comete Ryo – comentó Rika, con sorna.

¡Eh! – se quejó Ryo.

¿Tengo o no tengo razón? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Bueno... sí, la verdad. No es ésta la primera que me meto una... – se sonrojó ligeramente – En fin... ¡vamos a darle caña a Milleniunmon!

¡Sí! – exclamaron los demás. Sakuyamon se colocó a la espalda del descomunal y oscuro digimon, mientras que Takato y Henry se colocaron a los lados y Ryo se dispuso frente a la mismísima cara del enemigo (desde ahora, Justimon vuela).

¡Sable Real! – exclamó Gallantmon, atacando el flanco derecho de Milleniunmon.

¡Mega Explosión! – exclamó Mega Gargomon. Decenas de explosivos se dirigieron al enemigo.

¡Kaigou Kaimandara! – exclamó Sakuyamon. Tres espíritus con forma de zorro se dirigieron para realizar su ataque.

¡Espada justiciera! – exclamó Justimon, atacando con su espada. Los cuatro ataques impactaron contra el enemigo. Durante unos instantes, una inmensa niebla producida por dichos ataques rodeó a Milleniunmon. Ryo se alejó unos metros y dijo, sonriente - ¡Ya está!

Eres muy optimista... – dijo una voz grave. La niebla se había dispersado: Milleniunmon seguía ahí y, al parecer, sin el más ínfimo rasguño en su potente cuerpo.

¡No es posible! – exclamó Takato. Extendió su escudo en el que se fueron encendiendo varias luces - ¡Elisea Final!

¡Agujero negro! – contestó Milleniunmon. El ataque de Gallantmon se desvaneció en un aura negra que ahora rodeaba a Milleniunmon.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Rika.

Ahora lo veréis... – sonrió Milleniunmon. A los pocos segundos se oyó un grito y un golpe seco: Gallantamon había caído al suelo y la fusión entre Takato y Guilmon desaparecía, dejando al joven y al digimon indefensos.

Me... – comenzó Takato - ¡Me ha devuelto el ataque!

¡Eso significa – comenzó Henry – que no sólo no podemos atacarle, sino que si lo hacemos, el ataque nos será devuelto!

Exacto – sonrió Milleniunmon.

Tenemos que buscar otra forma... – suspiró Ryo.

¡Takato! – exclamó Jen, corriendo hacia el joven - ¿Estás bien?

Sí – contestó Takato – pero... ellos... no sé si podrán vencerle – contestó el chico, mientras que Jen le ayudaba a incorporarse. Finalmente, junto a Guilmon (apoyado en el otro lado de Jen) regresaron con los demás.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Milleniunmon - ¿Cómo pretendéis romper mi agujero negro? – observó al aura que lo rodeaba.

... – Ryo permanecía callado, tratando de pensar en algo pero sin conseguirlo. No recordaba que Milleniunmon, su enemigo por excelencia, hubiese utilizado aquel ataque en otra ocasión... Se mordió el labio. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Ryo! – exclamó Rika.

¿Sí? – inquirió rápidamente, observando a Sakuyamon.

¡Luz! – volvió a decir. Ryo hizo una mueca extraña, tratando de comprender lo que le había querido decir su novia. Finalmente, sonrió y dijo:

¡Jen, chicos, alzad vuestros dispositivos¡Puede que así rompamos el agujero de Milleniunmon!

¡Sí! – exclamaron todos. Alzaron sus dispositivos y varias luces salieron de los mismos.

... se ve que no lo entendéis – dijo Milleniunmon: las luces también habían sido absorbidas - ¡Todo desaparece en este agujero!

¡Ahora! – exclamó Ryo. Todos se lanzaron al ataque... hubo varias pequeñas explosiones, tras las cuales Milleniunmon estaba en el suelo.

¿Cómo? – dijo.

No queríamos romper el agujero con el ataque de ida... sino que, al salir de nuevo la luz para ser devuelta¡queríamos aprovechar ese hueco, atravesando la luz para atacar! – exclamó Rika.

¡Terminemos de una vez! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Espada justiciera! – se dirigió a Milleniunmon... pero enseguida se oyó un grito: Milleniunmon había detenido a Ryo y lo había lanzado por los aires. Se había estampado contra el suelo.

¡¡¡RYO!!! – exclamó Rika. La joven corrió hacia él, desde el interior de Sakuyamon.

¡Oscuridad infinita! – exclamó Milleniunmon. Un enorme rayo de luz negra surgió del agujero negro e impactó contra el cuerpo de Sakuyamon. En medio de un grito, cayó al suelo, frente a Justimon, y la fusión entre Rika y Renamon desapareció, dejando a una Renamon amoratada y a una Rika a la que le salía un hilillo de sangre del labio.

¡Rika! – exclamó Justimon. Otro grito se oyó: aquella vez el ataque había impactado contra Henry y su fusión con Terriermon también se desvaneció.

¿Eh? – dijo Alice. Su d-power había comenzado a pitar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo: un punto verde titilaba en la pantalla - ¡Indica algo, estoy segura! – observó la situación del punto - ¡Por la derecha¡Sea lo que sea, está por la derecha! – comenzó a correr, seguida de Doggymon. En su camino, varias antorchas se iban iluminando a cada paso que daba. Al parecer estaba corriendo por un pasillo que cada vez se estrechaba más y más... El pitido se hacía más insistente. Alice seguía corriendo y corriendo, y el pasillo estrechándose cada vez más. No podría pitar más rápido. La joven vio cómo algo se movía. Corrió hacia ello. Los había encontrado. Rika estaba herida, Justimon estaba agachado junto a ella... y Milleniunmon se disponía a acabar con Henry.

¡Henry! – exclamó Alice. Sacó rápidamente una carta de su bolsillo - ¡Carta leída¡Matrix Evolución!

MATRIX EVOLUTION

¡Doggymon matrix digievoluciona en... ¡Dobermon¡Rayo sagrado! – el potente rayo de luz se estampó contra el cuerpo de Milleniunmon, enviándole lejos de Henry y Terriermon.

¡Henry! – exclamó Alice, corriendo hacia él. Cuando hubo llegado, se agachó ante él – Ya estoy aquí de nuevo – sonrió.

¡Alice! – exclamó el joven de ojos azul-grisáceos. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

¡Voy a ayudaros! – sentenció la joven.

¡Alice! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Será mejor que no te enfrentes a él, es muy peligroso¡Yo lo haré!

¡De eso nada, Ryo! – exclamó Alice, levantándose. Miraba a Ryo con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡Por lo que veo, ya ha batido a Rika y a Henry¡Y Takato tampoco está demasiado en forma, por lo que puedo ver! – añadió observándole - ¡Tú no puedes luchar sólo contra él¡Dobermon está fresco, él SÍ que puede hacerlo!

... está bien – asintió Ryo. Llevó a Rika, Henry, Terriermon y Renamon junto a los demás (Jen, Kazu, Takato...). Ryo y Alice (suena BASTANTE mal) se pusieron el uno junto al otro, con Dobermon al frente. Milleniunmon se levantó y dijo:

Vaya, una más... tú eres aquella que sirvió al d-reaper por puro egoísmo ¿no? La que traicionó a sus amigos.

¡Todo eso ha cambiado! – exclamó Alice - ¡Yo he cambiado!

Por una parte debería estarte agradecido... ese d-reaper no hacía más que molestarme. ¿Sabes? Éramos aliados.

¿Qué? – dijo Alice, sin entender. Ryo abrió mucho los ojos, en realidad todos lo hicieron.

Yo di parte de mi fuerza al d-reaper, sin que Cyberdramon se enterase, para que pudiese crear al Shadow.

¿¡Es cierto!? – dijo Alice, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Por supuesto, tú no sabes toda la historia... no fue un agujero blanco ni ninguna gaita de esas la que quitó el sello al d-reaper... fui yo. Yo hice que fuese Shaggai el programa que desapareciese para poder ejecutar el Opening, todo era parte de mi plan. Cuando d-reaper despertó, su núcleo me dijo que quería vengarse de vosotros. Yo quería vengarme de Ryo, así que nos aliamos. Pero necesitábamos un cebo. Alguien lo suficientemente rastrero como para enviar a sus amigos a una trampa para quitarles el poder de la evolución, o al menos eso queríamos hacerle creer... d-reaper hizo todo lo demás, te encontró a ti, te engañó... y lo demás ya lo sabéis. No fuiste más que una mera marioneta, Alice McCoy. ¡No! No una mera marioneta... ¡un ser sucio y rastrero¡Una traidora, eso eres, Alice!

... – la chica permaneció en silencio unos segundos – desde un principio, querías que d-reaper desapareciese ¿no? Querías poder ¿no es cierto? – inquirió, con la cabeza agachada.

Por supuesto que sí ¡y me alegro de su desaparición!

¡Entonces a mí no me digas nada! - levantó la cabeza y observó al enemigo con odio - ¡Yo admití lo que hice, me arrepentí¡Tú no¡Acabo de llegar, pero he oído suficiente como para saber que, aquí, el único rastrero eres tú! – exclamó, señalándole con el dedo.

¡Hablas mucho! – exclamó Milleniunmon - ¡Hablas mucho, niña!

¡Vendiste tu alma al diablo¡Yo la recuperé, pero tú no! – volvió a decir.

Eso es imposible – sonrió Milleniunmon – Yo soy el diablo – pronunció aún más su sonrisa. Alice retrocedió unos pasos, con temor – Veo que eres fuerte, mi intento de destrucción mental no ha dado resultado... pero te destruiré de todas formas... ¡oscuridad infinita!

¡No! – exclamaron todos. Alice se tapaba con sus brazos la cara... pero el ataque no fue a ella... se había desviado... impactó contra Ryo. Este, yacía en el suelo junto a Cyberdramon.

¿Eh? – dijo Alice, sin comprender.

¡Creíste que iba a ti! – exclamó Milleniunmon.

¡Alice, huye de ahí! – exclamó Henry - ¡Nosotros estábamos más protegidos porque teníamos la fusión¡Pero tú no puedes fusionarte! – Alice lo observó unos instantes. Tenía miedo. Auténtico miedo. El panorama era desolador. "¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo fusionarme? Si lo hiciese, seguro que venceríamos... si tuviese el poder de la fusión... claro, será porque Dobermon es macho... y yo soy una chica... o tal vez simplemente no tenga poder, o... qué sé yo" dirigió su mirada a Calumon "Dame tu poder... ¡quiero evolucionar!"

...Alice...

"¿Eh? – miró para todas partes - ¿Quién ha...

... usa tu poder, Alice

¡Huye! –exclamó de nuevo Henry. Pero su voz sonaba difusa, Alice sólo oyó un murmullo.

"¿Mi poder?"

... diez almas tienen el poder de la unión... diez, ni una más ni una menos...

¡Te va a matar!

... siente el poder... ¡siente la fuerza¡Evoluciona hasta el nivel máximo¡YA!

La chica abrió los ojos. Le dio tiempo a ver el enorme rayo de Milleniunmon a punto de chocar contra ella.

¡¡¡ALICEEEE!!!

¡Todavía no! – exclamó la chica. El tiempo parecía detenerse. El rayo tardaba años en llegar. Alzó su d-power - ¡Voy a hacerlo! – una luz enorme de color plateado surgió de su d-power.

Ca... ca... ¡¡¡¡CALÚ, LÚ, LÚUUUUUUUUU!!!

bum, bum

"Al principio, acepté servir a las bestias. No pensaba más que en mí misma. Pero luego encontré a Henry y... algo nuevo nació en mí – sonrió – Nunca había sentido algo así, tan fuerte, tan sólido... pero cuando todo se descubrió... creí que nunca me perdonaría, pero sí que lo hizo. Él y todos los demás lo hicieron. Ahora, tengo el poder necesario para unirme a Dobermon y devolverles el favor. ¡Por ellos!"

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

Alice¡¡¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN!!!

La energía fluía por su cuerpo. Su antigua ropa era sustituida por una energía nueva, por un cuerpo nuevo... abrió los ojos. Doggymon ya no estaba, ahora era:

¡MetalDobermon! – era un enorme digimon con cuerpo de mujer, cabeza de mujer, cabello rubio y pelaje de perro excepto de cuello para arriba. Estaba cubierto por una armadura de metal, con una espada en la cadera. Abrió sus ojos: azules - ¡Milleniunmon¡Ahora probarás el auténtico poder de mi evolución¡Magnargentum! – toda su armadura brilló y un enorme rayo, como un fucilazo, estampó toda su energía contra Milleniunmon, destruyendo los tubos del pecho que parecían suministrarle energía.

¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! – gritó. Se agachó, con una mueca de dolor. MetalDobermon se acercó a él y sacó su espada.

Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

... hazlo ya... – respondió Milleniunmon. MetalDobermon alzó su espada... pero se detuvo en seco.

¿Cobardía? – preguntó Milleniunmon.

No... ¡no puedo moverme!

DING

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Rika.

DING

¡Guilmon¡Se está volviendo pequeñito!

DING

¡Pierdo mi energía!

DING... DING... DING... DING... DING... DING... DING... DING... DING

Habían pasado los cinco días: era el 30 de diciembre de 2006.

**o.O¿qué pasará ahora? Bwajaja...**

**Bueno, ahora toca opinar, jeje**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	29. 27: fin de la saga de Milleniunmon

**¡¡¡Hola!!! En primer lugar, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí Éste es el último capítulo de acción, el próximo será un especial **

**¡Espero que os guste¡Gracias a todos por las reviews!**

Capítulo 27: regreso al pasado y vuelta al presente: el fin de todo. 

Una enorme onda expansiva de luz arrasó con todo. Ninguno de ellos sabía que ocurría...

Takato se encontraba en frente de su casa.

"¿Qué demonios hago aquí?... Estábamos luchando contra Milleniunmon y cuando Alice estaba a punto de derrotarle... surgió esa enorme luz y... aparecí aquí... ¿Y si todo ha terminado?" – dirigió su mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta y lo accionó. Allí estaban sus padres, más jóvenes de lo que él los recordaba.

¡Hola! – saludó, mostrando su sonrisa. Nadie parecía poder verlo. Su madre entregaba las vueltas a una mujer joven de espeso pelo rojo - ¡Eo¡Mamá!

¿Eh? – contestó su madre, mirando hacia Takato. Éste sonrió, de nuevo, ampliamente – Me pareció oír una voz... pero no hay nadie.

¿Qué? – dijo Takato - ¿Cómo que no hay nadie?

Mami... – dijo una voz. Takato observó atentamente... junto a su madre se encontraba un niño pequeño de pelo castaño y ojos carmesí. Estaba en pijama y no tenía demasiado buen aspecto.

¡Takato! – exclamó su madre, observando al niño pequeño - ¡No debes levantarte¡Estás con treinta y nueve de fiebre! Sube inmediatamente.

Un... un digimon... – dijo el niño de nuevo. Tras unos segundos, se desmayó. La cabeza del Takato de dieciséis años volvió a dar vueltas. Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital. El pequeño Takato estaba delirando. Sus padres se encontraban junto a él. Un médico entró.

Ha sufrido una recaída, no debió haberse levantado.

No pudimos evitarlo, señor – contestó su madre, con una voz débil - ¿Se curará del sarampión?

Eso creo... aunque parece estar delirando mucho – contestó el médico.

La fiebre le ha subido demasiado... ahora está en cuarenta y medio... – suspiró el señor Matsuki.

Un... digimon... – decía el pequeño – Grande... como un dinosaurio... rojo...

¿Rojo? – dijo el Takato de dieciséis años – Ya lo recuerdo... de pequeño, cuando tenía ocho años, me puse muy enfermo... y vi un digimon... se parecía... ¡se parecía a Growlmon¿Y si no fue una ilusión?

Por eso estás aquí... y porque tú creaste a Guilmon... siempre estuvo contigo - dijo una voz de ultratumba. Todo se volvió oscuro.

¿Fue por eso?

Sí... ahora vuelve... y termina la batalla que todos habéis empezado... por tu familia, que tanto te apoyó 

Takato asintió.

Kazu y Kenta, por su parte, habían llegado a un aula llena de gente, llena de niños de ocho años. Parecían estar en medio de clase.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kazu.

No lo sé... – contestó Kenta.

¡La osa! – exclamó un niño de pelo castaño, levantándose de su asiento - ¡Un digimon! – varios niños miraron hacia la ventana.

No hay nada – contestó uno.

Es verdad – dijo una chica.

¡Vaya un mentiroso! – añadió un último chaval.

¡Pues yo sí que lo veo! – dijo otro, de pelo verde y gafas, levantándose también - ¡Es enoooooorme! – exclamó. Una última niña, menuda y de pelo castaño, asintió.

¡Kitagawa, Shiota! – exclamó la profesora - ¡Os quedaréis después de clase!

Kazu y Kenta se miraron. No era un espejismo: se estaban viendo a ellos mismos de pequeños. Se marearon durante unos instantes... cuando recuperaron el conocimiento, vieron cómo sus pequeños dobles estaban en la pared, castigados.

Si Takato hubiese estado... – dijo el pequeño Kazu.

Sí, es una pena que esté con el sarampión.

Jen parecía que nos creía ¿no crees?

Sí...

Los adolescentes Kazu y Kenta se observaron.

Tal vez fue por eso por lo que acabamos siendo Tamers – comentó Kazu.

Sí... y Jen también.

¿Y Takato?

Él también debió de verlo... por cierto ¿no estábamos en medio de la batalla?

Igual nos hemos muerto...

... volved... dijo una voz.

¿Ein? – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez. Todo había desaparecido. Sólo una senda blanca se extendía ante sus pies. Comenzaron a caminar por ella.

Henry estaba en su habitación. No obstante, al contrario de lo que él recordaba, sólo había un ordenador.

He... he vuelto... ¿Terriermon? – llamó. No obtuvo respuesta – Qué extraño... no recuerdo haber venido aquí...

¡Y mañana irás a pedirle perdón al hospital! – exclamó una voz.

¿Mamá? – dijo Henry, instintivamente. La puerta se abrió y un niño entró, empujado por la que Henry había reconocido como su madre. El niño cayó al suelo y la mujer cerró la puerta fuertemente. Henry se fijó más aún... le resultaba familiar... tanto el momento como el niño...

¡Soy un idiota! – se quejó el niño, golpeando el suelo. Giró su cabeza hacia Henry, pero su mirada se perdió en el paisaje que podía observarse por la ventana. Lentamente, se levantó y se dirigió a ella. No parecía ver a Henry – Por mi culpa... ¡por mi culpa Yoshizuki está en el hospital¡Porque fui un egoísta y me peleé con él!

... soy... yo – dijo Henry, sin aliento. Lo recordaba. Aquel día se había peleado con un amigo suyo... le había hecho muchísimo daño... tanto que acabó con una pierna rota. "De pequeño era un bruto, un chulito y un machista... pero luego cambié mucho... muchísimo... hasta ser como soy ahora... desde ese día, me prometí a mí mismo no volver a pelear... no quería hacer daño"

... snif... ¿eh? – el pequeño Henry levantó su cabeza - ¡Un digimon¡Y bien grande! – el adolescente Henry también miró. Todo se volvió oscuro.

No fue una ilusión – sonrió Henry – Seguro que no.

... no lo fue... te eligieron como tamer por eso... conociste a Terriermon por eso...

Sí – asintió Henry. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

... todos te están esperando...

Rika también se encontraba en su propia habitación. Observaba todo, algo extrañada: la ropa que allí se encontraba, no era de su talla... era ropa de niña pequeña... no lo comprendía.

¡¡¡MALDITO CREÍDO!!! – oyó bramar. Escuchó como si varios objetos de porcelana cayesen al suelo.

¡Hija! – exclamó una voz de mujer. A los pocos segundos, una niña pequeña, de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, entró en la habitación como una exhalación y cerró la puerta corrediza con todas sus fuerzas. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga negra y una pantaloneta azul, además de una cazadora marrón y unas deportivas rojas. A pesar de ser una niña, nadie lo hubiera dicho si no hubiese visto su cara.

¡¡¡IDIOTA¡¡¡TODO LA SANTA FINAL SONRIENDO¿PARA QUÉ¡¡¡PARA HACERME FALLAR¡¡¡MALDITO RYO AKIYAMA!!! – estampó sus cartas contra el futón y se tiró sobre él. Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. Rika recordaba aquello perfectamente... era el día que había perdido contra Ryo. Tenía ocho años y el orgullo por las nubes. La pequeña Rika continuaba maldiciendo - ¡¡¡SI LO VEO LO MATO¡¡¡MANIPULADOR DE MIERDAAAAA!!! – gritó. La puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció una Miyuki Nonaka de veintisiete años.

Rika... no tienes que ponerte así.

¡¡¡DÉJAME!!! – bramó la niña - ¡¡¡ESE CERDO RASTRERO SÓLO QUERÍA LA VICTORIA¡¡¡ME HA HECHO FALLAR POR SU CULPA¡¡¡SE CREERÁ QUE ES EL MÁS GUAPO DEL MUNDO¡¡¡PUES NO¡¡¡ES UN FETO!!!

Rika... – dijo de nuevo su madre. Cerró la puerta y la niña se levantó del futón, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrió la puerta que daba al exterior. Apretaba tanto sus puños que se hacía daño al hincar sus uñas en sus pequeñas palmas.

Cerdo... idiota... se creerá guapito y todo... mamón... ¡¡¡CÓMO ME GUSTARÍA TENER UN DIGIMON PARA CARGÁRMELO¡¡¡PARA ARRANCARLE ESOS DIENTES Y METÉRSELOS POR LA BRAGUETA¡¡¡PARA... OO – la pequeña abrió sus ojos como platos - ¡¡¡KYAAAA¡¡¡UN DIGIMON!!! – bajó las escaleras... pero el digimon había desaparecido. Tanto la joven Rika como la niña miraron un momento al horizonte – Quiero luchar junto a un digimon... – dijo la niña por última vez – luchar con él bajo la luz de la luna. Ganar. Quiero la victoria. ¡¡¡TE VENCERÉ, RYOOOOO!!!

La oscuridad cubrió todo.

"No quería admitirlo, era muy orgullosa – sonrió Rika – Pero Ryo me parecía muy guapo... y lo del digimon... quería que fuese mi amigo... ahora que lo pienso ¿y si conocí a Renamon, entre otras cosas, por eso?"

... la conociste... porque querías conocerla

"Sí – asintió Rika – Sería eso... ¿qué habrá sido de la batalla?"

... aún continúa... va a ser difícil, pero has de volver...

"Entonces volveré"

Jen estaba en un ambiente que, por desgracia, le resultaba muy familiar: la sala de espera de un hospital. Había intentado hablar con las enfermeras que entraban y salían, con la gente que esperaba... pero nadie parecía oírle.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre¿Qué hago aquí¿Le habrá pasado algo a alguno de los chicos mientras luchábamos?"

La puerta que comunicaba la sala de espera con uno de los pasillos se abrió. Un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta años, entró. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, su mirada era triste... a sus pies había una niña bajita, delgada, de pelo castaño rojizo por los hombros y ojos color avellana. Aquélla se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de su padre. Jen observó más a la niña...

¡Soy yo! – exclamó, levantándose de su asiento.

¿Señor Katô? – dijo un médico, adentrándose en la sala. El hombre que acompañaba a la pequeña Jen dirigió su mirada con rapidez al médico y caminó hacia él, mientras que el doctor negaba con la cabeza y observaba el suelo. La Jen de dieciséis años decidió también entrar.

En el interior de la habitación no había casi luz. Sobre una camilla, cubierto por una sábana, se encontraba un cuerpo del que sólo se podía apreciar parte de su cabellera castaña rojiza. Parecía ser una mujer.

No ha podido soportarlo – sentenció el médico – El pequeño ha sobrevivido... pero su mujer no ha logrado superar el parto. Ha habido complicaciones, ha perdido demasiada sangre... lo siento mucho.

... – el padre de Jen calló durante unos instantes - ¿El niño está bien?

Sí – contestó el médico – Lo tenemos en la incubadora, pero está perfectamente. Pero su mujer... ya le digo...

... ha sido su destino – contestó el señor Katô. A la pequeña Jen se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

¡No! – exclamó, en medio de un grito desgarrador. Salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando con gran fuerza. Los ojos de la Jen de dieciséis años también desprendieron alguna lágrima.

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente... Mi madre murió dando luz a Hideaki... le pusimos ése nombre porque a ella le encantaba. Desde aquel día, me quedé destrozada... aunque dejé de llorar al poco tiempo. Pero mi corazón estaba roto. Debajo de mi máscara de sosiego y alegría se escondían los sentimientos más afligidos que había concebido nunca. Dejé de creer en los milagros desde aquel día... – cerró sus ojos.

¡Es enooooooorme! – exclamó una voz de niño. Jen abrió sus ojos. Le dio tiempo a ver como su joven doble asentía. Jen sonrió.

"Pero eso sí que fue un milagro. Eso y todo lo que vino a continuación. Conocer a Takato y a Leomon... fue estupendo. Ahora soy feliz."

... ¿lista para regresar? ...

"¿A la batalla?"

Sí

"¡Claro!"

Alice se encontraba en frente de la puerta de su casa. Tras dudar unos instantes y preguntarse por qué estaría allí, accionó el picaporte y entró en la casa. El salón estaba desierto. Creía que no había nadie... cuando escuchó un llanto.

"¿De dónde vendrá?" se preguntó "Y, además¿de quién será?" Caminó unos pasos. No venía de la cocina, ni del baño ni de la habitación de sus padres... venía de su propia habitación. Entró en ella y se encontró a una niña de pelo rubio claro atado en dos coletas; arrodillada, con la cabeza apoyada en una silla. Vestía una camiseta a rayas horizontales de color azul marino y blanco y una pantaloneta vaquera.

Hermano... – murmuraba la pequeña.

"¿Hermano?" – se preguntó Alice. Fue a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, para tratar de consolarla... cuando la niña levantó su cabeza. A pesar de sus ojos llorosos, de su mueca de dolor... pudo reconocerse a sí misma hacía ocho años. Luego vio algo más... la niña abrazaba una foto... "Thomas...mi hermano..." – agachó la cabeza, con tristeza – "Se fue cuando tenía dieciocho años a estudiar al extranjero. La tarde de su partida, ni siquiera fui a despedirle porque me había enfadado mucho con él... pero lloré porque estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho... un mes más tarde, supimos que había desaparecido... aquel día mis padres no me dijeron nada y se fueron a la policía para ver si lo habían encontrado... esta es la fecha en la que aún no lo han hecho... esa tarde si que lloré"

¿Eh? – volvió a decir la pequeña Alice, acercándose a la ventana – Un.. un monstruo... tal vez sea un digimon de los que habla tanto Henry... – dijo. Alice también observó la ventana.

"Ahora lo recuerdo... eso fue lo único que me alegró el día..."

Todo se cubrió de oscuridad.

"Yo sí que sé dónde está mi hermano... se fugó del internado y vive con unos amigos... no soportaba ni las normas ni las clases... me llamó a casa un día para decírmelo, al año siguiente. Dijo que estaba preocupado porque no había ido a despedirle... también dijo que no les dijese nada a mis padres, que les daría un shock... he mantenido mi promesa... Un tiempo después conocí a Dobermon... lo perdí y lo recuperé... creí que pasaría como con mi hermano, al que aún no he visto... pero no fue así".

¿Quieres volver?

"¿Volver¿A dónde?"

... a la batalla... aún tienes que terminarla...

"¡Claro!" exclamó Alice.

Ryo se encontraba en la habitación que solía usar en casa de su tía de Shinjuku. Tan sólo se había tumbado en la cama: estaba muy cansado. Por otra parte, no acababa de comprender qué había ocurrido. Simplemente había encendido un rudimentario radiocasete y había sintonizado con él una emisora en la que se escuchaban canciones de j-pop que, en su opinión, eran bastante antiguas.

El tiempo pasó.

"¿Dónde estará mi móvil?" – pensó Ryo – "Rayos... he debido perderlo... si sólo pudiese hablar con Rika... – se levantó de la cama - seguro que ella me aclararía lo que está ocurriendo... y a casa no ha llegado, según me ha dicho su madre... Se oía mucho ruido de fondo, ahora que lo pienso ¿qué estaría ocurriendo?"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un niño de unos doce años entró en ella. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, reluciente, y sus ojos enormes, azules y muy expresivos. Llevaba un pequeño trofeo en su mano... pero no parecía contento.

¡Eh! – exclamó Ryo - ¿Quién eres tú¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – pasaron unos segundos... el niño no contestó. Sólo suspiró y se sentó en la silla que había frente a la mesa de estudio de Ryo - ¿No me oyes¡Chaval! – el chico comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo en la silla, de forma que acabó cara a cara con Ryo. El joven de veinte años se puso los ojos en blanco y dijo - ¡¡¡ONDIA¡Eres clavado a mí! – sonrió - ¿¡Quién eres!? – el niño se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a un calendario que había colocado en la pared.

En este día – comenzó, señalando un día en el calendario – he ganado el trofeo del torneo de cartas digimon, pero ¿para qué¿Para qué, si Rika me odia? – al escuchar aquellas palabras, Ryo se quedó pensativo analizando su significado "¿También conoce a Rika¿O es que es otra Rika¿Y de qué torneo habla?" – No debí haberle ganado, aunque tuviese ganas de hacerlo... se hubiese reído de mí, pero al menos no me odiaría. Y yo que creía que al mirarme mientras le sonreía le estaba gustando... – depositó el trofeo en la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana. Ryo le siguió con los ojos, mas luego desvió su mirada hacia el calendario.

... año ¿1999? Oô – no terminaba por comprender. Al rato, golpeó su frente con su mano derecha y exclamó - ¡No será que... soy yo... en el pasado!

¿Un digimon? – dijo el niño, abriendo la ventana de par en par. Un enorme digimon, como un dinosaurio rojo, estaba entre un grupo de edificios - ¡¡¡Halaaaaaaaa¡¡¡Yo también quiero uno!!! – volvió a decir. Ryo se sonrió.

Definitivamente, ese chaval soy yo... recuerdo a la perfección ese digimon. Poco más tarde, encontré a Cyberdramon y me embarqué en mi propia aventura... contra Milleniunmon... Pero ¿por qué estoy aquí¿Es que acaso he muerto, o algo de eso?

... no has muerto... de hecho aún sigues luchando...

¿Qué coño... – todo se volvió oscuro – pasa... aquí...

... vuelve a la batalla... cumple con tu destino...

¿Y cuál es mi destino?

... descúbrelo... vuelve...

De acuerdo. Volveré – Ryo cerró los ojos. Los volvió abrir: había regresado al campo de batalla... pero había algo extraño. Primeramente, observó sus palmas... eran mucho más pequeñas de lo que él recordaba. Luego observó a su alrededor... no estaba ninguno de sus amigos... sólo había niños pequeños, de unos cinco años de edad, no más... "¿Y si... hemos vuelto a ser pequeños?" – se preguntó Ryo. Notó sus pies mojados. Miró bajo él y resultó que había un charco. Un niño de unos nueve años de edad le devolvió la mirada - ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! – exclamó. Su voz sonaba mucho menos varonil de lo que solía hacerlo. Luego recordó algo - ¡Rika! – exclamó. Corrió hacia una niña pelirroja, cuyo cabello estaba atado con una coleta, y que iba vestida con una pantaloneta vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes roja. La pequeña abrió sus ojos y dijo:

¿Sí? – Ryo la observó unos momentos. Súbitamente, sonrió y exclamó, abrazándola.

¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ MONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

¡Ryo! –exclamó Rika - ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás... pequeño.

Pues tú también.

Es verdad – contestó Rika, observándose. Varias sombras más se levantaron. En seguida vieron que se trataba de Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Takato y Jen en sus versiones pequeñas.

Vaya – comenzó Jen – ya estamos aquí de nuevo.

Ajá – asintieron los pequeños Kazu y Kenta. Se miraron y gritaron - ¡¡¡NO LEVANTAS UN PALMOOOO!!!

No sois los únicos – respondió Takato – Jen, Rika, Ryo y Henry también están pequeñitos... me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

Creo saber de qué se trata – comenzó Ryo – ¿Recordáis lo que nos dijo Shibumi¿Lo de que cuando terminasen los cinco días el mundo digital comenzaría a degenerar? Pues bien, esos días deben de haber pasado y al volvernos pequeños, nosotros mismos debemos de estar degenerando: éste debe de ser el último día antes de la degeneración total del digimundo, de que todo vuelva a la nada – observó a todos: ninguno parecía haber comprendido.

¿Puedes explicarlo de una forma más... entendible? – pidió Rika.

Sí – suspiró Ryo – Que si no encontramos el Génesis antes de media noche, la cagaremos profundamente.

¡Ah! – exclamaron todos.

Me pregunto por qué este descerebrado – comenzó Rika, señalando a Ryo – puede comprenderlo y nosotros no.

Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, yo soy más mayor que vosotros – sonrió Ryo.

¿¡Dónde está!? – exclamó Henry de repente - ¿¡Dónde está Alice!? – volvió a decir.

Hen... ry – musitó una voz bajo unas rocas.

¡Alice! – exclamó el pequeño Henry. Corrió hacia las rocas e intentó quitarlas de encima del cuerpo de la pequeña. Ryo corrió en su ayuda. Entre ambos, consiguieron su objetivo. Cuando habían recuperado a la pequeña Alice, Henry la estrechó contra su pecho e inquirió:

¿Estás bien?

Más o menos... – dijo la niña, débilmente – las rocas no me hicieron daño – Henry la cogió en brazos y la llevó junto a los demás, con Ryo a su lado por si Henry no pudiese con el peso de la niña.

¡Chicos! – exclamó una voz aguda. Provenía de detrás del jovencísimo grupo de tamers: eran sus digimons, que también habían vuelto a su estado más básico. Cada niño cogió a su digimon en brazos.

¡Qué mono! – exclamaba Jen. Todos apretaban a sus digimons con fuerza.

Ahora que lo pienso – comenzó Ryo un poco más tarde - ¿Qué habrá sido de Milleniunmon?

Es posible que él también haya degenerado – contestó Henry, mientras jugueteaba con las orejas de Gummymon.

Apoyo esa hipótesis – asintió Rika.

En ese caso, sólo hay que encontrar el Génesis y salir de aquí rápido – dijo Ryo.

¡Sí! – exclamaron todos sonrientes. De repente, hubo un gran estruendo. La tierra se movía. Cada uno se agarró a lo que más cerca tenía para no caer al suelo. El estruendo provenía de un gran grupo de rocas cercanas. De él, surgió una enorme figura.

¡¡¡MILLENIUNMON!!! – exclamaron, aterrorizados. Ahí estaba, su enemigo acérrimo, con toda su fuerza, sin haber degenerado absolutamente nada.

¿Creíais que os habíais librado de mí? – preguntó el enorme digimon.

No es posible... – murmuraba Ryo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

------------------

Nada... no se enciende – dijo Shibumi, observando el ordenador – El plazo de cinco días ha pasado... en el mundo digital ya han debido de comenzar los cambios... será cosa de tiempo que ocurra la fusión entre ambos mundos y que nos vayamos todos al garete.

O sea, que no lo han conseguido – dijo Shiuchon, temblando de arriba a abajo.

Shiuchon... – comenzó Makoto, observando a la niña de doce años. Ai también parecía tener miedo – Hermana... Mierda – el chico, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, comenzó a pensar "Todo va a terminar... no puedo dejar que ocurra... no quiero morir sin que ella no lo sepa" se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Shiuchon de la muñeca – Necesito hablar contigo, Shiuchon... ¿podemos ir afuera? – pidió a los adultos que allí estaban.

¡Es pel... – comenzó Yamaki.

Id – contestó Shibumi – Pero no os alejéis demasiado.

Gracias – sonrió Makoto. Shiuchon, algo extrañada, se levantó y siguió al joven al exterior. Antes de salir, no obstante, Makoto se volteó y guiñó un ojo a su hermana. Aquélla sonrió y murmuró "Buena suerte". Seguidamente, Makoto cerró la puerta. Él y Shiuchon caminaron hasta sentarse en las escaleras.

¿Ocurre algo, Makoto¿Estás bien?

Sí – asintió el joven – Lo único... que me hubiese gustado hacer esto en otras circunstancias y no con el mundo apunto de hacer "pof". Me hubiese gustado habértelo dicho en el parque, con el sol luciendo, los pájaros cantando... pero lo que no puedo hacer es acabar mis días sin confesártelo.

Eh... vale... pero ¿de qué se trata?

Shiuchon – comenzó Makoto, agachando la cabeza – tú me... no... yo te... ¡mierda! – exclamó. Levantó su cabeza y dijo, mirando fijamente a la chica - ¡Me gustas mucho! – exclamó al fin – Hala, ya lo he soltado. ¿Volvemos?

... – Shiuchon no decía nada. Súbitamente comenzó a reírse – me lo estaba imaginando – sonrió.

¿Qué?

Eso... lo que me has dicho...

Ah... y... ¿tienes algo que decir?

Sí – sonrió Shiuchon – Que tú también me gustas – dijo.

OO ... ¿¡EN SERIO!? - exclamó Makoto.

Ajá – asintió Shiuchon. Acercó sus labios a los de Makoto y los besó brevemente.

... guau – respondió Makoto, que seguía sin salir de su asombro.

¿También era el primero para ti? – preguntó Shiuchon. Makoto asintió con fuerza. Seguidamente le devolvió el beso a Shiuchon.

Ya me puedo morir tranquilo – sonrió Makoto – He conseguido gustar a alguien y besarle.

Makoto – comenzó Shiuchon - ¿Realmente crees que moriremos?

La cosa está chunga – admitió el chico.

Pues yo... aunque tengo miedo... ¡creo que debemos confiar en los demás!

¿De veras?

Sí – asintió la chica, sonriendo – Debemos confiar en ellos... – añadió – Prométeme una cosa, Makoto.

¿Cuál? – sonrió el chico.

Si salimos de ésta... ¡no nos separaremos nunca!

¿Te refieres a que... saldremos juntos? – preguntó el chico, con los ojos como platos.

Sí – asintió Shiuchon – Pero para siempre – añadió. Extendió su dedo meñique hacia Makoto - ¿de acuerdo, Mako-chan?

¡Sí! – exclamó Makoto, cogiendo con su meñique el de Shiuchon. Seguidamente se levantó y, alzando su cabeza hacia el techo, comenzó a exclamar - ¡¿Me oyes, maldito mundo¡Pues si lo haces, ni se te ocurra irte a la mierda¿entendido¡Shiuchon y yo tenemos que estar juntos¡¡¡Y NI TU DESTRUCCIÓN PODRÁ IMPEDIRLO PORQUE NO VAS A PETAAAAAAAAAR¡Ryo, chicos¡¡¡cargaos al imbécil que esté haciendo esto o tomaré cartas en el asunto!!!! – Shiuchon comenzó a reírse.

¡Qué gracioso! – exclamó. Makoto la observó y sonrió.

-------------------------

¿Por qué no es posible, pequeño Ryo? – inquirió Milleniunmon.

¡Porque el Génesis no está¡Tú también deberías haber degenerado, como nosotros!

Es cierto que el Génesis no está... pero no tiene que ver con que yo siga igual. Todo lo que no está bajo la influencia de ese libro, degenera y viceversa... ¿comprendes¿O acaso tu mente de niño pequeño no posee suficientes neuronas? – Ryo se quedó quieto, tratando de pensar. De repente, exclamó:

¡Claro¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! El Génesis... ¡está dentro de su cuerpo! – todos observaron a Ryo, sorprendidos y luego observaron a Milleniunmon.

Así es... - comenzó el descomunal digimon – El Génesis está en mi cuerpo... y sólo lo recuperaréis si me destruís. Pero no podréis hacerlo: sois demasiado pequeños. De hecho, he de admitir que si no hubiesen pasado los cinco días y no hubieseis degenerado... habría sido vuestra victoria: Metaldobermon me tenía contra las cuerdas... ¡pero gracias a esto, el poder es mío!

... tiene razón – admitió Ryo – No hay nada que hacer – todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él, con rapidez.

¡No digas tonterías! – exclamó Rika – ¡Algo habrá que podamos hacer ¿no¡Seguro que hay algo!

Ya me dirás qué... no tenemos poderes... ni siquiera fuerza: somos demasiado pequeños – contestó Ryo. Tanto su porte como su voz eran los de una persona derrotada. Ninguno de los demás había visto así antes a Ryo. Rika se acercó a él y le miró con furia. Seguidamente...

¡¡Ay!!

Le había cruzado la cara de un tortazo

... Rika – dijo Ryo, mientras hacía un gesto de dolor.

¡Puede que no midamos ni un metro diez, pero seguimos teniendo fuerzas y valor¡Yo sigo siendo igual de fuerte¡Y si no te lo cargas tú, me lo cargo yo¡¿O es que acaso te has vuelto un blandengue?!

... gracias – murmuró Ryo, abrazando a Rika. A continuación, miró fijamente a Milleniunmon y dijo - No sé cómo... pero vamos a acabar contigo. Aún no es el final. ¿Y sabes por qué?

¿Por qué? – preguntó Milleniunmon en tono desafiante.

¡Porque yo me voy a casar con Rika y vamos a tener dos hijos preciosos¡Y símbolo de esa promesa es este anillo, que no ha degenerado¡Y si no hay mundo, no habrá boda y eso es algo que no pienso permitir! – sacó el anillo de su dedo y lo alzó - ¡Voy a luchar por esto! – con la otra mano cogió la muñeca de Rika y alzó su mano - ¡¡¡Y POR ELLA, QUE ES LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO¿ME ENTIENDES, SUCIO DIGIMON?!!!

¡Y yo – comenzó Rika – lucharé por él, porque yo también tengo un anillo! – lo alzó con la mano que tenía libre - ¡¡¡Y NO PODRÁS VENCERME, PORQUE TENGO FUERZAS DE SOBRA!!!

Milleniunmon – comenzó Henry – tú has hecho daño a Alice... ¡pero no vas a salirte con la tuya¡Voy a luchar por ella y por mis amigos!

¡¡¡TODOS TENEMOS ALGO POR LO QUÉ LUCHAR!!! – exclamó Takato – ¡NUESTRAS FAMILIAS, NUESTROS AMIGOS, NUESTROS DIGIMONS... LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE AMAMOS!

¡Si queremos seguir con todos nuestros seres queridos– comenzó Jen – tenemos que salvar esta realidad... y vamos a hacerlo!

¡¡¡ESO MISMO!!! – exclamaron Kazu y Kenta.

Muy bien – comenzó Milleniunmon – y decidme ¿cómo vais a vencerme?

No lo sabemos – dijo Ryo - ¡Pero sabemos que lo conseguiremos! – soltó la mano de Rika y cogió su d-power - ¡Seguimos teniendo nuestro poder¡Todo nuestro poder está en estos dispositivos! – apuntó con su d-power a Milleniunmon - ¡Por Rika, por nuestro compromiso y para que no vuelvas a molestar a Cyberdramon!

¡Por Ryo, por mi madre, por mi abuela y por Renamon! – exclamó Rika, sacando también su dispositivo.

¡Por Jen, por mis padres y por Guilmon! – exclamó Takato.

¡Por Alice y por Terriermon! – exclamó Henry.

¡Por Henry y Dobermon! – exclamó Alice, casi sin fuerzas.

¡Por Takato, Leomon y por esta realidad! – exclamó Jen.

¡Por la Jenny y por Guardromon! – exclamó Kazu.

¡Por Aísha y por Marine Angemon! - finalizó Kenta. Todos habían alzado sus dispositivos... pero nada ocurría.

Muy bonito... pero no sirve de nada... – sonrió Milleniunmon.

¡Sí sirve! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Mientras tengamos algo por lo que luchar, algo que nos ilusione, algo que queramos... algo que de sentido a nuestras vidas... ¡¡¡TENDREMOS FUERZAS PARA CONSEGUIRLO¡Y NI TÚ NI NADIE PUEDE IMPEDIR ESO! – una luz surgió de cada d-power y se dirigió a Milleniunmon. Todo se iluminó. Milleniunmon, en medio de una carcajada, dijo:

¡No os sirve! – miró a los niños, sonriendo. Luego se miró a sí mismo - ¡No¡No es posible¡Estoy desapareciendo! – efectivamente: los datos de Milleniunmon se elevaban en el cielo y explotaban, para no volver jamás - ¡Malditos niños!

¡No has podido hacer nada con tu fuerza¡No te ha servido! - exclamó Ryo.

El equilibrio volverá al mundo digital tras esto... y yo no volveré jamás – dijo Milleniunmon – pero vosotros tendréis que hacer vuestro propio sacrificio – sólo quedaban los datos de su cabeza - ¡¡¡OS LO GARANTIZO!!! – los últimos datos se esfumaron totalmente: era el fin de Milleniunmon. Nada más haber desaparecido, algo brilló en el cielo: era el Génesis. Todos bajaron sus d-power y Ryo corrió a coger el libro antes de que cayese al suelo.

¡Lo hemos conseguido! – anunció - ¡Génesis, vuelve a donde te corresponde! – el Génesis desapareció de sus manos y echó a volar en dirección a la Biblioteca del digimundo - ¡Volvamos a casa!

Ryo... – comenzó Rika – Hay algo raro ¿no te das cuenta?

¿Qué?

Nada ha cambiado... seguimos siendo pequeños.

... es verdad.

Tamers Legendarios - dijo una voz de ultratumba: la misma que habían escuchado con anterioridad, mientras se veían a ellos mismo de pequeños.

¿Eh? – dijeron todos.

Soy el Guardián del Génesis. Ahora que éste ha vuelto a su lugar, todo volverá a la normalidad

¿Cuándo? – preguntó Ryo.

Como ya dijo Milleniunmon, deberéis hacer un sacrificio... para que el mundo vuelva a recomponerse

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Takato.

Deberéis renunciar al poder de vuestra evolución

¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos.

El mundo digital ha gastado demasiada energía... sólo el poder que Calumon os dio puede recomponerlo. Además, no lo volveréis a necesitar nunca... puesto que ya no existe oscuridad en el mundo digital

Es... duro... – comenzó Ryo - ¿En qué nivel se quedarán los digimon?

No podrán ir más allá del nivel principiante

No está tan mal – dijo Rika.

Cyberdramon... – suspiró Ryo – No volveré a verlo...

Ni yo – suspiró la forma más básica de Renamon – Pero Ryo, él seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre...

Sí... supongo... ¿a ti te importa? – preguntó a su digimon.

No.

De acuerdo entonces... entreguemos el poder de la evolución.

Todos los d-power se alzaron en el aire. Paralelamente, en el mundo real, el d-power de Ai y Makoto y el de Shiuchon también se elevaron. Brillaron durante un medio minuto... y seguidamente volvieron a manos de sus poseedores.

A continuación, todo volvió a iluminarse de nuevo. En el mundo real, las conexiones se restablecían, en el digital, la oscuridad desaparecía totalmente para dejar paso al verdor de los campos, al esplendor de las montañas y al frescor de las aguas de los ríos. Los tamers fueron transportados a uno de esos campos... habían recuperado sus formas habituales: ya no eran niños. Una nueva luz se dispuso ante ellos... era...

¡Magnalumon! – exclamaron todos.

Exacto... yo soy el guardián del Génesis y la evolución de Calumon... yo hice que tuvieseis esos sueños, era para que recordaseis por qué teníais que luchar... pero ahora volveré a ser de nuevo el que era: el Calumon de siempre.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que te habías ido – admitió Jen.

No quise que te la dieses... en fin, antes de que mi poder se agote... gracias por todo – la luz se desvaneció... en su lugar apareció Calumon.

Calu... todo ha vuelto a la normalidad – sonrió.

Cyberdramon – seguía suspirando Ryo, observando a Monodramon – no volverás...

¡Ah, Ryo! – exclamó Calumon – De parte de Magnalumon, te envía su poder para que Monodramon pueda ser Cyberdramon.

¡¿QUÉ?! – sonrió Ryo - ¿En serio?

Sí – asintió – Toma – una luz se dirigió al d-power de Ryo. El chico, a continuación, apuntó con él a Monodramon que evolucionó a Cyberdramon.

¡Cyby! – exclamó Ryo. Renamon también sonrió – Un segundo... hey, pero esto no es justo... ¿y los demás?

En realidad, Calu, vuestro poder no se ha desvanecido, calu, calu... ¡sólo era una broma de Magnalumon¡Y Milleniunmon también creía que sería así!

¿Qué?

¡En realidad, simplemente no podréis fusionaros¡Pero sí evolucionar¡Magnalumon sólo os ha puesto a prueba! – exclamó Calumon. Todos se sonrieron.

¿Volvemos? – dijo Ryo, segundos más tarde. Todos asintieron.

Cuando volvieron al mundo real, fueron recibidos como héroes. En especial, Makoto parecía el más agradecido de todos y no paraba de exclamar "¡Juntos para siempre¡PARA SIEMPREEEE¡¡¡GRACIAS, TÍOOOOOS!!!"

No obstante, en seguida volvieron a sus casas donde les felicitaron, algunos entre lágrimas, como la madre de Rika; por su hazaña. Pero no se quedaron demasiado tiempo despiertos... tenían que recuperar todas sus fuerzas... o no podrían irse de juerga el día de nochevieja, es decir: la noche siguiente. Nada, ni siquiera el casi fin del mundo, había estropeado sus planes. Y al día siguiente todos estaban hasta arriba de energías para la gran juerga.

CONCLUIRÁ bwajaja!!!!!!!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**v**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	30. 28: capítulo especial de fin de año

**¡Holaaaaaaaa! Bueno, por fin llega el final de este fanfic Sin más preámbulos os dejo con él, las dedicatorias y despedidas vendrán luego. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Capítulo 28: el año nuevo con nuestros digimons. La paz reina de nuevo**

Eran las doce de la mañana del día treinta y uno de diciembre del año 2006 en el distrito de Shinjuku de la ciudad de Tokio. En una casa situada frente a la famosa pizzería Hikaru, un joven de veinte años dormía despanzurrado y con la boca totalmente abierta, por la que emitía extraños ronquidos. Junto a él, en un futón del suelo, dormía un digimon morado. El joven era Ryo Akiyama y el digimon, Monodramon. No obstante, no hubieron pasado ni cinco minutos cuando algo les despertó de su sueño: un pitido insistente. Ryo entreabrió los ojos y, al reconocer el pitido suspiró:

- Mierda, el Yamaki 2006... ¿qué diablos pasa ahora? – se levantó de la cama y salió de ella, medio zombi, y con cuidado de no aplastar a Monodramon – Joder... como haya que luchar otra vez, me cargo a alguien – añadió, tomando el aparato en sus manos: había recibido un mensaje. Pulsó el botón de abrir y comenzó a leer:

_"Hola, Ryo!_

_Soy Rika. Lo primero de todo, no hay ninguna nueva amenaza, que seguro que esto te ha hecho pensar mal._

_Te escribo porque esta noche mi madre me ha dejado invitarte para que pasemos juntos la nochevieja. No obstante, luego se nos ha ocurrido que sería mejor que estuviésemos todos. Con lo cual, esta noche celebraremos la Nochevieja todos juntos._

_Pasa este mensaje a Alice. Esta es la cadena que tienen que seguir los demás:_

_Rika-Ryo-Alice-Henry-Takato-Jen-Kazu-Kenta-Ai (o Makoto)_

_Mejor que se lo pases por el móvil: no sabemos quién tendrá el Yamaki 2006 en estos momentos. ¡Ah! Y acuérdate de añadir que los padres también están invitados. ¡No sé cómo demonios vamos a caber!_

_Respecto a la juerga que habíamos pensado montar, nos iremos después de medianoche ¿vale?_

_Por cierto ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?_

_Envía el sms a Alice y luego llámame para contestarme._

_Besos, Rika." _(n.a.: sé que esto es surrealista y que los mensajes tan largos no existen XD Pero como este fanfic siempre ha sido muy surrealista, pues ahí queda eso)

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Ryo, algo más despierto – Qué bien... voy a escribir a Alice... – cogió el móvil de la mesa y lo encendió. Una vez hubo enviado el mensaje, despertó a Monodramon con un suave meneo – Monnie...

-¿Shéeeeeee? – contestó éste.

-Esta noche tenemos juerga.

-¿Vas a dejar que vaya con vosotros? – contestó Monodramon, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No! – exclamó Ryo – Pero tenemos cena en casa de Rika.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Monodramon - ¡Qué bien!

-Bueno – suspiró Ryo, estirándose – Voy a llamar a Rika.

Entre tanto, en una cafetería, una chica de pelo rubio claro y un joven de pelo azul acababan de ser servidos. La chica, Alice McCoy, había pedido un café y un croissant, mientras que el chico, Henry Wong, iba a disfrutar de un zumo de naranja y una trenza.

-Fijo que los demás están durmiendo aún – dijo Alice.

-No creo que todos... Kazu, Kenta y Ryo sí, pero Rika ya estará despierta.

-¿Estás cansado?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Bueno... has estado luchando cinco días seguidos por salvar el mundo... ¿te parece poco?

-Es verdad – sonrió Henry – Pero he dormido muy bien ¿y tú?

-También – asintió Alice – Además, yo me uní más tarde ¿eh? – volvió a decir – El móvil... – lo sacó de su bolsillo – Mensaje de Ryo, qué raro...

-¿Qué dice? – inquirió Henry, acercando su cabeza al móvil de Alice.

-Que me ama – contestó Alice, retirando el móvil del campo de visión de Henry.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡No seas tonto! Dice que esta noche estamos todos, tanto padres como hijos, invitados a casa de Rika para celebrar la nochevieja y que luego nos iremos de juerga como lo habíamos planeado. ¡Mira! Me ahorro pasta... según esto, me tocaba a mí pasarte el mensaje.

-Ya veo... – dijo Henry, leyendo el mensaje - ¡Qué bien ¿no?!

-Sí – sonrió Alice – Bueno, yo ya había montado una cena de dos en mi casa, pero...

-¿Qué? Bueno, si quieres vo...

-¡Era broma! – exclamó Alice – Sólo quería ver tu reacción – añadió, mientras Henry enrojecía.

-Eh, siempre estás haciendo bromas de ese tipo...

-¡Sí¡Y lo bueno es que siempre picas!

-Ah... eres malvada...

Entre tanto, Takato Matsuki paseaba junto a Jen, Kazu y Kenta por el parque de Shinjuku.

-Esta noche van a venir Jennifer y Aísha ¿os importa? – inquirió Kazu.

-Para nada – dijo Jen - ¿A ti, Takato?

-No, no me importa: cuantos más mejor... por cierto, Kazu ¿ya conseguiste que Jennifer...

-Qué va. Se lo pediré esta noche. Espero que acepte.

-No te preocupes, Kazu – dijo Kenta, en tono alentador – Por los rumores que se oyen por el instituto, no tendrás problema alguno – Kazu sonrió.

-Yo tengo ganas de conocerlas mejor – dijo Jen.

-¡Si ya las conoces! – exclamó Takato.

-Sí, pero sólo de vista... bueno, a Aísha la conozco mejor... pero con Jennifer sólo tengo relación de "Holaquetaladiós", y a veces ni el qué tal.

-Son muy simpáticas – sonrió Kazu – Te llevarás muy bien con ellas... otra cosa es Rika, ella es menos sociable...

-Te equivocas: Rika es insociable sólo con los chicos – corrigió Jen.

-Bueno, es verdad – admitió Kazu.

-¿Eh? – dijo Takato – Vaya, mensaje de Henry – añadió, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo - ¡Eh¡Qué bien¡Dice que esta noche estamos todos, padres incluidos, a ir a casa de Rika a celebrar la Nochevieja!

-¡Estupendo! – exclamó Jen.

-Sí – asintieron Kazu y Kenta.

-Dice que después de medianoche nos iremos de juerga – añadió Takato – Esto... Kenta, me temo que tienes que pasarle el mensaje a Ai o Makoto.

-¿Tienen móvil? – inquirió el chico.

-¡Yo tengo el número! – exclamó Jen.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Kenta – Dímelo...

-Bueno, el móvil es de los dos... no sé a cual le llegará... pero aquí tienes: 676 40 80 60.

-Gracias – dijo Kenta – Ahora mismo les aviso...

En un lugar no demasiado alejado de ellos, concretamente en los columpios del parque de Shinjuku, se encontraban Makoto y Shiuchon. Se habían sentado cada uno en un columpio y observaban el horizonte.

-Qué bien, hoy es Nochevieja... – sonrió Shiuchon.

-Sí – asintió Makoto - ¿Vas a salir por la noche?

-No – contestó Shiuchon, meneando la cabeza – Pero el año que viene igual sí que me dejan... – añadió.

-Ah... te lo pasarás muy bien ¿verdad?

-Sí... como tú ¿no?

-Te recuerdo que yo soy dos años más joven que tú... mientras que tú tendrás catorce años, yo sólo tendré doce... y además, los cumplo en noviembre.

-Bueno, igual puedo persuadir a tus padres... aunque tengas once años, te aseguro que eres mucho más maduro que todos los chicos de mi clase, Makoto.

-¿De veras? – inquirió el chico, sorprendido.

-Sí – asintió Shiuchon – Les das mil vueltas. Puede parecer que no lo eres, ya que normalmente no lo pareces... pero para lo que realmente importa, eres maduro de sobra. Esa es una de las dos cosas que más me gustan de ti.

-¿Y cuál es la otra? – preguntó Makoto, con curiosidad.

-Puede parecerte paradójico, pero... la inmadurez que demuestras algunas veces, las tonterías que haces – sonrió Shiuchon.

-Ah ¿sí? – dijo Makoto, sorprendido – Vaya...

-Por cierto ¿y tu hermana?

-No ha querido venir... le conté lo de ayer y le dije que hoy habíamos quedado... pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo "En ese caso, es mejor que estéis solos".

-Ah... – contestó Shiuchon – Tu hermana también es una chica muy madura... realmente madura, es increíble...

-Sí – admitió Makoto.

-Y por lo que me contó, Rintaro también lo es...

-¿Rintaro¿Quién es ese?

-Su novio ¿no te lo ha dicho?

-No – contestó Makoto, meneando la cabeza – ¿De qué le conoce? Porque de mi clase no es, eso desde luego.

-Claro... como que va al instituto.

-¡¿Al instituto?

-Sí – asintió Shiuchon – Va a segundo de secundaria baja.

-¿¡Qué¿¡Tiene catorce años!?

-Ajá – ratificó Shiuchon.

-¡Pero... pero es demasiado mayor!

-¿Y yo, qué?

-Tú... bueno, sólo me pasas dos años... además Ai... ella... es...

-Una chica.

-Sí – dijo Makoto - ¡No! – exclamó súbitamente - ¡No, no es por eso!

-Nunca cambiaréis... – suspiró Shiuchon.

-Eh... no me malinterpretes... no soy ningún machista.

-Sé que no lo eres, Mako... simplemente, eres demasiado protector... y tu hermana ya es mayorcita.

-Ya... es verdad – asintió Makoto – Lo siento... – añadió.

-¡No tienes por qué sentirlo! – exclamó Shiuchon, sonriendo – Eh, creo que te está sonando el móvil.

-¿Eh? – dijo Makoto, sacando el móvil del bolsillo - ¡Ah¡Un mensaje! Dice que es Kenta...

-¿Qué dice?

-¡Algo estupendo¡Estamos todos invitados esta noche a casa de Rika!

-¡Qué bien! – exclamó Shiuchon.

---------------

-Tenía ganas de verte, Ryo – saludó Rika. Se encontraban frente a la puerta de un centro comercial. Ryo sonrió. Rika se acercó un poco más y besó suavemente los labios del joven.

-¿Y eso? – dijo Ryo, sorprendido.

-Bueno – sonrió Rika – Hacía cinco días que no lo hacía... tenía ganas.

-Ya veo – contestó Ryo. Observó a Rika unos instantes y la abrazó fuertemente – Al fin todo ha terminado – susurró a su oído.

-Sí – contestó Rika, acariciando el pelo de Ryo – Pero – añadió, mientras se separaba de su pareja - ¿realmente crees que es el final de todo?

-Bueno... yo creo que sí... ya me dirás qué más puede pasarle al dichoso mundo digital ¿no?

-Sí – admitió Rika – Le ha pasado de todo, dudo que algo más ocurra.

-A partir de ahora, sólo quiero preocuparme de mi vida.

-De NUESTRA vida¿no?

-¡Bueno! – rió Ryo – Sí, claro.

-Tuviste un detalle al acordarte en la batalla contra Milleniunmon... – dijo Rika.

-Gracias – sonrió Ryo – En fin... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas en el centro comercial, para esta noche.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ryo. Tomó la mano de Rika y ambos se introdujeron en el interior del centro comercial.

-------------

Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando la gente comenzaba a inundar la casa de Rika. Aunque en principio el festejo iba a ser celebrado en el interior de la casa, debido a que no hacía un especial frío y a que había mucha gente (numero exacto? 26, sin contar los digimon, contándolos, 36) se celebró en el enorme patio trasero con una mesa que ocupaba gran parte de la extensión de dicho patio.

Eran las diez menos cuarto cuando el último grupo invitado, Reika y Yukio Yamaki, entraba en la casa de Rika y Miyuki dirigía a la pareja hacia el patio.

-¡Reika, Yukio! – exclamó Tal Wong - ¡Qué bien teneros entre nosotros!

-Bueno – comenzó Yukio – la señora Nonaka nos invitó... no podíamos negarnos – sonrió.

-Además, no teníamos ningún otro plan – sonrió Reika. Ambos tomaron asiento junto a Tal.

-Oye, Rika – decía Ryo en otro sector de la mesa - ¿De dónde demonios ha sacado tu madre tantas mesas?

-Pidió la mayoría a la madre de Ai y Makoto, de la otra fiesta.

-¿Y de dónde las sacó ella?

-¡Yo qué sé! – exclamó Rika – ¿¡Como quieres que lo sepa!? – añadió.

-¡Eh! – exclamó Jen, al otro lado de Rika – No empecéis a pelearos, por favor...

-No me peleo – dijo Rika – pero es que este tío tiene cada cosa...

-Pues entonces – comenzó Alice, sentada frente a Rika – te desesperarías con las preguntas que se le ocurren a éste – señaló a Henry.

-¿¡A mí!? – respondió Henry, indignado - ¡No fui yo quien preguntó "a qué huelen las nubes"! – añadió, observando a Alice.

-Bah, y ni siquiera lo sabías – sonrió la chica rubia.

-¿Lo sabes tú? – volvió a preguntar Henry.

-¿Por qué te lo pregunté, entonces? – replicó Alice.

-En ese caso ¿por qué me reprendes por no saberlo, si tú tampoco lo sabes?

-Porque tú no lo preguntaste, sino yo – explicó Alice, con total tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ya os vale a vosotros también ¿no? – dijo Takato, con cierta nota de desesperación en su voz – Nadie sabe a qué huelen las nubes y punto.

-Por lógica – comenzó Kazu – no deberían oler.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kenta.

-Están hechas de agua... y el agua es inodora.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! – exclamó Rika, levantándose y pegando un puñetazo en la mesa - ¡Como que sólo están hechas de agua¿¡Y los mil gases y otras mierdas que se evaporan¿¡Eh!?

-Eh, tranquila... – comenzó Ryo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rika. La joven se sentó de nuevo, aunque aún observaba a Kazu con cara de mala leche.

-Rika tiene razón – admitió Alice – ,debe de haber otros compuestos, además del agua, en las nubes... si no, no habría lluvia ácida ¿no?

-En ese caso... lo que suelta la gente que mea en la calle... ¿también forma las nubes? – inquirió Kenta.

-Supongo... – contestó Alice.

-Imaginaos – comenzó Kazu – que toooooooodo eso se condensase en una nube hasta tal punto que llegase a llover pis.

-¡¡¡KAZUUUUUUUU!!! – gritó Rika, volviéndose a levantar - ¡¡¡ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE COMER, NO NOS VENGAS CON SEMEJANTES GUARRADAS!!!

-¡Rika, tranquila! – exclamó Ryo. Rika volvió a sentarse.

-Conclusiones – comenzó Alice –: las nubes huelen a gases y otras sustancias, como el pis de Kazu, y más nos valdría, en especial a los tíos; no mear en la calle a menos que queramos que todo eso nos caiga encima luego.

-¿Y cagar? – preguntó Kenta.

-¡Qué fino el niño! – exclamó Ryo – Se dice defecar. DE-FE-CAR.

-Bueno, Henry – volvió a decir Alice - ¿enterado?

-... sí – dijo Henry, asintiendo de forma pausada y extraña – claaaaro que sí – "Qué paranoia mental..." pensaba Henry.

-¡Atención! – gritó Miyuki, por un megáfono.

-¡El megáfono sobraba! – exclamó Rika.

-Bueno, vale – contestó Miyuki, quitándose el mencionado aparato de la boca – Podéis serviros cuanto queráis de lo que habrá en la mesa en unos instantes, no obstante calculad un poco las raciones o no habrá para todos. De todos modos, en la cocina hay más pero sólo de bebidas – sonrió y añadió – Os he dejado, junto a la servilleta, el menú ¡disfrutad!

Todos cogieron el menú y comenzaron a observarlo. Había tanto comida japonesa como occidental, tal vez más de ésta última. Las bebidas (sake, vino y refrescos) también parecieron agradar a todos los invitados.

La cena duró hasta las once y cuarto algo pasadas. La mayoría se habían quedado muy a gusto, excepto algunos, como Kazu; que abusaron de la comida y otros, como Maoko (y en menor medida Yamaki), de la bebida. Este último pululaba medio grogui por la casa diciendo "¡¡¡Felissssss paño vuevo!!!" y de vez en cuando le daba por simular el sonido de las campanadas (y también el movimiento).

Mientras Maoko vivía su propia "aventura", los demás se habían reunido en el salón para hacer un Karaoke hasta que fuesen las doce de la noche. Cuando Miyuki terminó de prepararlo, dijo:

-Venga, Rika, empieza tú.

-¡Ni hablar! – exclamó la chica - ¡Yo no pienso cantar!

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Rika! – le reprendió Jen.

-¡Canta tú, entonces! – respondió de nuevo Rika.

-Venga, ya canto yo... – dijo Ryo, levantándose mientras pensaba "¿Qué hará mi padre?". Llegó a donde estaba todo preparado - ¿Qué tengo que cantar?

-La última canción de las Morning Musume...

-¡Eh! – exclamó una voz desde la puerta - ¡¡¡NO ME HABÉIS EFSSPERADOO!!! – se trataba de Maoko Akiyama – Trae – continuó, arrebatando el micrófono a su hijo - ¡¡¡YO CANTARÉ¡¡¡OSSSSH VUÁ DEJAR AFONJOGADOSSSSSSSS!!!

-OOU ¡Eh¡No te molestes! – dijo Ryo. Se acercó algo más a su progenitor y añadió en medio de un susurro - ¿No ves que estás borracho?

-¿Borracho yoooooooo? – dijo Maoko - ¡Tururú! – volvió a decir - ¡El borriaccho serás tu, Fyo, que no paras de dar vueltas ¿qué te crees que estáaaaaaas haciendo, eh, hijo de butifarraaaaa?!

-No es por nada, pero en ese caso tú eres la butifarra...

-¡¡¡No me insultes, maldito bribón!!! – exclamó Maoko - ¡Rubia! – añadió, dirigiéndose a la madre de Rika - ¡Luego tú y yo nos montamos nuestra propia fiesta ¿de acuerdo, churri?!

-¡Cómo que churri! – exclamó Rika.

-Boniiiiiiiita – dijo Maoko, acariciando el pelo de Rika – Que tu madre y yo estamos li...

-¡Maoko! – exclamó Miyuki - ¡Canta, venga!

-¡Valeeee! – exclamó el susodicho hombre.

-Fiou... – suspiró Miyuki.

-¬¬... Miyuki – dijo la abuela Nonaka – eso no me lo habías contado...

- ¡¿Qué es lo que iba a decir el padre de Ryo?! – exclamó Rika.

-¡Nada! – exclamó Miyuki, totalmente roja - nnU Absolutamente nada... está borracho, ya lo ves...

-¡ENJEEEEEEEEEEEMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – exclamó Maoko - ¡Vais a ver de lo que soy capaz! – se puso el micrófono en la boca y comenzó - ¡¡¡SI QUIEREEEEEEEEEEN SABER SEÑOOOOOOOOORES LA HISTORIA DEEEEEEEEEEL CARACOOOOL¡VIVEN EN LA TIERRA, COMO LAS PATATAS NO TIENEN OREJAS NARICES NI PAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAS¡¡¡YEAHHHHH!!! – añadió, haciendo ademán de que estaba usando una guitarra eléctrica.

-Snif... qué vergüenza...T-T – se quejaba Ryo. Lo siguiente fue peor: Yamaki, menos borracho, también se había subido y ambos se habían puesto a cantar...

-¡¡¡SOY YOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡LA QUE SIGUE AQUÍIIIIIIIII¡¡¡SOY YOOOOOOOO¡¡¡TE LO DIGO A TI¡¡¡HÍC¡¡¡MÍRAME Y DIME QUÉ ES LO QUE... – Yamaki miró interrogativamente a Maoko y dijo:

-¿Cómo sigue?

-¡¡¡ALOLAAAAAAILO LAIIIIIIIILO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – exclamó Maoko, finalmente.

El poco tiempo que quedaba para que anunciasen la entrada del nuevo año estaba a punto de expirar. Miyuki encendía la Fuji TV para poder ver dicho momento en directo.

-Bueno, esto ya está – dijo Miyuki – Ahora ¡las doce anchoas!

-OO ¡¿Anchoas?! – dijo Ryo.

-¡No tenía uvas! – se excusó Miyuki.

-Ah... ja, ja, jaaaaa... – rió Ryo, nerviosamente.

¡-Te fastidias! – exclamó Maoko - ¡Te vas a traaaaaagar las anchoaaaas, hijo de butifarraaaa!

-Ryo – comenzó Miyuki – ¿no te gustan las anchoas?

-Eh... bueno... digamos que no están entre mis platos favoritos.

-¡¡¡LAS ODIA!!! – exclamó Maoko - ¡¡¡HA, HAAAAA!!!

-Bueno, pues entonces os daré cacahuetes ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Ah¡Muchas gracias, señora Nonaka! – exclamó Ryo.

-Puedes llamarme Miyuki – sonrió la mujer, introduciéndose en la cocina. Al poco tiempo volvió con los cacahuetes y repartió doce en cada plato. Pasados cinco minutos, las campanadas estaban a punto de sonar.

-¡Ya quedan pocos segundos para que empiece el año nuevo! – decía una presentadora de cabello azul - ¿Verdad, Satoshi?

-¡Sí, Yuko¡Y lo podrán ver gracias a esta cadena: la Fuji TV¡La que mejor da las campanadas!

-Y también todo lo demás – sonrió la mujer - ¡Ah¡Ya empieza!

DIN... FUOSH

-OO ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!!!??? – exclamaron todos.

-¡Se ha ido la luz! – añadió Rika - ¡Mierda!

-¡Da igual! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Zampadlas! – todos comenzaron a comer las uvas a ritmos distintos, cuando ya iban (más o menos) por la última, la luz volvió.

DING

-¡Ésa era la última campanada! – dijo la mujer de pelo azul - ¡Feliz año, Japón!

-Bueno – dijo Miyuki – al final las hemos comido a tiempo... ¡felicidades a todos!

-¡Igualmente! – exclamaron los demás. Tras unos minutos de alegría y abrazos, Rika anunció:

-Bueno, nos vamos de juerga.

-¡Adiós, Rika – contestó su madre – y no te emborraches!

-No lo haré, adiós.

Tras haberse despedido de todos los demás, el grupo de tamers (excepto Ai, Makoto y Shiuchon) salió de casa. De los digimon se encargarían sus padres.

No obstante, lo siguiente que había que elegir era...

-¿Dónde vamos a ir? – inquirió Alice.

-Si no os importa – comenzó Ryo – me gustaría ir a cierto sitio en concreto...

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Henry.

-Al Pentax Gallery de Roppongi, a la discoteca Ai.

-¿Y eso? – dijo Rika.

-Bueno, tengo una cuenta que saldar...

-Eh¿en qué lío estás pretendiendo meterte ahora? – volvió a decir la pelirroja.

-¡En ninguno! – aseguró Ryo – Bueno ¿os parece bien?

-De acuerdo – dijo Alice – He oído hablar muy bien de ese lugar: dicen que es el sitio por excelencia para ir de juerga ¿y vosotros qué decís? – inquirió. Los demás asintieron. Rika tras una mirada recelosa a Ryo, suspiró:

-Está bien... pero ojo con la que quieres armar, Ryo.

-Tranquila, que va a ser muy divertido – sonrió Ryo.

-¡Una cosa! – exclamó Kazu – Tenemos que llamar a Aísha y Jennifer para quedar con ellas en algún sitio...

-Si queréis – comenzó Ryo – id a recogerlas y nosotros vamos yendo a la estación.

-¿Hay que coger el metro? – preguntó Kenta.

-Claro, está bastante lejos...

-¿Y qué línea tenemos que coger? – dijo Kazu.

-Tenemos que coger el metro que va de Shinjuku a Shibuya y luego coger el desvío a Roppongi, así de sencillo. No se tarda demasiado en llegar – explicó Ryo.

-De acuerdo entonces – dijo Kazu - ¡Hasta luego¡Vamos, Kenta!

-Sí – ambos chicos se fueron.

-Bueno, vayamos hacia la estación – dijo Ryo. Todo el grupo comenzó a andar.

Kazu y Kenta se dirigieron hacia la casa de Aísha, en la que también estaba Jennifer. Tocaron el timbre de su piso, el sexto "c" y esperaron unos cinco minutos hasta que bajaron.

Aísha, la morena de ojos negros y pelo corto, vestía unos vaqueros negros de tela, una camiseta de tirantes plateada y llevaba en las manos un abrigo blanco. Además, en el pelo, lucía un bonito pasador dorado. Saludó a Kenta con un beso en los labios y a Kazu con otro en la mejilla.

Jennifer, la de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos verdes, vestía una minifalda roja, unas botas negras y una camiseta con escote por la espalda de color negro. Ésta saludó a ambos chicos con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó Kazu.

-Muy bien – sonrió Jennifer. Aísha asintió - ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A la zona de Roppongi – contestó Kenta. Las chicas se miraron.

-¡Eh! – exclamó Kazu – Si no os apetece, nos quedamos con vosotras por aquí.

-¡No! – exclamó Aísha – Nos mirábamos precisamente porque íbamos a proponeros ir allá.

-¡Ah! – exclamaron los dos chicos.

-Bueno – dijo Kenta – Vayamos hacia la estación, los demás nos estarán esperando.

-¿En qué calle está la estación? – preguntó Jennifer.

-En la calle Koshu-kaido – contestó Kazu – ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

-Nunca he estado en la estación de metro.

-¿¡Nunca!? – dijeron Kazu y Kenta a la vez. Jennifer negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No me ha hecho falta: todo lo que necesito está aquí, en Shinjuku. Es un barrio muy bueno.

-En eso tienes razón – admitió Kazu. Kenta asintió. Tras ello, prosiguieron su camino hacia la estación Shinjuku.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la estación, Kazu y Kenta hicieron una breve presentación de Jennifer y Aísha a todos. Como era de esperar, Rika no fue borde con ellas, aunque parecía tenerle algo más de simpatía a Aísha que a Jennifer. Durante todo el viaje en metro, Rika, Alice y Jen estuvieron hablando con Aísha y Jennifer, mientras que los chicos charlaban entre ellos y dirigían miradas esporádicas a las chicas, especialmente a Rika (por si se desmadraba y comenzaba a repartir leches).

-Entonces – comenzó Aísha – Tú, Jen, estás con Takato, tú, Alice, con Henry y tú, Rika, con Ryo ¿no es así?

-Sí – asintieron las tres chicas.

-Y tú con Kenta ¿no es cierto? – inquirió Rika a Aísha.

-Cierto.

-Vaya – comenzó a decir Jennifer – qué suerte tenéis todas.

-Pues yo juraría que tú te traes algo con Kazu – dijo Alice.

-Es demasiado tímido... me da miedo pedírselo.

-¿Te gusta Kazu? – sonrió Jen. Jennifer asintió.

-Eso de tímido sobraba – admitió Alice.

-Hay que tener valor... – añadió Rika – para que ese tío te guste.

-Ya sé que no es el mejor caballero que puede haber – admitió Jennifer – pero, en el fondo, es bueno.

-Próxima parada: Roppongi. Estación de Roppongi – dijo una voz por megafonía.

-Nuestra parada – anunció Alice. Tras un minuto o así, el metro paró y los tres cuartos de la gente que había se bajaron en esa parada. Ya en la calle, las chicas volvieron con los chicos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Pentax Gallery. Cuando hubieron llegado, se dirigieron hacia la discoteca Ai, en la que la entrada era libre. Estaba realmente abarrotada de gente, la mayoría de la edad de Ryo. Varias chicas observaron al joven Akiyama. Al darse cuenta, Rika lo agarró del brazo y dijo:

-Tu cerca de mí, que si las arpías volasen esto parecería un aeropuerto – Ryo sonrió ante aquello y añadió:

-Lo mismo digo de los pervertidos.

-¡Eh, rubia! – exclamó un chico moreno de unos veinticinco años dirigiéndose a Alice - ¿Echas un bailecito y luego nos vamos a dar una vuelta, encanto?

-Se siente – contestó Alice – estoy con él – señaló a Henry.

-¿Con ese crío¡Por favor¡Tú te mereces todo un tío como yo, guapa!

-¡Eh! – se quejó Henry - ¡No soy ningún crío!

-Bah... – dijo el chico – Venga, rubia, vamos a bailar, que ese chico querrá su biberón.

-¡Que no, he dicho! – exclamó de nuevo Alice.

-¡Y yo que sí! – rebatió el joven, agarrando a Alice de un brazo.

-¡Tú no la tocas! – exclamó Henry - ¡Hiaaaaa! – lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue al chico de veinticinco años en el suelo.

-Ostras... – dijo Alice - ¿Desde cuándo saber tú hacer eso?

-Bueno... aprendí con diez años... casi mejor que nos vayamos lejos de su alcance...

-Sí ¿verdad? – añadió Alice. Los dos se fueron a la otra punta de la discoteca.

-Si ves a un tío rubio y de ojos verdes – dijo Ryo mientras bailaba con Rika – me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

-Te refieres a Kyle ¿no? – dijo Rika - ¿En qué lío te pretendes meter ahora¿Y cómo sabes que va a venir?

-¡En ninguno! Sólo quiero devolverle la broma. Y viene todos los años.

-¿No habrás comprado droga?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces qué?

-Ya lo verás...

-En serio, dímelo, Ryo – suplicó Rika – A menos que quieras que pierda el anillo.

-¡Eh¡Siempre me amenazas de la misma forma!

-¿Lo suelto? – dijo Rika.

-¡No! – exclamó Ryo. Acercó su boca al oído de Rika y susurró algo. Rika se rió y dijo:

-¡Es muy bueno!

-¡Eh¡Akiyama! – exclamó una voz de chico.

-¡Kyle! – exclamó Ryo. Se acercó junto a Rika hacia el joven. Él, por su parte, iba también con una chica de pelo moreno, ojos verdes y bastante ligera de ropa – Vaya ¿me presentas a tu acompañante?

-Claro – dijo Kyle – Se llama Megumi Kitsune.

-Encantado – dijo Ryo.

-Encantada – añadió Rika.

-¡Hola! – sonrió Megumi a Ryo. A Rika le dijo, con una mueca de asco – Hola, pelirroja.

-Tengo nombre – rebatió Rika.

-Pero no lo sé.

-Me llamo Rika.

-¡Ah! De acuerdo, Rika.

-Bueno – dijo Ryo – Rika y yo íbamos a tomar algo ¿os venís?

-Sí – contestó Kyle – Tengo sed.

-De acuerdo, vamos – dijo Ryo. Se dirigieron a la barra y pidieron sus bebidas.

-¿Cómo se lo vas a echar? – inquirió Rika en un susurro.

-¿Sinceramente?

-Sí.

-No lo sé.

-¡Bien! – exclamó Rika.

-Oye, Ryo – comenzó Kyle - ¿Dónde están los chavales de la otra vez?

-¡Ah! – exclamó Ryo – Ahí – dijo, señalando a la entrada. Megumi y Kyle se giraron. A todo meter, Ryo destapó un pequeño bote y virtió parte de su contenido en la bebida de Kyle. Éste y Megumi se giraron de nuevo justo cuando Ryo introducía de nuevo el botecito en su bolsillo.

-Creo que se me ha ido la mano – susurró Ryo al oído de Rika.

-Siguen tan críos como siempre – dijo Kyle.

-Mira, en eso coincidimos – sonrió Rika.

-Claro, preciosa... – dijo Kyle. Megumi ni se inmutó – Eh, Ryo ¿no te gustaría que me quedase un rato yo con Rika y tú con Megumi? – se acercó algo más a Ryo y añadió en un susurro – Tu chorba está potente ¿eh?

-¡De eso ni hablar! – exclamó Ryo - ¡No pienso dejarte a Rika ni en sueños!

-Como quieras... aunque mis sueños no puedes controlarlos – suspiró Kyle. Cogió su vaso de bebida y se bebió lo que quedaba de golpe. Pasó un rato en el que Rika y Ryo terminaron con sus bebidas sin quitarles los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

-Kyle – dijo Megumi - ¿bailamos?

-Claro – contestó Kyle. Al ir a dar un paso, se agarró la tripa, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo – Pero... espera un poco, creo que tengo que ir al baño.

-De acuerdo – contestó Megumi. Kyle se fue caminando bastante rápido al baño.

-Rika – dijo Ryo en voz baja – ve avisando a los demás de que nos largamos antes de que éste se de cuenta de que le he echado laxante en la bebida. Te veo en la puerta.

-De acuerdo – asintió Rika - ¿Y tú?

-Yo quiero reírme un rato.

-Está bien... - se fue a buscar a los demás.

-¿A dónde va? – inquirió Megumi.

-Al baño.

-Ah... – contestó la morena. Pasaron unos minutos y Kyle volvió.

-¡Bueno! – exclamó – Ya estoy bi...

ROARGHHHHHHHH

Eran las tripas de Kyle.

-¡Disculpad! – exclamó Kyle. Salió pitando hacia el baño otra vez.

-¿Qué le pasará?

-No sé... – dijo Ryo, tratando de contener la risa – Bueno, me tengo que ir ¡adiós!

-Adiós – se despidió Megumi. Ryo corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaban saliendo oyó:

-¡Megumi¡Adónde se ha ido ese maldito!

-Se acaba de ir.

-¡¡¡ME HA ECHADO LAXANTE EN LA BEBIDA, EL MUY #&$¬!!!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahora mismo voy a darle una...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ROARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

-¡Ay¡Maldito asqueroso! – exclamó, corriendo de nuevo al baño.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó Ryo cuando se hubieron alejado unos metros. Se estaba partiendo de risa.

-Sólo se te ocurre a ti, Ryo – dijo Henry.

-¡Tenía que vengarme!

-¿Pero qué pasó con ese chico, Ryo? – inquirió Jennifer.

-Que me echó droga en la bebida, eso pasó – contestó Ryo, sonriente.

-Bueno – dijo Alice - ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-¡Vamos a la sala de juegos! – pidió Jen - ¡Quiero echar una partida en la máquina de bailar!

-De acuerdo – dijeron todos.

-Cuando hubieron llegado a la sala de juegos, vieron con satisfacción que la máquina de bailar estaba vacía.

-¿Quién juega contra mí? – preguntó Jen - ¿Takato?

-¡No! – exclamó el chico - ¡Si yo tengo dos pies izquierdos!

-Ya juego yo – dijo Aísha.

-¡Vale! – exclamó Jen (estaba bastante hiperactiva, por cierto: demasiada coca-cola en la cena). Ambas chicas se dispusieron sobre la plataforma y la música comenzó a sonar y las flechitas que indicaban qué movimiento tenían que hacer a aparecer y desaparecer a gran velocidad. Finalmente acabó ganando Jen.

-Vaya – sonrió Aísha - ¡eres muy buena!

-¡Gracias! – exclamó Jen.

-Ahora voy a jugar yo... – dijo Alice - ¿Rika?

-De acuerdo – dijo Rika.

-¿¡Vas a bailar!? – exclamó Ryo, sorprendido.

-Sí – asintió Rika. Una vez más, las flechas salieron disparadas para todos los lados. Tanto Rika como Alice eran muy buenas.

-¡Lo haces muy bien, Rika! – exclamó Ryo "Cómo mueve el pompis" pensó.

-¡No me despistes, que tengo que pisar dos a la vez! – exclamó Rika a la vez que realizaba un extraño movimiento - ¡¡¡MIERDA¡¡¡HE PERDIDO UNA!!!

-¡Yo la tengo! – exclamó Alice. Tras unos segundos más, la canción paró. Alice lo hizo ligeramente mejor que Rika.

-Maldito cacharro hiperactivo... – dijo Rika.

-¡Si lo has hecho muy bien! – exclamó Ryo "Culo, culo¡culo!" volvió a pensar.

-Bah – dijo Rika.

-Venga, ahora juego yo – dijo Ryo.

-Me temo que aún no – dijo Alice – Henry...

-¿Qué? – contestó Henry, con algo de miedo.

-Tú y yo. Aquí. Ahora mismo me echas una partida.

-Pero Alice, que yo no...

-¡Sin excusas! – exclamó la chica – Venga.

-Ay, mami... – se quejó Henry. Subió a la plataforma.

-Y ya puedes hacerlo bien – sentenció Alice.

-¡Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de baile¡Ni ritmo¡NI NADA!

-Sólo tienes que poner el pie donde indique la flecha cuando pase por la ventanita en forma de estrella.

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

-¡A callar y a bailar! – exclamó Alice. La música comenzó a sonar. Henry estaba totalmente paralizado pero intentó moverse. Alice lo hacía casi sin inmutarse. Cuando la música paró, aparecieron las puntuaciones.

-A ver... 84 movimientos conseguidos... 16 perdidos... 1 combo – dijo Alice - ¡B¡Qué bien!

-A ver yo... ¡no puede ser! – exclamó Henry - ¡90 conseguidos, 3 combos y sólo 10 perdidos¡¡¡A!!!

-¡Ves como no era tan terrible! – exclamó Alice.

-Eh, increíble – dijo un hombre que pasaba por ahí – ha ganado a la chica.

-¡Perdí a propósito! – exclamó Alice. El hombre no hizo ni caso.

-Alice, no sabes perder.

-¿Te apuestas algo? – inquirió Alice.

-¡No, no! – respondió Henry - ¡Si no lo decía a mal!

-Ay, Henry, qué inocente eres a veces – sonrió Alice. A continuación Ryo y Kazu se subieron a la máquina.

-Esto va a ser divertido – sonrió Rika.

-¡KYA¡YA HA EMEPEZADO! Derecha, izquierda... ¡¿qué es esto?! – exclamaba Kazu.

-¡¡¡MIERDA, HE HECHO SIETE PASOS AL REVÉS!!! – decía Ryo, mientras que en la pantalla ponía "Manta".

-¡¡¡JODER, ES IMPOSIBLE!!! - se quejó Kazu - ¡¡¡NO HA HECHO NI APARECER UNA FLECHA CUANDO YA TE VIENEN OTRAS VEINTEEEEEEE!!!

-¡¡¡MALDITO COMBO DE LOS HUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!! – se quejó Ryo. La canción terminó. Kazu y Ryo estaban exhaustos.

-Arf... arf... ¡eh, 80 bien! - exclamó Ryo.

-¿Desde cuando bad significa bien? – dijo Rika.

-¿¿¿80 mal, entonces¿¿¿Y 20 BIEN???

-¡No te quejes! – exclamó Kazu – ¡Que yo sólo he acertado tres!

-¿Qué es eso de F? – inquirió Ryo.

¡-F, de fail! – exclamó Rika - ¡Que los dos habéis suspendido, cacho mantas!

-Bah, vaya timo – dijo Ryo - ¡A mí lo que se me da bien son las cartas! – se bajó de la máquina.

Tras unos minutos más salieron del salón recreativo. Comenzaron a caminar, en busca de su próxima diversión. De pronto, Rika vio un cartel:

Mira, Ryo: club de Mus.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Ryo – ¡Voy a echar una partida!

-¿Sabes jugar?

-¿Bromeas? – sonrió Ryo - ¡No hay juego de cartas que se me resista! – entró adentro.

-Algo de esto me escama – dijo Alice – Un segundo ¿qué es ese cartel? - se acercó un poco más – Oh, oh... Rika...

¿Sí? – Rika se acercó – OO ... la va a cagar – ambas chicas fueron a entrar cuando se oyó un movimiento de katana y un grito.

-¡¡¡LA MADRE QUE OS PARIÓ!!! – exclamó Ryo saliendo a todo correr y comiéndose a Rika (figuradamente) - ¡¡¡NO ERA UN CLUB DE MUS, SINO EL CLUB DE MUSHIHIKO HIWATARI, UN SAMURAAAAAAAAI¡¡¡CORRAMOS!!! - todos echaron a correr, mientras oían a no menos de una veintena de samuráis furiosos correr tras ellos. Al final consiguieron darles esquinazo. Tras unos minutos más, llegaron a la estación de metro.

-¿¡QUERÍAS MATARME, RIKA!? – exclamó Ryo.

-¡En serio, Ryo, no lo había visto!

-¡Un poco más y me rebanan el tupé! – volvió a decir.

-Perdona – dijo Rika, abrazándose a Ryo.

-Bah, no importa, Rika – contestó Ryo, totalmente rojo.

-Son casi las cuatro y media – dijo Henry - ¿Nos vamos ya a casa?

-Está bien – dijeron todos. El metro no tardó en pasar. Durante el camino, Rika no paró de abrazar a Ryo en símbolo de disculpa. Kazu, por su parte, se fue con Jennifer a otro vagón. No tardaron demasiado en llegar.

-Bueno – dijo Ryo – Rika se viene a dormir a mi casa. A ver qué tal anda mi padre... ¡adiós!

-¡Ryo! – gritó Kazu - ¡Espera un momento!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Jennifer y yo – exclamó – estamos saliendo juntos!

-¿¡En serio!? – exclamó todo el mundo.

-¡Enhorabuena! – sonrió Ryo. Todos los demás también manifestaron su entusiasmo ante la genial noticia.

Tras ello, se despidieron unos de otros, puesto que todos se iban ya a sus casas.

-----------

Cuando Rika y Ryo llegaron a casa del chico, se encontraron a Maoko dormitando despanzurrado en el sofá.

-Parece que está bien – señaló Rika.

-Sí – asintió Ryo.

-Por cierto ¿no tendrás algún pijama que pueda valerme?

-Tengo guardado uno de cuando tenía quince años, supongo que te estará bien. Vamos a mi cuarto.

-Vamos – contestó Rika. Cuando llegaron, Ryo se puso a rebuscar en su armario.

-Aquí tienes – dijo Ryo.

-Gracias – contestó Rika. Ryo se puso el pijama mientras Rika observaba el suyo y dijo:

-Venga, que ya me giro mientras tú te vistes.

-Bueno – dijo Rika – año nuevo, vida nueva ¿no? Además, yo no me he vuelto ni he hecho nada para no mirarte mientras te cambiabas.

-Entonces ¿no hace falta?

-No – dijo Rika. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse el pijama. Entre tanto, Ryo se metió dentro. Cuando Rika hubo terminado también se metió, colocándose en la otra punta.

-Te queda bien mi pijama – sonrió Ryo.

-Gra...uaaahh...cias – dijo Rika, en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Estás cansada? – preguntó Ryo.

-Bastante – contestó Rika, haciéndose un ovillo y agarrándose al brazo de Ryo. Cerró los ojos y dijo – Apaga la luz de una vez, así no hay quien duerma.

-De acuerdo – contestó Ryo, apagando la luz – Te has adueñado de mi brazo ¿eh?

-¿Te molesta?

-No – contestó Ryo – Pero se me hace raro.

-Ah... – dijo Rika.

-Parece mentira la de cosas que han pasado en éste último medio año ¿verdad?

-Ajá – asintió Rika.

Pero la mejor de todas ha sido... – observó a Rika y sintió cómo su respiración se hacía más fuerte – Se ha dormido – dijo. Se movió un poco y dio un beso en la frente a Rika – Comenzar a salir contigo... eso ha sido lo mejor de todo – dijo Ryo, volviendo a su posición inicial. Tras unos segundos él también se durmió.

Efectivamente, aquel último medio año había ocurrido de todo: los tamers habían vivido la aventura de su vida. No obstante, en los años venideros, tendrían que enfrentarse a otros problemas... ya no problemas del digimundo, sino de la vida misma. Y la persona que más cerca estaba de afrontar su propio problema era...

FIN

Vale, era Rika.

**FIN**

(Ahora sí)

¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaa!!! Por fin un fanfic más terminado!!!!! Bueno, pronto empezaré a subir la secuela: Una nueva vida. Está ya escrito entero, así que irá rápido

Ahora, los agradecimientos:

Muchas gracias a...

**¡Mayumi, (mi querida socia ), Tania, JosD, Lince Ealing, Arwen15. Sakura100, Nemiss-chan ( a ver cuándo nos vemos, chicaaaa!!!), kamikaze, Ryoki¡Nayruuuuuu (la chica más loca de ffnet, jaja, no te molestes Nayru, que ya sabes que eres genial!!!),Marionzinha, Reiki-Tantei (hace tiempo que no hablamos por msn, espero que te haya ido buien todo), Chikage-SP, Saturno, Kati¡Lady-Scorpioooooooooo (muy buenos fanfics los tuyos, amiga , tú también estás muy loca XD)!, Farfalla y L.I.T.**

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestro apoyo

Y ahora... ¡venga, un último esfuerzo¡Dejadme review! (Quiero llegar a las 50, aunque sea XD)

¡Hasta pronto!

Lorien

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
